


Starlet

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 231,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan: movie star, beloved icon, and little girl lost. Edward Masen: rising star, former bodyguard and afraid of losing everything all over again. She loves him and he loves her but will their love survive drugs, fame and jealousy? AU/AH ExB</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/albums/ad43/jthlavacs/?action=view&current=StarletBanner1.png)   
> 

**Title: Starlet**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear.**

**Chapter One: Bliss**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my trailer, waiting for my next scene. Things had definitely improved in the past few months. I was happy. I was clean. I was in love. I think. Ironically enough, I was in love with my former bodyguard and now co-star, Edward Masen. But we haven't made any proclamations or anything. I can just sense it when he looks at me. His eyes, god, his eyes just pierce through me and they are filled with such love.

But, I was scared. Why would Edward care about me? I'm nothing compared to him. Complete opposite of him. He's smart, compassionate, handsome and so very talented. The only thing that we are similar is the talent. I'm a damn fine actress. I'm twenty-five years old and have been in nearly fifteen films since I was eighteen. I'd been nominated for two Golden Globes and an Oscar. I never won, but the nominations are still important. I was getting recognized for my talent.

_Or was it Jacob's pimpage of me?_

Ugh, good riddance to bad rubbish. My life has improved greatly since I fired him as my publicist and hired Angela Weber. She's friendly, happy and gets shit done. Opposite of Jacob. He was seriously selling me to the lowest bidder. Some of the movies I made when I was younger were downright horrific.

"Five minutes, Miss Swan," called one of the stage hands.

"Thanks. I'll be right there," I replied. I closed my script and checked my makeup. I played the part of Becca in a new vampire saga. I was the unsuspecting human that falls in love with a vegetarian vampire. Originally, that vampire was played by James Cobb. He was fired from the saga due to his drug habits.  _They almost fired you, too. You were with him when he got caught, bitch._ Luckily, I was not high as a kite or carrying any drugs. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But calling Edward to bail me out of jail was one of the most humiliating things ever. He did it, though. He was pissed but he did it.

We didn't speak for two weeks after that. Until I found out that the director, Carlisle Cullen, hired him as James' replacement. We were forced to speak to each other, but it was scripted dialogue. You see, Edward played the part of the vegetarian vampire, Daniel.

Today was our big 'scene.' Daniel is going to kiss Becca in her bedroom. I ran my hands through my curled brown hair and slipped on my ballet flats before walking to the set. The room on the set is lit up romantically and I can see Edward speaking to Carlisle.  _God, he's yummy._ His hair is tousled in the most delightful way. It looks like he had the most amazing sex and his hair was the result. Unfortunately, his normally bronze locks are dyed a deep mahogany brown with reddish highlights. His pale skin was even paler due to the makeup they made him wear. However, it made his features look more chiseled, like he was made from marble. His jawline was so sharp, it looked like it could cut glass. His nose was straight and perfect and don't get me started on his eyes.

They were the most unique shade of golden brown. So unique that all of the vampires in the film that are vegetarians have contacts that look exactly like Edward's eyes.

"Ah, Bella. You're here," Carlisle said. "Want to rehearse first or just go for it?"

"Let's just go for it," I smiled.

"Okay, get on the bed and Edward, over on your mark," Carlisle said. Edward nodded and walked to his spot opposite from my bed. I crawled onto the tiny full-sized bed and picked up the prop cell phone I was using to talk to my 'mom' in the scene. "Ready?" Both Edward and I nodded. "Quiet on the set! And action!"

"What are you doing here, Daniel?" I asked Edward. "How…how did you get in?" I stared at him, arching a brow.

"Window," he purred, his voice like molten chocolate. He glided over to me and sat down across from me.

"How long have you been sneaking into my bedroom?" I asked incredulously.

"A few months now. I find it interesting. I like watching you sleep," he said as he scooted closer to me. His golden eyes gazed at me. His pink pouty lips were locked in a smirk. A damn sexy smirk.

"Must be intriguing," I snorted. "Do I snore?"

"Nope. You talk," he smiled crookedly, tucking an errant hair from my face.

"What do I say?"

"You mumble a lot. Nothing really makes sense," he said. "But, my name tumbles from your lips the most. Do you dream of me, Becca?"

I looked down at my hands, inhaling deeply.  _I dream of you, Edward. Every night. I want to be the woman for you._ Looking up through my lashes, I smiled at him. "I do dream of you, Daniel. Do you dream of me?"

"If I could dream, it would be of you, my Becca," he murmured. "I want to try something. Can I?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Hold very still." He leaned forward, slowly. So slowly. His minty breath wafted over my body and I sighed. His large hand cupped my cheek and his lips were centimeters away from mine. "Don't move. Please?" He continued to move forward and soon his lips were gently caressing mine.

_Oh, God! I want this to be real. I need him._

He pulled away and looked at me. It wasn't Daniel looking at Becca. It was Edward looking at Bella. The love he had for me was amazing and I wanted it all. I wanted to give all of my love to him. But, I didn't know how. He took my face in both of his hands and pressed his lips to mine again. My hands moved up his shoulders, to his hair. I rose to my knees and moved closer to Edward. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to his rock hard chest. Our lips separated momentarily and the next thing I knew, I was on my back with Edward between my legs. His tongue was tracing my lower lip and I moaned quietly.

"Cut!"

Edward pulled back and looked at Carlisle. "Good?"

"Very good," Carlisle smiled. "We have to get a few different angles, but that was awesome. The chemistry between you two is fucking awesome! I want to do this three more times. Okay?"

"I'm cool," Edward said with a crooked grin, looking down at me. He held up his hand and helped me to a seated position. "You cool?"

"Definitely," I smirked. The makeup artists came and adjusted my makeup. We ran the scene three more times, plus once more full out just to be safe. Each time we did the scene, Edward's mouth became more familiar against mine and I wanted him to kiss me as Edward. Not Daniel.

After the final take, Carlisle proclaimed this scene to be done. "We're done for the day, folks. Tomorrow, we'll work on the meadow scene. Be ready to go at six, people." He waved and the lights turned off.

"Good job, Edward," I said. "You're so awesome at this. I still can't believe that this is your first film."

"Thanks, Bella," he said softly. "I spent so much time watching you on the sets of your films, I kind of got the gist of what to do. Plus, the theater minor in college helped."

"True," I giggled as I got up out of the bed. My foot got caught on one of the sheets and I stumbled. Edward caught me in his arms and cradled me to his chest. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he said with a crooked grin. He gently lifted me from the tangled sheets. He removed his arms from my body and I felt sadly bereft. "Better?"

"Sure," I said quietly. "What are you doing tonight, Edward?"

"Washing this shit off my body and then crashing," he replied as we walked out of the set and to our trailers. "You?"

"About the same, but my makeup is nowhere as near as fierce as yours is," I said as I ran my finger down one of his cheeks. Holding it up, I showed him the white pastiness on my finger tip. "I feel for you, Edward."

"At least I don't have to wear the contacts," he said. "I'm the freak with gold eyes."

"You're not a freak, Edward," I said. "You're a good man who's put up with a lot of my shit."

"It's not shit," Edward chuckled.

"You bailed me out of jail because I was caught with James who had drugs on him," I said dryly. "Not my finest moment. Thank goodness I hadn't used." Edward's lips tightened to a firm, tight line. "You're pissed."

"I'm not pissed, Bella. Confused," he said. "Look, I know we have an early call tomorrow, but do you want to get something to eat? I want to talk to you. Understand why you are the way you are…"

"Okay," I nodded. "But, let's not go out. Come over to my condo and I'll cook you dinner?"

"Sure. I'll be over in like an hour. I need make my skin look like I'm alive as opposed to a corpse," he laughed. "I'll bring the dessert. Brownies, right?"

"My favorite," I blushed. "You still like chicken parmesan, right?"

"My favorite," he said as he turned to his trailer. "See you in an hour, Bella." He winked and ducked inside. I smiled widely and danced to my trailer. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top. I slipped on a pair of black and pink floral wedges and some bracelets. Swiping my iPhone from its charger, I walked out to my car. My sleek silver Audi R8. I noticed that Edward's car was already gone. He had a black Volvo. He insisted on getting it once he started working for me as my bodyguard because, well, I'm not sure.

Yeah, did I mention that? Edward originally was my bodyguard before he was my co-star. He's seen me at my lowest. My absolute lowest and yet he still looks at me the way he does. Lovingly.

I pulled into my condo on Wilshire and parked my car. I darted up the stairs and pulled out the ingredients for Edward's favorite meal. Thankfully, I just needed to put it into the oven. Ever since I cleaned up my act, I've spent a lot of time cooking. I needed to occupy my time doing other things besides smoking, fucking and doing drugs. Well, I still smoke, but not as much as used to.

I figured I needed a smoke before Edward came over. I needed to calm down. I searched for my cigarettes in my purse and walked out to the balcony. I lit up and let the nicotine fill my lungs, relaxing me. I leaned forward and finished my cigarette. As I flung it over my balcony, I saw Edward in my condo. He had a key since he was previously as my bodyguard. He'd stay with me when I was three sheets to the wind or high as a kite.

"Hi," he said shyly. "I let myself in."

"That's fine," I said. "I was just smoking. You want anything to drink?"

"Some coke if you have it," he replied as he put a platter of brownies on the counter. "Turtle brownies." He smiled sweetly and ran his hand through his dark hair, causing it to flop in his eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a gray t-shirt that hugged his muscles. Over the top was a black button down with his sleeves rolled up. He wore the watch I got him for Christmas: a silver watch that accented his masculine hands.

I poured a coke for him and handed it to Edward. He accepted it with a quiet thank you. "Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes," I muttered. "Want to have a seat until the food's done?"

"Sure," he said. I led him to my living room and curled up facing him. He sat down, tucking one of his legs underneath his body. "I bet you're wondering why I wanted to go out for dinner?"

"A little," I said. I fussed with my bracelets on my wrist. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about some…um, things," he whispered. "We've known each other for a few years now."

"We have. Jacob hired you as my bodyguard," I said. "He wanted me protected from the rabid male fan."

"And I protected you from the rabid male fan. But, I failed you, Bella," he said quietly. "I couldn't protect you from yourself."

"You did, Edward," I said as I laid my hand on his arm. "You bailed me out more times than I can count. I am so appreciative of it. You protected me when I couldn't."

"Bella, I'm scared for you. You are clean, sober and fine now, but what happens when things fall apart?" he asked. "I can't watch you self destruct. It hurts me too much. Every time you were drunk, high and sleeping around, I was in pain. Those fuckers could have really hurt you, Bella."

"I know that. I was so dumb," I said as I looked at my couch. "Stupid. There's no excuse for my behavior but you have to know that it wasn't me."

"Bella, I know that. It was Jacob who was setting you up with those assholes. They would give you the drugs and alcohol. But, don't you remember from elementary school? Just say no?" he said as he looked up at me.

"Yes," I said. "And I should be a better example. My dad's damn cop."

Edward reached over and laced his fingers with mine. "Bella, I have to confess something. I am in love with you. I think I've been in love with you since we first met. But, you have to know, that I can't watch you destroy yourself anymore. I've lost too many people because of drugs and alcohol."

"You love me?" I squeaked.

"I do, Bella. I've been fighting it for months but today, that kiss, solidified my feelings for you. On screen, it was Daniel kissing Becca. But, in reality, that was me, Edward, kissing Bella. I want to continue kissing you," he blushed. "I want to take you out on dates and hold hands. I want you to be my girlfriend, Bella. But, I can't have you do drugs."

"Edward," I whispered. "I promise that I won't. You're my best friend and I want all of those same things that you mentioned. I want to cuddle in front of the fire, take moonlit strolls on the beach, make love under the stars…I love you, too."

"You do?" Edward smiled crookedly. I bit my lip and nodded. He leaned forward and was about to kiss me. However, the timer from the oven dinged. I jumped and smacked Edward's face with mine. "Ow!"

"I'm so sorry," I said as I took Edward's face in my hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You just got me in the forehead," he said. "Go get the food. I'll be fine." I nodded and darted to pull the chicken from the oven. Dummy me forgot to grab an oven mitt. The food splattered on the ground as I screamed in pain. Edward ran over to me and scooped me up. "Bella," he crooned.

"I'm such a moron," I sobbed.

"No, you're not," he soothed. "Come on, let's put your hand under cold water. It's just the fingers." He guided me to my sink and turned on the water. Gently, he placed my hand under the stream of water. His body was holding me up while he had his other hand around my waist.

"I'm sorry about dinner," I sniffled. "I was just so distracted…"

"By my hotness," Edward joked as he kissed my neck.

"Well, yeah," I giggled. "We can just order pizza."

"I'm not really hungry for food," he purred, nuzzling my hair.

"We should pick up the chicken," I said as I turned to face him. He smiled and picked me up, placing me on the counter. He told me to keep my hand underneath the water while he cleaned up the now ruined chicken. Soon, my kitchen was sparkling and Edward turned off the water. He pulled me to the edge of the counter. "Can you please finish what you started before Chickengate?"

"Chickengate?" Edward snorted. I nodded. "What is it that I started?"

"I think you were about to kiss me," I smiled. "Besides, I'm injured. I need you to kiss them and make them better."

Edward picked up my hand and kissed each of my fingertips. His golden eyes darkened and he smiled seductively. With a tender caress, he brushed my hair away from my face, gently cupping neck. His thumb was gliding along my jaw line. "I love you, Bella," he whispered before he covered my mouth with his. His tongue pushed past my lips and I moaned loudly, tangling my hands into his thick, soft hair. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I could feel his excitement press against my heat and let's just say that Edward is not a small guy.

The need to breathe was overwhelming and I pulled away, panting heavily. Edward wasn't having any of that. His lips stayed on my skin, traveling down my neck. He nipped and nibbled against my skin as he went, making me wetter and more turned on. "Edward," I moaned, "Oh, GOD!"

"What do you want, Bella?" he asked.

"You," I answered, taking his face in my hands. "I need you, Edward."

He lifted me off the counter and carried me from the kitchen to my bedroom. It was a route he was too familiar with. He carried me there while I was drunk off my ass too many times. He dropped me onto the bed and soon his lean body was covering mine. His lips were insistently moving against mine. His fingers glided over my cheeks, down my neck to my collarbones. His hand kept moving down to the hem of my black tank top. He pulled away and looked down at me. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," I answered. "Make love to me, Edward."

"There's no turning back, Bella," he murmured.

"Please. I want to love you," I replied, pulling him down to me. He crashed his lips against mine and his fingers slipped underneath my tank top. He slowly inched up my taut belly. He stopped when he reached my breast. The shirt I wore didn't really lend itself for a bra and I was letting the girls hang out. With a low growl, his hand cupped my breast and he kneaded expertly.  _God, he's good at that._

I pushed his shirt over his shoulders, tossing it onto the floor. I also tugged his gray shirt over his head, onto the floor, revealing his muscular torso. He was lean and toned, but uber muscle boy. His body was perfect. On his chest, there was a light smattering of chest hair and his happy trail dipping below his jeans. He sat back and pulled me up with him. He slowly removed my tank top and it joined his clothes on the floor of my bedroom. "Beautiful," he whispered as he looked at me. "Better than my dreams."

"You've dreamt about me?" I asked as I ran my hands up and down his arms.

"Every night, Bella," he answered, giving me a shy, crooked grin. "This is my dream,  _dolcezza_."

"What does that mean?  _Dolcezza?"_

"Sweetness," he replied as he kissed my neck. "My mom used to call me that when I was a kid. I hated it. I was a boy. We're rough and tumble. Not sweet."

"No, you're sweet, Edward," I replied, scratching his scalp.

"Not all of the time," he purred. He pushed me back on the bed and kissed down my neck. His soft lips continued down my torso until he reached my breasts. "God, you're so fucking perfect." He took one of my nipples into his mouth, flicking the pert nub with his tongue. My back arched and I yelled out in ecstasy. I felt him smile against my chest. He bit down lightly on my breast before moving to the other one. His hands continued their journey southward to my button of my jeans. It was popped open and my jeans were being tugged from my body. Edward's tongue followed the same path as his fingers until he reached my panties. Gliding over my soaking core, he ran his fingers over my clit.

"Ungh," I moaned. "Don't tease me."

"So wet, Bella," he crooned. He looked up at me and this was not the same, sweet man who walked in my condo with turtle brownies. This was Edward Masen, sex god. "May I,  _dolcezza?_ "

Not trusting my voice, I nodded. He removed my skimpy black panties, revealing my dripping pussy. He groaned when he saw how aroused I was. Crawling up my body, he pinned me to the bed with his hips and kissed my lips feverishly. He rolled off to the side and his fingers traced over my slick folds. Deftly, he rolled my clit with his fingers, making me more turned on.

"Edward, baby," I moaned. "More, please…"

"What do you want,  _dolcezza?_ " he asked quietly, still playing with my clit.

"You," I answered, kissing his chin, his cheeks, his nose…any part of him that was within my reach of my lips. "Please?" I reached my hand to the waistband of his jeans and gently cupped his arousal. His response a combination of a growl and a groan. It was fucking hot. I unbuttoned his jeans and slowly lowered the zipper. He inserted one of his long fingers into my core and it was my turn to groan. However, it spurred me on to remove his jeans and boxers. Soon, he was just as naked as I was and it was my turn to gawk at his perfection. "God, you're beautiful, Edward."

"Sure," he chuckled nervously. "I'm okay. You're the beautiful one." He reached into his jeans and pulled out a condom. "No turning back, Bella. Are you sure that you want this?"

"I do. I love you, Edward," I said as I stared into his golden eyes. "It's because of you and your heart that I want to be better. I want to be the woman of your dreams."

"You already are,  _dolcezza_ ," he said as he cupped my face. He leaned down and kissed me softly before tearing open the small foil packet. He placed the condom on his cock and moved so he was hovering over me. "I love you,  _mia Bella._ " He positioned himself at my entrance and eased inside of my body. We were one. For the first time in all of my life, I felt true love. The look in Edward's eyes was pure joy. Bliss. Love. Elation. All for me. I'm certain my face is a mirror of his.

Edward began to gradually move his hips, pumping his cock in and out of me. I moaned wantonly, sounding like a porn star. "Oh, God,  _dolcezza_ , I never knew," he whispered. "So perfect."

"Yes," I hissed. "Make love to me, Edward. Make me yours. Please…"

"You're mine,  _dolcezza_. As I'm yours. I've been yours from when I first saw you," he muttered. " _Ti amo, mia dolcezza. Mia Bella._ " He pulled my legs higher around his hips and started thrusting harder. His mouth descended onto mine and our tongues battled for dominance. My hands fisted his hair, tugging on the soft strands.

"Shit, Edward. I'm close," I moaned, looking up at him.

"Let go,  _dolcezza_ ," he urged. "Let me feel you come." He reached between us and circled his fingers on my clit. He moved one of my legs over his shoulders and pounded deeper into core. Each pass of his cock, he brought me closer to my release. My muscles were fluttering around his arousal. My hips were matching his and I was getting ever closer to coming. "Fuck, Bella. I can feel you around me. Come for me, sweet girl. Please, baby." His soft plea was my undoing. I shattered underneath him, clasping my pussy around his cock. My release trigged his and he let out a guttural roar, spilling inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me. My leg fell off his shoulder. Lauguidly, I was rubbing his back as he caught his breath. He started to move. "Don't. Stay," I said.

"I've got to be squishing you," he chuckled. "I'm 6'1", pushing 200 pounds."

"I feel safe," I said as I kissed his shoulder. "Loved. Protected."

"I'll do that forever, Bella," he said as he sat up, looking at my face. He caressed my cheeks and brushed a curl from my forehead. "Yeah, I need to take off this condom,  _dolcezza._ "

"Such a sweet talker, Masen," I teased. He rolled his eyes as he heaved his body off mine. He padded to my bathroom and flushed his condom. I slipped between the sheets after I grabbed Edward's button-down shirt from the ground. I curled up and stared at him while he slipped on his boxers. "Do you regret it?"

"No," he answered. "Best decision of my life. Too bad I waited nearly two years to make it."

"You've loved me for two years?"

He nodded and crawled between the sheets. "I was afraid, Bella. I saw what you were doing with yourself and it terrified me. Do you know my story?"

"I know that your parents are dead," I cringed. Edward gave a sad smile and nodded. He pulled me to his chest, pressing my cheek to his heart. "I know that you lived Carlisle and his wife, Esme, after your parents' death but not much else."

"Bella, my parents are dead because someone was high as a kite and drunker than a skunk and decided to get into a car and drive a hundred miles an hour on the wrong side of the road. They were hit, head-on, killed instantly. When I was hired to be your bodyguard, it was initially to protect you from your fans. However, I made it my goal to protect you from Jacob. I know he supplied you with drugs and the other stuff…Bella, I know what talents you have. You have a good heart, loving, smart, beautiful and so amazing. I've seen so much of that in the past few months since we started working together as co-stars. I hated being away from you for those two weeks, but I couldn't talk to you without wanting to smack some sense into your head. You're better than that, Bella. Please say that you know that."

"I do. Now," I said as I nestled closer to his chest. "But, when I came here at the age of eighteen, I was naïve and afraid. Jacob took me under his wing and got me parts. At what cost, I'm not so sure, but I was getting recognized. With the recognition came the parties. With the parties came the alcohol and drugs."

"I know I laid some pretty heavy stuff on your shoulders tonight, Bella. Promise me that you won't fall back to those old habits," Edward begged. His eyes were brimming with tears. "I've already lost my parents. I can't lose you, too. My heart can't bear it."

"I promise," I said. "I can't bear the thought of losing you, either."

He smiled widely and kissed me on my lips. I giggled at his exuberance, scratching his head. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," he mumbled against my mouth.

"I love you, Edward Masen," I replied. I kissed his lips twice more before snuggling to his side. My eyes drifted shut and for the first time since I moved to LA, in seven years, I had a sound night's sleep. All because of one man's confession and his love.

**A/N: There you have it…a new story and a lemon. The next chapter will take us back to when Edward first met Bella two years ago. It's going to be a story in reverse, so to speak. However, this is not the end. It's about halfway. Maybe two-thirds. Anyhow, check out the visuals on my blog and hang out in my facebook group. We're fun. You'll get teasers and pictures and Rob Porn (did you see him surfing this weekend? I nearly crapped my pants! I may have to have this Edward surf…fun yeah?) Leave me some lovin, kids! I crave it. (Well, not really, but I do like the positive reinforcement.) I'm rambling…oops. Laters!**


	2. Auditions

**Hey all – thank you for sticking with me through the fail of, well, you know…I hope everyone liked the first chapter of Starlet. It's something that I've never done before but I hope you enjoy it. Anyhow, on with the show.**

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear.**

**Chapter Two: Auditions**

**BPOV**

**Two Years Previous**

Stop the pounding. Make the African drums in my head cease. I'm in fucking hell.

"Isabella. Get your sexy ass up."

"Fuck off," I growled.

"Your god damn phone has been ringing for the past fifteen minutes."

I pulled the pillow away from my face.  _I'm not in my condo. Where in the hell am I?_ I sat up and saw that I was naked.  _Great, another one night stand. Who did I fuck?_  I pulled the sheet tight around my body and glared at my fuck-buddy. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Seth," he replied. "You should have remembered. You screamed my name all night last night." He ran his finger down my cheek to my breasts. It circled around one of my nipples. "Fuck, Isabella, you're amazing."

"Thanks, Seth," I said as I stood up from the bed. "Where's the bathroom?" I rubbed my hand over my face, trying to hide the grimace from too many tequilas.  _Ugh, my mouth tastes like a cotton ball laced in nicotine and arsenic. LOVELY._

"You know, the best way to get rid of a hangover is an orgasm," Seth purred, pulling my sheet down revealing my naked chest. His head dipped and he suckled on my tits. I moaned and tangled my hands into his short black hair. His hand glided down my belly to my pussy when my phone rang from my purse. "Shit, Isabella. That god damned phone is a fucking cock block."

"Sorry," I said as I danced over to my purse. I conveniently forgot the sheet, giving Seth a free show of my pussy while I bent over. "Fuck!"

"What baby?" Seth cooed as he slid behind me. His dick was covered with a condom and he was raring to go. I wiggled my butt as he teased me with his cock. "You want me?"

"Since you're there," I smiled seductively. He winked and eased into my folds. I silenced my phone and let Seth fuck me. He pounded into my pussy and squeezed my tits. I moaned as I was fucked hard. Seth came to an abrupt end, spilling inside of me and slumping over my back. He pinched my nipple, easing out of my slightly aroused pussy. I was aching, wanting to come but didn't want any more of Seth. I started to get dressed in my dress from the night before.  _Gotta love the walk of shame._ I left my panties for Seth and called a cab. "Something to remember me by," I purred, tossing them to him.

He held them to his nose and inhaled deeply. "So I can smell your sweet pussy, Isabella?" Seth said as he sat back on his bed. "You have the most perfect pussy I'd ever seen. I'd love to see more of it."

"Give me your phone," I said, tucking a hair behind my ear. He tossed me his Blackberry. I put in my usual number, which was essentially a pre-recorded message telling one night stands to fuck off. "Call me anytime." The cab pulled up and waved as I exited his tiny apartment. I barked out my address to the cabbie and dialed my voicemail.  _Ugh, Jacob._ My WONDERFUL publicist.  _Do you hear the sarcasm in my voice?_ I dialed his number, holding my phone to my ear.

"It's about fucking time, princess," Jacob snarled. "I've been calling you all fucking morning. Did you forget about our meeting?"

 _Meeting? What meeting? I don't remember a meeting…_  "Of course not, Jacob. My workout went too long and I'm just getting out of the shower," I lied smoothly.

"You're such a bitch, Bella. You're lying," he huffed. "Who did you fuck? What did you have? And can you get me some?"

"Who did I fuck? I think his name is Seth. I drank a shit ton of alcohol and no, you can't have any," I snorted. "I'll be at your office in an hour, Jacob. I have to wash Seth away and have a cigarette. Or twenty."

"Were you safe?" Jacob chided. "Your career is taking off and it would look bad if you get pregnant or an STD."

"Yes, Dad," I deadpanned. "I may be a slut but I'm not stupid."

"What the fuck ever, Bella. See you in an hour and dress respectable. As much as I love your tits, I don't want to see them. Well, I do but…never mind!" he growled, hanging up the phone in my ear. I chuckled and put my iPhone into my purse. Jacob wanted in my panties. But, I'd never let him. He's too old. Okay, he's five years older than me. He's almost thirty. That's like ancient.

Tossing some money at the cabbie, I exited the taxi and sauntered into my deluxe condo. My doorman, Paul, gave me a wave and tight smile. I can just imagine what he's thinking:  _what a fucking whore…_  Yep, that's me. I'm a whore who can't keep my legs closed. I'm a whore to my job, an actress, fucking whomever they want me to so I can have a job, a part in the next big movie. I'm a whore to get my next fix. Whose cock do I have to suck to get some coke? Ecstasy? Pot? (Lame, but beggars can't be choosers).

But, who the fuck cares?

Not me.

I'm good at what I do. The Golden Globe and Academy Award nominations are proof of that. I just like to have fun. I'm professional on the job but once I'm away from the studio, give me cocks, drugs, titties and alcohol. I'm a party girl and I'm fucking proud of it.

I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight tank top that displayed my cleavage. Okay, half of my bra was hanging out and you could totally see my nipples on the top of my bra. I braided my hair and put on my jewelry before scarfing down some breakfast. I took a few ibuprofen and a 'pick-me-up' as I left my condo. I eased into my Audi R8 and drove to Jacob's office. Parking next to his sleek Lexus, I headed up to his office on the top floor of the building.

I breezed into Jacob's office and blew a kiss at the bitch in reception, Lauren or Jessica or Poodlehead. I don't honestly remember. I walked down the hall to Jacob's office and burst through the door.

"You're late, Swan," he bellowed.

"Oh shut it," I said as I sat down on his leather sofa. "Would you deny me my sexual desires?"

"If it meant that you were on time? Yes," Jacob said dryly. "I'm hiring a bodyguard for you, Isabella."

"A babysitter," I said flatly.

"Think whatever you want," Jacob shrugged. "Bodyguard, babysitter, boy toy, glorified bitch…"

"Oooh, I like that one," I smirked. "How about whipping boy?"

"Nah. That's me," he snorted. "My place or yours."

"I'd rather eat a live rabbit then whip you, Jacob," I replied, looking at my nails.  _I need a manicure._ "Or anything else."

Jacob flipped me off and called out to Poodlehead. "Send in Masen."

"Who in the hell is Masen? What kind of fucking name is that?" I spat.

"His last one, princess," Jacob said. "He comes highly recommended by his company and by his uncle, Carlisle Cullen. He's the best in the biz and would die for you. This is merely a formality, my dear Bella. We're hiring him."

"Does he shit diamonds or something?" I pouted.

"If he keeps you from fucking your career away, he better," Jacob yelled. "You should be fucking me."

"Nope. I don't get off on dicks the size of my pinky," I said, wiggling my pinky finger. Jacob sneered at me, stomping to my spot on the couch. He picked me up, wrapping his hands around my arms. "Fuck, Jacob! You're hurting me."

"You're such a fucking bitch, Isabella," he snarled in my face.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Masen is here," Poodlehead said meekly.

Jacob scowled and shoved me back onto the couch. He adjusted my tank top so my chest was more covered then nodded to Poodlehead. Mr. Masen stepped into the office and he was already wearing a glare, aimed at Jacob. "Mr. Masen, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you," Mr. Masen said tersely. "Call me Edward."

"Yes, Edward," Jacob coughed out. He walked over to me and dragged me off the couch. "This is Isabella Swan. She'll be the woman in charge of signing paychecks, slut, and total bitch. Your job is to make sure she doesn't get raped or have an overdose."

"Mr. Black, you're hurting her," Edward said quietly.

"She deserves to be punished. She kept you waiting," Jacob chuckled. "Too busy having a quick fuck to keep track of her appointments."

"Do I need to protect Miss Swan from you, Mr. Black?" Edward asked, positioning himself between Jacob and me. He was tall and lean. His muscles were tensed and ready to fight. His hair was the most interesting shade of bronzey-brown. It looked like a prism of copper, red, blonde, brunette, caramel and honey. He wore a pair of tight fitting black khaki pants and a black v-neck t-shirt. His gaze broke from Jacob's and he looked into my eyes.  _Holy fuck._ They were gold with brown and green flecks. I melted under the strength of his stare. He didn't even know me and he was ready to protect me.

"You haven't signed the contract, Mr. Masen," Jacob said harshly.

"He's hired," I breathed.

"God, Bella. You going to fuck him, too?" Jacob bellowed.

I hissed and jumped around Edward. I smacked Jacob's hard stomach and stomped on his instep with my platform sandals. "You fucking asshole. You're just jealous because I won't fuck you. It ain't happening, Jacob. Not even if you were the last man on the planet and we had to replenish the population, I wouldn't fuck you."

Behind me, Edward snorted quietly. I turned and arched a brow at my new, pretty bodyguard. Edward mirrored my smirk, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "I don't know about this," Jacob spat. "Perhaps we can get someone else…"

"No, I want him," I said, looking at Jacob. "Do you have his contract?"

Jacob stomped to his desk and produced a file folder. He shoved it into Edward's hands. "It's standard. There's the contract outlining your duties for Isabella, your payment and forms you need to fill out for tax purposes. In addition to that, we have a non-disclosure agreement. Anything that happens while you are with Isabella will not get leaked to the press, paparazzi or your Aunt Gertrude. You protect her with your life, Masen. And don't be dipping into the company pot, or rather, the company pussy."

"Jacob, I swear to God, I'm going to kill you," I seethed. "You want to dip into the company pot, you fucking perv! Have you ever heard of sexual harassment?"

"Do you want to keep your job, Isabella? Keep your squeaky clean image?" Jacob asked. I pouted and fell down onto the couch, crossing my legs in a huff. "That's what I thought. There are also keys to Bella's condo and a check to purchase a car. That monstrosity you drove here in is an embarrassment."

Edward blushed and bit his lip. He closed his eyes, nodding silently. Jacob handed Edward a pen and he sat down next to me to fill out his paperwork. He smelled clean and like fresh cologne. The muscles in his forearm rippled as he was writing. With a flourish, Edward finished with his forms and handed them to Jacob. With a parting sneer, Jacob handed Edward an envelope with my condo keys and his check to purchase a car. "You get paid on the first and fifteenth of each month. For now, you have to get to know your boss. Bella, go buy him a car after he deposits that check," Jacob said, dismissing us with his hand. "Oh, and don't forget you have an audition tomorrow at eight. No partying tonight. Got it?"

"Yeah, asshole," I grumbled. "Ready, Edward?"

"Sure," Edward nodded.

"Let's head back to my condo to drop off my car and we'll get you something fun and fast," I smirked, linking my arm with his. Edward stiffly followed me out of Jacob's office to the parking garage. "Which one is yours?"

"The red truck," Edward said gruffly.

 _Ugh, what a hunk of junk. I'll have to scour myself after sitting in that thing._ "It has character," I said blandly. "Do you want to trade it in?"

"No," he said shortly.

"Okay," I said. "This is me. Follow me back to my condo and park in the circle while I go to the garage. What kind of car are you looking for?"

"I'm honestly not interested in getting a new car," Edward said coldly, looking at me. "But, you have an image to maintain and driving around in my red truck would not be conducive to that, Miss Swan."

"None of this Miss Swan business. Call me Bella," I said. "Give me your phone. In case you get lost, you'll need my cell phone number."

Edward handed me an older model flip phone. I pursed my lips. "Do you need a new phone, Edward?"

"No. This one works fine," he said quietly. "Your number, Miss…" I looked up at him through my lashes. "Sorry, Bella."

I managed to get my cell phone programmed into his phone. Using his cell, I called my phone, letting it ring in my purse. "There, I have your number, too. I live off of Wilshire. Call me if you get cut off."

"Sure," Edward nodded. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and strode to his rust bucket.  _God, a man like him deserves a Ferrari, Mustang, Camero…something sleek and fast. Not that._ Sighing, I got into my Audi and backed out. Edward followed me in his red thing and we navigated the streets of LA to my condo. He pulled into the circle of my complex while I parked in the underground garage.

I headed up to the lobby of my building. Paul waved me over. "What's up?"

"Your publicist informed me that you have a bodyguard, Miss Swan," he sneered. "Is this him?"

"Yes. He'll be parking in one of my assigned three slots and he has full access to my condo without having to be buzzed in, Paul," I said sweetly, running my fingers along his polyester uniform. He snatched his arm away and glowered at me. "I'm trying to reform my ways, Paul. Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"I'll make note of it in the log, Miss Swan," he sighed. He nodded and went back to his post.  _Prick._ I sashayed out into the sunlight, putting on my sunglasses. Edward was standing by the passenger door and he helped me into his beast.  _I like 'thing' better_. I uttered my thanks, flashing him my Hollywood smile and buckled up.

After he got into the driver's side, Edward turned the car over. It roared to life. I grasped the handle, gaping at him like a fish. "It's loud," Edward said with a smirk.

"No shit."

"So, if I have to buy a car, I need to deposit the check," Edward sighed. "I need to stop at my bank." I nodded and he pulled away. It was a tense ten minute drive to the bank. He tore open the envelope, his eyes bugging out of his head. "There are too many zeros."

"How much did Jacob pay you?"

"$50,000," he squeaked.

"Ugh, cheapskate," I snarled. "You cannot get a decent car in LA for anything less than $75,000. Whatever is not covered by the check, I'll pay. Think of it as a welcome to the family present, Edward."

"That's not necessary, Bella," Edward said as he shot me a glance.

"A few rules, Edward," I said. "Number one, despite the fact that I pay you, I want us to be friends. I love to give my friends presents. If I want to give you a fucking Lamborghini, then I'm going to do it. Number two, relax. We can have fun with each other while you're guarding my body. Despite whatever light Jacob painted me as, I'm not a complete raving slut…okay, well, I am but only when I'm fucking lit. Number three, smile. I'm guessing your parents paid some serious buck for those pearly whites. Let me see 'em. Besides, if you're going to be with me, there's going to be a ton of photogs begging for my pictures."

"Let's get to know each other first, Bella," Edward sighed. "This may not work out."

"What do you mean? Am I that offensive?" I pouted.

"Of course not! It's just that…never mind," he grumbled. "I'll be right back. This check isn't going to bounce is it?"

"No, Edward," I said. "My last film made nearly a hundred mil in the box office." I rolled my eyes. "Do you want me to come into the bank with you?"

"That won't be necessary," Edward said in a cool tone. "I'll be right out." He hopped out of the car and jogged into the bank. Ten minutes later, he came back out and eased into the car. He started it and I jumped again at the sheer noise of this thing. "Not used to the noise?"

"Nope. I like my cars to not cause permanent hearing damage," I quipped. "God, this car is older than my dad. And he's old. Are you sure you don't want to trade it in?"

"I'm positive," he snapped. "Leave my truck alone. It's mine and I'm going damn well keep it. I'll get a pretty car to tote your skinny ass around and not embarrass you. Okay?"

_Jeebus!_

"What crawled up your butt and died?" I spat.

"Look this car is the only thing I have left from my parents. They were killed in a car crash when I was seventeen by a fucking drunk driver. My house, my friends and all of my life was changed that day. This truck was given to me by my father on my fifteenth birthday and we worked on it so I could drive it when I turned sixteen. It's all I have left." He glared at me momentarily before shifting back to stare out the window. I bit my lip, feeling incredibly sorry and selfish for belittling his truck.

"I'm sorry," I said in a tiny voice.

"I don't need your pity."

"No. But, I shouldn't be a bitch about it. I honestly didn't know. Look, let's try this again," I said. I turned to face him, sticking out my right hand. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and I'm twenty-three years old. I'm a Virgo and my favorite food is mushroom ravioli, though I don't get a chance to eat it since it has too many carbs."

At a stoplight, Edward tentatively took my hand. "I'm Edward Masen and I'm twenty-six years old. I'm a Gemini and my favorite food is my mother's apple pie but I haven't had it since she died."

"Look, obviously you care about this truck. Why don't we strike up a compromise?" I suggested. "I have four parking spots in my condo. When you come to my place, you can drive your truck and while we're doing out my  _thang_ , we drive you new whatever you're buying. Then when you go home, you take this beast, yeah? Best of both worlds."

"That…seems fair," Edward said. "Since this car is mainly for you, what would you like?"

"Edward, I don't care," I shrugged. "It's ultimately  _your_  car. Get something that you like."

"I want safe," he murmured. "My aunt drives a Volvo. Perhaps you've heard of her, Esme Cullen?"

"Oh yeah," I smiled. "She's married to Carlisle Cullen. He's an amazing director. I've always wanted to work with him. But, if Carlisle's your uncle, why aren't you an actor?"

"I'm trying to be, but no dice," he said, shrugging one shoulder. "I went to UCLA and got my degree in business administration with a theater minor. I'd had a few roles in commercials but nothing that lucrative. I refuse to use my uncle to get an in with the executives. That's why I'm still Edward Masen."

"Why would you be something different?"

"I was adopted by Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle after my parents' accident. Legally, I should be Edward Cullen. But, I refuse to change my name. In my mind, it's disrespectful to do so."

"That makes sense," I said. "Oh! There's a Volvo dealership!"

Edward turned in and we got out. His eyes were drawn to some crossovers. However, when he looked at the price, his golden eyes bugged out. "That is way too expensive…"

I sidled up to him and checked the price of the model he was looking at. "My car is easily worth three times this," I said, looking up at him.

"You are a gajillion dollar actress," he said dryly. "Me? Lowly bodyguard of said gajillion dollar actress."

"Hush," I said, swatting his arm. I trotted over to a young sales guy. He was cute, in a boy next door way.  _Flirt, Isabella. Use your fame for good. Not evil._  "Excuse me?" I asked sweetly.

"Um, h-hi," he stuttered. "Y-you're B-bella S-swan!"

"I am. What's your name, handsome?"

"Tyler. Tyler Crowley," he replied, holding out his hand.  _Ugh, sweaty._  "What can I d-do for you?"

"My friend needs a car," I smiled.

"Is he your b-boyfriend?" Tyler squeaked.

"Does he look like he's my boyfriend?" I purred. Edward was looking at the car but also watching my interaction with Tyler. Something in his golden eyes indicated that he was not looking at me so he could 'guard my body.' He looked like he wanted to fuck me in that car.

"No," Tyler blushed. I linked my arm with Tyler and dragged him over to Edward. They spoke briefly about the safety specs of the car. I let the boys handle the negotiation. I usually don't deal with this when I buy my vehicles and other various items. That's what Jacob's for. I tell him what I want and he gets it for me. Watching the boys, I saw that they shook on something and Tyler winked at me. Striding past my spot in the showroom, Tyler walked away from Edward. I danced over to Edward and smiled.

"So?"

"Tyler is preparing my paperwork. I'm getting this car in black," he explained, running his hand over the C70. "It's the safest in its class and plus it's sleek enough for your highness."

"I'm not a princess, Mr. Masen," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "You may think being an actress is a cakewalk and that everything is handed to me on a silver platter. It's not. I bust my ass when I'm on the job."

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands in defense.

"Mr. Masen?" Tyler called. "I have your paperwork all drawn up. We have the car that you want on a sister lot in the valley. It will be here on Friday."

"And I'll be able to finance the remaining cost after the amount I negotiated with you?" Edward asked.

"Of course, Mr. Masen. If you step into my office, I'll show you the monthly payments for the remaining cost of the car," Tyler explained.

"Edward, I wanted to pay for the rest," I pouted.

"Thank you, Bella. But no. This is something I want to do for myself. I have some money from an inheritance from my parents. I'm not completely destitute," he snickered. "I live in a nice apartment, in a nice neighborhood."

"Fine," I huffed. I walked over to the lobby area and sat down on the generic leather couches there. I pulled out my cell phone, playing on Facebook while Edward finished his business in the dealership. A half hour later, Edward came out with a pile of paperwork and a tentative grin. "All good to go?" I asked in a steely tone.

"Yep."

"Fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my condo," I said curtly. "I have an audition tomorrow for a new role. It's a movie about a megalomaniac CEO and I'm trying out for the main female lead. It's hot and sexy and something completely different from my usual role."

"Are you mad at me, Bella?" Edward asked as we walked out to his thing.

"No. I'm tired, hung over and slightly sore," I explained. "Take me home."

"Fine," he sighed. "If this is you happy, I hate to see you mad."

I turned and glared at him. His truck roared to life. Driving through the streets of LA, Edward dropped me off in front of my condo. I was getting ready to leave when Edward's hand touched my forearm. I shuddered when his warm skin came in contact with mine.  _What the hell is that?_

"What time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Your audition. What time? I need to pick you up," he said, arching a brow over his aviator sunglasses.

I checked my planner on my phone. "Eight. Be here by seven-fifteen," I answered. "You've been cleared with the security guys and you have my keys to my condo. Just come on in when you get here. Call me if you're going to be late. Oh, and you're driving my car tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he smirked. I darted into my condo and away from Edward Masen. Stripping out of my clothes, I went into my bedroom and fell into a dead sleep.

xx STARLET xx

I woke up early the next morning and actually worked out in the gym in my condo. I needed to sweat out the toxins from two nights ago. After my workout, I showered and masturbated.  _What? I'm horny. This is why I'm a slut._ Padding to my closet, while naked, I tapped my lips. What should I wear to this audition? I'm the wife of a CEO that whores herself out to get the 'love' that she needs because her husband is not giving it to her. Oh, the irony when the CEO hubby hires a whore to escort him to some party and it's his wife.

Let the debauchery and fucking ensue.

I decided on a pair of sinfully non-existent panties and a black corset. It thrust my tits up to my chin and gave me one hell of a waist. I also chose a red skirt that hugged every one of my curves in addition to sheer black blouse to show off the corset. Finishing off the look with a pair of black booties, I carried my clothes into my bedroom. I dressed in my scanty underwear before putting on my makeup. I made sure that my eyes were sultry and sexy, but kept the rest of the face neutral. I curled my hair and let it fall over my shoulders in soft waves.

Once my makeup was done, I finished getting dressed and sauntered into my kitchen. I ate some granola and yogurt, sipping hot tea. As I was putting my dishes into the dishwasher, a quiet knock rapped on my door. I waited a few moments to see if Edward would let himself in. He did. "Hello?" he called out.

"In the kitchen," I replied. Edward came into the kitchen. He wore a pair of khakis and a black t-shirt. In his hair, he wore his aviator sunglasses. "You look nice."

"Um, thanks," he mumbled. "I wasn't sure what the appropriate attire was for a bodyguard. So, I figured comfortable and easy to move in was okay."

"No, you're good. However, if we go out at night, you will need to be more stylish. I can have my personal shopper at Neiman's pick out some things for you. I'll just need your sizes," I smiled.

"You don't need to buy me clothes. My cousin, Alice, she is my personal shopper. She's an actress too. However, she is like addicted to shopping. All of us are decked out in the latest fashions," he chortled. "Are you in a better mood?"

"I am. I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday," I apologized. "I really wanted to help you with the Volvo."

"It's okay, Bella. But, I don't want to rely on other people," he said proudly. I got that. When I left my Podunk town in Washington, I lived in a tiny apartment until I got my first part. I stayed in that apartment as the roles got larger and subsequently, so did my paycheck. Now, I want to pay it forward.

I nodded and picked up my bag. I pressed my keys into Edward's hand and looked into his captivating eyes. "The audition is in downtown. It shouldn't take that long. Jacob said I'm a shoe in. Afterward, we can go out for lunch and get to know each other."

"That sounds okay, Bella," he said. "We can go over expectations and such." I gave him a sweet smile. Picking up my keys, I headed to my door with my bodyguard on my heels. We got into my Audi and I plugged in the directions into my GPS. Edward expertly handled my car, driving to the glass building where I was having my audition. We rode up the elevator to the fifteenth floor where we both were ushered into a large conference room. An older gentleman and two female assistants were seated at the table.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," the man said. "I'm Aro Volturi and I'm the director of this film,  _Metropolis_. If you could pick up the script at the edge of the table and read the highlighted passage. I'll play the part of Eric for audition purposes."

"Do you have your Eric?" I asked

"Yes. Michael Newton has been cast as Eric," Aro explained. "He would have liked to be here but he was finishing up filming his latest film in Australia."

"Michael is an amazing actor. I've always wanted to work with him," I lied. I personally couldn't stand him. He was too touchy feely and clingy. We fucked about four months ago and he had a little dick. "Whenever I'm ready?"

"Of course," Aro said with a smile.

I read my lines and played it up for Aro. He seemed impressed with my skills, jotting down notes as I acted for him. We read the part three times before Aro said that I was done. "Well, Miss Swan, I do believe you embody what I envision for Mia in this part. I do want to have you read with Michael to see if you have fire, but I don't foresee that being a problem. Congratulations. I'll fax over a contract, rehearsal schedule and filming schedule to your publicist."

"I got it?"

"You got it," he chuckled. "Rehearsals start in a month and then filming a month after that. We're going to be in Toronto for six weeks and then here in LA on a soundstage for two weeks for the love scenes. You are comfortable with nudity, right?"

"I am," I answered. "As long as it's tasteful, though. If it looks like a porno, then, ew…no."

"It will be rougher than most scenes since you are a whore in the film, but you will not be exposed," Aro said. "Hell, Michael has a full frontal scene."

I bit my lip to prevent my laugh from escaping my mouth. "Wow."  _Brilliant, pithy response, Swan._ Aro chuckled and stood up. We shook hands before I left. Edward was reading a magazine in the lobby of the office. He looked up at me and gave me a crooked smirk. "I got it!"

"You did? That's wonderful, Bella," Edward said with genuine excitement.

"He's going to fax over the contract and schedules to Jacob. Let's get some food and then we'll pick them up so I can have my attorney look them over. Or at least the contract."

"Cool," Edward said. "Where are we going to eat?"

"The Palm," I replied. "They have the best steak. Since today is the last day that I get eat anything until after this film is done, I'm going to gorge myself on steak, goat cheese whipped potatoes and key lime pie."

"God, that sounds so good," Edward moaned.

"It is the best, Edward. The restaurant is just around the corner. We can walk there," I said. Edward arched a brow. I tugged on his muscular forearm into the elevator. We rode down in silence and walked to the restaurant. The general manager led us to a back corner after I gave him a hefty tip. I also said that I wanted a male, gay waiter. We were seated and Frankie delivered a glass or red wine for me. I tried to get Edward to drink but he said that he was working. Frankie took our orders and left us to chat. "So, Edward…"

"Yes, Bella," Edward snickered as he sipped his water.

"Tell me your life story," I said, waving my hand.

"I'm pretty boring," he shrugged. "I was born in Chicago. Lived there until I was seventeen and then moved in with my aunt and uncle after my parents were killed in that car crash. I had my senior year in Beverly Hills High School. It was like the real  _90210_. Fucking bizarre. Anyhow, I graduated and went to UCLA. But, I told you that already."

"Business major, right?" I asked. He nodded and nibbled on some bread. "Have you done anything with that?"

"I tried being a business drone but I hated the conformity of it. So, I auditioned for some toothpaste commercial and got it. I quit my corporate bullshit job and started to pursue acting full time. Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme helped me with getting my headshots and I use my cousin Alice's manager. I got a few more commercials and some modeling gigs, but nothing really panned out. I'm a decent actor, but I'm not you."

"You've seen my work?" I asked.

"I loved you in  _Bel Canto_ , that Italian period piece. You were amazing. There were so many facets to your character. On the surface, she was lovely and sweet but was a complete black widow in the matters of love and life," Edward mused. "You were nominated for a Golden Globe, right?"

"And an Academy Award," I added. "But that Kristen chick beat me out."

"She sucked," Edward replied, wrinkling his nose. "Plus she's a bitch." He clapped his hands over his mouth. "I didn't say that."

"No, it's okay," I bellowed. "She is! I had to do something for MTV Movie Awards and she was distant and bitchy. It was like her converse shoes were not worthy of touching me."

"Now, what about you, Bella? Tell me YOUR life story," Edward asked as Frankie delivered our meals. I bounced in my chair, cutting into my massive t-bone steak. "Um, wow. I've never seen anyone so excited to see a steak."

"Shut it. I eat red meat once a year," I said as I put a large piece of the medium rare steak into my mouth. I moaned loudly. "So fucking good."

"You, uh, have some steak sauce on your chin," Edward laughed.

I wiped my face, glowering at him. That caused Edward to laugh harder. "Do you want to my pathetic story?"

"I doubt it's pathetic," Edward said as he sobered.

"Oh, it is. I was born in a little town called Forks, Washington. Seriously, you blink and you miss it," I began. "My dad is, I guess, the police chief. I wouldn't really know since we haven't spoken since I left Forks when I was eighteen. My mom died when I was five from breast cancer. I never really fit in there but I managed to find my niche in the theater. I worked my way up from bad modeling jobs to commercials to one liners to what I am today in five years."

"How did you meet Jacob?" Edward asked, his golden eyes freezing over.  _Okay, he apparently doesn't care for my publicist. Hell, I don't care for my publicist. He's a douche-tard._

"I had just finished an episode of  _CSI_  as a slutty girl/victim and he was working with another one of his clients. He said that he saw potential in me. We met for lunch and he offered to work with me. The next day, I got my hair cut, highlighted and met with a personal trainer. Jacob was bankrolling my makeover and I'd pay him back once I hit it big. The next audition I went on was for a lead role in an independent film. I played a pregnant girl and was recognized by the Cannes Film Festival, Sundance and a few other film festivals. I was the next 'it girl.'"

"Is Jacob always a fucking douche-tard?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I've learned to ignore him or to kick him in the balls. Jacob is infatuated with me but he will never get me. He's gross and old and blech. I'd rather eat a cardboard box than fuck him."

"You can sue him for sexual harassment," Edward offered.

"I could but in some strange way, I feel indebted to him. So, we just bicker and he flirts and I ignore him."

"He hurt you yesterday, Bella. I can see where he grabbed your arms yesterday," Edward frowned. "He's so much bigger than you."

"Then, I guess you always need to be with me to protect me from the evil Jacob Black," I winked. "How's your steak?"

"Best ever," he answered as he took a bite. "Now, about expectations…"

"Edward, I think Jacob hired you to babysit me," I said. "I work hard. But, I also play hard. I like to have fun. Alcohol, recreational drugs, and sex. Your job, I believe, is to make sure I don't get pregnant, raped or killed."

"Drugs?"

"Cocaine, ecstasy, marijuana," I shrugged. "None of that shit that you have shoot up. I hate needles. However, I prefer to drink. It's easier to get and far more legal. Anyhow, I also think you're supposed to protect me from rabid fans. I've got a few. Did you notice a little weasly guy sitting on the bench across from my condo?"

"Yeah," Edward said.

"That's Walter. He's my stalker. Every so often I give him a strip tease from my balcony," I said with a smile. "Before you leave today, give him a wave. He'll think you're my new boyfriend and trash the begonias."

"Bella, this is serious," he chided.

"Walter is harmless. To humans. Potted plants and shrubbery? He's a menace," I giggled.

"You know, you're actually pretty funny," Edward said.

"Does that mean I should sign up for the next Judd Apatow comedy?" I asked, wiggling my brows. Edward smiled crookedly, showing his perfect white teeth. "Now, I'm done with my cow. I want some key lime pie. Split a piece?"

"Fuck no. I want my own damn piece of pie," he said. "You afraid you won't be able to finish it?"

"I can finish it, but Gustavo, my trainer may kill me," I replied. "Please? I don't want to be killed by a Cuban trainer from hell, who is channeling his inner-Castro. Pretty please?"

"Fine," Edward retorted. I clapped my hands and beckoned for Frankie. Our cows were wrapped up. I decided to give my leftovers to Edward. I truly didn't eat red meat. I would get a random craving for it but I'm sated now. Frankie did bring our key lime pie and we inhaled it. The final piece of pie had no chance. We fought over it but in the long run, I won.

Edward left to go to the bathroom and I paid the bill. We left soon after that but spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing. Despite our rough beginning yesterday over the car, Edward was actually a pretty funny guy and extremely smart. I could definitely see him as a friend. A close friend. Probably one of the few people that I could trust in this town.

Do I trust Jacob? Fuck no.

My attorney? I pay him enough, so yeah.

My cousin, Emmett? Yes. Definitely. He's the big brother I never had.

His wife, Rosalie? Nope. Total bitch and a half.

Edward? After knowing him for a day, I trust him about as much as my cousin.

_Should I be concerned?_

Eh, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that Edward is going to be my bodyguard, my friend and it doesn't help that he's fucking easy on the eyes.  _More masturbation fodder. Come to momma!_

**A/N: There's their first meeting and first day together on the job. Yeah, Bella's a slut. A far cry from the girl in the first chapter. Anyhow, it'll take her some time and a lot of humble pie to get her there. Pictures of Bella's condo, Edward's truck and new Volvo are on my blog. Also, the banner for this story is there, too. Created by the fantastic JA Mash. Girl you are awesome with your banner-making skills. Huge props for you! Leave me some love about Skankarella and Bodyguardward. (That's pretty lame). MUAH**


	3. Wrapping Metropolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be mild drug use in this chapter along with some femslash sex.

**Hey all – thank you for sticking with me through the fail of, well, you know…I hope everyone liked the first chapter of Starlet. It's something that I've never done before but I hope you enjoy it. Anyhow, on with the show.**

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear.**

**Chapter Three: Wrapping Metropolis**

**Three Months Later**

**EPOV**

"Cut!" Aro yelled. "Michael, I don't believe you. You are supposed to be, essentially, raping your wife whom you hired as an escort to be your date for a party. It's about control. You're enjoying this too much."

"So, rougher?" Michael asked. He scratched his blonde hair and gave a very confused look.

Aro turned around and rolled his eyes. Sighing deeply, he said an exasperated yes.

_God, I can do so much better than him. Not that I'd want to act out a rape scene. Especially, not with her. Not with Bella. She's too sweet._

_When she's sober._

"Mike, get lost in your feelings," Bella suggested. She was naked from the waist up and was getting her costume put back on. "You are not Michael Newton, right now. You're Eric Foster. You just found out that your wife has been whoring herself out since you used my agency for an escort. How would you feel if your girlfriend did that? Your wife?"

"Your gay lover," snickered one of the stage hands under her breath. I choked back a quiet laugh, nodding minutely.

"Fucking pissed," he grumbled. "But, I wouldn't rape her."

"You're getting what you paid for. She's a 'sure thing' in the sack and you're going to damn well take it," I supplied. "It's not about hearts and flowers. It's about showing the whore who's the boss."

"Jesus, Bella's bodyguard gets it," Aro mumbled under his breath. "Edward, right?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Are you an actor?"

"I'm trying to be," I replied.

"You've seen the rehearsal. Show us what you think Michael should do to Bella. Or rather, what Eric should do to Mia," Aro said. "Isabella is a professional and understands, right? You can do this with Edward?"

"Of course, Aro. Perhaps if Mike sees it, he'll be able to perform. The right way," Bella snapped.

I nodded and removed my wallet from my pocket and sunglasses from my hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Walking onto the set, I took Michael's mark in the office scene. Aro called out action and I heard the door open. I spun around in the chair, glaring at Mia.  _She's not Bella. She's not your boss right now. She's a whore. A whore who you hired. Take what you bought._

"Eric!" she gasped. "Wh-what are you…?"

"Shut up," I sneered. "What are you doing here? I hired a professional since I knew my  _wife_  couldn't hack it. And surprise, surprise…look who shows up."

"Maybe if you were home more often, Eric," Bella spat. Her arms were crossed over her breasts, giving her beautiful cleavage. I got up from my chair and approached her like I would my prey. My swagger was pronounced and my gaze was fixed on Bella. She slowly backed up until she hit the wall. Her chest heaved as she panted in expectation, fear, and anticipation.

"If you want to act like a whore, then you'll be treated like a whore," I seethed. I shoved her hands above her head and reached for the breakaway part of her costume. It tore easily and her breasts fell out of her top. With my other hand, I squeezed her breast and crashed my lips against hers.  _Holy mother fuck, she has such soft lips._ My hand moved down her body and tore her skirt away before I heard Aro yell cut. I pulled away and dropped my gaze to Bella's shoes.

"That was brilliant, Edward. Why didn't you audition?" Aro asked.

"My manager didn't feel the role was right for me," I answered. "But, yeah. That's how Eric should act."

Bella had a robe handed to her and she slipped it around her shoulders. She was beaming at me proudly while I gathered myself after the brief but intense scene.

"Why don't we take a break?" Aro suggested. "I need to discuss a few things with Michael. Excellent work, Edward. For the next film I'm directing, I want you to audition. You've got promise, young man."

"Thank you, Aro," I said, blushing.

Bella had slipped off her heels and tugged on my arm. I followed her to her trailer, not really sure what to say. I felt up her breast and kissed her. On set _. I'm so fired. It's probably not in good form to feel up your boss. I'm so fucking screwed._

Once inside of Bella's trailer, she squealed like a banshee. "Holy shit! Edward, that was fucking amazing! I'd so rather be pretend-fucking you then 'No-Dick Newton.'"

"Um, thanks?" I chuckled. "No-Dick Newton?"

"His cock is the size of a tampon," Bella said dryly. "It's sad. And the poor guy has a full frontal scene. He's going to be the laughing stock of Hollywood."

"Not all men can be well-endowed, Bella," I said, arching a brow.

"I bet you are," she winked.

_I am, actually. But, you're my boss and you shouldn't know about my humongous cock. The fact that I'm sporting a chubby after that scene is not all that professional._

"I'm what?" I feigned ignorant.

"Well-endowed," Bella giggled. "Come on, give me a hint."

"No, Bella. I'm not going to tell you my cock size. We're friends but not that close," I said.

"What? Boys don't go around with rulers and compare dick sizes? My cousin Emmett did that with his college suite mates," Bella laughed. "But, then again, it's Emmett. He's a bit, well…"

"Mentally challenged?" I offered. "Trust me, I remember Emmett. He keeps calling me Howdy Doody."

"It's because your hair is red-ish," Bella said, waving her hand. "Just ignore him. It works best."

A knock came on the door. Aro poked his head inside. "Bella, we're ready for you. However, Michael requested that Edward stay out here. He's intimidated of you, for some strange reason."

"I think he's intimidated since Edward can step into his role as Eric easily," Bella said. "However, we're almost done with filming. You'd figure he'd be comfortable in his character."

Aro shrugged and turned to leave. Bella looked at me, giving me a smile. "Tonight, you, me and  _The Real Housewives of New Jersey_. Get pizza."

"You're filming," I said.

"I have two more days. A few carbs will not hurt. Besides, you can kick my ass at the gym tomorrow morning. Gustavo trusts you. I also need to punish you for pinching my nipple, Masen. I think you liked it," she snorted. She fluffed her hair and then kissed my cheek. "Later, Edward. Thank you!"

"You're welcome," I called back as she slid out of her trailer. Flopping onto the couch, I heaved a sigh. Despite the fact that I kissed her as a 'demonstration' for No-Dick Newton; I felt something for Bella. I shouldn't. She's my boss and can so eat my balls for dinner. But, in the past three months, I'd learned that she was a sweet girl but was tough as nails. She needed to be. Especially with Jacob as her publicist.

_What a douchetard._

He treats Bella like a whore and is so rude to her. What I saw on the day of my interview was nothing to his daily phone calls and constant griping. Not to mention that he is pretty physically rough with her. He works out with Bella and her trainer, Gustavo, and when they spar for kick boxing, he doesn't hold back. She's constantly covered in bruises.

_I wonder if he'd fight the same way with me?_

In addition to his constant teasing and belittling, Jacob also supplies Bella with what I'm supposed to protect her against: drugs, alcohol and debauchery. When she's not filming, he has her out on dates with Hollywood's bad boys who obtain illegal drugs. On occasion, those drugs are mixed with alcohol and sex. Lots of sex. The guys are not gentle either. I want nothing more than to punch the shit out of the guys for 'forcing' themselves on Bella while simultaneously smacking some common sense into her head. She's so fucking brilliant but naïve at the same time.

"Don't get involved with her, Edward," I berated myself. "She's trouble. And a job. Move on." My cell phone rang from my pocket. I checked the caller ID.  _Alice_. My cousin. "Hey, Tinker."

"What up, Red?" Alice giggled. "Whatcha doing?"

"Waiting for Bella to finish her scenes for the day," I answered. "What about you, Tinker?"

"Oh, not a whole lot. I just finished shopping," she replied.

"Surprise, surprise," I chuckled. "What did you get me?"

"Some really cute things for MTV Movie Awards. Bella's up for choice female actress and best kiss," Alice gushed. "Lucky bitch. I'm only up for choice supporting actress."

"Be grateful you're up for something, Alice," I responded dryly. "What is this cute thing for the Movie Awards?"

"It's a black suit with a deep blue shirt. I also got you the sexiest pair of sunglasses, Edward," she squealed. "You'll look like a secret service agent next to your charge. Très sexy and bodyguard chic."

"Really not the goal I'm looking for in a job, Tinker," I said. "Let me guess, though. I'm coordinated with Bella?"

"Yep. I've spoken with her people and she's wearing a blue dress. I called under the ruse that I didn't want to purchase the same dress. Her stylist was very forthcoming. Anyhow, how are things with you and Bella? Have you fucked?"

"Alice! Jesus! Blunt much?"

"What? You like her," Alice said. "What's not to like, though? She's pretty and a great actress. She also seems to be a lot of fun. I can't wait to go to the Movie Award after parties with her."

"Alice, she doesn't role with the same crowds as you," I said. "You're more wholesome than Bella. However, I think a big part of Bella's partying stems from her publicist."

"Ugh, the dog," Alice cringed. "I've heard some horrid, nasty rumors about him. Did you know that he once tried to force one of his clients to fuck him? Like, almost rape. You need to keep an eye on him. I don't trust him."

"Neither do I, but those are some serious allegations, Tinker," I said as I ran my hand through my hair. "What happened to the girl?"

"She was some model and then she fell off the face of the planet," Alice murmured. "I'd hate to see something similar to Bella."

"Bella doesn't take shit from anybody, Alice," I chuckled. "She'd be one to kick Jacob in the balls and then ask questions later."

"Anyhow, MTV Movie Awards are in a week. Be ready for a good time, Edward," she said. "I really do hope that you introduce me to Bella."

"Are you coming to the after party at My Studio?"

"No. Can you get me and Jasper in?" she asked. Jasper was her boyfriend. He was also an actor. He was known for his part in a movie where he could manipulate the elements. He's currently working on the sequel.

"I'm certain I can ask Bella to put your names on the list," I smirked. The door rattled and Bella came back inside. "I've got to go, Tinker. Love you!"

"Say hi to your sister for me," Bella said as she slipped out of her robe.  _Fuck, she's naked. Turn around, Masen. Don't look at your boss._

_What an ass…_

"Bella says hi," I said coolly, ignoring the beautiful naked woman in the trailer.

"Oooooh, can I talk to her?"

"Not now, Alice," I said. Bella was putting on her panties. Her very tiny panties. "Soon, okay?"

"Fine. Later, Red!" Alice chirped and hung up the phone.

"I'm so glad that I'm done with that," Bella shuddered as she put on her matching bra to her tiny panties.  _God, her skin is like porcelain. So smooth. I want to touch it all._

_Stop it. Edward, she's your boss. You're in charge of keeping her safe._

"Did Michael get it?" I asked as I pocketed my cell phone.

"Yeah, he did. However, he was still too 'into it,'" Bella said, wrinkling her nose. "Did you order the pizza?"

"No. I was on the phone with my crazy sister the whole time," I shrugged. "What do you want?"

"Meat supreme," she said, pulling on her jeans. "Oh, and the garlic bread, too. I'll make the last day that Michael has to make out with me hell. Garlic breath. Nummy."

"Attractive, Swan," I said dryly, dialing her favorite pizza place. I ordered two pizzas and the garlic bread. Bella also begged for me to get a slice of chocolate cake. Rolling my eyes, I obliged her request and scheduled to have it delivered to condo in an hour. Bella swiped a hoodie that I had left in the trailer and wrapped around her tiny frame. "Are your clothes not good enough?"

"Shut it," she said. "I'm cold and don't really feel well. I just have a tiny tank top. Your hoodie is warm and smells like you."

"And this is a good thing?" I asked, arching my brow.

"Yeah. You smell like fresh, clean man, with a splash of vanilla and dash of spice," she winked.

"Vanilla? I…um…huh?" I laughed. "I don't even own anything remotely vanilla."

"It's your shampoo," she shrugged. "And no, I didn't smell your head. On purpose. That one night while we were watching  _Bridesmaids_ , you conked out on my couch and I did the same, sleeping against your hair. Your head. It's was vanilla-y."

"You're so odd, Bella," I said, picking up my keys to my Volvo.

"But you love me," she smiled, putting on her massive sunglasses. "Shall we?"

"Yep," I said as I opened her trailer door. She hoisted her huge purse onto her shoulder and breezed past me. I could smell her own perfume, mixed with her cigarettes. My cock twitched in my jeans but I quickly calmed myself, imagining my aunt and uncle doing the nasty.  _Ewwwww…that's gross._ I locked up the trailer and walked out to the parking lot with Bella falling in step with me.

"Edward? There's a wrap party for the movie in two days," Bella said meekly. "Jacob is insisting that I go. It's going to be at the Voyeur Club. It's a swanky club where live art is displayed. It kind of goes along with  _Metropolis_. Alcohol, drugs and sex."

"Will there be drugs?" I asked.

"Probably not broadcasted, but I think so," Bella said. "I'll be good. I don't want you having to deal me trying to grab your crotch since I'm a handsy drunk and flirtatious drug addict."

"Bella, that's why I was hired, To ensure no one tries to take advantage of you. If that means you grab my junk in a drunken stupor, I'll deal with it," I said with a tight smile.  _Though, I'd rather you be grabbing at it while you're sober._ God, I need to stop this line of thinking. It'll never happen. It shouldn't happen. Bella is too much for me.

"Maybe I'll act drunk to cop a feel," she said, linking her arm with mine.

"Bella," I warned, arching a brow.

"I'm kidding, Masen. Jesus," she snickered, poking my side. "Ugh. My feet."

"What's wrong with your feet?"

"Those damn hooker heels are evil. My feet are killing me," she grumbled.

I stopped and crouched in front of her. "Hop on, Gimpy," I said. "I wouldn't want you to bitch the entire way to the car." She gave me a wet willy before she hopped on my back, piggy-back style. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and her breathing was right by my left ear.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered, kissing my jaw. I smiled and carried her to my Volvo. Carefully placing her on the ground, I took her purse and put it in the backseat. She clambered into the front seat while I jogged to the driver's side. Navigating the darkened streets of Los Angeles, I sped back to Bella's condo. She eventually wrapped her arms around my forearm and zonked out on my shoulder. Soon, I pulled up to her condo and eased into my assigned parking spot.

"Bella? Wake up, sweetie. We're home," I said as I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No. Carry me up."

"I'm strong, Bella. But not that strong," I snickered. Her nose wrinkled. I think she mumbled 'liar.' However, she released my arm and got out of the car. We rode up to her place in silence. She was leaning with her head on my shoulder.

"You know, you're kind of not a comfy pillow?" Bella said.

"I'm not?"

"Nope. You're too hard. Like you're carved out of marble or granite or some shit like that," she giggled. "And your shoulders are bony."

"I guess I'll get fat so I'm more comfortable for you, Miss Swan," I said flatly.

"Perhaps a few pounds wouldn't be too bad," she quipped. The elevator opened up and we walked to her door. I opened it up since if I was with her, I needed to do a perimeter sweep. I checked inside of her door. Nothing was out of place but I did assess the condo, just to be safe. Once it was clear, I helped Bella inside. She handed me some money for the pizza and said that she needed to shower. The pizza came and I paid for it with the money that Bella had given me. I pulled out dishes and silverware. I swiped a coke from her fridge and plopped down on the sofa. I was watching ESPN when she came out in a pair of short shorts and a tight camisole. It was abundantly clear that she was not wearing a bra.  _Don't look at her boobs. Yes, you've seen her naked but she's still your boss._

"Pizza," she bellowed as she skipped to her counter. It caused her chest to bounce and that did not help the situation I had going on in my pants. She put a few sliced on each plate and came into the family room with our food. "Here you go, Edward."

"Thanks," I said as I nibbled on the meat supreme pizza. We managed to eat both of the pizzas and Bella finished the garlic bread. She could eat. Yet, she was so skinny. Athletic with the perfect amount of womanly curves.

"Edward, your pocket is vibrating," Bella said as she grabbed the remote from my hand. "My guess is it's Jacob to give you the details about the  _Metropolis_  wrap party at Voyeur. He called me with some more information while I was in my bedroom."

I nodded and pulled out my cell phone. Sure enough, it was Jacob. "Hello?"  _Asstard,_  I added mentally.

"Hey Edward," Jacob said gruffly. Bella grabbed my hoodie that she wore earlier and pointed to her balcony. She was going for a smoke. "I'm assuming that Bella told you about the party in a couple of days, right?"

"She did," I said.

"Excellent. Now, you are going to the party in a capacity to protect Bella. However, you still represent her and my company as well. You need to be dressed for the part," Jacob sneered into the phone.

"I know, Jacob. I'm not stupid. I have something appropriate," I said.

"Also, do you have a gun? Shoulder harness?"

"I do have a gun," I answered. "My company wouldn't have hired me without an active FOID card or knowledge about weapons. Will I need it?"  _You are also aware of my qualifications, Jacob. Are you really that dumb?_

"I'd carry it. Just to be safe," Jacob suggested. "You need to make sure that Bella has a good time but doesn't make a fool out of herself. You get all of her drinks for her. Follow her everywhere. Even the bathroom. Okay?"

"Okay," I answered. "Do you know the start time of the party?"

"Nine until it's over. Bella should stay the whole time," Jacob said. "Unless she gets shitfaced. Then, drag her out of there. I don't want to have to cover her ass if she pulls some stupid shit, like fucking in the bathroom or streaking down Wilshire Boulevard. I've also arranged for a limo for the event. It will pick you both up at Bella's condo at eight-thirty."

"Will Bella be using her stylist and such?"

"Yes. Ginny will be at the condo at roughly four to beautify Bella. You need to get at the condo by no later than six. Any questions?"

"Nope," I answered. "If there are any changes, please let me know."

"Will do, Edward," Jacob said as he hung up the phone.

"So did you get the skinny from Jacob?" Bella asked as she sat down next to me. I nodded. "Pretty much you have to drunk babysit me, right?"

"Essentially," I said as I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm never to leave your side, fetch your drinks and escort you to the bathroom."

"Oh goody," she said with an unenthusiastic fist pump. "Do you want to stay in the guest room tonight? I have an early call tomorrow."

"Nah. I should head home. What time tomorrow?"

"I have to be in the makeup chair by 5:30."

"I'll be here by five," I said. "Sleep well, Bella. Good night." I heaved myself off the couch and ruffled her slightly curly hair. She swatted at my ass as I chuckled, dancing away from her wimpy blows. I waved one last time before ducking out of her condo.

I drove the short distance from her condo to my apartment in my monstrous truck. I parked it in the garage, earning some nasty glares from my neighbors. Their little Audis, Saabs and Mercedes surrounded my red Chevy truck. They looked so sleek and pretty but I loved my beast. My Volvo, which was parked at Bella's condo, would be a better fit here. However, I refused to part with my truck. My dad and I rebuilt this engine and it was mine. All mine.

I stripped out of my clothes and crawled into my king-sized bed.  _Too lonely for just one person._ I lay under the comforter and thought about Bella. How she felt in my arms during that scene. Her lips against mine. The feeling of her breasts under my hands. Her perfectly round ass. My cock sprang to life when I imagine her delectable behind.

"Damn fool," I grumbled at my arousal. "Stop thinking that  _that's_  going to happen. It ain't going to work." Much to my chagrin, my cock tauntingly twitched at me. "Ugh, fine. We'll have some self-loving. Fucking perv."  _Yes, I talk to my dick. Smarmy bastard._

I closed my eyes as I slipped my hand into my boxers.

Bella's mouth was moving against mine. Her warm, taut body was melted in my embrace. "Edward," she'd murmur. Her fingers were tangled in my hair as she ground her pussy against my now raging hard-on. My fingers were wrapped around my cock and I slowly stroked it, imagining that it was Bella's wet, hot pussy riding me. Opening my nightstand drawer, I pulled out some lube and squirted some on my palm of my hand.  _Much better._

My imagination raged with visions of Bella rocking on my now hard-as-steel dick. Her perfect breasts bouncing. Her brown curls cascading down her back as her head was thrown back in ecstasy. "More, Edward. Fuck me harder," she'd growl.

"Yes," I hissed as I increased the speed of my hand. "Anything for you, my Bella." My cock twitched when I blurted out her name. My hips bucked in time with my pumps and I moaned loudly. I desperately wanted to fuck…no, make love to Bella. She was an amazing girl.

So beautiful and spunky.

So smart and funny.

So easy to care for and to love.

_What?_

"Fuck!" I yelled as my orgasm coursed through my veins, spurting out onto my stomach. Wrinkling my nose, I heaved a sigh. "I so need a girlfriend. This is so much easier when there are two people involved." I got up off my bed and padded to the bathroom. I wiped off my stomach and washed my hands. Looking up at the mirror, I shrugged at my highly unhealthy thinking.  _She's my boss. Never going to happen…_

Too bad I had saucy, sexy dreams about her all night.

xx STARLET xx

"Ginny, I think my hair should be down," Bella argued with her stylist.

"Bella, you're wearing a halter dress. Your back should be exposed. Show off those sexy shoulders," Ginny argued.  _Yes, show more skin. Please!_

"How about a ponytail?" Bella suggested. "It's pulled away from my face and we get the maximum skin exposure but I don't feel naked."

"A sleek ponytail," Ginny conceded. "Thank goodness your hair is already blown out straight. We don't have time to start from scratch. Edward's already here."

"Can I say hello?" Bella squealed.

"No. I need to finish your hair and adjust a few things with your makeup," Ginny said. "He can come back here, though. She's not naked, Edward."

_Damn it._

I walked to the back of Bella's condo and saw her bedroom transformed into a mini-salon. Ginny, a short red-head with green eyes was tugging on Bella's hair. Bella was wearing a short satin robe and fuzzy slippers. "Hi, Bella. How was your day off?"

"It was good. Gustavo came this morning for a brief workout but I spent most of the day reading and sleeping. You look hot, Masen," she winked. "Did Alice get the suit for you?"

"No. I picked it out myself," I said with a crooked grin. "I'm not completely fashion-challenged." I was wearing a light gray suit with a white shirt, no tie, and a pair of black dress shoes. Clipped to my belt was my nine millimeter gun.

"Why are you wearing a coat?" Bella pouted.

"I have to hide this," I said as I hitched my suit coat over my gun. "Jacob insisted I bring it. Not that I don't trust those guys in the film, but you never know."

"That's so hot," she cooed. "Can you show me how to shoot it?"

"No, Bella," I smirked. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Open up that champagne in my fridge. It's a day to celebrate! No more working No-Dick Newton! Besides, you don't have to drive my fat ass all over Los Angeles."'

"I'll have one glass but I need to be on my best behavior," I chided. "Ginny, do you want a glass?"

"Fuck yes," she giggled. She winked at me as she finished Bella's hair. I nodded and went to open up the champagne. I swiped three glasses from her hutch in the dining room. I poured the two women large glasses of champagne while I barely filled my glass. I carried the glasses and the bottle of champagne to Bella's bedroom. "Oh! It's pink!"

"Yep," Bella smiled as she took the proffered glass that I held in front of her. "It's authentic champagne from Champagne, France. Edward, have some more!"

"This is fine," I said as I held up my glass. "So, Miss Swan, any words of wisdom?"

"I don't have to see Michael Newton's dick anymore. Thank GOD," she giggled as she downed her champagne. "More, Edward. Please?"

"Don't get too hammered before you get to the party," I admonished. She rolled her eyes and nodded, thrusting her glass closer to me. I filled her flute again and she sipped it this time.

"Okay, Edward. You need to get out. I want you to see her all gussied up. Besides, her dress doesn't lend itself to underwear," Ginny blushed.

"Oh hush, Edward's seen my goodies. I got a nice rack, huh?"

"Um," I coughed. I felt my skin flame as I dropped my gaze to her feet. "I'll be in the living room." I turned and scurried out of the bedroom. I completely bypassed the living room and headed out to the balcony. Gripping the cold metal of the railing, I took a few deep breaths. I saw Walter dancing across the street. He was holding up some binoculars to his face. I waved at him. He huffed and kicked at a shrub nearby.

I sat down on the balcony and ran my fingers through my hair. I don't know how long I sat on the balcony but eventually, Bella came outside. She was looking absolutely sinful. Her dress was black and skin-tight. It dipped low beneath her breasts. The skirt fell to mid-thigh. On her feet were a pair of purple stilettos. Her accessories were all purple and red. "You okay, Edward? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine," I said.

"Then why are you blushing?" she asked, sitting on my lap. She was so affectionate. With everyone.

"Because, um, you're my boss. I shouldn't be making commentary about your…" I trailed off, gesturing to her chest. "It's not professional."

"You grabbed my tit three days ago," she quipped.

"Acting," I said, arching a brow. "Besides, did Newton get the idea afterward?"

"Yes, he did. Though, I liked your hands on me more than his," she shuddered. "You would have been a better Eric. In that brief scene we acted out, you got so cold and it became unbearably hot, Edward. Plus, I'm not going to lie. I got turned on when you took control."

_You're not the only one._

"Anyhow, the limo called my cell phone. He's here. We should go," Bella said as she got up off my lap. I nodded and headed inside. Ginny was lugging down her shit-ton of equipment and wished Bella a good time. I assisted Ginny as we rode down the elevator together. We parted ways. Bella and I went to a sleek stretch black limousine. Ginny got into her blue Volkswagen Beetle. I helped Bella into the limo and went to speak with the driver.

"Hey, man," I said as I got into the passenger side. "I'm Edward Masen. I'm Bella's bodyguard."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jared," he said, shaking my hand. "Let's go over some particulars. The wrap party is at Voyeur, correct?"

"Yes. It starts in about ten minutes and goes until whenever," I explained. "If there is a situation, you may need to pick us up in the back. If not, then we can leave the way we came. Can I get your cell phone number?"

"Sure," Jared said as he rattled it off. I programmed it into my phone and we were off to the club. Jared and I chatted on the drive to Voyeur. He was an old friend of Jacob's. Despite his friend, Jared was a pretty likable guy. He was funny and seemed to be pretty genuine. In addition to being a driver, Jared was also trained in self-defense. He was also packing some power under his suit. A glock.

Nearly forty-five minutes later, we pulled up in front of the club. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Jacob.  _Bella needs to walk in with Newton. She'll just LOVE that – Jacob._

_You get to tell her, Jacob – Edward_

_Fuck. I'd hope you could smooth it over. Please? – Jacob._

_You're on your own, Jacob. Quit being a pussy – Edward_

_Fuck you, Masen – Jacob_

I heard Bella's cell phone go off in the back of the limo. A few seconds later, "What? Fuck no! I'd rather gnaw off my left boob than walk in with No Dick!...You better make this worth my while, Jacob. I hate you."

"She seems pissed," Jared snickered.

"She is. This is why I insisted that Jacob make that call," I answered. The limo stopped in front of a black carpet and I hopped out. The flashes of the paparazzi were blinding. Ignoring them, I walked to Bella's door and held out my hand. She took it with a little more power than necessary. "It's only walking in, Bella," I whispered.

"You knew?" she said with a fake Hollywood smile.

"I found out via text," I said. "Please, don't do anything rash inside."

"Like fuck some random guy in the middle of the dance floor?" she replied as she sashayed toward Michael.

"Right," I sighed.

Michael wrapped his arm around her waist and they smiled for the paparazzi. He was totally eating it up, resting his hand as low on her body as he could. Bella laced her fingers with his and eased his hand closer to her waist. Once his fingers grazed under her breasts, Bella separated herself from Michael and ventured off on her own. I followed her like a shadow. She turned every so often and smiled softly at me. I nodded in her direction, not wanting to break my 'character.' We were not a couple. However, the looks she gave me would read to the public that we were. A few of the paparazzi shouted out who I was. Was I her boyfriend? Lover? Bella just smiled coyly and went inside the club without answering their questions.

"Ugh, I need a shower," Bella groaned as she wiped at her arms. "Michael was rubbing his hands all over me and his miniscule cock was hard as he held me. It was foul, Edward."

"I'm sorry," I chuckled.

"Let's get something to drink," she said as she looped her arm through mine. We walked through the darkened club. It had a wanton vibe to it. There were women in various states of undress, moving to the pulsing music. They were acting out sex acts and I understood why the wrap party was here. It was what  _Metropolis_ was about: sex, drugs, alcohol, power and control. The bartender, who was also a woman, gazed at Bella like she was a steak. "Hi, beautiful," Bella purred.

"Hello, Miss Swan," she replied. "I'm a huge fan. What can I get for you?"

"Something with a lot of alcohol that will get me drunk fast," she smiled.

"We have a 'Metropolitan;' it's a special drink we created for your party," the bartender smiled.

"Sounds perfect, beautiful. What's your name?" Bella asked.

"Emily."

Bella beckoned to Emily and leaned forward on the bar. Emily moved closer and to my surprise, Bella kissed Emily on the lips. I'm talking a full-on kiss. I turned away, slightly uncomfortable watching them kiss. "Emily, promise me you'll keep me in the booze and perhaps we'll do some more of that," Bella cooed against Emily's mouth.

"Have you ever been fucked by a woman, Miss Swan?" Emily asked.

"No. But there's a first time for everything, beautiful," Bella smiled. "I'll have a Metropolitan and my bodyguard will have iced tea in a high ball glass."

"Perhaps he can join us in our fun, Miss Swan," Emily said, arching a brow.

"As tempting as that sounds," Bella began, "he'll have to wait. You seem amazing, Emily." Emily smiled and began making our drinks. Soon, Bella got a purple martini and I got my iced tea. Bella walked to Aro and hugged him. They began chatting while I looked around the club. One of the other 'escorts' from the film came up and hugged Bella and Aro. After a few moments, she tugged on Bella's arm and they headed onto the dance floor. I stood off to the side and watched Bella like a hawk. She danced with the girl and they were having a good time. Emily joined them in the dance floor, carrying two Metropolitans. Bella picked up the glasses and handed one to her friend. Emily dropped the tray and took Bella's hand. She kissed her softly before walking away. Bella smiled at Emily and popped something in her mouth.

_Fuck. What did she take?_

I eased onto the dance floor and slid behind Bella. "What was that?" I hissed in her ear.

"Ecstasy," she answered, grinding her ass into my crotch. "I just took one. Relax."

"I can't relax, Bella. It's my job to protect you," I said, holding onto her hip. "How can I do that when you take shit like Ecstasy? Are you sure it's Ecstasy? It could be pure cyanide."

Bella downed her drink and handed it to the other girl. She danced away and went to the bar. Bella turned around and slipped her arms around my neck. "It's not cyanide. I'd be dead if it was. Do I feel dead to you?" she asked, dancing seductively to the music.

"No, but that's not the point, Bella," I chided.

"You are far too handsome to be worried over little old me," she said as she put her head on my shoulder. "You're young. Find a girl and dance with her. Get laid, Edward. Have fun."

"Bella, I can do that on my own time. Not now. Right now, I need to take care of you," I said.

"Edward, I survived just fine without you," she said as she stepped away. Her eyes were flashing with anger. "Sometimes you can be so…so…overbearing. Let me cut loose and have a good time." She turned and stomped away. I huffed a sigh and followed her, but she was moving too quickly through the crowd. I lost her at the bar. I turned to her friend who was flirting with a new bartender.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"She came and got her drink and went that way," she said, pointing to a back room. "She's with Emily."

"Thanks," I said flatly. I went toward the back to a darkened room, save for some dimmed lights and some red accents. It was a very seductive room. I could barely see Emily and Bella in a corner. They were kissing and caressing each other. Bella's dress was pushed up over her hips, showing her bare bottom half. Emily's hand traced up Bella's leg and took purchase  _there._ I moved out of the room. It was inappropriate to see this. However, seeing two beautiful women make love to each other is every man's fantasy. But, I couldn't watch. I shouldn't watch.

"Edward, I know you're there," Bella said in a breezy voice. She was so drunk and now blitzed on Ecstasy. I poked my head around the corner and saw that Bella had lowered her dress. Emily was still kissing Bella's neck, caressing Bella's breasts. "You can watch, if you want."

"Not particularly," I said. "Bella, you can do whatever you want but not this. Not here. At least go back to your condo."

"This club is called Voyeur," Emily cooed. "You're supposed to watch. I can see your cock, Edward. You're hard as a rock. You want to watch me eat her pussy." She fell to her knees and hoisted Bella's dress up. Throwing one leg over her shoulder, Emily's mouth was soon buried in Bella's body. I turned on my heel and left, staying right outside of the door. I wanted to make sure that no one went inside while they were doing that.

The sounds that Bella made were fucking hot. Her moans and sighs went straight to my cock. It was pressing against the seam of my suit pants. "More, Emily. I love your tongue on my pussy," Bella crooned. "Fuck me with your fingers." I heard the slap of Emily's hand against Bella's thighs. "Harder, baby."

"You like being fucked by a woman, Miss Swan?" Emily asked.

"It definitely has its benefits. That thing you do with your tongue is amazing," Bella said. "Do it again."

"Gladly, Miss Swan. Your pussy is the sweetest I've ever tasted. I'll forever want yours," Emily said. Bella's responding moan sounded like she was close and that Emily had resumed her ministrations with her tongue.

"Fuck! I'm so close, Emily!"

I banged my head against the wall and groaned quietly. A few moments later, a scream filled the room. I looked into the room and saw Bella slide down the wall in bliss.  _Good, she's not hurt._ I stood outside of the room until Bella came out a few moments later. "You didn't reciprocate?" I snapped.

"Nope. She was on her period," Bella explained. "God, can you be more of a prick?"

"I can, Bella. What the hell was that? Are you a lesbian now?" I growled.

"No. I'm experimenting," she said as she sauntered away. "Let me do my thing, Edward. Now that I've got the edge off, I will behave. But I'm still going to get drunk." She went back to the bar and got another Metropolitan.

Bella ignored me the rest of the night. However, she did behave for the rest of the night. She danced, drank and had a few cigarettes. I stood off to the side and watched her. Around two in the morning, I needed to go to the restroom. All of the iced teas I had drunk were doing nightmarish things to my bladder. I took one look at Bella and saw that she was talking Aro and the producer, Stefano. She was in good hands. I darted the restroom and peed like a racehorse.

I walked out of the bathroom to find a very frantic Emily. "Edward!" she breathed. "Bella needs you."

"What's wrong?"

"I am not sure, but she started slurring her words while I was giving her some water," Emily said as she grabbed my hand. "There's not a lot of booze in the Metropolitans. She should not be this drunk."

"Were you the only one giving her the drinks?" I asked.

"I think so," Emily said. I followed her to the booth where Bella was sitting. She was cuddling with Michael and he looked has happy as a clam. His hand was on her breast. Emily growled lowly.

"Bella," I said. "Look at me, sweetie."

"No. I'm mad at you, Edward," she mumbled drunkenly.

I pulled out my phone, handing it to Emily. "Call this number and have him meet us in the back, okay? His name is Jared." Emily nodded fiercely and spoke to our limo driver. "Bella, you need to come with me. Please, sweetie?"

"Can I cop a feel?" she slurred, smiling sloppily at me.

"Whatever you want, Bella," I said as I gently pulled on her arm. She came willingly and waved at Michael. He looked irate as I pulled her away. I enveloped her in a hug and glared at Michael. "What did you give her?"

"Something to loosen her up," Michael said smugly. "Apparently, she has someone watching over her."

"You know that's rape, fucktard," I snarled. "She's not in her right mind. I'm tempted to call the cops on you."

"I bet as soon you as get her in that fucking limo, you screw her," Michael yelled.

"You are such an ass," I said as I guided Bella away from the booth. Emily handed me back my phone and led us through the kitchen to the rear exit. "Thank you for looking out for her, Emily."

"I know that what Bella and I did was just a random fuck. I'll never see her again but my sister was raped from a guy slipping her some GHB. No one should have to go through that," Emily said quietly. "Besides, that Michael dude was a creepy fucker."

"With a little dick," Bella said as she snuggled closer to me but tripped over her own feet. I caught her easily and scooped her up into my arms. "Edward, let's fuck, baby."

"No, Bella," I said. Jared had pulled up and Emily opened the door for us. "Thanks, Emily. Make sure something happens to Michael."

"Oh, I will. It will include my fist, some alcohol and my stiletto heel in his ass," she said with a wicked grin. "He'll know what it's like to be someone's bitch."

I gently placed Bella in the backseat and crawled in next to her. Once the door was closed, Jared drove away from the club. Bella was cuddled next to me and her lips were nibbling my neck. "Stop, Bella," I said as I moved away.

"Don't you want me?" she pouted. "Am I not attractive?"

"Bella, you're a very beautiful woman but you're drunk and are suffering from the effects of some drug," I said as I took her hands in mind. "You just need to go to sleep, sweetie."

"Naked. With you," she said as she pulled her hand away from mine and grabbed at my crotch.

"No. Fully clothed. Alone," I clarified, capturing her hand in mine. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away from me abruptly. She curled up and her sobs filled the limo.

"You don't want me," she cried. "Nobody wants me. I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life."

_Oh, God. She's a pathetic, sorry-for-myself drunk._

"Bella, I never said that. You are not coherent. If I tried to do something with you, it would be without your consent. I don't want to hurt you," I said as put my hand on her bare shoulder. "If we do something, I'd want you to be aware and able to say yes. Right now, it's the booze and the drugs talking. Besides, I'm not all that great. I'm a nerd with red hair and no ass."

"Edward, your ass is perfect," Bella sniffled.

"Nah. It's too flat. Bella, you just need to sleep when we get home," I said as I ran my hands down her arms.

She turned and faced me. Despite her tears and her glassy eyes, she was still so beautiful. "Will you stay with me?"

"Yes, Bella. I have my bag in the guest room already," I said. "Why don't you try to relax for the rest of the car ride home?"

"Can I put my head in your lap? The limo is spinning," she said quietly. I nodded and guided her to my lap. She cuddled against my thigh and within moments, she was asleep. Jared eventually pulled up to Bella's condo complex. Carefully, I picked her up and carried her inside. Paul, the crotchety doorman, helped me get Bella inside the elevator. Jared held my keys and we got her inside.

"Here are your keys, man," Jared said quietly. "What the fuck happened?"

"No Dick Newton," I snarled. "He slipped her something in her drink and she's all fucked up. I've got to call Jacob tomorrow and insist that she never work with him again. What an ass."

"Definitely," Jared shuddered. "Do you need help changing her?" I glared at him. "Just asking."

"I'll see you later, Jared," I said as I led him to the door.

"Just so you know, I'll be your limo driver for the MTV Movie Awards. Don't lose my number, Edward," Jared said. "Good luck with the drunk princess." He left the condo. I locked the door and went back to Bella. She was snoring. Loudly. I shook my head and picked her up from the couch. Carrying her back to her bedroom, I placed her on the bed. I swiped a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from her armoire. I slipped her dress from her body. I tried to not pay attention to her beautiful naked form.

But, hell, I'm a guy. I see boobs and I get hard.

So shoot me.

Once I got her changed, I tucked her into her bed. I placed some Advil and water next to her bed on the nightstand. I closed the lights and padded to the guest bedroom. I divested myself of my suit and put on a pair of basketball shorts. I left my shirt off since I cannot sleep with a shirt on. I get too hot. I left the door open and tried to fall asleep. But, I knew it would be fruitless to try. I'd be too paranoid about Bella: that she'd puke all over herself and choke on her own vomit.

About two hours later, I heard her run to the bathroom and begin to hurl. Her hacking and retching was loud. It sounded like she was puking up her entire being. Eventually, I got up from my bed and checked on her in the master bathroom suite. She was huddled around the toilet, hugging it for dear life. Her ponytail had been taken out and her chocolate brown hair fell around her face like a mahogany curtain. "Bella?" I whispered.

"I'm in hell," she croaked. "Why do I do this to myself?"

"I'm not sure," I said as I kneeled down next to her. I gathered her sleek brown hair into a loose ponytail as she continued to throw up. "Do you like puking up your entire week's worth of food?"

"Not particularly," she said, wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. She fell against my chest. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and she was breathing heavily. "What happened after Emily?"

"In the back room? After that?" I asked.

"I don't remember," she murmured. She looked up at me and her eyes were no longer glazed over in a drug-induced haze. "I didn't fuck anyone else, did I?"

"No. But Michael Newton thought he was going to get some. He's the reason for your memory loss, we think," I cringed. "Emily found me after I went to the bathroom and said that you shouldn't be as hammered as you were. Michael must have slipped something in your drink. Honestly, we can't prove anything. Bella, you gave me a heart attack tonight."

"Why? I'm no one special," she shrugged. "People only like me because I'm famous. Hell, you only like me since I sign your paychecks."

"Bella, you are special," I said. "And I do like you more since you do sign my paychecks, but I also consider you a friend. A very close friend. You know things that most people don't."

"Like you hate peanut butter and you have noxious gas after you eat mushrooms?" Bella asked. Her stomach groaned and she clutched her belly. "Ugh, don't mention mushrooms. The belly doesn't agree with that."

"Deeper than that, Bella," I said. "And I do not have noxious gas. That would be you with mushrooms, chick."

"Oh, right," she giggled. One of her hands moved to her head. "No laughing. Hurts the noggin too much."

"I'm talking about my fears and desires to be an actor," I said, cupping her chin. She stared at me. "My secret about music."

"You haven't played since you were seventeen," she muttered. "But, you miss it and are incredibly afraid of the feelings it might stir up about your parents."

"Not even Alice knows that," I said. "I should maintain a professional distance from you, Bella. But, you've come to mean too much to me already. I can't let anything happen to my best friend."

"I'm your best friend?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"You are, Bella. Please, lay off the booze and don't let anyone touch your drinks," I said. She nodded and crawled into my lap, putting her head on my bare chest. "And the drugs, too."

"I'll try," she whispered. "You're my best friend, too, Edward. You know so much about me, as well. Hell, you've seen me without makeup. That's unheard of for men and me." I rolled my eyes. "Edward, you like me because of me. Not because of my celebrity status. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella. However, you need to go to sleep after you drink a bottle of water," I chided. "Up."

"You're strong. I see those pecs and killer abs," she said as she poked my belly. "You can pick my fat ass up."

"I could but it wouldn't be very graceful," I snickered. She looked at me, daring me to pick her up. Heaving a sigh, I put my arms under her legs and behind her back. Getting to my knees and then slowly rising to my feet, I carried her to the bedroom. She smiled smugly. I placed her on the bed and handed her the water on her nightstand. "Drink it all, Swan. There's Advil on the nightstand, too."

She chugged down the water and took the Advil. Biting her lip, she looked up at me. "Edward, I know that, um, well, we've crossed all sorts of boundaries tonight, but can you stay with me? The idea that Michael put something in my drink scares the shit out of me and well…"

"Sure, Bella," I said as I crossed to the other side of the bed. "You don't kick, do you?"

"I don't think so," she blushed. "Thank you, Edward."

"Sleep well, Bella," I whispered. She nodded and curled up, facing me. Some of her hair fell across her cheek and it took all of my restraint to not brush it away. She looked so vulnerable, sad and afraid as she fell into a troubled sleep. "I'll always be here, Bella. I'll always protect you."

"Kay," she said sleepily. "My hero…" I chuckled and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: And I'm back…first chapter since my hellacious week last week. I worked on this during down time but yeah. Anyhow, pictures of the locations (Edward's apartment and Voyeur Club) are on my blog. In addition to those, I'll post pics of the clothes they wore, too. Thank you again to JA Mash for the fabulous banner. Picture on my blog and on my facebook page. Check us out. We're fun!**

**I'm in some serious review withdrawals. Please give me some positive reinforcement. I need it. Thanks bunches and much love to all of you! Hugs!**


	4. Friends

**Hey all – thank you for sticking with me through the fail of, well, you know…I hope everyone liked the first chapter of Starlet. It's something that I've never done before but I hope you enjoy it. Anyhow, on with the show.**

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear.**

**Chapter Four: Friends**

**BPOV**

Again with the timpani drums in my head. What. The. Hell? Cracking open my eyes, I was blinded by the bright sunshine blazing through my windows. Heaving my poor exhausted body up, I saw a tall glass of water, two ibuprofen and a folded note. I downed the pills with the entire glass of water before picking up the piece of paper. It was from Edward.

_Bella –_

_I ran out to get you some 'hangover' food, plus meet with Jacob about the party from last night. I should be back to your condo sometime in the early afternoon. If you wake up before I get back, take a shower and rest. You had a rough night last evening; your body is not going to be happy with you._

_Call me if you need anything._

_Yours, Edward_

What happened last night? My brain was foggy and muddled. I faintly recalled Emily and our little tryst in the darkened room. Then, after that, it was murky and disjointed. I just prayed that Edward could fill in the gaps for me. I did decide to follow his advice and shower. I felt incredibly crummy and if I washed that nasty feeling from my body, I might feel somewhat human.

After a languorous shower, I put on my most comfy pair of yoga pants and Edward's hoodie. Plopping myself on my couch, I curled up to watch some HGTV and get some new ideas to redecorate my bedroom. I was bored with it.

Apparently, I had dozed off and I woke with a start with Edward entering my condo. He held a bag from my favorite Chinese place and a to-go tray of something to drink. "Hey slacker," he teased.

"Shhhh," I hissed. "Too loud."

"Sorry," he chuckled as he grabbed some plates. Balancing the bag, the drinks and the plates, he walked to my spot on the couch. "I got you crab Rangoon, General Tso's chicken and shrimp fried rice. Then, for dessert, strawberry milkshakes."

"Ugh," I groaned, holding my stomach. It was flipping, turning and doing massive somersaults in my tummy.

"Too much, too soon?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded pitifully. "Perhaps later?"

"Okay," he said as he went to put the food and drinks in the fridge. He sat down next me and stared into my eyes. "What do you remember?"

"Emily, purple, then fuzziness," I said.

"What do you remember about Emily?" Edward pressed.

"Um, that she went down on me," I mumbled, blushing furiously. I looked up at Edward and saw a faint blush on his own cheeks. "I don't remember much after that."

"You went wild, Bella," Edward said. His eyes were filled disappointment, anger and sadness. "You drank yourself silly and took ecstasy. On top of that, Mike 'No-Dick' Newton spiked your drink with something. God, he really is a 'No-Dick.' Has to drug girls in order to get some? What a fucker. It was Emily that noticed that something was wrong with you. Mike looked like he was…um, ready to reenact the scene from a few days ago, without your knowledge."

"He drugged me?" I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "Did he do anything?"

"He was feeling you up when I dragged you away," Edward explained, rubbing his face. I gasped, clutching my chest at the feeling. Mike had touched me without my permission. "Bella, I feel responsible for what happened. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have stayed by your side, no matter what."

"What did you do that you had to leave?" I asked woodenly.

"I had to pee," he muttered.

I saw red. Yes, what Mike did was wrong but Edward had nothing to do with it. "Edward, do not put this on yourself because you had to take a piss," I snapped. "Ow. I shouldn't yell. That hurt. Part of it is on me. While I had no control over Michael, I did control what I did prior to that. I was the one who drank the alcohol and took the ecstasy."

"Bella, the drinking and the drugs scare me. I lost my parents to a drunk driver," he said as he took my hand, staring into my eyes. "I don't want to lose my best friend the same way. Or in an overdose or something worse."

"I'm your best friend?" I blubbered.

"Yes. You are," he said, giving me a crooked grin. "You're a lot of fun. You're smart, funny, quick-witted, pretty and an epic pain in my ass, but you are my closest friend, Bella. I'm going to be honest, though. I hate what the drugs and alcohol do to you. You're no longer my friend. You turn into this bitch and I don't want anything to do with you. However, I still do since it's my job to protect you, even though I don't like you very much."

"Was I rude to you last night, Edward?" I sniffled, looking up at him.

"At the party, yes," he said tersely. "However, after you puked up everything you ate, you were more docile. And scared. You asked me to sleep with you."

"Have sex?" I squeaked.

"No, Bella. Sleep. You know? Snoring? Sleep talking? Pillow hogging? Kicking?" Edward quipped.

"I do not do all of that. Do I?" I pouted.

"Um, unfortunately, you do," he said, arching a brow. "But, I'm chucking it up to your half-drunken stupor."

I fell back on the pile of pillows, covering my face in embarrassment. I was also pissed at myself. I was going to end up dead if I kept this up. I mean, really. Do I want to be one of those actors and actresses who are a part of the '27-Club?' That I don't make it past my twenty-seventh birthday? Tears were spilling onto my cheeks and I didn't even realize that I was sobbing until Edward pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I clutched at his AC/DC shirt while I fell apart.

"I'm sorry for being an epic, heinous bitch last night, Edward," I sniffled, wiping my nose with my sleeve. "I'll make you a promise. I'll try to limit my inebriation to just alcohol. No more drugs, okay?"

"That's a noble effort, Bella. But, you have to want to do it for you," he explained. "Not for me or anyone else. Intrinsically, you need to stop the drugs and alcohol."

"Okay," I said. While I wanted to believe that I could do this, I was uncertain. But, I'd try it. I had to. Despite my behavior, Edward was the closest person I had besides my cousin, Emmett.

When I turned eighteen, my father and I had a falling out and I hadn't spoken to him since. The fight that I had with my father on my eighteenth birthday is what caused me to move out to Los Angeles and pursue acting. Charlie Swan didn't think I could hack it as an actress. I was too clumsy, no talent and wasn't pretty enough.

My dad's eating crow now. HA!

Anyhow, Emmett, my dad's sister's son, was the only family I had in Los Angeles. Rather, period. With my mom dying when I was a kid and my dad being a douche, I was pretty much an orphan.  _Poor me._  For a few weeks, I stayed with Emmett until I had enough money saved to get a studio apartment. Emmett was also the one who managed to get me my first auditions and head shots. I am forever indebted to him for his generosity and patience.  _And his lumpy couch._

His wife? Yeah, I hate her guts and I don't know what he sees in her. When I moved in with them while they were still dating, Rosalie, Emmett's wife, barely tolerated my presence. Her comments were biting and her attitude sucked toward me. However, Emmett explained to her, on a daily basis, that I was family that we look out for our own. Rosalie still refused to give me the time of day in the past because I was a 'nuisance.' Now, it's because I make easily three times as much as Rose for each film I do. And because I actually have talent as opposed to silicone boobs and bottle blonde hair.

 _At least the curtains match the carpeting, sweetie._ God, I'm such a bitch. I need to stop.

xx STARLET xx

Edward and I spent the rest of the day just lounging. He told me about his meeting with Jacob regarding Michael. Jacob blew a gasket and contacted Michael's publicist. Edward explained that Jacob threatened to go to the press with rape allegations against Michael if he didn't leave Hollywood. Mike's publicist explained that he had to fulfill his obligations for  _Metropolis_. Jacob said that if Michael laid another finger on me, Edward would kill him with his bare hands. Based off of the menacing stare that Edward gave to my wall, he'd do it, too.

After recovering from the party, I worked with Gustavo to get the toxins out of my system. Edward also helped me with some self-defense techniques. I was grateful for that but leery at the same time. I could do the motions while I was sober but what about when I was drunk? That's a disaster waiting to happen.

In addition to the extra workouts, Edward and I talked at length about his parents and their untimely death. It almost seemed like he was trying to scare me straight. I admired his effort but got a bit bored of his repetitive speech about the negatives of drugs and alcohol. He also told me that his sister/cousin was going to be at the MTV Movie awards during one of our marathon meetings. She seemed cool. A bit hyper, but cool. I was looking forward to meeting her since I could possibly get fodder to tease my bodyguard.

"So, I'm meeting your sister today, huh?" I asked Edward. I was getting my hair curled for the MTV Movie Awards by Ginny. He was sitting on my bed once he had arrived from his apartment.

"Technically, she's not my sister. She's my cousin. But yes, you're meeting her and her boyfriend, Jasper," Edward said as he smoothed out his suit coat. I grabbed his hand and unbuttoned his jacket. Sure enough, clipped to his belt was a small hand gun. "You could have just asked, Bella."

"It's more fun to physically molest you," I quipped. "Jacob insisted?"

"Yep. I've got clearance from the producers though I don't foresee any issues," he shrugged. "But, then again, I didn't think there would be any issues at the wrap party."

"Stop," I chided. "Not your fault."

"I'm supposed to protect you, Isabella," he snarled. "If Mike comes near you tonight, his balls will be fed to him with a side of shit and piss sauce."

"Easy, killer and that's gross."

"That's the point, Bella." Edward shot me a hard look and arched a brow. He looked scrumptious tonight. Edward wore a dark charcoal gray suit and a deep blue shirt that was left unbuttoned. In his untamed hair, he wore a pair of sunglasses that were sexy. His pale skin had a slight tan to it since we had gone surfing in Malibu the day before. His golden eyes were sparkling as he looked at me.

_He's a friend. A gorgeous, single, unavailable friend._

"Edward?" I asked.  _Deflect! Deflect! Find him a girlfriend!_ "When was the last time you went out on a date?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "A few months ago. Why?"

"You have got to have a life besides taking care of my fat ass," I said.

"You are not fat, Bella," Ginny said, smacking my shoulder. "You wouldn't be able to fit in the tiny dresses I buy for you, dork."

"Ginny, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, smiling at my makeup artist and stylist. She was cute. Ginny had red curly hair and bright green eyes. Half the time, she hid them behind funky glasses or she was perpetually blind with forgetting to put in her contact lenses. She had a good body; a little bit bigger than me with huge boobs. They made her look heavier than she really was. I could definitely see Edward and Ginny hitting it off. They were friendly with each other.

"Nope. No boyfriend," she said as she ran her fingers through my hair. "What are you thinking, Swan?"

"You two should date," I said, looking at my bodyguard and stylist.

Ginny blushed and looked up at Edward. He coughed nervously. "Bella, a guy as good looking as Edward doesn't need you to play match maker," Ginny said dryly. "Besides, um…I may not be his type."

"Ginny, you're a very pretty girl," Edward said. "If you want to go out for lunch or something…?"

"This better not be a pity date, Masen," she snarled.

"God, no!" Edward blushed. "Perhaps there is something there…we'll never know if we don't try it. If things work out, we can thank Bella for her meddling. She can be the best maid of honor at our wedding."

 _What? No. Not a wedding. Just screw around. Marry me…um, I didn't say that._ "See?" I said.

_You are an idiot, Swan. You'd rather have Edward ask YOU out on a date. But, he's too good for you. You only deserve fucktards. No-Dick Newton probably had the right idea…_

"I'm going to get dressed and you two and can plan your rendezvous. My hair is done, right?" I had to get them out of here. I was not thinking when I was trying to set them up. Nope. Completely moronic. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Ginny nodded and turned off the curling iron. I hopped up and grabbed my dress from my closet. Edward gestured to the living room and they left my bedroom. Once they were gone, my smile faded. Smacking my hand to forehead and mentally beat myself up.

_I'll get drunk tonight. There will be some cute guys at this shindig. I can fuck Edward Masen and kindness out of my mind with some rock-hard cock. Who's single?_

I put on my Just Cavalli blue and white leopard print satin bustier dress and applied my makeup to smoky perfection. I finished my look with the jewelry and accessories, giving my hair a final flip before walking out into the living room. Ginny was comfy on my couch, chatting with Edward. He seemed into her, giving her his crooked smirk. Their body language indicated their attraction. Ginny was leaning in toward Edward. He was facing her with his leg tucked under his body.

"You ready?" I asked. "I have to be on the red carpet in a half hour."

"Sure," Edward said. "Day after tomorrow, okay?"

"Definitely," Ginny smiled. "Give me a call, Edward."

"I will," he replied, grinning softly.

_Yep, definitely an idiot. Must. Get. Drunk. Tonight._

"Bella, I'll pack up and then go. Have fun at the awards and good luck," Ginny said.

"Thanks," I said flatly. Ginny's face fell and she went to my bedroom. I pulled on Edward's arm and gave him a harsh look. His brow furrowed. I ignored it and dragged him to the elevator. The ride down to the waiting limo was tense, as was the ride to the award ceremony.

"Bella, what is the deal?" Edward asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, shrugging slightly.

"Bullshit. You suggest that Ginny and I get together and as soon as we make a date, you get all moody," Edward said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't get it."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I am happy for you," I said, acting genuine. "What are you two doing?"

"We're going to solidify our plans tomorrow," Edward said. "If you don't want me dating her, then I'll cancel. However, she is a nice girl. Smart and funny, too. Definitely a step up from my last girlfriend."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Her name was Britney. We met on a photo shoot for some clothing store. She was a model. At first, she was sweet but then was swept up in the whole 'fake' world of Hollywood. She wanted bigger and better things. Eventually, she traded up for a bigger and better boyfriend. He's some Calvin Klein model," Edward sighed. "I don't want to be with a woman who only views me as a piece of meat or a pretty face."

"I'm sorry I freaked out," I frowned. "I just didn't think that it would happen like 'right now.' And you're not just a piece of meat or a pretty face. You're smart and Ginny would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend."  _Though, I'd want you as my boyfriend._

_Stop that._

"We'll see," Edward blushed.

A sharp knock interrupted our conversation and Edward jumped into action. He slid out of the limo. Gallantly, Edward assisted me onto the red carpet. The flash bulbs were blinding. I plastered on my fake smile and waved to the press, paparazzi and fans. Edward hovered at a safe distance while I made the rounds of the red carpet.

Just above the din of the crowd, I heard a shrill 'Edward!' Turning toward the voice, I saw a petite woman sashaying toward him with a blonde man following her. She had long brown hair with bright green cat-like eyes. She wore an asymmetrical orange dress with gold accessories. The guy had on a pair of trendy blue jeans and a plaid shirt. On his head was a fedora and he had a beige coat draped over his arm.

"Tinker," Edward said with a bright smile. The woman, who I assumed was his sister/cousin, ran into his arms and hugged him fiercely. "Did you lose half your dress?"

"Shut it," she giggled, smacking his arm. "It's designer, Red."

"It's uneven," Edward quipped. "Anyhow, Alice, meet Bella."

"Hi," I said, giving her a wave. Alice smiled and enveloped me in a warm hug. She definitely threw me for a loop. I was not a hugger. I was a fucker. However, her embrace felt right and sweet.

"We're going to be the best of friends, Bella. I just know it," she gushed. We turned and the cameras flashed. Alice grabbed the blonde man's hand. He was sandwiched in between us. "This is Jasper, by the way. He's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," I replied as I smiled for the cameras.

"Pleasure's all mine, darlin," he drawled, giving me a lazy smirk.

The rest of the red carpet was spent with Alice and Jasper. Edward was a few steps behind us, watching everyone like a hawk. About ten minutes later, we were inside the theater. Alice gave me another hug before she went to her seat with Jasper and her fellow castmates from the movie she was in:  _Bridezilla_. She was nominated for choice supporting actress. Edward and I walked to my assigned seat. I noticed that there was an empty spot next to me. "Is that for you?"

"Yes," Edward nodded. "Jacob wanted me with you all at times. If people notice, he'll spin some tale that I'm your boyfriend or something. He also mentioned that he was planning on being at the after party. There are a few people he wants to introduce you to." He slipped past me and helped me sit down in my seat. I crossed my legs. Soon, the lights dimmed and the show started.

Alice won the best supporting actress nod. Her acceptance speech was adorable and humbling. She thanked everyone who loved her including Jasper and Edward. He blushed and ducked his head. I reached over and squeezed his knee. He took my hand in his, holding my fingers momentarily before releasing them.

I didn't win best kiss. The winners were from another movie and they refused to kiss each other, as per the protocol of the win. He leaned in but she pushed him away, shoving his face back. But he was undeterred. Eventually, he scooped her in his arms and planted one on her. I giggled as she stomped away angrily. The actor smiled smugly as he followed her back stage. He was cute and I know for a fact that he was single. Pining for the actress he just kissed.

I did win the best actress award. I smiled sincerely as I walked up to the podium. The best male actor from last year gave me the award and I hugged him. I thanked everyone who I worked with on the film and thanked my friends and family. After my acceptance speech, I walked offstage. Off in a corner was the actor from best kiss, Rob. Clutching my popcorn, I walked over to where he was standing. He looked pitiful. "Hey, Rob," I said, giving him a seductive smile. "Congratulations on winning best kiss."

"Thanks," he said with a British accent. "I was ready to smack one on her but I was denied."

"You got your smooch in," I giggled.

"I kissed her cheek," he said despondently. "Congratulations on winning best actress, Bella."

"Thank you," I blushed. "Are you going to any of the after parties?"

"I hadn't planned on it," he shrugged.

"Come join me at the after party at My Studio," I purred, running my hand up his bicep. I looked at him through my eyelashes, grinning softly at him. "It'll be fun." Leaning into his ear, I brushed my lips along the shell of it, "Perhaps you can get a real kiss from a woman who wants you to kiss her."

He growled lowly and stared at me with bright silvery blue eyes. His skin was covered in a light dusting of facial hair and his light brown tresses were casually messed up. "Do you have a limo here?"

"I do," I smirked. "Unfortunately, I do have my bodyguard with me as well. He's stuck to me like glue."

"As long as he gets the hint that he needs to leave, he does, we'll be perfect," Rob said quietly, linking our hands together. He was cute, in an adorkable way. Not as hard as I would have liked, but still sexy. Plus, I'd heard rumors that he was amazing in the sack with a massive peen.

"Let me just text my bodyguard, Edward. Have him meet us at the limo," I said as I reached into my purse. I quickly typed out the message and led Rob to the limo round up. Edward came out ten minutes later and the three of us walked to the limo with Jared as the driver. Inside the limo, Rob opened up a bottle of Cristal that was chilling. He poured three glasses for himself, Edward and me. Edward took it cordially but didn't drink it. He had adopted a cold persona. He didn't talk much while we rode to the club.

Not that I really cared. Rob and I were engaged in a debate over digital movies versus regular movies. Plus some hardcore flirting. Our hands were twined together and he kept brushing my hair from my face, smiling shyly. About ten minutes later, the limo pulled up to the club. Several paparazzi had set up outside of the club, knowing it was a hot spot after the Movie Awards. Edward hopped out of the car as soon as it stopped and waited outside of the limo for Rob and me to exit.

"Rob! Bella! Are you an item?"

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend in London?"

"Care to address the rumors that you're gay?"

Rob and I fought the paps and managed to get inside of the club virtually unscathed. "Gay?" I quipped, looking at Rob.

"I kissed a few guys for some roles prior. The homosexuality rumors are still running rampant. I'm very much straight. I love women," he said, twining his fingers with mine. "How soft they are. The sweetness of their kisses. The taste of their body."

"Yeah, you need to keep talking like that and we might not make it through the party," I cooed. "Your voice and accent are to just too much."

"You like my accent?" he purred, nuzzling my neck. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands rested on my waist and his eyes darkened. Dipping his head, Rob gently pressed his lips against mine. They were soft and moved easily with mine. However, there was no spark.

 _The spark you felt when Edward kissed you two weeks ago during that scene filming_ Metropolis. _You felt that all the way to your barely there panties._

Despite the lack of chemistry, I played up my attraction to Rob all night long. He was funny and I could see him as a good friend. Perhaps a fuck buddy?  _No. I need to grow up. A real relationship?_  Not ready for that yet. I am ready to have some fun with my new British buddy. Fun between the sheets.

Unfortunately, that did not come to fruition. The girl that he had kissed on stage saw him with me and flew into a jealous rage. Rob apologized to me and left to be with her. After that, I was not in the mood to party. My ticket to orgasms had left with the raving banshee. Finding Edward, I nodded toward the door and asked if we could go. Edward gave me a curt nod and we left the party. I removed my shoes in the limo and stared out the window while we drove back to my condo.

"Jacob's pissed," Edward said as he checked his phone. "You didn't stay long enough."

"Not in the mood to party anymore," I shrugged. "I never knew that my job was to be a party animal."

"You apparently needed to hobnob with some producers and directors at this shindig. And his quote was to not 'suck face' with the British Leech," Edward said as he read his texts from his phone. "I won't read what he wrote after that. It's not very appropriate."

"He called me the c-word, didn't he?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears.

"Among other things," Edward said, apologizing with his eyes. "How can he do that?"

"He's Jacob. He's evil but he's amazing at what he does," I said, wiping my face with my hands. "I just can't wait to get home, take off my dress and curl up in my sweats."

"You mean my sweats," Edward joked.

 _I'd rather it be your arms._ "That sounds about right," I said, looking at him. "Are you staying tonight?"

"If you want me to," Edward blushed.

"Tonight was…I want you to," I answered. "I need a friend tonight."

"And you'll have one. I'll always be here, Bella. As a friend," he said with a soft smile. I crawled over the seats and onto his lap. As much as I wanted more from Edward, his friendship was definitely something that I didn't want to lose. Ever.

**A/N: Bit of a transition-type chapter. It's going to move ahead in the next chapter. Probably a few months or so. I don't want to drag this out. I'm hoping to get to the first chapter by chapter ten or so. Possibly sooner. Anyhow, picture teasers are on my blog. Also, check out my facebook group. Link in my profile. Extra teasers and good times are there. Need some positive reinforcement, please! Hugs!**


	5. Fairy Tales

**Hey all - thank you for sticking with me through the fail of, well, you know...I hope everyone liked the first chapter of Starlet. It's something that I've never done before but I hope you enjoy it. Anyhow, on with the show.**

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish...). Stephenie Meyer created the world of _Twilight._ I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear.**

**Chapter Five: Fairy Tales**

**EPOV**

**Six Months Later**

After the MTV Movie Awards, Bella had to train for her next role that was based off the fairy tale, Snow White. Gustavo and I worked her to the bone, exercising and strength training with her. She also quit smoking to increase her endurance. Overall, her health improved greatly. The lack of partying helped as well. But her attitude sucked. Lack of alcohol, smoking and drugs made Bella a bit of a bitch. Okay, a lot of a bitch. When she was happy, she was ecstatic. When she was pissy, steer clear. I nearly lost my balls on several occasions due to her sour attitude.

Bella's down time also allowed me to have more of a life. Bella's attempt to set me and Ginny up didn't pan out. Don't get me wrong, Ginny was a sweet girl and all. But there was zero chemistry. When we kissed, it was like kissing Alice. That's kind of gross. Ginny and I did maintain a close friendship and whenever Bella had any of her diva moments, it was nice to have a confidante to bitch to.

And trust me when I tell you that Bella had many diva moments. She got very whiny and simper-y when she worked out. I cared for the girl but listening to her complain all of the time as she pounded the weights something that I did not want to endure. Ever again.

Bella was deep into filming this Snow White adaptation. We were currently staying in a lavish condo in Dublin, Ireland. It was near the end of the filming and close to the press tour for  _Metropolis_. I could tell that Bella was getting nervous to be around No-Dick Newton. Her snarkiness was coming out in full force. Today was one of the rare days off for her and I was taking her sight-seeing. We were taking an all-day trip to Blarney Castle, to kiss the Blarney Stone, doing some sightseeing in Cork and finishing up with a tour of the Rock of Cashel in County Tipperary. Normally, it would be with a large group of other tourists. Due to Bella's celebrity, she had arranged for a private tour guide for us. She also finagled a side trip to see where Guinness was made which I loved since I could live off of Guinness.

Best. Beer. Ever.

But, I digress. Bella was bitching and moaning as she stomped around our condo, looking for her shoes. She only got that way when she was nervous or upset, rather, pissed off.

"I need my damn boots. I can't travel the Irish countryside without my boots. My ankles need the support. Have you seen my boots? Edward, please tell me you've seen my boots," she said as she frantically ran her hands through her hair. It was pulled into a long braid since she had extensions added to it for her role.

"I've seen your boots. One of which is on your feet," I chuckled from my spot on the couch. Bella tossed an apple at me from the basket on the kitchen counter.

"Don't make me hurt you, Masen," she scowled.

I picked up the apple and took a huge bite out of it. I smiled crookedly as she continued stomping around the condo like a hippo with a hernia. Yes, I watched  _The Lion King_  on television last night. I love that line.

"Edward! The limo is going to be here in five minutes! I need my god-damned shoes," she wailed from her bedroom. "Please help me!"

"Christ," I grumbled as I got up from my spot on the couch. I flipped off the television and walked into the bedroom. She was head-first in her closet with her ass sticking out.  _Fuck. Me. That ass..._ My cock strained against my zipper of my jeans as she swung her ass searching for her shoes.

_Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme getting it on. No-Dick Newton. Jacob in a dress._

My hard-on eventually went away and I helped Bella find her shoe. It was buried under the bed. Apparently, she had kicked it off after filming and forgot it was there. I held up the boot between my thumb and forefinger as she sheepishly took it from my hand. She was stuffing her foot into the shoe when the limo driver knocked on the door. It was the same man who had been assigned to Bella once she arrived, a very squirrely man named Alistair.

We clambered into the black Mercedes Benz and we took off from Dublin. The limo sped through the Galtee Mountains and the Curragh in the County Kildare. Rolling hills swathed in the most perfect shade of green blurred through our windows. Bella was quiet, curled up on the seat and staring out the window as the emerald countryside whizzed past us.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked.

"Fine," she whispered.

"Bella," I said, arching a brow. "You don't have hissy-fits like this morning when you're fine. How long have we known each other?"

"Almost a year," she said, looking at me. Her brown eyes were sad and dull. "God, can you believe that? You've been protecting my ass for a year."

"I can believe it," I chuckled. "Seriously, what's wrong? Why are you having a diva fit?"

"I'm not having a diva fit," she said, quirking a brow.

"Yes. You are," I said as folded my arms over my chest. "I have my hypotheses, but I want to hear from you, Bella."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'm having a ‘diva fit,'" she began, using air quotes around the words diva fit, "because I'm tired, sore, nervous about  _Metropolis_ press and fuck, I'm horny. My vibrator isn't cutting it right now."

"Why are you tired, Bella?"

"Getting up at three in the morning for the past few months is kicking my ass. I'm sore because of the damn horses. My back and hips are barking something fierce. What I wouldn't give to have a massage from some hottie named Sven," she snorted.

"Sven is more of a Swedish name, Bella," I said dryly. "How about Liam? Or Hamish?"

"Have you ever known anyone who was good looking named Hamish?" she asked.

"I don't know anyone named Hamish. Liam, yes. He was a friend of mine when I lived in Chicago. Fattest kid I knew," I laughed. "Then again, I was rather portly when I was younger."

"Did you have a Buddha belly?" she asked, poking my now-flat tummy.

"Several Buddha bellies and a fat ass," I smirked. "Now, why are you nervous about the  _Metropolis_ press? I'm going to be with you, everywhere you go. Michael will not come near you without me getting in his face."

"I know but I just don't trust him. The fact that he..." she whispered as she pulled her black jacket around her slight frame.

"Bella, I will kill his pasty, no-dicked ass if he so much as breathes on you," I said as scooted closer to her. "I'm pretty certain I'll get off with a self-defense plea. He's a fucking moron and we should have pressed charges."

"Fucking Jacob," Bella spat. "He's such a douche. Only thinking about money and with his dick." She bit her lip and looked into my eyes. "What about when we do the interviews? Will you be there?"

"I promise," I said as I took her calloused hands in mine. Her hands were torn to shreds due to the reins of the horses. I missed the softness of her hands, but that really wasn't my concern. She wasn't my girlfriend. She was still my boss. My vulnerable boss. "Now, you're almost done with filming and you can relax. Once we get back to LA, you can get your massage and girly pampering."

She sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder, lacing her fingers with mine. "That sounds perfect," she whispered as she cuddled closer to me. "How much longer until we get to Blarney Castle?"

I looked up at Alistair. "About two hours, Mr. Masen," he answered.

"Want to nap, Bella?" I asked.

"Can I use your lap as  pillow?" she asked, looking up at me. Her brown eyes were beseeching me.

I nodded and she curled against my thigh, wrapping her arms around my leg. Within moments, she was dead to the world, snoring quietly. A tendril escaped from her plait and was brushing her nose. Gently, I moved the hair from her face. Bella sighed. "Edward...my Edward," she whispered. "Safe...love you..."

"Love you, too," I whispered back, closing my eyes. The lulling of the car caused me to drift off. It wasn't until Alistair was shaking my arm that I realized we had stopped. I rubbed my eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't want to wake you. You both are so cute," Alistair chuckled. "We're here, Mr. Masen."

"Thank you," I said. I reached into my pocket and popped in a piece of gum. Turning to the sleeping beauty on my lap, I caressed her cheek. " _Dolcezza_ , wake up."

"No," she pouted as she turned her head, burying it in my stomach. "Comfy."

"Come on, Bella. It'll be fun," I said as I tucked another errant curl from her braid. "You can kiss the Blarney Stone."

"I'd rather kiss your ass," she said, cracking open one eye. I quirked a brow and she sat up, stretching her body. The pattern of my denim was embedded on her cheek. "Got another piece of gum, Edward?"

"Here," I said as I handed her a stick. She popped it in and rubbed her face. After checking the mirror, Bella grimaced and put on some fresh makeup and rebraided her hair. She finished fussing over her appearance. We headed out of the limo and walked with Alistair. He prattled on about the medieval castle and the famous Blarney Stone. Bella snapped a ton of pictures as Alistair talked. We got to the Blarney Stone and I picked her up so she could kiss it, giving her the gift of the gab. She said that she needed it with the upcoming press tour for  _Metropolis_.

Alistair took pictures of the two of us as we finished our tour of the Blarney Castle. In true Bella fashion, she stumbled and injured herself. To ensure that she didn't worsen her injury, I scooped her on my back and carried her back to the limo. Alistair caught a picture of the two of us laughing, with her on perched on my back. We looked happy and honestly, the gaze between us was playful and loving.

We finished at the Blarney Castle and drove to Cork to eat some lunch in the English Market. Bella had donned a pair of sunglasses to hide her famous face. We wandered around in the English Market, tasting some local delicacies and just having a good time. Bella had her hand twined with mine the entire time unless she was looking to buy something.  I tried to not read too much into Bella holding my hand. My guess was that she needed some sort of physical reassurance and I was providing it.

Alistair found us as we were sharing some ice cream. He said that we needed to continue on our way to the Rock of Cashel. Bella curled into my side as we drove to the next location. "Edward?"

"Hmmm," I replied.

"Never mind," she said quickly.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" she pouted.

"No. You don't. I've come to realize that you need the physical connection with someone in order to feel secure," I shrugged. "If I feel uncomfortable, I'll let you know, okay?"

"So, you don't mind when I hold your hand or cuddle with you?" she asked, biting her lip.

"It's okay, Bella. But, if I start dating someone, it will have to stop. I don't want to choose between my girlfriend and my boss," I said, frowning slightly.

"Is there someone?" she squeaked.

"No. But, you should be aware. I'd do the same if you become romantically involved with someone," I said as I stared into her eyes. Her gaze dropped to my gray cashmere sweater and she nodded, playing with my watch. I wrapped my arm around her body and held her to my chest, scratching her back. She clutched my sweater as she tried to get closer to me. We stayed that way until Alistair pulled up to the Rock of Cashel. The tour around the Rock of Cashel was somewhat more subdued than our tour of the Blarney Castle. Bella still held my hand or had her arm around my waist. To any passer-by, we looked like a couple but we both knew that we weren't. I tried to keep my face impassive but I was enjoying the physical closeness that Bella and I were sharing as we were sightseeing. It was an intimacy that we couldn't achieve over night. Our friendship must caused that to come to fruition.

However, her soft touches and gentle squeezes were a reminder that I was still a man. With each caress, I was more aware of her body and how she moved around me. God, I wanted to push her against the wall and crash my lips against hers. But, I'd be no better than No-Dick. With a heavy sigh, I pushed the romantic feelings into the back of my brain and  enjoyed the time with Bella. The Bella that I was growing to love more and more every day. Not the movie star, but the shy, insecure and humble woman.

xx STARLET xx

"You didn't kill No-Dick," Bella quipped as she got into the Volvo. "Though the look in your eyes indicated you wanted to seriously maim him."

"Even after being a complete douchenozzle, he was still undressing you with his eyes," I snarled.  _How could he not be undressing her with his eyes? She's beautiful. Her backless turquoise blouse and sexy black, purple and turquoise pencils skirt. I'm undressing her with my eyes. Stop that, Masen. Bad. For shame._ "He better be on his best behavior at the premier tomorrow. Or else he will have to surgically remove my black boots from his ass."

"Aww, honey, you're so cute when you get all protective," Bella snickered. I shot her a look as I pulled away from the Beverly Wilshire. She squeezed my cheek before she settled back into her seat. I rolled my eyes as I drove us back to her condo.

Filming had wrapped on the Snow White adaptation and Bella was enjoying some down time after the press tour for  _Metropolis._ Jacob was trying to get her to do this film but after reading the script, Bella told him no. I read it and it was crap. I think my Aunt Esme's cat could write a better script. Besides, with the holidays quickly approaching, Bella didn't want to start anything new until after the new year.

"What are you doing for the holidays, Bella?" I asked.

"Nothing. Eating an entire pint of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia and drinking myself silly," she shrugged. "I really don't have much family left. Emmett is spending his Christmas with the ice queen, erm, his wife, Rosalie. And you know about my non-existent relationship with my dad."

"Spend it with my family," I blurted out.  _Oh God. What have I done? I'm going to get my ass kicked...Idiot!_

"Oh, I don't want to impose," Bella said as she blushed. "Or encroach on your family time."

"Bella, I don't want you to spend your Christmas in your condo eating Cherry Garcia. Besides, that shit is nasty. Phish Food is what it's all about," I snorted. "It's either spend Christmas with me and my family or you're stuck with me in  your condo, force feeding you Phish Food."

"Edward!" she laughed, smacking me in the arm.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," I said with a smug grin. "Seriously, a weekend with my family or a two hundred pound man straddling you, feeding you the best ice cream ever."

"Lesser of two evils," Bella said as she tapped her lips. "Okay, I'll spend Christmas with your family. Though, the idea of you straddling me and force feeding me is strangely erotic."

"Bella, I'd crush you," I said, glancing at her skinny frame.

"How much do you weigh? How tall are you?"

"I'm 6'2", roughly 220," I shrugged.

"It's not like you're a fat-ass," Bella said as she pinched at my non-existent belly. "You're like one big muscle. Besides, I'm still in killer shape from Snow White. Feel my guns." She held up her arm flexed her tiny bicep. I could easily wrap my hand around her arm, which I did. She scowled and folded her arms over chest. "You and your freaky big hands..."

"You know what they say about men with big hands," I teased.

"Oh, gross! Edward, I do not want to know your cock size. Okay, I do but...really?"

"Perv, that was not what I was going to say," I bellowed. "We need big gloves. Get your mind out of the gutter, Swan."

Bella's mouth fell open as I pulled into the garage, waving at Walter, her stalker. He whipped out his cock and peed in the shrubs. I chuckled quietly as I parked my car. Together we walked up to her condo. I did my usual sweep before I headed back to my own apartment before the premier tomorrow. Plus, I had to call my aunt and inform her of our extra guest for Christmas.

After I got into my apartment, I stripped out of my black ‘security, body-guard wear' as Alice deemed it and put on a pair of basketball shorts and a white wife-beater. Opening up a bottle of Stella, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my aunt.

"Well, if it isn't the prodigal son," Esme chided.

"Hi, Aunt Es," I deadpanned. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you, Edward," she asked.

"I'll be happy once this press tour is done for  _Metropolis_. It's weighing on Bella. Michael Newton is a jerk who tried to...well, let's just say he made advances and she was not fully aware," I sighed.

"I've heard rumors about him. There are about fifteen actresses who refuse to work with him due to his unprofessional behavior," Esme shuddered. "Carlisle refuses to hire him for any roles he auditions for. And trust me when I say that he auditions for a lot! I'm surprised he got the role in  _Metropolis._  But I'm assuming you're not calling me to bitch about your job."

"Nope. I was wondering if we can extend an invitation to Bella for Christmas. She has not family to speak of except her cousin and he's going to be celebrating it with his wife's family," I murmured. "Plus, his wife doesn't care for Bella."

"Of course, Edward. The more the merrier," Esme said. "Now, is there something that you're not telling me? Are you dating your boss?"

"No, I'm not Aunt Es," I said as I fell back against my couch cushions. "Our relationship is...complicated."

"Explain, Edward Anthony."

"Ooooh, I got middle-named," I snickered.

"Edward Anthony Masen, don't make me come over there and tan your hide," Esme said sternly. However, the laughter in her voice was undeniable.

"Okay, okay," I sighed. "Bella is very insecure. She's a very talented actress who gets heavily involved in her roles. However, in her real life, she's unsure and is constant need of assurance. She won't get it from her publicist and manager, Jacob, since he's an asshole. Her relationship with her father is non-existent since he didn't believe in her. At the age of eighteen, she left his home to come to LA. She stayed with her cousin, Emmett, who loves her but his wife is a raving bitch who abhors Bella for whatever reason. She's lost. So lost and I feel so protective of her. I want to shield her from the world. If that means inviting her to Christmas, then so be it."

"You care more about her than an employee should care about their boss," Esme said.

"Crap. I do," I said as I ran my hands through my hair. "She's my best friend, Aunt Es. We share so much with each other."

"But you want more," Esme stated.

"Yes. It's so hard. But, if I'm destined to just be her friend, then I'll do that. I'd rather have a friendship with her than nothing at all. If I walk away..." I said as I chugged my beer.

"I get it, Edward. I really do and it's okay if Bella comes to Christmas. However, I know that she's into drugs..."

"Not anymore. She doesn't use drugs anymore. It's been nearly a half a year since she last had anything," I said.

"Okay. I'm looking forward to meeting her, Edward. And let's just say that I have a good feeling about you two," Esme replied. "See you in a few weeks. Love you!"

"Love you, too, Aunt Es," I answered. Hanging up my phone and finishing my beer, I locked up my apartment. Padding to my bedroom, I stripped off my wife-beater and slid off my basketball shorts so I was just wearing my black boxer briefs. Before I fell asleep, I completed my nightly ritual. Jerking off while I fantasized about Bella.

_You are one sick puppy, Masen._

xx STARLET xx

On Thursday, we had the  _Metropolis_  premier in Los Angeles. Bella looked incredibly sexy in her tight bondage dress that she wore.  _Her words. Not mine._  Her hair was pinned up in a chic chignon and her jewelry was funky in hammered silver. I wore a black suit with a coordinating tie with her dress. Unfortunately, we couldn't stay to watch the movie. We had catch a red-eye to New York City for the premier there.

Bella, Aro and Mike gave an introduction to the movie before they snuck off to catch their flights. Aro was kind enough to extend an invitation to Bella and me to ride in his private jet so we could get some rest. He didn't extend the same invitation to Michael as he found out what he had done to Bella and was sorely disappointed in his actions. In the limo drove to the private airfield, Bella stripped out of her dress. She was down to her skimpy panties while I averted my eyes to ignore the beauty of her breasts.

"Edward, you don't have to avert your gaze," she said as she pulled up her jeans. She flopped down and her breasts bounced. "You've seen me naked."

"I'm trying to be a gentleman, Bella," I said, flicking my eyes towards her. She pulled a white tank top over her naked chest. Once her girls were covered, I turned to face her. "I know you're comfortable with your body, but I don't want you to think that I'm just leering at you."

"They're just boobs, Edward," she snickered, palming her chest. "I've seen your boobs."

"They're not boobs, Bella. They're pectoral muscles," I said flatly as I went to unbutton my shirt. I also had to change but I didn't want an audience. Okay, I did but I'd rather be removing her clothes, too. "And nice hoodie."

"Thanks. Your clothes are so much more comfy to travel in," she said as she pulled my red hoodie around her body. "What cologne do you use, Edward? It always smells so good."

"Tuscany," I answered. I shrugged off my shirt and pulled on my own hoodie. "Now, I'm not much of a prude, but can you look away. I don't want you ogling my goodies while I strip down to my skivvies."

"Please? I want to see your delectable ass," she giggled. I quirked a brow and indicated for her to turn. She pouted and acquiesced to my request. Removing my dress pants and dress shoes, I quickly pulled on a pair of comfy jeans and my go-to Doc Martens. "Are you decent?"

"I am," I chuckled as I hung my suit on the hanger. "So, I talked to my aunt and we're good to go with you coming for Christmas."

"Really?" Bella asked, her brown eyes glittering.

"Yep," I smiled.

"With that covered, I probably should go Christmas shopping," Bella said gleefully. "Who do I need to shop for?"

"No one, Bella. You're our guest," I said.

"Nonsense. I'm invading your Christmas. Who. Do. I. Need. To. Shop. For?" she asked, poking me in the chest.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," she giggled.

"Fine. Me, my aunt and uncle and Alice and Jasper," I replied.

"Okay," Bella said. "I'm so going shopping in New York for their gifts! Yeah! I wonder if Aro would like to come with me since you will need to stay back at the hotel."

"Bull shit. Bella, I'm coming with you," I said.

"How am I supposed to buy you your present while you're hovering?" Bella chided. "Aro loves me. He'll go with me. I'll be protected from the paparazzi. Deal with it, Masen."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Make sure Aro's hulking kid, Felix is with you, too. He may be seventeen but he's huge. And call me if anything happens because if one hair on your head is out of place, Jacob will have my balls for dinner."

"Yes, Dad," Bella quipped. I stuck my tongue out at her and by that time, we had arrived at the private airfield. Carrying our bags, we loaded up in Aro's private jet. We were instructed about the safety features and before I knew it, we were airborne. Bella crashed against me as we flew over the continental U.S. to New York City. Her grip around my waist was tight. Aro was in the private bedroom in the rear of the plane while we flew. It was just me and Bella in the cabin along with the one flight attendant, who was reading. Bella began mumbling again, clutching my hoodie. "Don't leave me, Edward. Love me...please?"

"I already do,  _dolcezza_. I shouldn't but I do," I said as I kissed her forehead.

**A/N: Yeah, Edward is a hot mess right now. He knows he has a professional obligation to Bella but that line is getting blurred more and more every day. And for those of you who really wanted to see the date between Edward and Ginny, I'm sorry. It would have stalled the story; not propelled it. I may make it an outtake, but probably not. Anyhow, pictures are up on my blog for their tour in Ireland, their condo in Dublin and outfits from this chapter. Up next will be Christmas at the Cullens. In Bella's point of view, of course. Leave me some!**


	6. Being a part of a Family

**Hey all – thank you for sticking with me through the fail of, well, you know…I hope everyone liked the first chapter of Starlet. It’s something that I’ve never done before but I hope you enjoy it. Anyhow, on with the show.**

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of _Twilight._ I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear.**

**Thank you to Lorraine for her assistance in the ‘present’ debate. She gave me some awesome ideas and steered in the right direction! You are awesome, girlie! Hugs! ;-)**

**Chapter Six: Being a Part of a Family**

**BPOV**

Christmas seriously threw up in New York City. It was like Rudolph had an enema and shit tinsel everywhere. “God, this is horribly gaudy,” I snickered as I strolled past some ugly holiday display in Macy’s. “Can you believe this shit, Aro?”

“It’s pretty bad. However, my wife, Pia, makes my entire house look like that display,” Aro said dryly.

“I’m so sorry, my friend,” I said solemnly.

“It’s pretty bad, Miss Swan,” Felix chortled from behind us. “I think that Mom believes that more twinkle lights we have in our house, the faster Santa’s coming.”

I arched a brow. _Does a seventeen year old boy still believe in Santa? Well, his name_ IS _Felix…_

“He’s kidding, Bella,” Aro bellowed. “God, your expressions are too much, my dear. Felix’s cousin, Demetri, who is fifteen, though does still believe in Santa. His parents feed into it, too!”

“That’s just sick,” I snorted.

“That’s my brother, Caius. I love him but he’s not all there in the head. Now, what are we shopping for?” Aro asked as he laced his arm through mine.

“Well, Edward…” I began.

“Your bodyguard? He’s such a handsome man and such a good actor, too. I’m trying to convince him to audition for my next film,” Aro chuckled. “Anyhow, go on…”

“Edward invited me to spend Christmas with his family. I don’t get along with my father, my mom passed when I was  younger and my cousin, Emmett, is spending time with his new wife’s family. I was going to spend Christmas in my condo, eating Cherry Garcia and drinking myself stupid. Edward graciously offered to invite me to his family’s home for the holidays and in a moment of weakness, I agreed. So, I need to get his family presents as a token of my gratitude for letting me spend the holidays with them.”

“That’s so sad, Bella. If next year, you’re in the same boat, you’re more than welcome to spend Christmas with my family,” Aro said, hugging me to his side. “You’re like a daughter to me.”

“Thank you, Aro,” I smiled. “I truly appreciate it.”

We spend the next several hours shopping for Edward and his family. Well, mostly his family. I was at a loss as to what to get Edward. Clothes and gift cards seemed too impersonal. Jewelry seemed too girlfriend-y. Besides the only jewelry that Edward wore was a tattered old watch.

_That’s it! A watch!_

It’s personal enough to give a friend, but doesn’t send mixed messages. I hope…

I got Edward a Bulova watch with an exposed dial and blue hands. Underneath, I had an inscription added. _For taking the time to keep me safe. I.M.S._ I showed Aro the watch and he nodded his approval. Unfortunately, though, we had to head back to the hotel. The premier for _Metropolis_ was happening today and I still needed to get styled. Based off what the critics said about the movie, there was Oscar buzz for my portrayal of Mia. Mike, however, got ripped to pieces. Apparently, his future in Hollywood is seriously in danger.

Anyhow, today we were doing more publicity for _Metropolis_ at the premier and then in two days, we were heading back to California. Three days after that, I’m going to Cullen’s home for Christmas. Holy crap.

Perhaps staying home with my pint of Cherry Garcia was really a better choice. I mean, I’m not a part of their family. I’m just an interloper.

“Bella, are you okay, sweetie?” Aro asked.

“I’m fine,” I said, giving him my fake Hollywood smile. “What time do I need to be ready?”

“Edward has that information, Bella,” Aro replied. “He’ll be glued to your side. Mike is on the warpath and he’s blaming you, Bella.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You’ve heard about Mike’s depiction of Eric? Well, he’s blaming it all on you. Lack of chemistry, teasing, and other things,” Aro sighed.

“I’ll sue him for defamation of character and slander,” I snarled. “He’s the one who felt me up while I was inebriated. He slipped me something, Aro.”

“I know, Isabella,” he said as he hugged me. “However, Mike is a few crayons short of a box. He…he is a _stronzo!_ ”

“A what?”

“Asshole,” Aro snickered. “However, I personally think that he’s _involtino di fegato._ ”

“Aro, I don’t speak Italian,” I laughed.

“He likes to take it in the ass,” Aro said impishly. “He was only trying to ‘bed you’ to prove his masculinity. Now, we’re back at the hotel and you need to get ready. Become more beautiful than you already are, Isabella.”

“Oh, hush,” I giggled, swatting at his arm. “You’re a charmer, Aro.”

“I try, Bella,” he said. “I’ll see you on the red carpet.”

“Thank you,” I said as I got out of the limo. Aro made Felix help me up to the suite that Edward and I were sharing, carrying my packages. I thanked him before he left. He blushed as I kissed his cheek. Using my key, I let myself into the suite to find the living room transformed into a beauty salon. Ginny was pacing, glaring at her watch.

When she saw me, she narrowed her eyes and stomped over to me. “Where in the hell were you?”

“Shopping? Christmas shopping,” I said.

“Have you showered?”

“Yes, Ginny. I’ve showered. When did you get here?”

“About an hour and half ago. Edward let me in,” she said as she shoved me into my room. “Strip down to your panties and put on the damn robe. I’ve only got three hours to make  you gorgeous. Fuck!”

“Am I that much of a mess?” I teased.

“SWAN!” she bellowed.

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” I sulked, walking into my bedroom. I stripped down to my panties and put on the light pink silk robe on my bed. Hanging on the door was my dress. It was a black art deco designed dress that that fell to my knees and then flared out. It was sequined and sparkled when the light it just right. My jewelry also had an art deco feel to it as well. Pretty much my dress and jewelry made me look like damned disco ball, but it was so me.

I turned and walked out of the bedroom. I sat down in the chair that Ginny had set up for me. For the next two and half hours, I was buffed, polished, poofed and spackled within an inch of my soul. I was nearly done with my shellacking when Edward came into our suite. He was in a pair of basketball shorts and a tight t-shirt that was drenched with sweat. It clung to his body like a second skin. His muscles were rippling underneath the shirt and I crossed my legs to quell the arousal that was building there.

_Quit denying yourself, Swan. He’s fucking sexy and you want to ride him like a prized stallion._

“I see you staring, Bella,” Ginny whispered. Edward waved at ducked into his bedroom, shutting the door.

“What?” I asked, blinking my horny, Edward-induced haze from my brain.

“You like him, Bella. Deny it all you want, but you like him. _Like_ like him,” she said as she ran the fluffy brush over my skin. “I know that you tried to set us up to try and hide your true feelings, but I know, Bella. Why don’t you go for it?”

“He’s too good for me,” I whispered.

“Nonsense! You’re a beautiful woman with a good heart,” Ginny said as she swept some mascara onto my lashes.

“I’m a whore, Ginny,” I sniffled, a few tears escaping my eyes.

“Don’t cry. Do not cry,” Ginny said as she crouched in front of me. “I just spent three hours on your face not to have you ruin it with tears. And you are not a whore.”

“Am I? Ginny, I fuck for fun,” I spat. “I drink like a fish, sleep with men to get my jollies off and do drugs. Well, not drugs anymore…I’m a whore. I’m a fucking skank. He would never want to be with me. He’s a good man with a pure soul, nothing like me. The only guys that go for me are assholes like Mike, Jacob and any of the other tools who I’ve fucked.”

“You’ve never fucked Jacob, have you?”

“Um, ew. No,” I shuddered. “But he wants to. He wants to fuck me.”

“Bella, Edward is a good man. Do you want to know why else our date didn’t pan out?” she asked. “He likes you, too. He won’t admit it since you’re his boss, but he’s very much into you, girl. However, my guess is that you won’t admit your feelings for each other for awhile. Something is going to happen.”

“Wow, Ginny. Cryptic much?” I snorted.

“No,” she sighed. “Okay, you need to put on your dress. No bra since  the back is low cut.” I huffed out a breath as I got up. She smacked my ass as I walked past her. I glowered at her but she smiled sweetly. I rolled my eyes as I padded into the bedroom to put on my dress. Once I was dressed, I slipped on my shoes and my jewelry. Sashaying back out into the living room of the suite, I noticed that Edward was dressed and holy fuck, he looked delectable. He wore a black suit with a black shirt underneath. However, he was currently sitting in Ginny’s chair.

“Will you quit squirming, Masen?” she griped. “You look like a fucking hippie! Let me cut off some hair. I promise, I won’t do a complete hack job. I did go to cosmetology school.”

“Fine,” he grumbled as he slumped in his chair. Ginny attacked his damp hair and styled it expertly, giving him that ‘just fucked’ look that was popular.

“What do you think, Bella?” Ginny asked as she removed the sheet from Edward’s shoulders. “Better?”

“Much,” I said as I popped my hip. “You look positively sinful, Mr. Masen. Like you’re a part of the mafia with the black suit.”

“Ginny coordinated us,” Edward said as he buttoned his jacket. I noticed on his hip was his gun as he smoothed over his jacket. “You ready for this shindig, Miss Swan?”

“Not really,” I sighed. “I don’t want to feel No-Dick’s hands on me. He’s so foul.”

“Oh, that’s been taken care of,” Edward blushed. “I’m your date in addition to being your bodyguard. I get to pretend to be the loving, doting boyfriend. Jacob pretty much told me that or I’d be out of a job.”

“You know that your face is going to be all over the web by tomorrow,” I said, arching my brow, tucking a tendril behind my ear.

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Edward winked as he offered me his arm. “Shall we, girlfriend?”

“Of course, boyfriend,” I giggled. Ginny rolled her eyes and began cleaning up the beauty salon in our room. Edward and I walked out of the suite and down to the waiting limo in the circle of the hotel. He gallantly helped me into limousine and we were off to the movie theater where the film was being premiered. I nervously bounced my leg and bit my lip.

“Bella, relax,” Edward said with an amused grin.

“I don’t like watching myself on screen,” I shuddered. “It was nice in LA that we just introduced the film and then we left. We actually have to watch the movie tonight. Ugh!”

“Bella, I’ll be sitting right next you,” Edward chuckled. “I’m just certain that you don’t want to see your boobs on the big screen. Those would be triple F boobs.”

I smacked him, “Ass.”

“Yep,” he said as he stretched, putting his arm around my shoulders. “But you love me.”

“Keep telling yourself that, ass,” I said as I poked his belly. He grabbed my finger and intertwined our hands. However, despite our teasing, my feelings for Edward were changing. Big time. Now when we touched, butterflies assaulted my stomach. Ginny was right. I like _liked_ him. _Can I sound more like I’m in middle school?_

_Do you want to be my boyfriend? Circle one    –                 YES         or            NO_

God, I’m a fucking idiot.

“Bella?” Edward prodded, shaking me gently.

“Hmmm?” was my witty response.

“We’re here. I’m going to get out and we’re going to walk the red carpet. Ignore Mike. Either hold hands with me or sidle yourself up with Aro. He loves you.”

“Okay,” I said, blushing slightly. Edward got out of the limo and offered me his hand. Lacing my fingers with his, I stood up, waving at the screaming fans outside of the theater. Edward pulled me to his side and wrapped his hand around my waist. I flashed my Hollywood smile as the hundreds of cameras flashed. Edward was cool as a cucumber as he stood next to me. His crooked smirk was plastered to his face as we walked the red carpet.

We altered our stance from walking arm in arm to holding hands. However, the photogs were asking me who my date was and if he was my new boyfriend. I just smiled coyly, snuggling up to Edward as we continued to the entrance of the theater.

I gave a few short interviews but nothing too in-depth. Pretty much, the reporters are asking about the buzz about _Metropolis_  and how it was working with Michael and Aro. I answered the questions as politically as I could, trying to avoid the awkwardness of my situation with No-Dick. Edward, noticing my discomfort, always managed to pull me away when things got hairy.

The thirty minutes on the red carpet were over and I was ushered ‘backstage’ of the theater so we could do our introduction of the film. While backstage, Edward slipped back into bodyguard mode and he made sure that he stood near me, acting as a human cushion between No-Dick and me, who was shooting me daggers.

Aro, Mike and I introduced the film to a rousing ovation in the movie theater. After we all said a few short words then we headed to our seats in the balcony of the theater. As we were walking to our seats, Mike grabbed my arm. “I see your spreading your legs for your bodyguard, you whore,” he spat. “I’m surprised that he wants you since you’re so…used…”

“Let me go, Mike,” I said as I ripped my arm from his grasp.

Edward was behind in a flash, wrapping his arms around my waist. “Do you want to stay alive, asshole?” Edward growled.

“Gentleman,” Aro said nervously. “Let’s stay calm. Mike, why don’t you head back to the hotel?”

“No,” Mike sneered. “God, Bella, you are such a fucking bitch. Be careful with her, Masen. She’ll give you some the clap. Or worse. She’s probably HIV positive.”

“That’s it,” Edward yelled as he moved me gently out of the way. Like a viper strike, Edward punched Mike’s face causing him to fall to the ground. Falling to his knees, Edward continued pummeling Mike until I dragged Edward away by the collar of his jacket. Edward stumbled behind me and held me to his chest. “You are an asshole, Newton. Hell, you probably like taking it in the ass. Fuck you!”

“Edward, let’s go,” I said as I looked up at him. His jaw was clenched with the muscle twitching near his ear. His face was red in anger and he was trembling.

“Yes, take her and fuck her sloppy pussy,” Mike spat as he wiped his face with his sleeve. Edward growled and went to attack Mike again. I grabbed his arm and he stopped. He turned to look at me. His face crumbled and he brushed some hair from my face.

“Let’s go back to the hotel, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward sighed. “If I stay, No-Dick would be a dead man.” He laced his fingers with mine and we turned to leave the theater. Edward slipped out his cell phone and was speaking quietly with the limo driver. He was meeting us in the back of the theater to take us back to the hotel. Edward was holding me close as I was shivering due to my lack of coat and the frigid December weather. Edward eventually took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. The limo arrived a few moments later and Edward assisted me inside. The driver took off and we got back to the hotel.

We rode up the elevator and Edward was very quiet. However, he kept his arms around me as we walked to the suite. He unlocked the door and I slipped off his jacket, handing it back to him silently. Removing my heels, I turned to go into my room. I don’t say anything to Edward as Mike’s biting words are reverberating in my head.

_Whore…Used…Fucking bitch…Diseased…_

_Whore…Used…Fucking bitch…Diseased…_

_Whore…Used…Fucking bitch…Diseased…_

I closed and locked the door. Inside the sanctuary of my room, I climbed into my bed and sobbed brokenly. I was a whore. Everything that Mike said, I was.

“Bella, please open the door,” Edward called through the wood.

“He’s right, Edward. Just leave me alone,” I cried.

“Don’t make me break down this door, Swan,” he said.

“You do and you pay for it,” I snapped back.

“Ugh, fine,” he said. Seconds later, Edward burst through the door and the wood splintered onto the ground. He looked at the door, smiling widely and then he straightened his disheveled shirt. He looked at me and climbed into my bed, laying on his side. “Mike is a douchenozzle. He’s a fucktard and he’s blaming his inequities on you, lashing out. Bella, you’re none of those things that he called you.”

“Am I?” I snorted. “Do you want to know how many men and women I’ve been with since I’ve moved out to LA?”

“Bella, that’s not…”

“Fifty-seven. And those are the ones that I remember. I may have had more while I was completely hammered and not been aware of it,” I spat. “I am a whore. I am used. I’m surprised that I’m not diseased but I’m anal about guys using condoms. So, Mike is right.”

“You know, for someone as talented and self confident as you are, you have a really low opinion of yourself,” Edward growled, narrowing his eyes. “If you let that one asshole dictate how you feel about yourself, then you’re not who I thought you are.”

I scrambled out of bed and walked to my dresser to grab some pajamas. I could feel Edward’s angry glare boring into my head. But, despite what he thought of me, my opinion of myself was obviously in the shitter. “Edward, I get what you’re trying to do but I’d like some time to myself,” I said robotically.

“Fine,” he said coldly. He got up from the bed and slammed the door, causing the pictures on the walls to rattle. I padded into the bathroom, tossed my thousand dollar dress onto the ground and climbed into the shower, washing the grime of my life from my skin. When I was done with my shower, I changed into my pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and shorts, and unlocked the mini-bar. Grabbing all of the booze from the bar, I started opening bottles and proceeded to drink myself into a stupor, trying to forget my pain.

xx STARLET xx

“Isabella, wake up!”

“Fuck off,” I grumbled as I buried my head in my pillow.

“No, Isabella. You’re too young and your boobs are too small.”

I removed my pillow and saw a smirking Aro standing over me. “My boobs are not too small.”

“Isabella, you smell like a distillery and where are your clothes?” Aro sighed. I looked down and noticed that I was naked from the waist up. My covers were pooled around my legs, displaying my tiny panties.

“I got hot,” was my brilliant reply as I searched desperately for my tank top. Finding it shoved between the headboard and the bed, I pulled it over my head and turned to face Aro. My head swam because I was still drunk. _What day is it?_

“The day we’re supposed to leave, Isabella,” Aro sighed. “Thank goodness we’re flying on my jet. No schedule.”

“Where’s Edward?” I asked as I stumbled out of bed.

“He left earlier today,” Aro said, giving me a pointed look. “He called me when he was getting ready to go, to get you out of bed.”

“Can he do that? He’s my fucking bodyguard,” I snarled. “Where’s my cell phone?”

“Isabella, he’s already in the air. Edward told me what happened once you got back to hotel and I agree with him,” Aro said. Then he scrunched his nose. “Please shower. We’ll talk more after you, um, get rid of the funk.”

I sniffed my arm and grimaced. I was pretty toxic. Swiping a pair of jeans and one of Edward’s hoodies, I darted into the shower to clean off my body. I was finally clean and I began stuffing my toiletries into my bag. Scurrying out into the room, I noticed that my bags were already packed, save for the toiletry bag that I was currently holding. I packed it and dragged my luggage out into the main area of the suite. Aro had taken the liberty in ordering some food for me. Sitting on the table was a simple breakfast with orange juice and three ibuprofen.

“Sit and eat, Isabella,” Aro said as he gestured to the table. “While you eat, I talk.”

“I feel like I’m getting a lecture by my father,” I said, plopping down in my chair.

“In a way, you are. First off, I want to apologize for the heinous words that Michael said to you. It was highly inappropriate and he has been dealt with,” Aro said cryptically.

“What happened, Aro?”

“I’ll get to that,” Aro said, arching a bushy  brow. “Secondly, I’m very concerned about your self-image, Isabella. While Michael’s comments were inappropriate, you should have shrugged them off. Look at the source.”

“Aro, I was just dealing with an overwhelming feeling of low self-esteem prior to the premier and the fact that Mike was blaming me for his ‘issues’ was the straw that broke the camel’s back,” I sighed. “The dam broke.”

“Well, Michael will never bother you again,” Aro said with a cryptic smile. I glared at him as I continued to eat my breakfast. “I promise I will get to that, Isabella.”

“When?” I asked petulantly.

“Once we’re in the air,” Aro said. “Now, can you tell me why you felt like what Michael said was true?”

“Because it is,” I shrugged. “Everything he said was truthful. I’ve slept with more people than I care to admit. I drink. I smoke. I have done drugs. And up until recently, I was thrilled with my lifestyle. Now, I’m ashamed.”

“Let me guess,” Aro snickered, his deep brown eyes twinkling. “Edward?”

“What?” I whispered.

“You care for him. And he obviously cares for you,” Aro said as he put his hand on my arm. “And you think that he’s too good for you?” I bit my lip and nodded. “Isabella, the fact that you feel ‘shame’ for your lifestyle is not a bad thing. You can still have a good time but not too excess. When I was younger, before I met Pia, I was a big partyer. If there was a studio party or some sort of shindig, I was there. Doing everything under the sun. Now, mind you, this was during the seventies and everyone was fucking everybody else. But, when I met my beautiful wife, my world shifted and partying was not my sole purpose in life. My bad habits all but stopped. I only dabbled in some alcohol and if I wanted drugs, it was usually pot. Once my children started coming, the heaviest thing I drink is red wine. Your priorities change, Isabella. I think that those priorities are shifting now for you. You still have some ‘partying’ left to do, but you’re growing up.”

I nodded silently and finished my breakfast, allowing Aro’s words to sink into my head. Finishing up my breakfast, Aro called down to the front desk requesting our limo and checking out of the hotel. I quickly braided my hair and slipped on my bug-eye sunglasses. Aro and I headed down to the lobby of the hotel. Their security guided us into the limousine and we were rushed off to the private airfield where Aro’s private jet was located.

Inside of the luxurious jet, Aro spoke briefly with the flight crew before take-off. Fifteen minutes later, the jet was barreling down the runway, heading toward LA.

“Will you tell me what happened with Mike?” I asked once we reached our cruising altitude. I was curled up on the couch, facing Aro who was reading a script that he was considering on directing.

“If anyone asks you about what happened to Mike, you must deny what I’m going to tell you,” Aro said, arching a brow.

“Did you kill Michael Newton?” I shrieked.

“No. Not kill. Significantly maimed,” Aro chuckled. “That’s why Edward had to leave. He was involved along with my bodyguard, Alec.” I blinked at Aro, my mouth gaping open. Aro laughed and closed my mouth. “After you drank yourself into a vodka coma, Edward came to my room and he told me what you had said. Suffice it to say, he was pissed at Michael for making you feel like shit. Anyhow, Alec overheard what was said and he offered to put Michael in his place. Edward smiled at Alec and before I knew it, they were gone. Four hours later, Alec and Edward came back with bloodied knuckles, torn clothes and grins on their faces. When I asked them what the hell happened, Alec said that Michael will no longer be a problem. Alec was beaming when he showed me a picture of Michael in a dingy alley with his boxers pulled over his head and his face beaten to a bloody pulp.”

“Edward and Alec beat up Mike?” I asked.

“Alec more so than Edward,” Aro replied. “I sent Alec home yesterday and Edward left early this morning since he didn’t want to leave you while you were distilling in your room.”

“I get it. I was nasty,” I deadpanned.

“Despite his anger for you, Edward would not leave and I had to all but shove him out of the room in order to catch his flight back to LA.”

“Is he mad at me?” I asked, putting my head on knees.

“He’s not mad, per se. He’s worried, Isabella,” Aro said as he unclipped his seatbelt. “Like I said, he cares about you. A lot. Don’t let your feelings that you have about yourself cloud the goodness inside of you, sweetie.” He hugged me and rubbed my back. “You’re a little lost but still a good girl. I would be worried if you continued this lifestyle for years. But seeing that you need to slow down is a big deal. And if you need help, I’m there for you.”

“Thank you, Aro. It’s nice to have someone to care about me,” I smiled wistfully.

“I’m not the only one who cares for you, Bella. Now, Edward wanted me to give you this letter once we were on the plane,” Aro said as he handed me a small envelope. “I’m going to read in the back and if you need me, just knock on the door, okay?”

“I will. Thank you, again,” I replied, taking the letter from him. He got up and kissed my forehead before he scuttled off to the back ‘bedroom’ of the private jet. I tore open the envelope and eagerly read what Edward had to say.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Do you know that you are the biggest pain in my ass? But, I guess that’s what you get when you’re a bodyguard for a Hollywood starlet. And for some strange reason, I like you. A lot. ;-) Anyhow, I know that when I left you the night of the premier, I was very angry. And honestly, I was. Still am. However, I took out my anger on No-Dick’s face. And his boxer briefs. (Can we say skid marks? NASTY!)_

_I don’t want you to think that I just left you here. Aro insisted that Alec and I leave due to the brutal nature of Michael’s attack. (Aro said that he would tell you. In case he didn’t, Alec and I kicked No-Dick’s pale white ass.) Though, Alec did more, I was still an accomplice. Aro didn’t want us to get arrested for assault. Alec left yesterday and I arranged for a flight early this morning. Michael did promise to leave Hollywood after our ‘conversation’ with him (with our fists!)_

_Bella, I may be stepping over my boundaries, but I have to get something off my chest. It hurts me when you put yourself down. You are NONE of those things that No-Dick called you. Sure, you’ve slept around. I had my own ‘whore-phase.’ I’m in the double digits in the number of people that I’ve been with but that’s beside the point. Bella, you are the most loving, giving, fascinating, endearing, beautiful and compassionate woman I’ve ever met. And no, I’m not saying this to get into your panties. I’m saying this as a friend. Your best friend. Do not let assholes like No-Dick Newton get you down. You’re worth ten million of him._

_I’m sorry that I lost my temper with you. I should have calmed down before I talked to you, but I wanted to shake you until you finally realized your worth. Then, I wanted shake you because you drank all of that alcohol. Did you know that I did the fucking mirror test to see if you were alive this morning? Don’t ever do that to me again. I will smack your ass until it’s a bright pink. I’ll break out the paddle._

_Now, in regards to Christmas (yes, you’re still spending Christmas with me and my family), I’ll pick you up from your condo on Christmas Eve. I’ll text you with the time. I have to meet with Jacob upon my return to LA to discuss the situation with No-Dick and the press regarding our ‘relationship.’_

_Promise me that you won’t hurt yourself and that you will finally realize that you are a wonderful, beautiful, talented and loving person. Please?_

_Yours, Edward_

Yep, in love with my bodyguard.

xx STARLET xx

We landed in LA and I spent the next three days thinking about what Edward had said to me in my letter. I also spent my time wrapping the presents I had gotten each of the Cullens. And Jasper. In addition to the presents I had gotten all of them, I ordered each of them a wine gift basket plus I was bringing my mom’s famous spice cookies with my Grand Marnier glaze drizzled over the top. _Thanks, Mom!_

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Edward sent me a text saying that he was going to be at my condo by one. I was nervous as hell. It was the first time I was going to see him since the debacle with Mike, nearly a week ago. I spent the morning curling and perfecting my hair. It was honestly a rat’s nest since I had the extensions from the Snow White movie removed. The glue had wreaked havoc on my hair and I’d have to get it hacked in order to get it back in order.

I was finishing getting ready when the new security guard called up to my condo. “Hello?” I answered.

“There’s an Edward Masen here, Miss Swan. Can I send him up?” asked Ricky, the new guard.

“Yes. He should be on my list of approved visitors. You don’t need to call up for him,” I said.

“He requested that I do so. He’s on his way up, Miss Swan. Merry Christmas,” Ricky said professionally.

“You too, Ricky. Thanks,” I smiled. I walked to the door and propped it open for Edward. Slipping on my black boots, I moved my overnight bag and the presents to the entryway of my condo. I was covering placing the cookies into a large Tupperware when Edward poked his head into my kitchen. “Merry Christmas, Edward.” I looked up at him and he was incredibly handsome. His bronze hair was somewhat tamed but still looked sexily disheveled. His eyes were bright and twinkling and he had a fat lip. _WHAT?!_ “What happened?”

“No-Dick got a punch in,” Edward chuckled as he ran his thumb over his split lip. “Trust me when I say that he looks worse.” He looked up at me and his face fell. “I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye, Bella. Well, I did say goodbye after I made sure you were alive. You grunted.”

“I was, as Aro put it, in a vodka coma,” I sighed. “I understand why you left. Aro explained what you did. Though, I don’t condone violence, I appreciate what you and Alec did.”

He nodded and looked at my bags. “Is this what you’re taking?”

“Yeah,” I said. “I just need to finish putting the cookies in here and then we can go, okay?”

“Cookies?” Edward asked, licking his lips.

“God, you’re like a big kid,” I giggled.

“I kicked some dude’s ass for you. Give me a cookie, woman,” he said as he held out his hand. With a dramatic eye roll, I put two of my spice cookies into his palm. Eagerly, he gobbled them down and moaned. “Fuck me.”

“Not now, Masen. We’ve got to go your aunt and uncle’s for Christmas,” I snorted.

“It’s a figure of speech, Swan,” he said dryly. “These are fucking good. Give me another one.”

“What’s the magic word?” I asked.

“Now,” he laughed as he swiped two more cookies from my container. I swatted his hands away but saw the bruising on his knuckles. My smile quickly fell when I saw the damage to his hands. “It doesn’t hurt, Bella.”

“Bull shit,” I sighed. “I broke my knuckle when I was in high school and it hurt like a mo-fo. Have you gone to the doctor?”

“Just bruised, Bella. Ice for the swelling and ibuprofen for the pain,” he responded. “I’m fine. I’d do it again, too. No one should say those hateful things to a woman. Regardless if she is _that_ way or not. Though, you’re not.”

 I looked up at Edward and before I knew it, I had my arms thrown around him. He hesitated slightly before hugging me in return. His hard body melted and we stood there, swaying slightly as I apologized for being a bitch over and over again. Edward adamantly told me that I wasn’t a bitch but that I was hurt. After an unknown amount of time, I pulled away and blushed. Edward kissed my cheek and said that he was going to load up his car with my bags. I nodded and went back to my cookies. Edward swiped another one before he left.

The Volvo was loaded up and we settled into the car for the hour drive to his aunt and uncle’s home. Once we hit the highway, I started to get pretty nervous. Edward noticed. “Stop biting your lip, Bella. It’s going to be gnawed off by the time we get to Uncle Carlisle’s and Aunt Esme’s.”

“What if they don’t like me?” I asked.

“They’ll love you. Relax,” he said as he took my hand in his. I sighed as I laced my fingers in his massive paw, leaning on his shoulder. Soon, we pulled into a gated community in Brentwood. The guard recognized Edward and we were ushered into the lavish neighborhood filled with massive homes. No, scratch that. Mansions. Holy mother fuck, these places are huge!

Pulling up to another one of the fucking mansions, Edward stopped in front of a keypad. Punching in some numbers, the gates slid open and we drove down the winding driveway to a mansion that resembled the palace of Versailles. Edward laughed quietly and closed my mouth with his finger. “You’re catching flies, Bella.”

“This place is massive,” I breathed.

“Well, when you’re a highly sought after director, you bring in the big bucks,” Edward shrugged. “Aro’s digs are bigger. Makes my uncle’s house look like a shack.” He got out of the car after he parked it and walked to the front door. Using his keys, he let himself in and called out. “Hello? Merry Christmas!”

“In the kitchen, Edward,” called a female voice. Edward turned and smiled, putting his arm around my waist. Together, we walked into the house and into the white on white kitchen. _Dayum._  On the stove, there were pots of goodness bubbling and the house smelled like a home. As weird as that sounds. “Edward Anthony Masen, what the hell happened to your face?”

“Aww, Aunt Es,” Edward grumbled.

“Who’s ass do I need to kick?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s no big deal, Aunt Es. The other guy looks worse,” Edward chuckled, kissing her cheek. “Love you.”

“Don’t think that kissing my cheek and giving me the Masen dazzle will get you off my shit list, Edward,” she said as she pulled him into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” he said as he lifted her off the ground. “Aunt Es, I’d like you to meet Isabella Swan. Bella, this is my Aunt Esme.”

“Nice to meet you,” I said as I handed over my Tupperware of cookies. Edward reached for them but I gave him a look. He put his hands behind his back and his posture slumped. “These are my mom’s spice cookies. A favorite at my house during Christmas. I added the glaze, though.”

“Oh, I can’t wait,” she smiled as she took the cookies. Then, she wrapped me in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here, Bella. Now, Edward, can you bring in your bags. Put Bella in the guest room near yours. You’ll have a share a bathroom with Edward but I’m sure you’ll survive.”

“I’m going to get the presents first. Then I’ll bring in the bags,” Edward said as he scampered off.

“Do you know what happened to his face?” Esme asked.

“Nope,” I said. “I was just as shocked when he came into my condo with that lip as you were.” _Deny everything. Yep, I can do that, Aro._ Esme sighed and she asked if I wanted anything to drink. After my binge in New York, I decided to lay off the booze for awhile and I requested some water. I think I’m still hung over.

Esme Cullen is a well-known actress. She played numerous roles but she’s most famous for her role in a remake of a musical, _Chicago_. She played Velma Kelly and was nominated for a Golden Globe. She lost to another actress, but was amazing in the film. I had been in awe of her since I saw her in _Chicago_ and now, I was a little star struck talking to her in her lovely kitchen. However, she was a beautiful woman and so down to earth. She obviously loved Edward like he was her own child and did not hesitate to put him in his place.

As we were chatting,  her husband strolled in. Carlisle Cullen is sex on legs, if you liked older men. He was tall and lean. His face was chiseled, but in a different way than Edward’s. Carlisle’s nose was slightly longer and his chin was more rounded. His blonde hair was ruffled as if he rolled out of bed, similar to Edward’s sex-hair style. Carlisle snuck up behind Esme, pushing her caramel colored hair over her shoulder and gently kissed her neck. “Carlisle, you scoundrel. Behave!” she snorted. “We have company. I’m certain that Bella does not want to see you slobbering all over my neck.”

“I apologize,” Carlisle snickered. “It’s a pleasure, Isabella. Edward’s said many great things about you and Aro is dying to work with you again.”

“A pleasure, Mr. Cullen,” I said quietly.

“Please, call me Carlisle,” he chuckled. “Mr. Cullen is my dead father and he’s a ruthless bastard. I’m nothing like him.”

“Keep telling yourself that, babe,” Esme teased. “Have you called your daughter? She’s late.”

“She’s probably doing unspeakable things to her boyfriend,” Carlisle shuddered. “I’ll give her a call. Bella, Edward would like to show you your room. He’s bringing in the last of the bags now.” Edward was trying to sneak another cookie and his hand was caught in the proverbial cookie jar. Or rather, cookie Tupperware. He quickly pulled his had back and smiled sweetly.

“Thank you, Carlisle,” I smiled. Edward offered me his arm and we left the kitchen. “Your aunt and uncle are very much in love.”

“Yeah, it’s nauseating,” Edward quipped. “And they have no respect for public areas. One time, I came home from an audition and found them on these stairs going at it like porn stars. That was not a view of my aunt that I had ever wanted to see and my uncle, his ass jiggles.”

“Ugh,” I shuddered. “I did not need the visual. Were they having sex?”

“Wild monkey sex,” Edward cringed. “At least he wasn’t going down on her or anything. Then, I’d for certain be scarred. Suffice it to say, I found my apartment after that incident. Though, they did offer the pool house for me but I needed to go to the opposite end of the city from them.”

He led me to a room that was elegantly decorated in a soft beige  with a king sized bed. My overnight bag was on the bench at the foot of the bed. “So, we’re going to be eating early. Probably as soon as Alice and Jasper get here. Then, we open our Christmas Eve presents.”

“You have Christmas Eve presents?”

“It’s stupid. But, my aunt likes so we do it,” Edward chuckled. “Every year, my aunt buys all of us stupid pajamas to wear on Christmas morning. They are seriously the ugliest things ever but we HAVE to wear them while we open presents. Aunt Es wanted me to snoop through your closet to check what size you were. I told her to get the smallest size and that she’d be golden since you are pretty tiny.

“Anyhow, here’s the bathroom. It’s adjoining mine,” Edward said as he led us into a large, spacious bathroom with a large jacuzzi tub and open air shower. “I promise not to leave the seat up. My mom fell into the toilet more times than not because of me and my dad. I learned quickly to put it down.”

“Now, your parents…I know that they died in a car crash, but how are they related to Esme and Carlisle?”

“My mom, Elizabeth is Esme’s sister,” Edward explained.

“Oh, I thought…you look so much like Carlisle,” I shrugged.

“He’s copying me with his hair,” Edward teased, running his hands through his tousled locks. “But, no.”

“I have to ask, Edward. Your eyes…they are the most unique shade. When I was talking to Esme, her eyes were hazel,” I said.

“It’s a quirk of the family. My dad had hazel eyes and my mom’s eyes were more like mine. So were my grandfather’s. I managed to get the deep topaz eye color with golden flecks. I hate ‘em. But, I refuse to wear contacts to cover up my heritage,” Edward shrugged.

“I think your eyes are pretty,” I said, staring up at them.

“That’s why I hate ‘em. I’m a strapping man with ‘pretty eyes,’” Edward quipped. I barked out a laugh and smacked his belly. “I bet next you’re going ask for tips on how to do your hair and whether or not I manscape.”

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Manscape? Or are you seventies porn star down in the crotchal region?”

“Yeah, this conversation has gone to the dark side,” Edward laughed nervously. “And yes, I do manscape. I can’t believe I told you that. But, I do.”

“Good. No girl wants to get their evening flossing done while they’re going down on you,” I teased as I breezed out of the bathroom. Edward’s jaw dropped and I just laughed. Edward closed his mouth and we headed into the living room of the house. Esme was putting out some appetizers while Carlisle was turning on the Christmas tree. As the lights were flipped on, Alice danced into the house with Jasper on her arm.

“You’re late, Mary Alice Cullen,” Esme teased.

“Sorry. Jazzy was giving me my Christmas Eve orgasm,” she giggled.

“Too much information, Alice,” Carlisle said. “I know that we’re pretty liberal but I don’t want to know about your sexapades with your boyfriend.”

“Oh, hush, Daddy,” Alice said with a wave of her hand. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you and mom going to town.”

“What is it with you guys?” Edward grumbled. “It’s called a bedroom. Your child and nephew do not want to see you do the nasty in the foyer!”

“Edward!” Alice squealed as she scampered toward him, jumping into his arms. She kissed his cheeks. “What the hell happened to your lip?”

“Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about,” Edward chided.

 He put her down and she skipped over to me. “Hi, Bella,” she said with a warm hug. “I’m so glad that you came for Christmas. We’re going to have a good time.”

“Thank you,” I said as I returned her hug. Alice weaved her arm with mine and we sat down on the love seat while Edward was talking quietly with Jasper. Esme had went into the kitchen and was finishing up our Christmas meal. Alice was talking about a new project that her father was approached in doing: taking a set of vampire books that were popular and make a movie out of them. Carlisle overheard Alice’s conversation and sat down in the chair opposite them.

“You know, Bella, you would be perfect for the lead female role,” Carlisle said. “I know that your publicist said that you were taking some time off but we’re still in the planning stages of the film. It won’t start filming for another nine months or so. We have to finish casting the film among other things as well.”

“Are you asking me to audition?” I asked.

“Definitely. There are three other actresses up for the part of Becca. Auditions are going to be held in the beginning of February,” Carlisle smiled.

“I’m one of the vampires,” Alice chirped. “I play the part of Molly, the pixie-like vampire. She also becomes Becca’s best friend.”

“Yeah, Alice is the only part that’s been cast. As much as it is nepotism, Alice is truly the best woman for the role of Molly. Besides, she’s been bugging to do a film with me forever. This seems to work and now she’s in my movie.”

“Who else are you looking at for the different parts?”

“Your cousin, Emmett, is up for one of the vampires, Ethan,” Carlisle said. “So is Rosalie.” I wrinkled my nose. “Don’t like her?”

“No. She doesn’t like me,” I spat. “Not that I care, but Emmett is my only family and she’s taking him away from me.”

“Nonsense, Bella. You’re part of our family now,” Alice said as she hugged me.

“Dinner’s ready!” Esme called from the kitchen. Alice got up and grabbed Jasper’s hand. Carlisle squeezed my knee. Edward sauntered over, offering me his hand which I took. We walked into the elegant dining room, stopping at the entryway.

“Wow! This is amazing,” I whispered. “Your aunt made all of this?”

“Yeah. She’s a bit of a Food Network fanatic and we are subjected to her obsession,” Edward chuckled.

“Ooooooooooooooooooooh,” Alice crooned.

“What, Mary Alice?” Edward asked.

“Look up, Edward Anthony,” she teased.

We both looked up and above our heads was a very prominent sprig of mistletoe. I blushed and tried to dance away.

“Oh, no. You’re under there and you have to kiss,” Esme said. “It’s tradition.”

“And not on the cheek,” Jasper drawled.

“Forehead?” I offered.

“Nope. The lips,” Alice smirked.

Edward blushed but turned to me, tipping my chin up to his. He placed a soft, sweet kiss onto my mouth before he broke away. “It’s tradition,” he snickered. “Merry Christmas, _dolcezza_.”

_What does that mean?_

I hugged him and we took our seats at the dining room table. Carlisle said grace and we dug into the feast before us. Two hours later, I was stuffed to the gills, rubbing my belly. Edward was still going, as was Jasper and surprisingly enough, Alice. _Where do they put it all?_ Once dinner was done, I helped in doing the dishes with Carlisle and Edward. Alice and Jasper were currently in the family room, singing Christmas carols while Jasper accompanied them on guitar. Esme was distributing our ‘Christmas Eve’ presents.

The dishes were loaded into the dishwasher and Carlisle said that he was going to get dessert ready in the family room.

“Bella?” Edward asked.

“Yeah?” I replied as I tossed the towel I was using into the laundry.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the mistletoe,” he blushed.

“You didn’t. It was nice,” I smiled. “It’s been forever since I’ve had a sweet kiss like that. Besides, it’s tradition.”

“Right,” he chuckled. “Come on. Let’s open our Christmas Eve presents, sing some Christmas Carols and get silly on some eggnog.” He guided me back to the family room and we sat down next to bags with our names on them. Esme smiled giddily as she told us to open up the presents and inside were the ugliest pajamas. Ever. The women all had black plaid pajama bottoms with a black t-shirt with the words ‘Merry Christmas’ spelled out with red and green lettering. The men had a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms with a white t-shirt with Santa Claus on it saying, ‘Me Want Cookie.’

“How appropriate for you, Masen,” I teased.

“Your cookies are fucking awesome,” he said as he held up his t-shirt to his chest.

“Which ones are Bella’s?” Jasper asked.

“The brown ones with the glaze on it,” Edward answered. Jasper swiped one and he moaned loudly. “Fucking awesome, right?”

“Bella, you have to make me these cookies. Daily,” Jasper snorted as he continued stuffing his face with my cookies. “I would say give the recipe to Ali, but she can burn water.”

“It’s true,” Alice nodded. “I’m hopeless in the kitchen. But a wildcat in the bedroom.”

“I think you need to be tamed, Ali-cat,” Jasper purred. Alice hopped up and dragged Jasper out of the family. After he grabbed more cookies.

“He’s got the right idea,” Carlisle said to Esme, waggling his brows. “Come on, love. Let’s out-scream our daughter.” He swept Esme into his arms and they were off too.

“Is your family always this horny?”

“Yes,” Edward grimaced. “It sucks being the odd man out. But, at least they have love. Now, I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want to listen to the mating rituals of the Cullens. Want to watch a movie in the theater in the basement?”

“Let me change into my smexy pajamas and we’re on, Masen,” I smirked.

We both headed into our respective rooms. Edward told me to use the bathroom first and I quickly removed my makeup and stripped down to my panties. Pulling on my pajamas, I dressed quickly. Finishing my look, I braided my hair into two long pigtails. Edward was waiting for me outside of his room, holding a large holiday bag in his hand. “What’s that?”

“Your Christmas present,” he replied. “I don’t want to give it to you in front of my family.”

“Is it porn?” I asked.

“No. It’s not porn, Swan,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Come on.”

“Let me grab your present, too,” I replied, bouncing on my toes. “It’s under the tree.”

I swiped his gift and we headed down into the full movie theater underneath the Cullen’s home. Edward lifted the arm rest of one the chairs and sat down, putting the present onto his lap. I sat Indian style facing him. “Do you want to go first or me?”

“Yeah, I’m going to be selfish and…” he reached for my present to him. “You know, you didn’t have to get me anything, Bella.”

“No, I wanted to. You’ve been amazing this past nine months and I wanted to give you something,” I blushed. “Open it. I hope you like it.” Edward carefully unwrapped my present. He was meticulous with the removal of the paper. “You know, I’m not going to use the paper again. You can tear it, Edward.”

“My cousin says the same thing,” Edward snorted. He finished unwrapping the present and tossed the paper onto the ground. Cracking open the large box, he gasped. “Bella…this is too much!”

“Nonsense,” I chided. “It’s a watch. Besides, I can’t take it back. I’ve had it inscribed. See?”

“For taking the time to keep me safe. I.M.S,” he read quietly. “It’s wonderful, Bella. I’ve wanted a new watch for awhile since mine was falling to pieces…but, it was my dad’s and yeah. It should have been placed in my jewelry box a long time ago, but I never could take it off. Now, I can. This is pretty fucking cool.” He removed his old watch, placing it on the chair reverently. He, then, took out my watch and slid it over his wrist. It fit perfectly. “Thank you, Bella.” He leaned over and kissed my cheek. “Now, here’s your present. It’s not much, but I wanted to give it to you without an audience, you know?”

I nodded and took the proffered gift from Edward’s hand. Unlike him, I tore into the gift bag, throwing the tissue paper all over the chairs. Edward was laughing quietly. In the bag there were two presents. I lifted them out. One was a leather bound book and the other was a stuffed bunny. I looked up at him.

“Okay, so the book is a journal for you write whatever you want. I notice that you’re always scribbling in  your scripts in order to find your characters. Now, you have  place to keep all of your ideas in one place. The bunny is, well, remember that story you told me about your mom?”

“Rapoo,” I breathed.

 _Edward and I had been working together for two months. I was head-long in the production of_ Metropolis _and we were spending a quiet evening in my apartment in Toronto. I was cooking dinner after I had finished up on set and Edward and I were still in the getting to know you phase of our professional relationship._

_“Okay, so tell me your favorite childhood memory,” I said as I set out our dinner of chicken stir fry. “And don’t use losing your virginity as your favorite memory. I’m talking at the age of ten or less.”_

_“Damn,” Edward chuckled as he began serving himself his dinner. “Favorite childhood memory…hmmm…that’s pretty easy. I grew up in Chicago and my dad was a huge Sox fan. My mom and I were both Cubs fans. It made for interesting family dinners during baseball season. Anyhow, all I wanted for my birthday when I turned nine was to go to the cross-town classic at Wrigley Field, which happened to fall on the day of my actual birthday. My dad said that it was not possible since it was sold out. I pouted and threw a minor temper tantrum when he told me._

_“Anyhow, fast forward to my actual birthday. My dad woke me up early and said that he had a surprise for me. He gave me approximately twenty minutes to get dressed. In ten, I was down in our kitchen, waiting for my surprise. My dad covered my eyes with a blindfold and he helped me into his car. I don’t know how long he drove but eventually, he stopped and he helped me out. He led me down a corridor that was chilly and I could smell freshly cut grass._

_“My dad removed my blindfold and when my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized that we were on Wrigley Field. I looked up at my dad and he smiled crookedly. The general manager came up to me and handed me a uniform, telling me that I was going to be the bat boy for today’s game plus throw out the first pitch. As it turned out, my dad had a client that was closely involved with Cub’s organization and with his help, had made this happen for me. I was beyond ecstatic as I got to hang out with major league baseball players, got their autographs and got the worst sun burn ever. But it was so fucking worth it.”_

_“Do you have the uniform and such?”_

_“It’s hanging in my apartment along with the two baseballs filled with all of the Cubs and Sox signatures,” he smiled. “Now, what about you? What’s your favorite childhood memory?”_

_“It’s nowhere near as cool as yours,” I teased as I nibbled on my dinner. “It’s probably the last memory I had of my mom before she got really sick. I was a little under the age of five and I was out with my mom. She took me to a picture studio so we could ‘mommy-daughter’ pictures. My hair was curled and we were posed in several sweet positions. In one of the poses, I was given a gray stuffed rabbit that I became really attached to. It was fluffy, pudgy and had a pink nose. I loved him and didn’t want to let him go. When we were done, the photographer reached for the rabbit and I threw myself onto the ground, begging to keep the bunny. My mom could tell that he was agitated with my bratty behavior but I was four, almost five. My mom offered to buy the bunny, but he wasn’t having it. However, my mom stood up to this asshole photographer, demanding to speak to his manager so she could purchase the damn rabbit._

_“The store manager came out and my mom explained the situation to him. I was curled around the rabbit, petting its soft fur, watching as my mommy was fighting for what was right. After an hour of negotiations, my mom had got me the bunny, the pictures for free and the photographer fired. She was gone two months after that. Rapoo, my rabbit, was the last connection I had to my mom._

_“When I was packing to leave my father’s home when I turned eighteen, I was frantically searching for Rapoo. I asked Charlie where she was and he said that he tossed it since it was holey, smelly and threadbare. I smacked him across the face and left that night. He had thrown away the last gift my mom had ever given me. I hated him for it…”_

“I know it’s not exactly ‘Rapoo,’ but I did my best to find the closest thing to her,” he said as he ruffled the stuffed bunny’s fur. “Gray with soft fur and a pink nose.”

I picked up the rabbit and held it to my chest, tears rolling down my cheeks. I then looked up at Edward and launched myself into his lap. I straddled his hips, holding him tightly with arm and the bunny in the other. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome, Bella,” he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” I murmured as I kissed his jaw, still holding him tightly. As we sat there, I finally realized three things: number one – I finally felt a part of a family for the first time since my mom died; number two – I am worthy of love and will not let the words of No-Dick or Jacob get under my skin; number three- I was irrevocably in love with Edward Masen.

**A/N: Okay, so we had some drama. We also had some fluffy times. However, Bella is going to eventually revert back to her party-hardy ways. Jacob does not like her getting so comfortable with Edward and he will make it known in the next chapter. Anyhow, in the next update, we will be moving forward several months. We will be introduced to James (who will be the antagonist in our story) and his skanky girlfriend, Victwhoria, erm, Victoria. Picture teasers of the Cullen mansion, Christmas presents and outfits are on my blog. Address is in my profile. In addition, come hang out in my facebook group. We’re fun. Leave me some!**

 


	7. Nightmares

**Hey all – thank you for sticking with me through the fail of, well, you know…I hope everyone liked the first chapter of Starlet. It’s something that I’ve never done before but I hope you enjoy it. Anyhow, on with the show.**

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of _Twilight._ I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. **

**In this chapter, I will be switching between the points of view. I personally don’t care for that but I don’t want to give you a million short chapters as opposed to one long one.  Also, some of the behaviors displayed by Jacob and James may be disturbing to some. So, here’s your warning…strong nonconsensual sexual content (not rape). Put your minds at ease about that. Just some inappropriate touching…**

**Chapter Seven: Nightmare**

**EPOV**

**Eight Months Later…**

“Bella, where are you going?” I asked as I watched her get ready. She was dressed to kill in a skimpy black dress and curled hair. “Why am I not going with you?”

“Jacob wants me to get to know my new costar,” she answered. “James and I are going to be working on that new film being directed by your dad. It’s the first of nearly five films. We need to have a rapport. Besides, Jacob will be there. So will James’ girlfriend, Victoria. I’ll be fine, Dad.”

“Bella,” I growled.

“Sorry. Look, I appreciate you worrying about me but it needs to happen. It’s just dinner. Jacob will be here in about a half hour to pick me up. Can you help me run lines?”

“Sure,” I sighed as we walked to her couch. I picked up her worn script and we went over lines and subtle nuances that her character, Becca, needed to have. Bella was the perfect woman to play this part since she had an innocence about her that she really played up when she fell into the role. That and she was physically perfect for it. Becca was a young girl with long, chocolate brown hair and wide doe eyes. Just like Bella.

_Stop it. Boss, remember? No fucking the boss. You need to get over her. Find some random chick and bang her._

_NO. I just want her. Only her. No one will compare._

“Edward! You’re spacing out, dude,” she said as she smacked my leg. “Why do you look like someone ran over your cat?”

“I’m allergic to cats,” I mumbled. “I’ve got a bad feeling about tonight, Bella. Jacob is always insistent that I’m with you everywhere you go, even while he’s there. Promise me, you’ll call me if you’re in a situation that you don’t feel comfortable in? Please? I would hate for you to get into any kind of trouble. Carlisle hates when actors and actresses dabble in drugs. You’ve been clean for nearly a year and I would hate…”

“I’m not going back to that. I’m going to drink, but that’s it. The situation with No-Dick scared me. No more drugs,” Bella assured me. “Besides, you need a night off. Go out. You have fun. Get drunk. Have sex with a girl.” After she said that, her smile quickly left her face. “Um, have a good time but you be safe, too.” Her voice dropped to barely a whisper as she hopped up. She grabbed her cigarettes and went out onto the balcony. I watched her as she chain smoked three cigarettes nervously.

With a sigh, I headed outside and stood next to her. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said as she tossed the cigarette over the balcony. “Just nervous about going out tonight. That’s all.”

“Bella, have you ever considered using a different publicist? Someone other than Jacob?” I asked. “He never seems to have your best interests at heart.”

“According to Jake, I’m poison. No publicist wants me because of my partying and my former lifestyle,” she said bitterly. “I’m a walking, talking, fucking liability. Not that I haven’t had any recently. I’ve been practically a nun since Christmas. BOB has been getting a work out.”

“BOB?” I asked.

“Battery operated boyfriend,” she said. “Vibrator?”

“Oh, right,” I blushed. “Bella, you can go out and have fun, but make wise decisions.”

“I’ve had my fun. I need to grow up,” she answered, looking at me. “I don’t want some random guy. I want someone to love me. No one loves the slut. I’m still perceived as a slut. A whore.”

 _Bella, I love you._ “You’re not a slut, Bella. Or a whore,” I frowned as I put my hand on her shoulder. “You’ve changed since I’ve met you. You _have_ grown up. Will you consider looking for a new publicist? Alice and Jasper use Angela Weber. She’s new but really good.”

“Get me her number,” Bella said as she turned to me. “I’ll give her a call.” She grabbed my wrist and squeaked when she saw the time. “Shit, I’ve got to go. Jacob is waiting for me in the garage. I’ll see you later, Edward. Lock up when you leave?”

“Sure,” I said as I watched her scamper out of her condo, grabbing her purse from the foyer. Bella blew me a kiss and left the condo. I stayed on the balcony as I watched Jacob’s silver Hummer roar down the street in front of Bella’s condo complex. I definitely felt like something was going to happen and it wasn’t going to be good.

**BPOV**

“So, where are we going, Jake?” I asked as I fluffed my hair.

“We’re going out to eat and then heading to a club. This is great news, Bella. A major franchise with Carlisle Cullen as the director! Did you fuck him? I bet he loved pounding into your tight little pussy,” Jacob said as he put his meaty hand on my thigh.

“Fuck you, you ass! I didn’t fuck him!” I snarled. “And keep your paws away from me.” I grabbed his thumb and tossed his hand back to his side of the car.

“Awww, come on, baby,” Jacob wheedled as his hand moved back to my thigh. “You know I like you. Why not seal the deal?”

“I’d rather eat my own shit,” I said flatly. “Jacob, seriously, it’s not professional…”

“Jesus! You’re going to pull that crap? Professional? Bella, you’re such a fucking slut.  You open your legs for any guy with a functioning dick. Yet, you won’t do it for me. Come on, baby,” he snarled as he moved his hand up my inner thigh, moving closer to my panties. I slipped off my shoe and hit him with the pointy end of my stiletto. “FUCK! Isabella!”

“Keep your grubby, nasty fingers away from me, Jacob,” I said, tears threatening to fall. “One more grope like that and I’m calling the cops after I call Edward who will pummel you.”

“Please,” Jacob scoffed. “Edward couldn’t hurt me. He’s a fucking pussy, pretty boy. Besides, I made you, Bella. I deserve some payback.”

“What? A cut of my paycheck isn’t enough for you?” I spat. “Now you want to fuck me? As payment? I’m not your whore, Jacob Black.”

“Tonight, you are,” Jacob snarled as he pulled over, flying across four lanes of traffic. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. “We are celebrating your role as Becca with James and his girlfriend and you _will_ do everything I ask of you. If not, then, your career will be over, Isabella. I’ll see to it that you will never work in this town again.”

“I’m not fucking you,” I seethed.

“That remains to be seen,” Jacob said as he shoved me away. His hand moved up my leg and he cupped my sex. “I will get inside of this. I promise you.” He slapped my pussy and tore away from the curb. Tears were falling down my cheeks and all I wanted was Edward. I moved closer to the door, trying to get away from Jacob. I slipped out my phone and sent a brief text to Edward.

_I miss you – B_

“Give me that,” Jacob snapped as he grabbed my phone from me. He turned it off and shoved it in his pocket. “Masen is not coming to save you, bitch.” I cried silently as Jacob drove to some popular hot spot for celebrities. He used the valet to park his car and hissed at me to smile. I dried my tears and put on my Hollywood grin. The paparazzi were snapping pictures of Jacob and I as he grabbed my ass and made it look like we were a couple. Dragging me into the restaurant, Jacob was led to a back room. James and his girlfriend were already there, sitting inside. James leered at me as Victoria just gazed into space. She looked like she was higher than a kite.

“Jacob! Isabella!” James smiled as he stood up. He walked over to Jacob and hugged him tightly. “You look good, my friend.” He turned to me and grinned at me. It looked way creepy, like he was undressing me with his eyes. “As do you, Isabella,” he purred, picking up my hand and kissing it. “Fucking sexy.” I ripped my hand from his and glared at him. “Now, now. I’m just stating the truth,” James chided. “ _People Magazine_ named you the sexiest actress under the age of twenty-five. And your body? It’s sick. Perfect tits.” He palmed my breast and I jumped back.

“What the fuck?” I gasped. “Do you normally grope your co-stars?”

“Only on set but you are the exception, Isabella,” James smirked. “Jacob promised me that the four of us would be having fun tonight. I sincerely hope that he isn’t lying.”

“No, I’m not,” Jacob said as he ran his hand up and down my back, moving closer to my ass. “We’re going to have a fabulous time. Just the four of us.”

“Her bodyguard stayed home?” James asked. “Excellent. He is such a stick in the mud. Now, let’s do a line before we order dinner.”

“Coke?” I squeaked. “Carlisle doesn’t approve of his actors doing drugs. I’m not into this shit.”

“You used to be,” Jacob hissed. “One line will not hurt you. It may loosen you up. Make you want to spread your legs for us, bitch.”

“Like I’m really going to want to do that for you,” I spat. “You’ve got another thing coming. Give me my phone. I’m out of here.”

“Excuse us, James,” Jacob said as he looked at me murderously. I shrank back as he grabbed my arm. Dragging me through the restaurant, he pushed me into the men’s room, locking the door. He slammed me against the door and glared at me. “You are not fucking leaving, you whore.”

“Stop calling me that,” I whimpered. “I’m not a whore.”

“Whatever, Bella. You’re not leaving. You are going to stay,” Jacob threatened. “You will have fun with us.”

“I’m not doing any drugs,” I fumed. “I’ll drink but that’s it. Please, can I have my phone?”

“No.”

“Fine. At least keep James away from me. I don’t want him touching me,” I scowled.

Jacob smiled at me lecherously, palming my breast. “Would you rather it be me? I can make you feel so good, Bella,” he purred, moving his other hand up my leg, hitching my skirt up.

“Stop it,” I cried. “I don’t want anyone to touch me.” _Only Edward. His hands are the only ones I want._

“Fuck, you’ve turned into such a fucking prude,” Jacob glowered. “I will have you, Bella. Rest assured. I will fuck you. Your pussy will be mine.” He leaned down and kissed me sloppily, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I squirmed and shoved him away. Rearing back, I punched him squarely in the jaw just like Gustavo and Edward taught me. A sickening crunch radiated up my arm and I groaned. Jacob backhanded me and pushed me out of the way. “Wash your face, _whore_ and meet me back in the room. If you don’t come back, I will be leaking all of your conquests to the media so they can see what a slut you really are.”  He left me in the bathroom and I whimpered quietly.

_What the hell is happening? This is a nightmare. I want Edward._

I washed my face and put my hand underneath the cold water. My right knuckle was already starting to swell up and throb. I took a few deep breaths and walked back to the room from hell. _I wonder what they have planned for me next?_

**EPOV**

“Edward, you need to stop pacing,” Alice said as she filed her nails. “She’ll call you if she needs you.”

“That’s the thing. She sent me a text saying she missed me and then nothing, Tinker!” I wailed, running my hands through my hair. I was at Alice and Jasper’s shared home in Hollywood Hills. I locked up Bella’s condo and drove to visit them. They were working on their lines for my uncle’s movie. Alice was playing ‘Molly,’ the all-knowing vampire and Jasper was going to play the part of ‘Jackson,’ an emo vamp.

“Edward, here. Have a drink,” Jasper snickered as he handed me a glass of scotch. I hated the shit but I needed to calm down. I slammed it. “Jesus, Edward. You’re supposed to sip it.”

“Shut the fuck up. Gimme another one,” I said as I plopped down on the couch.

“Edward, drinking your worries away is not going to achieve anything,” Alice chided. I shot her a look. She arched a brow and pursed her lips. “Have you told Bella how you feel?”

“What?” I barked.

“Don’t lie to me, Edward. You enjoyed that kiss at Christmas a little too much. Plus, you watch over her even when you aren’t getting paid,” Alice said, arching her brow. “Do you love her? Be honest. I’ll know if you lie to me, Edward Anthony.”

“Yes, I love her, Alice,” I said quietly, idly playing with the glass in my hands. “But she’s my boss, Tinker. I cannot put myself in that position. I need to protect her. That’s it.”

“Then why are you freaking out, Edward?” Jasper asked as he gave me another scotch, taking the empty glass from my hands. “Do you think something is going to happen tonight while she’s out with her publicist?”

“I do, Jas. Jacob has become increasingly more overt in his sexual advances,” I said, narrowing my eyes. “He’ll make some comment about her body and then touch her. Bella slaps his hands away, but it doesn’t stop him. I’ve tried to hover but Jacob always manages to find a way where I get called to do something else or I need to get something. _He’s_ the one who wanted a bodyguard for Bella. Now, he’s acting all territorial like I’m encroaching on his woman.”

“But Bella doesn’t want him that way, does she?” Alice asked.

“No. Bella is repulsed by Jacob,” I answered. “So much that she asked me for Angela’s phone number. I’m thinking that Jacob’s days as her publicist are numbered.”

“Angela would be great for Bella. She’s amazing. Hell, she’s made me out to be a fucking saint and I was more of a party animal than Bella. Before I met Alice, though,” Jasper smirked. “But, why hadn’t she fired him in the first place?”

“Jacob told her that she was poison,” I explained as I finished my scotch. “A walking, talking, fucking liability.”

“Ooooh, I hate Jacob Black. He’s such a dog,” Alice growled. “Bella is such a sweet girl. She’s not poison.”

“She’s perfect,” I murmured. _Fuck, I need her. I want her so badly. I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last keeping this secret. I have to tell her._ “But, I just know that something is going to happen tonight. Something that’s irrevocably going to change my relationship with her.”

“What do you mean, Red?” Alice asked as she put her hand on my shoulder as I stared out over the Hollywood Hills.

“Jacob is going to either force into a situation that will force her make an impossible choice,” I said, looking at my cousin. “I trust her but I’m so afraid that she’s going to make the wrong choice.”

“Do you think she’ll go back to the drugs?” Jasper asked.

“I don’t know.” I frowned and pinched my nose. “You heard what happened at the _Metropolis_ wrap party, right?”

“Didn’t Newton spike her drink?” Jasper questioned.

I nodded. “It really freaked her out that she wasn’t aware of what was going on. She was a mess,” I sighed. “I’ve got to go. I just know that something is going to happen.”

“Where is she? Do you know where she’s at?” Alice asked.

“Shit. No,” I pouted. “I’ve got to do something.” I picked up my cell phone and dialed Bella’s number. Straight to voicemail. “Fuck! Something is wrong. She always has her cell phone on. It’s going right to voice mail. Alice, I’m going crazy here.”

“Edward, screaming isn’t going to do anything about it,” Alice said sagely. “Come on. Let’s watch a movie or play a video game. Anything to get your mind of what’s ailing you.” She dragged me down to the massive entertainment room on the main floor. The first hour or so, we Wii bowled. Then, Jasper wanted to have a _Star Trek_ movie marathon. I wrinkled my nose at his choice but found that their distractions were what I needed to stop my obsessive thoughts about Bella. However, having a _Star Trek_ movie marathon must have been code for Jasper and Alice to dry hump each other on the couch. They didn’t even notice when I left.

I drove along the streets of LA, trying to figure out where Bella was. I knew she was going out to eat but was she going to club afterward? Was she heading back to her condo? Did she want to see me? God knows I wanted to see her. But, I didn’t want to act like her bodyguard. I wanted to hold her. Love her.

I wanted more with Bella.

I dialed her number again. “Hi, this is Isabella Swan and I’m unavailable at the moment. Please leave your name, number and I’ll get back to you soon,” her recording chirped to me.

“Hey, Bella. I got your text a few hours ago but haven’t heard back from you. I miss you, too, _dolcezza_. Please call me. I’m worried about you,” I said sadly into my cell phone. “Bye.” _I love you._

**BPOV**

Dinner was uncomfortable. To say the least. Victoria was very out of it while Jacob and James were leering at me like I was the meal. Thankfully, I managed to sit opposite of Victoria and away from the guys or else I’d have hands all over me. I picked at my meal as James prattled on about this threesome he had with Victoria and another guy named, Riley. There was a third guy that was supposed to be involved, Laurent, but he had another commitment. James described in detail the things they did to Victoria and I was appalled. Never had I heard such repulsive things in my life and I’d been around the block a few times.

Jacob seemed highly interested in a foursome with Victoria and James. I was the fourth. I nearly vomited right there. There was no way in hell that I was going to have any part of these three touch me. I’d rather move to Antarctica with the fucking penguins.

Also, during dinner, Jacob, James and Victoria kept snorting up coke lines like they were going out of style. I just sipped my wine and ignored the jabs I got from them for being a ‘goody-goody’ for not wanting to do the cocaine with them.

Soon after the bill was paid, we left the restaurant. Jacob was driving since James had imbibed a little too much alcohol. I tried to sit in the back with Victoria, but James shoved her to the front with Jacob and he sat with me in the back, pulling me across the bench seat next to his too hot body. His breath was rancid from the alcohol, garlic and cocaine. He cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. “Are you having fun, Isabella?” he purred drunkenly.

“No,” I answered flatly. “Let me go.”

“Why would I do that?” he asked condescendingly. “I’ve got a fuck hot woman in my arms. A woman that I fully intend on fucking tonight.” His hand moved to my thigh and tried to pry my legs apart. “Oh, don’t be like that, Isabella. Jacob told me that you like to fuck. I’m a good fuck. Right, Vicki?”

“He’s the best,” she slurred. “Goes for hours. Have some fun with him, Isabella.”

“I’d rather not,” I said as I wiggled out of his arms.

“James, do you have our stash? We can make a killing at the club,” Victoria smirked. “Oh, I like that Jacob. Finger my pussy, baby.” I looked at her and saw that she was sitting with her legs splayed open. Jacob was pounding his hand between her legs as she humped his hand. “If you’re this talented with your fingers, I’d die to know what your tongue feels like.”

“When we get to the club, dollface,” Jacob purred as he pulled his hand from her pussy. He slurped his fingers clean of her juices. “Taste yourself, Vicki. You are fucking delicious.” Victoria eagerly sucked Jacob’s fingers into her mouth. I scrunched my nose in disgust as I turned away from them. James had tried to do the same to me. His hand was inching closer to my thighs. I glared at him and he backed off.  “You guys are going to sell at Boulevard 3?”

“We’ve sold there before,” James said. “You want in on the cut?”

“How much?” Jacob asked.

“Thirty percent of what we take,” James answered. “Fifty percent if you can convince Isabella to open her legs for me.”

“Bella, fuck him,” Jacob snapped.

“Nope. I’d rather die,” I said. “Can I have my phone back now?” Jacob glared at me from the rearview mirror but didn’t respond. Eventually, we arrived at the club and were ushered in without having to pay a cover charge. Apparently, James had called ahead and made arrangements for our arrival. We had to do some publicity but it wasn’t all that bad. I managed to stay away from Jacob and James, while hiding my still throbbing hand. It was now purple and quite swollen.

The club was hopping and crammed tight. Jacob wrapped his arm around me and held me to his body. “Better stay close, Bella. We don’t want anything happening to you.” His hand moved to my ass and he massaged it roughly. He leaned down and his lips caressed my earlobe. “Are you wet, Bella?”

“I’m drier than the Sahara Desert, Jacob. This little display you’re putting on is disgusting. Get your hand off my ass or I will pummel you with my stiletto,” I seethed. Jacob chuckled darkly and smacked my ass hard. I hissed in pain as he moved away. His dark eyes promised more pain before the night was over. _Great. Can’t I just leave?_

“Don’t even think about leaving Isabella,” Jacob fumed. “My threat from earlier still stands. You don’t want your little black book to get leaked, do you? Or your history with drugs? Or how you asked Newton to spike your drink?”

“You wouldn’t,” I squeaked. “Jacob, he tried to fucking rape me! And you’d twist it so I was the one asking for it?”

“Fuck me and I’ll conveniently forget it all, Bella,” Jacob said as he led me up to the VIP lounge. James and Victoria were already trying to sell the wares and by the looks of it, appeared to be successful. Jacob walked to the bar and ordered some drinks. _Do not drink it, Bella. Don’t drink the drink. Just hold it._ “Here, Bella. It’s your favorite, a _metropolitan_.” I stared at the purple drink and felt my stomach drop to my knees. _Definitely don’t drink the drink._

“Thanks, Jacob,” I said as I held it up to my lips, pretending to sip it. Once his eyes were turned, I dumped some of the drink into a nearby plant.

Things went by without a hitch for a few hours. Jacob had found a skank who wanted to make out so he ditched me to fuck her in the bathroom. James and Victoria were still hocking their little baggies of cocaine. And not discreetly, mind you. People were flocking to them and begging for their stash. They were so going to get busted.

I sat down at the bar and ordered some water. The bartender gave me a skeptical look but I threw down a hundred dollar bill saying that was his tip if he didn’t give me shit for not wanting to be a fucking lush. Pretty boy behind the bar nodded and pocketed the bill and I got my water.

“Bella?” Victoria called as she weaved through the crowd near the bar. Her bright red hair was pulled away from her face and her dress was disheveled. “Can you watch my purse while I go to the bathroom?”

 _No. Your stash is in there. I do not want to be caught with it._ “I’d rather not,” I answered shortly.

“Why? I have my cell phone and some money in here. I just don’t want to carry it with me,” she pouted.

“You and I both know that you have more than just your cell phone and money in there. I’m not that stupid, Victoria. I’m not watching your purse,” I said.

She growled and thrust the purse into my lap before turning. It was then, that I noticed two men walking toward her with badges on the belts. _Fuck!_  

“Hold it,” one of the men snarled as he grabbed Victoria’s arm. “You’re not going anywhere, missy. I got this one while you get the other one?”

“Yep,” the dark haired guy said as he turned to me. “You’re coming with me, sweetheart.”

“What? I didn’t do anything,” I squeaked. “She just thrust her purse at me!”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he said coldly as he picked up Victoria’s purse and mine before he wrapped his hand around my bicep. We were brought down to the main level of the club and escorted out to a waiting squad car. The cop handling me put a pair of handcuffs around my wrists and helped me into the back. Tears were flowing down my cheeks and I started sobbing. _I didn’t do anything. Why is this happening to me? I should have stayed home. I want Edward._

“Shut up, you cunt,” Victoria spat. “I don’t want to hear you snivel the entire ride to the police station.”

“You bitch. You set me up and now I’m fucking arrested for something I didn’t do!” I cried.

“Both of you, shut up,” the cop snarled.

“Don’t you have to read us our rights?” I asked.

“Fine,” he said. He rattled off our Miranda rights and he pulled away from the club, following another squad car.

I cried the entire ride and all through processing. I was tossed into an interrogation room. I’m not sure how long I was in there. At some point a female detective came into the room with Victoria’s purse. She sat across from me and stared me down. I didn’t say anything. I just returned her stare. I wasn’t wrong. I was fucking innocent. “When can I go home?” I asked.

“When you explain what is in your purse,” she answered.

“That’s not my purse. I was carrying a red purse that looked like an envelope,” I said as I pointed to the gaudy clutch in the detective’s hand. “In there, I had my ID, some cash, one of my credit cards and some lip gloss. I did have a phone in there but it was taken by my publicist, Jacob Black. Is he here? I’d like my phone, then.”

“So, this isn’t your purse,” she confirmed.

“No. It’s ugly and I’d never buy it,” I said as I sat back in the metal, folding chair. “I didn’t have anything to do with what was going on up there. I knew about it, yes, but I was not involved. I don’t do that shit.”

“Would you consent to a drug test?”

“Give me the damn cup,” I said as I leaned forward. “I’m clean. I only had ONE glass of wine. And after I pee in the cup, I want my phone call.”

“Fine,” she huffed as she got up and left me in the room. Ten minutes later, I was escorted to the bathroom where I peed in the cup for a very masculine looking female cop. She reminded me of Emmett but bigger and with enormous boobs. She then led me to a phone and said that I could call someone. I dialed Edward’s cell phone.

His groggy voice filled my ear. “Hello?” he grumbled.

“Edward, it’s me! Bella. I’m at the police station,” I sniffled.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I was arrested, I think. It was awful,” I cried. “Can you please come and pick me up? Bring me some clothes, too?”

“Do you need me to call an attorney?”

“It would probably be smart. Not Jenks, though. He’s associated with Jacob,” I said.

“I’ll call my uncle, Bella. He has someone that he uses regularly,” he replied. “I’ll be there in an hour.”

“Hurry,” I whispered. I hung up the phone and stared at my guard. “Am I arrested?”

“Pending the results of your drug test,” she said in a gruff voice. She led me back to the interrogation room and I sat down, putting my head in my hands. I cried. Sobbed. Felt so utterly worthless. I just wanted Edward.

**EPOV**

After I got the phone call from Bella, I pulled on some clothes and a baseball cap. I jumped into my car and drove to Bella’s condo. As I drove, I called Uncle Carlisle.

“Edward, it’s three in the fucking morning,” he grumbled. “Why are you calling now?”

“What’s the name of the attorney you use?” I asked.

“Eleazar Denali. Why?”

“Can I get his number? Bella is in sort of trouble and she doesn’t trust the attorney associated with her publicist,” I explained as I parked my Volvo into my spot at Bella’s condo.

“Should I be concerned, Edward? You know my stance on actors and actresses that make poor choices,” Carlisle said sternly.

“I don’t know. I had a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. But, she’s been doing so well. She wouldn’t have thrown it away on a whim,” I defended.

“I trust you, Edward. You’ve known this girl for nearly two years and have built a relationship with her. Here’s Eleazar’s phone number,” he said as he rattled off the number of his attorney. I jotted it down on an envelope and thanked him. We hung up and I headed up to Bella’s condo. I grabbed a pair of yoga pants, a pair of sneakers and one of my hoodies that found its way into her closet. I locked up her place and headed down to the car. Backing out of the spot, I left the garage, driving to the police station where Bella was being held. Parking in one of the visitor spots, I headed inside.

“Excuse me, I’m here to pick up someone,” I said to the fat cop sitting at the front desk.

“What’s the name?” he asked in a bored tone.

“Isabella Swan,” I answered.

“Hold on,” he said as he groaned while he got up from the chair. He waddled to a door, punching in some numbers and poking his head inside. “Is Swan free to go? Okay…” He walked back and plopped back down. “It’ll be another hour or so. She’s being questioned about a drug case.”

“Is she under arrest?” I asked.

“No. She’s not under arrest. She was a witness to several drug deals at the club, Boulevard 3,” he answered. “She’ll be ready to go in an hour. Get comfortable, kid. We’ll bring your girlfriend out.”

I scowled at him and sat down in the plastic chairs in the waiting area. Roughly an hour later, the phone rang at the cop’s desk and he picked it up. He grunted a few times before he heaved his body up and left me. I watched him as he went through the door. A few minutes later, he was bringing out Bella by her arm. “You got lucky, sweetheart,” he said. “You can pick up your property at the quarter master before you leave.”

“Thank you,” she said in a raspy voice.

“Bella,” I murmured. She looked up at me and her makeup was smeared, her eyes were vacant and she had a nasty bruise on her cheek. Tears fell down her cheeks and she ran toward me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I held her tightly, swaying gently as I held her in my arms. “What happened?”

She shook her head and tried to get closer to me. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she sobbed. “Not now. I just want to burn my clothes, shower for days and forget this whole thing ever happened.”

“Come on, _dolcezza_ ,” I soothed as I guided her to the bathroom. I handed her the clothes I brought and she smiled appreciatively but it didn’t reach her eyes. Then again, I was too focused on the bruise on her cheek. A bruise that closely resembled a hand. Bella came out a few minutes later wearing her comfy clothes. “Where’s your dress?”

“Garbage,” she answered. “Along with my shoes. The jewelry I’ll keep but that’s only because it’s worth a shit-ton of money.”

“Okay,” I murmured as I wrapped my arm around her waist. “Let’s get your stuff and then we’ll get you home.”

“You’re staying, right?” she asked, panic rising in her eyes.

“Of course, Bella,” I assured her. She calmed down and we headed to the quarter master to pick up her purse and cell phone. The quarter master handed her the purse but said her cell phone was evidence since it was on Jacob. Bella scowled at the young woman but didn’t say anything. She just grabbed her purse and left with me on her heels.

The car ride back to her condo was tense as Bella was clawing at her skin, like she was dirty. “Bella, stop,” I soothed.

“I just need to shower,” she cringed.

“You’re going to claw off your skin,” I said as I took her hand in mine. “We’re almost home.”

“Good,” she sniffled. I parked and we rode up to her place in the elevator. Bella had a look of absolute pain in her eyes. I wanted to comfort her but she wouldn’t let me touch her. When I moved closer, she’d counter. I stopped and let her do her thing. Inside of the condo, Bella ran to her room and slammed the door shut. I heard the shower start and I stayed near her door. It only took a few minutes before the wailing started. “Why!? WHY? Why is this happening to me?!?”  She screamed and it broke my heart. I fell to my knees, wanting to go in there to comfort her. Her screams became more frantic and I made the decision that I couldn’t take it. I needed to help her. I’ll deal with consequences later.

Opening her door and moving into the bathroom, I found Bella huddled in a ball of her shower, tearing at her hair. She looked so small and vulnerable. I toed off my sneakers and flipped off my hat, crawling into the shower with her. “ _Dolcezza_ , please stop,” I cooed as I pulled her naked body to me. “You’re hurting yourself.”

She continued to sob, burying her nose into my neck. I just held her and cradled her as she fell apart. Water was pouring down steadily as she cried, gripping at my now soaking wet shirt. It wasn’t until the water turned cold that I dared move her. I picked her up and carried her to the counter. She was catatonic as I dried her. Tears were still falling down her face. I wrapped her in a towel as I left briefly to put on some dry clothes. When I came back, she was still sitting in the same spot, staring off into space. “Bella, I need to put some clothes on you. I’m going to need some help from you, okay?” No response. I sighed and put on my hoodie around her slight frame. As I pulled her arms through, I noticed the swelling on her right hand. “What happened?”

“I punched Jacob,” she whispered. “His hard head broke my hand.”

“You need to go to the doctor,” I replied as I brought her injured hand to my lips.

“Not now. I need to sleep,” she cried. “It doesn’t hurt much.” I nodded and grabbed a pair of plain panties, handing them to her. She just hopped off the counter and pulled them up, leaning against me. She was weary and exhausted. Gingerly, I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, I tucked her in. I backed away only to have my hand grabbed by Bella. “Please. Don’t. Go. Please? Please? Please? Stay with me?”

“I’ll stay, Bella,” I said in a quiet voice. “I’m just turning off the lights and making sure that the shades are drawn.”

“But you’ll stay, right? Please?” she begged, sounding so lost.

“Where would I go, _dolcezza?_ ” I replied as I kissed her forehead. She sighed and relaxed into the bed. I turned off the lights and tossed my wet clothes into the washer before climbing into bed with her. I stayed away, not wanting to overstep my bounds but Bella reached for me and tangled her body next to mine. I held her close and hummed quietly until she finally fell asleep.

xx STARLET xx

When I woke up several hours later, Bella was still sleeping, draped across my body. However, her sleep was not restful. She was twitching and whimpering. “No, Jacob. Don’t touch me. I’ll never fuck you…Only want Edward…”

_What? Jacob propositioned her?_

“Stop it, Jacob! You have no right to call me that. I’m not a whore,” she cried in her sleep.

“Bella, wake up,” I said as I gently woke her up. “Please, baby? Wake up.”

Her eyes blinked and she stiffened when she realized that she wasn’t alone. She sat up quickly but calmed when she saw it was me. I sat up and stared at her, gently rubbing her back. “You were dreaming,” I said.

“More like a nightmare,” she said as she curled up tightly.

“Please, tell me what happened?” I begged.

“You’ll hate me, Edward,” she frowned.

“Impossible,” I said as brushed her hair back from her face. It was a tangled mess because I never brushed it after her shower. But she looked so beautiful despite her pain.

She sighed and looked at me. “You have to promise me that you will not kill Jacob or James,” she murmured. I frowned, not liking where this was going. But, I nodded. Then, Bella told me what happened from the moment she left the condo until I picked her up at the police station.

I so wanted to kill Jacob Black and James Cobb.

“Bella, they sexually assaulted you. You said no,” I said, barely able to control the tremor in my voice.

“Edward, they’re in enough trouble with the drugs. James was arrested for dealing. Both of them were also being held for having drugs in their system. That’s the only reason I was let go. I didn’t partake and I was just a witness,” she sniffled. “But, I just know that I’m going to lose this role.”

“Bella, you’re not,” I said as I took her face in my hands. “I called my uncle this morning, asking for his attorney’s number. He asked me if I felt that you would jeopardize your career like that. When we first met, I would have said yes. Now, you’ve changed. James, on the other hand, he’ll probably be out.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Bella wailed as she threw herself into my arms. I just held her as she sobbed.

“First thing you need to do is fire Jacob,” I said tersely. “Do you have a copy of your contract with him?” She nodded. “Good, we’re going to need it. We’re still going to call Eleazar Denali to look at the contract to get you out of the agreement with Jacob.”

“Edward, he said he’s going to break me. He’s going to share all of my transgressions with the media. He’s going to say that I asked for Michael to spike my drink at the _Metropolis_ wrap party; that I wanted to be raped. He’s going to leak all of my drug habits…”

“He can’t. Part of his contract to represent you is a non-disclosure agreement. He can’t do that without legal ramifications,” I said.

“How do you know that?”

“Business major in college. I took an entire class on contracts,” I said. “Can I see the contract? I want to go in with our meeting Eleazar with a clear idea of what Jacob has agreed to do and what you agreed to do in return.” Bella got up and left the bedroom. Her walk was defeated and her shoulders slumped. When she came back, she crawled into the bed with a large folder. She handed it to me and curled around her pillow. I skimmed through the contract, trying to make sense of the legalese, but it was pretty standard. There was a non-disclosure agreement. Jacob could not sell any of Bella’s secrets to the press. If he did, this contract would be null and void and he’d have to fork over all of the payments he’d ever received from her. And they were hefty. Most publicists/manager types would get roughly ten percent of their client’s pay from a movie or appearance. Jacob was getting thirty percent. I jotted down some notes on the folder and closed it. Bella was dozing next to me. Even in slumber, she looked so troubled. Her brow was furrowed and her face was pulled into a deep frown.

_Dolcezza, I’m going to take care of you. I promise._

I kissed her forehead and dialed up Eleazar Denali. We spoke briefly on the phone. I explained Bella’s situation and my relationship to her. I also explained that I was Carlisle’s nephew. I never wanted to use my uncle to get ahead in this world, but now was the time. Someone that I _loved_ was being hurt and swindled by an asshole and I was going to use every channel necessary to make it right. Eleazar agreed to meet with us this afternoon, as a favor to Uncle Carlisle.

I let Bella sleep some more as I hopped into the shower. Thankfully, I had some clothes here in her condo so I didn’t have to leave her. She was so broken. I put on a pair of dark jeans and white button-up shirt before going to wake her. However, it was the ear-piercing shriek that caused me to run into her room. Bella was clawing at her bed, screaming bloody murder. “Bella! Wake up, baby,” I said as I took her into my arms. She jumped but melted into my body. “What is it?”

“They succeeded,” she whimpered. “I was their whore.”

“No, Bella. Never. You’ll never be that,” I said as I held her to my chest. I just wanted to keep her wrapped up in my arms and keep her safe, but we had to make our appointment with Eleazar. “Bella, I called that attorney. We have an appointment with him at three.”

“Okay,” Bella murmured as she extricated herself from my hold. She looked so tiny in my hoodie and so worn. “Thank you, Edward. For everything…”

**BPOV**

I turned and padded to the bathroom. Even though I was dirty and nasty, Edward still caring for me. God knows where his next paycheck will come from. Jacob and Jenks handle my finances. I mean, I have access to my accounts, but they were also linked to them. I could write him a personal check.

_Don’t worry about that. You’ll pay him._

I took off the hoodie and stepped under the hot spray of my shower. I rubbed my skin raw as I washed my body. Then, I remembered the shower last night. Edward in my shower. He saw me. Like that. I was so broken. Fuck, I still am broken. But, he took care of me.

Why?

I am a poison. I’ll ruin him. He shouldn’t be linked with me.

Finishing up my shower, I pulled on my fluffy pink robe as I brushed my knotted hair. Blow drying it, I pulled it up into a messy bun. My right hand was throbbing and I couldn’t do much with it. It was after I fixed my hair that I looked at my face. _Dear God! Jacob did that?_ I ran my fingers across my left cheek that was bruised and swollen. I slipped off my robe and saw his finger marks on my upper arm. I didn’t even realize that I was wailing until Edward came into the bathroom. He slipped behind me and put my robe over my shoulders. “He hurt you, Bella. You need to press charges,” he said as he looked at me in the mirror. His fingers glided across my cheek and he looked like he was going to cry.

“I will,” I whispered, dropping my gaze to the sink. “Can you take some pictures? For proof?”

“Sure, _dolcezza_ ,” he said as he hugged me slightly. I winced as I felt another pain on my hip. He left the bathroom and got my camera from the office. Very professionally, he took photos of the hand print on my face, the finger marks on my arm and my hip. He blushed when he said that he noticed some bruising on my ass, too. I turned around, looking at the mark and saw another hand print there. Tears fell down my cheeks as Edward snapped that picture, too. He covered me the robe and crushed me to his chest. “I should have been there, Bella. I should have followed you. I’m so sorry. Please say that you forgive me, Bella. It’s my job to make sure you’re safe and you weren’t.”

“Edward, it wasn’t your fault,” I whispered. “In theory, I should have been safe. But, we’re going to fix it. Jacob is no longer going to be a part of my life.” Edward nodded and he held me tighter. I relished his strength and his comfort. I needed it. With a soft kiss to my forehead, Edward took the camera and let me finish getting ready. I decided to wear a pair of comfortable jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. I picked out another one of Edward’s hoodies from my closet and wrapped it around me. I felt like I was being held by him even though he couldn’t.

“While you were in the shower, I made some breakfast and a list of things you should do to get Jacob out of your life,” Edward said as he pushed a cup of coffee along with a pad of paper toward me. “You don’t have to follow them. They’re just suggestions,” Edward said as an afterthought.

“You’re so much smarter than me, Edward. I’ll probably end up taking all of your suggestions,” I said as I smiled at him.

“You’re smart, too, Bella,” he said, frowning slightly.

“But out of the two of us, only one went to college with a business degree,” I teased as I looked at his suggestions. They all made sense. I needed to switch banks and remove Jacob and Jenks from my accounts. I also needed a new publicist. Edward gave me the number of Angela Weber. He also suggested that I take some time off, away from Hollywood, for a few weeks prior to I start filming the moving with his Uncle. That did sound nice but would he want to come with me?

“Breakfast for you,” he said as he put a plate of eggs, sausage and hash browns in front of me. I smiled at him gratefully and tucked into my meal. He nibbled on his own breakfast as I finished reading this suggestions. They all made sense. I probably would take him up on all of them. “We probably have to go, Bella.”

“Kay,” I answered as I finished my breakfast. I washed the dishes and we headed down to Edward’s Volvo. The drive was quiet. Somber. The only good thing was that Edward held onto my hand tightly as we drove. I welcomed the gesture, even more so since he had initiated it. After a short drive, Edward parked in a garage near to a glossy building in downtown LA. We checked in the receptionist at the lobby who directed us to Eleazar Denali’s office. We rode up the elevator to the fiftieth floor and checked in with the receptionist there. She offered us something to drink. Edward declined but I asked for some water. I was changing my life. I’d rather it be vodka, but water will suffice for now.

Edward held my hand as I fidgeted in the waiting room. Eventually, an older gentleman with graying black hair walked over to us. “Edward! How are you doing, son?” he said as he hugged Edward.

“I’m good, Eleazar,” he smiled. “Thank you for seeing us on such short notice. This is Isabella Swan.”

“Hello, my dear,” Eleazar said as he shook my hand. He noticed my face and he frowned. “What happened here?”

“Part of the reason why I’m here,” I whispered.

“Okay, Isabella,” Eleazar said with a genuine smile. “Come with me.”

“Can Edward come? I trust him and he knows everything that happened,” I said as I tugged on Eleazar’s hand. Eleazar frowned but nodded. We walked back to a lavish office that held cherry furniture and glossy, leather accents. Eleazar sat down on one of the leather chairs while Edward and I sat on the matching couch.

“Now, what can I do for you, Isabella?”

“Please, call me Bella,” I urged. “Um, I want to get rid of my publicist and manager, Jacob Black.”

“Why don’t you start from the beginning, Bella?” Eleazar said as he leaned forward. I handed him the folder with the contract in it and told him every minute detail of Jacob’s ‘hold’ on me, culminating in the nightmarish outing last night. Eleazar was writing down a lot of notes as I spoke and his brown eyes were filled with fury. An hour later, I finished my story and I collapsed onto the leather sofa. Edward handed me the water bottle and pulled me to his side. “Bella, you’ve got a strong case for breach of contract, assault, aggravated sexual assault and several other minor charges as well. Did you want to press charges?”

“Initially, no. But, he touched me without my permission. After the situation at the _Metropolis_ wrap party, I made a vow to myself that I would never let that happen,” I said quietly.

“Good,” Eleazar said. “Let me call a friend of mine at the police department. She can come and take your statement and photograph your injuries.”

“I already did that,” Edward said. He produced a thumb drive and handed it to him. “I made sure I included the time stamp on each picture.”

“The police won’t accept this but I can use it in my case against Jacob,” Eleazar explained. He made his phone call and then turned his attention back to us. “Now, Bella, what Jacob did to you is highly unethical, unprofessional and bad taste. He will never work in Hollywood again. The vitriol that spewed about your choices is none of his concern and the fact that he even threatened you with it, defies your non-disclosure agreement. I’m certain that I can help you if you decide to work with me.”

“I want to,” I said.

“Okay, good. Here’s what you need to do,” Eleazar said as he pretty much rattled off all of the suggestions from Edward’s list. After he did that, a woman was led into the office and she hugged Eleazar. “Bella, this is my daughter, Kate Denali. She’s a detective for the LAPD. She’s here to take your statement regarding Jacob.”

“Jacob Black?” Kate asked as she took out her pad from her pocket. “He was just brought in drug charges last night.”

“I know. I was there,” I frowned.

“Were you charged, Bella?” Kate asked.

“I was questioned but not charged. I was just with them, not partaking in any drugs,” I said as I looked at her. “I’m now a witness in the case. But there was more that Jacob did. James Cobb, too.” For the third time, I told the story of my hellish evening. Kate wrote down all of the facts and took me to a small, private conference room where she photographed my bruises and injuries. After she finished taking the photos, Kate led me back to the office and I sat down next to Edward, emotionally and physically drained. He held me up.

“I put these charges into his file, Bella. They are pretty substantial allegations but you have the physical proof for the physical assault. The sexual assault would be harder to prove. It’s a he-said/she-said type of situation. You could say that he touched you without your permission and he could twist it saying that you wanted it. Pray you get a lenient judge when he gets arraigned and charged,” Kate said. “Do you have any questions?”

“No,” I whispered.

“Is there a number where I can call you?” Kate asked.

“I have to get a new cell phone. Jacob was holding mine last night and now it’s evidence,” I frowned.

“You can reach her through my cell phone until she gets a new one,” Edward said. He gave Kate the number and she nodded curtly.

“Great, I think that’s it. I’ll be in contact with you, Bella. And I’m truly sorry about what happened,” Kate said sympathetically. “Bye, Dad. Make sure you take care of this one.”

“Will do, Katie,” Eleazar chuckled. Kate kissed his cheek and left. Eleazar handed me a card and said that he’d go forward with filing the charges against Jacob that weren’t tied to my assault; the biggest one being his breach of contract. With that, Edward and I left the office nearly two hours after we arrived.

Before we headed back to my condo, I asked Edward to drive me to get a new cell phone. We arrived at the Apple Store and I got a new iPhone 4GS with all the bells and whistles. I also had my old phone deactivated and my information, which was backed up on the Apple servers, transferred to my new phone. Unfortunately, I couldn’t really play with my phone. I was dead on my feet. The rest I had gotten the night before was shady, at best. Edward looked exhausted too. So, he drove us back to my condo and we ordered some pizza. We cuddled up on the couch as we waited for our food, Edward lightly tracing his fingers along my arm.

“Edward, I want to thank you,” I said as we watched television. “You’ve gone truly, above and beyond the call of duty, and I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“Bella, I would have done it for anyone,” he said as he kissed my head.

“Would you?” I asked as I sat up, looking at him. “Would you have done this for Jasper?”

“I probably wouldn’t have gotten in the shower with him. The idea of seeing his peen kind of squicks me out,” he chuckled.

“Edward,” I warned.

“Bella,” he echoed. “Seriously, I would have done this for anyone. But, if you had drugs in your system, I probably would have brought you home and left. You wouldn’t ever see me again if that was the case. Thank goodness you didn’t have anything in your system because it would be hell for me to stay away.” His cell phone rang and Edward looked at it. “It’s my uncle. Hold on, okay?”

I nodded and watched him step out onto the balcony. While he was on the phone, Ricky, the doorman, called up and said that the pizza was here. I told him to send up the delivery guy. I swiped a fifty from my purse and paid for our dinner. Edward was off the phone with his mouth gaping open. “What’s wrong, Edward?”

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s good,” he smiled. “Uncle Carlisle called to inform me that James has been fired due to his drug arrest. He’s going to forego auditions and he told me that I’m playing the part of Daniel.”

**A/N: We’re about two chapters away from the first chapter. The next chapter will probably be some fluffiness. Alice, Bella and Esme are going to take Bella away for a trip to someplace tropical while she recuperates from her ordeal. We’re also going to meet Angela, Bella’s new publicist. Edward is going to dive headlong into his new part. As for Jacob and James, they are not gone. Unfortunately. They will be back. Be prepared. Anyhow, pictures of Alice and Jasper’s home are on my blog along with pictures of the club where Bella got arrested. The link for my blog is in my profile. Finally, come hang out in my facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Extra teasers and discussion about my stories (and other’s as well) happen there. We also share some delicious Rob porn (gah, his pictures from Comic Con. I was in heaven. The sex hair is back!) Leave me some love (I’m not above begging!) MUAH!**

 


	8. Paradise Found

**Hey all – thank you for sticking with me through the fail of, well, you know…I hope everyone liked the first chapter of Starlet. It’s something that I’ve never done before but I hope you enjoy it. Anyhow, on with the show.**

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of _Twilight._ I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. **

**Last chapter was a bit drama filled, so this one is more ‘fluffy.’ And, normally, I’m not one to beg for reviews, but I’d like some more loving with this story…I’m not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**Chapter Eight: Paradise Found**

**BPOV**

“You’re going to be Daniel?” I asked.

“Carlisle said that he wanted me originally for the role, but I didn’t try out. For a couple of reasons,” he blushed. “First off, I didn’t want to leave you in a bind with no protection.”

“And the second reason?” I pressed.

“This role is going to change our relationship, Bella. We’re committed to five films together. Either it’s going to make our bond stronger or it will ruin our friendship. I didn’t want to lose that,” he frowned. “Besides, our characters become very intimate with each other and um, well…”

“Are you  not attracted to me?” I snarled, glaring at him.

“What?! NO! I mean, yes! I mean, shit…Bella, you’re absolutely gorgeous and I’m not going to lie. I am attracted to you. I don’t want that to alter our friendship,” he said, his golden eyes darting to his feet.

“Oh,” I murmured. “But, you’re okay with this? I mean, being my romantic lead?”

“Bella, I’d rather you work with me, someone whom you’re comfortable with, than another douche like James,” Edward growled. “My uncle is contacting my security firm and is arranging for another bodyguard for you since I’m essentially quitting. I have to meet with hair, makeup, publicity and whatnot tomorrow. Plus, I need to start doing some training for a few stunts as well. I’m already familiar with the script since I’ve been working on lines with you, but I need to get into research mode.”

“So, when is filming going to start?”

“Filming will begin in a month,” Edward said. “It’s been pushed back two weeks due the drama surrounding James. Promotional material will be the first thing that we’ll attack after I get my ‘Daniel’ makeover.”

“You’re getting a makeover?” I frowned.

“They’re dying my hair a dark brown,” he chuckled. “Anyhow, the cast has a meeting tomorrow a nine to discuss the updated schedule. I’m going to get myself all changed up and we have a photo shoot in the afternoon. After that, my aunt and my cousin are kidnapping you.”

“Say what?” I asked, arching a brow.

“My aunt heard what happened to you and well, she wants to spoil you a bit. Take you away from Hollywood while I prepare for the role. Alice and Aunt Esme are taking you to Napa Valley at the Villagio Resort and Spa for a week of rest, relaxation and recuperation. I think Alice is also bringing up Angela, as well. Alice will send over an email of appropriate wear, or something. Anyhow, I’m going to check in with my security firm, hand in my resignation and well, arrange for interviews for your new bodyguard.”

“Edward, I don’t want a new bodyguard,” I whispered. “I just want you.”

“Bella, I can’t be your bodyguard and be in the movie at the same time,” he frowned.

“ I know that. But, I don’t need a bodyguard anymore,” I chuckled. “Jacob’s behind bars and well, I’m no longer a slut-bag.”

“Bella, stop it,” he growled. “You may have been promiscuous, but you were never a slut-bag. Or a whore. Or a skank.” A few tears escaped my eyes and I fiddled with my fingers. Edward walked over to me, crashing me to his chest. “Nothing’s going to change between us. I’ll always be your friend.”

 _I want more, Edward. I fucking want you to love me._ “Since everything’s going crazy tomorrow, can you stay tonight?” I asked, wrapping my arms around him.

“Sure, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward murmured. “But, I’m starved and starting tomorrow, I can’t eat carbs or some shit like that. Pizza…”

“Such a guy, Edward,” I snorted.

“And this is a bad thing because…?” Edward quipped as he broke away from me. He grabbed my hand, leading me to the kitchen. We both pigged out on the pizza that was delivered while he was on the phone with his uncle. Edward ate an entire pizza while I ate roughly half of the other. After that, we crashed on my couch and watched a marathon of bad vampire movies, in preparation for our new roles as ‘Becca’ and ‘Daniel.’ We cuddled and acted like a couple. Edward held me, with his hand laced through mine while we watched _Interview with a Vampire I(_ I’m sorry, but Tom Cruise is creepy), _Dracula 2000, Queen of the Damned_ and _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer._

Halfway through Buffy, I looked up and saw that Edward was dead to the world, snoring quietly. He was still holding me tightly, protecting me, even in his slumber. He sighed and held me tighter to his muscular chest. “My Bella,” he murmured. “I love you…”

I looked up at him, my eyes wide with shock. Did he just say that he loved me? No fucking way. Pressing my hand to his cheek, I ran my fingers down his face. “I love you, too, Edward. Please, don’t leave me.”

“Hmmmm…never, _dolcezza_ ,” he whispered.

xx STARLET xx

“Ladies and gentlemen! Please, take your seats,” Carlisle bellowed. The main characters of the movie were all milling around in a large conference room. Edward was nibbling on his lip as he furtively looked around at his cast mates. However, at Carlisle’s insistence, we all grabbed our chairs.

 Edward left early this morning to shower and grab some more appropriate clothing. All he had left at my place was a pair of workout pants and a t-shirt. He wanted to look a little nicer for our meeting. He sat down next to me and gave me a shy grin. A warm blush crept over his cheeks as he reached for my hand under the table.

“Okay, ladies and gentleman. I’ve called you all here about an issue that has arisen regarding one of our stars. As some of you know, James Cobb was arrested a few nights ago on several drug charges. Most of you are aware of my policy about drug abuse. Since James was an idiot and decided to dabble with drugs, he’s been fired from the film,” Carlisle began. His face was hard and stern, obviously very pissed off.

“What about Isabella?” asked Rosalie, my wonderful cousin-in-law. She was playing ‘Daniel’s’ bitchy sister, Katherine, who hates Becca because she’s human and Katherine is not. Can you tell that she was totally type cast? “She was with James. Why wasn’t she fired?”

“Rosie, shut it!” Emmett hissed. Emmett was playing the part of Rose’s husband, Ethan, in the film.

“What? It’s a legit question. Isabella’s been known to use drugs. Hell, she was probably getting high right along with them,” Rosalie smirked evilly.

Edward reached under the conference table and twined his fingers with mine. I couldn’t look up at her, knowing her hatred of me, plus the sad truth of her statement.

“Rose, Bella was not carrying any drugs and a test performed at the precinct indicated that she was not high,” Carlisle said tersely. “She’s might quite a turnaround in the past few months.”

“Please! She’ll fall off the wagon,” Rose snorted.

“Rose!” Emmett growled. “I know you don’t like my cousin, but she’s my family. Please stop.”

“Rosalie, Bella is aware of my policy. I have a copy of her drug test from the police department. She was clean. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. In addition to that, she was humiliated and hurt by James and her publicist, Jacob,” Carlisle said sternly. Rose scoffed.

“Rose, I was sexually assaulted by Jacob and James,” I said quietly. “Jacob hit me, backhanding me when I told him no. I’ve got a fucking bruised knuckle from punching him in the face. They both touched me where I didn’t want to be touched and it was hell.”

“Oh, boo hoo,” Rose said unsympathetically.

I shot up and walked to the bathroom. I could hear the chatter in the conference room as I scrubbed my face clean of my makeup hiding my bruised cheek. I also rolled up my sleeve to display the bruises on my arm. I sat back down, glaring at Rose. Alice gasped while Esme, who played the vampire ‘mom,’ ‘Marlena,’ was crying softly. “Do you see me crying, bitch?” I snarled. “Do you see what that asshole did to me? Do I fucking deserve this? No. I know that I wasn’t a good person but no one deserves this. Not you. Not me. Nobody.”

“Rose, I think that’s enough,” Carlisle said sternly. Rose rolled her eyes and settled back in her seat, ignoring me. Edward gripped my hand under the table and his eyes portrayed sympathy and compassion. I just tried to not break down.  “Back to what I called you all here for. Obviously, James is no longer a part of our cast. His role has been reassigned.”

“To who?” Emmett asked.

“The part of Daniel will be played by Edward Masen,” Carlisle said with a wide grin.

“Nepotism at its best,” Rose muttered her breath.

“Rosalie, need I remind you that I’m the director of this production?” Carlisle said crossly. “Edward is my nephew. We will be behind schedule due to the change in actors. But, he’s familiar with the script and the story since he’s been working for Bella for the better part of two years. He’s a brilliant actor and I have every faith in him.”

“So do I,” Alice chirped.

“Me too,” Jasper drawled out.

“My nephew may be a brilliant actor, but it’s the chemistry that it’s important. I can tell that the chemistry between Edward and Bella will be nuclear,” Esme smirked.

“I agree,” Carlisle said firmly. “Now, we need to reshoot some of the publicity photos. Downstairs, you will get ready in hair and makeup. The shoot will be short, no longer than two hours. Three hours including grooming. I’ll be sending out an updated filming schedule since we are going to be bumped back a month, but I think we can make up the time. Edward, do you have anything to say?”

“Not really. I just hope that you all see me as genuine actor and not some charity case,” he said hotly, glowering at Rose. Rose shrank back under Edward’s stare. Carlisle chuckled nervously and he dismissed us all to go down one floor to the photography studio. Edward was whisked away to get his new color for the role in his hair. I’d miss his unruly bronze locks, but the dark hair would contrast nicely with the white makeup the vampires are wearing.

My makeup is carefully reapplied and my hair is curled. I looked much younger than my nearly twenty-five years. Then again, that’s the look the makeup artists are trying to achieve. Once my makeup was done, I’m dressed in a pair of brown corduroy pants and a peasant-like blouse. I took some test shots as I waited for Edward.

A short time later, Edward appeared and he was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a light blue button down shirt and a gray pea coat. His bronze hair was now a deep chocolate brown and his pale skin was white from the makeup. Now, unlike when I shot these photos with James, Edward was not wearing the golden contact lenses. His eyes were the perfect match of what the eyes should be for a vegetarian vampire according to the script. I heard the photographer say that they’ll enhance Edward’s eyes with PhotoShop.

“Okay, Bella and Edward,” the photographer, Paul, chirped, “I want Edward to stand behind Bella with his arm around her shoulders. Lightly grasp her hip. Bella, hold on to Edward’s forearm. Edward give me a fierce, protective look on your face; Bella, a slightly scared expression with a touch of love. Okay?”

We both nodded and took our spots. Edward’s hard body was pressed against mine as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. His other hand lightly took a hold of my hip. I gripped his arm and looked into the camera. We took our pictures, moving easily with each other. Edward’s former modeling helped him a great deal and he actually helped me. We took several other poses before the rest of the ‘family’ joined us.

An hour later, the photo shoot was done and we are changing back into our street clothes. Edward was leaving to go work with the stunt coordinator while I was heading back to my condo to pack for my trip with Alice, Esme and now, apparently, Angela. We parted ways in the parking lot and I drove back to my condo. I parked my car into my spot and rode up to my condo. My phone was blaring as I was entering my place. I picked it up. “Hello?”

“Ms. Swan, you have a visitor,” the doorman said.

“Do you know who it is?” I asked, my hackles going up.

“He says he’s your father.”

“What does he look like?” I whispered.

“Tall, about 5’10”. Dark hair, dark eyes, mustache, wearing a uniform?”

“Where? Where’s the uniform from?”

“Forks.”

 _Fuck_. “Send him up,” I sighed. Why would my dad be coming here? I mean, we haven’t spoken since I left Forks when I was eighteen. I started to pace in my kitchen with a cigarette in my hand. I hated smoking inside, but I needed to open the door. So, the overhead vent was blowing to absorb the smoke. A loud, resonant knock filled my condo and I quickly put out my cigarette. I tossed the ashtray into the microwave as I sprayed some air freshener.

Opening the door, I saw the scowling face of my father. Without an invitation, he stomped into my condo and glared at me. “I’ve never been more ashamed, Isabella!”

“Hi, to you too, Dad,” I quipped dryly. “Ashamed about what?”

Charlie whipped out a newspaper and slapped it onto the counter. “This!” he stabbed at the article. “’Hollywood Starlet, Isabella Swan, Drug Abuser?’ Isabella, I’m a fucking cop for Christ’s sakes!”

I scanned the article and threw it back at him. “Please, Charlie. I was brought in but I was not using. My former publicist and his friends were the ones using. Not me.”

“Do you realize that because of this article, I’ve been placed on paid leave?” Charlie grumbled. “The mayor thinks that because you’re a druggie, means that I’m a druggie.”

“The mayor is a moron,” I spat as I fell onto my couch. “I’m not a fucking druggie. And is this interrogation the only reason for your visit, Charlie?”

“Isabella, I’m still your father.”

“You may be my father, but you haven’t spoken to me in nearly seven years. Why now? To chastise me for my invisible drug charges? To push me further into the dirt?” I growled. “Look, _Dad_ , I’ve lived my life successfully without your interference for the past seven years.” I got up and walked to the door. “I can do it for the rest of my life. Please leave.”

Charlie gaped at me. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish. I opened the door and gave him a hard stare, indicated that he needed to leave. “If you can’t respect me in my home, then you need to go, Charlie. I’m not a fucking druggie. I was, but not anymore. Go back to Forks and forget I’m here.”

With a huff, Charlie left the condo. He didn’t look at me as he stomped out of the condo and to the elevators. I closed the door and blew out a breath. My phone chirped from my purse. I skulked over to the bag and found my iPhone, seeing a text from Alice.

_We’re on our way! Are you packed? – Ali_

_Not yet. Surprise visit from daddy dearest – Bella_

_Do you need help packing? Why was your dad there? – Ali_

_No, I don’t need help and guilty by association. How long are we going to be at the spa? – Bella_

_A week. Then some more publicity photos when we get back. We’ll be there in twenty minutes, Bella – Ali_

_Crap. Come up when you do. Let me call down to the doorman so he can let you guys in without any fuss. See you in a bit! – Bella_

I dialed the front desk and informed the security guard of my guests. I also told them that my father should be turned away immediately in the future. I darted into the guest room to grab my suitcase and was immediately assaulted by Edward’s cologne. I moaned quietly as I inhaled deeply. _Great, I’m getting wet by smelling his cologne. I’m a mess. Tell him, Bella._ As I grabbed my suitcase, I noticed a t-shirt on the ground. It must have fallen off the bed. I picked it up and it was Edward’s from when he came and got me from the police department. It was freshly laundered since he was wearing that shirt when he comforted me in my breakdown in the shower. But, it still smelled just like him. I clutched the shirt to my chest and dragged my suitcase to bedroom.

Before I dove headlong into packing, I unlocked my door and cracked it open. A half hour later, Alice and Esme walked into my bedroom. “Sorry,” I frowned. “I came home and my dad showed up. He was giving me shit about being a ‘druggie’ and it was affecting his job.”

“No biggie, Bella,” Alice said with a wave of her hand. “We made arrangement s to take daddy’s plane instead of driving. It’s waiting at a local airport to fly us to Napa.”

“Carlisle insisted,” Esme smiled. “He said after your ordeal, you need as much rest and relaxation as you can get prior to the beginning of filming. Oh, and Edward wanted me to give you this. Carlisle confiscated his phone to keep him focused during his training.”

“My cousin wanted to say goodbye but he was whisked away so quickly after the photo shoot,” Alice giggled. “Are you almost finished?”

“Just a few more things,” I replied. I tossed in some underwear, BOB, a handful of bathing suits and darted to my bathroom to grab my toiletries and makeup. I put those items in the front compartment of my suitcase. The last thing I picked up was my script, a few books and my laptop. I put those into my laptop bag along with Rapoo, Edward’s letter and his t-shirt.

“That’s awfully big t-shirt, Bella,” Alice giggled. “And I never knew you were a Cubs fan.”

“Um, it’s Edward’s,” I blushed. Esme smiled and Alice bounced on her toes. “It’s nothing significant. I found it on the ground and…and…I wanted to be close to him.”

“I have one of Carlisle’s dress shirts,” Esme winked.

“And I have a pair of Jasper’s boxers,” Alice agreed. “We get it.”

“But he doesn’t,” I frowned. “And I’m afraid he won’t ever.”

“Bella, I see the way my nephew looks at you. He does. However, I think because of the fact that up until yesterday, you were his boss, he was hesitant to do anything. Just give him time. And read his letter,” Esme smiled. “Now, come on. We have to go. Angela will probably think that we stood her up.” Alice and Esme helped me with my luggage and we rode down to the lobby. Parked outside of the door was a limo. We clambered inside and drove to the private airfield. Once we arrived at the airfield, our luggage was removed from the trunk. We checked into with the pilot and walked out to the small Leer jet on the tarmac.

Inside of the jet, there were three people: a flight attendant, a brunette that I didn’t recognize, and Rosalie. I grabbed Alice’s hand and dragged her out of the jet. “Fuck me, Rose is coming?”

“She overheard us and invited herself,” Alice frowned. “Esme couldn’t say no.”

“Rose hates me,” I hissed.

“Look, she said that she’s going to avoid you at all costs and Esme warned her that if she gave you shit, she had to leave,” Alice said quietly. “Okay?” I glared at her but nodded. Climbing back onto the plane, I headed toward the back, wanting to be a little antisocial. The group seemed to abide by my self-proclaimed seclusion. I popped in my ear buds and picked up Edward’s letter as the plane was taxiing to the runway.

_Dearest Bella,_

_When my uncle took away my phone, I nearly threw myself on the ground in a fit. It may be older than a dinosaur, but it’s my connection to the world. My connection to you._

_God, that’s cheesy. I’m sorry about being cheesy, but we all need a daily dose of dairy. LOL!_

_Anyhow, I get what he’s trying to say. I need to focus on getting into character. Plus, I’ve got long days of training, stunt work and memorizing to do. A month is going to fly and then we start rehearsals and filming._

_I just couldn’t_ NOT _say goodbye to you, though. Even if it’s in a letter. Also, I just want to say that I’m so excited to work with you, Bella. You are an amazing actress and I definitely know that I can learn a lot from you. It will also be very nice to work with someone that I’m friendly with and have a rapport. I promise to you that I’ll never make you uncomfortable like James or Jacob did. (Though, I still want to kill them for putting their hands on you. I’m happy you pressed charges against them.) Some of the scenes that we have are quite intimate and I’ll never do anything to hurt you._

_You mean too much to me._

_Anyhow, I hope you have a safe trip. Enjoy the time with Esme, Alice and Angela. Drink some wine. (If you are in a giving mood, I’m partial to red wine. *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*) Relax at the pool. Go shopping. Just be. Don’t worry about anything and get your mind in the right place. I’d say, call me if you want to talk, but I’m incommunicado until I see you at rehearsals. I’ll try and sneak a phone call here and there, but I think my uncle is part hawk. He can see anything._

_I’ll see you in two weeks,_  dolcezza _._

_Love,_

_Edward_

_PS – I REALLY LOVE RED WINE! Merlot, Sangiovese, Cabernet, Chianti (got any fava beans?)_

I chuckled and folded the letter up. Looks like I’m getting Edward red wine. How could I NOT get him red wine? He saved my life. In more ways than one.

xx STARLET xx

Once we arrived at the Napa Valley, we drove to the Villagio Resort and Spa. We checked into the hotel and decided to spend the evening on our own. I was tired since I was still off kilter due to my issues from the weekend. Esme and Alice had been up early for their workout with their trainer and Rose was just being a bitch. Angela, the brunette in the plane, told me that she wanted to chat with me the following morning about taking over the role as my manager and publicist. We made arrangements to eat in a private cabana at nine the next morning.

I ordered room service and studied my lines for the movie. I was pretty much memorized. I just needed to adopt nuances and quirks for ‘Becca.’ There were a few that were scripted such as clumsiness, blushing and lip biting. I needed to make them a part of my character and become second nature.

After I made some notes in my script, I changed into my pajamas, erm, Edward’s shirt. I picked up my laptop and sent off an email to my now ‘former’ bodyguard. It was short and sweet. I pretty much told him that I missed him and that he’d get his wine. Little did he know that I’m planning on having a case of each of the wines he requested delivered to his apartment. Shortly after I finished my email, I curled around Rapoo and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning dawned sunny and bright. I went down to the workout facility and ran for five miles, did some light strength training and a brief cool-down. I finished my workout and went upstairs to shower. At nine, I was downstairs in the private cabana at the resort, sipping some coffee. After my shower, I left my hair to dry naturally and it hung down my back in curly waves. I wore a red and black maxi dress and a pair of flip flops. Angela arrived shortly after I did and she hugged me.

“Hi, Bella,” she said with a grin. She pushed up her glasses and sat down. “How did you sleep last night?”

“Well. Very well,” I replied. “You?”

“The bed is like a cloud. So comfy,” she sighed. “I want to take the damn mattress home with me.”

“Tempting, isn’t it?” I chuckled.

“It is. Now, I want to talk to you about representing you. I know that you and your previous publicist and manager had a falling out?” Angela said as she took out a pad of paper.

“It was more than that,” I frowned. “Before I tell you, let’s order and get to know each other. Okay?”

“Sounds good,” Angela smirked.

 I waved down the server and we placed our orders. Over our breakfast, Angela told me about her life. She grew up in Phoenix for a majority of her life. However, at the age of seventeen, her dad, a youth minister, moved their family to a suburb of Seattle. She hated it. The rain was so depressing.

I got that. It was. I was never so happy to leave Forks and the green when I moved to LA.

 Back to Angela, she went to University of Arizona with a double major of business and finance. However, she was a planner and fell into the publicity business through an accident. At college, an actress who was invited to give a speech for the theater department, had some issues and her agent, publicist and manager were unable to make some last minute changes. Angela, who was going to introduce the actress as a part of the student governing association, stepped in and took care of all the actress’s needs. The actress was impressed with Angela and asked her to take over her publicity and management immediately. Angela agreed. She dropped out of college and moved to LA. She’s been there ever since and is now engaged to Ben Cheney, an up and coming film director.

Once our meals are finished, Angela picked up her pad of paper. “So, tell me about what happened with you and Jacob?”

I grimaced and told her my sordid tale. I didn’t leave anything out: from his constant belittling, unwanted sexual advances, drugs, alcohol, and finally, the culminating issue of the night with James and Victoria, ending up in jail. I handed her the now defunct contract between me and Jacob, along with my complaint to the police and statement to Eleazar. She flipped through the information and jotted down a few notes. “Okay, Bella, I’d love to work with you,” she said.

“But…?” I prompted.

“But nothing,” she replied. “What Jacob Black did to you was abhorrent, amoral and unethical. He should be locked up in jail and throw away the key. The fact that he was going to go against the NDA was awful. That’s for your safety. Plus, he acted unprofessionally on many levels. He gives publicists a bad rep. Asshole.”

“I’m not poison?” I asked, frowning slightly.

“Heavens, no!” Angela said quickly. “You’ve done things in the past, but you’ve rectified those situations and you’ve turned your life around. There are some issues with your previous lifestyle, but you’ve owned up to your actions. My one concern is obviously Jacob. What’s going to stop him from going to the paparazzi and the tabloids?”

“In my contract, if he goes to the press, he will have to pay me back his entire salary,” I answered.

“My guess is that he already spent that money and he honestly doesn’t care,” Angela said. “My suggestion is that you take a proactive approach and tell your story. In your words. On your own terms.”

“You mean, talk to the press?”

“Yes. You can talk with _Entertainment Weekly, People_ or another reputable magazine about your former life and how you’ve changed your life,” Angela suggested. “Yes, you may have been involved with more of a party scene, but now, you’ve grown up and changed into the mature woman you see now. Your acting reputation is phenomenal. You’ve been touted as being a consummate professional on set and with your co-workers. The only exception that I’ve heard otherwise is Mike Newton, but he’s since left the business.”

“Um, yeah, Mike tried to spike my drink at the _Metropolis_ wrap party. He wanted to get into my panties and he was going to use GHB to make me more amenable to that idea,” I said. “One of the waitresses noticed something was wrong with me and got my bodyguard to take me home. Thank goodness nothing happened. I was rattled, obviously, after that and so my drug abuse curtailed after that.”

“Edward, right? Your bodyguard?” Angela smiled. “What’s going on with you two?”

“Right now, nothing,” I blushed.

“Do you want something to happen with him?” Angela giggled. “I mean, he’s a hottie and a half. My partner at the publicity firm covers him and she’s constantly trying to get him to go out. But, he always says no. She has her speculations: he’s gay, he’s secretly in love with another woman, has some weird anti-social disorder.”

“I honestly don’t know what I want with Edward. I mean, I value his friendship and he’s seen me at my darkest and most vulnerable. But at the same time, I want more. I’m not sure if he feels the same way, though,” I sighed. “We act like a couple but we haven’t had that ‘romantic’ kiss. He’s kissed me as a demonstration for No-Dick during _Metropolis_ and again at Christmas under the mistletoe.”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute,” she laughed. “No-Dick?”

“Newton,” I said with a sly grin. “Did you see _Metropolis_? And the sad excuse of a penis that he had?”

“Um, yeah,” Angela bellowed. “My pinky is bigger.”

“Exactly. So, ‘No-Dick,’” I quipped.

“Damn,” Angela snickered. “So, back to Edward. You aren’t a couple?”

“No,” I said. “Just really, really good friends.”

“My guess is that you will be,” she said. “Soon.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” I chuckled nervously.

 Angela just smiled knowingly. “I’ll type up a contract for you. It’ll be pretty standard. Once you read it over with your lawyer, just sign it and return it to me,” Angela explained. “Do you have any questions?”

“When do you want to do the interviews with the magazines?” I asked.

“Probably right before filming starts. I’ll make the necessary calls and get something set up. I personally think that you should do the interview from your home, to give the whole thing a less ‘invasive’ feel to it. You know?” Angela suggested.

“What about finances? Jacob took care of all of that,” I said, biting my lip.

“I’ll get you a name of a good financial advisor. I think that we should not mix that whole thing in with our relationship as publicist and manager,” Angela suggested. “Ben’s brother, Adam, is our financial advisor and he’s amazing. I’ll give you his number to set all of that up, okay?”

“Thank you, Angela,” I said, giving her an appreciative grin. “You have no idea what this means to me.”

“I can only imagine what you’ve gone through. But, Angie’s here and I’m going to kick some ass and take no prisoners,” she smirked, puffing out her chest. “Now, I don’t know about you, but that pool is looking mighty tempting. Let’s get our swimsuits on and bake for a few hours.”

“Sounds perfect. I just need to make sure I have my SPF 1000 sunscreen since I’m supposed to be pasty in the movie,” I chuckled. “Plus those fine lines and wrinkles aren’t really attractive either.”

“No, they are not,” Angela laughed. She paid for the breakfast and we headed back to our rooms. A few texts and a short phone call later, we were all laying down by the pool in another private cabana. Well, all of us except Rose. She said she needed a massage because of her back hurting. I was okay with this since Rose is an epic bitch.

After a day spent at the pool, we decided to go out to eat and do some shopping. Rose was still being a loner. The four of us went to a local restaurant and window shopped in an outdoor mall. I found a shop with a ton of wines in it. Inside, I had a case of merlot, sangiovese, chianti and pinot noir shipped to Edward’s apartment. Alice squealed when she saw me fill out the paperwork, putting in Edward’s address. The sales clerk said that it would be delivered the next day.

We drove back to the resort after our shopping trip. Esme had arranged for some massive spa treatments for tomorrow: manicures, pedicures, massages, waxes, facials, mud baths…the list went on and on. I went to bed and dreamt of all of the pampering I was going to get tomorrow.

All too soon, my alarm went off and I put on some comfortable clothes. Despite the early hour, I was wide awake and happy to spend time with Alice, Esme and Angela. I wasn’t sure if Rose was going to be joining us with the spa treatments since she had a massage yesterday. However, my hypothesis of Rose not coming was quickly squashed when I saw her scowling visage at the entrance of the spa. Her eyes were piercing through me and she looked like she was ready to strike.

_What crawled up her ass and died?_

Inside of the spa, we were split up. Alice, Angela and I were getting facials and massages first. Then, we’d have our manicures and pedicures afterward. Rose and Esme were escorted to get some mud bath treatment. The facial was nothing short of heavenly. The massage worked out all of the kinks in my back and shoulders. My bones were jello when I walked to get my mani/pedi.

“Bella, Angela and I are going to get our hair done,” Alice chirped.

“We just recently had a manicure prior to the trip,” Angela said, waving her French tips.

“That’s fine,” I said. “I was up early today for a workout. I can snooze while they’re making my fingers and toes fabulous.” They both gave me a hug and walked to the salon. I padded to the nail station and plopped down in one of the massaging chairs after I chose my colors. My fingers were going to be a very neutral color and my toes were going to be a deep blood red. I popped in my ear buds to my iPhone and leaned back in the chair, letting the nail technician have fun with my fingers and toes.

I was nearly asleep when my ear buds were harshly ripped out of my ears. “You know, every family has someone like you,” Rose snarled.

“What the fuck, Rosalie?” I spat, glaring at her. “I was almost asleep.”

“Every family has that white trash branch of the family. That’s you and your dad,” Rose sneered. “Thank goodness I married into the good side of the family but it means I have to deal with you.”

“Mrs. McCarty, you need to leave my client alone,” said my nail technician. “I can have you removed for harassing my client.”

“Oh, that’s rich,” Rose sneered. “She’s the white trash and I get thrown out?”

“Yes,” my technician said strongly. “You’ve officially lost your welcome here. You cannot, for the remainder of your stay, use our facilities for any purposes whatsoever. You can stay in the resort, but your name will be added to a list of banned members. Obviously, you can’t control your mouth and I asked you to stop harassing my client. Please. Leave.”

“You’re such a bitch, Bella,” Rose fumed as she left the room. I could hear her shrieking at the management about the behavior of my technician.

“Wow, I’ve seen her on screen and she seemed so nice,” the small woman at my feet grumbled.

“Oh, no. She’s an epic bitch, as you can well see,” I chuckled, my feeling of zen officially gone. “What’s your name?”

“Lydia,” she said with a smile.

“Nice to meet you, Lydia. I’m Bella,” I replied giving her a warm grin.

“I like you, Bella. You were amazing in _Metropolis_. It was so gritty and hot,” she smirked, waving her hand in front of her face. “What’s next for you?”

“I’m working on the _Midnight Dawn_ Saga with Carlisle Cullen,” I answered. “But, you probably already knew that.”

“Yeah, I did,” she giggled. “Is it true, though, about James Cobb?”

“Can I trust you to not go to the press?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Our relationships with our clients are strictly confidential. We’ve had several high profile clients and if something is leaked through our spa, the person who was assigned to that client is immediately terminated. No questions asked. Besides, I don’t believe anything that Mrs. McCarty said or take stock in the rumors in the tabloids. They trash you guys and it’s abhorrent,” Lydia said with a deep frown. “Besides, every so often, you need to talk to someone who isn’t in the business.”

“Well, back to your question about James Cobb. To what are you referring to?”

“His being fired and that they hired a new up and coming actor?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“James was fired and yes, they hired someone to replace him. I won’t tell you who. The person they hired, though, is an amazing actor and I can’t wait to work with him,” I smiled, remembering Edward. “After my trip here, I have to go back to do some more promotional photos with my new co-star and then the website for _Midnight Dawn_ will be live.”

“So cool! I loved the books and I can’t wait to see what Carlisle Cullen has in store for the first book,” she gushed.

“Give me your first and last name and I’ll send you some premier tickets in LA for next November,” I said.

“Really?”

“Definitely,” I answered. Lydia squealed and darted off to get her card. I had her put it into my wristlet before she finished my now ‘complimentary’ manicure and pedicure due to Rose’s tirade. Afterward, I gave Lydia a nice tip before leaving the spa to head up to my room. Alice, Angela and Esme sent me a text saying that they wanted to go to the pool. Rose, apparently, had left the resort and was heading back to LA.

_Good riddance to bad rubbish._

xx STARLET xx

The rest of the trip was very relaxing and a much needed vacation. Edward had managed to call me a few days after I had sent him the four cases of wine. It was a short conversation, but he was so happy that I thought of him. He was exhausted and sore for the stunt training he was getting but he felt comfortable about the stunts and rehearsals that were going to start soon.

Anyhow, after our week in Napa, we flew back to LA. I was introduced to my new bodyguard that Edward had hand selected for me while I was gone. The bodyguard was a man named Jon. Upon meeting him, I liked him instantly since he was a bit older than my dad and looked out for me like a father would care for his daughter. Plus the fact that he was as queer as a three dollar bill helped too. In addition to protecting me, he gave me some awesome fashion advice. He and Ginny got along famously!

Today, though, was the day of our photo shoot. Edward and I were going to be in some pretty intimate poses and I was nervous. This was what he was talking about. This could irrevocably change our relationship. Yes, we are two working, professional actors, but if there’s an underlying emotion or feeling, then the acting goes away. I’ve never had to contend with that since each of my co-stars were arrogant, pretentious assholes. Edward wasn’t. He was the poster boy of all that is good and perfect in the world.

We were in a park outside of LA for our shoot. Carlisle was there as an artistic advisor for the shoot that was going primarily be Edward and me. The rest of the ‘family’ was going to be at the park tomorrow for their shoot while Edward and I were going to start rehearsals.

With the help of Ginny and my new bodyguard, Jon, I walked out to the idyllic setting. The photographer was speaking briefly with Carlisle as they discussed how a mountain was going to be superimposed onto our picture in the final shot. Standing off in the center of the meadow that was created, was Edward. He was getting his face touched up by his makeup artist. I could see the subtle difference in his body. He looked a bit more muscular and his face took on a more angular look. However, I think a majority of it is his makeup.

“Isabella!” cried the photographer. He smiled and skipped over to me. Nigel, a British photographer, had shot several magazine spreads for me. Nigel hugged me tightly before appraising my look. “You look gorgeous, my dear.”

“Thanks, Nigel,” I replied with an appreciative grin. “The week off in Napa definitely did wonders for my weary soul and tired mind.”

“I heard what happened. It’s awful,” Nigel said with a frown. He ran his hand over his bald head and blew out a breath. “I’m glad you have someone new. James is not a nice guy. I’ve had to work with him before in photo shoots and he doesn’t know when to stop. He’s a total creeper.

“Now, let’s get you situated with Edward. Don’t worry about the light and such, just act like Becca and Daniel. Feel the love for each other,” Nigel finished.

Jon offered me his arm and we walked to the center of the meadow set. In the center of the set, Edward smiled and offered me his hand. When our fingers touched, something shuddered through me. “You okay, Bella?” Edward asked as he saw me shiver.

“I’m fine,” I said as I looked at him. _Holy Christ, he’s so fucking beautiful._ His pale skin was even lighter due to the makeup. However, it was still wonderfully done. He didn’t look like a corpse like most people would. It made his already perfect features look more defined and refined. “You look amazing, Edward.” I reached up and ran my fingers down his smooth skin.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he said, almost reverently. He gently captured a curl and tucked it behind my ear. I faintly heard a camera shutter flick in the background, but I could care less. The only thing I wanted to see was the gorgeous man in front of me. He seemed to have the same idea. He gently pulled me to his side and his golden gaze didn’t break with mine. His hand cupped my cheek as he stared. “So beautiful,” he murmured.

I blushed and ducked my face, wanting to hide my telltale sign of embarrassment. Edward’s long fingers gently lifted my face back to meet his gaze. He was just centimeters away and the look in his eyes wasn’t one of friendship. It looked more loving and full of desire. I felt butterflies in my belly. They were flying like mad at his intense and heartwarming gaze.

“Okay, guys,” Nigel said, breaking our reverie. We both jumped apart like we were caught by our parents. I blushed a deeper crimson and Edward’s own embarrassing blush poked through his white makeup. “I got some really good shots there.”

“You were photographing that?” Edward asked, arching a brow.

“You two shared some intense moments,” Nigel said. “The artist in me begged to capture them. Anyhow, I want to continue along that same vein, but, on the ground of the meadow. It’ll be heavenly to have you both surrounded by these beautiful flowers, sharing a loving gaze and possibly a smooch or two?”

The crew put two pillows on the ground and Nigel put us in the positions he wanted is us in. Edward was essentially curled around me, balancing on his right hand while I was leaning into his embrace. The moment between us was nowhere near as intimate as the first one. Edward did kiss me but it was on my forehead or on my neck. My guess was that Nigel wanted more romantic kisses but these photos were for the DVD and promotional material. We couldn’t give away too much information regarding the plot. Though, most of the world had read the _Midnight Dawn_ saga and knew that we were eventually going to be together.

The final set up for our photoshoot was an overhead shot of Edward and I laying in the meadow. We were wrapped up in each other and Edward’s hand was gently gliding up and down my back. His eyes were soft and the emotion behind them was plain as day. Our relationship had definitely changed.

 In a good way.

In a way that I wanted.

I loved Edward Masen. And I wanted to be his.

Based off the warmth and joy in his eyes, he felt the same way.

As we lay in the warm grass, we kept moving closer to each other. Soon, our legs were entangled and Edward’s hand was caressing my arm. My hand was resting on his hip, moving up his muscular torso to touch his face. Eventually our hands reached each other’s faces. Edward’s pink mouth was centimeters away from mine. All I had to do was lean forward and we’d be kissing.

Edward inched forward and his nose brushed up against mine. “Bella,” he breathed. His mouth was almost on mine when Nigel announced that it was a wrap for us. We moved apart and sat up. I loved Nigel. He was amazing photographer.

But seriously, I wanted to kill him.

**A/N: And there you have it. Can you just say _unresolved sexual tension?_ Yeah…Nigel = epic cockblocker. Anyhow, we’re up to the first chapter. I’ll probably re-tell the first chapter in Edward’s point of view. I do have pictures of the resort and spa where they stayed in Napa on my blog. In addition to that, I also have a few inspirational pictures of the meadow there, too. The link is on my profile. Also, check out my facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Lots of fun there. Oodles. We’re a close family and we’d love to have you join us! Leave me some lovin! **

 

 

 


	9. My Girl

**Hey all – thank you for sticking with me through the fail of, well, you know…I hope everyone liked the first chapter of Starlet. It’s something that I’ve never done before but I hope you enjoy it. Anyhow, on with the show.**

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of _Twilight._ I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. **

**Last chapter was a bit drama filled, so this one is more ‘fluffy.’ And, normally, I’m not one to beg for reviews, but I’d like some more loving with this story…I’m not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**Chapter Nine: My Girl**

**EPOV**

This is it. The big day. The day that I’m supposed to kiss Bella on the set of the _Midnight Dawn_ saga. I was a nervous fucking wreck. I don’t know why. This is Bella. My best friend in the whole world. We’ve kissed before.

_As a demo to No-Dick and under the mistletoe. Plus, you didn’t really realize your feelings for Bella at that point in time._

Well, perhaps at Christmas, I knew that I was head over heels in love with her but I was too chicken to say anything. I still am, but at least now I know that she can’t fire me. She’s no longer my boss. She’s my co-star. My co-star that I get to kiss today. That I get to kiss a lot.

I can’t fucking wait.

“Mr. Masen, stop fidgeting,” said my makeup artist, Julian. “Anxious for today?”

“I am,” I chuckled. “And stop with this Mr. Masen stuff. Call me, Edward. Please.”

“I’ll try,” he laughed nervously. “It’s just that most stars are particular on how to be addressed. I had one actress who insisted I call her Goddess…”

“Wow. Conceited much?” I snorted.

“Just a smidge,” Julian said, wrinkling his nose and holding his fingers a few centimeters apart.

“Julian, unlike most of the other ‘stars,’ I don’t have that ego,” I said, arching a brow.

“Yet,” Julian snickered.

“I don’t plan on getting it either,” I pressed. “I’ll always be goofy Edward Masen, originally from Chicago. So, I insist that you call me Edward.”

“Kay,” Julian sighed, brushing translucent powder on my face. “Back to your fidgeting. You don’t normally fidget. You’re cool as a cucumber but today you’ve got ants in your pants.”

“You know what scene I’m filming today, right?”

“The dramatic kiss,” Julian gushed as he turned to get some Chapstick. “Pucker up, buttercup.” He swiped some of the lip balm on my lips. “So your lips are nice and soft for Ms. Swan.”

“Thanks,” I chortled. “Anyhow, I’m nervous because I’m afraid that I won’t be able to stay in character.”

“Do you hate Ms. Swan?”

“God, no,” I said, my eyes widening. “The opposite really.” I dropped my gaze to my lap and nervously picked at some lint on my workout pants.

“Holy shit,” Julian breathed. “You love her!”

“Very much, Julian. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to maintain the ‘distance’ for the scene; that when our lips touch, I’ll pounce on her and rip her clothes off,” I sighed. “For two years, there’s been this sexual, romantic tension between us but…well, prior to this film, I’ve been her bodyguard. She was my boss. I didn’t want to cross that line. Now, with the atmosphere surrounding the film and our different roles in life, I see my chance of being something more to her. My fear is that she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Have you told her how you felt?” Julian asked as he applied some blush to my cheeks to diminish the look of death on my skin. _Fucking white corpse makeup._

“We’ve been dancing around it since I was hired as ‘Daniel,’” I answered. “Plus, with stunt training, memorizing lines, and rehearsals, it’s been nuts!”

“You should talk to her, Mr. Masen…erm, Edward,” Julian said with a quick grin. “On the schedule, this is the only scene for you and Ms. Swan. Take her out to dinner.”

I bit my lip, pondering the idea. She’s been leery about going out in public after the whole Jacob/James debacle. On top of that, they both were released on bail and were free to go out as they please as long as they do not leave LA. As far as I knew, they both were partying it up at some club two nights ago. A night out is not what Bella needs. She needs a quiet evening at home. _Or in bed. In your arms._  “Good idea, Julian. But, maybe I can hold off on the date until after I know her feelings,” I replied. “I could always make her dinner at my place.”

Julian shrugged and finished my makeup. Once my face, hands and upper body was sufficiently pasty white, my hair was fluffed and gelled into place. The last step was putting me into my costume of a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt. The final part of my costume was a leather band that bore the crest of the family of vampires that my character belonged to. With one final look, Julian said I was done and told me to go on set for the scene.

Butterflies assaulted my poor stomach and I thought I was going to throw up.

“You’ll be fine, Edward,” Julian said calmly as he guided me to the set where Bella’s character’s bedroom was set up. On the set, the lights were dimmed and everything looked romantic. My uncle was adjusting some set dressing with the props master. Julian stopped me and added some lipstick to my lips before sending me on set. I cleared my throat and my uncle smiled when he saw me.

“Edward,” he replied, holding out his hand. I took it and he hugged me tightly. “You seem nervous. You haven’t been before…”

“I’m fine, Uncle Carlisle,” I said, pulling back. “I just want to make sure that we get this done right.”

He arched a brow, not believing me pitiful lie. He knew of my feelings for Bella. He never voiced his opinions but based off my actions and protectiveness of her, he knew that I what we had was more than friendship. “Hmmm,” Carlisle said thoughtfully. “Why don’t I believe you?”

“Uncle C,” I frowned.

“I’m not normally one to advocate my stars getting together and having relationships but the chemistry between you two is too much,” he said, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “What are you going to do about it?”

“We’ll see, Uncle Carlisle. I need to grow a set of balls before I actually move our relationship from being friends into something else,” I said, my face heating up. “But, I want it. So badly.”

“I know, son. I can see the love you have for her,” Carlisle said, his eyes growing serious. “I’ve never seen you look at a girl like you do with Bella. The last time I saw it was before your parents died. And as pervy as this sounds, it was for your mom.”

“That’s kind of gross, Uncle Carlisle,” I shuddered. “I’m pretty certain that the thoughts I had for my mom are nowhere NEAR the thoughts I have for Bella.”

“Naked fun time?” Carlisle snorted. I blushed a neon flashing red which caused my uncle to bend over in a fit of giggles. He sobered up quickly when he saw Bella walk on set. _Fuck me, she’s so beautiful._ Her hair was curled and her makeup was soft and subtle, unlike the white shit on my face. Carlisle was chatting with Bella and a few moments later, we were placed on our markers for the scene.

_This is it…_

 “What are you doing here, Daniel?” Bella asked me. “How…how did you get in?” Her brown eyes were gazing at me,  the question apparent on her beautiful face.

“Window,” I purred, my voice like molten chocolate. I moved soundlessly across the set and sat down on the bed, still holding my gaze on Bella.

“How long have you been sneaking into my bedroom?” she asked Daniel. Her cheeks were tinged a light pink.

“A few months now. I find it interesting. I like watching you sleep,” I replied. My face quirked up into a half of a grin.  A damn sexy smirk.

“Must be intriguing,” she snorted. “Do I snore?”

“Nope. You talk,” I smiled crookedly, tucking an errant hair from her face. _In reality, too. You’ve said you loved me, Bella. I want to hear you say it while you’re awake,_ dolcezza.

“What do I say?”

“You mumble a lot. Nothing really makes sense,” I said as my character. “But, my name tumbles from your lips the most. Do you dream of me, Becca?”

She looked down at my hands, inhaling deeply. Looking up through my lashes, she smiled at him. “I do dream of you, Daniel. Do you dream of me?”

“If I could dream, it would be of you, my Becca,” I murmured.   _I dream of holding you forever, Bella. I want to tell you these words for real. Not as Daniel. But, as Edward. The man who loves you. So fucking much._ “I want to try something. Can I?” She bit my lip and nodded. “Hold very still.” I leaned forward, slowly. So slowly. Her large eyes pierced through mine as I moved closer to her heart-shaped face. My large hand cupped her cheek and my lips were centimeters away from Bella’s. “Don’t move. Please?” She let out a quiet moan as my mouth covered hers.

 _Dear God in heaven, this is perfection. I don’t want to stop!_  

I pulled back and stared at her. I knew at that moment that my character had fallen away and that I was looking at her. The women looking back at me was not ‘Becca’ but Bella. _Fuck it, I’m going all in._  I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips against hers with a little more pressure. Her tiny hands moved up my arms to my shoulders and finally tangled into my hair. She rose up on her knees. Her body was moving closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame, crushing her against my body. Pulling back slightly, I moved my head and gently pushed her onto her pillows, settling between her legs. The heat from her core was radiating through my thin t-shirt and I felt my cock grow incredibly hard against my black jeans. She was just as turned on as me. _Highly, unlikely. Your zipper is about to burst open from the pressure of your dick pushing against it._

“Cut!”

Damn you, Uncle Carlisle. I looked over at him and the smug fucker had a wry grin on his face. He knew what I was dealing with and well, he totally cockblocked me. Oh, wait. I’m filming a scene here. Not making out with my girl.

_She’s not your girl._

_Yet._

We did the scene a few more times before Uncle Carlisle proclaimed it done. My erection was throbbing against my jeans, almost to the point of pain. I had to adjust myself a few times so Bella wouldn’t feel my excitement in kissing her. Even if I was kissing her as ‘Daniel,’ Edward was definitely wanting some action. _Nearly three years of no sex except for my hand is not recommended._

Bella and I left the set and the conversation that we had was a blur in my mind. I faintly remembered her inviting me over to her condo and that I’d bring turtle brownies, her favorite dessert. Ideally, I would have made them for her, but time was not on my side. I’d be picking them up from some high-end bakery that I knew that Bella liked. I drove back to my apartment and scrubbed my body of the pasty white makeup. Once I looked human, I turned to my now dark-brown hair. I washed my unruly mop of the gel and hairspray before I finished up in the shower. Drying off my body, I walked to my closet and pulled on some clothes. After I dressed, I used the blower dryer to attack my wet hair. I ran some pomade through the strands before I picked up my keys, wallet and cell phone. I darted down to my car and drove through the streets of LA to the bakery.

With the brownies seated on my front seat, I drove to Bella’s condo. I parked my Volvo next to Bella’s Audi. Using my keys, I let myself into the building and rode up the elevator to Bella’s place. My heart was stammering against my ribs. I was going to tell Bella my feelings and the consequences be damned. Based off her reaction to our make out session on set, she seemed into me, too. However, the nagging, annoying voice in the back of my head was questioning it. _She is an actress, you know?_

You can’t fake a physiological response. I knew for a fact that she didn’t get turned on during _Metropolis_ with Newton. I could definitely feel her heat through my shirt.

I got out of the elevator and walked to Bella’s condo. I could smell the chicken parmesan cooking from the hallway. My mouth watered for the food. It also watered for another taste of Bella. Her soft lips, her tongue, her skin…With a groan, I readjusted my erection. Again. He was definitely not happy with me because of the abuse he was currently receiving from being pressed against my zipper of my jeans.

 _Behave,_ I mentally chastised my dick.

Using my keys, I let myself into the condo. The smell from dinner was stronger inside and Bella’s condo had such a warm, homey feeling to it. For the first time since my parents had died in the car crash, I felt like I belonged somewhere. I belonged here. With Bella. Despite my aunt and uncle’s warmth and love, they were not my parents. I loved them tremendously but I always felt like a guest in their massive mansion.

Bella was standing outside on her balcony, smoking a cigarette. She looked just as nervous as me. With a sigh, Bella tossed her cigarette over the edge and came inside. I blushed when I saw her. However, she put me at ease with a wide, welcoming smile.

“Hi, I let myself in,” I said.

“That’s fine. I was just smoking,” she chuckled, gesturing to the balcony. “You want anything to drink?”

“Some Coke if you have it,” I said. I didn’t want to be blitzed while I confessed my love to her. I placed the brownies on the kitchen counter. “Turtle brownies.” My hand moved to my hair and I ran my fingers through my unruly mess of hair. Bella moved in kitchen gracefully as she poured me a glass of Coke. With a grin, she handed me a glass and a can. She explained that dinner would be ready if fifteen minutes. We moved to the living room, sitting down on the couch. Bella’s lip was captured between her teeth and she looked at me expectantly. “I bet you’re wondering why I wanted to go to dinner?”

“A little,” she said, her voice rough and sexy. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk to you about some…um, things,” I whispered. “We’ve known each other for a few years now.”

“We have. Jacob hired you as my bodyguard,” she said. “He wanted me protected from myself and my partying. Plus, there’s Walter.”

“I protected you from Walter. He’s as meek as a kitten. But, I failed you, Bella,” I said quietly. “I couldn’t protect you from yourself.” _I couldn’t protect you from Jacob and James. Fucking moron…_

“You did, Edward,” she said as she placed her hand on my arm. “You bailed me out more times than I can count. I am so appreciative of it. You protected me when I couldn’t.”

“Bella, I’m scared for you. You are clean, sober and fine now, but what happens when things fall apart?” I asked. “I can’t watch you self-destruct. It hurts me too much. Every time you were drunk, high and sleeping around, I was in pain. Those fuckers could have really hurt you, Bella.” _I can only imagine what would happen if they get their hands on you again. My sweet Bella…_

“I know that. I was so dumb,” she murmured. “Stupid. There’s no excuse for my behavior but you have to know that it wasn’t me.”

 _What? You’re not stupid. God damn it, you’re so much better than this…let me love you, baby._ “Bella, I know that. It was Jacob who was setting you up with those assholes. They would give you the drugs and alcohol.” I reached over and laced my fingers with hers. “Bella, I have to confess something. I am in love with you. I think I’ve been in love with you since we first met. But, you have to know, that I can’t watch you destroy yourself anymore. I’ve lost too many people because of drugs and alcohol.”

“You love me?” she squeaked. Tears filled her large ‘Bambi’ eyes and her lower lip quivered. I could feel my stomach tighten and my heart flutter a million miles a minute.

“I do, Bella. I’ve been fighting it for months but today, that kiss, solidified my feelings for you. On screen, it was Daniel kissing Becca. But, in reality, that was me, Edward, kissing Bella. I want to continue kissing you,” I blushed. “I want to take you out on dates and hold hands. I want you to be my girlfriend, Bella. But, I can’t have you do drugs.”

“Edward,” she whispered. “I promise that I won’t. You’re my best friend and I want all of those same things that you mentioned. I want to cuddle in front of the fire, take moonlit strolls on the beach, make love under the stars…I love you, too.”

“You do?” I smiled crookedly, my heart jumping at her admission. She loved me too! I leaned forward and was about to kiss my Bella. However, the timer from the oven dinged. Bella jumped and smacked my face with hers. “Ow!” I rubbed my forehead, hissing at the dull ache that Bella’s hard head caused.

“I’m so sorry,” she said as she took my face in her hands. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. You just got me in the forehead,” I said. “Go get the food. I’ll be fine.” She pulled away and ran into the kitchen. A few moments later, I heard a deafening crash in the kitchen. Bella’s blood curdling scream filled the condo. I hopped up and saw Bella standing next to a shattered dish of chicken parmesan. She was cradling her hands, whimpering quietly. I gracefully jumped over the food and lifted her up in my arms. “Bella,” I cooed against her hair.

“I’m such a moron,” she cried against my shoulder.

I soothed her as best as I could, holding her hands underneath cold water. One of my arms was wrapped around her tiny waist while the other was rubbing her hands. I noticed that her body fit perfectly with mine. Where I dipped, she curved. Where I was hard, Bella was soft. Two puzzle pieces, fitting together effortlessly. However, despite the intimacy of this hold, Bella was upset about ruining dinner. I tried to break the tension by cracking a joke. I also had to kiss her, so my lips suckled on her neck. Bella leaned against me, her strength wavering as she offered to order pizza.

I didn’t want pizza.

I didn’t want the chicken parmesan.

I wanted her.

My hunger was sexual.

I told her that. Kind of. I picked her up and cleaned up the ruined dinner. Bella watched from her perch on the kitchen counter. Finishing up my task, I pulled Bella closer to me on the counter. Her knees where on either side of my waist and her eyes were dark with desire. “Can you please finish what you started before Chickengate?” she quipped, a sexy grin spreading over her beautiful face.

“Chickengate?” I asked, laughing. “What is it that I started?”

“I think you were about to kiss me,” she smiled seductively.  “Besides, I’m injured. I need you to kiss them and make them better.”

 _Game on._  I picked up her hand and kissed each of her fingers. She bit her lip and her body shifted on the counter. After I finished kissing her fingers, my hand glided up to her neck, cupping it slightly to bring her closer to me. My thumb was moving languidly along the soft skin of her jaw. “I love you, Bella,” I sighed before pressing my lips against her. _Sweet baby Jesus. Angels wept._ Her mouth was soft and insistent. Her uninjured hand tangled in my hair and she pulled on my shirt to bring me closer to her body. My tongue swept inside of her mouth and the taste of my girl was unparalleled. She was sweet and tangy with a touch of nicotine. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her heat was pressed against my poor straining cock.

Bella pulled away and her heavy breathing indicated the reason. The need for oxygen was burning my lungs. Hers, too. However, I didn’t want to move my lips from her soft, fragrant skin. My mouth moved from her succulent mouth to her jaw, down her neck. Her quiet moans spurred me on.

“What do you want, Bella?” I asked against her neck. Her hands tightened in my hair minutely before she cupped my face, guiding it to stare at her. Her eyes were hooded and her lips were swollen from my kisses.

“You. I need you, Edward,” she breathed.

With a low growl, I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I carried her down the short hallway to her bedroom. I placed her on the bed before covering her body with mine. My lips were back on hers and my tongue invaded her mouth, swirling with hers. Her legs were pulling me ever-closer to her body. My fingers glided down her cheeks, past her neck and traced her collarbones. I moved my hands down her body until I reached the hem of her tank top. I wanted to make sure that she wanted this. Staring at her writhing form, I grew harder in my jeans, but I refused to take this from her. “Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life,” she said huskily. Her hand cupped around my neck and she pulled me closer. “Make love to me, Edward.”

With a swivel to my hips, I murmured, “There’s no turning back, Bella.”

“Please. I want to love you,” she said with certainty. Her hand pulled me closer to her body. Our lips crashed together. My fingers slipped underneath her tank top and her smooth skin of her belly was soft as silk under my fingers. Painfully slowly, my fingers moved up her flesh until I reached her breast. Her _bare_ breast. Yes, I’d seen her naked and even had felt her breasts when she was on the set of _Metropolis_ but nothing prepared me for actually feeling her breast while we were making out, getting ready to make love. I snarled against her lips as I twisted her pert nipple. With each pass of my fingers, she squirmed and moaned. She also was working on removing my clothes. I was so focused on the fact that she was braless under her shirt that I forget that I was fully clothed.

Bella pushed my button down shirt over my shoulders and reached for my t-shirt underneath. Both shirts ended up on the floor. Bella ogled my chest, running her palms along my pecs and down my ribcage. However, I couldn’t stand it anymore. I had to see her. _It was only fair. She gets to ogle me. Now, I want to ogle her._ I sat up and gently pulled her with me. My eyes were on hers as I lifted her tank top. It joined my shirts on the floor and she was just as beautiful as I had remembered. Her skin was pale like alabaster and smooth as marble. Her breasts were full; a perfect size for my hands. Her nipples were a deep dusty rose and they were standing at attention, just begging for my mouth. “Beautiful,” I murmured. “Better than my dreams.”

Her pale skin  turned a light pink. I quirked a crooked smile to see her blush. All over. “You’ve dreamt about me?”

“Every night, Bella,” I replied, giving her a shy smile. “This is my dream, _dolcezza._ ”

Her brow furrowed and she looked up at me. “What does that mean? _Dolcezza?”_

“Sweetness,” I replied as I leaned forward to kiss her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. “My mom used to call me that as a kid. I hated it. I was a boy. We’re rough and tumble. Not sweet.” I nipped at her earlobe to prove my point, earning a giggle from her.

“No, you’re sweet, Edward,” she said, running her fingers through my hair.

“Not all of the time,” I purred. I pushed her back onto the bed. My lips were attached to her neck, sucking, nipping and biting at her soft skin. Continuing further down her perfect body, I reached her breasts. “God, you’re so fucking perfect.” I looked up at her as I wrapped my lips around her nipple. With my tongue, I flicked and toyed with her erect nipple. She fell back onto the bed, screaming out with pleasure. I smiled against her chest as I continued to play with her breast. Not wanting the other one to feel ignored, I dragged my lips and tongue across her chest to her other breast. While my mouth was on her breast, my fingers moved to the button of her jeans. I easily popped it open and tugged her jeans from her body.

My mouth and tongue followed the same path as my fingers to her panties. They were skimpy, sexy and fucking soaked. There was a damp spot between her legs. Smugly, I smiled. _I did that._  My fingers glided over the wet spot, circling over her clit.

“Ungh. Don’t tease me,” she pleaded.

“So wet, Bella,” I said as I continued to toy with her swollen nub through her wet panties. Arching my brow, I looked up at her. “May I, _dolcezza?_ ” She bit her lip and nodded. I hooked my fingers on the waist band of her sexy-as-fuck panties, pulling them down her long, lean legs. Her thighs were parted and I could see her arousal spilling out of her core. It coated the tops of her of thighs and her folds, enticing me to bury myself to the hilt. I wanted to spread her legs and feast on her juices all fucking night. But, tonight, was about making love to my girl.

_My girl._

I crawled up her body, kissing her passionately and with all of the love I had inside of me. Her legs moved up and down my thighs. Her pussy was pressed against my belly and her arousal was spreading on my skin. Keeping my lips on hers, I rolled off to the side, pinning one of her legs with mine, spreading her wide. My hand reached her mound, just above her clit. I pulled away, tracing my middle finger along her hot, wet folds. Cupping her sex, I used my fingers to roll her clit, bringing her pleasure and ecstasy. She begged for more. Her voice almost shattered me as she pleaded for more. I wanted to give it all to her.

Soon, her tiny hands reached my straining dick in my jeans. She cupped my arousal which earned a guttural moan from me. She smiled seductively as she began unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. Gliding my mouth along hers, I slid my middle finger inside of pussy. _Holy shit, she’s tight_. Her moan was wanton as she began shoving down my jeans and boxers with her hands onto the edge of the bed. Languidly, I pushed my finger in and out of her as she undressed me.

“God, you’re beautiful, Edward,” she breathed as she openly stared at me.

I bit back a snort. “Sure,” I laughed anxiously. “I’m okay. You’re the beautiful one.” I removed my finger from her body and sat up. She frowned slightly. I picked up a condom from my wallet. _What? I was hoping this would happen…_ “No turning back, Bella. Are you sure that you want this?”

“I do. I love you, Edward. It’s because of you and your heart that I want to be better. I want to be the woman of your dreams,” she cooed.

“You already are, _dolcezza,_ ” I breathed, taking my index finger, tracing her face. I leaned down  and kissed her kiss-swollen lips before opening the small foil packet in my hands. I put it on my arousal before I moved so I was over Bella. “I love you, _mia Bella.”_ I positioned myself at her entrance. Slowly, I moved inside of her body. Her muscles hugged me, welcoming me into her warmth. Once fully sheathed inside, I looked up at her. Her eyes were glistening with tears. _No tears, my love. This is me, loving you._ Balancing on one hand, I wiped her cheeks of her tears before I started pumping in and out of her. “Oh, God, _dolcezza,_ I never knew, _”_   I murmured. “So perfect.”

“Yes,” she hissed. “Make love to me, Edward. Make me yours. Please…”

“You’re mine, _dolcezza_. As I’m yours. I’ve been yours from when I first saw you,” I said. “ _Ti amo, mia dolcezza. Mia Bella.”_ I cupped her ass and encouraged her to wrap her legs higher around my waist. With the new position, I was able to thrust deeper and harder inside of my girl. _MY GIRL!_  Her hands were tangled into my now sweaty strand, holding my face to hers while we kissed feverishly. My thrusts were increasing in speed and power.

“Shit, I’m close, Edward,” she moaned against my mouth.

“Let go, _dolcezza_. Let me feel  you come,” I growled. Reaching between our bodies, my fingers found her swollen clit. The other hand was braced by her head. Bella moved her one leg to my shoulder, encouraging me to go deeper. I also passed the head of my cock across her g-spot. Her muscles were clenching around me, making her so much tighter. “Fuck, Bella. I can feel you around me. Come for me, sweet girl. Please, baby.” She bit her lip and her head was thrown back while she clamped down around me. Her climax triggered mine and I felt my balls tighten. My seed released inside of the condom while I was still inside of my Bella.

My release exhausted me and I collapsed on top of her. Her hands were slowly rubbing my sweaty back while I panted heavily. I had to be crushing her. I tried to move but Bella held me to her chest. “Don’t. Stay,” she begged.

As much as I wanted to stay inside of her and in her arms, I had to address the condom. Plus, I’m so much heavier than her. The call of nature needed to be replied to, so I got up off the bed. I removed the condom and flushed it. Using a washcloth, I gently washed my cock of any residual semen and tossed it into the hamper in the bathroom. Back in the bedroom, Bella was under the covers, wearing my button down. _Fucking sexy as hell…_ I put on my boxers, tossing the rest of my clothes on the chair in the corner.

We spoke briefly about what happened between us and I reiterated that I couldn’t bear to see Bella go back down that path with drugs and extreme alcohol. She vowed that she was done with all of that. Curling up on my chest, we kissed each other and said we loved each other before our eyes began to drift closed. For the first time since my parents’ death, I fell asleep feeling complete and happy.

xx STARLET xx

When I woke up, I was alone. It was still dark and looking at the clock in Bella’s bedroom, it was late. I heaved my body out of the bed, padding down the hallway. The kitchen light was on dimly and I could smell garlic and pasta sauce. Rubbing my eyes, I saw Bella standing at the stove, moving to some music that she had in her ears, wearing only my button down. Plastering on a crooked grin, I sneaked up behind her, wrapping my arms around  her waist. She jumped. “Edward!” she giggled. “I was trying to surprise you…”

“It was cold and lonely,” I said as I moved her hair over her shoulder, kissing her neck. She moaned and leaned back against me. “Why are you cooking at one in the morning?”

“We never ate dinner,” she said as she swiveled her hips against my growing cock. “I was hungry and well, your stomach was rumbling.” On cue, my stomach snarled angrily. “Case in point. Are you holding a hungry grizzly bear in there?”

I barked out a laugh. “No, but when  you make love to the woman of your dreams, you tend to work up an appetite,” I said as my hands slipped under my shirt to her ass. “No panties, Swan?”

“They were ruined,” she said with an innocent shrug of her shoulder. With a coy look, she looked over her shoulder at me. “Besides, easy access, Masen.”

“You hoping for some kitchen fucking?” I asked as cupped her ass.

“I was thinking more along the lines that you would be so excited that I cooked you dinner in bed that you’d rip the shirt from my body and fuck me into oblivion,” she quipped.

“How about this, _dolcezza…_ It is the kitchen. I need to eat. Why don’t I eat from your sweet pussy?” I cooed in her ear. Her hand moved to the stove and turned off the sautéing onions, garlic and mushrooms. Turning around, she took my face into her hands and kissed the shit out of me. Her tongue was inside of my mouth, massaging my own. Bending down slightly, I picked her up and put her on the same counter where I tended to her burnt hands. With a grunt, I ripped apart my shirt, revealing Bella’s naked form underneath. Buttons scattered all over the damn kitchen, but did I care? Fuck no. I had my beautiful girlfriend on display before me, begging for my tongue.

_Ask and ye shall receive, gorgeous._

Kissing down her delectable body, I spread her legs to display her wet, glistening pink pussy. It was gorgeous in the dim light of her bedroom but to see her pussy in the bright lights of her gourmet kitchen gave me a new appreciation for dining in. I fell to my knees and looked at her, kissing her inner thighs. “I want you to come all over my face and tongue, Bella. I want to taste ever fucking last drop of you,” I growled, biting down on her thigh.

“Fuck,” Bella whispered as she watched me. With a wink, I moved closer to her dripping core. _I’ve never seen a woman this wet before_. Desperately wanting a taste, I ran my tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top by her clit. Bella’s moan was deafening and her legs splayed open, giving me more access to the perfection that was her pussy. Her taste exploded on my tongue. She was tangy, sweet, slightly spicy and all Bella. _This was better than chicken parmesan. Or whatever Bella was cooking…I need more._ Swirling my tongue around her engorged clit, I savored her distinct and enticing flavor. She was whimpering. Bella’s lip was encased in her teeth, being bit so hard that I thought she was going to cut her lip. Reaching up with my thumb, I released her lip while I continued to suck on her swollen nub. She sucked my thumb into her mouth, moaning around it. With a snarling growl, I bit down on her clit, seeing her lips wrapped around my thumb.

Bella arched her brow and she took my hand, sucking my middle finger between her lips. I pulled my face away from her body, giving her some open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs. Looking back at her, I smiled before sucking on her inner thigh, leaving an Edward-sized hickey. “Hmmm, I like that,” I said as I swirled my tongue around my mark. I sucked on it again, deepening the bruise. “You’re mine, baby. This is proof.” I bit on her thigh, earning a guttural squeak.

“I love it when you get all possessive,” she crooned. “Will I be able to return the favor? Mark you?” I looked back up at her and her fingers were idly swirling over her clit, spreading her wetness along her folds.

“Fuck yeah, _dolcezza._ But, right now, you’re taking away my fun. I want your orgasm,” I said as I  moved her hand away from her pussy. “All over my face, remember?”

“You were too busy sucking on my thigh,” she quipped. “Marking me. As. Yours.” She bucked her hips with each word, bringing her delicious pussy closer to my face. “I am yours, Edward.”

“Damn right, you are,” I said, smiling wickedly. “Now, if you want to use your hands, put them to good use on your tits, Bella. Play with those pretty pink nipples while I fuck you with my tongue.”

“Fuck me. Edward Masen has a dirty mouth,” she giggled, cupping her breasts.

“About to get dirtier,” I smirked before turning back to her. I placed open-mouthed kisses to her folds, sucking them between my lips. Her arousal coated my tongue, offering me the most delicious tastes of her body. I slid my tongue inside of her hot, wet pussy, getting the flavor of her right from the source. I pressed my thumb to her clit while I savored the essence of my girl.

_My girl. My Bella…Mia dolcezza._

Removing my tongue from her body, I kissed down to her ass. She moaned as she draped her legs over my shoulders to brace herself. I swirled my tongue around her other hole. Bella’s sounds grew louder. Her hands on her breasts were moving roughly against her pliant flesh. “Edward…” she breathed. Her brown eyes gazed down at me. “Have you ever…?”

“Anal?” I asked, swiping my tongue over her ass. “No. Have you?”

She bit her lip and shook her head no. “Do you want to?”

“I’m not sure. Only if it’s something you want,” I replied, moving my face back to her pussy. I gently rubbed my scruffy chin along her clit. However, the thought of being inside of her ass made me harder than I’d ever been before. Her pussy was tight but her ass would be even tighter.

“Hmmm, based off your eyes and the low growl I feel between my legs, it sounds like something you would like to do,” she smirked. “Are you hard, Edward?”

“Really?” I laughed. “Bella, I’m about to explode I’m so turned on. But I made a promise. I want to make you come all over my face. All of this yapping is preventing me from licking your sweet little pussy in front of me. I’ll get my release but now, I want you to fucking scream. Scream my name while I lick every last delectable drop.” With a snarl, I licked her folds with a renewed fervor. Feeling bold, I circled my fingers around her asshole. However, I didn’t want to hurt my girl. I dipped my middle finger inside of her pussy, gathering some of her arousal so I could explore her ass. Looking up at my girl, I eased my middle finger inside of her other entrance, erm, exit, erm…well? Her juices were flowing freely, down my chin, onto the floor and over my hand.

“Holy mother fuck!” Bella moaned. “I’m so close, Edward.” I dipped my tongue inside while using my thumb to circle her clit and I slowly eased in and out of her ass with my other hand. I wanted to taste her, every ounce of her ounce of her release. I wanted her to soak me with her arousal. I just fucking wanted her. All of her. Everything. Her hips were moving sensually over my face, fucking my tongue. Her hands were pinching her nipples while she stared at me. “God, this is my dream. Seeing you between my legs, tongue fucking my pussy. Do you feel how wet I am for you, Edward?”

No fucking words. I was reduced to a feral growl, biting down on her clit. My dick was damn near exploding all over the wood floors with my own release but this was all about her. Her pussy. Her orgasm. Her ass. _Fuck! Her ass…_ Soon, her body began quivering all over. Her arousal was spilling out of her body in waves. My face was covered with her essence as Bella began chanting my name over and over again. Her muscles of her pussy were hugging my tongue as she began coming all over me.

“FUCK!” she screamed as her body reacted in a way I’d only ever seen in porn videos. She sprayed her release all over me. I watched with rapt attention as I continued fucking her with my finger in her ass. Her body collapsed against the counter and she was breathing heavily. Bella twitched with pleasurable aftershocks. I removed my finger from her ass and stood up, with great difficult since I had spent the better part of an hour on knees between her legs, licking her pussy to oblivion. She was boneless on the counter, breathing heavily. However, her body was flushed a bright pink, slightly sweaty and right there, between her legs, on her inner thigh was my mark. “Your tongue should be bronzed, Masen.”

“I love going down on a girl,” I smirked as I pulled her up. She was sticky from her remnants of her release on her legs and belly. I was also slightly damp, too. Hard as rock. “But, no one has ever tasted as sweet as you, _dolcezza.”_

“Can I get my taste?” she asked, smiling slowly. Her hand reached for my boxers. I moved closer to her and she cupped my steel-hard cock with her tiny hand. Leaning down, I brushed my lips against hers. I was unsure if she wanted a full kiss since my mouth was just between her legs. Bella surprised me, though. Her one hand snaked up to my neck, encouraging me to kiss her more deeply. My boxers were ripped from my body and Bella pulled back. With a wink, she turned on the counter, hanging her head over the edge of the counter. “Come closer.” I moved to her and her hands reached my ass, bringing my body flush with her mouth.

“Bella?”

“Trust me, Edward,” she said. Her tongue circled my balls before she took my cock inside of her mouth. My girl was sitting on a counter, giving me a blow job. Her mouth was hot and wet, but nothing compared to the feeling of being inside of her. Her mouth moved further down my cock, nearly taking all of me inside. I was not a small guy and the fact that she was deep throating me made me exponentially harder. Then, her hand moved to her between her legs. Her fingers were circling her clit while she fucked me with her mouth.

“You are so sexy, Bella,” I growled. She hummed and grabbed one of my hands. She placed it on her pussy so I could finger fuck her while she sucked me off. It took all of the power inside of me to not thrust my hips. But, fuck, I wanted to. I wanted to thrust my hips so I could be inside of my girl.

_My girl._

Now, don’t get me wrong. I love a blow job as much as the next guy. But, I wanted to feel her. _God damn it. Condoms are in the bedroom._ Bella’s hands reached around me and gripped my ass. She pulled me closer to her face. My dick moved deeper in her mouth. I could see it down her throat. Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked on my cock. Her head was bobbing and she was encouraging me to move with her. Slowly, so I wouldn’t hurt my girl, I began thrusting my hips. Bella’s responding grunt caused a wonderful feeling around my cock and on my balls. Her pussy was getting wetter from my ministrations.

One of her hands toyed with my balls while she kneaded my ass. I was on sensory overload with seeing her suck my cock, touching her sopping wet pussy and hearing her moans. Plus, the scent of our combined sex in the kitchen was causing my arousal to grow. Bella’s mouth moved from my cock and she pumped it with her hand. Her mouth moved to my balls and she sucked both of them between her lips. Her hand twisted around my head of my arousal, earning an animalistic grunt from me. “Baby, that feels so good, but I want to be inside of you when I come,” I groaned.

“I want to taste you,” she said as she pressed soft kisses along my shaft. “And I’m going to get my taste. Too bad, so sad.” With a mischievous giggle, she swallowed my cock down her throat and grabbed my hips. I was too shocked to move. She released me and looked up at me. “Fuck my mouth, Masen.”

I sputtered, gazing down at her. She looked so beautiful with her long brown hair hanging off the counter and her lips right by my cock. Quirking a brow, she took me inside of her mouth and moaned lowly. _Fuck._ I swiveled my hips, pushing my dick down her throat. One of my hands was cupping her breast while the other was finger fucking her. The familiar tightening in my belly triggered my imminent release. My dick was throbbing, twitching inside of Bella’s mouth. I moved my one hand from her breast to her cheek, warning her of what was to come. She continued sucking my dick ardently while I thrust with abandon. “BELLA!” I yelled as I exploded inside of her mouth. She swallowed down it all, cleaning my cock with her silky tongue and soft mouth.

With an audible pop, Bella released me. She spun around on the kitchen counter and sat up, her face a bright pink from hanging over the side. However, her smile was so bright that it could light up all of the West Hollywood. “Was that good?” she asked, pulling up my boxers.

“Um, let me think,” I quipped. “You swallowed me whole; made me come in your mouth; giving me one of the most intense orgasms I’d ever had; all on a kitchen fucking counter.” She blushed and giggled. “Though, I wanted to be inside of you when I came.” I pulled her close to me, nuzzling her hair. “I love you, _dolcezza._ So fucking much.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” she purred against my neck. However, our cuddling was cut short by my snarling stomach. Bella pulled back and poked me in the belly. “I better feed you real food before your stomach starts eating itself.”

“Brownies,” I chuckled. “We can eat the damn brownies.” She beamed and hopped off the counter to get the brownies. We both ate three brownies, earning them from our extracurricular activities from the past few hours. After we ate our meal, I scooped Bella up from the counter and carried her to the bedroom. I took off her shirt and put her in the bed. I removed my boxers, sliding in next to her. She arched a brow but I told her that I wanted to feel her soft skin against me. She grinned and curled up next to me, safely ensconced in my arms.

I had never slept so hard in my life. I probably could have slept all fucking day if it weren’t the vibrations of the condo and clattering of the pots and pans inside of kitchen. Bella shot up and darted to the doorway of the bedroom. “Edward!” she hissed. “Stand by me.” I got up and handed her a t-shirt while I pulled my boxers on. Holding her in my arms, we waited for the earthquake to stop. Bella was quaking in my arms, crying softly.

A few moments later, the ground stopped moving and we were greeted by blissful silence. “Do you think that’s it?” Bella asked.

“There may be some aftershocks,” I answered, kissing her forehead. “But, I think the power’s out. Your clock is blank and I don’t hear the air conditioner.”

“Do you think we’ll have to go on set today?” she asked, looking up at me.

My cell phone rang and I let go of Bella to pick it up from my jeans. It was Carlisle. “Hello?” I answered, opening my arms for Bella. She eagerly fell in them, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist. I flipped the phone to speaker.

“In case you didn’t feel it, we had an earthquake,” Carlisle sighed. “Power’s out and there is some pretty significant damage outside of the studio.”

“And you know this how?” I asked.

“I never went home. I was editing the footage from yesterday with you and Bella and time ran away from me. There’s several fissures in the streets and exposed power lines. Until it’s cleaned up, filming is put on hold. I’m going to see if we can move to our location site in Vancouver, but if we do, it’ll probably be a week before filming resumes at the earliest,” he sighed. “Can you let Bella know?”

“She knows already,” I answered. “You’re on speaker phone.”

“Oh really?” Carlisle laughed.

“Hi, Carlisle,” Bella blushed.

“Hello, Bella,” he sputtered. “Anyhow, enjoy your week off and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That doesn’t leave much, Uncle C,” I snorted. “I’ve seen too much of your naked, pasty ass.”

“Shut it, Masen,” Carlisle snarled playfully. “Be safe and I’d suggest going somewhere where you’re closer to the ground. Your apartment and Bella’s condo aren’t exactly the safest places for earthquakes.”

“Kay,” I replied. “I’ll talk to you soon, Uncle Carlisle.”

“Call your aunt. She’s getting a caravan to go to Palm Springs during this hiatus, far away from LA,” Carlisle said. “Love you, son.”

“Love you, too,” I said as I hung up my phone. “Want to go Palm Springs?” She nodded and nestled closer to me. “You okay, _dolcezza?_ ”

“I hate earthquakes. Fucking scary shit. THE GROUND MOVES!” she squeaked. “You know, the Earth? The place that shouldn’t move?”

“Yes, Bella, I know,” I chuckled. “Let me call my aunt and we can go to Palm Springs for a brief vacation. I promise we’ll stay on the ground floor or in a ranch house.”

“Scouts honor?” she asked, her large doe eyes filling with tears.

“I promise, baby,” I said as I kissed her forehead. “Why don’t you start packing and I’ll call my aunt. We’ll have to swing by my apartment so I can pick up clothes before we drive out to the Palm Springs, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, giving me a half smile.

I dialed my aunt and she said that she had booked a vacation rental for two weeks. I told her that Carlisle said it would be roughly a week before filming resumed. Esme scoffed and said that he was being unreasonable. It would be two weeks before we were back and filming.

So, two weeks in Palm Springs. With my girl. Sign me the fuck up!

**A/N: We’re now just past the first chapter. You got some extra juicy lemons. Edward and Bella finally know how they feel about each other and up next will be some fluffiness. With some minor drama. Next chapter will be in Palm Springs with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie (hence the drama). We also may see hear from Angela and Ben (her film maker fiancé). Anyhow, some pictures from the citrus are on my blog (Link on my profile). You can also get those teasers from my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Finally, come find me on Twitter. I’m tufano79 on there, too. Finally, I’m not above begging for reviews. So, please, _please, PLEASE,_ leave me some loving. Thanks! **

 

 


	10. Aftershocks

**Hey all – thank you for sticking with me through the fail of, well, you know…I hope everyone liked the first chapter of Starlet. It’s something that I’ve never done before but I hope you enjoy it. Anyhow, on with the show.**

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of _Twilight._ I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. **

**Normally, I’m not one to beg for reviews, but I’d like some more loving with this story…I’m not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**Chapter Ten: Aftershocks**

**BPOV**

“This traffic sucks,” I grumbled from the passenger seat of Edward’s Volvo.

“Everyone has the same idea of leaving the city,” Edward replied, squeezing my hand. “I cannot believe how many aftershocks we’ve had since that initial earthquake.”

“Have you heard the magnitude? Location of the epicenter?” I asked.

“It was about a mile away from the studio and the magnitude was 6.3,” Edward said as he kissed my knuckles. “My uncle felt the brunt of it.”

“Is he coming to Palm Springs?”

“Probably the day after tomorrow,” he said, looking at me briefly. He smiled crookedly and his eyes grew warmer. “I love you, _dolcezza._ ”

“You’ve been saying that a lot,” I said as I leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I love you, too, Edward.”

“Because after nearly two years of not being able to, I’m making up for lost time,” he blushed. “You’ll be hearing it a lot. I have no doubt that my family will probably gag from the nauseating display of affection I will have with you. I seriously hope my aunt got us our own rental.”

“Um, why?” I snickered.

“Neither one of us is exactly quiet,” he snorted.

“I still can’t believe that you have a dirty mouth,” I giggled. “I never expected it. You are so sweet and loving. To hear you sound so gritty, it does things to my girlie bits.”

“Such as?” he prompted, arching a brow.

I leaned over and licked his earlobe. “It makes me wet, Edward,” I purred. “I’m still wet from our time together.”

“How wet?” he asked gruffly. “Show me.”

“Here?” I asked, smirking slightly. He looked at me and his eyes were darkened with desire. My smirk grew and I leaned back over to my side of the car, undoing my jeans. I slid my hand into my pants and into my barely-there panties. As I had said, I was still wet from our time together. I swirled my finger along my clit and dipped it into my pussy. “Hmmm, I wish this was you, Edward.”

“Fuck, I’m trying to drive, Bella,” he choked out. “Let me see how fucking wet you are, _dolcezza._ Give me your fingers.” I smiled and removed them from my panties, holding it up for his inspection. “Soaked. You’re soaked.” He took my hand and wrapped his lips around my finger, relishing in the taste of my pussy. He growled lowly as he released my finger and stared at me.  “I want you, so badly, Bella. Fucking traffic.”

“I could…” I said, wiggling my fingers, “give you a free show.”

“No, baby. I want you. As tempting as it is to see you play with yourself, I want to be an active participant,” he said. “When we get to the rental, we have a date with a bed. But, I want to make something clear, Bella, despite our change in our relationship, I don’t want to lose our friendship. We can have fun between the sheets but I want to still be _us_. You know?”

“I do,” I said as I leaned forward to kiss his lips swiftly. “We can have sexy fun time but also we need to have time to talk and be silly and goofy. Just like before.”

“Great,” he breathed.

“I do have a question for you, though,” I began. He turned to look at me briefly. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course, I do,” he said.

“Prior to the beginning of this film, I went in for my yearly exam at the gynecologist. I got tested and had my birth control renewed. I’m clean,” I murmured. “I, um, would like…shit, this is hard.”

“Not use a condom?” Edward offered. 

I blushed and nodded. “I swear on everything that is holy and important to me that I’m clean. I can get my doctor to fax over my tests…I want to feel all of you, Edward. You’re the first man who has made love to me and…”

“I know, _dolcezza_ ,” he smiled. “However, I probably should get tested before I say yes. It’s not like I slept around a lot or anything but I’d rather err on the side of caution. I can probably go to a free clinic in Palm Springs to get tested. Okay?”

“Yeah,” I said.

“Bella, I want to feel all of you, too,” he whispered as he cupped my cheek. “I just want to make sure I’m safe.”

“Have you ever? With a woman?”

“Once in college. It was a long-term relationship and at the time, I thought that I was going to be with her for the rest of my life,” Edward explained. “However, we ended up drifting apart and broke up right before the end of my junior year.”

“I’m sorry,” I frowned.

“Don’t be. I’m not. If we hadn’t broken up, I’d be stuck in a loveless marriage with this girl,” he chuckled, “With 2.5 kids, a dog and the in-laws living down the street. Have you ever had sex without a condom?”

“No. With the amount of partners I had, I always insisted on having the guy wrapped up,” I blushed, ashamed of my past. Newton’s word were ringing in my head. _Slut! Used! Diseased!_

“Bella, stop it. I see you beating yourself up,” Edward said as he laced his fingers with mine. “Yes, you slept around a lot but prior to last night, you hadn’t had sex in a long time.”

“I’m not the girl you take home to meet your family. I’m the skank that you have on the side,” I grumbled.

“No, you’re not. You’re smart, beautiful, good to the bone and funny,” he said as he squeezed my hand. “You’re not a skank. Far from it, _dolcezza._ Please believe me, Bella. When I’m with you, I want a future with you. I want EVERYTHING with you.”

“What do you mean by everything?”

“I mean a marriage, house, dogs, cats, kids, PTA, soccer tournaments, family reunions, growing old…the whole she-bang,” he said fervently. “Bella, I can see all of that with you. Is that what you want?”

“I want all of that and more,” I answered simply.

“Good,” he smirked. “So, what do you want to do in Palm Springs?”

“You,” I laughed.

“That’s a given,” he chuckled. “However, we can’t spend the entire two weeks in the bedroom being naked.”

“I’d love to spend the time next to pool, relaxing and having fun with your family and my cousin.” I grimaced when Esme mentioned that Emmett _and_ Rose were coming with us to Palm Springs. “Perhaps do some shopping, go golfing…”

“You golf?” Edward asked, clearly shocked.

“Not well, but yes, I golf,” I answered. “I used to be on the golf team in high school. However, it was pretty much to appease my dad. He wanted me to balance my extracurricular activities. Prior to that, I had just been involved in theater and speech team. He forced me to choose a sport. It was either badminton or golf. Unfortunately badminton was during the spring musical and so I ended up doing golf in the fall.”

“We are so golfing, Bella,” Edward said, excitement lacing his tone.

“Are you good?”

“I used to golf every Saturday with my dad until he died,” Edward explained. “We had an ongoing bet on who would win. Normally, I’d kick his ass and he’d have to buy me lunch or something.” Then his smile fell. “The last weekend we golfed was the weekend before they were killed. He won. I said I had to give him a rain check on lunch. I never got the opportunity to take him out because of the accident.”

“I’m sorry, Edward,” I whispered.

“About two weeks after the funeral, I went to the cemetery and dropped off my dad’s favorite meal from his favorite restaurant,” Edward continued sadly, tears falling down his cheeks. “I ate a few bites and said that the rest was for him, that I didn’t forget our bet.” He wiped his face and turned to me. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” I whispered. “When was the last time you talked about them? Visited them?”

“Right before I started working for you,” he answered.

“You should visit them,” I smiled softly.

“Come with me?” he asked. “I want to introduce the woman that I want to marry to them, Bella.”

_Marriage? He wants to marry me?_

“I do, Bella,” he whispered.

“Did I say that out loud?” I giggled.

“You did. And get used to it, Swan. I had two years of pining over you and I don’t want to waste any time,” he said, kissing my hand. “I love you, Bella. So much and I want everything with you. I apologize if this freaks you out but I want you to know that I’m ALL in.”

“Me, too,” I whispered.

“Good,” he smiled. Leaning over the console, he kissed my lips before turning his attention to the road. We had been on the road for nearly two hours and had moved only a few miles. However, like Edward said, a lot of people were leaving the city because of the earthquake. “Can you check your phone to see if this traffic lets up soon?”

I pulled up my traffic app on my iPhone and I said that we had about two more miles before it cleared up. Edward sighed and gave me an impish grin. Once we got past the traffic, Edward gunned it and we made really good time to Palm Springs. What should have been a two hour drive ended up being nearly three and half due to our two hours stuck in traffic. Once we pulled into Palm Springs, Edward had me call his aunt who gave us directions to the rental.

We were the first ones to the rental home and so, we had first dibs on the room selection. Much to the chagrin to everyone else, we chose the most lavish room for ourselves. Edward said that everyone had to deal with it since he typically put the needs of everyone else over his. For the first time in his life, Edward was going to be selfish so we could have the nicest room. He did, however, put a sign on the next nicest room for his aunt and uncle.

We worked together on hanging our clothes and setting up our room. Edward wanted to break in the bed but we were without food. So, we went to a local food store to pick up necessities for our stay in Palm Springs. After another hour in the grocery store, Edward and I drove back to the rental and loaded up the fridge with the food we bought. The food was put away and Edward and I were working on making some lunch when Emmett and Rosalie arrived.

“The party can start! Emmett McCarty is in the hiz-zouse!” he bellowed.

“Was he always like this?” Edward chuckled.

“Pretty much. He’s so much like my uncle, it’s funny,” I giggled. “We’re in the kitchen, Emmett!”

“Score! Do you have food, cuz I’m fucking starving,” he shouted as he jumped into the kitchen. “Sandwiches! SWEET!” He grabbed two sandwiches and inhaled them in two bites. “Delicious, Bella!”

 “Hey, I made the sandwiches,” Edward chortled. “Bella made the pasta salad that you have yet to taste.”

“Pasta salad?” Emmett asked, looking at me. With a dramatic eye roll, I pushed the whole bowl toward him and he stuffed his face.

“Nice of you to help me, Emmett,” Rose said, her face pinched and pissed off.

“Sorry, Rosie. I was fucking hungry and they had food,” Emmett said with his mouth full.

“Stop thinking with your god damned stomach and help me grab our luggage,” Rose snapped. She turned on her heel and stomped out of the kitchen. Emmett’s posture deflated and he followed his wife out of the kitchen. We could hear them yelling at each other in the foyer of the rental.

“Is she always like this?” Edward asked as he snuck behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Yep. She’s quite bitter and bitchy,” I grumbled, wrinkling my nose. “I don’t really know why. She also hates my guts.”

“She’s jealous,” Edward said simply as he kissed behind my ear.

“Please…she’s not jealous,” I snorted.

“No, she has to be. You’re gorgeous, talented, nice and everything that she’s not,” Edward murmured as his lips met  the juncture at the base of my neck. I turned in his arms and tangled my hands into his hair. He easily lifted me onto the kitchen counter, crashing his lips against mine. His tongue slid between my lips as his hands moved down to my ass. I tugged on his thick hair, earning a guttural moan.

“It’s about fucking time,” I heard behind us. We broke apart and standing at the doorway was Alice and Jasper. “Pay up, stud.”

“Damn it,” he said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and slapping a hundred dollar bill into her hand. “I had you both getting together a week ago.”

“I just knew that the kiss would be the impetus to get these two lovebirds together,” Alice chirped. “Yay! I’m so happy for you both. You’re perfect for each other.”

Edward gently placed me onto the ground and hid behind my body. I could feel his full-body blush against my skin. I laced my fingers with his. “Sorry about that,” I giggled. “We just got carried away.”

“It’s not like we walked in on you while you were fucking,” Alice laughed.

“God, no! Tink, just stop,” Edward groaned from behind me. “I’m not turning into Uncle C or Aunt Es. Ew. Bleach my brain now!”

“At least my parents are still into each other,” Alice shrugged. “I’ve had friends from grade school had three different stepfathers within a year. That’s just fucked up. Anyhow, we’re going to claim a room and unpack.”

“The one off the pool has the biggest closet, Alice,” Edward said.

“Run, Jazzy. Get it before Rosalie and Emmett,” Alice laughed as she pushed Jasper toward the pool. He took off while Alice followed in her heels.

“Do you think she’ll care if I lied to her?” Edward snickered.

“What do you mean?”

“Our room has the biggest closet,” he smirked, kissing my nose.

xx STARLET xx

After Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie arrived, Edward and I decided on taking a nap. We hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before due to our ‘late night snack’ and early wakeup from the earthquake. By the time we woke up three hours later, everyone had arrived at the rental, including Angela and her fiancé, Ben. Esme had already attacked the kitchen and was cooking a meal to feed an army.

“You made it,” Edward said as he hugged his aunt. “Is Uncle C here?”

“He’s sleeping,” Esme explained. “He had to walk nearly three miles before I could pick him up from the studio. The roads were all messed up and it may be longer than two weeks before we can resume filming.”

“I thought we were going to Vancouver,” I said.

“We will be, but Carlisle tried to move our time up in Canada. The Canadian government and the Canadian branch of the studio were not as accommodating. Filming is delayed for at least a month,” Esme said. “Carlisle was pissed but it couldn’t be avoided. Mother Nature had her own take on things and now we have a month vacation.”

“We’re not staying here for  a month, are we?” Edward pressed.

“Heavens no,” Esme laughed. “We’ve only booked this rental for two weeks. For the other two weeks, that’s up to you. But, I do have a question for you, Edward.” She looked at both of us and zeroed on our hands, which were twined together between our bodies. “When did this happen?”

“Last night,” Edward smiled as he kissed my temple.

“Good. I’m happy for you both,” Esme winked. “Everyone is by the pool except for Carlisle. Put your suits on and have some fun. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so.”

“Wanna swim?” Edward asked me, his golden eyes twinkling brightly. I nodded and we walked to our room to change. Once the door was closed, Edward pressed me against it. “It’s a shame other people will be in the pool with us.”

“Horny, Masen?” I teased as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“For you? Always,” he smirked as he growled against my shoulder.

“We can have naked fun time in the pool after everyone is asleep, Edward,” I purred as he lifted me up, moving my legs to wrap around his slender waist. “And after you’ve been tested, stud.”

“I’ll do that tomorrow. I need to use your fancy phone to check for a local clinic, though,” he said as he nuzzled my neck.

“How about you get your own fancy phone,” I breathed as his tongue traced circles along my pulse point.

“Later. I’ll just use yours,” he said as he swiveled his hips against my growing arousal.

“Edward, you’re driving me insane,” I choked out. “Do you want to swim?”

“I’m torn, _dolcezza_ ,” he cooed. “I want to swim in the pool but I also want to make love to my gorgeous girlfriend.” He pulled back and his eyes were nearly black with desire. However, the pounding on our door broke the spell.

“Stop fucking each other in there,” Emmett boomed. “I want to talk to my cousin, Masen!”

“I’m going to kill you, Emmett McCarty,” I snapped.

“Hush! When you’re dressed in your suits, come to the pool,” he laughed.

I blushed and turned back to Edward. “I’m sorry,” I sighed dejectedly.

“It’s okay. We have our entire lives to ‘fuck,’” Edward said as he gently put me down. “Make love. Have sex. Be with each other.”

“Do you really mean that?” I asked.

“With my whole heart and soul, Bella,” he said as he tenderly kissed my lips. “I’m going to grab my suit and change in the hall bathroom to avoid the temptation of your sexiness. I’ll meet you out there.” He gave me one more searing kiss before grabbing his board shorts and a towel. With a wink, he left the room and let me change on my own. I decided on picking my navy blue bikini and a matching sarong. Grabbing a towel and sunscreen, I walked out to the pool deck. Alice and Jasper were in the pool, having fun. Angela was chatting with Ben under the umbrella. Rose was reading a magazine on her own while Emmett was talking with Edward near the edge of the pool. Emmett saw me and he promptly shoved Edward into the pool. “Damn it, Emmett!” Edward sputtered as he surfaced. “A little warning would have been nice.”

“Not as fun,” he chortled as he walked toward me. “Besides, you needed some distraction and a chance to cool off.”

Edward flipped him off and swam over to Jasper and Alice. Emmett put his beefy arm over my shoulders and guided me away from our friends and my love. “What is it, Emmett?” I asked. We hadn’t really spoken all that much since he married Rosalie. His relationship with her had caused a rift between the two of us. That hurt since he was my only family that I was _somewhat_ close to.

“I wanted to talk with you,” he said quietly. “I know that we haven’t been very close since my wedding, but I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I’m fine now,” I answered as we sat down on the opposite end of the pool. Rose was glaring at me before she got up and stomped into the house. “I still don’t really understand why Rosalie hates me so much.”

“She’s never really told me but I think it’s stemmed in jealousy,” Emmett sighed. “All I know is that her behavior toward you is pissing me off and I don’t like the distance between you and me, Bellaboo. Seeing and hearing what happened between you and Jacob really brought that to my attention. We were always close; able to talk to each other about anything and that shit went down and you really couldn’t turn to anyone except Edward. Though, I’m glad you did turn to him. He’s a great guy. Funny as shit, too.”

“He saved me in every way possible, Emmett,” I whispered. “He loves me. I love him, too.”

“Good. You deserve some genuine happiness, Bella. You’ve been dealt a shit hand of cards with Uncle Charlie and with Jacob. Edward is what you deserve, Bellaboo,” he said as he pulled me against his chest. “However, if he ever hurts you, I will kick his ass. AND if he’s ever unavailable to get you out of a bind, call me. We’re family, Bell.”

“But, Rose…” I mumbled against his burly chest.

“Will have to deal with it. Honestly, you’re not the first person she’s pulled the bitch face toward,” he said flatly. “I love her, but her attitude needs some major readjustment. She’s, um,   _fine_ when it’s the two of us but when we’re with other people, especially ones that she doesn’t care for, she turns into the psycho-hose beast from hell.”

“Have you spoken to her about it?” I asked, looking at him. For the first time, I didn’t see my jovial cousin. He was sad and his eyes didn’t have their sparkle. “Emmett?”

“I don’t think it’s going to work with me and Rosie,” he said, his blue eyes filling with tears. A few escaped his eyes and he wiped the away roughly.

“Does she know?”

“I think she suspects,” he sighed, running a hand through his dyed blonde hair. “I want it to work but this…her…she’s a bitch, Bella. She’s now taking it out on me. She’s rude, condescending and constantly belittling me and my family.”

“That shit ain’t right,” I growled. “Let me at her. I’ll kick her ass for making you upset, Emmett. Do you doubt her love for you?” He bit his lip and nodded. “Oh, Em.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and I could feel some tears on my shoulders. “I’m so sorry, Emmett.” He didn’t say anything but he tightened his arms around my body. “I’m here if you ever want to talk. Not that I’m a wealth of information about relationships but I can always listen.”

“Thank you, Bellaboo,” he murmured. “Go have fun with your man. He’s giving me the stink eye.”

“No, he’s not…” I said, looking at Edward. He was arching a brow as he stood in the pool. “He’s concerned. Edward is very protective of me.”

“As well he should be,” Emmett said as he helped me up. “It’s about time you have someone who loves you unconditionally.” We walked toward the pool. “But, he can’t protect you from Super-Emmett!”

“NO!” I squealed as Emmett flipped me over, dangling me over the deep end of the pool. “At least take off my wrap, you oaf.”

“Got it!” he bellowed as he untied it with his free hand. With a twist of his body, I was flung into the water. Once I popped up, Edward was behind me, treading water. “She’s fine, Masen. My cousin is the best swimmer in the family. I swear, she’s part fish.”

“I have no doubt,” Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. “I just missed her.”

“Awww, that’s sweet, baby,” I cooed as I turned around, wrapping my legs around his hips. “I missed you, too. Though, I was ten feet away.”

“Too far,” he snorted as he kissed my shoulder. “Is everything okay with Em?”

“Trouble in paradise with the missus,” I sighed, scrunching up my nose.

“I can see that,” Edward said as he looked over toward Emmett, who was trying to persuade Rose into the pool. However, she was adamant on not getting in. “She seems high maintenance.”

“She is,” I grumbled. “And rude…and mean…and really, REALLY bitchy.”

“Don’t hold back, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward smiled as he pulled me closer to his rock-hard body. His lips glided along my neck before he sucked on the sensitive spot behind my ear. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his smile against my skin while we idly floated in the warm pool. Eventually, Jasper convinced Alice to play a game of chicken with me and Edward. I easily won since Alice weighed less than a penny. Jasper tried to switch it out so the guys were on our shoulders but Alice’s eyes bugged out and she got out of the pool faster than you could say ‘Sale at Gucci.’ I just hopped on Edward’s back and stayed attached to him while we enjoyed the time in the water. For the first time in forever, I was happy, content and most importantly, in love.

“Guys! Dinner’s ready,” Esme yelled. “I’ve set it up on the veranda.”

Edward and I clambered out of the pool and dried off. I wrapped my sarong around my hips. Twining our fingers together, we sat down at the table and enjoyed the meal that Esme had prepared for us. It didn’t go unnoticed that Emmett sat away from Rose. He was chatting with a grumpy, grouchy Carlisle while Rose was fuming. Angela elbowed me, arching a brow.

“She looks like the chick from _The Exorcist,_ ” she quipped.

“Next thing you know is that she’ll be spewing split pea soup across the pool deck,” I snorted.

“Ewww,” Ben grumbled.

“So, what does everyone want to do tomorrow?” Alice asked. “We’re here for two weeks. We can’t just stay by the pool the whole time.”

“Yes, we can,” Angela laughed. “I want to work on my tan.”

“Unfortunately, all of us need to stay relatively white and pasty due to the film,” Jasper said, frowning deeply. “I hate sun block. It makes my skin all greasy.”

“I  have to run a few errands tomorrow morning, but I’m open to anything,” Edward said as he smiled crookedly.

“Want company, Edward?” Emmett asked.

 Edward shrunk in his seat and bit his lip. I knew that he was going to find a free clinic and get tested. He did NOT want an audience. “I’d normally say yes, Emmett, but the errands are of a personal nature.”

“Picking up condoms?” Jasper asked, waggling his brows.

Edward growled and smacked Jasper’s head. I blushed and hid behind my hands.

“Boys, behave,” Esme chided. “Edward, you do what you have to do. Ignore these knuckleheads.”

“Thanks, Aunt Es,” Edward said gratefully.

The rest of our meal was pretty uneventful. The boys volunteered to do the dishes while the girls cleaned up the pool. Rather, every girl but Rosalie. She left after dinner and hid in her room. The rest of us showered and decided to watch some movies before going to bed. It felt perfect to be cuddled in Edward’s arms while we some classic John Hughes films. However, I don’t think I made it through all of them. At some point during _Sixteen Candles_ , I must have drifted and when I woke up, I was in our bed with Edward surrounding me. He was curled around my body, holding me to his bare chest. Rolling over, I turned to face him.

His face was perfectly relaxed and I could take the time to stare at him unabashedly. His hair was a riotous mess, sticking up every which direction. His eyelashes were long, just brushing the tops of his cheeks. Gently, I ran my finger along the length of his nose. He had a slight bump in the center of it and for most people it would have detracted from their beauty. For Edward, it made him more perfect.

“You don’t have to wait until I’m sleeping to ogle me, Bella,” Edward said, his voice thick from sleep.

“Oops, sorry,” I giggled.

“I do it all the time,” he said, nuzzling my cheek with his. I laughed as my skin was being tickled by his whiskers.

“Stop,” I panted out. “It tickles.” He growled playfully and soon our clothes were tossed from our bodies. What tickled on my cheek felt heavenly on my pussy. Edward always needs to have whiskers.

xx STARLET xx

Early the next morning, Edward left to go to the clinic. I decided to use the time to work out in the small facility in the rental. I focused my routine on strength training and stretching. I was incredibly sore from all of the sex I’d had with Edward. I knew he was feeling it too. He was rubbing his back as he was getting dressed to go to the clinic. _Perhaps, I’ll give him a full body massage with a ‘happy ending’ when he gets back._ God, I’m a perv.

After I finished working out, I went into the kitchen and found Carlisle on the computer. “Morning,” I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee. “How are things with the shoot? Is it still delayed a month?”

“At least,” he grumbled. “The studio in LA is heavily damaged. The Canadian studio won’t let us move up our shooting schedule since there’s another film there. Plus, the government is giving us grief about the possibility of moving up our filming and extending our stay. I’m currently looking for alternative locations for the shoot so we can try and finish on time.”

“Have you considered Seattle or Portland?” I suggested. “They have the similar locales as Vancouver, plus the weather will be a bit milder since they’re further south.”

“I hadn’t,” Carlisle mused. He began typing furiously on his computer and his face was radiant when he smiled. “We have a small satellite studio there AND it’s available. I can send the crew to get landscape shots and do some stunt work. We’ll still be off for a month but at least I won’t lose ALL of that time. Thank you, Bella!” He jumped up and hugged me tightly. “I’ve got some calls to make and arrangements to solidify.” He closed his computer and ran out of the kitchen. I could hear him on the cell phone with the head of the studio.

I turned back to the kitchen and decided to make everyone breakfast. It wasn’t going to be fancy or anything, but it was the least I could do for my new family. I made a ton of eggs, bacon, sausage and even popped in some biscuits into the oven. While the food was cooking, I cut up fresh fruit and dished out some vanilla yogurt. My head was buried in the fridge, looking for the butter when I heard the pinched voice of Rosalie.

“I see you got your claws into Masen,” she said snidely.

I jumped at the sound of her voice and I smacked my head on the shelf in the fridge. “Ouch! Damn it,” I growled. I turned, slamming the butter on the counter and glared at her. “Listen, Rosalie, I don’t know what the fuck your problem is but you know what? I’m tired of it.”

“You’re my problem, Bella,” she snapped. “It’s because of you that my marriage is falling apart. It’s because of you that I don’t get the roles I audition for.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I retorted.

“I wanted the role in _Metropolis_ ,” she yelled. “I had it. Aro loved me until you waltzed in, giving him head and magically getting the role.”

“I did not…where did you hear that?” I screamed, my temper quickly escalating.

“Doesn’t matter,” she smirked. “I could share that little tidbit of information with the tabloids and your popularity would wane. You’re such a fucking slut, Bella. You slept around with a ton of men and now you have your claws in one of the nicest guys on the planet. Plus, you’re a mediocre actress who has to fuck her way into a role. I bet that Carlisle loved being inside your sloppy pussy.”

“MS. HALE!” Carlisle bellowed. “That is ENOUGH!”

“Carlisle,” she said sweetly, sidling up to him. “Bella and I were just talking.”

“No. you were fighting. The whole house heard you,” Carlisle said icily. Behind Carlisle was a fuming Emmett. “Now, if you can’t treat a member of MY family respectfully, you will be asked to leave. Trust me when I say that you are treading a fine line on getting fired. You’re portion of the filming is almost done and it’s too late to recast you. Though, I will leave a note for the next director that you are highly unprofessional and spread lies. I have NEVER cheated on my wife and the fact that you insinuated that I had done so with Bella is appalling.”

Rosalie’s eyes widened and she dropped her gaze to the floor. “I’m sorry, Carlisle.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to,” he said coldly.

“I’m not apologizing to her,” Rose snapped. “She’s a slut and not worth my time.”

“Then, you can pack your bags. Emmett, you’re welcome to stay but your wife needs to go,” Carlisle said sternly, crossing his arms.

“Ex-wife,” Emmett said quietly. “We’re done, Rosalie. You’re not the same woman I married. You get to go back to LA and pack up. When I come back from Palm Springs, your shit better be out of MY house.”

“But…” she cried, tears falling down her cheeks. “Where will I go?”

“You’re smart. Call one of your ‘friends,’” Emmett sneered. He turned on his heel and left the kitchen. The front door slammed. His jeep roared to life and the sounds of peeling tires filled the house. Rosalie looked at Carlisle, then me and finally decided to run out. Her sobs filled the hallways.

“I’m going to make sure that she knows that she cannot spread those vicious rumors and lies,” Carlisle said to me. “Are you okay?”

I nodded and smiled tightly. However, I wasn’t okay. I finished pulling out the food before I ran to my own room. I closed the door and tears spilled over onto my cheeks. Rose’s words had hurt me. Yes, I was a slut but I don’t need to be reminded. In addition to that, I had NEVER used my sexuality to get a part. I heard more yelling and doors slamming. I clutched Edward’s pillow, curling around it. I heard a quiet knock at my door. “Bella? It’s Angela and Alice,” Alice said quietly. “Can we come in?”

“No. I want to be alone,” I sniffled.

“Bella, you have to know that if Rose says those things about you to the tabloids, we can sue her for defamation of character, slander and harassment,” Angela said.

“I know,” I said quietly. “But the damage would be ultimately done, though. I’d forever be known as the star that slept her way to the top.” I let out a quiet sob. “I’d really appreciate some time alone, please?”

“If Edward comes back do you want him?” Alice asked.

“Yes, please,” I muttered into his pillow. I heard their footfalls go away from the door. I covered my face with the pillow and sobbed loudly. I hated myself. I hated the fact that my past could come back and bite me in the ass. I hate Rosalie Hale.

A few hours later, I was gazing out the window, staring at the mountains. Tears had streamed down my cheeks steadily. However, I knew that Edward was back. I could feel his presence. I felt somewhat calmer but not that much. I strained to listen to his conversation that he was having with Alice and Esme. However, I knew when he heard about Rose’s lies about me. Whatever he was holding was dropped and I could hear him running down the hall. The door flung open and he closed it. “ _Dolcezza?_ ” he called out.

I let out a broken sob and curled up tighter around his pillow.

“No, baby,” he said as he crawled into bed with me. His arms were wrapped around my body, crushing me to his chest. “I’m here, Bella.” I gripped his t-shirt, drenching it with my tears. “I could kill Rosalie for saying those things to you, Bella.”

“They’re true. Well, the slut comments. The sleeping with my directors, not so much,” I cried. “However, her threats were so fucking cold…and the way she tried to manipulate the situation was even worse.”

“I know,” he soothed.

“She also insinuated that I lured you into my clutches,” I said bitterly. “That I’m not worthy of you.”

“Bella, she’s a bitter, jealous harpy,” Edward said as he kissed my forehead. “And I’m the one not worthy of you. You’re everything that I could ever dream of, Bella. I love you so much that it pains me to be away from you. I hated leaving you here so I could take care of the unpleasantness of my tests.”

“Shit! Your tests! Are you okay?” I asked as I looked at him. He had a bandage on his arm, presumably from giving a blood sample. “I’m so selfish.”

“Shhhh, love,” he said as he took my face in his hands. “You’re not selfish. You’re hurting and you have every right to be. But, back to the test results, preliminary results indicate that I’m fine. I’m extraordinarily healthy according to the doctor.”

“Good,” I murmured, nestling closer to his body. He just held me as I slowly got control over my emotions. His hands were gently rubbing my back as he pressed soft kisses along my face. He also murmured his love for me. We stayed tangled together until there was a knock on our door.

“It’s open,” Edward said as he sat up, bringing me with him. Carlisle came inside and he gave us both sympathetic smiles. “What’s up, Uncle C?”

“Family meeting,” he said. “We have some things we need to discuss.”

“Can I shower?” I asked. “I’m still wearing my clothes from when I worked out this morning.”

“Sure,” he smiled. Carlisle left and closed the door behind him.

“Want to join me?” I asked, looking up at Edward.

“Definitely. Sitting in that waiting room for several hours was not exactly pleasant,” Edward chuckled. He stood up and swept me off the bed, slinging me over his shoulder. I squealed as he carried me into the lavish bathroom. Carefully, he sat me on the counter and began removing my workout clothes after he turned on the water in the waterfall shower. I was naked and Edward began moving his clothes, staring directly into my eyes as he took off each article of clothing. Once we were both naked, he easily lifted me off the counter, wrapping my legs around his waist. Slowly, he walked us to the shower and went inside. He leaned forward as he put me on the floor and kissed my lips. “I love you,” he whispered reverently. He guided us back so I was getting wet from the shower. His hands massaged my head, soaking my hair. “So much, Bella. Don’t ever doubt that, _dolcezza_. Let me show you how much I love you.” He kissed me softly before he moved his mouth away from mine.

His tender, gentle kisses traveled down my body until he was kneeling on the ground of the marble floor. “Lean back, beautiful,” he whispered. I complied as he flung one of my legs over his shoulders, baring my pussy to him. His hair was getting wet as he was under the spray of the shower. His fingers spread my lower lips, revealing my clit. With a swift lick, he suckled my clit, earning a moan from me. “So wet, Bella,” he growled against my skin. “And I’m not talking about the shower, baby.”

“Dear fuck,” I whimpered as I rolled my hips.

“I will, baby. But, I want to make you come with my mouth,” he cooed. He dove nose first into my pussy and licked me ardently. My hands tangled into his wet hair as I battled on staying upright. My body was not connected to my brain as I watched him fuck me with his tongue. He also bit down on the spot from our first night together, making it darker, marking me as his. As his teeth were marking my inner thigh, his fingers slid into my pussy and he began pumping while he curled his fingers.

“Oh, God,” I chanted over and over again.

“You’ve got to be quiet, Bella,” he said as he idly kissed my lower lips. I bit my lip and nodded, gently nudging his face back to my clit. He chuckled and sucked it in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue while his fingers continued to pound inside of me. Soon, I was clenching my muscles around his fingers as I felt my body react. The warmth in my belly spread and I was coming, fast, hard and all over Edward’s face and tongue. My body was twitching with pleasurable aftershocks as Edward stood up. He took my hand and sat down on the bench inside of the shower. “I want you, Bella.”

“A condom,” I said.

“No, all of you,” he replied. “I’m fine. So are you. I want you to know that I love you and that I trust you implicitly.” I knelt over him, hovering over his erection. I bit my lip as I gripped his arousal. Not breaking his gaze, I slid down his length, earning a guttural moan from him. “So perfect, Bella.”

And it was. I was filled with him: his love, his protection, his body and his soul. “I love you, Edward,” I said as tears fell down my cheeks. I leaned forward and kissed his face, his cheeks, his forehead, his eyes and ending with his lips before I started moving up and down his body. His arms were wrapped around my waist as he guided me over his length. Our kisses were soft, loving and perfect. The feeling of having him inside of me without the barrier of latex was all-consuming. I could tell that it was immensely pleasurable for Edward as he met me thrust for thrust. His control from our first time together was non-existent and he was moving inside of me forcefully. I loved it.

“ _Dolcezza_ , I’m so close,” he grunted. “Do you want me to pull out?”

“No,” I said. “All of you. Everything, Edward.” I gazed into his eyes and watched him unravel. “Let go, Edward. I love you, so much and I’m so lucky to have you.”

“My Bella,” he groaned as he held onto my hips while he spilled inside of me. He collapsed against me, kissing my bare shoulder. “I love you. And I’m the lucky one.” I held him closely as he eventually softened to the point where he slid out of my body. I whimpered at the loss and so did Edward. “Come, _dolcezza_ , we do need to shower. They’re probably getting suspicious at why we’re taking so long.”

“Kay,” I said as I stood up. I could feel the remnants of his release trickle down my leg. He noticed it and smiled goofily. “You like seeing this?”

“Is that weird?” he asked nervously.

“No. I liked feeling you inside of me with no barriers and the fact that you wanted to be with me this way,” I said as I kissed him softly. “And I’m now really yours.”

“You are. You’re the only woman I’ll ever want, Bella,” he said, hugging me to his chest. However, our little love bubble in the shower was burst with a loud banging of someone knocking on our door. We both blushed and went through the process of washing each other before we left the shower. Edward took extra care to wash between my legs and was smiling widely as he wiped his spunk from my thighs. We finished our shower and got dressed in some comfortable clothes. I blew dry my hair before tossing it into a messy bun.

We walked to the living room and saw everyone sitting there, including a very sullen Emmett. I let go of Edward’s hand and walked over to my cousin, squeezing next to him in the large chair he sat in. Edward smiled softly as he sat down next to Esme.

“Okay, so the reason why called this meeting is to discuss what happened this morning,” Carlisle said from his spot by the fireplace. “First off, Bella, are you okay?”

“Better now,” I said. “I’m more worried about Emmett. His marriage just ended…”

“Good riddance to bad rubbish,” he said. “Thanks, though, Bellaboo.” He hugged me, kissing my temple.

“Anyhow, before Rosalie left, she handed me a note saying that she couldn’t continue working on a movie with her ex-husband and, um, Bella,” Carlisle said.

“What did she really say, Carlisle?” I pressed.

“Words that I do not feel comfortable repeating,” Carlisle said sternly. “I can show you the note after we’re done here but there’s a bigger issue we need to address. Recasting Rosalie’s part and refilming her scenes.”

“I may have a solution to the recasting issue,” Angela said. “I have a new girl that just started in the business. Her name is Tanya Sully and she’s physically the same as Rosalie, blonde hair, tall, big boobs, but her attitude is not jaded by this Hollywood nonsense. Yet.”

“Call her,” Carlisle said. Angela nodded and took out her cell phone, walking out onto the veranda. “I’ll probably have to head back to LA sooner rather than later to meet Tanya and begin the process of reshooting Rosalie’s scenes. I’ve also taken the liberty of calling Eleazar for both Bella and Emmett.”

“Why?” we both asked.

“First off, to start divorce proceedings for you, Emmett. Also, to take a preemptive strike against Rosalie if she decides to spread the lies about you sleeping your ways into different roles. I’m also covering my own ass,” Carlisle said, his eyes on fire with anger. “We all know the truth but my guess is that Rosalie is so heart-broken that she’ll make sure that everyone that wronged her will be just as heart-broken and hurt as her.”

My heart fell to my stomach and I blanched. Edward must have noticed it and he came and sat by my feet. Esme walked over to Carlisle and hugged him. He kissed her forehead. Angela came back inside. She had a wide grin on her face. “Tanya’s interested,” she said.

“Great. When can I meet her?” Carlisle asked.

“She’s just finishing up another film. She’ll be done in a week. I told her to meet me at my office upon her return,” Angela supplied. “She’ll be there at twelve a week from today. So you have a bit of a vacay, Carlisle. Based off the stress in your eyes, you need it, dude.”

“I know what you guys can do,” Alice said, “Go golfing tomorrow while us girls have a spa day!”

“That shit is not relaxing,” Jasper groaned. “Chasing a tiny white ball down and trying to get it into a hole in as few strokes as possible is not my idea of a good time.”

“I’m with Jasper,” Emmett agreed. “Skeet shooting sounds like more fun to me. Imagine the targets are my ex-wife’s face.”

“Wow, violent much, Em?” Edward snickered.

“Not much, but I do need to work out my aggression,” Emmett said with a shrug.

“I think we need to do something as a group,” Esme said. “Let me do some research and I’ll come up with something.”

“Come on, Emmett. You remember how to make Grandma Swan’s lasagna?” I asked my cousin.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“You all are in for a treat,” I said as I dragged Emmett into the kitchen. We immediately got to work on making the Italian delicacy. He worked on the sauce while I made the cheesy filling and meatballs. Edward tried to help but I shoved him out of the kitchen so he could hang out with his aunt, uncle and his own cousin. As I was putting the lasagna into the oven, I heard a quiet squeal from the room that Carlisle was using as his office.

“Is that a good squeal or bad squeal?” Emmett asked.

“I’m not sure,” I replied. “You start cutting the bread and making the sauce for the garlic bread. I’ll go check.” Emmett nodded and I left him in the kitchen. I checked in the office and saw Esme typing happily on the computer. “Everything okay?”

“Perfect,” she smiled. “You’ll find out at dinner, which smells delicious, by the way.”

“Thanks,” I responded. “I just heard a squeal in here…”

“I’m fine and it was a good squeal,” she winked. “Now, shoo! I’ve got some plans to finish up.”

“Ooookay,” I said as I left. The food cooked for an hour while Emmett and I made garlic bread, salad and some simple fruit salad for dessert. We took out the lasagna, letting it sit for fifteen minutes before calling everyone for dinner. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Jasper was about ready to jump out of his skin when he saw the large Italian feast in front of him.

“I can’t believe this,” Carlisle breathed.

“Whenever we get upset, Swans cook,” I giggled. “Or rather, McCarty’s.” Edward snickered and nodded, typically the recipient of my upset-cooking. “It’s calming.”

“Sit down,” Emmett said as he revealed the table like Vanna White. I began distributing slices of the  lasagna before sitting down myself next to Edward. He kissed my cheek and we began chowing down on the meal Emmett and I prepared. The table was silent, save for the sounds of forks scraping the plates and moans of everyone eating. “I’m guessing everyone’s silence indicates that you like our meal, yeah?”

“Like? Hell, no. I LOVE!” Ben said as he reached for another slice of lasagna.

“I’m so glad,” I smiled. “What do you think, baby?”

“I think you need to make this more often,” he said as he kissed my lips. “It’s delicious.”

“Thank you,” I blushed.

“Okay, lovebirds,” Esme chirped. “I’ve got an activity for us to do together.”

“Please let it not be trust falls, Esme,” Carlisle said dryly.

“Heavens, no!” she laughed. “Anyhow, you all need to be up early tomorrow.”

“Um, why?” Jasper asked.

“We’re going on a hot air balloon excursion!”

**A/N: I’m ending this chapter here. Next chapter will be the hot air balloon ride in EPOV. Also, we’ll have some more lemony goodness. We’ll also have some more family bonding time in Palm Springs. As always, pictures are on my blog. The pictures are of the rental, clothes and future activities. Link for my blog is on my profile. Also, check out my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Fanfiction Appreciation or find me on twitter: tufano79.**

 

 

 


	11. Floating

**Hey all – thank you for sticking with me through the fail of, well, you know…I hope everyone liked the first chapter of Starlet. It’s something that I’ve never done before but I hope you enjoy it. Anyhow, on with the show.**

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of _Twilight._ I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. **

**Normally, I’m not one to beg for reviews, but I’d like some more loving with this story…I’m not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**Chapter Eleven: Floating**

“Turn off the damn alarm, Edward,” Bella grumbled, burrowing closer to my chest.

I yawned and checked the clock. It was a little after six in the morning. After my aunt said that she booked a hot air balloon ride for us, we were all very excited, until we heard how fucking early we had to be up. “Come on, _dolcezza_ ,” I crooned. “It’ll be romantic.”

“It’s too early,” she scowled. “Can’t we stay here and make love?”

“I think that’s why we’re both so tired, Bella,” I snickered. “We were up so late last night. Besides, I’ve always wanted to go on a hot air balloon ride. Plus, to share it with you, the woman I love more than my life, is too wonderful to pass up.”

“God, you’re so fucking perfect,” she said, shooting me a look.

“Whatever, Bella,” I laughed. “Get your perfect ass up, baby. You want to shower before or after?”

“After, probably,” she replied. “It’s going to be freezing and I don’t want my hair to fall out.”

“Good point,” I said as I got up. “Come on, love.” I pulled the blankets back, revealing our naked bodies. Bella smiled wistfully at the clear reminder of our time together. Her black eyes turned to me and she ran her hands over her breasts. “No, baby.”

“But, I want you,” she purred, crawling to the edge of the bed and raising herself onto her knees. Her hand found my semi-hard cock and she stroked it expertly. With a wicked glint, she kissed down my abs and licked the head of my arousal. Then, the head disappeared between her pink lips.

“Fuck,” I growled as I cupped her chin, kissing her mouth hungrily. Grabbing her legs, I spread them and circled my finger around her clit. Feeling that she was soaked, I slammed my cock into her tight pussy. She grunted, tugging on my hair painfully. “Evil. Woman,” I hissed out, thrusting into her with all of my strength.

“You love me,” she purred, snaking her hand between us and rolling her clit with her fingers.

“Immensely, _dolcezza,_ ” I choked out. “I hope you know how much I love you because right now, I have to fuck you.”

“Fuck me hard, Edward,” she said, as she bucked her hips. I slid out and flipped her over. She waved her ass at me enticingly. I smacked it slightly, earning a groan from her. “Shit, baby. Do that again when you fuck my pussy, Edward.” She was feral looking as she gazed me over her shoulder. I smirked and lined up my cock with her dripping folds. I thrust forward, hitting her pert ass again, turning her pale skin pink. “God! I’m so wet for you, Edward. Do you feel it?”

“Oh, yeah, love,” I panted as I moved my hips at breakneck speed, pounding into my girl. Her ass was jiggling as I slammed into her. “Play with your clit, Isabella. Pinch it for me. Fucking come all over my cock.”

“God damn it, Edward. I love it when you talk like this,” she said as her hand reached in between her legs. I could feel her fingers rub against my cock that was covered with her arousal. “Harder, Edward.” I groaned and gripped her hips tightly, moving faster and faster inside of her tight, wet pussy. Her muscles were clenching around me. I felt like an animal, pounding into her pussy but it felt so fucking good. “Oh, god…oh, GOD! Edward, I’m going to come.” Her fingers were moving so quickly over her clit, brushing against my balls with each pass. “Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” She clamped down around me, gushing her release all over me.

“BELLA!” I yelled as I came inside of her, filling her with my own orgasm. My cock was pulsing inside of her body, twitching along wither own residual aftermath of her release. I slumped against her sweaty back, kissing along her spine. She twined her fingers with mine and guided them to her breasts. “I love you, Bella.”

“Hmmm, I love you, too, Edward,” she replied breathily. She turned around and lay down, pulling me to her. “I think I have definitely found my perfect match.”

I chuckled. “Why?”

“You’re not afraid of trying kinky shit,” she giggled. “I liked it when you smacked my ass.”

I blushed and kissed her collarbone. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to think that I get off…”

“NO! Edward, it was hot. Authoritative,” she said. “Perhaps, I’d like to explore some more. Not turning into one of those BDSM couples where I wear a collar and shit, but consensual spanking is okay. I’m also not made out of tissue paper, Edward. I could feel you holding back.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Bella,” I said, looking into her chocolate orbs.

“You won’t,” she replied. “I trust you, Edward and I love you.”

“I love you, too, _dolcezza_ ,” I murmured, kissing her forehead. I was moving my lips down to hers when there was a loud banging on our door.

“Get your horny asses out of bed,” Emmett bellowed. “If you’re not in the kitchen in fifteen minutes; I’m going to be riding in your balloon.”

“Come on!” Bella squeaked as she hopped out of bed, scampering to the bathroom. We took a quick shower together, washing the remnants of our love making. Afterward, we brushed our teeth and got ready to head out with our friends and family. Bella slid on a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt and a pink fleece. I wore a pair of jeans with a white Henley and a zippered hoodie. Ten minutes after Emmett banged on our door, we were in the kitchen.

“Damn,” Emmett snickered. “I was hoping to ride with you two and give you shit for screaming like porn stars.”

“We were not that loud,” Bella spat.

“Yes, you were,” Alice giggled. She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulders, giving us a wink. “But, we’ll let it slide since you are a new couple.”

“Thanks, Tinker,” I teased, ruffling her hair. She smacked me. “How long is this grace period?”

“Until tonight,” Emmett grumbled. “Have pity on the poor, recently singled dude.”

“Sorry, Emmy,” Bella frowned. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his massive form. “We didn’t mean to be so insensitive.”

“It’s alright, Bellaboo,” he said, hugging her closely. “I know the joys of being in love and getting together with someone new. I’m just…” He sighed heavily. “I’m in shock over it all.”

“We all are, Emmett,” Esme said sympathetically. “The fact that Rosalie tried to fabricate a story that Bella slept with Carlisle to get the part was cruel and uncalled for. Then, she tried to lie about it to you. If you ever need someone to talk to, we’re all here for you, Emmett.”

“Thanks,” he said, giving Esme a sad smile.

“Are we all ready to go?” Carlisle asked as he put on his coat.

“Pretty much,” Esme said as she squeezed Emmett’s arm. “Do you all want to ride with us or caravan to the launch site?”

“We all won’t fit in your car, Aunt Es,” I said. “Even if we all pile into the Land Rover.”

“Edward, you have an SUV,” Jasper said.

“I can take whomever can’t fit in your car,” I said, looking at Carlisle. He nodded and we all piled into our respective vehicles. In my car, it was Bella, me, Angela, Ben and Emmett. In the Land Rover, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were in there. The ride took about forty-five minutes to the launch site. We parked and were greeted by four gentlemen who were going to be our pilots. Esme reserved four balloons. Emmett was very sad when she said that because no matter what, he’d be the odd man out. Bella, however, offered our balloon for him since he needed his family. He bit his lip and thought about it. He declined the offer, though; deciding to ride in the balloon with Carlisle and Esme.

Our pilot, Joe, gave us a few safety pointers and features for the balloon before we clambered on. I lifted Bella into the basket before climbing in myself.

“You folks ready?” Joe asked.

“Yes, sir,” I replied, wrapping my arm around Bella’s waist. She was shivering slightly. She nodded excitedly, melting against my chest. The fire ripped in the balloon and we gracefully lifted off the ground. Bella held onto my waist tighter as we floated further and further away from the ground. “It’s okay, _dolcezza_. I’ve got you.”

“I know you do,” she whispered, kissing my chest.

“You look familiar,” Joe said from his perch in the basket.

“We’re both involved in movies,” Bella said. “Most recently, I starred in _Metropolis_. I’ve also got a Snow White adaptation coming out in about a month as well. Bella Swan?”

“Holy shit!” Joe bellowed. “My granddaughter LOVES you! She was so pumped that you got the part of Becca in those vampire movies, the _Midnight Dawn_ Saga!”

“Edward here plays the part of Daniel,” Bella smiled softly.

“Hot damn. She would kick my ever-loving ass if I don’t get an autograph or a picture,” Joe snorted.

“Sure,” Bella smiled. “Once we land, though. You focus on flying this thing.”

“Definitely, Miss Swan,” Joe said, laughing lightly. “I’ll let you two enjoy this since you probably don’t get much privacy in Hollywood.”

“Not really,” I said, wrinkling my nose. “Thank you for your discretion.”

“My pleasure. Though, we sign a non-disclosure agreement with the company since we get a lot of Hollywood-types. I’d lose my job if I posted where you were or anything about our flight. I like my job and in my line of work, we get to meet some interesting people,” he chuckled. “Enjoy the flight.”

“Thanks,” I said. We walked to the far end of the basket. Bella was standing in front of me, my arms were around her tiny body. I put my chin on top of her head, enjoying the quiet. We stood like that for nearly an hour, just relishing the scenery, silence, and company.

“It’s so peaceful,” Bella said quietly. “Like all of our worries are not even here.”

“I know,” I murmured. “We’re floating and it’s just us.”

“And Joe,” Bella quipped.

“And Joe,” I agreed.

“I miss the quiet. I miss the solitude,” Bella said, her brows furrowing. “I mean, I love my work and creating amazing movies, but the celebrity that comes with it is overwhelming.”

“I can imagine. I’ll be needing your guidance once these movies come out,” I said as I tightened my hold on her.

“You’ve seen how the paps react to me,” she said sadly. “You need to grow a thick skin, Edward. They’ll smear you, even when you don’t have anything negative about you. Or if you do have a reputation, it is escalated to something even worse. I’m so paranoid that Jacob, despite our threat of suing him for breaking the NDA, he’ll spread the rumors of my formerly nefarious ways to the highest bidder. He’ll tell everyone about my transgressions.”

“If he does that, then we fight,” I said as I kissed her temple.

“But, my reputation will be ruined,” she whispered. “Despite my whore-like ways, it was not widely known in the industry. The people I slept with were all on the outskirts of the industry or not even involved. I only slept with a handful of actors. Newton being one of them.”

“Bella, you’ve slept with people and that is your prerogative,” I said. “How you live your life is your choice, your business.”

“But it’s not, Edward. Since I’m a public figure, it’s the world’s business,” she said, leaning forward in the basket. “You don’t understand now, but you will in a few short months. Your every move will be analyzed, criticized and picked apart. I guarantee that the press will either be ecstatic that we’re together or try to hypothetically set you up with other actresses because I’m not good enough for you. Perhaps, I’m not…”

“You are good enough for me,” I said as I gently turned her. “You made some mistakes in the past but that shouldn’t dictate if you’re good or bad for me, _dolcezza_. You’re my best friend and the woman I’ve waited for all of my life. The public can stick it because I love you and that will never, ever change.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” she said. “I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you in my life. Promise me that you won’t leave me.”

“You’re my forever, Bella,” I murmured. “I’m glad that we have this month to spend together as a couple. No work conflicts or drama. Just us.”

“Hmmm, me too,” she smiled.

“Plus, I can take you to Chicago to meet my parents,” I said, my voice laced with sadness.

“I’d be honored to go,” Bella whispered, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me. “I want to thank them for creating you with their love.” My heart swelled and I crushed her to my chest.

“We’re getting ready to land,” Joe said. I had been so focused on Bella that I hadn’t realized that the ground was getting closer and closer to the balloon. Gently, Joe set us down and the basket was quickly tethered to the Earth. We were the last to arrive. The rest of our group was already waiting for us. Before we exited the basket, we posed for a picture with Joe and both signed autographs for his granddaughter.

On the drive back to the rental, we stopped for some breakfast at a small diner. The lone waitress was freaking out when she saw five A-list actors and actresses stroll into the tiny restaurant. Suffice it to say, we had excellent service and even posed for pictures for the wall of fame for the diner. Back at ‘home,’ we all crashed since we had to be up at the ass-crack of dawn.

When we woke up from our nap, the girls decided to go shopping while the guys decided to just hang out by the pool. Carlisle was trying to get out of relaxing, claiming he needed to work but filming was stalled until we got the thumbs up to begin work in Seattle from the higher-ups from the studio. He said that he’d chill by the pool but he needed to adjust the schedule for the cast and crew, thus his laptop was with him.

Ben, Jasper and I were chilling in the water while Carlisle was typing away. Emmett was missing. Jasper piped up about that. “Where’s Em?”

“I don’t know,” Ben shrugged. “I bet he’s in his room.”

“Do you blame him?” I asked. “Rose was an epic bitch to everyone and yeah…”

“Should one of us talk to him? I mean, none of us has been through a divorce,” Jasper said.

“None of us is married,” Ben quipped. “I’m the closest with being engaged to Angela, but I don’t plan on getting rid of her. She’s amazing and I love her very much.”

I looked at Carlisle and he was ignoring us. He was glowering at the laptop, typing furiously. “I’ll go check on him. Get the old guy to relax,” I quipped as I hopped out of the pool. I ruffled my uncle’s hair.

“Fuck off, Edward,” he snorted.

“Breathe, you old geezer,” I teased. I dried off as I walked along the pool deck. Ducking inside of the house, I walked to Emmett’s room. His door was closed and I could hear quiet sniffling. I knocked on the door. “Emmett?” Nothing. “Emmett, man, it’s Edward. Can I come in?”

I heard some shuffling and the door opened. Emmett’s eyes were red rimmed. His nose was pink and he looked terribly sad. “Are the other guys out there?” he asked warily.

“They’re by the pool, Em. We’re worried about you,” I said quietly.

“Just you, Edward,” he said as he moved to the side. I walked into his room and sat down on a chair across from the bed. On the sheets were pictures and Emmett’s wedding band, along with a ton of Kleenex. “Sorry about being anti-social. I’m just fucking pissed off and confused.”

“It’s understandable, Emmett,” I said. “The woman who you thought you’d spend your whole life with broke your heart.”

“It wasn’t just me, Edward. She constantly belittled my friends and my family. Her favorite person to taunt was Bella. I hated that I wasn’t there for her with her bullshit farce of a partnership with Jacob and with the whole James debacle,” he said. “Rose gave me an ultimatum. Her or Bella. It couldn’t be both. Rose was my wife but Bella’s my blood. She’s like my little sister and I hated to choose Rosalie.”

“Was she always like this?” I asked.

“She’s always been slightly bitchy but naively, I hoped that the bitchiness would end after we got married,” Emmett shrugged. “I prayed that she would want to be happy and that I would make her happy. You know?”

“I do, Emmett,” I said. “Have you heard from her?”

“She’s sent me a couple of texts, begging for forgiveness, but I’m done,” Emmett said as he stomped to his bed, picking up his wedding ring. Clutching it in his hand, he went into the bathroom. A flush later, Emmett came out with a relieved expression on his face. Then, he gathered the pictures, tossing them into the garbage can. “You got a light?”

“I don’t. But we can torch them after dinner in the fire pit,” I said. Emmett nodded, putting the garbage can next to the door. “Do you want to head out to the pool with me?”

“Probably not,” Emmett said quietly. “I’m feeling better but I’m still not ready for dealing with people.”

“Well, if you want to come out, the guys are hanging out,” I said, getting up. “The girls are out shopping.”

“Fun,” Emmett said dryly. “If the girls get back before dinner, can you send Bella in here? I want to apologize to her.”

“Sure, Emmett,” I said.

“Oh, and Edward?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you love my cousin. I hope that you two are forever because she deserves so much happiness,” Emmett sadly. “First her mom dies, then her dad turns into a douche, I abandon her and she gets sexually assaulted by her asshole manager and his crony.”

“My goal is to make her happy for the rest of my life, Emmett,” I said. “If you want to talk more, don’t hesitate to find me.” He smiled and nodded. I turned and left his room, walking back to the pool.

The rest of the afternoon was lazy and unproductive. The girls came back and I sent Bella to talk with Emmett. She didn’t leave his room until late in the evening, well after dinner. Her eyes were red and cheeks were tear-stained. Silently, she grabbed my hand and led me back to our room. I held her as she cried softly, gently caressing her back. “Everything okay?” I asked.

“Emmett was begging for my forgiveness,” she said brokenly. “He blames himself for what Rose did to our relationship. Then, he asked me to stay while Rose called him. She was screaming, yelling and belittling him at the fact that he removed her from his credit cards, cutting her off from his money. Plus, she already got the divorce papers from Eleazar that have been filed on Emmett’s behalf. It’s been less than a day.”

“Did she say anything to you?” I asked.

“No. Not per se,” she said, biting her lip. “She spouted off how she was going to go to the press with all of my issues, just to hurt me and to hurt Emmett. He lost it with her and said that she did, that she would be sued for everything that she had for defamation of character, libel, slander and other various charges. I’m so worried about Emmett but I’m also paranoid for me and for you, as well.” She curled closer to me and tightened her arms around my waist.

“Bella, together, we’ll get past this. From what Emmett said about Rose, she’s a bitter, jealous harpy,” I said. “If she says things about you, Emmett or anyone else, we’ll make a statement, _dolcezza_. I promise you that I won’t let you deal with this alone. I’m here for you and Emmett.”

“Thank you,” Bella said quietly. “I love you, so much, Edward. With your kindness, friendship, and love, I know that I can get through this.”

“I’ll give all of those in spades, Bella. I promise.”

xx STARLET xx

The two weeks in Palm Springs flew by. It was spent bonding as a family and as a couple with Bella. When we weren’t at the pool at the rental, we were running around doing various touristy things. My personal favorite was going to the zoo. Bella liked the airplane museum but only because she got to ride in a two-seater, experiencing flips, twists and rolls in the sky. She was the only one brave enough to do it.

Now, the time spent with our friends and family was amazing, but the time with Bella in our room was even more special. We did enjoy a great deal of time between the sheets, making love to each other, but the rest of it was spent talking about our relationship and our future. We also talked about the past. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one who loved from a distance. Bella was in love with me but her self-esteem negated her into springing into action. She said that when I ‘saved her’ from Mike, she knew that she had feelings for me but was so terrified that I didn’t return the same feelings. Obviously I did and we essentially wasted two years of pining for each other when we both knew that we were deeply in love with each other.

Each day was a gift and we were going to cherish them since we spent so much time hiding our true feelings for each other.

However, we were currently sitting on a plane for our flight to Chicago. Jasper was going to drive my car back to LA while we were visiting my parents. I made arrangements to stay at the Trump Tower and Hotel for a week. It was early fall and the weather was perfect for a trip to Chicago.

“Are you excited or nervous about going back?” Bella asked, idly running her fingers along my palm.

“It’s been nearly ten years since I’ve been in Illinois, so I’m kind of nervous,” I said. “I also feel a little ashamed since I haven’t been to my parents’ graves since their death.”

“Edward, I haven’t been back to Forks to visit my mom’s grave since her death, either,” Bella said as she lay her head on my shoulder. Her fingers twined with mine and I sighed heavily. “Don’t beat yourself up, baby.”

“I’m trying not to,” I said quietly.

“Besides meeting your parents, what else are we going to do while we’re there?” she asked, lifting our hands and kissing each of my knuckles. “Well, besides each other.”

I snorted and kissed her forehead. “That’s the plan, _dolcezza_ ,” I said.

“Seriously?” she laughed.

“No. I do have some Chicago touristy things planned for us,” I replied, kissing her lips softly. “But, also, time for us to be us before we head off to Seattle for our shoot for the movie.” She smiled, draping her legs over mine. “You look so beautiful today, Bella.” My hand rested on her bare knee, just below her skirt hem. She was wearing a black t-shirt, jean jacket and deep fuchsia skirt.

“Thank you, baby,” she said. “Wearing jeans for two weeks straight was a bit much, so I decided to wear a skirt. Alice suggested it when we went shopping and I bought it.”

“Well, you look amazing, Bella,” I said.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We’re now making our final approach to O’Hare International Airport. Local time is seven in the evening with a temperature of forty-two degrees. For those of you who are connecting to other flights, that information will be at the counter at the gate. For those of you who are staying in Chicago, your luggage will be on carousel number seven in the baggage claim. Thank for choosing American Airlines,” the captain said smoothly.

“I’m personally excited,” Bella said as she moved her legs from my lap. “I’ve never really been to Chicago and I heard it’s a great city.”

“It is. So many beautiful sites, culture and yeah…I loved growing up here,” I smiled.

“What’s the one thing you miss the most about being in Illinois?”

“Having seasons,” I answered. “In LA, there are no real seasons. It’s hot in the summertime and cooler in the winter, but not cold enough to snow. I miss snow.”

“Do you think we’ll get some while we’re here?” Bella asked, her eyes alight with joy.

“Probably not,” I chuckled. “It’s mid-October. The forecast while we’re here is pretty much sunny and fifty the entire time.”

“Damn. I was hoping you’d get snow,” she pouted. “Maybe we could come back around Christmas?”

“Possibly,” I smiled, kissing her lips softly. The plane landed and we got off, heading to the carousel to pick up our luggage. Waiting at baggage claim was a tall man with a black suit, holding a sign saying ‘Masen.’ I shook hands with him and we headed out to the limo that the hotel provided for us.

“A limo?” Bella asked as she settled against the leather seats.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve driven in Chicago and I didn’t want to get lost,” I shrugged. “Besides, it’s not a big deal. I can actually spend time cuddling next to you as opposed to stressing about traffic, the Dan Ryan Expressway or if I went the wrong way on Wacker Drive.”

“Will we have a car when we go to see your parents?”

“The hotel will provide us with a car,” I said. Bella’s fingers were gliding along my palm and she was humming quietly. Her face was a vision of contentment and beauty, even despite spending nearly four and half hours on a plane.

“Edward?”

“Yes, _dolcezza?_ ” I replied.

“ Do you have a fantasy? A sexual fantasy?” she asked, smiling wickedly. “Something that you always wanted to do but never did because your previous partners were too ‘square?’”

“My fantasies are pretty standard. The teacher and the school girl, blindfolds, light bondage,” I shrugged. I blushed at my last fantasy and bit my lip to not say anything. She hinted that she’d be willing, but I was keeping my mouth shut.

“There’s more, Mr. Masen,” she said as she straddled my legs.

“I don’t want to freak you out,” I muttered.

“Unlikely,” she said as she stared at me. “Edward, nothing would freak me out unless you wanted me to fuck a corpse or eat live chickens.”

“Ew! Gross,” I shuddered. “No! That’s just awful, Bella.”

“Well, what’s your ‘freaky’ fantasy?” she pressed.

My cheeks flamed. “Anal,” I whispered. “I’ve never done it but I’m curious.”

“Me neither,” she said, taking my face in her hands. “We’re anal virgins. I may not have been able to give you my virginity, but we can do this. Now, I’ve had friends say that it requires a lot of preparation. Especially since you’re not the smallest guy, Edward. We’ll have to work up to it.”

“You’d consider doing it with me?” I asked.

“I would, Edward. I love you and I want to be with you in every way,” she smiled softly. “To feel your cock in my ass as you fuck me with your fingers in my pussy makes me so wet, baby. We can start our preparations on this trip.” She picked up my hand and put my middle finger into her mouth. “You put this in my ass while you make love me. Yeah?”

I blushed and nodded, shocked at how eager she was to do this. Hell, my cock was pressing against the zipper of my jeans. “Perhaps you need to be sent to the principal’s office for being a naughty girl, too?” I said darkly. “Coming on to a teacher with the prospects of anal sex?”

“Will I get spanked?” she purred.

“I’ll have to compile a list of your infractions, Miss Swan,” I replied. “Tomorrow will be your meeting with Principal Masen. Make sure you’re on time.”

“Yes, sir,” she smiled. “What time?”

“Three in the afternoon,” I chuckled. “You better be in your uniform and that it’s up to code. If not, that will be added to your punishment.”

“I want to make sure I have the right uniform,” she said, twining her fingers in my hair. “I don’t want to be punished any more than necessary.”

“White shirt and plaid skirt, Miss Swan. And don’t forget about the required hairstyle,” I said as I parted her hair, gathering it into two pigtails.

“Okay,” she said, giving me a slow, sexy smile. “I may have to go shopping to make sure that I have the right uniform.”

“I’ll get it for you if you don’t, Miss Swan,” I said as I leaned forward, kissing her neck.

“Mr. Masen,” came the disembodied voice of the driver. “We’re here.”

“Thank you,” I replied, pressing the intercom button.

“I think my punishment tomorrow will be well-deserved,” she said excitedly, swiveling her hips over my arousal. “I’ve been a bad, bad girl.”

“That you have, Miss Swan,” I chuckled darkly, moving her off my lap as the car stopped outside of the hotel. We got out and checked into the hotel. It was nearly eight-thirty by the time we got settled into our room and we decided that we’d just order some room service and relax. Bella crashed after eating dinner. I undressed her, wrapping her up in the blankets before making arrangements for her to go the spa for some girly pampering. While she was getting pampered, I’d go out and purchase her ‘uniform’ for our little game. After the arrangements were made, I stripped out of my own clothes and curled around my girl, holding her to my chest.

The next morning, I woke Bella up with kisses. She stretched against me like a cat. However, she quickly realized that she was nearly naked, wearing just her panties. “You need to get ready, _dolcezza_ ,” I purred. “You have an appointment in the spa for some rest and relaxation.”

“When was this arranged?” she asked, her voice thick from sleep.

“Last night, after you crashed,” I snickered. “You were sitting at the table, propped up with your hand and snoring lightly. I’m surprised you didn’t fall into your dinner.”

She smacked my chest and glowered at me. “Ass,” she said dryly. “You just saw it as an opportunity to take off my clothes.”

“Bella, I can do that with you fully awake,” I said, wrapping my arms around her body. “Anyhow, you have a treat with a manicure, pedicure, facial, waxing and massage.”

“Wow,” she breathed. “Edward, you didn’t have to do that for me…”

“I know. I wanted to,” I said. “Besides, the money from my trust is gathering dust. I desperately want to spoil you, Bella. You deserve it and I fully intend on doing it forever.”

“I’ll agree to that if you let me spoil you, too,” she smirked. Her hand reached between us and she cupped my semi-hard penis with her hand.

“Not right now, baby,” I said as I kissed her nose. “You’ve got a half hour before you have to go and you and I both know that if we start, it’ll be much longer than a half hour before we’re done.”

“Poo,” she pouted. “I want you, Edward.”

“You’ll get me. After your trip to the spa,” I snorted. “Your outfit will be delivered to the spa, Bella. You will need to be up here, dressed in your uniform to meet with Principal Masen at three sharp.”

“Yes, sir,” she smiled widely. With one more kiss to my lips, she hopped up and went to shower. I sat up, watching her gracefully move around the suite that I had rented for the week. Her body was lithe and sexy. She was obviously very comfortable being around me in the nude since she was prancing around, naked as the day she was born. “I’ll see you later, Edward. Thank you for arranging time at the spa for me. I wish you could have joined me.”

“I’ve got some errands to run, plus if we spend every moment together, you’ll get sick of me and dump my pale-white ass,” I said, half-teasing.

“Never,” she said as she crawled back up the bed, straddling my legs. “I love you, Edward and I don’t ever want be away from you.”

“I love you, too, _dolcezza_ ,” I murmured. I kissed her lips and sent her on her way to the spa. I showered quickly and headed down to the lobby. I slipped on a pair of sunglasses since I was starting to be recognized by the public. Carlisle said that the studio released the publicity photos and the website for the _Midnight Dawn_ Saga went live with our information. I was getting second billing to my girl for the movie.

The rest of the publicity photos were released with Emmett’s new ‘co-star,’ Tanya Sully’s, face being photoshopped onto Rosalie’s body. As we were waiting for the sets to be built at the Seattle studio, Tanya and the rest of the ‘vampires’ were doing some reshoots to incorporate the newest member of the family into the mix. Upon Bella and my  return from Chicago, we’d reshoot our scenes with the new ‘Katherine.’

As I walked to a nearby Nordstrom department store, I was thinking about the early take on Tanya. She seemed nice and genuine. She met with Uncle Carlisle and she charmed him easily. The rest of us met her via Skype. She was excited to work with Bella. It appeared that Tanya was a bit star-struck and that humbled my girl.

In the department store, I picked up a short plaid skirt, white shirt, black bra and panties. Thankfully, I purchased them in separate departments or I’d be looked at as a perv. Hell, I was a perv. My girl and I were going to act out a school girl/teacher scene. It excited to me to no end. I mean, am I some sort of sexual deviant? Is she?

I sighed heavily, sitting down on a bench near the jewelry counter. As I sat there, I clutched my bags filled with Bella’s costume. An elderly woman scuttled from behind the counter and sat down next to me. “You look troubled, son,” she said. “Everything okay?”

“I’m fine,” I replied. “Just thinking.”

“Girl trouble?” she snickered.

“No. Actually, for the first time, I’m in love and I couldn’t be happier,” I said, smiling crookedly. “It’s just the relationship is very new and we’re learning stuff about each other as a couple. Additionally, we were great friends prior to getting together as a couple and I’m still coming to grips with that, too.”

“My husband and I were friends, too,” she said softly, idly rubbing her wedding band. “Unfortunately, Richard died two years ago from a massive stroke. We were married for over fifty years and I was so lucky to be married to my best friend.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” I frowned.

“Thank you, sweetie,” she said, giving me a sad smile while she patted my hand. “It took me a great deal of time to pull myself together but my granddaughter, the manager here at the store, suggested I work a few hours a week to meet people and keep my mind sharp. I fell in love with the jewelry counter because I adore my sparkles.” She wiggled her arthritic fingers that were filled with rings. “Maybe your girl would like some sparkle?”

“What did you have in mind? What’s your name?” I asked.

“Oh,” she laughed, pulling her nametag from her pocket. “Shelly. Shelly Cope.”

“Edward Masen,” I said, holding out my hand. I smoothly kissed her knuckles, earning a girlish titter from Shelly.

“Okay, you smooth talker,” Shelly snickered. “Let’s find your girl some sparkle. Though, she found a gem in you, Edward.”

“She’s my treasure, Shelly,” I said wistfully as we walked to the jewelry counter.

“Hmmm,” she mumbled thoughtfully. “I know just the thing. Come!” She moved as quickly as she could to the opposite end of the counter. “This just came in last week and it’s been very popular.” She opened a folder and placed diamond bracelet onto it. It was white gold with an infinity pattern, twisting delicately on the folder. “The diamonds are very good. A lot of sparkle. And you know what? Diamonds are forever.”

“They are,” I laughed lightly. “How much?”

“$4,695,” she answered, wrinkling her nose. “It’s expensive…”

“I don’t care. I’ll take it,” I said as I reached into my pocket to grab my wallet. Shelly eagerly rang me up and wrapped up the bracelet for Bella. I decided to give it to her before we left Chicago and headed to Seattle. With one more goodbye, I left the store, walking briskly back to the hotel.

Before going up to the room, I dropped off Bella’s ‘uniform’ to the spa. The tip I left the attendant ensured her confidence to deliver the bags to Bella’s locker. Then, I went up to our suite and rearranged it into a mock office of a principal. Shortly before three, I changed into a black suit, white shirt, red tie and a pair of tortoise shell glasses. Grabbing my script from the movie, I sat down behind the desk and read the scenes that we had yet filmed. I made notes of what my character had gone through. Additionally, I worked through each of the emotions ‘Daniel’ would be feeling with each line, comment, look and interaction with the various characters.

I could hear the door open and I gulped, putting on glasses. Bella’s footfalls filled the suite. With each step closer to where I was seated, my cock became harder and harder while my breathing was becoming much more erratic. Timidly, she knocked on the door. “Principal Masen?” she asked meekly. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, Miss Swan,” I said. “Come on, please.”

She poked her head into the office and I nearly fell out of my chair. Her hair was braided into two braids, hanging over her shoulders. Her shirt was not buttoned by tied just below her breasts with the black bra on full display. The skirt barely covered her ass. As an added bonus, Bella added a pair of black thigh highs with a pair of Mary Jane shoes. She walked toward the desk, stopping just short and playing with her hair. “Principal Masen, whatever I did, I promise I’ll never do it again,” she replied, her brown eyes bearing into mine. “Am I in a lot of trouble?”

“What do you think, Miss Swan?” I asked, arching my brow over my frames.

She bit her lip and walked to my side of the desk, sitting on the edge. She spread her legs, looking at me through her lashes. “What can I do to get out of my punishment? I’ll get grounded if I get another detention, Principal Masen. It was just one little cigarette and I didn’t even inhale.”

“The rules are clear, Miss Swan. No smoking on school grounds,” I said sternly, shifting to move closer to her. “Now, I can be persuaded to change your punishment so you don’t have to serve a detention.” My fingers moved to her legs, grazing over her knee. “I wouldn’t want you to get grounded.”

“Oh, please, Principal Masen. What can I do?” she asked, leaning forward and spreading her legs further apart.

I smiled wickedly, staring at my girl as she played this innocent role so perfectly. “Have you ever sucked cock, Miss Swan?”

She blushed and dropped her gaze to my tie. “Once, Principal Masen. At the football game, during the halftime show. Johnny said that I was too ‘good’ to give him a blow job and so I proved him wrong,” she murmured. Her nose wrinkled. “It tasted weird.”

“What?”

“The stuff that spurted out,” she shuddered. Giggling, she looked up at me. “Do you want me to suck your cock?”

“I don’t want to push you into something that is not comfortable, Miss Swan,” I said as I sat back.

“Well, you’re different from Johnny. He’s a gross, icky boy. You? You’re all man.”

“Explain that, Miss Swan,” I said.

“Johnny smelled funny and wasn’t very well, um, groomed,” she blushed. “But, you? You always smell nice and I can tell that you take care of yourself. Maybe if I suck your cock, I might be persuaded to think that it’s not so gross. If I do, will I get out of my punishment?”

“Depends on how good you are at sucking cock,” I purred.

She twirled the ends of her braids and bit her lip. “Okay. I’ll do it,” she whispered. Lithely, she hopped off the desk and pushed my chair back. “Do you want me to just give you head or do you want more?”

“Well, Miss Swan, I am turned on by you, seeing you in your uniform but I’d love to feel your lips against mine,” I said as grinned at her. “Has a boy ever kissed you?”

“No. It’s kind of funny. I’ve given Johnny a blow job but I’ve never been kissed. Will you be my first kiss, Principal Masen?” she asked, a warm blush caressing her cheeks.

“I’d be honored, Miss Swan,” I said as I cupped her face. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she puckered her lips. I chuckled lightly, pressing my mouth to hers. She moaned lowly, gripping my knees. Pulling back, I stroked her cheeks. “Well?”

“Hmmm, more,” she cooed. Her eyes were still shut and I eagerly obliged her cryptic request for more. Her pillow soft lips were moving fervently with mine. I glided my tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth instinctively. Sliding my tongue between her teeth, I darted my tongue with hers. Nibbling on her lower lip, I sat back and smirked. “Principal Masen, you are an amazing kisser.”

“So are you, Miss Swan,” I said as tugged on her braids. “Better than any woman I’ve ever kissed.”

“Really?” she asked as she slid her hands up to my waistband. I nodded. “Wow. Thank you, Principal Masen.”

“Now, Miss Swan, we’ve kissed and you’re about to suck my cock. You can call me Edward,” I said.

“Kay, um, Edward,” she giggled as she released my zipper. “Can you call me Izzy? Miss Swan sounds so formal.” I wrinkled my nose. “You don’t like that? All of my friends call me Izzy.”

“I hope I’m more than just a friend, Miss Swan,” I said. “I’d like to be your lover. How about Isabella?”

“Oooh! My name sounds so sexy coming from your mouth,” she squealed. “Say it again.”

“Isabella,” I sang, kissing her lips soundly. I took her hand and put it on my rock hard cock. She gasped. “Don’t be afraid, little girl.”

“I’m not,” she said as she reached to my waistband of my dress pants, sliding them down my legs. “You’re just big.” She looked at my crotch, her eyes widening at the twitching hardness in front of her. “Where is your underwear?”

“I hate ‘em,” I smirked.

She looked up at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Easy access, then,” she giggled before placing a tentative kiss on the head of my erection. My hips bucked at the feeling of her mouth on me. “Eager?”

“Very much, Isabella,” I whispered. “The mere thought of my cock between your pink lips is so arousing to me. Plus, I hope I’m better looking and better tasting than Johnny.”

“Definitely better looking,” she answered, running her fingers along the length of my penis. I groaned, slumping on the chair. Her tongue swirled along the slit of my cock, gathering the pre-cum that had gathered there. “And better tasting.” She looked up at me through her lashes before wrapping her mouth around my throbbing dick. It was encased in her wet, hot mouth and moaned loudly. Her right hand was holding the base of my arousal while her other hand was moving closer and closer to my balls. Slowly, she moved her head up and down, taking me deeper inside of her mouth.

“Oh, Isabella,” I croaked out. “Your mouth around my cock is positively sinful.” She hummed appreciatively and increased the speed of her bobbing. My hand moved to her head, to guide her ministrations on my cock. Bella’s fingers rolled my balls expertly, breaking character. She looked up at me and her eyes were black with pure desire. Releasing my cock, she pumped it with her hand as she sucked my balls into her mouth. “Fuck!”

“Such a potty mouth, Principal Masen,” she giggled as she idly kissed up the length of my arousal, nipping lightly at my turgid flesh.

“It’s because you’re doing amazing things to my body, Isabella,” I said, staring down at her. “With each kiss and nibble, my body is burning for you.”

“Doing this for you is causing things in me, too,” she said quietly, blushing a deep red. Her hand was pumping my arousal. She bit her lip as she did so.

“Like what?” I asked, knowing full well that she was probably very wet. The musky smell of her own arousal was permeating the room with its sweet aroma.

“Um, I feel sticky between my legs,” she said, feigning embarrassment.

“That’s a good thing, Miss Swan,” I replied. “It means you’re turned on, little girl. If I wanted to fuck you, I could just slide in.”

“I’m a virgin, Principal Masen,” she squeaked, tightening her hold on my body.

“I promise I won’t hurt you, Isabella,” I said softly, looking at her eyes tenderly. I stopped her hand and guided her back onto the desk. “You have a choice. We can stop…”

“No,” she said, staring into my eyes. “I want this. I want you.” With shaking hands, she reached to her blouse to unbutton it. I stopped her and did it for her, dropping the white blouse onto the desk. Her bra cupped her pert breasts, leaving little to the imagination. Seeing her chest heave with excitement caused my dick to harden and twitch.

“You’re so beautiful, Isabella.”

“So are you, Principal Masen,” she crooned. “But, it seems only fair for us to be on fair ground. I’m topless. You should be, too.”

“Technically, you’re not topless,” I said, indicated to her bra.

“I’ll take it off when you are on equal footing,” she said, arching a brow and challenging me.

“Little girl, don’t push me,” I said sternly. “I don’t want to add more to your punishment.”

“Like what?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Turning your ass a bright pink with my hand,” I said as I stood up, tucking my cock back into my pants. “Insolence will not be tolerated in my school.”

Her eyes dropped to my chest and she hung her head. “I’m sorry, Principal Masen. I didn’t mean…”

I scooped her off the desk and flung her over my shoulders. She squeaked, wrapping her arms around my waist. I put her down on the couch and sat down next to her. “Lay across my lap, Isabella.”

“Why?” she asked.

“Punishment for your insolence,” I said as I removed my tie. I gathered her hands in my own, tying them together with my red tie. She hesitantly lay across my lap, her ass begging to be spanked. “Now, Isabella. I will give you ten spankings for your indiscretion with the cigarette and ten more for the rudeness. When I’m done, I will have you. I want to you feel your tight pussy surrounding my cock.”

“Yes, sir,” she said quietly, wiggling on my lap to look at me. I flipped up her skirt and saw her miniscule thong.

“Very nice, Miss Swan,” I purred, rubbing my hand on her smooth skin. “But, these need to come off.” I pulled them off her sexy body, dropping them to her ankles. I trailed my fingers along her pale, alabaster flesh, stopping at the apex of her thighs. She was absolutely drenched. “You really are so very wet, Isabella.”

“Sucking your cock made me that way,” she said.

“Hmmm, excellent,” I said as I swirled my fingers in her arousal. “But, before you get your reward for sucking my cock so wonderfully, I need to punish you for your disrespect. Twenty slaps on your ass. Count them off.” I smacked her right ass cheek, smirking lightly as her behind jiggled.

“One!” she squeaked.

I alternated slapping her ass and the tops of her thighs. Her skin was a warm pink. I didn’t hit her hard, just enough to cause a slight sting in her skin. I also didn’t hit any spot twice. I was painfully hard as I smacked her only because I could feel how aroused this was making her. My hand was glistening from her arousal that was spilling onto her thighs and ass cheeks.

“TWENTY!” she yelled as I finished my punishment of her. I picked her up and straddled her on my waist. Her core was hovering over my proudly erect dick, begging for some sort of release. Her arms were still bound with my tie and she was breathing heavily. “Did I do well, Principal Masen?”

“You did exceptionally well, little girl,” I said as I cupped her neck, bringing her down to kiss me. I released my cock from its prison and it grazed Bella’s entrance.

“Oh,” she moaned. “Are we?”

“Yes, Isabella. I want to make love to you,” I said as I coated my cock with her very abundant arousal.

“Make love?” she asked.

“It’s your first time, little girl. I don’t want to fuck you. Not yet,” I said as I kissed her tenderly. Grasping my erection, I placed it at her entrance.

“Will you eventually fuck me?” she asked, her voice dropping to a husky growl.

“Oh, I will, Isabella. Right on my desk and all of the staff and students will hear the pleasure I will give you,” I snarled. I eased my cock between her dripping folds.

“Oh, Principal Masen,” she hissed. “Never…NEVER have felt like this.”

“You had your first kiss and your first time in the same moment, Miss Swan,” I said as guided her up and down my shaft.                

“I’m glad it’s you, Principal Masen,” she purred. “I’ve had a crush on you forever. You’re pretty hot.”

“Pretty hot?” I quipped as ran my hands up and down her warmed ass.

“Very hot,” she said as she wiggled over my body. “I touched myself imagining it was you. My fantasy of you gave me plenty of orgasms with your cock, fingers and tongue.”

“Where were my fingers, Isabella?” I asked, coating them with her wetness. _I cannot believe how fucking turned on she is with this._

“In my pussy,” she blushed as she rolled her hips.

“How about here?” I questioned, swirling my finger by her asshole. She gasped and tangled her bound hands into my hair. “I’ll take the response as ‘no.’ Can I touch you there? You’ll feel so good, Isabella.”

“Please? Please?” she begged.

“Relax, little girl,” I said as I stopped her bouncing. She stared at me and eased the fingertip of my middle finger into her puckered hole. She was so tight, hugging my finger. Her pussy was gushing out arousal. My suit pants were definitely beyond all repair. “Move, baby.”

“Fuck,” she groaned as she began sliding up and down my dick. “I’m so close, Principal Masen.”

With my unused hand, I smacked her thigh. “Edward, little girl,” I smirked. “We’re having sex and I’m fucking your asshole with my finger.”

“Oh shit!” she squeaked as a new wave of arousal dripped down my arousal. Her mouth crashed against mine. She ground against me, taking me so deep inside of her body. My finger was now inside of her ass to the second knuckle. “I want to come so badly, Edward. I want to coat with my juices.”

“You already are, baby,” I mumbled against her mouth. I grabbed her bra covered breast, growling slightly that she was still wearing the sexy garment. I lifted the cups and pushed her back, wrapping my lips around her nipple. My hips were moving erratically.

Bella pulled on my hair painfully as her muscles in her pussy were clenching around my erection. “Oh, GOD! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her like a lightning bolt, drenching both of us easily. It was so many different sensations for me that I came at the exact time as her, spilling inside of her tight little body with my own animalistic grunt. She slumped against my body exhaustedly, kissing my neck.

Now, keep in mind, I’m still fully dressed.

“Wow,” she crooned.

“Was that too much, _dolcezza_?” I asked, breaking my character.

“Did you not just feel the power of our combined orgasms?” she giggled, biting down on my ear. “Sorry about your suit, baby.”

“I’d do it again if it meant I got to feel you come around my cock,” I smiled against her sweaty neck. “This is an old suit, anyway. It was due for the Goodwill box years ago.”

“Now, it’s going in the garbage. Covered in pussy juice, semen, sweat and our combined loving,” she laughed. She leaned back and held up her still bound hands. “Release me?”

I pulled on my tie and freed her hands. Once I did, she grabbed my face and kissed me silly. “I love you! I love you so much, Edward! Love! Love! Love!” she squealed. I laughed and held her tightly. “This was fun. Really fun.”

“It was,” I smirked. “Though, I didn’t like the spanking part.”

“Oh, I did,” she said, her eyes darkening. “It didn’t hurt. It was more of a turn on. Really, Edward, did you NOT feel how drenched my pussy was for you?”

“I did, but I was raised never to hit a woman,” I sighed.

“Are you punching me? No, baby. I know you love me. I know you’d never hurt me,” she said softly. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’d like a shower and there’s a massively huge Jacuzzi tub in there. Naked fun time?”

“We just had naked fun time,” I quipped.

“Uh, baby…we’re both still sort of dressed. Well, me definitely sort of dressed. You? You’re still fully clothed. Naked fun time,” she said, sliding off my softening penis. She stripped off the rest of her clothes, sashaying to the bathroom. “Coming?”

“In more ways than two, _dolcezza_ ,” I replied, sweeping her onto my shoulder to have naked fun time in the bathroom.

**A/N: Yeah, these two are kinky. Ain’t gonna lie. They both love each other immensely but will have more fun with sex than my other characters. I do want to apologize. My life has taken a turn in Crazyville. I’ve had very little time to write, let alone breathe! Plus, I’ve been struggling with writer’s block for a good chunk of time. This update was supposed to be up three days ago, but my lack of time has definitely hindered that…please be patient with me as I’m trying to make sure that I’m still posting quality updates but not at the usual speed I do so. Anyhow, pictures for this chapter are on my blog. (Some of which are NSFW). The link to my blog is in my profile. Additionally, you capture extra teasers on my Facebook page: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on my twitter: tufano79. As always, leave me some! *I need the positive reinforcement***

 


	12. Parents

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of _Twilight._ I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. **

**Normally, I’m not one to beg for reviews, but I’d like some more loving with this story…I’m not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**Chapter Twelve: Parents**

**BPOV**

“Bella, are you sure about us leaving the hotel?” Edward asked, his lips pulled into a worried grimace. In between his brows, there was a furrow indicating that he was stressed. _Was_ he _okay with us going to his parents’ home?_  “I don’t want to take you to my old house and have it be swarmed by the paparazzi.”

“Edward, I’m fine with leaving,” I said as I finished packing my bags. “Staying in the rental for two weeks and then the hotel for another week, makes me long for a night at home. Going to your house in Chicago sounds perfect. Where is it located?”

“Highland Park,” Edward replied. The phone rang in the hotel room and he picked up. “Hello? Yes, thank you. We’ll be right down.” He hung up the phone and turned to me. “The car’s here. You have everything?”

“Yeah,” I replied. I picked up my carry on, slinging it over my shoulder. Edward finagled our suitcases as we left the hotel room that we stayed in for the week. It was an amazing week. No one bothered us. No drama. It was just us. Well, just us in all our kinky splendor. I’d never met someone who was kinky about sex as me. There was no surface left untouched by our sexual shenanigans. The entire suite was defiled. Multiple times. Edward definitely had a sexy, raw, unbridled passion about him and I loved it. I loved him. Everything about him.

_So fucking much._

We checked out of the hotel and got into the rental car. Edward was smart, renting a large SUV. With the help of the bellman, we loaded the back of the SUV with our luggage and pulled away. He expertly drove through the traffic of Chicago, reaching Lake Shore Drive. “You okay?” I asked. “You seem tense.”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been to my childhood home. I pay for someone to keep it up but, it’s sat empty since I moved out nearly ten years ago with Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme,” he said quietly. “Plus, this is going to sound weird, but when we get there, I don’t know where we’re going to sleep. It seems odd to stay in my parents’ room since they have a king-sized bed but my room only has a full-sized bed.”

“Gives me more reason to cuddle with you,” I said, twining my fingers with his.

He blushed and smiled at me warmly. “You’d be the first girl I ever brought into my childhood bedroom, _dolcezza_ ,” he cooed. Then, his face fell. Sadness filled his golden eyes and he turned to gaze out the windshield, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“Edward? What is it?”

“Nothing,” he said tersely.

“Okay,” I said in a tiny voice, hurt by his sudden change of mood. I pulled my feet up to my chest, staring out the window, watching as the lake to my right flew by. The drive to the house was filled with tension. Edward obviously _wasn’t_ comfortable being at his parents’ home. It was _my_ desire to sleep in a bed, in his house, that forced us to check out of the hotel. Now, Edward was upset. At me? At his parents? I couldn’t tell you but I hated the distance between us.

After an hour on the road, Edward pulled into a quiet neighborhood. Inside, we wound through the tree-lined streets until we arrived at a fairly large brick home toward the back of the subdivision. He pulled into the driveway, parking the SUV. He got out of the car and punched in a few numbers into the remote garage door opener. It creaked up and Edward pulled inside of the garage.

The tension just grew inside of the car as Edward sighed. “Come on, Bella,” he breathed, sounding exhausted and drawn.

_Fix this, Swan. You wanted this and now, Edward’s pissed at you._

Edward maneuvered our bags, carrying them into the house using a set a keys in his pocket. I bit back tears as I followed him with our carry-ons.  However, I barely got inside when I ran into a wall of Edward. He had stopped just inside of the house, panting erratically.

“Edward?” I whispered, putting my hand on his back.

“It’s too much,” he choked out, spinning around me and out through the garage door. I moved the bags from the middle of the room and followed him. He was sitting on the steps in the garage, his head buried in his hands. His sobs were heart wrenching.

“Baby,” I said sympathetically, sitting next to him. Gingerly, I put my arms around his shaking form, holding him as best I could. “I’m sorry, Edward. We can go back to the hotel if you can’t…”

“No, I have to,” he muttered miserably. “The reason why I haven’t been back is because of this reaction. It was too painful to come back. The last time I stepped foot in this house was the afternoon after my parents’ funeral. As weird as it sounds, it still _smells_ like them.”

 “Edward, baby,” I cooed, holding him tightly.

“You probably think I’m weak and worthless,” Edward spat, shrugging me off his body. There were tears streaming down his pale skin.  “Crying like a fucking baby because of god damned house!”

“You’re not weak and worthless,” I whispered. “Edward, I haven’t even been to my mother’s grave. She was the one person who loved me unconditionally. Well, before you.” _That’s if you still love me. I’ll understand if you don’t._

Edward looked at me. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy, but filled with love. “ _Dolcezza_ , I’m sorry for turning into an emo freak. I’m also sorry for being such an ass today,” he frowned. His arms wrapped around me, kissing my forehead.

“You have every reason to be,” I soothed, running my hand through his dyed dark brown locks. I missed his bronze hair. It was so warm and _him._ Staring into his golden eyes, I pursed my lips. “Do you want to stay?”

“I do,” he murmured, staring into my eyes. His hand cupped my face and he leaned forward, brushing his lips against mine. With a heavy sigh, Edward stood up, offering me his hand. Twining our fingers together, we walked back into the house. The room that Edward had freaked out in was the laundry room. It was white and had a top of the line set of machines. “I forgot I had purchased new machines for in here.”

“This may sound stupid, but why?” I asked. “It’s not like you were living here.”

He laughed humorlessly. “Right before my parents died, the washer crapped out. I ordered new ones recently because if I hadn’t gotten the job as your body guard, I would have moved back here. Staying in LA was not working for me since I couldn’t get acting gigs and well, I wanted a fresh start,” he shrugged. “Come on, I’ll give you a tour.”

“The bags?”

“Leave ‘em,” he said as he tugged on my hand. We walked into a short hallway and down to an open kitchen. It had cherry wood floors with matching cabinets, stained in a lighter color. The appliances were stainless steel and sleek. “So, this is the kitchen. It was renovated just before my senior year of high school. My mom spent hours pouring over swatches of paint, floor samples and whatnot until this happened.”

“It’s nice. Warm but very trendy,” I said quietly.

“It’s totally my mom,” Edward sighed. “She was all about showing the house. So, she spared no expense fixing this place up, renovating the kitchen and finishing the basement. It made for great parties. My senior year, whenever the parents were out of town, there was always a party at Masen’s!”

“You sound bitter,” I whispered, twining my fingers with his.

“I kind of am. If I could take it all back and have my parents alive, I’d do it,” he said. Pulling me into the family room, which was painted in the same neutral colors as the kitchen with a brown leather sofa and warm decorations, we sat down. “I never realized how tough this was going to be.”

“We can leave,” I insisted.

“No. I like having you in here,” he murmured, pulling me to his chest. I curled up to his warm body, idly running my fingers along his forearms.

“Why did you…?” I began. “Never mind.”

“What, _dolcezza?_ ” he asked, cupping his hand around my head.

“Why did your face fall when you mentioned your childhood bedroom?” I pressed. I looked up at him and his brows knitted together. His eyes had a pained expression. “You can tell me.”

“You’re the first girl I ever will bring into my childhood bedroom but my parents aren’t even here to bitch and moan about it,” he said sadly.

“ Baby,” I frowned as I straddled his legs. “I’m…”

“I’m fine, Bella. It just hit me. You know?” he asked, running his hands through his hair. “Anyhow, I want to finish giving you the tour.” He stood up and guided me into living room, describing what his parents had done to the house. It was truly beautiful. Despite it being vacant for nearly a decade, it still held that ‘homey’ feeling to it. The pictures of Edward and his family adorned the walls. It was a place where Edward and his parents loved each other.

 Now, Edward’s childhood home was gorgeous and big. However, it was miniscule compared to Carlisle and Esme’s home in LA. We walked upstairs, Edward pointing out the different rooms. When he got to the double doors of the master suite, he shuddered.

“Edward,” I murmured.

“I’m good,” he said, giving me a strained crooked smile. With a deep breath, he opened the door and stood just inside a neutral but artistically decorated bedroom. “I never really came in here as a kid, but, this is my parents’ bedroom.”

I walked inside, toward the fireplace. On the mantle, there were pictures of Edward’s parents and a younger version of Edward. He was still heartbreakingly beautiful. However, he was thinner, and a bit more gangly in his high school days. His hair was slightly longer but the most perfect shade of copper. “You’re so adorable,” I said as I picked up a picture of the three of them.

“I was so skinny,” he chuckled, looking over my shoulder. “I was maybe a hundred-thirty pounds, soaking wet.”

“Not anymore,” I said as I wrapped my arms around his slender waist. “You’re one big muscle now.” I ran my fingers over his cheeks on the photo. “When was this taken?”

“My junior year?” he replied. “That was our Christmas card. Can’t you tell by the matching, coordinated outfits?”

“Not really. Though the three of you were a beautiful family,” I said. “You look like your dad but have your mom’s coloring. What color were her eyes?”

“A few shades darker than mine,” he replied. “With more hazel flecks. She was so beautiful.”

“She was,” I replied. “She looks like Esme but taller and a bit curvier.”

“Yeah,” Edward laughed. “My mom teased Esme all the time about her constant need to watch her weight. My mom loved her curves. So did my dad. They always were kissing and hugging.”

“So do Carlisle and Esme,” I offered.

“No, they always are fucking. My parents were much more ‘sweet,’” Edward said as he put the picture back on the mantle. “Much like how we are when we make love.”

“But you have a wicked streak, Edward,” I teased, elbowing him in the ribs.

“I do have a wicked streak,” he chuckled. “Despite that, all I want to do is make you feel loved, cherished, and beautiful. Just like my dad did with my mom. They had a healthy love life but their love was all-encompassing. I hope and pray that I show you how much I love you, Bella. Every day.”

“You do,” I whispered, standing on my tiptoes, brushing my lips against his. He held me tightly, burying his nose into my hair. His arms were crushing me to his chest, almost as if I was going to disappear. He sighed heavily, pulling back and led me out of the bedroom. He stared in the room before closing the door. He led me down a small hallway and blushed a deep red. “What’s this?”

“My room. I apologize ahead of time for the immaturity of it. The last time I was in here, I was eighteen and well, going through a wrestling phase,” he said nervously. “I had a man-crush on Triple H.” Edward opened the door and plastered all over the walls were posters and whatnot of Triple H, Degeneration X and WWE.

“Damn. It’s like the WWE threw up on your walls,” I snickered.

“Shut it,” he grumbled. His face was covered with a red blush. “I had a great many dreams of becoming a pro wrestler.”

“Did you wrestle in high school?”I asked, arching a brow.

“No, but that’s not the point,” he deadpanned, pulling me into the room. “Do you mind if we stay in here? I know the bed is going to be tiny, but I can’t even fathom sleeping in my parents’ bed.”

“I’ll stay in here on one condition,” I giggled.

“What’s that?”

“These damn Triple H posters _have_ to come down, baby. They kind of squick me out,” I said, looking into Edward’s golden eyes. His face twitched and soon I was pressed on his bed, being tickled mercilessly. “EDWARD!”

“You are dissing my childhood idol, Swan,” Edward laughed as his fingers moved along my body, slipping underneath my t-shirt. I squealed as his fingers moved along my ribcage. “Apologize to Triple H, woman, and the tickle torture will stop.”

“Never,” I snickered, kicking my legs, trying to stop Edward’s wandering fingers. His hands moved down my leg and reached my knee. It was my Achilles’ heel of all tickle torture. Whenever anyone tickled my knee, I could not be held responsible for what happened. “NO! Edward! I’ll hurt you!”

“Apologize to Triple H,” Edward snorted, hovering his hand over my knee. I bit my lip, trying to maneuver my body away from Edward’s hand. Then, he attacked. His hand descended onto my knee and I let out a keening wail. We tumbled out of the bed and rolled around on the floor. It wasn’t until Edward yelped painfully that I realized that my foot came in direct contact with his balls.

“Oh shit!” I hissed, sitting up. Edward was curled in a fetal position. He was groaning, cupping his gonads. “I’m so sorry, Edward.”

“Evil. Woman,” he hissed out, glowering at me.

“You know what happens when you tickle my knees,” I chided, snickering lightly. “Do you want an icepack?”

He nodded and whimpered pitifully. I kissed his temple, darting downstairs to the kitchen. I swiped an icepack and a towel, heading back upstairs. Edward was on his bed. “Here,” I said handing him the icepack. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

“It’s my own fault,” he replied, taking the proffered icepack, pressing it to his manly bits with a grimace. “I know that you have no control over your body parts when you get tickled. Just be forewarned, I’m out of commission for at least a day, possibly more because of your wandering feet.” I bit my lip, shooting him an apologetic look. “None of that, _dolcezza_. I brought this on myself. You’re also right about my good friend, Triple H. He’s a bit much. Help me take these down?”

“I’ll get them, Edward. You ice your ‘nads,” I said, pushing him onto his bed. He began to argue but I shot him a look. He lay back against his pillows, holding the icepack to his poor bruised manly bits while I began taking down the wrestling posters. By the time I was finished, Edward’s quiet snores filled the room and he was down for the count. I rolled up the posters, tossing them into the empty closet. Pressing a kiss to his lips, I covered him with a blanket, going downstairs to cook some dinner.

I found ingredients to make a simple but filling meal. I made some roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and sautéed spinach. I was plating the food when Edward came downstairs, running his hands through his disheveled hair. “Smells good, _dolcezza_ ,” he said his voice rough from disuse.

“I’m surprised there was food in the fridge,” I said as I nodded toward the table. He opened a bottle of wine, pouring both of us a glass.  

“When I knew we were coming here, I made arrangements with the company I use to clean the place to drop off some food,” he said as he sat down at the kitchen table. He sipped the wine, humming contentedly.

“How’s your…?” I asked, pointing to his lap.

“I’m fine,” he chuckled.  He put the glass down and stared at me, watching me like a hawk as I carried our meals to the table. “Sorry about crashing, Bella.”

“You were emotionally spent, Edward. It’s no big deal,” I smiled, putting his meal in front of him. “I’d probably feel the same way if placed in the same situation. Hell, that’s part of the reason why I don’t go back to Forks. Well, my dad hating my guts is one of the reasons. The other being my mom.”

“Your dad can’t possibly hate you,” Edward said as he dug into his food.

“Yes, he can. He drove all the way down from Forks after the debacle with James and Jacob, blaming me for him being placed on administrative leave because of my non-existent drug use,” I snapped, poking my chicken. Edward’s mouth was smashed together in a grim line. “Sorry, I don’t mean to take it out on you.”

“I’m not upset with you, Bella. I’m upset at your dad,” Edward growled. “You get sexually assaulted and your dad blames you for his close-minded co-workers. That’s a load of shit. If I ever meet up with your dad, I’d be hard-pressed to not kick his ass.”

“Don’t, Edward. He’s not worth it,” I said, reaching across the table to grasp Edward’s hand. “Now, enough drama. Let’s enjoy our dinner and then watch a movie, or something.”

“Sounds perfect,” he smiled.

xx STARLET xx

“Ang, when is this interview scheduled?” I asked, pacing in the airy kitchen. We had been at the house in Highland Park for two days.  We were leaving for the Emerald City in three. Our vacation was quickly coming to a close. However, today was going to be tough. Very tough. Today, we were going to the cemetery to visit Edward’s parents. He wanted to apologize for some strange reason. He also wanted to introduce me. He was a nervous wreck before we went to bed the night before in his tiny bed. He was still asleep in his bedroom, sleeping fitfully.

 My cell phone had begun ringing early this dreary, rainy morning. The first phone call was Angela, wanting to send me an updated filming schedule. I told her to email it to me. The second phone call was Carlisle, again, wanting to send an updated filming schedule. _Email, Carlisle_. _It’s a wonderful thing. No phone calls at eight in the morning_. He also wanted to speak with Edward but I explained that Edward wasn’t feeling well and would call once he woke up. _Lies, but Carlisle doesn’t need to know that…_ The third phone call was Eleazar with information about Jacob and James. Nothing new there, except the possibility of their case being thrown out due to insufficient evidence. _What the fuck ever. Totally expected that._  The final phone call, the one that I’m currently on, is again with Angela. She wanted me to give an interview to _People_ and _Entertainment Weekly_ regarding some lies that Jacob was spreading about me. It wasn’t anything career ruining but each week, he was coming out with some new ‘tidbit’ about my sordid life. That information was new. I was freaking out. Slightly…

“The interview is going to happen once you get to Seattle. You’re going to tell them about your life. Don’t sugarcoat it. You’re also going to say how you turned your life around, breaking all ties with Jacob who led down this dark path. Happiness, true love and stability and all that crap,” Angela said, her fingers flying on the computer keyboard. The sounds of her nails hitting the keys were barely discernible over the phone, but I could hear them. “It’s going to happen at the Hotel Monaco.”

“I’m staying at the Alexis,” I replied, slightly confused why the interview was located at a different location from where I was staying.

“I know. I want to have the interview happen at a separate hotel to give the press some confusion. Not too bright some of those vultures,” Angela snickered. “Anyhow, you and Edward are booked to leave from Chicago in three days. I’ve arranged for you two to have adjacent rooms.”

“Smart woman,” I said. “You would have been smarter in giving us the same room.”

“I try. Carlisle explicitly said that he didn’t want you sharing a room. But he didn’t say that you couldn’t have adult sleepovers,” she giggled. “Anyhow, it’s freezing up here in Seattle. Alice, Esme and Tanya have already began buying you an entire winter wardrobe.”

“How is Tanya?” I asked, grimacing at the prospect of another enemy.

“Really, really sweet,” Angela gushed. “She’s been nothing but respectful and awesome. She’s slightly star struck with all of the other costars. I like her. So does the rest of the cast. We’re almost done with the reshoots with Tanya. We only have to do the shots with you and Edward. We’ll do those once you get up here. It’ll take about a week. Then three more weeks and you’re done!”

“When’s the wrap party?” I asked.

“The week after you get back from doing press for _Snow White,_ ” Angela replied. “I got your press requirements. Starting with the premier in LA, you’ve got ten countries and fifteen days.”

“Damn,” I grumbled. “Can you make arrangements for Edward, too?”

“I’ve already done that. However, he may be needed for reshoots and will have to go if need be,” Angela chided. “Anyhow, I wanted to let you know about the situation with the interviews, a statement about what happened with James and Jacob, and coming clean about what Jacob’s been saying.”

“My attorney already told me,” I sighed. “They’re getting off?”

“Yep. Bastards,” Angela spat. “Keep an eye out for them. I don’t trust them. At. All. I also don’t trust Rose, either. She’s been sniffing up the wrong tree.”

“Has she tried to talk to Emmett?”

“No, but the divorce was fast-tracked. They are no longer legally married. Emmett’s even trying to get the damn thing annulled,” Angela snorted. “Seriously, Bells. Things are looking better but something’s cooking. Don’t trust anyone. Edward, yes. Me…definitely. Any one of the Cullens, they’re okay. But the rest of Hollywood? No way in hell.”

“I’ll keep my eyes peeled. I’ll give you a call when we’re at the airport, Ang. Thanks for everything,” I said sincerely, rubbing my chest absent-mindedly. The empty feeling of foreboding filled me to my very bones.

“You’re welcome, Bella. Enjoy the last few days of your vacation,” she said. “See you in Seattle.” I hung up the phone and began making breakfast for Edward. It was still silent in the house, so he was still asleep. A short time later, as I was putting the eggs and sausage onto plates, Edward walked downstairs. His hair was sticking up every which way. He was shirtless and thoroughly disheveled. Not to mention, sexy as hell.

“Morning,” he said gruffly. He padded toward me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. His nose burrowed into my neck. “The bed was empty without you, _dolcezza_. I need you today.” His grip tightened around my body.

“I know, baby,” I soothed. “But the phone would not stop ringing. So, I got up so I wouldn’t disturb you.” He pouted, bending down to pick me up. He placed me on the island counter, clinging to me like I was going to leave him. “Hey, are you okay?” He shook his head, pulling me tighter to his warm body. “I’m not going anywhere, Edward. I’m with you every step of the way.”

“I know. I’m just…” he mumbled against my shoulder. He kissed my neck, moving languidly up to my jaw. He pulled back and for the first time I saw the extreme sadness in his eyes. Storm clouds were swirling in his ochre orbs. Tears were threatening to spill onto his cheeks. It was heartbreaking to see. “I miss them. So much, Bella. Being here and not hearing them talk, bicker and love each other has been very tough for me. Today? Going to their grave is…something I have to do, but once it’s done, Chicago will never be _home._ It hasn’t been home for awhile, but now, it’s official.”

“Edward, what you’ve gone through is incredibly sad but today doesn’t have to be,” I said, taking his face in my hands. “Celebrate their life. Celebrate your accomplishments. Show your parents the intelligent, handsome, wonderful man you’ve become. Plus, give your girlfriend a tour of your hometown. Show me where you lost your virginity, where you had your first kiss…” He chuckled, leaning down to kiss me. “How does that sound?”

“Good,” he said meekly, leaning his forehead to touch mine. “I’m sorry about being an emotional wreck.”

“You have every right to be,” I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. I giggled. “You need a touch up.”

“I noticed that last night,” he grumbled. “It’s weird seeing roots. I’m assuming that they’ll attack my head once we get to Seattle, right?”

“You’re correct,” I said as I kissed his nose. “Now, I have breakfast for you. I’m going to shower and make myself look decent. Then, you can take me a tour of your hometown before we visit your parents, okay?”

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Edward pouted.

“I nibbled as I cooked. You eat. Well, help me down first and then eat,” I giggled. He smiled, kissing my lips sweetly before placing me on the hardwood floor. I gently swatted his ass before I darted up the stairs to the bathroom. I showered quickly and put on a light amount of makeup. I twisted my hair into a messy up-do, away from my face and walked into Edward’s bedroom. I noticed his suit was hanging on the door of the closet. I slid inside the closet and pulled on a pair of black dress pants, a charcoal gray blouse and a pair of black patent leather heels. As I finished putting on my jewelry, Edward walked into the room in just a towel.

_Restrain yourself, Swan._

“You look beautiful, Bella,” Edward breathed when he saw me.

“So do you,” I replied cheekily, tugging on his towel.

“Insatiable,” he snorted.

“So?” I quipped, fluttering my eyelashes. He rolled his eyes and pulled up a pair of boxer briefs under the towel, whipping it off his body. _Damn._ “Did you do the dishes?”

“In the dishwasher, _dolcezza_ ,” he replied as he put on his black pants. “I also sent a message to the caretakers to empty out the fridge once we leave.” He took the white button-down shirt from the hanger and stared at me. “I think I’m going to sell this place.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he said as he put his shirt on, buttoning the tiny buttons. “I needed to do this to finally say good bye. Chicago will never be my home. My home is with you, _dolcezza_.”

“What?” I whispered.

“You. You’re my home, Bella,” he said as he crossed over to me. “The past few days have been trying at best and you’ve been nothing but patient, loving and perfect.” He reached into his pants pocket, taking out a small leather box. “It’s not much. You’re used to diamonds by Neil Lane but I wanted to get you something…”

“You didn’t have to,” I murmured.

“I know, but I wanted to,” he said, giving me a crooked smile. “Please?”

I bit my lip and took the proffered box, opening it gingerly. Nestled inside was a beautiful diamond bracelet with an infinity pattern. I may have been used to Neil Lane diamonds and expensive, gaudy jewelry, but this was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. Well, other than Edward. “So exquisite,” I whispered. “Put it on for me?”

He smiled and removed the bracelet, unhinging it. He carefully placed it around my left wrist. Twisting my hand over, her kissed my pulse point, giving me a boyish smile. “Shelly said that it would suit you.”

“Who’s Shelly?” I asked.

“The woman who sold me the bracelet,” he chuckled. “She said that all women love sparkles. Her fingers were adorned with some of the tackiest cocktail rings but it fit her. I was hesitant to purchase something from her but when she pulled this out, I knew. Do you know what this symbol is?”

“An infinity symbol,” I answered. I looked up at him, trying to understand what he was trying to say.”

“According to dictionary [dot] com, the word infinity means ‘the quality or state of being infinite; something that is infinite; infinite space, time or quantity; an infinite extent, amount, or number; or an indefinite great amount or number.’ A synonym is eternity,” he said looking at me, staring into my eyes. I blinked, tears beginning to fall down my cheeks. “When I close my eyes, I dream of an infinite amount of time with you. An eternity isn’t long enough, Bella. This is my promise to you that I don’t ever want to be without you. I love you, _dolcezza._ Today, I’m introducing you to my parents as my girlfriend but also as the woman that I want to marry.”

I tore my eyes from the bracelet and gazed into Edward’s warm golden eyes. Behind them, there was trepidation and excitement. I blinked a few times before throwing my arms around his neck. My mouth was attached to his. He laughed as we fell onto the tiny full-sized bed. We laughed heartily as I thanked him for his love. The bracelet, while absolutely gorgeous, was not what I kissing him for. The sentiment behind it meant the world to me.

“I take it you like the bracelet?” Edward asked as he leaned up on his elbows. I was astride his waist; waving my hand and watching the stones glisten under the ceiling fan.

“The bracelet is lovely, but the words behind it mean more than anything,” I said as I lowered my arm, caressing his slightly scruffy cheek. “Now, I’m going to kiss you one more time before I get up to let you finish getting ready. If I don’t, we won’t leave this house and we’ll spend the day, naked between those sheets, doing wrestling moves that Triple H would be jealous of.”

“Oh, he’s jealous. He doesn’t have you,” Edward growled as he pulled me to his mouth, plunging his tongue between my lips. We lost ourselves to our love and kisses until I wriggled away from him. “But…?”

“No buts. I want a tour of the beautiful town of Highland Park,” I smirked, slipping on my heels and straightening my hair. He scowled at me but nodded. I went downstairs, found my black trench coat and a gray scarf. It was definitely colder in Chicago, nothing like LA.

Edward came downstairs ten minutes later, dressed in his black suit with a gray tie. He was adjusting his cufflinks nervously. He looked at me, giving me a pained smile. I walked over to him, twining my fingers with his. “I’m with you, Edward. I’m not going anywhere. Eternity, remember?”

“And beyond,” he said, softly kissing me. “Come on. You’re going to get the tour from when I was a wee tot to high school.” We walked into the garage. Gallantly, Edward helped me into the passenger side and jogged to the driver’s side. He backed out of the garage and drove away from the house. “We lived in this neighborhood for as long as I could remember. My dad was a lawyer and my mom was a professor at one of the local community colleges. She taught acting,” he chuckled. “She got bit by the acting bug early but didn’t have the same drive as my aunt and she studied it relentlessly, getting bit parts in Community Theater and directing high school productions of the classics: _Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet,_ and her personal favorite, _A Midsummer’s Night Dream._ ” Edward pulled into a parking spot in front of a building that looked more like a high-end resort. “This is my elementary school, Braeside Elementary. The kids are off today because of Columbus Day or some random day off. I spoke with the principal, who happened to be a classmate of mine and she said that we could go in.”

“Oh,” I whispered. We got out and were greeted by a woman who was a few years old than Edward.

“Ari,” Edward said as he hugged her.

“Eddie,” she laughed, clapping his shoulder. “You look good. So different from a decade ago.” She ruffled his dark locks. “And it’s Dr. Makropolus, now.”

“Oooh, all important-like,” Edward chuckled. “Does your husband call you that in bed?”

“Sometimes,” she quipped. With a warm smile, she turned to me. “Hi, I’m Dr. Ariadne Makropolus, principal of Braeside Elementary. All of my friends and this jackass call me Ari.”

“Bella Swan,” I said, shaking her hand.

“I know,” Ari smirked. “I’m a huge fan of yours. I loved you in _Metropolis_. Damn sexy, woman. Let me tell you, you’re on my list.”

“Ari,” Edward hissed.

“Shush, you’re on it, too,” Ari laughed. “The list of freebies that my hubby would allow me to have sex with without any repercussions. Sexual orientation, notwithstanding.”

“Who else is on this list?” I asked, arching a brow as Ari led us inside of the state of the art elementary school.

“I’ve got five men and five women,” Ari replied. “You’re number one. You’re hot and sweet; a lethal combination. It’s no wonder why Eddie loves you.”

“Ari, remind me to kick your ass,” Edward grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

“You try it, Masen, and I’ll tell your girlfriend at your sad attempt at trying to lose your v-card with me,” Ari snorted. “Back to my list…Esme Cullen. She’s got this cougar, commanding quality that makes me want to lick her…”

“ARI! That’s my aunt!” Edward groaned, plopping down on some stairs. “I’m scarred, woman. Scarred. And the fact that I’m on this same proverbial list kind of terrifies me. Can you stop, please? I’m losing my sanity here, Ari.”

“Fine,” she laughed, hugging Edward slightly. “Stay as long as you like. I’m here all day, preparing for our first round of Discovery testing which is this coming week.” We both looked at her blankly. “Teacher-speak for standardizing testing so we can stay in this state-of-art building. Damn bureaucratic bullshit, if you ask me. Later!” Ari slipped into the office and we stood in the foyer of the school.

“She’s a hoot,” I laughed.

“I hate her guts,” Edward deadpanned. “But, she makes me laugh. She was one of the few people who didn’t treat me like a leper when my parents died. We stayed in contact all this time. I stood up for her wedding. On _her_ side. She tried to make me wear a dress.”

“I would have paid money to see that,” I giggled, sitting down next to him.

“I fought tooth and nail. I got to wear a tuxedo but was paired up with Ari’s very gay brother, Alexi, who tried to cop a feel of my ass all night long,” Edward sighed. “Which, in retrospect was a good thing; Ari’s cousins were looking at me like I was a steak or something. But, seeing me with Alexi, kept them at bay. They thought I was gay.”

“Is she older than you?”

“By three years,” Edward answered. “She lived in the house kiddy-corner from where we’re staying until her dad passed away from a heart attack. They moved closer to Ari’s grandmother. And yes, we did try dating for awhile. Unsuccessfully, I tried to cash in v-card when I was a sophomore with her but Ari laughed at me. She said that it was like kissing her brother and she couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do it either. So, I waited until college.”

“Did you and Ari break up after the failed attempt?” I asked as he laced his fingers with mine.

“No. Ari didn’t want to spend her senior year missing out on the important things in high school like prom, homecoming and such. We hung out and pretended like we were a couple, but we were just really good friends. After she graduated, we ‘broke up’ and I spent the rest of my high school days floating from meaningless relationship to meaningless relationship.” We stopped in front of a classroom. “This is the music room. Besides gym, it was my favorite class in elementary school.”

“This is an awesome music room,” I said as I walked inside. The walls were covered with music posters, colorful paintings of the composers, music vocabulary words and the classroom incentive charts. Scattered all around the floor were various instruments and a large rainbow circular rug. Just off to the side of the rug, there was a black upright piano.

“It’s the reason why we’re here,” he said as he took my hand. He led me to the piano, sitting down on the bench. “Sit next to me, _dolcezza._ I have something that I want you to hear. Now, I’m not a concert pianist by any stretch of the imagination but I do dabble. I’ve been writing this since I met you two and half years ago. So, um, please don’t laugh at me.”

“I could never laugh at you, Edward,” I frowned. “You’re doing something that I wish I could do. I’m completely tone deaf.”

“I love you, baby, but you are,” Edward snorted, kissing my lips softly. I glowered at him as he flipped open the keyboard.

“Why are you doing this here?” I asked.

“I had a tantrum after my parents died and trashed my grand piano. I wanted to do it at the high school since they have a Steinway, but I don’t have the same _connections_ to my alma mater,” Edward chuckled. “So, you’ll have to hear my piece de la resistance on a slightly out of tune Yamaha.” He ran his fingers up and down the keys, smirking adorably.

There was a quiet ‘ding-dong’ sound that reverberated in the classroom. “NO FUCKING IN MY MUSIC ROOM, MASEN! Play your song but at least wait until you get home before you ravish each other.”

“Big brother’s watching over us,” I giggled.

“I get it, Ari,” Edward yelled at the intercom.

“I don’t want to have to call in my custodian and explain the dried spunk on the piano. This is an institution of LEARNING, Edward. Young minds are harnessed and taught here,” Ari laughed. “No boning on the piano!”

“Say goodbye, Ari,” Edward barked. She huffed and the intercom clicked off. “Sorry about that. Kind of ruined the moment.”

“No, it didn’t,” I laughed. “It made it even more memorable. Wow me with your piano chops, Liberace.” Edward wrinkled his nose and laid his hands on top of the keys. With a nervous breath, he began moving his long fingers along the black and white keys of the piano. It started simply with just a few chords but grew in intensity very quickly. Edward’s eyes were closed and his whole body swayed with the movement of the music being emanated from his soul. Tears were pouring out of my eyes unabated as his fingers rolled along the keys. Never in all of my life had I heard such a beautiful piece of music.

The harmonies were simple but romantic. The flowing melody seamlessly wove itself to heartbreaking beautiful moments and sounds of love, loss and frustration. I turned to look at Edward and he was concentrating on the keys. However, his face was covered with tears. With a flourish, the sound of the piano grew louder until the opening phrase was played in the upper register of the piano. With one lingering note, Edward removed his hands from the keyboard, looking down at his lap.

Tenderly, I reached up and wiped an errant tear from his cheek. He took a ragged breath, leaning into my palm. “I haven’t played since my parents’ death. I figured out the melody on a guitar and went from there,” he murmured. “You’re the first person that has heard me play since…since…” he sobbed. He wiped his cheeks, staring at me. “Since my mom. You mean so much to me, Bella. I hope you know that. I will never let you go without a fight.”

“Me, too,” I whispered, staring into his eyes.

“I love you,” he choked out, one more tear falling from his eyes.

“I love you more,” I breathed, pressing my mouth to his. Our mouths were moving hungrily against each other. It was like we had to be closer. The barrier of our clothes, skin and the damn school was too much. “We need to stop,” I frowned, pressing my hands against his broad shoulders.

“I know,” he panted out. “Damn my temper. I would have rather done this at my house. But me in my teenage angst, trashing my piano…I want you so badly, _dolcezza._ So, I could, you know…make love to you. God only knows how badly I want to right now.”

“Ari would kick our asses and we’d be labeled sex offenders,” I giggled.

“You’re right,” Edward growled playfully. “Did you like it? The song?” His eyes grew somber and nervous as he looked at me.

“I loved it,” I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. “So much that I’d love to have you record it so I can listen to it whenever I want. Please?”

“Well?” Edward squeaked. “I can try. Don’t get all pissy if it takes me forever to get it right. I’m a bit of a perfectionist.”

“Whenever, baby,” I smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “Where to next?”

“The high school. We can’t go inside, but we can at least swing by so you can see where I had almost all of my most embarrassing moments,” he snorted.

“Care to share with the class?” I asked as Edward helped me into my coat.

“In the car, Swan,” he chuckled. He turned off the lights and we left the classroom. Before we left the school, Edward poked his head in the main office, saying good bye to Ari. We left the elementary school and drove to the high school. We parked and he began telling me stories about his high school days.

Edward had always fallen in with the popular crowd but he had the brains of a ‘nerd.’ He played football and baseball, lettering in the latter. In his sophomore year, Edward had taken a particularly rough hit and he hung up his football cleats after that. He was also involved in the newspaper, speech team, debate team, National Honor Society, Spanish Honor Society and rallied to get Italian added to the World Languages department. However, despite all of that, Edward loved the theater and enjoyed acting on stage. He didn’t participate when he was a freshman but auditioned for every production after that. There was no role too small. Hell, even the productions he didn’t get cast in, he helped out on the crew, learning the technical aspect of the theater.

After an hour and half and talking in the SUV, we were approached by a police officer. Apparently our conversation was garnering some stress in the main office of the high school. The cop was another classmate of Edward’s. When he realized who it was and such, we were able to leave without any incident. Plus, we took a picture with the cop who was fan of mine and now, subsequently of Edward, due to the _Midnight Dawn_ movies.

Leaving the high school parking lot, Edward headed into downtown Highland Park. It was very chic and trendy, located not far from Chicago and stone’s throw away from Lake Michigan. All in all, it was a very safe and happy place to grow up.

Now, this trip down memory lane was great for me but I could tell that Edward was stalling. He was hesitant to go the cemetery. We both knew that the cemetery closed at dusk. It was nearly two now. We only had a few short hours before he could go see his parents.

“Edward?” I murmured as he idly drove around Highland Park. His hand was clenched around mine. “I know what you’re doing.”

“I know,” he sighed. “It seems like this my final goodbye to them. I mean, the house is going to go on the market as soon as we leave…”

“Just because you’re selling the house doesn’t mean that you can’t come back to visit,” I soothed. “Your memories here will always be with you. Your parents will always love you, even though they are no longer here.”

“You’re right,” he said, turning to look at me, smiling sadly. He began guiding the car away from the downtown Highland Park area and more toward where his childhood home was located. However, he turned the opposite direction once he got to his street. Twenty minutes later we pulled into an older cemetery. Navigating the twists and turns, Edward parked the SUV in front of a large headstone. His last name was etched in the dark granite with the names of his parents underneath.

“Do you want some time alone?” I asked.

“Not long. I promise,” he said as he picked up my hand, kissing it gently. He hopped out and grabbed something from the back of the SUV. As he walked slowly toward the headstone, I noticed it was a very ornate and beautiful bouquet of flowers. He placed it at the headstone, making the sign of the cross before kneeling on the ground. I watched him as he sat in front of the headstone. He looked like he was crying but I didn’t want to interrupt his time with his parents.

Edward turned and he looked at me in the car. I took that as my cue. I opened the car door and walked toward him. His hand grasped mine once I reached him. He pulled me down on the ground, crushing me to his chest. “Mom, Dad, I want to introduce someone very special to me,” he said to the gravestone. “This is Isabella Swan.”

“Hello,” I said meekly. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” I kissed my fingertips and touched the cold granite. “Edward’s told me wonderful things about you and I can tell you that he is an amazing man. I’m so lucky to have him in my life as my best friend and so much more.” Edward pressed a kiss to my temple. “I really wish that I could have met you. Edward is so blessed to have you as his parents.” He let out a quiet sob against my hair. “I love him with everything that I am and I promise to never, ever hurt him.” I nestled back in this embrace as Edward cried. I soothed him, letting him get out his emotions.

“I hope you approve of her,” Edward rasped out. “She’s going to be your daughter-in-law. I want to marry her, Mom and Dad. I love her very much and…” He turned to me, kissing me softly. “She’s my future.”

“Our future,” I said, kissing his nose.

“Right,” he chuckled. Turning back to the gravestone, he sighed. “I might not be back for awhile but I promise I’ll be back soon. I’m selling the house. It’s not home anymore. Despite that, I’ll still come and visit. Anyhow, I love you both and I miss you every day.” He leaned down and kissed the gravestone. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Thank you for having Edward. I promise to take good care of him,” I vowed. “Always. Infinitely.”

“I promise to love and care for you, Bella. For all eternity,” he murmured. With a sweet kiss, we got up from the cold, wet ground and walked to the car. The heaviness of the day had lightened and together, Edward and I would be a stronger couple. Forever.

Infinitely.

For all eternity.

**A/N: No, it’s not the end. This chapter was tough to write. Well, for a couple of reasons. Reason one is that my best friend’s husband just passed and dealing with death (no matter how it’s handled, fictional or real) is a bit raw right now. Reason two is that I’ve been sick and writing while being delirious is not advisable. If there are parts that don’t make sense, blame the fever. (I’ve edited and such, but still…you never know).  I wanted to add a lemon but as I was writing this, where I ended it made sense.**

**Anyhow, pictures of Highland Park, Illinois and such are on my blog along with the song that Edward played for Bella at his elementary school. Link for my blog is on my profile. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**

 

 

 

               

 

 

 


	13. Seattle

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of _Twilight._ I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. **

**Normally, I’m not one to beg for reviews, but I’d like some more loving with this story…I’m not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**Up next will be the flight to Seattle, Bella’s interview with _People_ and _Entertainment Weekly,_ introduction of Tanya, some filming of the movie and possibly some sexy times, not sure, though. Also, I need your help…for Bella’s press tour for _Snow White._ Where should she go? I need ten separate locations all over the world: LA and New York are not included. Please? Pretty please??**

**Chapter Thirteen: Seattle**

**EPOV**

“Edward, I think you broke my hoo-ha,” Bella panted out. We were tangled up in a mess of sheets on my childhood bedroom. Once we had gotten back from the cemetery, I needed her and we fucked against the door of the house, followed by the stairs, the kitchen counter, all of the couches and ending up in my childhood bed. We honestly spent every moment since then naked, being connected on an intimate level. I had to touch her. I desperately needed to love her and feel her love for me.

That was two days ago.

Two days of nonstop sex obviously was wearing on my girl.

“I’m so sorry, _dolcezza_ ,” I purred, brushing her sex ravaged hair away from her beautiful face. “I just needed to feel you.”

“I know, Edward,” she replied, curling up against my sweaty chest. “You needed this. I am more than willing to give it to you, but I’m hurting, baby. My girlie bits are barking and we need to relax, please?” She cuddled closer to me, pressing a soft kiss to my left nipple.

I nodded, idly running my fingers along her bare back. “I am sorry for being so needy,” I whispered against her soft hair. “I needed to feel _love_ and…”

“I understand, baby,” she responded, looking up at me with such devotion that it shattered my heart. “I love you so much and I’m so happy that I could be here for you. However, I’m asking you that the clingy part of you stays away from my hoo-ha for at least a few days. She’s pissed at your schlong. Damn you for being so well-hung.”

I barked out a laugh, pressing soft kisses to anywhere I could. Bella giggled quietly. We stayed cuddled together for a few more minutes before Bella pulled away. _No, don’t go, baby._ “We need to pack,” she said as she got up, displaying her gorgeously naked body. Her breasts were perky and pebbled from the change in temperature. Her waist was slender, flaring slightly at the hips. Her long legs were muscular but my favorite part of her body was right at the tops of her thighs: her pussy. Well, favorite part besides her heart and sharp mind. “Stop drooling, Edward.” She cupped one of  her breasts and put her other hand on her pussy. “No nookie.”

“Damn,” I pouted.

“I’m surprised you’re able to get it up,” she snickered, bending down to pick up some fresh panties from her luggage. I bit back a moan when her pink pussy flashed to me as she bent down. Standing up, she clutched her panties and bra in her hand. “I’m going to shower…alone. You start pulling together loads of laundry before we need to pack.”

_Naked fun time is seriously over? Crap._

“What time do we need to leave tomorrow morning?” I asked, sitting up against the pillows, shamelessly ogling Bella’s naked body.

“Our flight is at nine in the morning,” Bella replied as she checked her phone, reading an email from Angela. “The limo is set to arrive at half past six, along with the rental car company to pick up the SUV.”

“Are you sure you don’t want company in the shower?” I asked, waggling my brows.

“I’m good, baby,” she smirked, tossing her phone onto the rumpled sheets of my bed. “You need to start the laundry.”

“Fine,” I huffed, falling back onto the pillows. She giggled, sauntering out of the bedroom, naked as the day she was born. Wrinkling my nose, I found a pair of shorts and gathered our dirty clothes. I tossed them into a laundry basket before stumbling down the stairs to the laundry room. I was a little tired and sore in my own right. I could only imagine what Bella was feeling with our marathon love-making. Mentally, I berated myself for being so selfish. I should have taken all of this into account before…

“Edward, stop,” Bella growled. _How long had I been standing in front of the washing machine?_ I turned and saw her standing at the door, wearing one of my t-shirts. Her brown hair was wet and hanging around her face. She climbed onto the washing machine, taking my fairly scruffy face in her hands. “I can see you beating yourself up. I’m fine. We’re fine. None of this drama…I love you and I’d do it again in a heartbeat, baby.”

“I’m selfish, Bella,” I muttered, dropping my gaze to her chest.

“No, you’re in pain and you needed reassurance. Reassurance that I was more than willing to give,” Bella cooed, kissing my lips sweetly. I let out a sigh, relishing her love. She smelled clean, warm and girly. My cock twitched in my shorts but I quickly put the kibosh on that. _Seriously, you need to behave, perv. No nookie. No sex. No fucking. Rein it in, bucko._ “We’re a team, Edward. I love you and I would do anything for you to make sure that you stay happy. _Anything_. Nothing will ever change that. You were there for me with the whole Jacob/James thing. Now, it’s my turn to return the favor.”

“The Jacob/James thing was highly illegal and you got hurt,” I snarled, remember the vacant look in Bella’s eyes when I picked her up at the police station along with the bruises on her face, arms and body. “They fucking touched you without your permission, _dolcezza._ I should have been there, protecting you! At that point in time, it was my job as your bodyguard to ensure your safety and I failed you.”

“No, you didn’t,” she snapped. “Jacob and James…they, they are monsters. Jacob said that you weren’t needed and I believed him. Little did I know of his plans, but that’s not your fault, Edward. It’ll never be your fault, Edward. If anything, it was my fault and I should have left when I felt threatened, after Jacob hit me. I didn’t because Jacob threatened outing my less-than-stellar reputation.”

I frowned, pissed off at the violence against my girl. I _should_ have been there. Unfortunately, you can’t change the past. You can only learn from it. I opened my mouth, wanting to apologize but Bella covered it with her hand. “You apologize and I’ll kick your ass, Masen. The only words I want to hear from you right now is ‘I love you’ and ‘I’m going to shower because I smell like ass.’”

I snorted behind her hand, removing it. “Subtle, Bella,” I chuckled.

“What? You do,” she giggled, plugging her nose. “Like sex, sweat and something else. It’s not entirely pleasant, Edward. That’s why I showered. I could smell my nasty ass and that’s just gross. I’m saying this out of love but go shower. Like, now!”

“Sure, sure,” I snickered. She kissed me deeply before pushing me away from her body. I walked to the edge of the laundry room, turning just before I left. “Bella, I am sorry about what happened with Jacob and James. I’m also sorry about the past couple of days.”

“Don’t be,” she said softly, giving me a loving look. “I get it. Probably more than most. Seriously, though…”

“Shower,” I chuckled. “Got it. I’m a smelly dude.”

xx STARLET xx

The next morning, the SUV was picked up by the rental company and we piled into the limo. It was bittersweet locking up the house one final time, knowing that it was the last time I’d be staying there as the owner. After my shower yesterday, I called a realtor. Together, we went through the motions to put the house on the market. Pictures were taken and whatnot. Once I signed the contract, I gave them a set of keys and decided to put the home on the market at the beginning of November.

We were quiet in the limo. In Seattle, our time as Edward and Bella would be over. We’d have to assume our public personas. We also had to fall back into groove of filming. We had a little more than half of the film to go, including the big fight scene at the end of the movie. It was heavy in stunt work  and I was adamant on wanting to do all of my own stunts, if possible. I was in good shape and I knew how to handle my body. In the rehearsals, I did well fighting with the other actor, Robbie, who was playing the bad guy in the film.

As we pulled up to the airport, Bella’s phone rang. “Hi, Angela,” she murmured. “Yes, we’re at the airport…Emmett’s picking us up? Cool. See you in a few hours. Thanks.”

“Em’s picking us up?” I asked, leaning my head against Bella’s soft hair.

“He doesn’t have any scenes today, so he wanted to hang out with his favorite cousin and best friend,” she giggled, poking me in the stomach.

“Best friend, huh?” I snorted. Bella nodded, kissing my jaw before nibbling on me ear. “ _Dolcezza,_ you have to stop that. If you don’t, things will start happening and you and I both know that we’re both sore and stiff from…”

“I know,” she blushed. “Tomorrow, I want you all to myself, Edward.”

“So, no mile-high club?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Not this time, baby,” she smirked. “Some point, maybe. But, the girlie bits are still pissed off at your donkey dick.”

“Donkey dick?” I bellowed. “Never heard that one before.” She shrugged, kissing a chaste kiss to my mouth. The limo stopped and the driver opened the door. I slipped on a pair of sunglasses, as did Bella. We were both recognized easily now since the first wave a press for the movie had been posted on the web with the official website. I signed for the limo and he shuttled off after our luggage was placed on the pavement.

Getting through the ticket agent and security was a bit of a hassle. A lot of people recognized Bella and demanded pictures. Bella was polite and took photos until we were through the x-ray machines. Bella dragged me through the airport to one of the first class lounges, away from the crowds. It was entirely too early to deal with the paparazzi. Inside, we shared her iPod and waited for our flight to SeaTac to be called.

Six and half hours later, we were in Seattle, waiting for our luggage. Bella crashed on the flight, sleeping the entire time nestled in my arms. She was still sleepy, standing in a complete daze while I gathered our bags. As I was picking up our luggage, I saw Emmett weaving through the crowd. He was quiet and had a frown on his face. Bella turned and saw him, running into his arms. Managing the bags, I caught up with them. Emmett was still holding my girl. His face was red and I could tell that he was crying, slightly.

“Hey, Emmett,” I said quietly.

“Edward,” he croaked, holding out a hand once he released Bella. His eyes were red-rimmed but he gave me a genuine smile. “Looking good.”

“You too,” I said, giving him a crooked grin.

“I know you’re bullshitting me,” Emmett snickered. “I look like crap but getting raked over the coals by my bitch of an ex-wife kind of does that to a guy.”

“What did she do?” Bella snarled.

“I’ll tell you all more once we get to the hotel,” Emmett explained. Together, we walked through the baggage claim of SeaTac to the short-term parking lot. Emmett unlocked a massive black Cadillac Escalade, tossing our suitcases into the back of the large vehicle. Bella clambered into the back. Emmett and I got in the front and expertly, Emmett drove us to the hotel where the cast and crew staying while filming, the Hotel Monaco. Emmett parked the car in the underground parking lot. “Angela already checked you in. Here are your keys. You’re staying in rooms 816 and 818, respectively.”

“Why separate rooms?” I pouted, taking the proffered keys.

“It’s your uncle’s decision,” Emmett chuckled. “Alice and Jasper are staying in separate rooms as well. However, we all know that they are still sleeping together. It’ll be the same with you and Bellaboo.”

“Damn straight,” Bella grumbled from the backseat. “The rooms have an adjoining door, right?”

“Yes, Bella,” Emmett chuckled. “Once we get you two settled into your rooms, I’ll tell you about the joys of…” He trailed off, tightening his hands into rigid fists. Huffing out a breath, he got out of the car and got out our luggage with a little more gusto that anticipated. Bella twined her fingers, staring sadly at her cousin. A short elevator ride and a long walk, we were at our corner rooms in the hotel. Bella chose room 816 and I went into 818. As soon as we were inside, we opened up the adjoining door. Emmett laughed as I made myself comfortable on Bella’s bed.

“Okay, Emmy, tell us about the drama with the wicked witch of the Hollywood Hills,” Bella said, leaning against my body.

“Well, Carlisle attorney, Eleazar, fast-tracked my divorce proceedings. It was approved, using ‘fraud’ as the reason for the end of the marriage,” Emmett sighed, running his hands through his cropped hair. “Rose was a fraud in her behaviors and how she tried to frame you in getting the role. Carlisle spoke on my behalf, as did Esme and Angela, who heard what Rose said to you before I ended it with her. Anyhow, she went off the deep end when she got the notification that she was legally single and being sued by Carlisle and the movie studio for defamation of character.”

“What? Really?” I asked.

“Rose said that Bella fucked Carlisle for the role of Becca. It wasn’t true and Rose sold the story to some tabloid, trying to make Bella look like a skank and hurting Carlisle with her lies. Esme got wind of it and quickly put the kibosh on it. That’s when they went through with the civil suit, pressing charges against for defamation of character, slander, violating a non-disclosure agreement and just being an epic bitch,” Emmett spat bitterly.

“Non-disclosure agreement?” I asked.

“She also shared secrets about the film for the movie,” Emmett said. “I think that the tabloid she sold her story to still has the information and could possibly still print it.”

“Did she say anything about you, Em?” Bella asked.

“According the reporter’s notes, she said that I was an abusive, hateful husband who beat her on a daily basis, raping her at night, trying to conceive an heir,” Emmett said forlornly.

“Are you going to sue her?” Bella growled, clenching her hand around mine. _Ouch…damn girl, you got a grip!_

“My name has been added to the suit brought forth by Carlisle and Esme,” Emmett explained. “I was so upset at the lies she said about our relationship. I thought she loved me but based off what she said, she never did. I was only…I was just a pawn in her grand scheme of life.”

“Ooooh, I have so many choice words to use to describe Rosalie and none of them are even remotely appropriate,” Bella spat.

“She’s been banned from all conversations on set. Carlisle gets pissed off and Esme starts cussing under her breath,” Emmett snickered. “Plus, Tanya gets upset whenever someone compares her to Rosalie. I mean, Tanya has the same physical makeup as her but she’s the complete opposite in every way.”

“You mean she’s nice and has a personality?” Bella giggled.

“Pretty much,” Emmett retorted, rolling his eyes. “We’ve become friends. I can tell that she wants more but I need to work on me first. I mean, the ink on my divorce papers is barely dry. It’s been two and half weeks. I’m not ready to date. Fuck, maybe…but not date.”

“And Tanya is not a girl you fuck,” I chuckled.

“No. She’s a good girl with a warm heart,” Emmett blushed, biting his lip like my girl. He apparently liked Tanya. _Good for him._  “Well, I’m going to hit the gym. Makeup wants to see you, Edward. They need to dye your hair or something. Call room 327. The head makeup artist is staying there and they can do whatever they need to do.” He got up kissed Bella’s cheek and patted my shoulder before leaving. “I’m glad you guys are here. The two of you have made this whole thing with my ex a lot less daunting and painful.”

“We’re family, Emmett,” Bella whispered. “I can’t speak for Edward but I love you. I hate that this happened to you.”

“Thanks, Bellaboo,” Emmett responded, giving her a warm smile.

“I love you, too, Emmett. Obviously, not in the same capacity as Bella, but in a friendly, bromance type of love,” I clarified.

“I love you, too, Edward. You’re a good man and I’m happy that my cousin has you,” Emmett murmured. “Kay, enough mushy stuff. I’m going to bench press a Fiat. You two have fun christening the room.” He turned on his heel, letting out a loud laugh as he left the room.

“Christening the room does have merit,” I purred.

“Hoo-ha still closed,” Bella said, pressing her pointer finger to my nose.

_Shit._

xx STARLET xx

The next day, Bella left early with Angela to have her interview with the two magazines. I went to go workout before I had an appointment with Ginny to get my hair touched up. Ginny was dragged to Seattle to be Bella’s personal makeup artist. Plus, she also volunteered to help me out, too, since we were friends.

After my workout, I showered and went down to Ginny’s room on the third floor. “Hey Edward,” she greeted. “Come into my salon. I’m just putting some finishing touches on Tanya. She’s also got some roots.”

“It’s because you all dyed my hair platinum blonde,” Tanya snorted from her spot in the middle of the room. “Not that I’m complaining but it’s weird to see my hair this light.”

“Once this is all over, I promise to give you some dashing lowlights and such,” Ginny vowed. “Edward, ten minutes, I promise!”

“No hurry,” I answered, sitting down on the couch to watch some television while Ginny finished up with Tanya. I wasn’t scheduled on set until tomorrow. We were going to do the showdown scene at the end of the film. Today, if there was time, I would be meeting with the stunt coordinators to go over the choreography for the stunt sequence. Oliver, the head stunt coordinator and my stuntman (if I needed him for the film) would text me if they needed me.

Tanya walked over to the couch, sitting down. She looked like a television antennae with all of the foil in her head. “So, we haven’t been introduced. I’m Tanya.”

“Edward,” I replied, shaking her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Edward. You play ‘Daniel,’ right?” she asked.

“Yeah,” I answered. “It’s my first film.”

“That’s awesome that you got this as your first film,” she gushed. “I was kind of bummed when I heard that James was going to be ‘Daniel.’ He’s not the part, you know? He had this look about him that was just downright mean. ‘Daniel’ is a tortured soul but he’s an inherently good guy. James didn’t have that aura. You do.”

“Thanks, I think,” I chuckled. “How have your scenes been?”

“Good,” she smiled. “Everyone has been amazing, patient and such. Esme has been the most helpful; running lines and such with me. She’s awesome.”

“That she is,” I answered.

“Masen! I need your head!” Ginny bellowed from the bathroom.

“Have fun,” Tanya smiled, turning her attention to the television. I grumbled, being dragged in the bathroom and forcefully shoved onto the closed toilet.

“Jesus, Ginny! Be kind to me,” I griped. “Not even makeup can hide bruises.”

“Stop being a pussy,” Ginny snickered, wrapping a towel around my shoulders. She picked up a bowl filled with the hair dye, brushing it onto my hair. “You need a haircut, too. Once I’m done dying you, I get to give you a trim.” She smiled wickedly.

“You’re scaring me, Ginny. What has gotten into you today?”

“Nothing. I’m just in a rare mood,” she shrugged. “How was your vacay?”

“Palm Springs was amazing. Chicago was…emotional,” I sighed. Ginny frowned. I went into the emotional turmoil that I went through while we were there. Ginny listened, a few tears falling from her eyes.

She finished my hair, putting the bowl onto the sink. “Wow, that’s some story…”

“Yeah,” I said. “I wouldn’t have done it without Bella. I couldn’t have. She’s been my rock throughout the whole thing.”

“You two are so good for each other,” Ginny murmured, wrapping my hair in saran wrap. “She needs someone like you. Bella has been hurt so many times.” Ginny closed her eyes. “Anyhow, now she has you and the both of you are so amazing together. I love her and I love you and you love each other. It all worked out.” Ginny hugged me and pushed me out of the bathroom, beckoning for Tanya. We traded spots and I flipped through the channels, stopping on Sports Center. An hour later, Tanya left the hotel room with her hair blow dried straight. She gave me a friendly smile and a wave before she slipped out the door. Ginny quickly washed my hair, giving me a haircut. Once she was done, she attacked it with some gel before blow drying it.

As she was fixing my hair, I got a text from Oliver saying that he wanted to go over the stunts again. I responded that I’d be there. Oliver said that he’d send a car to the hotel. I kissed Ginny’s cheek before darting to my room to change into some workout clothes. The front desk called up to me and said that the car was ready for me. I picked up my cell phone, wallet and room key before darting down to the basement where the black Mercedes was picking me up. Robbie was also downstairs, waiting for the car.

We talked quietly about filming and the stunt sequences for tomorrow. A half hour later, we pulled into the parking lot of a massive sound stage. Oliver was standing outside with the associate stunt coordinator, Riley. We went inside of the soundstage, seeing it decorated like a ballet studio. Working with Oliver, we rehearsed the final fight sequence, using Bella’s stunt double. We also reviewed the fight choreography along with a proper fitting for the rigs for the flying sequences. Not flying like Peter Pan…just hits where we were pulled back.

By the end of the rehearsal, my groin was chafed and bruised. My muscles were burning and I just wanted to crawl into bed. Ugh…Tomorrow was going to be brutal.

When I got back to my room, Bella was curled up on the bed. She looked a little sad but so beautiful. “Hey, _dolcezza_ ,” I called, slightly limping to the bed. “You okay?”

“Fine,” she murmured, giving me a half-hearted smile.

“Bullshit,” I snorted. “How were the interviews?”

“Brutal,” she shuddered. “Edward, the reporter from _People_ was so harsh. I’m so afraid that despite my proactive stance on this situation, it’s going to bite me in the ass. You know?”

“Was Angela with you?”

“She was and she was fantastic, but the reporter was so judgmental. I could clearly see the disdain in her eyes when I told her about what happened between Jacob, James and me. She almost sneered and eluded to the fact that I deserved it; like I’m some sort of slut,” Bella cried. “Angela finally had it with her and had her escorted out of the Alexis Hotel. Ang was on the phone with the editor of _People,_ spouting her displeasure with the reporter’s unprofessional behavior.”

“What about the other reporter?” I questioned, sitting down next to her and holding her tightly.

“She was fine. Nice, even. It was a pleasant surprise compared to the she-beast from _People,_ ” Bella quipped bitterly. She wrinkled her nose and looked at me. “You smell like…metal?”

“Not metal. I think,” I said. “We did a final run-through for the fight scene. You may be smelling some residual shavings from the ropes used for our stunt work.” I shifted uncomfortably, remembering my poor, bruised groin. “The harnesses suck ass. It’s going to be awful tomorrow.”

“Do you want some ice?” she asked. I shook my head, kissing her cheek. “I know what the smell is…it’s your hair.”

“Ah, yes. Ginny got me and you must smell the dye,” I chortled. “So, what do you want to do tonight?”

“Stay in bed and cuddle,” she suggested. “After a nice, long bath in that Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom.”

“Sounds heavenly. My muscles are dying from the rehearsal today,” I grumbled.

“Who invited you?” Bella teased, poking me in the ribs. I glowered at her. “Kidding, just kidding. Come on, baby. Let’s enjoy the tub, relax and go to bed early. We both have an early call tomorrow.”

“Kay, Bella. I love you,” I murmured, nuzzling her neck, kissing behind her ear.

“I love you more, baby.”

xx STARLET xx

The next few weeks were a blur of activity, shooting, stunt work, and pure exhaustion. It was amazing but overwhelming in the amount of stuff we needed to accomplish by the first of December. We had a week left on location before the film was wrapped, permanently, save for reshoots if need be. The only thing left to shoot was the dance scene at the very end of the movie. I was currently in wardrobe, getting fitted for my tuxedo. Bella was in her trailer, getting her hair curled and whatnot for the scene.

Things were stressful between the two of us after the interviews for a couple of reasons. The first reason was that our schedules were insanely hectic. That was understandable. We were there to do a job. We barely had any time to be alone together during our down time. Besides, we had some time that we needed to make up because of the earthquake and shift in locales.

 The second reason was that Bella was not really feeling well, fighting a cold or the flu. She was miserable and sufficiently made the rest of us miserable. Now, she wasn’t bitchy or anything. She was just exhausted and whiny. This morning, she woke up with a 102-degree fever and a body-wrecking cough. I felt my for my girl. I truly did. I just prayed that I didn’t get infected with her funk. But, I was. I’d slept with her each night while she was sick. It was only a matter of time before I succumbed to whatever it was she had.

Carlisle slipped into the trailer and he plopped down on the couch across from me. “I think we’ll be done on time,” he said, smiling widely. “Tonight we have the inside scenes for the dance sequence and tomorrow, weather permitting, we’ll do the exterior shots. It’ll be a wrap!”

“Really?” I asked, looking at my uncle in the mirror.

“Yeah. I mean, there may be some reshoots as I go through all of the footage, but I’m almost certain that I can say that it’s an official wrap tomorrow night. We can spend Thanksgiving in LA,” he said, running his hands through his hair.

“How’s Bella?” I questioned as Ginny breezed into the trailer. She fussed over my hair and adjusted my pale makeup. In a blink of an eye, Ginny was gone.

“Were you talking to Ginny or me?” Carlisle chuckled.

“You, Uncle C,” I snickered.

He rolled his eyes, leaning back on the couch. “She’s pretty miserable. Ginny had to do some major spackling underneath her eyes. The circles were pretty dark. If the fever doesn’t break by tomorrow, I’m sending her to the doctor.”

“She won’t go. Bella’s so freaking stubborn,” I chuckled as I picked up my props from the fridge inside of the trailer: a boutonniere and corsage for Bella. The wardrobe assistant left after she finished brushing off my black tux. “Can you put this on me?”

“Ugh, I’m horrible at these,” Carlisle grumbled. He took it out of the container, crookedly pinning to the lapel. “Shit.”

“Here,” I said, slipping off my coat. “Put it on. I’ll pin it on you and then put the jacket back on.”

I managed to put on the boutonniere and put the coat back on, buttoning it. Carlisle straightened out the jacket before looking up at me. His gray/blue eyes were filled with trepidation. “How are you doing, Edward? I mean, really?”

“About?” I asked.

“Chicago? Bella? The movie?” he pressed, arching a brow.

“Bella’s amazing,” I smiled wistfully. “I feel complete with her, Carlisle. I have some sort of purpose being in this relationship. The job as being her security guard was unfulfilling and I felt empty. Our friendship was special but the idea of being with her was too much. Once I laid out my emotions in front of her, everything clicked and the planets aligned…”

“Good, Edward,” Carlisle said, squeezing my shoulder.

“Now, Chicago? That was tough. Tougher than I anticipated,” I muttered, turning away from my uncle. “But, in a way it was good because it solidified a lot of things.”

“Such as?”

“Chicago isn’t home anymore,” I said. “Secondly, I need to move on and in order to do so, I had to say goodbye to my parents, which I did. Finally, I’m selling the house. It was put on the market at the beginning of November. It’s gotten a few nibbles and even one random offer that was so below market that I said no, but there’s time.”

“Wow,” Carlisle replied after blowing out a low whistle. “What about the movie?”

“Ask me at the premier,” I deadpanned. Carlisle threw back his head, laughing loudly. “Shouldn’t you be doing final preps or some shit like that?”

“I should be but I had to walk away since my assistant director was driving me nuts with the damn lights,” Carlisle grumbled. “She wanted more purple but I was adamant that it would make the set look like a sci-fi film. I think pinks, and red would be more appropriate. So, I left, leaving it in the hands of my other assistant director. Maybe they can come up with something magical.” He checked his watch. “I’m going to head back. Be on set in ten minutes, Edward.”

“Kay,” I replied as he darted out of the trailer. Picking up my script, I reviewed my lines. There weren’t a lot but they were all pretty critical in setting up the next movie. That took me a few minutes. I decided to walk to the set. Inside, the soundstage was decorated like a high school gym. The lights were warm and not purple. Carlisle was probably pretty pleased.

“Edward?” called my girl. Her voice sounded so scratchy and rough. I turned and smiled softly. She looked so beautiful in a deep teal taffeta dress with wide-set straps. Her hair was curled and her jewelry was fairly casual, as per her character called for. She hobbled toward me, wearing a walking cast. In the fight scene, her character broke her leg and subsequently needed the cast. “You look so handsome.”

“Thank you, _dolcezza_ ,” I said, picking up her hand and kissing her wrist. “You look so beautiful, too. Even with the boot.”

“Ugh,” Bella groaned. “I feel so lopsided with this stupid thing. Not to mention, I’m freezing. Stupid flu.”

I brought my hand up to her forehead and she was very warm. I frowned. “Bella…”

“I’m fine,” she replied. “Ginny gave me some over the counter flu medication. Plus, Esme brought the doctor. She had had enough with my hacking. I’m getting a prescription of Tamiflu.”

“Good,” I breathed.

“Alright folks! We’ve got six shots to get through today!” Carlisle shouted through the loud speaker. “Up first is the grand entrance of Becca and Daniel into the dance. Everyone take your mark…background music…playback!”  Bella and I walked to our first mark. Ginny quickly touched up our makeup, fluffing Bella’s hair slightly. She scampered away, standing behind Carlisle and Esme. “Quiet on set! ACTION!”

The music was pulsing, making our insides rattle. In character, Bella was looking around the ‘gym’ with wide eyes. I just smirked, holding her hand in mine as she worked her way through the crowd. Alice and Jasper were doing an intricate dance on the dance floor while Emmett and Tanya were making out, like their characters were known for, which was being horny. One of the human characters was shimmying in our faces, causing Bella to stumble back against me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

“CUT! Excellent. Let’s do it one more time before we move to the scene on the gazebo,” Carlisle barked into the loudspeaker. We did the scene twice more since the second take was, as Carlisle said, flat as a pancake. Bella and I moved our scenes to the gazebo while the second assistant director got some extra film of the dance. We had one scene here plus an additional scene we’d film tomorrow, pending the weather.

Bella was shivering as Carlisle moved the cameras to the gazebo. I took off my jacket, wrapping it around her tiny body. “Thanks,” she said tiredly. Her voice sounded stronger but she still looked so weak in the eyes.

“Only a few more hours, _dolcezza_ ,” I whispered. She nodded.

“Right, while they finish up with the cameras, I want to go over a few things,” Carlisle said. He saw Bella, swaying and trying to stay upright. “You okay, Bella?”

“Still fighting the flu,” she quipped, giving him a half-hearted smile. “The meds are wearing off and I’m a little light-headed.”

“By all means, please sit down,” Carlisle said as he got up from his chair, pushing Bella into the seat. He felt her forehead. “Sweetheart, you’re burning up.”

“I’m fine. I want to finish this,” she argued feebly.

“How long has she been sick, Edward?” Carlisle asked me.

“Ask me, Carlisle,” Bella growled.

“You’ll lie just to finish the scene. Bella, you’re so stubborn,” Carlisle chuckled. “This is your health.”

“A week and a half,” I answered. Bella smacked me but it barely registered since she was so sick.

“Esme got me Tamiflu from the doctor,” Bella grumbled. Carlisle barked at his PA for a thermometer. Bella still shivered underneath my jacket. A few minutes later, the PA returned with the thermometer, shoving it into Bella’s ear. “Hey! Be kind! Sick person!”

“104.3,” chirped the PA.

Carlisle pursed his lips. “You are so going back to the hotel and sleeping until this fever breaks, young lady.”

“I’m f…”

“No, you’re not,” Carlisle and I both said.

“I’ve performed with higher fevers than this,” Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest. “We need to finish these scenes. We’re already behind schedule because of the earthquake and recasting Daniel and Katherine. Please? Let me try?”

“We’ll try it but if your illness registers on film, we’re stopping until you get better,” Carlisle bargained. Bella smiled, knowing that she won. The lighting director was making final touches on the gazebo. It was covered in twinkle lights, giving it an ethereal, magical feeling. Carlisle talked us through the scene and the shots he wanted to take. Bella nodded but she wasn’t all there. Her eyes were glazed over. “Let’s do this,” Carlisle smiled.

My uncle helped her out of the chair and he handed me my jacket. I slipped it on, offering my hand to Bella. We walked to our first mark, just outside of the gazebo. I snaked my arm around Bella’s tiny waist. “Are you sure you’re okay?” I whispered in her ear.

“I’m fine,” she replied, sidling up to me. I was beginning to abhor the word ‘fine.’ Clearly she wasn’t fine based off the blank stare and mouth breathing she was doing.

“Quiet on the set!” Carlisle yelled. “Action!”

“I can’t believe you brought me to prom,” Bella grumbled, acting like Becca. “Prom, Daniel? Really?”

We hobbled to the gazebo where I stopped us. “Becca, I wanted you to experience all of the human experiences that I missed out on,” I explained.

“Daniel, you’re a hundred and fifteen,” Bella grumbled. “They didn’t have prom during your time.”

“That may be so, but I wanted to escort my beautiful girlfriend to what you think is a trivial high school dance,” I said, taking her hot face in my hands. “If I do change you, this…will no longer exist. Not for awhile.”

“I don’t care. I hate dancing. I love you and I want to be with you. I was hoping…”

“Hoping what?” I murmured.

“I was hoping you’d change me. Tonight. That’s why you had me all dressed up,” Bella frowned.

“You thought that I’d dress you up in a gorgeous dress so I could change you? Turn you into a monster? To take away your soul?” I asked, my anger growing.

“Daniel, you’re not a monster,” Bella replied, placing her hands on top of mine. “You’re an angel. So beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful, Daniel. However, the most beautiful part of you is your soul.”

I scoffed and stepped away, crossing my arms. “I’m a soulless monster, Becca. A killer,” I spat.

“You didn’t kill me,” she whispered, stepping behind me. “You saved me, Daniel. You protected me. Please?”

“Please, what?”

“Please don’t think that you’re a monster. That you don’t have a soul because you do,” she hissed, pulling on my arm. “If you were truly a soulless monster, you wouldn’t feel so upset about my injuries or about what happened. You wouldn’t have saved me. You love me and I love you. I’ll love you forever and I want to be with you, for eternity. Can’t that time start now?”

I turned around, gathering Bella in my arms. “Right now?”

“Please?” she whimpered.

Slowly, I bent her over, cradling her body against mine. “You want me to take you. Right here and right now.”

“Please, Daniel. I want nothing more,” she pleaded. My nose ran along her neck, which was on display. She gasped as my lips lightly brushed against her pulse point. I kissed her softly before righting her. “What?”

“Not tonight, my love,” I purred, taking her face in my hands. “Let’s enjoy the time we have together for now.” I furrowed my brows as if I was in pain before I tenderly kissed her. My character, Daniel, was very attracted to Becca’s blood and wanted to kill her all of the time since it was so sweet to him. The way the author described it was like heroin to a drug addict.

“CUT!” Carlisle barked. Bella jumped, stumbling over her own feet. I wrapped my arms around her body to prevent her from tumbling ass over heels. Carlisle’s gaze was on the screen. He didn’t look pleased. Bella was barely able to stand up straight. I had to hold her against my body to stop her from drooping to the ground in a puddle of goo. Carlisle got up and looked at my girl. She frowned, dropping her gaze to my uncle’s Chuck Taylors. “How did you think you did, Bella? Be honest.”

“I sucked,” she grumbled. “I should be fired.”

“Nonsense,” Carlisle said. “You’re sick. You need to rest. We’ll finish up in two days. I’m thinking that you’ll beat this thing by then.” She nodded and with my help, walked back to her trailer.

Four days later, we finished filming the final scene and Carlisle gleefully announced that _Midnight Dawn_ was officially wrapped. Two days after that, we were all heading back to our respective homes in Los Angeles. Emmett was going to stay with Bella while he looked for a new home, since he let Rose keep their house in Hollywood Hills. Once we got off our flight, we all were walking down to the baggage claim. The paps were all hovering outside.

“Vultures,” Bella spat under her breath.

“Tell me about it,” Emmett agreed.

“Just ignore them,” Angela said as she pulled down her sunglasses. We all left the airport, being inundated with assholes shoving cameras into our faces and screaming questions.

“When did you start dating your bodyguard, Bella?”

“Is it true that you slept with your manager, Ms. Swan? Did he get you hooked on drugs?”

“Do you have HIV, Isabella?”

“Did you fuck Carlisle Cullen for the role of Becca in your new film?”

“Where did you hear that?” Emmett roared.

“Confidential source, Mr. McCarty,” the paparazzo said with a smirk. “Is your ire proof that it’s the truth?”

“Emmett,” Angela hissed. “Shut. UP.”

“Or is the fact that your ex-wife sold you out to the highest bidder the reason for your anger?” he snorted humorlessly, tossing a magazine into Emmett’s chest. Emblazoned across the top of the cover was a very salacious headline.

_Emmett McCarty is a Wife-Beater: Rosalie Hale Tells All_

Fuck.

**A/N: Not much to say about this chappie. It’s one of those transitional chapters. Not a lot of action but it sets up for the upcoming chapters. Pictures of the hotels they stayed at along with cars and pictures from the movie are on my blog (link on my profile). Check out my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or find me on Twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be Bella’s promotional tour for _Snow White_ and leading up to the wrap party for _Midnight Dawn._ Angst warning…just saying. **

 


	14. Things to be Thankful For...

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of _Twilight._ I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. **

**Normally, I’m not one to beg for reviews, but I’d like some more loving with this story…I’m not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**Up next will be Bella’s promotional tour for _Snow White_ and leading up to the wrap party for _Midnight Dawn._ Angst warning in the upcoming chapters…just saying. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Things to be Thankful For…**

**EPOV**

_Four days later, we finished filming the final scene and Carlisle gleefully announced that Midnight Dawn was officially wrapped. Two days after that, we were all heading back to our respective homes in Los Angeles. Emmett was going to stay with Bella while he looked for a new home, since he let Rose keep their house in Hollywood Hills. Once we got off our flight, we all were walking down to the baggage claim. The paps were all hovering outside._

_“Vultures,” Bella spat under her breath._

_“Tell me about it,” Emmett agreed._

_“Just ignore them,” Angela said as she pulled down her sunglasses. We all left the airport, being inundated with assholes shoving cameras into our faces and screaming questions._

_“When did you start dating your bodyguard, Bella?”_

_“Is it true that you slept with your manager, Ms. Swan? Did he get you hooked on drugs?”_

_“Do you have HIV, Isabella?”_

_“Did you fuck Carlisle Cullen for the role of Becca in your new film?”_

_“Where did you hear that?” Emmett roared._

_“Confidential source, Mr. McCarty,” the paparazzo said with a smirk. “Is your ire proof that it’s the truth?”_

_“Emmett,” Angela hissed. “Shut. UP.”_

_“Or is the fact that your ex-wife sold you out to the highest bidder the reason for your anger?” he snorted humorlessly, tossing a magazine into Emmett’s chest. Emblazoned across the top of the cover was a very salacious headline._

Emmett McCarty is a Wife-Beater: Rosalie Hale Tells All

_Fuck._

BPOV

“Emmett, come on,” Edward hissed as he pulled on Emmett’s arm. “We need to get out of the crowd.” Emmett stared blankly at the magazine. Edward leaned up and whispered something in Emmett’s ear. It broke Emmett’s reverie and we moved quickly through the airport, still being hounded by the paps. We got into a waiting SUV and sped away from the airport. Emmett was tense, his hands in rigid claws.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“We’re going to drive to my place in the Palisades,” Angela explained. She rattled off the address to the driver who got onto the highway.

“What’s the plan after that?” Edward asked.

“Call my attorney,” Emmett sneered. “She’s going down. What a hateful, vindictive bitch! I hate her.”

“We know, Emmy,” I whispered, running my hand through his hair. “We all do.”

“I’m going to be portrayed like that one rapper who beat up his girlfriend,” Emmett spat. “I’m not like that. My reputation will forever be tarnished by this, Bella. Rose has fucking ruined me!”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Angela snapped. “She’s gone too far, Emmett. I know you’re not my client but whoever your publicist and manager are, they are doing a piss-poor job of keeping your name out of the tabloids. As soon as that suit was filed, they should have headed off Rose at the pass.”

“Will you take me? Will you represent me?” Emmett asked, looking at Angela.

“Yes, I will. But, right now, I’m going to handle this as a friend. You call your attorney and I’m going to contact the magazine that has those slanderous words on the cover,” Angela fumed. She punched in a few numbers, holding the phone to her ear. Emmett dialed Eleazar as he held my hand. My normally jovial cousin was somber and pissed off. Hell, so was I. The overall mood in the car was edgy and upset. Rose had crossed so many lines with this…ugh!

An hour in the car, listening to two very tense conversations, we arrived at Angela and Ben’s home. It was a traditional home with a large gate. We all clambered out of the SUV. Angela paid the driver and ushered us inside of the house. Now, inside was anything but traditional. Everything was sleek and contemporary. The colors that were splashed all around the home were beige, brown and red. It was very attractive.

Ben was watching television when we came in. Angela gave him a kiss as she was on the phone. Emmett slumped down at the kitchen island, talking quietly with Eleazar. Ben looked at Edward and me, frowning in confusion. “What’s going on?” Edward didn’t reply. He just handed Ben a copy of the magazine that was thrust in Emmett’s hands. “Holy crap. Rosalie did this?”

“Yes, sir,” I answered. “I’m so pissed at her. What I wouldn’t give to go to the house and beat the shit out of her?!”

“Down, tiger,” Edward snickered, pulling me to his side. “Rose is going to be in a world of hurt. With Eleazar and Angela attacking her, she’s as good as done for in this town.”

“Imagine if she’s spreading these lies about Emmett, imagine what she could be saying about any one of us, Edward,” I frowned. “Your uncle, Alice, you, me…”

Edward sighed, kissing my forehead. “What she says isn’t true, Bella. If she tries that shit with us, she’s going down,” he murmured.

“Well, fuck you, too!” Angela screamed. “You’ll be hearing from my client’s attorney. Your lovely little trash mag will be brought down in flames for these scathing, bold-faced lies you’ve spread. Until then, I suggest finding another job since you’re screwed.” Angela hung up the phone, pinching her nose.

“Babe?” Ben asked, walking over to her. “What did they say?”

“That Rose had _proof_ of the abuse. She took pictures of her ‘battered’ body to share with the story,” Angela spat. She swiped the magazine from her fiancé’s hands, flipping pages angrily. “Here…do those look photo-shopped?”

Ben looked at the pictures, scrutinizing them under his expert eyes. “There may have been bruising on her skin but some of it may have been added electronically, I think. I’d have to see the original photo,” Ben explained.

“I never laid a finger on Rose! Each time we touched, I thought it was out of love. She had help,” Emmett yelled from the kitchen. “Based off those pictures, they were taken recently. Her hair was the same color from the _Midnight Dawn_ shoot. I haven’t seen her since Palm Springs.”

“We need proof to support those allegations,” Edward said. “Does Rose have any friends who would do this for her?”

“I don’t know. Rose hated my guts,” I snorted. “She’s the reason why I never had a relationship with my cousin after they got married.”

“Let’s not add fuel to the fire,” Ben said calmly. “Those are some hefty allegations of trying to prove she had help in obtaining those bruises or they were photo-shopped.”

Emmett had ended his phone call with Eleazar. His face was pulled into a deep frown. “My attorney thinks that Rose is fabricating the whole thing to get more money out of me. Like I said, I never touched her in anger. I only ever loved her. Eleazar is using his daughter in the LAPD to do some research along with some private detectives to put an end to this bullshit. Additionally, I’m also suing her separately from Carlisle and Esme. Rose has…fucked with the wrong man and she’s going down. She won’t own a single thing due to the amount of money she will be paying me. She will be ruined in regards to her career. Her only hope for a job is a greeter at Walmart.”

“Nah,” Edward snorted. “She’s too cranky for that.”

“True. She’d actually have to be nice,” Emmett replied. “Now, _I’m_ tired and cranky. Not to mention hungry enough that I can eat a house. Can we go home now? Well, not _home,_ home but Bella’s home. Do I have to hear you two fuck? ‘Cause if I do, I’m going to kill myself.”

“Emmett, shut up,” I hissed. Edward was hiding behind me, his face flaming against my hair.

“I’m kidding, Bellaboo,” he replied, ruffling my hair. I glowered at him. “Seriously, though. Can we go? I’d like to start looking for new digs. The _ultimate_ bachelor pad, you know? The swankiest place to bring women who dig all of this.” He ran his hands along his chest, waggling his brows suggestively.

“Emmett, you are too much,” Edward snickered. “I mean, you are suing your ex-wife for defamation of character and slander after having lies spread about you about being an abusive husband. You were so pissed in the car. Now? You’re making jokes and shit.”

“I can choose to be bitter and vindictive like she-who-shall-not-be-named, or I can choose to be a goofball. I’m choosing the latter since that’s who I am,” Emmett said seriously. “Though, I don’t want to hear your collective moaning. It’s like a porn studio with you two.”

“Emmett, you don’t have to worry about the porn studio,” Edward explained. “I’m probably going to sleep at my own place after tonight.”

“What?” I whimpered.

“I haven’t been there in nearly two months, Bella. I’m paying rent for a place I’m not staying at. I have to make sure that everything’s kosher. Get my mail, pay my bills, do my laundry, throw away the science experiment in my fridge,” he said quietly, caressing my cheeks. I nodded. Edward and I weren’t living together. I didn’t expect him to stay with me.

Did I?

Maybe on some level, I did. We’d spent the past two months since the beginning of our relationship together. It’ll be weird to not sleep with him; to wake up to his delightfully sleep-rumpled face and sex hair; to not feel his warmth all around me as we cuddle after we make love… “Come on,” I whispered. “We should go. I’m probably in the same boat with my place, too.”

Ben helped us into his Lexus SUV and he drove us back to my condo. Emmett and Ben were in the front, chatting quietly. Edward and I were in the back with the bags. I was staring out of the window, dealing with my unexplained sadness and anger in Edward’s statement. Not to mention, my insecurities came roaring back.

_Does he not want me?_

_Is our relationship over?_

_Did I fuck up?_

“ _Dolcezza_ , I see you seething over there,” Edward crooned, picking up my hand. “We’ll talk once we get back to your condo.”

I sniffled, nodding at his statement. However, I didn’t look at him in fear of bursting into tears, sobbing hideously. I was so overtired and stressed. This shouldn’t be bothering me as much as it is, but I think it’s due to my emotional turmoil over Emmett’s situation with Rose, my exhaustion and being travel weary.

The ride back to my place was tense. Ben pulled into the circle and we all scrambled out of the car. Thankfully, there were no paparazzi hovering in the bushes. The security guys at the complex are pretty fucking awesome when it came to getting rid of those parasites. I’m not the only celebrity in the complex. There were about ten other celebs who lived with me.  However, Frank, my friendly neighborhood homeless stalker, was scowling at us from across the street. I gave him a half-hearted wave. He snarled, kicking over his grocery cart.

“Who’s that?” Emmett asked.

“Frank. My quasi stalker,” I shrugged. “He’s harmless. Shrubbery and his grocery cart get the brunt of his ire.”

“What’s up, Frankie?” Emmett bellowed across the street. Frank jumped and he scurried away, terrified at Emmett’s yell. Rolling my eyes, I shoved my cousin toward the door. We hugged Ben before he hopped in the car to drive back to Ang. We were greeted by one of the newer doormen. I explained to him that my cousin was staying with me and wouldn’t need to be rung up. Emmett’s name was added to the list and we went upstairs to my condo.

“I’m not looking forward to going in here,” I grumbled. “I can only imagine the smell.”

“I think Ginny swung by,” Emmett said as he shifted his bags on his shoulders. “She made sure that everything was working properly after the earthquake.”

“Oh,” I said as I unlocked the door. I was expecting the stench of rotting food to hit my nose. Instead, the scent of slightly stagnant air filled my nostrils. On the kitchen counter was a note from Ginny. She explained that she had emptied out my fridge and made sure everything was okay after the earthquake. I was so grateful for her. I made the decision to buy her a little something as a token of my appreciation. The stale air, though, was a bit much. The lingering scent of my cigarettes needed to be aired out. “Ugh, we need to open this place up. It’s not good.”

I walked to the patio door and cracked it open. Edward found my lighter and lit a few candles. Emmett stood awkwardly, unsure as to what to do. “So, boys, what do you want for dinner? The takeout menus are in the top left drawer next to the sink.”

“Pizza,” both of them replied. I giggled and handed Edward the menu for our favorite pizza joint. He dialed the number, ordering three large deep dish pizzas, garlic bread, mozzarella sticks and a six pack of beer.

“I’m going to shower and start some laundry,” I said. “Let me know when the pizza gets here.”

“I’ve got it, Bellaboo,” Emmett said as he took out his wallet.

I kissed my cousin’s cheek, walking back to my room. The bed was unmade. The sheets were in a tangle, reminiscent of the first time with Edward. I inhaled, trying to catch the scent of our lovemaking. It had long since faded. It had been two months since we were in here last. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped. “It’s just me, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward murmured.

“Shower with me?” I asked, trying to keep my voice from quaking.

“Of course, Bella,” he said, nuzzling my neck with his nose. “Though, you smell like a flower.”

“I feel grimy. I hate flying,” I grumbled, grabbing his hand. We walked into my bathroom and stripped out of our clothes. Once the water was at the temperature I wanted, I slipped into the shower. Edward was right behind me. We tenderly washed each other’s bodies. However, I couldn’t look at Edward’s face. I know I’d be a sobbing mess. It was irrational, I know but I wanted Edward to stay with me. We had, for all intents and purposes, lived together for the past two months. I don’t know if I can be _without_ him.

“Bella, look at me,” Edward said.

I shook my head, leaning forward and pressing my ear to Edward’s chest. I listened to the steady thrum of his heartbeat, knowing that tomorrow night, it would be gone.

“Bella, this isn’t permanent,” he whispered against my damp hair.

“I know,” I sniffled, wrapping my arms around his slender waist.

“We’ve got Thanksgiving and then you have your press tour for Snow White,” he explained. “I’m coming with you on that.”

“You are?” I asked, pulling back to look at him.

“I have to be available for reshoots, but the director and Angela gave me the thumbs up. I had Ang buy me tickets for each of your stops,” he said, kissing my lips.

“All of them?”

“It’s going to be a whirlwind between Thanksgiving and Christmas, but yes, _dolcezza._ I’m coming with you _,_ ” he said, brushing his lips against my throat. He looked at me. His golden eyes were black with desire. “In more ways than two.”

I smiled as he lifted me up, pinning me against the wall. He was hard and ready. Easily, he slid inside of me. Edward’s movements were languorous, claiming me slowly as he made love to me in my shower. We were quiet, not wanting to disturb my cousin. With each kiss, a moan was stopped. Edward was panting against my neck. “So fucking tight, Bella. I can’t fucking get enough of you,” he whispered. “But, I need more.” He unwrapped my legs and slid out of me. “Turn around, Isabella. Hold onto that wall while I fuck you, baby.”

I turned around and wiggled my ass to him. With a growl, he smacked my ass before dipping his fingers inside of my needy pussy. “So, wet,” he purred. “All for me?”

“Yes, Edward,” I panted. “Fuck me, please. Make me come. Make me come all of your cock.”

He smiled, toying with my lower lips. I could feel the dampness between my legs and it wasn’t from the shower. I was so turned on that it coated his fingers and his cock easily. With a smirk, he removed his fingers from me and lined up with my entrance. I put my leg up on the bench so he could have better access. He groaned, seeing my body spread for him. With a grunt, he entered me from behind. His right hand reached my other entrance. With his middle finger, he slid inside of my ass as he began thrusting inside of me in concert with his hips.

“Yessssssssssss!” I moaned, bucking against him.

“You have to be quiet, Isabella,” he said. “No porno studio.”

“Hmmm, you’re fucking me with your dick and fingering my ass,” I teased. “In the shower. Baby, we are a walking, fucking porno…I want more of it. I want you inside of me, fucking my ass.”

“Not now, Bella,” he said. “I want that to be special.” Edward leaned forward, still fucking my ass with his finger and pounding into my pussy. “Play with your clit, baby. Make yourself come. I want to feel you shatter all around me, Isabella. You hear me?”

I whimpered, reaching between my legs and furiously rubbing my clit. Edward was swiveling his hips as he brought me closer to the brink. His mouth was attached my back while his other hand was squeezing my breast. He had added another finger to my ass. All of the sensations were causing my body to sing in pleasure. The angle that Edward was entering me with his cock, hit just the perfect spot in my pussy. “Oh, God. Oh, GOD!” I chanted, bucking against Edward. “I’m so fucking close, baby. Harder.”

“Your wish…my command,” he grunted out, moving his hand to my hip. His body was moving at breakneck speed, causing me to lose my shit relatively quickly. It took all of my control to not scream in utter ecstasy as my pussy quaked from Edward’s expert fucking. My orgasm triggered Edward’s and he spilled inside of me, kissing my neck as he shuddered. His thrusts slowed and he slid out of my pussy. His fingers left my asshole. He wrapped his arms around my body, moving me to the bench. I was seated on his lap. His nose was running along my pulse point, pressing soft kisses to my sensitive skin. “Love you, _dolcezza,_ ” he murmured. “I needed that. It’s been too long since we’d made love.”

“Edward, that was not making love. That was dirty, raunchy fucking,” I giggled.

“Fucking, making love, having sex…it’s all magical with you,” he purred, kissing my lips softly. “Now, I truly worked up an appetite. I hope Emmett didn’t eat all of the pizza.”

I snorted. “He’s probably holding it hostage because we weren’t that quiet.”

“Hell, no! I want my fucking pizza!” Edward said as he turned off the water. We dried off and went to change. In the kitchen, Emmett was scowling at us. He was guarding the pizza with his massive body. “Dude, please?”

“Porn stars! You’re fucking porn stars,” Emmett glowered, giving both Edward and I the stink eye. “Can’t you go five minutes without ravishing each other?”

“I’ll have you know that it had been a couple of weeks since we last ‘ravished’ each other,” I quipped. “So, yes. We can go more than five minutes. Step away from the pizza, McCarty. We’re hungry!”

“That’s because you fucked each other so hard, you lost too many calories,” Emmett snorted, moving away from the pizza. “Please, no more?”

“I can’t make any promises,” Edward replied, getting out some plates. “But, we’ll try to be quiet of we do.”

Emmett scowled but accepted Edward’s promise. We settled into the kitchen and devoured three large pizzas and all of the trimmings before lazing on the couch. Well, the guys lazed on the couch. I started laundry. We had a couple of days before Thanksgiving and then a world-wind ten city tour for my new movie. It started with the premier in LA on November 28th, then a stop in New York, London, Dublin, Paris, Madrid, Berlin, Cairo, Beijing, Tokyo and Sydney. We’d be back for the wrap party for the _Midnight Dawn Saga_ on December 20 th. Three weeks of non-stop travel, with no more than a few days at each stop, spanning the entire globe. I was dreading it. Edward, I could tell, was excited for it.

This coming week, I had an appointment with my stylist to choose my dresses for each of the premiers. The director had suggested black, red, blue and purple for my dresses. Not wanting to ruffle any feathers, I had my stylist pull gowns in those colors.

Shortly after I switched over the laundry, Emmett said that he was tired. I led him to the guest bedroom. He thanked me, kissing my cheek before closing the door. I frowned and padded back to the living room. Edward was laying on the couch, idly flipping channels. I jumped on top of him.

“Ooomph!” he groaned. “Warn a guy, next time.” He lightly smacked my ass as I settled on top of him, pressing my ear against his chest. “Is Emmett okay?”

“No,” I replied. “He’s putting up a good front.”

“I can’t believe Rose would stoop that low,” Edward hissed.

“She’s a bitch,” I shrugged. “She makes me look like a fucking kitten.”

“You are not a bitch, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward said. “You’re strong and sometimes that can be misconstrued as being bitchy.”

“Nah, I’m a bitch to the people that I hate. Jacob, James, paparazzi, Rose,” I said, arching a brow.

“If you say so,” Edward replied, kissing my neck and slipping his warm hand underneath my t-shirt. “Hmmm, so soft, Bella.”

“I believe we have a challenge to live up to,” I breathed lowly.

“And what’s that?”

“Making love without making a sound,” I said, waggling my brows.

“Oooooh, the gauntlet’s been thrown down, baby,” Edward snorted. “Game on!”

Suffice it to say, we didn’t keep our promise and made love all night long, not caring who heard us.

xx STARLET xx

The next day, Edward left my condo to head to his apartment. I was sad when he left but understood why he had to. So, I reluctantly let him go. Afterward, Emmett and I went to Eleazar’s office to discuss his case. While we were there, Eleazar told me about James and Jacob’s charges. They had been released on bond. I was pissed off that some judge had released them, but I couldn’t do anything about it. I was grateful that Emmett was staying with me. I had additional protection with my cousin. He was huge and I know he intimidated Jacob.

As I was driving Emmett to pick out a new car, Edward had texted me a picture. It was of his fridge. It was foul and nasty. The power hadn’t gone on right away after the quake in his apartment. All of his food inside the refrigerator had spoiled. Plus, some things had green fuzz on it. Upon seeing that, Edward decided to get a cleaning service to attack his fridge since it was so gross.

His irrational fear of mold also solidified that decision.

_Um, ewwww…_

The following day, I met up with my stylist and chose my dresses for the premiers. I also found tuxedos for Edward to wear as my date and boyfriend. He always looked so good in Gucci and Dior. When I was finished with my stylist, I received a phone call from Edward’s aunt.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Bella,” she said. “It’s Esme.”

“Hey, Esme. How are you doing?” I asked as I walked back to my car. I slid inside and cradled my phone between my face and my shoulder.

“Eh,” she responded. “Things are going forward with the case against Rosalie but there are some issues.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“No. It’s the studio’s issue. They lost her non-disclosure agreement,” Esme huffed. “Sure, they did. Anyhow, that’s not the reason why I’m calling. In a couple of days, it’s Thanksgiving. I’m certain my nephew has yet to ask you but we’d like you and your cousin to join us for Thanksgiving dinner. Tanya, Angela, and Ben are already in for the meal but since I hadn’t heard from you…I can safely assume that Edward has neglected to ask you.”

“He has,” I chuckled. “I’d be honored. Can I bring anything?”

“Just your smiling face and your cousin,” Esme replied.

“There’s got to be something I can bring,” I frowned. “A casserole? A pie?”

“If you insist on bringing something, then I’ll leave it up to you. We’re having turkey and all of the fixin’s,” Esme said. “If you could be there with Edward and Emmett in tow by two; that would be fabulous.”

“We’ll be there, Esme. Thank you for the invitation,” I said. “I’ll give you a call and let you know what I’m bringing when I figure it out. Okay?”

“Sounds great, sweetie. Talk to you later,” Esme sang before she hung up.

With a growl, I tapped out a text to Edward.

_You’re in big trouble, mister! – Dolcezza_

_What did I do? :-/ - E_

_Um, Thanksgiving? Your aunt just called – D_

_Crap. I totally forgot,_ dolcezza _. I’m so sorry. Will you go to Thanksgiving with me and my family? ;-) –E_

_Don’t think that the adorable emoticons will negate the fact that you effed up, Edward Anthony. But, yes, I’ll go with you. Because you forgot, you get to help me figure out what to bring – D_

_I bet my Aunt said to bring nothing, right? – E_

_Yep, but I’m still bringing something. Meet me at the grocery store near my condo. If you’re available… :P – D_

_I’m always available for you, Bella. I’ll be waiting at the entrance for you. Love you – E xoxo_

_Love you, too – D xoxo_

I pocketed my phone and pulled away from the curb. I navigated the streets to the upscale grocery store, Frescos, ten minutes from my condo. Parking next to Edward’s Volvo, I got out of my Audi. I thrust my purse over my shoulder and walked toward the entrance. My man was waiting for me. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie. On his head was a baseball cap. He looked so casual and sexy. “Hi,” I purred, rising to my tiptoes to kiss him. Then, I smacked his chest.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he said, reaching behind his back to give me a single rose. “It slipped my mind. I had been crazy with the shit-ton of scripts that were on my doorstep and dealing with my new celebrity.”

“So that explains the hat?” I asked.

“Yeah. Plus, I need to get a haircut along with a dye job. The dark brown is growing out and it looks like ass,” he grumbled. “It’s on my list of shit to do for tomorrow.”

I nodded, walking inside of the store. We wandered around in the produce section, hand in hand, searching for something to spark our interest for the side dish I was going to make for Thanksgiving. “How about a pie?” Edward suggested, holding up an apple pie.

“Too much work,” I shrugged.

“No. This pie,” he said, holding it out to me.

“I’m making something, Edward,” I snorted. “Hmmmm, how about roasted asparagus?”

“My uncle can’t eat it,” Edward frowned. “He’s had a history of kidney stones and passing those suckers is not pleasant.”

“Yeesh,” I shuddered. “No asparagus.” I wandered around, trying to figure out what to make. I saw a special on sweet potatoes and made the decision to make my mom’s famous sweet potato casserole that was more like a dessert than a side dish. Edward was grinning crookedly as I started picking up the potatoes. “Just be aware…you’re mashing these, stud. Penance for neglecting to tell me about Thanksgiving.”

“Deal,” he nodded.

We worked quickly and picked up all of the ingredients for my side dish. Afterward, Edward came over to my place and had dinner with Emmett and me. I told my cousin about Thanksgiving. He was over the moon happy that Esme had thought about inviting him. Emmett decided to get several bottles of wine for the dinner.

Edward stayed the night and went to the salon that Ginny was associated with to get his hair cut and dyed the following day. When he came back, I was boiling the water for the sweet potatoes. Edward had his bag slung over his shoulder. His hair was back to its unruly bronze mop. I grinned giddily, seeing him back to normal.

“I like it,” I cooed, looking at him unabashedly. “Scratch that…I love it. I wish that you could keep that for the next film.”

“Me, too. I just had Ginny strip the color from my hair and give me a haircut,” he explained. “Where’s Em?”

“Getting the wine and picking up his new car,” I said. “He was bitching and moaning about how he hated my ‘grandma-like’ driving.”

“Please,” Edward chuckled. “You drive like Mario Andretti. Too fast.”

I shrugged slightly before I nodded in agreement. “Apparently it was too slow for Emmett. So, he got a new car.”

Edward slid onto the counter, looking at me. “What did he get?”

“A red one?” I giggled. “I don’t know anything about cars. Jacob was the one who picked out my car that I’m currently driving. I only know what your car is because you made a big stink over getting a Volvo.”

“God, Bella,” Edward laughed. “You are…I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too,” I smirked. “So, you got your muscles ready to mash these potatoes?”

He flexed his arms, grimacing at me. “Primed and ready to go, _dolcezza_ ,” he replied, kissing his bicep. I snorted and checked the potatoes to see if they were done.

“Well, get those muscles ready to go since the potatoes are finished,” I said, gracefully stepping away from the stove. Edward picked up the stockpot, pouring it into the waiting colander in the sink. We worked together to peel the potatoes and put them into the large bowl. After they were all peeled, I handed Edward the potato smasher and he began working on squishing the orange goodness. Once they were no longer ‘potato-shaped,’ Edward switched to my mixer and I added the ingredients: cream, butter, a pinch of sugar and some cinnamon. Spooning the mixture into a casserole dish, I spread it out and put some aluminum foil over the top. All I had to do at Esme’s tomorrow was to put the nut crumble mixture over the top and stick it into the oven.

I put the casserole dish into the fridge when Emmett came barreling through the door. “Bellaboo! You have to see my new car!”

“Holy crap!” I squeaked. “Jesus, Emmett. Turn down the volume!”

“Sorry,” he stage-whispered. “Oh, hey, Eddie.”

Edward growled at him. “Emmy,” he replied.

Emmett rolled his eyes, “Seriously, though. You have to see my new wheels. They are SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!” He grabbed my hand, flipping me over his shoulder. I shrieked as he began sprinting down the hall to the elevator. Edward was laughing as he jogged behind us.

“Emmett, put me down,” I admonished, wriggling in his arms.

“Why? You weigh like two pounds,” Emmett snickered.

I smacked his back, earning grumbling chuckle. Once we were in the basement, Emmett put me down in front of one of my parking spots. There was a very red, very muscly, very Emmett-looking car parked inside. “Wow, Em. It looks great.”

“Is this a 1970 Mustang?” Edward gushed, running his hand over the finish reverently.

“Hells yeah!” Emmett said. “I got the engine all hyped up and this baby purrs like a kitten. You want to go for a spin?”

“I kind of need shoes, Emmett,” I said, pointing to my feet which were bare, on the garage floor. “Yuck.”

Edward chuckled, sweeping me in his arms. “I’ll protect you from the nasty floor germs.”

“My hero,” I giggled. “But, I still need shoes if we’re going anywhere.”

“Crap,” Emmett frowned.

xx STARLET xx

“So, we’re taking separate cars?” Emmett asked. “Why?”

“Emmett, your car is awesome but the backseat is a little small and I’m wearing a dress,” I said, indicating to my gray halter dress. “I don’t want to wear my sweet potato casserole.”

“Aunt Renee’s casserole?” Emmett smirked. “With the pecan and cinnamon crumbles on top?”

“Yes, Emmett.”

“By all means, take a separate car,” Emmett gushed. “That is delicious and I could eat an entire pan of it.”

“It’s all about you, isn’t it, Em?” Edward chuckled, walking out into the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of charcoal gray slacks and a black shirt. “Tie or no tie?”

“Hmmm, do you have your black vest?” I asked. “The one with the pinstripes?” Edward thought and then nodded. “Wear that. It’s a little dressier than just a shirt but not as dressy as a tie.” My sexy man darted back into my bedroom. A few moments later, he reemerged wearing his vest. “Perfect, baby.”

“Thanks, _dolcezza,_ ” he said, kissing my lips. “You look good enough to eat, Bella.” His fingers glided along my bare back. “I’ll be hard-pressed to not want to drag you into my room and feast from your body.”

“Hmmmm,” I grinned. I stood on my tiptoes, nibbling on his ears. “Nothing, baby. I’m wearing nothing underneath this little outfit. You can easily do so. My pussy is yearning for your tongue. It’s one of the things that I’m thankful for this year.”

“Dangerous girl,” he said, pinching my ass. “And I will. Your pussy will be so thoroughly fucked by my tongue and my cock, you’ll be feeling it for days.”

“Porn stars,” Emmett snorted good-naturedly.

 I rolled my eyes and made sure I had everything for casserole. Edward just smirked as he stood behind me, poking me in the ass with his very evident arousal. My cousin grabbed his wine, muttering that he was going to stop at a local florist to pick up something for Esme and he left. “Nothing, _dolcezza?_ You’re not wearing underwear?”

“See for yourself,” I said, cheeking out my ass and wiggling it for him.

“Spread your legs, Bella,” he said, his voice like gravel. I looked at him as I moved my legs further apart. He bent down slightly, running his warm hand up my bare leg. Slowly, my skirt inched up and he caressed my bare ass. “Further apart, Bella.” I complied. His fingers reached between my legs, brushing against my lower lips. I moaned when he flicked my clit a few times. “Already wet, Bella. Do you want me?”

“I’m aching for you,” I purred. “But, we’re running late.”

“I can be fast,” he said as he cupped my sex possessively.

I whimpered. “No, Edward. You can fuck me later,” I panted out. “Besides, I don’t want to be smelling of sex at your aunt’s house. At least, not walking in, smelling of sex.”

“Fine,” he pouted. His hand left my body and he went to grab his car keys from the entryway.

“Aren’t you going to wash your hands?” I asked as I smoothed out my skirt.

“Hell, no,” he said as he slurped his middle finger that was just playing with me between his lips. “Delicious. A hundred times more appetizing than the turkey we’re about to devour.” He held out his hand. I took it and we went down to the parking garage. On the way to Carlisle and Esme’s home, I told Edward our itinerary for our whirlwind trip around the globe. We had a little over a week to get ready for our trip. I explained that his tuxedos would be shipped along with my dresses to each of the premier locations.

A half hour later, we arrived at Carlisle and Esme’s place. Emmett’s car was parked in the driveway. Edward and I walked into the house, balancing the casserole and bag with the crumble in my hands. Inside, we could Emmett’s loud booming laugh. “Jeesh, he makes the windows rattle,” Edward breathed. “He’s so loud.”

“He is but at least he’s happy-ish today,” I shrugged. “Let me bring this into the kitchen.”

“Kay,” Edward replied, kissing my temple. Edward took the casserole from my hand and we wandered into the kitchen. It was filled with everyone. Tanya and Emmett were chattering near the island while Alice was talking with Jasper and Carlisle. Esme was basting the kitchen. “Hey, everyone. Happy Thanksgiving!”

“Edward, Bella! Welcome,” Carlisle said as he hugged both of us. “I’m so glad that you both were able to come.”

“Porn stars,” Emmett coughed. Tanya smacked him. “What? They are.”

“Do you want casserole, Emmett McCarty?” I hissed, pointing my finger at him.

“Yes…” he drawled.

“Then, shut up,” I said, “Or you won’t be getting any of the casserole.”

“Okay, okay,” he grumbled. He shot me a look that was absolutely pitiful. I just arched a brow. He heaved a resigned sigh, nodding somberly.

“Hi, Bella,” Tanya said as she hugged me. “I love your dress. It’s very cute.”

“Thanks. I like your blouse. I think I have it in purple,” I replied, touching her shoulder.

“I wasn’t sure what to wear, so I went with dress pants and this,” she giggled, plucking at her cream blouse. “Hi, Edward.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Tanya,” he said, kissing her cheek. “Thank you for joining us.”

“Esme was kind enough to invite me since my family lives in Alaska and I didn’t want to travel this year,” she explained.

“I like the hair. Ginny did a nice job with it,” I said.

“She did. I’m so happy to not be platinum anymore,” she giggled, fluffing her now toned-down blonde locks.

“Bella,” Esme gushed, pulling me into her arms. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” I whispered, relishing in her warm embrace. She reminded me so much of my mom that I didn’t want to leave her arms. “Thank you again for the invite. I brought sweet potato casserole.”

“Sounds wonderful,” she said, running her fingers through my hair.

Edward and I both got a glass of wine and we settled into the living room. Everyone was scattered, talking about random things. Alice, Esme, Tanya and I were discussing about possibly going shopping at the ass-crack of dawn. I wanted to get some saucy lingerie for my trip. Edward and I may be traveling the entire globe in the span of three and half weeks, but it didn’t mean that we wouldn’t have time for lots and lots of sex.

_Mile high club, anyone?_

Shortly before five, Esme excused herself to get the meal ready to put on the table. I joined her along with Tanya. We both had brought something and needed to put them into the oven. Tanya brought green bean casserole and I had my sweet potato casserole. Thankfully, they both went into the oven at the same temperature, saving us both time. Working together with Esme and Tanya, we got the meal on the table and settled at our seats. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme and Alice on either side. Emmett was seated next to Esme with Tanya next to him. Edward was at the other end of the table with me sitting to his right, next to Jasper.

“Before we eat, we have a tradition of saying what we’re thankful for,” Carlisle said. “Sometimes it’s serious, sometimes it’s funny, but the one thing that your most thankful for in this past year. Esme, would you like to start?”

“Thanks, baby,” she smiled. “The one thing that I’m grateful for is my family. It’s grown so much this year. We have several new faces and I’m so happy for that.” Emmett, Tanya and I blushed, murmuring our thanks to Esme. “Emmett, you go next.”

“Well, right now, I’m thankful for my ‘Stang. However, I’m also thankful for my family, too. Bellaboo, thank you for opening up your home and letting me stay with you while I deal with this business with…Voldemort, also known as my ex-wife. Love you, cuz.”

“Love you, too, Emmett,” I said.

“I’m also grateful for new friends. Edward, thanks for being there for me and Tanya, I appreciate your smile especially now.”

“You’re welcome, Emmett,” Tanya replied, squeezing his shoulder. There was a few beats of silence before Tanya realized that she was next. “Oh! Right…what am I thankful for? I’m thankful for the opportunity to be in this film with everyone here. The circumstances surrounding my casting were unfortunate, but I’ve made so many good friends. I’m thankful for that and for the people sitting here at this table.”

Edward smiled, reaching over to hold my hand. “I’m most thankful for my Bella. My _dolcezza_. For the first time since my parents’ death, I feel whole and loved. Now, don’t get me wrong…I love each of you immensely but I’m so glad that I can finally be with you, Bella. You’re my best friend and so much more.”

I sniffled, staring at him. No one… _no one_ had ever made me feel the way he does. A simple gaze from his golden eyes and a crooked grin was all I needed. “Wow,” I whispered. Edward just blushed and kissed the palm of my hand. “Um, I guess that means that I’m next, right?”

“If my cousin hasn’t dazzled you,” Alice snickered. Edward groaned and stuck his tongue out at Alice. She just giggled.

“Right, so…I’m thankful for so much this year. First off, I’m thankful for my adoptive family. All of you. You’ve welcomed me with open arms and I’m eternally grateful. I’ve always drifted from role to role but I finally feel accepted and loved. Secondly, I’m thankful for Edward. We met as colleagues. Our relationship changed from that of bodyguard and client to friends and then finally, we acknowledged our attraction to each other. I’m so in love with you and I can’t imagine not ever being with you, Edward. Thank you for being my protector, my friend, my lover, and my everything.”

Edward leaned over and kissed my lips softly. “I love you, _dolcezza_ ,” he whispered. I responded in kind.

“Well, I don’t know I’m supposed to follow _that,_ ” Jasper snorted. “Lovesick fools.”

“Porn stars,” Emmett coughed again. Esme glared at him while Tanya smacked his head.

Jasper laughed and turned to the table, “I’m thankful for everyone here. I’m also thankful Alice and her unending patience with my crazy ass. Now, I’m not as cheesy as Masen, but I’m going to borrow quote from one of my favorite movies. Ali, wildcat, you complete me…”

“Oh, Jazzy,” Alice breathed. “You complete me, too.”

“Are you two for real?” Emmett asked, arching a brow. “I think I’m going to gag.”

Alice wrinkled her nose, tossing a napkin at Emmett. “I’m going to pummel you, McCarty. Jazzy and I have been together for a long time. Jeesh!” Emmett snickered. “In addition to being thankful for you, Jazzy, I’m also thankful for Jimmy Choo, Christian Louboutin, and every other designer that makes me look beautiful.”

“You’re already beautiful,” Esme chided.

“More beautiful,” Alice amended, winking at her mom. “Dad, you’re last.”

“Well, like all of you had mentioned, I’m grateful for our new extended family. I’m also grateful for the end of the _Midnight Dawn Saga_ film being a wrap. It was a fun shoot but incredibly challenging with the earthquake and recasting drama. I’m looking forward to the wrap party in a couple of weeks after Bella’s tour for Snow White. Lots of alcohol will be consumed, that’s for damn sure. Anyhow, thank you all for your patience and dealing with my insanity. Enough yammering, let’s eat!”

“Yes!” Emmett bellowed, giving a fist pump. Esme laughed as she began making a plate for everyone, passing them around the table. Soon, our plates were filled with all of the delicious food that Esme, Tanya and I had made. Dinner was quiet because we were all stuffing our faces. At this rate, I may not fit in my gowns for the premiers. Even now, the dress I was wearing was getting snug around the waist.

After dinner, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper did the dishes while the rest of us were hanging out in the living room. I noticed that Tanya and Emmett were getting cozier and cozier on the loveseat. He was blushing as he was carrying on his conversation with her. Edward had walked into the living room. He had a smirk on his face. “I’m going to borrow my girlfriend for a few,” he said.

Emmett covered his mouth, preparing to make some remark but Tanya pinched his arm. He glowered at her while she gave him an equally as menacing stare. Edward laughed as we walked up the stairs and into his room. “Why are we disappearing for a bit?” I asked.

“For a couple of reasons,” Edward said. “The first one is this.” He leaned down, brushing his lips against mine sweetly. I moaned as I reached up to his hair, twining my fingers into the silken strands. His tongue slid between my lips and languidly danced with mine. He kissed my lips three times before pulling back and looking at me. “I wanted to kiss you without Emmett’s razzing about us being ‘porn stars.’”

“I agree. Though, Tanya has him figured out,” I snickered. “She keeps smacking him whenever he makes some snide remark.”

“She does,” Edward said. “Do you also notice that they’ve been getting closer and closer as the night progresses?”

“I have,” I said. “My guess is that by Christmas, they’ll be a couple. I also hope that by Christmas, Emmett’s out of my condo.”

“How is he as a roommate?” Edward asked.

“Ugh,” I groaned. “Such a guy. He leaves the seat up; he farts; he walks around naked and for the love…he’s such a slob! I’d rather you be my roomie.”

“Perhaps,” Edward murmured, nuzzling my neck with his lips. “Now, back to disappearing…my first reason was to kiss you. The second reason is this…” He leaned over and grabbed black box. “Before you freak out, I didn’t spend a dime.”

“What did you do?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

“It’s a little something for you to wear with your gowns while on tour,” he said, handing me the box. “They were my mom’s. My dad gave them to her for their wedding anniversary before they died.”

“Edward…” I whispered. “I can’t…”

“Yes, you can,” he said, pushing the box into my lap and putting my hands on top of it. “My mom would have loved you and she would have wanted you to have this. Besides, I can’t wear it. Too feminine for my masculine physique.”

“Oh, Lord,” I snorted. I opened up the box and inside was a beautiful ruby necklace and matching earrings. “Holy…Edward! This is way too much.”

“I want you to have it, _dolcezza._ You can wear it for the premiers and know that I’m right next to you,” Edward explained, lightly running his fingers over the gems. “My mom wore it once for some fancy party. She loved getting dolled up and now, you can do the same.”

“I’ll wear them as often as I can,” I vowed. “I’ve got a few black dresses and a few red dresses. I can wear this with those but the blue and purple gowns will be not be good.”

“If you wear them once, I’ll be happy, Bella,” he replied, kissing my forehead.

“Thank you,” I said, closing the box. “They’re beautiful and I’m honored that you would want me to wear them.”

“Good,” Edward said. “Now, there is one more thing that I want to talk to you about. The third reason why I wanted to be alone.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, my lease is up after the first of the year,” he began, his ears turning a furious red. “I was thinking that…shit…I can’t say it. I mean…”

“Do you want to move in together?” I asked.

“Um, yeah,” he said, smiling boyishly at me. “We’ve both got some down time after the wrap party before we begin our next projects.”

“Have you decided? What script are you doing?”

“The circus one,” Edward blushed. “It starts filming in late May. What about you?”

“ _Anna Karenina_ but it won’t start filming until the fall in Budapest,” I answered. “So, if you want to move in, do you want to move into the condo or get something a little more substantial?”

“Like a house?” Edward asked, his blush returning. I nodded. “That sounds good. It can be truly _ours_. You know?”

“Yeah,” I whispered. “Let’s do it, Edward. Let’s move in together. Get a house. Build a future.”

“Build a family,” he murmured reverently. “I love you, _dolcezza.”_

“I love you, too, Edward,” I said as I covered my mouth with his. Our kiss started soft and sweet but quickly turned into something more frantic and frenetic. Edward’s hands slipped underneath my skirt and he rediscovered my bare ass.

“Oh, fuck, baby. We need to get home,” he said.

“What about here?” I asked, blinking innocently.

“I want to hear you scream, Isabella,” he purred. “Home. Now.”

**A/N: Quasi cliffie…but a good one. We’re going to have some smexy times with Bodyguardward and Starella. Then, we’re going to have the premiers all over the world. Eleven cities in three and half weeks. Madness, I tell you. Complete and total madness. Then, we’re going to have the wrap party for _Midnight Dawn_ and the ensuing drama/angst. **

**Some pictures for this chapter will be on my blog. The link is in my profile. Additionally, you can find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Pic teases are posted there, too. As always, I’d like some loving…Please? ;-)**

 


	15. Strawberries and Cream, with a side of Chocolate

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of _Twilight._ I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. Also, thanks to Edwardsouthern Bella and Sher Lynn for their help with the smexy times. I needed some extra perviness and they stepped up to the plate. **

**Normally, I’m not one to beg for reviews, but I’d like some more loving with this story…I’m not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**We’re going to have some smexy times with Bodyguardward and Starella. Then, we’re going to have the premier in LA and NYC. The remaining cities will be in Bella’s POV along with some more sexy times and leading up to the wrap party for _Midnight Dawn_ and unfortunately, angst. **

**Chapter Fifteen: Strawberries and Cream, with a side of Chocolate**

**EPOV**

“I want to hear you scream, Isabella,” I growled seductively. She let out a strangled whimper. “Home. Now.” I grabbed her hand, dragging her back to the living room. I had her jewelry tucked under my arm.

“Edward, what’s your hurry?” Emmett asked, smirking like a dolt.

“No hurry,” I said, giving him a crooked grin. “We’re going to go. Bella’s got some last minute packing before her whirlwind tour around the globe for the Snow White movie. Right, _dolcezza?_ ”

“Right,” she said, plastering on her fake, ‘Hollywood’ smile. She wanted out of there as much as I did. God, it was taking all of my power to not rip off my pants and bury myself into her body right now. BUT, that would be awkward. We’re standing in my aunt and uncle’s living room, surrounded by our friends and family, on Thanksgiving. Public fucking would not be a wise decision.

“When are you leaving, Bella?” Carlisle asked, his eyes twinkling knowingly.

“Right after the premier on November 28th,” she said. “Early flight the following morning to go to New York City.  From there, we travel to London and Europe.”

_Uncle C, stop it. I want to go home and fuck my girl. No more small talk._

“If you’re leaving on the 28th, you’ve got plenty of time,” Alice said, looping her arm with Bella’s. “We need to talk about Christmas and the wrap party for _Midnight Dawn_.”

“Alice, we have party planners and such for the wrap party,” Carlisle snickered. “Christmas is six weeks away.”

“Ali, Bella is quite anal about packing,” I hissed out, shooting my cousin a glare. _Back off, dwarf._ “You should have seen her condo before we left to film Snow White for the eight week shoot in Ireland. It was, um, interesting.” Bella snorted, smacking my arm. “Really, we’re going to go.”

“Porn stars,” Emmett coughed. Tanya grumbled, squeezing Emmett’s nipple. “OUCH! What? They are!”

“I understand about packing. I’m the same way,” Esme said, hugging Bella. “When we have our premier for _Midnight Dawn_ , I’ll be packing for a month ahead of time. You go and finish up, okay?”

“Thanks, Esme,” Bella said, giving her an appreciative smile. I wanted to kiss my aunt and hug her close but the boner I had going on in my dress pants would become quite evident. Not to mention quite weird as well. I gave a cursory wave before dragging Bella away from my family, um, OUR family and to my car.

I could tell that Bella was nervous or anxious. In the car, she opened the window and took out a cigarette. She began smoking as she sat next to me, shifting in the soft leather. “You okay, baby?”

“Fine,” she answered, shooting me a look. Her eyes were darkened with passion and desire. Her legs were rubbing against each other. “Just wanting to be home. Now.”

“I’m driving as fast as I can,” I answered. “I know you’re excited, _dolcezza_ but you can’t come until I say so. Spread your legs.”

“What?”

“Spread your legs,” I repeated, watching her out of the corner of my eye to see if she complied. With a sigh/moan, Bella did just that, angrily smoking her cigarette. I chuckled as I sped down the highway, bringing us closer to her condo. Twenty-five minutes later, I was parking in the garage. I turned to Bella and arched a brow. “Once we get upstairs, I want you to strip off your clothes and wait for me on your bed, seated on your knees.”

“Okay,” Bella replied, her voice unsure. “What are you going to be doing?”

“Getting things ready,” I answered, pressing a kiss to her ear. “Nothing on. No jewelry, no clothing and pull your hair back away from your face. Do you understand, _dolcezza?_ ”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Also, you cannot touch yourself while you wait for me. If you do, we will not ‘play,’” I said, giving her a stern glare. Her deep brown eyes widened. She nodded eagerly. “Good.” I got up and assisted her out of the car. The ride up to her condo was tension-filled. Sexual tension. I wasn’t helping matters with my roaming hands. My fingertips grazed along Bella’s arms, down her back, under her skirt and along the curve of her ass. Bella was arching toward my hand, whimpering quietly. “I promise you will come, Isabella. You will be screaming my name. All. Night. Long.”

“Fuck,” she panted. “What about Emmett?”

“I think he’s staying with Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme,” I answered. The elevator door opened and I strode out of the elevator. I twined my fingers with Bella’s, leading her down the hallway to her condo. She was in a daze. Her pale skin was flushed and her eyes were glazed over. I chuckled darkly at her condition. She was completely aroused and unaware of her surroundings. I unlocked the door, guiding her inside. “Completely naked, Isabella. Kneeling on the bed, ready for me.”

She nodded as she walked through the open door of her condo. I watched her as she stumbled to her bedroom, unzipping her dress as she walked. I turned when she slipped inside of her bedroom, nearly skipping to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door, swiping what I wanted: strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Furrowing my brow, I thought that what I had planned would be better in the kitchen. Undoubtedly, this was going to get messy. Really messy.

I hope Bella is not too attached to her sheets.

Taking a few calming breaths, I took my goodies and quietly strode to the back of Bella’s condo. I placed my booty in the guest bathroom, hiding it from view. I also grabbed the tie I was going to wear along with an additional sash from my bag placed inside of the guest room. Inside of Bella’s room was a vision of beauty, lust and sex. She was perched on her bed, completely naked and waiting for me. Her pert breasts were pebbled with arousal. On the tops of her thighs was clear evidence of her excitement. Her eyes were closed and her fists were resting on top of her legs. “So beautiful,” I purred, staring at her.

Her eyes snapped open. Her red lips curled back in a seductive, sexy smile. “I followed your instructions, baby.”

“You did,” I said as I moved slowly toward her. I ran my finger along her collarbone. Her pale skin erupted in gooseflesh. “Do you trust me, Isabella?”

“Of course, Edward,” she murmured, looking up at me.

“Lay back, my love,” I commanded gently. “Put your arms above your head.” She did as I asked without any questions. I removed all of the pillows and tied her wrists together. Then, I tied her bound wrists to the headboard. “Is that too tight?”

“No,” she answered, wriggling her arms to show that she was indeed comfortable.

“If you feel any discomfort, let me know, Isabella,” I said, tracing my finger down the apple of her cheek. “I don’t want you to be in pain.”

“I will,” she smiled. I returned her grin, holding up the black sash in my hands. “What’s that?”

“You can’t touch me. You can’t see me,” I explained. She frowned deeply. “No sad face. It’s for the fun before I fuck you into oblivion.”

“What are you going to do?” she asked.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” I quipped. I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers. “I won’t hurt you, Bella.”

“I know you won’t,” she breathed against my mouth. I growled lowly, sliding my tongue between her lips. I moved my hand down her lithe body until I reached to the sensitive part of her belly below her navel. “Fuck, baby. Lower. Feel me, please!”

“Only to see how fucking wet you are, Isabella,” I said gruffly, moving my fingertips closer and closer to her pussy. Lightly, I ran my forefinger and ring finger along her outer folds. They were drenched.

“Don’t tease me so,” she moaned. “Feel my pussy.”

“Like this?” I asked as I slid my middle finger inside of her tight body. “Fuck, baby. I’ve never felt you this wet.” I looked down between her legs, pulling out my finger. It was glistening from her sweet nectar. “See?”

“I’ve been like this since you’ve demanded we go home,” she replied, moving her legs together. Gently, I swatted her thigh. “Ungh…Edward, I need you. Fuck me. Make me come.”

“All in good time, Isabella,” I said, slipping my finger inside of my mouth. I tasted her arousal from my fingertip. The sweetness of her juices erupted on my tongue. I wanted to spread her legs, bury my face between them and tongue fuck until she was squirting her release all over my body. Finishing tasting my girl, I removed my finger from my mouth. I picked up the sash and held it up. “Ready?”

She bit her lip and nodded. Leaning down, I pressed my mouth to hers. We kissed for a few moments before I pulled away and covered her brown eyes with the sash. Carefully, I tied the sash behind her head, knotting it so it would not come apart during our ‘play.’ “Okay?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Good,” I replied, brushing my lips along the column of her neck. “I’ll be back, _dolcezza._ Don’t go anywhere.”

“Edward,” she chided, a sardonic grin spreading over her gorgeous face. I snickered and darted out of the bedroom. I stripped down to my boxer briefs, tossing my clothes into the duffle bag in the guest room. I picked up my goodies from the bathroom and went back into Bella’s bedroom. Seeing her trussed up on the bed, completely naked and vulnerable made me painfully hard. The trust she put in me was undeniable and that made me feel good.

“You okay, my love?” I asked as I set down the strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce on the chest at the end of the bed.

“Fucking turned on,” she giggled.

“Me too, Bella,” I groaned, walking to my girl. “But, my needs are inconsequential to what you need, my love.” I leaned down, pressing my lips to her ear. “You need to come, right?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“And you will. After my fun. Our fun,” I chuckled, biting down on her ear. I moved back and opened up the container of whipped cream. I shook the can, squirting some of the white, creamy goodness in between her breasts.

“Holy shit! That’s cold!” Bella squealed. She bucked at the sensation.

“Be careful, Isabella,” I admonished lightly. “You don’t want to make a mess, right?”

“No,” she squeaked out.

“Then, let me prepare my dessert,” I said as I continued squirting the whipped cream over her chest, belly and right above her dripping sex. Next, I drizzled chocolate sauce on top of the whipped cream. I picked up the bowl of strawberries, sitting down on the bed. “This looks so much more appetizing than the pumpkin pie my aunt made. I think it’s all in the presentation.” I dipped a strawberry into the whipped cream and chocolate sauce between her breasts. I bit down on the berry, moaning at the flavor. It wasn’t like the strawberries were delicious but it was the combination of tasting it with a mixture of the whipped cream and chocolate sauce from Bella’s skin. “Would you like try some?”

“Please,” she begged.

I finished my strawberry and dipped another one, placing it near Bella’s mouth. “Bite, love,” I encouraged. She bit down on the red fruit, some of the juice dribbling down her chin. I leaned down and licked the juice from her fragrant skin. “I don’t want anything going to waste, my love. Would you like more?”

“More than anything,” she breathed, licking her lips. I fed her another strawberry as my hand glided along the smooth skin of her thighs. “Dear, GOD…Edward, you’re tormenting me.”

“Not intentionally,” I grinned as I continued caressing her skin while feeding my girl strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate. Once the bowl was empty, I straddled her legs. There was still a fair amount of whipped cream on her body. Most of the cream was gone from her chest but the rest was abundant on her lower belly and just above her pussy. I slowly ran my hands along her arms, ghosting my fingertips underneath her breasts. She writhed underneath me, arching toward my touch.

I moved further down her body and spread her legs so I could lick the remaining whipped cream and chocolate sauce off her delectable body. With open-mouthed kisses, I moved along her torso. My tongue lapped the cream from her pale skin. She moved uncontrollably against my mouth and touch. My mouth licked and nipped at her body until I cleaned her belly of all of the cream.

I looked down between her legs. Her arousal was pouring out of her. This erotic feast of whipped cream and strawberries had ignited her body. My mouth watered for her flavor to be on my tongue. I craved that more than the fruit. Leaning forward, I nuzzled her inner thigh. I inhaled her essence, causing my cock to stir in my boxer briefs. I placed soft, barely-there kisses to her inner thighs and everywhere but her pussy.

“Edward! MORE! I need more! Please fuck me,” Bella screamed, pulling on her restraint above her head.

“I need to finish my dessert,” I said, looking up at my girl. “The strawberries and cream were just the beginning. This,” I cupped her sex with my hand, “is the finale, baby. There will be no part of you that will not be tasted by my tongue, felt by my fingers or exploding with ecstasy.” With a snarl, I ran my tongue along the length of her slit. Her earthy flavor coated my tongue, earning a guttural groan from me. Bella arched off the bed, screaming my name repeatedly. One swipe of my tongue and Bella was coming all over my face. “Give it to me, Isabella. Now.”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” she moaned, bucking her hips against my face. My nose was pressed against her clit as my tongue was reaching inside of her, tasting her release right from the source. I kept my mouth on her as I move my hand to her body. Easily, I slid my fingers inside of her pussy, feeling her clenching muscles. I flicked her clit with my tongue, curling my fingers inside. “Oh, GOD!”

“Not God. I’m Edward,” I quipped, biting down on her clit. Her head popped up and I just knew behind the blindfold, she was glaring at me. I chuckled, continuing my kissing of her sex to make her come again.

It didn’t take long. With my fingers, my mouth and my sounds, Bella was screaming my name again within fifteen minutes of me devouring her pussy. It was an intense orgasm. I could feel her body clamp around my fingers and I was doused slightly with her release. I fucking loved it.

I removed my fingers from her body and languidly pressed soft, loving kisses along her sweaty and sticky body. I could still taste the residue of the whipped cream, chocolate and strawberries on her flushed skin. I covered her body with mine, hovering just over her mouth. “I love you, _dolcezza,_ ” I murmured.

“I love you, too,” she breathed, pulling at her restraints. I reached up, untying her wrists from the headboard. Then, I removed her blindfold. She blinked a few times before focusing on my face. “Hi,” she beamed.

“Satisfied?” I snickered.

“Very much so,” she giggled. “You, my dear sir, are not, though.” She wriggled beneath me, rubbing her body along my swollen cock. “Perhaps I should return the favor with my mouth, Mr. Masen.”

“Oh no. I want to feel your pussy around me, Miss Swan,” I smirked.

With a grin, Bella shoved down my boxer briefs with her feet. I kicked them off the rest of the way. Her hot little hand wrapped around me. “Oh, FUCK!” I spat.

“That’s the idea,” she giggled. She pushed me off of her and turned around. With another set of giggles, she waved her ass at me enticingly. “Come and get it, baby.”

I moaned loudly, sitting up on my haunches. I spread her ass cheek, lightly smacking them with my hand. “Naughty girl,” I chuckled darkly. “What if I wanted to fuck you, staring at your face?”

“You wouldn’t have released me if you still wanted control,” she purred. “Take me, Edward. Fuck me. You know you want to.”

“Yes, I do,” I growled, picking her up so her body was pressed against me. I turned her head, kissing her aggressively. I cupped her pussy as I fucked her mouth with my tongue. “You ready, my Bella?”

“Yes,” she whimpered.

“Good,” I answered, shoving her back down. She landed on her elbows, waving her ass at me. I ran my cock along her folds, taunting her with my hardness. Feeling how wet she was caused me to lose my control. I needed to be inside of her. I needed to be inside of her NOW! So, I lined myself up with her entrance and with one powerful thrust of my hips, we were one. I grunted like an animal once we were joined. To feel her silken walls hug my body was overbearing and I will never, _ever_ tire of it. “Oh, my Bella!”

“I know,” she panted, wriggling her ass. “It just gets better and better, Edward. Give it all to me, baby. Please?”

“Gladly, _dolcezza_ ,” I purred, grabbing hold of her hips. I raised my right leg and began pounding into her tight pussy. The sound of our skin slapping against each other was the only sounds in the room, save for our moans and grunts. Taking her from behind was always so amazing. I was so deep inside of her body. I could feel every inch of her. Plus, the visual of my cock sliding in and out of her entrance was the best aphrodisiac. Physically seeing our coupling in addition to feeling it was sensory overload.

Then, Bella reached between her legs, rubbing her clit. I could feel her fingers graze my shaft with each thrust in and out of her pussy. I guided her so she was upright. Our fingers, together, worked her clit while I massaged her breast. Bella turned her head, kissing my lips soundly. I moved my hand, clamping it around her hip. I moved faster in and out of her, feeling my release build in my stomach. My balls were so tight and I knew that I was close. “Bella, I’m…please say that you’re close, love.”

“Yes,” she panted against my lips. She pulled back and her eyes were dilated, her lips were pink and swollen and her chest was heaving, causing her breasts to bounce delightfully. “Look in my eyes as you come, Edward. See how much I love you.”

“Oh…baby,” I whimpered, cupping her face with my hand. “I love you with all of my heart, my soul, my body…everything.”

“Edward,” she breathed, pressing her lips to mine in a sweet kiss. “I’m…I’m coming.”

“Yes,” I said gruffly, holding her around her waist so I could pump into her faster. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” We both screamed as I pulsed inside of her, filling her with my release. Her fingers were gripping my arm, digging into my skin. I kept moving, trying to keep the feeling of my Bella surrounding me as long as I could. However, my body, as exhausted as it was, didn’t stay inside of my girl for very long. I slipped out, frowning at the feeling. Bella also whimpered. She hated it as much as I did.

“Wow, baby,” she purred as she slumped against me.

“I know,” I said as I kissed her neck. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you more, Edward,” she said, reaching up to ruffle my sweaty hair. “But, I need a shower. I’m all sticky.”

“I can imagine,” I snickered.

“That’s because a certain someone used my body as a plate,” she giggled.

“Best plate ever,” I snarled as I got off the bed, slinging her over my shoulder. Our shower, there was some cleaning but mostly more smexy times.

I really hoped that Emmett was staying with my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle.

xx STARLET xx

The rest of weekend passed in a blur. Bella and I spent most of it naked, making love to one and another. Emmett actually hung out with Alice and Jasper until his return on Monday. He explained that he was meeting with a real estate agent, hoping to find something permanent relatively quickly. Bella and I began searching for places as well. We decided to focus our search near Angela’s neighborhood. They had the security that Bella needed and I desired along with fairly traditional homes which we both wanted. Neither Bella nor I wanted a massively huge mansion. At most, we wanted five bedrooms.

We actually found a few places, making arrangements to meet with a realtor on Tuesday and Wednesday. After our appointment with the realtor, we had narrowed it down to four properties. The first one was a Spanish style home in the Hollywood Hills. It had a gate and set far back off the road. The second one was a bit gaudier, but had all of the security features that we both wanted, plus a pool. The third home was a ‘showplace’ with gray stone on the exterior but it had a French chateau feel to it. The last one was the least desirable but probably the most affordable. It was also a Spanish style home but minus the gate and security features.

In our discussions, we also decided that we were going to keep Bella’s condo. It was pretty centrally located to all of the movie studios and Angela’s office. Besides, Bella owned it outright, having paid for it with the paycheck from her first lead role in a feature film.

The day before the premier, I decided to stay at my apartment. Bella had to get up early for some press for the movie, then she had to get beautified. Personally, she could have shown up in a pair of sweatpants and one of my hoodies and I’d think she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. Bella wasn’t happy with this plan, but she needed her beauty sleep and for me NOT to be in her hair.

I spent the majority of the time prior to getting ready cleaning my apartment. I also purchased some boxes, loading up items that I know I wouldn’t need. Regardless, after the first of the year, I would not be living here. I’d be living with my girl and building a future. Creating a family.

A family with Bella.

Babies…with my Bella, my _dolcezza_. An adorable little girl that was a mirror image of my love.

God, I’m such a pansy. I’d like to _marry_ her first before we start popping out kids.

Shortly before four, Angela called me to remind me to wear the Gucci tuxedo for this premier. She also told me that the limo would pick me up four-thirty. I quickly showered, shaved and attacked my hair with some gel. Once I was done with that, I put on a pair of black boxer briefs, my tuxedo pants and a shirt. Even though I wasn’t Bella’s bodyguard, I clipped my ankle holster under my pant leg, just in case. With such a public forum, Jacob or James could show up. As far as I knew, they were still involved in the business and had every right to be there. I didn’t agree with that, but it was the sad truth.

I finished getting ready. As I was spraying on some cologne, my cell phone rang and it was the limo driver. I grabbed my keys, wallet and cell phone, darting downstairs. The limo driver opened the door for me and I slid into the backseat. Angela was seated in the back, tapping away on her phone. “Hi, Edward,” she said, not looking up from her phone.

“Hey, Ang,” I snickered. “Everything okay?”

“Just checking you and Bella into your flights, verifying hotel reservations and making sure that your clothes arrive at each location,” she said, growling at her phone. “Stupid touch screen.”

“Need some help?”

“Nah, I’m good. I just have these fat fingers, making it difficult to type on this thing,” she shrugged, putting her phone into her clutch.

“And this is why I’m sticking with this until it dies,” I snorted, holding up my old flip phone from when I was in college.

“You don’t have a smart phone?” Angela teased.

“Nope. My phone is as dumb as they come,” I chuckled. “It makes phone calls and I have to tap through each letter to text. It’s archaic.”

“I’m surprised Bella hasn’t gotten you an iPhone or something,” Angela giggled.

“She’s tried but I don’t want it. Like I said, I’ll stick with this until it dies or I have to get a new phone,” I shrugged, slipping my cell phone into my pants pocket.

“How goes the house hunt?” Angela asked.

“We’ve narrowed it down to four choices. We just need to figure out which one is the best for us,” I said. “I’m partial to the one that looks like a French Chateau but Bella likes the home with the pool. I don’t know.”

“Have you made offers?”

“We’ve made offers on all four places. We’re waiting to hear from the owners,” I answered. “We’ll see what happens.”

The limo pulled up to Bella’s condo. I graciously went up to her place to pick up my special girl. She did not deserve a phone call, dictating for her to come downstairs. I wanted to personally escort her to the limo and be on her arm all throughout the evening. I knocked on her door, waiting patiently for her to open up. “Coming!” she shouted, her voice husky and sexy. It made my dick twitch in my Gucci trousers.

“Relax your scrawny ass, Swan.  I’ll get the door,” Ginny barked. “You’ll get all flushed and sweat off my creation.”

“Shut up!” Bella laughed.

Ginny opened the door, giving me a smirk. “Cinderella is missing a shoe. How are you doing, Edward?” she asked, giving me a wry grin.

“I’m excellent,” I answered, kissing Ginny’s cheek. “Yourself?”

“Eh,” she shrugged. “I’m not looking forward to this three week tour of the globe, but I’m getting paid really well.  Go me!”

“Dork,” I snorted.

“Hey, you’re part of that package. I have to make you pretty, too, Masen.”

“I think I did pretty well for tonight, yeah?” I asked, slowly turning. “I even put that shit in my hair.”

“You’ll do. But, New York? You’re getting a haircut and those nails are atrocious!” she said, scrutinizing my hands. I rolled my eyes, ripping my hand from hers. She stuck her tongue out and I did the same. “Bella! Come on, girl! You’re going to make your date, who looks mighty fine, late for your premier!”

“FOUND it!” Bella squealed, hopping on one foot as she slid on her red heel on. She was wearing a strapless black dress that had a train and a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was curled and pinned over her right shoulder. Adorning her neck and ears were my mother’s earrings and necklace. I gasped quietly, seeing them on her. I bit my lip to quell tears from falling down my cheeks as the memory of my mom wearing flooded my memory. Bella straightened and looked at me. Quietly, she walked toward me, wiping my cheek. “You look so handsome, Edward.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” I choked out.

“Don’t cry, baby,” she murmured.

“I know,” I chuckled, wiping my face. “Just seeing you wear that…made me miss her, made me love you more…it was emotional overload. I promise I’ll pull it together.”

“You don’t have to,” she said, swiping her thumb under my eye. “I get it. I really do.”

“I know, _dolcezza,_ ” I whispered, taking her palm and kissing it softly. “You really do look absolutely gorgeous. The dress is perfect and the jewelry truly adds to it.”

“It’s classic,” Bella said, running her fingers along the rubies.

“Guys, I hate to burst your emotional bubble of gooeyness, but you have to go. Angela is barking mad,” Ginny said, waving her cell phone. “You’re already fifteen minutes late PLUS there’s traffic.” Ginny arched a brow, pointing to the door. “Hurry it up, kids!”

Bella rolled her eyes and picked up her red jeweled clutch. Inside of it were her keys, cell phone, cigarettes and a lighter. “Ginny, I need my lip gloss. The red stuff?”

“Got it,” Ginny replied, handing Bella a long, rectangular tube. “Have fun and don’t get too schnockered at the party afterward. You’ve got an early flight tomorrow and some press junkets as soon as you land. Not to mention the premier tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bella said, waving a dismissive hand. “Come on, baby. Let’s go and get this over with.”

I offered her my arm and we left her condo. Ginny was going to clean up, finishing the packing for us. The ride down to the first floor was quiet. I was still trying to calm down from seeing Bella in my mom’s jewelry. I never expected her to wear it at the premier in Los Angeles. The fact that she did, floored me.

I helped Bella into the limo, only to be screamed at by Angela. She was hissing about our tardiness. Bella just nodded while I spaced out. There was nothing that could be done, really. Bella couldn’t help losing her shoe. We couldn’t control the traffic.

When all was said and done, we managed to get to the premier with no problem whatsoever. We got out of the limo and together, Bella and I walked along the red carpet. Instead of walking as bodyguard and client, we were walking as a couple. Bella’s hand was clasped in mine as she smiled for the paparazzi. I stood next to her, smiling that I had this gorgeous creature on my arm. During the interviews, Bella dragged me next to her and acknowledged me as her boyfriend several times. She was amazing and she was _mine._

At the final interviewer, I was asked a few questions, which shocked me. The woman asked about our relationship and the _Midnight Dawn_ movie. I was straightforward and vague at the same time. Yes, I was with Bella and I loved her with all of my heart. They didn’t need to know that within the first ten minutes of saying ‘I love you’ we were making love in her bedroom. Long story short, we love each other. Very much.

Afterward, we went inside and I was separated from Bella. She walked up on the stage of the theater with the director and her two costars to introduce the movie. I sat down in one of the assigned seats for Bella and me. She introduced the movie with grace and poise with the right amount of humility as well. They finished with the introduction. The lights went down and the movie flickered to life. Bella slid into the seat next to me, lacing her fingers with mine. “Don’t hate it,” she hissed in my ear.

“Never, love,” I replied, kissing her temple.

She wrapped her arms around my bicep, snuggling against me. I held her close as we watched her movie _Snow White and the Wicked Queen_. It was not what expected, honestly. It was better. Bella was excellent in this romantic adventure movie. She played the part of Snow White perfectly, with the perfect blend of innocence and attitude. Coupled with extraordinary special effects, the movie was nothing short of amazing.

But, I was also fairly biased.

When the movie was over, the audience applauded. Bella blushed and stood up with the director and her two costars again. They cheered as they waved. Then, security ushered us out the back of the theater since the crowd was growing slightly unruly. We all got into our waiting limos and drove to some swanky restaurant for a small premier party. It was perfect since neither Bella nor I ate any food prior to the movie. Me, I forgot…Bella was just too nervous. At the party, we shared a plate of some delicious appetizers and drank some champagne to celebrate the premier.

My cell phone rang from my pocket. I took it out, not recognizing the number. “Hello?” I asked.

“Is this Edward Masen?” asked a female voice. “This is Jordyn Brody.”

“Speaking.”

“Yeah, hello. Um, you and your girlfriend put an offer on my house that I have for sale in the Palisades. Are you still interested?”

“We put several offers out yesterday. Which one is it?” I asked, taking Bella out onto the patio of the restaurant.

“White home with a pool,” she replied. “Four thousand square feet…”

“Right, I remember now,” I chuckled. “Let me put you on speaker. My girlfriend is standing with me.”

“Sure,” she said.

“Go ahead,” I explained. Bella was nestled next to me, shivering slightly in the late November cold.

“Well, I’d like to accept your offer,” the woman said. “I’ve had several offers but none were as enticing as yours.”

“So, we can move in after the first of the year?” Bella asked. “Close on December 19th?”

“Yes. I’ve already moved out. It’s empty and ready for whomever to move in. But, then again, you know that since you’ve walked through it,” she laughed. “I’ve signed the paperwork and sent it to your realtor. I wanted to contact you in person to say that I accepted your offer. Thank you!”

“No, thank you,” I said, grinning eagerly. “We truly appreciate your taking our offer.”

“I’m happy to be rid of it. I bought it on a whim but found that I did not care for Los Angeles weather. So, I moved back home with my long-time partner, Brynn, in New York City. I hope you are happy there.”

“We will be,” Bella squealed.

“I’m glad. You both have a wonderful Christmas and we’ll be in touch soon,” Jordyn said.

I hung up my phone, looking down at Bella. She was blinking in disbelief. “We’re home owners, _dolcezza_ ,” I said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “We got the house.”

“The house I wanted,” she frowned.

“Bella, we could live in a box on Hollywood Boulevard. I’d be happy just so long as I was with you,” I chuckled against her curled hair.

“Well, we’re not going to live in a box on Hollywood Boulevard. We’re going to live in a nice home in the Pacific Palisades,” Bella yelled, jumping into my arms. I was as excited as her to own a home together. I kissed the shit out of her until the director called us into the restaurant to toast the first round of positive reviews.

I know Bella and I could care less about the reviews. We had our house.

Our home.

xx STARLET xx

We didn’t get to sleep after the party. Slipped underneath Bella’s door was the contract from the realtor. Emmett must have signed for it while we were at the premier and the party. We read through it and signed our names at nearly one in the morning. I used part of my inheritance from when my parents died for the earnest money. I transferred it to my checking account, (thank goodness for online banking) writing out the check for the contract. Then, we spent the rest of the night celebrating by making love.

The next morning was brutal as I tried to fax off the contract to the realtor and get a courier to pick up the check along with the hard copy of the contract. We could have had Emmett drop it off, but I didn’t honestly trust him. Nor did Bella. Emmett was a great guy but a bit of a ditz.  He’d probably wipe his ass with the check or something.

_Try explaining that to the realtor…ewww._

The courier arrived five minutes before we were supposed to leave for the airport. I handed him the contract and check, asking for verification once it was delivered.

_There was a fifty-thousand dollar check in there, bucko. You lose it…I’ll kick your scrawny, pimply ass. After I make you pay for the check you lost._

The lack of sleep didn’t help my anxiety about handing over the check to a twenty year old courier. Alas, I handed it over, demanding that the courier guard it with his life. He quivered as I stared him down, nodding that he would drop it off as soon as he left, forgoing the other stops he had to make. I handed him a hundred dollar tip, sending him on his way.

Shortly after the courier left, the limo arrived to take us to the airport. Our dress clothes were being shipped or brought with Ginny. All we needed to bring was casual and business casual wear for publicity junkets and any sightseeing. Bella was insistent on seeing some attractions in Paris, Berlin, Cairo, Beijing, Tokyo and Sydney. We had a few extra days in each of those cities. Bella was struggling with her massive suitcase. “ _Dolcezza_ , let me help you,” I chuckled, taking the bag from her hands.

“I can’t believe how heavy that thing is,” she grumbled, glowering at her bag.

“We have clothes in each of our suitcases for three weeks, plus toiletries and such,” I said as I tried to maneuver her bag and mine out of the door. “They’re going to be heavy. Just wait until our ride home. They’ll be laden with souvenirs.”

“Fuck that shit. I’m shipping any souvenirs home,” she snorted, pulling her hair back into a messy bun. “What are you going to do in New York while I’m doing my press?”

“Sleep,” I smirked.

“You suck, Edward,” she frowned. “We’re idiots for not sleeping last night. You and your colossal peen, magic fingers and golden tongue.”

“You weren’t complaining when I was giving you orgasms,” I said as I got onto the elevator.

“Heat of the moment,” Bella said, leaning against me. “I loved every minute of it.” Her arms wrapped around my waist and she sighed contentedly. “I can’t wait until we’re in our… _our_ place when nights like last night will be a regular occurrence.”

“Bella, I love you with my whole heart, but my body is sore,” I laughed. “I’m not as young as I used to be and well, I need some recovery time, _dolcezza_. We’ll save the all-night marathons for special occasions. Can you make do with heavy making out, some tongue action and perhaps some fingers?”

“I suppose. If you’re okay with the same,” she giggled, kissing my lips softly.

“More than happy,” I chuckled.

The door opened and we exited to the lobby. The same limo driver who handled our transportation yesterday was there for us today. He looked a little worn around the edges but greeted us with a smile. We loaded up the trunk, driving to LAX. Traffic was brutal. Then again, it always was in Los Angeles.

After battling traffic, then the paparazzi and finally the security lines, we managed to get to our gate with moments to spare before boarding. We settled into our seats in first class. Bella was already nodding off as the plane taxied to the runway. I leaned my head against hers, shutting my eyes. I think I was asleep by the time we took off.

When I opened my eyes, Bella had her head in my lap and I was leaning against a pillow. I shook the sleepy fog from my brain, looking for a flight attendant. I caught the eye of one of them. “Can I get some water, please?”

“Of course,” she smiled. She disappeared behind a curtain and returned a moment later with a bottle of water and some ice.

“Thank you,” I said, taking the drink from her. “Are we nearly there?”

“About ten minutes from landing,” she replied. “You may want to get her up.”

“I will, thanks,” I said as I brushed Bella’s hair from her face. “ _Dolcezza,_ wake up.”

“Mrpgh,” she grumbled, turning her face toward my stomach.

I laughed lightly, running my fingers along Bella’s cheek. “Beautiful, you need to sit up. We’re going to land in ten minutes.”

“Shit,” she hissed. “I want more sleep, Edward.”

“Tonight, love. We’re not due to leave for London until late tomorrow. We can spend all day in bed,” I said.

“Kay,” she sighed, sitting up. She was adorably rumpled. Her hair was a riotous mess. One side was flattened from where she was resting against my leg. The other side was deliciously curly and begging for my fingers. On her right cheek were lines from my jeans and her face was flushed. She ran her fingers through her hair, growling lowly at what she felt. She tried to fix it but her curls needed a brush. It was in her bag, underneath the plane. Her messy bun became messier.

The plane landed and we got off, walking to the baggage claim. I picked up our massive suitcases while Bella contacted Angela for the number of our limo driver in New York. Once we got that number, we met up with the man who was chauffeuring us around for the two days in New York City. He drove like a maniac through downtown until we reached our hotel. Bella was whisked off to make her presentable for the press she needed to do for the movie. I checked into the hotel room.

I sat around for an hour, eating some room service. I knew I had to take a nap. My mind wouldn’t shut off, though. I couldn’t read. I couldn’t focus on my new scripts. I was a mess. I was anxious about the house (which the check and contract made it to the realtor with no problem.) I was anxious about the trip. I was anxious about Bella.

We’d just decided to buy a house together. It was exciting but something was amiss. I paced in the hotel room, trying to put my finger on it. A half hour of my mumblings and pacing, I finally figured it out. With shaking hands, I dialed Angela.

“Is something wrong, Edward?” she asked in lieu of a greeting.

“Everything’s fine,” I breathed. “I need a name of a jeweler here in New York.”

**A/N: What is Edward up to? Any guesses?? Anyhow, I wanted to do the tour in this chapter. The more I thought about it; it makes _more_ sense for it to be in Bella’s point of view. So, that’s the plan. The following chapter will be the tour around the world, some exotic sexy times, and leading up to the angst. Not this coming chapter but the one after it will be the _drama-filled_ one. I promise you, though, a happy ending. Always a happy ending. **

**Some pictures will be on my blog (several are NSFW). You can find the link on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin! Bodyguardward will buy you jewelry from NYC! (Eh, not so much, but a girl can dream, right??!? Right?!)**  

 


	16. Around the World in Three Weeks

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. Normally, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'd like some more loving with this story…I'm not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**The following chapter will be the tour around the world, some exotic sexy times, and leading up to the angst. Not this coming chapter but the one after it will be the _drama-filled_  one. I promise you, though, a happy ending. Always a happy ending.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Around the World in Three Weeks**

**BPOV**

**xx New York xx**

I'm so fucking tired. Why in the hell did we spend all night making love? Right, we celebrated the offer on the house. The accepted offer. Edward and I were going to move into a brand new, four thousand square foot home with a pool overlooking the Pacific Ocean. I couldn't wait to make love to him in that massive pool. I definitely was giddy with anticipation over him taking me in front of the window, pounding me from behind.

Gah…I really need to stop. I'm getting wet and well, my poor pussy is so sore from all of the lovemaking/fucking we've been doing.

"Stop squirming, Bella. I need to cover the dark-ass circles under your eyes," Ginny hissed at me. "What the hell were you doing last night?"

"Celebrating," I smirked.

"Fucking. You were fucking. Lucky girl," she snorted. "But, now, I've got to cover the consequences. I need the heavy-duty spackle, damn it."

"Bite me, bitch," I growled playfully. She rolled her eyes and finished addressing the mess that was my face. Once deemed suitable, I went into the room for my interviews. For six hours, I talked with members of the press about the movie, my life,  _Midnight Dawn_  and Edward. I evaded the conversations about Edward, just saying that we were, indeed a couple, and were very happy with each other.

Shortly before six, Ginny grabbed me and we go to the hotel. She explained that Edward was down in the salon getting a haircut and a manicure. She shoved me into the shower, demanding that I not wash my hair. I hose off and shave my legs. After my shower, Ginny massaged some lotion into my skin before putting on my makeup for the premier. Once my makeup was done, I put on my satin, royal blue dress that left little the imagination. It was very form-fitting and had an open back. Underwear was not an option. My jewelry was a borrowed sapphire and diamond necklace and earrings from Harry Winston.

Once I was done getting ready, I walked out to the living room of our deluxe suite in the W Hotel. Edward was wearing a Dior tuxedo with a red boutonniere. In his hands, he held a single red rose. When he saw me, Edward's face broke into a radiant grin. I floated towards him and he handed me the rose. "For you, my love," he murmured, kissing my neck.

"It's beautiful," I cooed.

"God, you two are so fucking nauseating," Ginny snickered, taking the rose from my hand and pinning it into my hair. "I love you both. I'm going to bed. See you at the airport." She breezed out of the room and Angela breezed in. She chattered about the premier and how we needed to get going. Edward just stared at me like a love-sick fool.

"What?" I asked, arching a brow at him.

"You're gorgeous,  _dolcezza_ ," he purred nuzzling my ear. "Love you."

"Love you more," I grinned. "You know what would really make me love you more is if you can make this premier go away and we can sleep!"

"God, you're telling me," he laughed.

"You were here all day. You slept," I pouted.

"Nah, I didn't. I ran some errands. I couldn't stop my brain from working," Edward shrugged. Angela huffed and tapped her wrist. Edward rolled his eyes, guiding me out of the room. We clambered into the limo and drove the short distance to the same movie theater where  _Metropolis_  premiered. I shuddered, remembering the events of that evening. Edward noticed my reaction and he tucked me to his side, kissing my forehead. "I'll keep you safe,  _dolcezza_."

"You always do," I murmured.

Angela rolled her eyes as she laughed lightly. "Okay, kids. There are no interviews with this premier since it's colder than a witch's tit out there. Just a few photo ops before you head inside."

"How cold is it, Angela?" I asked, looking at my thin dress.

"About twenty degrees," she cringed, wrapping her faux fur wrap around her shoulders.

I grumbled, psyching myself out to walk the red carpet in nothing more than a glorified negligee. "Is that wise? Bella's dress is so thin. She should have a wrap, jacket or something," Edward argued.

"It's about a hundred yards to the entrance of the theater. Ten minutes tops and then we'll get her in a coat. It's the joy of being a star," Angela grimaced. "This cold front came in so suddenly that they didn't have time to set up the heaters on the red carpet. I'm sorry."

"I just pray that I don't shoot lasers with my nipples," I quipped, looking down at my breasts.  _Too late_. We were inside of the limo and my tits were standing at attention. I made a face, cupping my boobs, trying to hide the evidence of the cold against the blue satin. That didn't help. It just rubbed the fabric against my nips and made me wet. Edward was watching me fondle my breasts and he was shifting uncomfortably next to me. "I'll stop. Sorry, baby."

The limo stopped at the theater, just around the corner. After a few minutes, the limo approached the red carpet and the door opened.  _Holy fuck! It's cold!_  Edward got out first, offering me his hand. He looked chilled in his wool tuxedo. I was trying to keep my teeth from chattering. The cameras were flashing as Edward tucked me under his arm. He kept me against his warm body, trying to keep me as warm as possible.

Fifteen minutes later, we're inside and Edward wrapped his tuxedo jacket around me as I shivered uncontrollably. Once I got control of my body, we went into the theater. Like in Los Angeles, we introduced the film. However, we didn't stay to watch it. Personally, seeing it once was more than enough. In the movie theater, we had a catered meal and drinks until the end of the movie. Then, we went to our hotel for a soiree with some of the reporters and critics.

Around one in the morning, we poured ourselves into our luxury suite and barely make it to bed before collapsing, naked into the king-sized mattress for a much-needed night's sleep.

I never slept so hard in my life. When we woke up, nearly twelve hours later, we were both rested and ready for our trans-Atlantic flight to London's Heathrow Airport. Our flight didn't take off until ten at night. Edward and I decided to go shopping for Christmas presents for our family while we're in New York, having everything shipped to my condo in LA.

At seven, all of us went to JFK Airport to board our flight for London. Despite our nearly twelve hours of sleep we had in the hotel, Edward and I fall asleep on the plane quickly and wake up once we arrived in…

**xx London xx**

Our time in London began with several press conferences, press junkets and photo ops. There was some time to do some sightseeing but I was coming down with a nasty  _something_  due to the weather in New York. I prayed that I could get over it quickly before the premier in London.

Not happening…

Edward pretty much demanded I sleep the day of the premier while he went sightseeing with one of my costars and Angela. Ginny promised to take care of me. As much as I wanted to sleep, I wanted to be out there with Edward. London was a beautiful city and very romantic. I wanted to walk along the Thames River. I wanted to ride the London Eye. I wanted to…

Stop fucking coughing. God damn it!

"Will you take your medicine and go to sleep, Bella?" Ginny groused.

"Fuck you," I grumbled in my hoarse voice.

"Nah. I like dick," she giggled. She handed me a cup with red liquid and three pills. "Nyquil, expectorant, vitamin c and ibuprofen. I'll wake you up at four." I grabbed the pills, popping them into my mouth and downing them with the Nyquil. "London will be here when you're not on a time crunch. You and Edward can fuck on the London Eye once you're healthy."

"We're not going to fuck on the London Eye, bitch," I muttered, climbing into the too big bed.

"Whatever, Bells. I saw you two getting fresh on the flight over," Ginny cackled.

"We did not!" I wailed pitifully. Okay, we did. He fingered me somewhere over Greenland when we thought everyone was asleep. He was horny and wanted to join the mile high club. The first class cabin was filled with people from the movie and yeah, I thought they were all asleep. Everyone except Ginny, apparently.

"Uh huh, you did. Your sex sounds were quite loud, chickadee. Not to mention the squelching sound of his fingers inside of you," she snorted. "Next time, go into the bathroom if you want to fool around, Bella."

"You suck, Ginny," I pouted, tossing the down comforter over my head. She just laughed heartily, closing the door behind her. Within minutes, the medications and my exhaustion caught up with me. I crashed, snoring loudly. When I woke up, I was sweltering. I looked around me and saw Edward draped over my body, curled around me protectively.  _Awwwww…so sweet, but damn it, he's hot!_

I wriggled out of his embrace and looked down at him. His cheeks were flushed and he was sniffling. I got him sick. I brushed his hair from his face, frowning slightly. I got out of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. After peeing and brushing my hair, I looked in the mirror.

_Death becomes her._

Ginny walked into the bathroom, wrinkling her nose. "Forget the spackle, you need a face transplant."

"Why do I keep you?" I quipped, arching a brow at her.

"Because I'm a miracle worker. How are you feeling?" she asked as she checked my forehead for a fever.

"Like ass," I griped. "I think I got Edward sick, too."

"Typhoid Mary," Ginny said as she picked up the thermometer. A few moments later, she's cringing at the readout. "I may have the doctor check you both out. However, you need to go to the premier. There are heaters on the red carpet. Edward, though, may have to stay back. Dear God, I never knew a man could make those noises." A loud snort came from the bedroom followed by a grunt. "If he starts farting, I'm leaving."

"Come on, Ginny…he's sick. So am I," I grumbled. "Not all of us have the constitution of an ox."

"Strong Irish stock," she laughed as she pounded on her chest. "Alright, Typhoid, hop in the shower and wash everything. I'm straightening your hair." She nodded and left the bathroom. I coughed some more before I went to shower stall.

Once I was done with the shower, I ate some light dinner. Edward was being examined by the doctor. I was next. The doctor ran a rapid strep test and it came up negative for Edward. However, he did get diagnosed with an upper-respiratory infection and given some antibiotics. Me? I wasn't so lucky. I had strep, bronchitis and if they didn't nip this in the bud early enough, it could turn into pneumonia.

Could I get the night off?

Nope.

I'm still going to the premier, minus one pitiful looking Edward. He wanted to come but the doctor wanted him to stay at the hotel. The doctor also wanted me to stay at the hotel but contractually, I couldn't. However, as a result of our illness, we were going to delay departure to Dublin so we could no longer be 'contagious.' The production company booked an additional night in the hotel.

My hair was blown straight and I was dressed in a red lacy gown with Edward's mother's jewelry. Once I was dressed, I checked on Edward. He was trying, unsuccessfully, to stay awake. I was drugged within an inch of my life; the antibiotics, cough suppressants, and ibuprofen to keep my temperature down.

"You look beautiful,  _dolcezza_ ," Edward rasped. "I wish I was able to go with you."

"One of us needs to get healthy," I said, giving him a sad smile. "I'm sooooooo sleeping all day tomorrow, wearing your big comfy sweats and eating only soup."

"Sounds like a phenomenal plan, baby," Edward said, giving me a crooked smirk. Angela came into our room and handed me a silver wrap to go around my dress. Edward settled into the pillows and I left with the director, Geoff, to go to the premier. To say I was miserable was a vast understatement. I barely got through my interviews without hacking up my lungs. Sitting through the movie was torture since I couldn't really breathe through my nose and taking a breath, in general, was difficult. The party after the premier was a not pleasant since all I wanted to do was crawl back to the hotel, strip off my dress and sleep. I didn't want to be pleasant. I didn't want to be personable. I wanted to be sick and miserable. I wanted to curl up under the down comforter and shove Vicks up my nostrils.

It didn't happen. Instead, I smiled. I schmoozed. I sneezed.

The director did keep his promise and I was able to sleep all day and all night before we departed for…

**xx Dublin xx**

No lie…Dublin was a blur. I got sicker while Edward got better. I only know that I wore a purple dress and some uncomfortable heels. Oh, and I sneezed on Edward, covering his entire lapel with snot at the premier.

I slept some more and I started to feel human the day we left for…

**xx Paris xx**

When we arrived at the George V, Edward and I were encouraged to go to the spa for some pampering. After nearly a week of feeling like shit, I was all for getting some relaxation done. Edward and I got a couple's massage. Then, we separated and I got my girlie bits waxed along with my legs and underarms. The finale was a manicure and pedicure before going back up to the room. Unfortunately, I had to go do press junkets for the next two days. Conversely, after the premier, we had two days to sight see. PLUS, our after party after the premier was going to be at the Moulin Rouge.

I was excited for that, even though I was still hacking up my right lung.

The press junkets were pretty standard fare. However, there were a few jackass reporters who made commentary about my date for the London premier.  _Was there trouble on the horizon for you and Edward? Getting bored already? Are you cheating on Edward, America's newest favorite actor?_ When I explained that I was sick and that Edward was, um, sicker, they backed off.

For the Paris premier, my dress was a black, strapless sequined dress. My hair was curled off my face, flowing down my back in luscious, bouncy curls. I wore Edward's mom's jewelry again and he melted when he saw it adorning my neck and ears. He looked handsome in his Dior tuxedo. It hugged his muscular body perfectly. I wanted to rip it off his body with my teeth.

_Being sick makes me horny. It has been over a week since Edward and I last made love. I sooooooo do not count the finger fucking on the plane._

_Bella needs some of Edward's cock…give it to me, baby!_

_Shoot. Me._

I did ask the doctor about my birth control at the hotel in reaction to the antibiotics. He asked me what I was on and I said that I got the shot. He even asked when I last had the shot, which was prior to our departure on this trip. He said that antibiotics would have no ill effects to my birth control.  _Phew! No condoms!_

"Bella, stop staring at me like I'm an ice cream sundae," Edward snickered.

"That was me on Thanksgiving," I giggled, teetering over to him. Edward's pale skin flushed and he smiled wickedly. I pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear, "Want a repeat?"

"No condoms, baby. I know that antibiotics…" he frowned.

"I asked the doctor when he checked me out this morning," I explained. "The Depo shot is not rendered ineffective by antibiotics. Besides, didn't you say you wanted children?"

His responding smile was beaming as he laid his hand on my very flat belly. "I do want children, Bella, but I want to marry you first."

"Oh, GOD…the nauseous twins are back," Ginny quipped as she handed me my purse. "I liked it better when you both were bitchy and sick, not able to make goo-goo eyes at each other."

"Will you stop complaining?" I laughed. "If you don't like it, go find some random Parisian and have him woo you."

"Well, that sounds like a plan. I'm actually going to the after party at the Moulin Rouge. Angela is picking me up in the limo. I've already got my dress and my dancing shoes," Ginny squealed. "Oh, here's your lipstick and cell phone."

"Any calls?" I asked. Ginny wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "See you at the after party." We hugged and Edward and I went down to the lobby. Outside of the hotel were a ton of paparazzi. "What's with the photog brigade?" I asked Angela.

"With the rumors floating around, they want to see if you and Edward are truly together," Angela replied.

"What rumors?" Edward asked in his deep baritone voice, deepened by his illness.

"In London, rumors began flying about a possible breakup between you and Bella because she showed up with Geoff. I issued a press release, explaining that  _both of you_  were sick but the rumor mill began churning out lies that Bella dumped you for the director of the Snow White film; that you ran off to be with Rosalie; that Bella aborted a baby and you dumped her, heading back to the states. Some of the rumors were debunked when you went with her to the Dublin premier, but there is a ton of supposition regarding your intentions," Angela said, wringing her hands.

"Can we sue them?" I asked, my anger seeping out of my pores. "Like with the situation with Emmett and Rose?"

"I've already got our attorneys working on it. The damage, however, has been done and now you are tabloid fodder," Angela grimaced.

"We've got to show a united front," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "There was no cheating, no fooling around and we're head over heels in love with each other."

"I don't want to exploit our relationship, Edward," I said, arching a brow.

"I don't want the tabloids saying untrue things, Bella. If I have to make out with you to prove that we're okay, then I want to do it. I'm proud to be your boyfriend. I'm proud to be with you. I love you," he said, caressing my cheek.

"I love you, too," I whispered, kissing his mouth gently.

"Let's prove to the world that we're happy and still going strong," Edward said as he led me out of the lobby of the George V. The photographers were taking a million pictures. Their flashes were blinding. Edward kept his arm firmly around my waist, just above my hip, slightly touching my ass. I gripped his jacket and nuzzled his neck as we walked to the waiting limo. Just before we got into the limo, Edward took my face in his hands and gave me a searing, toe-curling, panty-wetting kiss. "Love you,  _dolcezza_."

"Love you, so much, Edward," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grinned, kissing me again and helped me into the limo. Inside, we could hear the photographers ramble on in French, asking for more. Angela demanded that the limo driver take off so we could make it to the premier. He flew away from the curb, causing us to slam into the seats. Angela gave the driver a scowl as he drove through the streets of Paris like a maniac.

"I think we're going to die," Angela whimpered.

"I want another driver," Edward growled. Just as Edward was going to gripe about the man's horrific driving skills, we were thrown onto the ground by an abrupt stop. Angela scrambled up from the floor and stomped out to the driver's side. Edward looked up and noticed that we were at the premier. With the door open, on our knees, having our pictures taken. He gallantly got up and helped me out of the limo. He wrapped his arms around my body, tugging on my dress.

"Everything okay?" I hissed.

"It slipped. Nothing was showing but, I wanted to make sure that it didn't fall completely off," he murmured, kissing my nose. Twining our fingers together, we began walking along the red carpet. Edward never left my side, constantly touching me and obviously trying to debunk the rumors about our relationship being on the rocks. Inside of the theater, Angela told us that the limo driver was summarily fired. Additionally, she was going to head back with the  _new_  driver to pick up Ginny and meet us at the Moulin Rouge.

After the movie, Edward and I got into the limo with Geoff and his wife, who was in Paris on a modeling gig. Together we drove to Moulin Rouge. The director prattled on how awesome the reviews were for the movie. There was even discussion that my role was up for Golden Globes and Academy Awards. I blushed and buried my face in Edward's arm. He kissed my forehead, proclaiming his pride for me.

Inside the club, we ran into Ginny and Angela. Ginny was in a short black dress that hugged her curves. Her red curly hair was sleek and straight. She was talking to a tall man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Prior to Edward, I would have launched myself at a guy like that but I encouraged Ginny to have a little fun.

Edward and I got some drinks but I knew that I was going to limit myself to just one. I was feeling better but still not hundred percent. We sat down. Well, Edward sat down and pulled me into his lap. We sipped our drinks as we watched the party all around us. Ginny and her mystery man were grinding on the dance floor. Geoff and his wife were also dancing lewdly on the dance floor. It looked almost like they were fucking.

"You okay,  _dolcezza?_ " Edward asked against my ear.

"Watch Geoff. Don't they?" I asked, thrusting my hips.

"They do," Edward replied, nuzzling my hair. His tongue moved up my neck and found my ear, flicking my lobe slightly. "I want you, Miss Swan."

"Here?" I asked.

"Yes. Here," he replied. "Well, not  _here_  here. At the club here." He chuckled darkly. "Go to the ladies room and make sure it's empty. I'll follow you in two minutes. Oh, and take off your panties."

"Who says I'm wearing any?" I quipped as I got up from his lap. Biting my lip, I sashayed away from him and walked to the back of the club. I found the women's room and was giddy that it was already empty. I leaned against the door, waiting for Edward's cue. A quiet knock alerted me to Edward's presence and I opened the door. He slipped in and flipped the lock.

"I want fucking proof that you aren't wearing any panties, Isabella," Edward said, grinning at me. "Pull up your dress, baby."

I moaned as I hiked up my sequined gown. I stopped when the gown reached the tops of my thighs. In the corner, there was a bench and I sat down, spreading my legs to show Edward my pussy. Using my fingertips, I languidly caressed my lower lips. "See?"

"Play with your pussy, baby. Make yourself come," Edward growled.

"What should I do first?" I asked innocently. I bit my lip, still moving my hand over my wet folds.

"Circle your finger along your clit, Bella. Make yourself nice and wet," he commanded as he removed his jacket. His eyes were trained on my hands, watching me pleasure myself. "How does it feel?"

"Hmmmm, good, but you're better," I moaned, smacking my pussy a few times. "I love when you kiss me here, kissing my pussy like you kiss my mouth."

"Do you want me to kiss your pussy?" Edward smirked. "Or do you want me to fuck your pussy?"

"Fuck my pussy," I begged. "Can't I have both, though?"

"Only one, Bella. Now, put those sexy fingers inside of you," Edward said lowly as he moved to unbuckle his belt. I did as he asked, gasping at how wet I was. "Show me, Bella. Show me how aroused you are. I want to see that arousal on your fingers, baby." I bit my lip, removing my fingers from my body. They were drenched. "Put those fingers in your mouth, Bella. Tell me how good you taste."

I whimpered as I moved my fingers to my lips. Slowly, I ran them along my mouth. He let out a strangled moan as I licked my lips. Keeping my eyes on him, I eased them, individually between my lips. Letting out a low moan, I bucked my hips slightly at the flavor of my pussy. My other hand tugged down the top of my dress and I pinched my breast.

"Tell. Me," Edward choked out.

"Sweet and succulent," I purred. I kept moving my hand over my lips before I suckled them back inside. "Shall I continue?"

"Yes," he snarled. "Make yourself come, Isabella. I want to see your pussy quake from your fingers."

"It won't take long, baby," I said. Moving my hand down between my legs, I began circling my clit. "Yes, just like that."

"Fuck yourself with your fingers, Bella," Edward hissed.

I moved so I was laying on the bench with my legs spread as far as they could go. I could see my reflection in the mirror. My pussy was red and needy, begging for release. Not to mention, dripping wet. I didn't keep my eyes there for long. I turned back to Edward who was watching me with rapt attention. My right hand was toying with my clit while my left slid between my folds, curling inside. My moans filled the large room, amplified by the hard surfaces. Edward had released his pants and they were slung low on his hips. His erection threatened to tear the wool of his tuxedo pants.

"Are you close, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yesssss," I moaned.

"Get on your hands and knees, baby. Play with your clit once you're there," he said. I nodded and climbed to have my ass in the air. Edward's long, hard and thick cock was now protruding proudly from his muscular body. He gently smacked my ass. I glowered at him. "Touch your clit, Isabella. You're not following instructions."

I licked my lips and moved my hand back to my clit. Just as my fingers touched my body, Edward slammed his cock into my pussy. Immediately, I came around his cock. He grunted as he held onto my hips, moving quickly and forcefully inside of me. Truly, he was fucking me. I loved it. "More, Edward. Harder, baby. Please?"

He put his leg up and began pounding into me. I put my hand on the wall so I could move back to him, feeling him deeply inside of me. "I'm not going to last, Bella," he panted out.

"Fuck, me neither," I whimpered. "Right. There. Yes! Baby! Oh, fuck yes!"

"Shit, Bella, I can feel you hugging my cock," he said, his voice filled with awe. With an animalistic grunt, he spilled inside of me, filling me with wet, warm release. He eased out of me and pressed a kiss to the middle of my back. "Don't move,  _dolcezza._ I want to clean you up."

I nodded, watching him tuck himself back into his pants. Then, he got a few towels, wetting them and wiped between my legs. He kissed both of my ass cheeks before he helped me off the bench, lowering my dress. His eyes were contrite and he frowned slightly. "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, brushing back some of his hair.

"Was I too rough on you?"

"No, baby. I loved it," I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Didn't you?"

"Every time with you is amazing but we just fucked in a bathroom and I left a handprint on your ass," he grumbled.

"Stop worrying," I said as I kissed his nose. "It's been too long since we've had sex. What we just did was exactly what the doctor ordered." There was a loud thump on the door and some disgruntled voices. "Shit, we should leave. Do I looked thoroughly fucked?"

"Yes," Edward snorted. "Do I?"

"You're rocking the sex hair but you always rock the sex hair," I said as I handed him his coat. He eased it on and kissed me deeply. Flipping the lock, we walked out of the bathroom. All of the women waiting in the hallway were shell shocked. Ginny was the third person in line. Discreetly, she held up her hand and I gave her a high five. The rest of our time in Paris was spent shopping, making out, making love and having fun until we departed for our next locale…

**xx Madrid xx**

In Madrid, it was a one day stop. No press junkets or press conferences. We only had the premier and then we were leaving early the following morning for…

**xx Berlin xx**

By the time we reached Berlin, Edward and I were completely over our nastiness that we caught in New York. We were also roughly halfway through the press tour. The remaining stops on the tour were going to take longer to get to but I was excited to go since I hadn't ever been to a majority of those locations. As a result, our stop in Berlin was slightly longer.

We arrived in the early afternoon. I left to go do my press obligations and Edward wanted to prepare a date for us in Berlin. Just the two of us. No Ginny. No Angela. No Geoff. No paps. Just us. The premier was tomorrow evening and we were leaving immediately following to go to Cairo.

After the press junket, I was directed to Ginny's room. Edward and I had a suite in the hotel. So, I was kind of surprised when I walked into Ginny's smaller room. She sat me down and began curling my hair. "What are you doing?"

"Making you gorgeous for your man," she smirked. "I have a dress, jewelry and shoes for your date with Edward. With the paparazzi, he made arrangements for you to have a romantic meal in your room."

"Oh," I replied.

"He's all sorts of awesome, Bella. If I hadn't felt like I was kissing my brother, I would have tried to make it work with him," she said, pinning my hair up. "But, I think I found my prince charming. You know the guy from the Moulin Rouge?"

"Blonde guy with the blue eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah. His name is Paul and he's here in Berlin on business. We're meeting at the bar here in the hotel before going out to dinner."

"Is he an American?"

"Yeah. He lives in New York but he seemed into me," Ginny grinned.

"Did you?" I asked, waggling my brows.

"We did," she blushed. "He's got a massive dick and what he does with his tongue; it should be illegal."

"Good for you. Just be safe," I said.

"I am," she replied, kissing my cheek. "What color for the fingers?"

"What color is my dress?"

"Mint green," she replied.

"The pink," I answered, pointing to the baby pink in her hand. She nodded and gave me a manicure before attacking my face with some light, pretty makeup. The last step was putting me in a soft, elegant one-shouldered mint green cocktail dress. It was so unlike anything I normally wore but I immediately fell in love with it. Ginny released my curls and pinned them up with a rhinestone clip.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Ginny giggled as she handed me my key and purse. I shot her a look and she cackled as I walked out of the room, toward the elevator. I pressed the button and the doors opened, revealing a very sexy and sweet Edward standing, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, laughing lightly as I took the pastel flowers from him.

"Magic," he grinned, kissing my lips. "You look radiant, Bella."

"Hmmmm," I purred, stepping into the elevator. "So do you. Sexy, classic and oh so fine." I cupped his ass. "Very, very fine."

"I knew you loved me for my ass," he snorted, wriggling against my hand. The elevator opened and we walked to our suite. He opened the door and on the dining room were candles, dinner, champagne and more flowers. All around the room were votive, tea light and pillar candles, giving the room a cozy, warm glow. Edward led me to the table. With a crooked smile, he helped me to sit and poured me a glass of champagne. Real champagne from Champagne province in France.

"This is perfect, Edward," I said, looking around the room. "We needed a quiet evening to ourselves."

"I know,  _dolcezza_ ," he smiled. "As much as I love traveling, I'm ready to go home."

"Too bad we've got four more stops after this," I said, wrinkling my nose. "I want to go home, too. Trust me when I say that I'll be so thrilled when we're back in the United States, sleeping in my bed."

"Why not my bed?" Edward asked, arching a brow. "I know I live in an apartment and yes, right now it's a bit of mess since I'm in the process of packing everything up, but why not in my bed?"

"Do you want me in your bed, Mr. Masen?" I asked.

"I do, Miss Swan."

"Well, then, it looks like you're going to have an overnight guest once we get back to the states," I giggled, holding up my glass. Edward clinked his glass with mine and gave me a warm, lopsided grin. "Speaking of moving, how are we going to handle that?"

"You said that you want to keep your condo, right?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Why don't we keep the furniture you have in there and get all new stuff for our new home together?"

"What about your stuff in your apartment?"

"It's shit, honestly. Most of it is going to be donated," he said, wrinkling his nose. "The only things I'm bringing with me are my clothes, computer and a few things from when I was a kid."

"I think I'll like shopping with you for our new furniture in our new home," I beamed. "There is one request…a piano."

"A piano?" Edward gasped.

"Edward, I remembered how you looked when you played for me at your old grade school. You miss it," I said, taking his hand in mine.

"I want to put it in the room overlooking the beach," Edward whispered. "You'll beautiful as I make love to you on our piano as the sun sets."

"Can we make love now?" I begged.

"Let's eat dinner and I will make love to you, Miss Swan. I want to make up for my boorish behavior in the Moulin Rouge," he blushed.

And he did…all night long.

I was still feeling his loving when we arrived in…

**xx Cairo xx**

I was dragging by the time we got to the hotel in Cairo. It was nearly six in the morning. I only had about four hours to catch some sleep before getting ready for the press conference. Thankfully, it was just a press conference. An hour-long press conference.

After the conference, which was very sedate compared to the other conferences we'd had, we went back to our hotel rooms to get some more sleep.  _What time zone am I in? Ugh…so tired._ Later that night, we had our premier. It was quiet and all of the press was respectful.

The next day, we took a day trip to the pyramids in Giza and we acted like moronic tourists. I got to ride on a camel and fell when I got off of said camel. Edward also rode a camel but didn't fall. I glowered at him as he smirked, walking past me.

_Jerk._

I smacked him and made some comment that he'd be sleeping alone if he kept up with his cocky attitude.

That changed his tune and he turned into nuzzle-monster, kissing my neck and apologize for acting like a jackass. Who was I kidding? I needed to sleep next to Edward in the worst way. I was actually freaking out for when we got back to LA; that I wouldn't be able to sleep without him. He needed to pack up his apartment. I needed to pack up my condo. We had the wrap party for  _Midnight Dawn_ , Christmas and New Year's.

"Don't think too hard,  _dolcezza_ ," Edward purred against my ear.

"Just thinking about going back to LA," I said, shrugging my shoulder. "I've gotten kind of used to you sleeping next to me, Edward."

"Me, too. But just think, after the first of the year, we'll be sleeping together permanently," he said, cupping my neck gently.

"But, leading up to that, we're probably going to be sleeping separately," I grumbled.

"Bella, I love you. You're  _it_  for me. But there will be times where you want my smelly ass out of the house. I'm surprised you're still with me after my bout with the sickness," he snickered. "I'm an asshole when I'm sick. Didn't you notice that?"

"No. I was too busy hacking up my diaphragm," I deadpanned. He laughed, hugging me to his body. To emphasize my point, I had a coughing jag. I was about ninety-five percent over this bug except for the coughing. The dry, arid air of Egypt wasn't really helping much. Perhaps I'd feel better in…

**xx Beijing xx**

Not so much. You'd think that since the Olympics were here that the city would be clean and nice. Parts of the city were really nice. I mean, really nice. But there was a stench in the air that I couldn't pinpoint. Most of the pictures I took in China, I had a looked like I was smelling a dirty diaper.

The one high point in Beijing was going to see the Great Wall of China. The sheer size of it boggled my mind. The fact that it could be seen from space was outstanding and that we were standing on it…yeah, it was really cool but I was ready to go home.

Only two more stops…

**xx Tokyo xx**

The flight from Beijing to Tokyo was long and we were all getting a bit short with each other. Even Edward and I were arguing over stupid shit. The constantly feeling of jetlag, staying hotels, eating catered meals and wearing fancy clothing did not make for a very pleasant experience.

Traveling the world is amazing. Don't get me wrong. But, I'd rather do it over the course of  _more time_. Not. Three. Weeks.

Staying in hotels, well, that shit got tired pretty quickly. Yes, we stayed in five-star hotels with amazing bedding and good food, but it wasn't  _home._  I missed my pillows. I missed my mattress. I missed my house.

I also missed cooking for myself. I was so excited in Beijing that our suite had a kitchenette, but couldn't find a store that had the food I wanted to cook. I was dying for some lasagna or fried chicken or pizza. I'd give my right arm for a slice of greasy pizza and an ice cold beer.

Lastly, I was done wearing the fancy clothes. I had worn some beautiful dresses and gorgeous jewelry, but I want to put on a pair of jeans, one of Edward's t-shirts and flip flops. I'm done. I'm sooooo done.

"Bella, come on, baby doll. We've got to do your hair for the Tokyo premier," Ginny smirked, having a little too much fun with a curling iron.

"Fuck. Me."

**xx Sydney xx**

Last stop! Last stop! Last stop!

Praise the lord!

Hallelujah!

Two and half weeks of traveling the globe and we just arrived in Sydney and were driving to the Intercontinental Hotel. Edward was snoozing next to me. Ginny and Angela were talking about the plan for tomorrow. Since our flight took up most of the day today, we were going to have tonight to decompress. Tomorrow would be the press junket and the day following would be the premier.

This premier was going to be different. Since it was the last stop of our tour, the production company rented out the Sydney Opera House for the movie. It was a big hullabaloo since we were the first film to do that. I was excited since I'd never been to an opera house and the Sydney Opera House is famous.

In the hotel, Edward ordered room service and he was jonesing for some pizza as much as I was. He ordered the pizza off the menu and wrinkled his nose when he saw that it was three tiny slices with barely any cheese and some unrecognizable vegetable on it. "I want pizza. I want to go home," he whined, flopping down on the bed.

"Me too, baby," I said as I put the untouched pizza outside of our room. I crawled into bed with him and put my head on his chest. "In two days, we'll be leaving."

"But, we've got another day on the plane. That's not including the layover in Oahu," he grumbled. "Are all press tours like this?"

"This one was a bit much," I replied, kissing his neck. "Typically, press tours will be a week and half, traveling to four locations, maybe five."

"I can't wait until we're home," he sighed, kissing my lips softly. "Now, would you hate me if I try and find a good pizza joint and have them deliver it to the hotel?"

"I'd love you forever if you do," I giggled. He grinned and went in search for a phone book. He found the number for a Pizza Hut and ordered four large meat lover pizzas, inviting Angela and Ginny to our suite. We gouged ourselves on the pizza, which wasn't as good as the pizza from home but it was better than the yuppy shit the hotel tried to pass off as pizza outside of our room. As we finished dinner, Ginny's cell phone rang and she skipped off, squealing that it was Paul. Angela left as well and Edward and I decided to partake in some sexy times.

Lots of sexy times.

Edward's tongue should be bronzed. He's kissed every single inch of me and then some.

The press junket was tiring but that was expected. Afterward, the hotel hosted a cocktail party for the remaining press and we all enjoyed specialty drinks and delicious appetizers. Edward stayed next to me, holding my hand or kissing my shoulder as we chatted with the Sydney press. I wore the same dress that he had chosen for me for our dinner in Berlin. I felt at ease here in Sydney. Most of the press kept their questions about their movie and were over the moon excited about my relationship with Edward.

The next day, Edward and I spend some time doing some touristy things in Sydney. Mainly, we took a ferry around the Sydney Harbor and walked up to the top of the Sydney Harbor Bridge. It felt nice to be out and about in late December, wearing short sleeves and enjoying the sun on our faces. It did make for a very pissed off Ginny. She bitched that my skin looked red and splotchy due to the impromptu decision to go out in the harbor.

However, Ginny did work her magic and made me gorgeous. Edward stood next to me and smiled proudly and lovingly as we left the hotel to go to the opera house. On the red carpet, we all laughed, smiled and enjoyed each other's company since it was the last time we were going to be together like this for the movie,  _Snow White and the Wicked Queen_. For the final speech, Geoff and I spoke from our hearts, thanking the city of Sydney and the opera house for making this possible. As we finished our speech, the largest screen I'd ever seen rolled down and the movie began.

Seeing myself on that screen was shocking to say the least. I couldn't watch it. My ass looked huge and don't get me started on my nose. At the conclusion of the film, the crowd applauded and we all smiled, waving at them. We were ushered out into the lobby of the opera house and enjoyed another cocktail party.

The following morning, we all woke up hung over and bedraggled. However, there was excitement in our eyes. After a twenty-four hour flight to Oahu and another six hour flight to LA, we'd be home. Once we went through security, we waited for our flight and I could tell that we were all equally as anxious to get back home. This was a lot of fun, but the idea of sleeping in my own bed was like a siren's call.

The flights were not all that bad. Edward and I slept through roughly half of the flight to Oahu and watched a couple of movies for the second half of the flight. On the flight back from Oahu, Edward and I surfed the web to find a style that best suited us for our new home.

Three weeks and a day later, the plane touched down at LAX and we were back in the states. It's nighttime and the airport is damn near deserted. Thankfully, we didn't need to go through customs due to our layover in Oahu. Edward and I picked up our baggage, dragging our feet toward the waiting limo for us. Inside, I cuddled up to Edward as he gave the driver his address. I know I said I'd stay with Edward but I desperately wanted my own bed, but was too tired to fight.

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until Edward laid me onto his bed. "No, stay," I whimpered.

"I have to get the bags. I'll be back, Bella," he whispered. I nodded and curled up on his comfy bed. I must have dozed since the next thing I knew, Edward was curled around me. "Welcome home,  _dolcezza_."

"Love you," I mumbled sleepily, curling up in his arms.

"Love you til the moon and back," he said, kissing my ear.

**A/N: Lots of pictures with this one, kids. All of them are on my blog. Link for that is on my profile. I do apologize for gleaning over some of the locales. I'm not a savvy world traveler, unfortunately. I'd only ever been to Puerto Vallarta and Cancun, Mexico. Also, the information about Beijing is not meant to be disrespectful. My mom went to Beijing when she was younger and she said that noticed a _smell_  when she was there and she couldn't get it out of her nose; that memory stuck with her. So, no disrespect was intended, I'm just taking it from a true story from my mom.**

**Anyhow, you can find me Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. I also got a Polyvore: tufano79. All of Bella's dresses are on there, under the Starlet collection.**

**Up next will be the closing on their house, the wrap party and drama (some hated characters are making their return)…I'm warning you now, there will be angst. Just saying.**


	17. Home is Where the Heart is...or is it?

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of _Twilight._ I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. Normally, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'd like some more loving with this story…I'm not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**Up next will be the closing on their house, the wrap party and drama (some hated characters are making their return)…I'm warning you now, there will be angst. Just saying. You've been warned, kids. Also, a graphic violence warning. Oh and thanks to Becky/princess07890/RAH07890 and Ashley/Edwardsouthern Bella for their help with my plot drama. You know what I'm talking about. ;-)**

**Chapter Seventeen: Home is Where the Heart is…Or is it?**

**EPOV**

Bella and I spent nearly two and half days in my bed after the whirlwind tour around the world. All of it was spent sleeping. Okay, not all of it. We did drag some pizza and beer into bed, but for the most part, we were down for the count. Traveling the globe over the course of three weeks and a day, not highly recommended, let me tell you.

The only reason why Bella and I were up today was so that she could go back to her condo, do some laundry and start packing up her place so we could move into our new  _home_  after the holidays. We were closing on the house in a day and half, meeting with Eleazar's associate, Thomas, to sign the paperwork and get the keys.

I couldn't fucking wait.

I also couldn't fucking wait until Christmas Eve. With the help of my cousin, I was going to have our new house decorated, a piano delivered and I was going to propose to Bella Swan. I picked up the ring in New York City, hiding it in my luggage for the entire trip around the world.

However, that was a six days away. So, begrudgingly, Bella was leaving my apartment and heading to her condo to do her stuff while I worked on packing up the rest of my stuff. Tomorrow, Good Will was coming to pick up a majority of my furniture, plates, silverware and a ton of clothing as a donation. The only thing I was keeping was my bed and a handful of boxes which were coming with me when I moved into the house with Bella.

After I dropped Bella off, kissing her senseless in the garage of her condo, I drove back to my apartment only to find my cousin, Alice, sitting on my couch. "Welcome home!" she sang.

"You're so not getting a key to the house, Tinker," I snickered, knowing full-well that she was going to get a key. I needed her help with the proposal.

"Bite me, Red," she giggled, hugging my waist. "How are things with you and your girl?"

"Good. We didn't kill each other on that tour," I said, smiling. "We are getting ready for the house and life couldn't get any better, honestly."

"Hmmm," she said noncommittally. "You excited for the wrap party? Day after your closing?"

"Not really. After the tour, I'm a bit over parties. So is Bella," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I get this weird vibe about the party. Keep a close eye on each other," Alice said, her brows furrowing.

"What do you think will happen?"

"I truthfully have no clue, but nothing good. Anyhow, I'm not Miss Cleo or anything. I'm here to discuss this Christmas Eve surprise for Bella. I think she'll have a heart attack but I'm thrilled for you, Red," Alice beamed. "Can I see the ring?"

I hopped up and walked to my carry-on bag from the trip. I pulled out the small wooden box that housed Bella's engagement ring. I opened the box, smiling at the nearly two carat oval cut diamond ring with a halo of round diamonds surrounding the center stone. On either side of the stone are two smaller, ¾ carat white diamonds with round diamonds down the shank of the ring. "Here," I said, handing her the box.

"Wow, Edward. This is gorgeous. It's elegant and understated but quite bold at the same time," she cooed. "You're sure about doing it on Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yep. That's where you come in," I said. "I need your help to get a piano, a Christmas tree and some sort of romantic bed-thing, but not a bed since where I want to do it what will be our living room."

"Don't worry, Edward. Mom and I got you covered," Alice winked, handing me the ring. She looked around my apartment. "What do you need to do with this place?"

"Not much, really. I got a pretty nice head start prior to the tour. I only need to make sure that everything that is going to be taken by Goodwill is in the family room, kitchen and dining room. The bedroom furniture will be donated after I'm moved into the house."

"Are you and Bella going to buy all new stuff for the house?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "She's keeping her condo since it's in downtown LA."

"Oooh, I'd love to help," Alice squealed, bouncing on the couch.

"No, Alice. This is something that Bella and I want to do together. As a couple. You've got a great eye and you're doing me a huge favor by doing the Christmas Eve proposal thing, but that's it. We want to make the house a reflection of  _our_ tastes. Comprende?"

"Yeah, I get it," she said dryly. "Have you done your Christmas shopping?"

"All at Uncle Carlisle's place," I replied. "Alice, you're going to get your presents."

"Asshole," she giggled, smacking my arm. "It's not about the presents…" I gave her a sharp look. "Okay, it is about the presents."

"You're such a brat, but you're lucky that I love you," I snorted, kissing her forehead.

"Do you have your outfit for the wrap party?" Alice asked.

"That I don't have. Most of my clothes are too casual and my suits are kind of packed up in a box right now," I said, showing her the large wardrobe box in my bedroom.

"Well, grab your keys and your wallet; we've got some shopping to do," she chirped. I laughed and followed my cousin down to her car.

xx STARLET xx

With our combined resources, Bella and I were able to purchase the home in the Palisades outright. We had worked with our bank, sending over a hefty cashier's check to the title company once we had returned from the trip. Today, we were going over to the company and signing the paperwork and closing on our new home.

The home where we were going to build our future.

Our family.

Us.

I could barely contain my enthusiasm when I pulled up to the title company with Bella in tow. She was giggling quietly. "You are too adorable, Edward," she smiled, ruffling my hair.

"We're closing on our  _house_  today, Bella," I beamed. "Our house. Something that belongs to you and me."

"I know," she said, kissing my lips softly. "I love you, Edward. This feels so right."

"It does, _dolcezza_ ," I crooned, deepening my kiss to her. "I love you, too." She tugged on my hair, pulling away from my mouth. I pouted but knew we probably shouldn't be making out in the car just outside of the title company. We got out, clasped hands and went inside to meet with Thomas and the closing agent.

The previous owner had already signed the paperwork. She would receive the money once the agent typed up the paperwork, directly depositing to the mortgage company that she used along with a small profit into her account. We finished signing our names an hour and half after arriving at the title company. With a wide grin, the closing agent handed us a large envelope along with four sets of keys, two garage door openers and a bottle of champagne. Thomas, our attorney, said that this was the smoothest closing he'd experienced and he would send the bill for his services to Bella's condo.

Excitedly, we left the title company and sat in the car. "Do you want to go to our new home?" Bella asked, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Oh yeah," I beamed, backing out of the parking spot. I traveled down the Pacific highway, entering the gated community of our home. I drove slowly through the neighborhood, checking out our new digs. There were a few celebrities nearby. I was a little star struck when I saw Robert DeNeiro walk out in his track suit to pick up his newspaper. Bella giggled, threading her fingers with mine as we drove past Robert's house.

"Get used it, Edward. You could ask him for a cup of sugar," she said, kissing my knuckles.

"That's fucking cool," I snickered, turning onto our street. Our home was the very last one, overlooking the Pacific Ocean, off the beaten path of the street we lived on. The driveway was long and winding, tucking our seaside home behind a set of rocky cliffs. It was an oasis. I parked my car in the driveway, opening the garage with our new garage door openers. Bella and I walked out of the car, staring at our newly purchased mansion. It was unreal. Completely unreal. We owned this.

The house was just as beautiful as when we walked through it a month prior. The outside was pristine white. It was quite modern looking and subsequently modern inside as well. We had discussed what type of décor we wanted for the interior. The inside was going to be a blend of modern and traditional, leaning more towards the modern. Bella wanted a lot of color since the outside was white. I didn't disagree. Hell, I lived in an apartment with white walls for nearly three years. I was ready for some color.

We wandered inside of the house, quiet and shocked at the sheer size of the rooms. Four thousand square feet is a lot for two people.

_Maybe more…think babies, Edward. You're proposing in five days._

"What's that smile for?" Bella asked, giving me a light shove with her shoulder.

"Nothing," I replied, kissing her lips softly. "Just happy." I took her hand and led her upstairs to what will be our master suite. "Do you remember that show,  _Cribs_  on MTV?"

"Yeah. Some of those celebrities had zero taste," she snorted. "And shockingly enough, I expected the Playboy Mansion to be better furnished."

"Me, too. I was greatly disappointed in that," I agreed.

"Why are you mentioning  _Cribs?_ " Bella asked, arching a brow.

"Well, if we were on  _Cribs,_  we could say that this is where the magic happens," I said, spreading my arms wide.

"Magic, huh?" she smiled.

"Beyond magical," I responded, turning to look at her. She was biting her lip, walking towards me. Her eyes were dark and her movements were hypnotic. "Bella?"

"I want to christen our new home," she purred, tracing her hands up my arms. "The first of many times we'll make love in here, Edward." She pulled my head down to hers and caressed my lips. I moaned, banding my arms around her tiny body, holding her tightly. Our kiss started off sweet, chaste but grew into something hot and out of control. She pushed me toward the wall. Clumsily, I stumbled against it. She pulled back, dropping to her knees. With nimble fingers, my belt was undone and my button-fly jeans were shoved down my thighs. She massaged my growing cock, looking up at me with hooded eyes and wet lips.

"Now?" I rasped.

"Yes. Now," she confirmed, pulling down my boxer briefs. "It's been far too long since we've been together and I need you, Edward. I want to taste you. I want to feel you inside of me." She gave me a wicked smirk, pumping my cock slowly. "Do you not want that?"

"Fuck, Bella. I do," I growled. "There's no furniture…"

"Who says we need furniture? You can take me from behind. The carpet is soft enough," she cooed, running her tongue along my balls. "Don't deny me this, Edward. I want you to fuck me in our new house." With that, she engulfed my arousal inside of her mouth. She sucked, slurped and moaned around me. My hands flew to her hair, guiding her movements. My girl, thankfully, didn't have much of a gag reflex. I was able to thrust my hips, fucking her mouth. She enjoyed it, scratching her nails along my ass.

"God, Bella," I grunted. "You look so fucking perfect sucking my cock. Your lips around me. Fuck!"

She hummed in appreciation, grasping my ass harder with one hand and fondling my balls with the other. She released me, pumping her hand as she drew my balls into her mouth. I groaned, watching her with rapt attention as she used her mouth to give me pleasure. Her endless brown orbs sought mine as she swirled her tongue on the tip of my cock. I hissed, wanting to feel her wet mouth all over me. Her hand was twisting at the base of my erection, causing it to grow and twitch in anticipation of release.

"Bella, baby, I'm close," I whispered, staring at her gorgeous face.

"I know," she smiled, licking my cock enticingly. "How badly do you want to come?"

" _Dolcezza_ , I'm going to explode," I growled.

"Good. I want it all," she snarled back at me, plunging her mouth over my dick and sucking on it like a damned Hoover. Her head bobbed aggressively. I thrust along with her, pushing my body further into her mouth. Bella didn't complain. In fact, she moaned lowly around me, indicating that she wanted more. My hands were buried in her hair, thrusting into her mouth with abandon. My cock was swelling in size and my balls were moving closer to my body. Her teethed scraped the bottom of my shaft and when she nipped at the head of my cock, a stream of curses flew from my mouth along with torrents of my spunk down my girl's throat. Bella released my cock with a loud pop, smiling confidently as she dabbed her mouth. "Hmmm, tasty."

I barked a laugh as I slid down the wall. I panted heavily, staring at her as she grinned at me. "It cannot be that tasty. You, my love, are far tastier."

"I can imagine," she cooed. Her eyes were still dark and her lips were parted. "I'm waiting, Edward."

"You sucked the life out of me, Swan," I snorted.

"I am good," she smirked.

"Did sucking my cock make you wet?" I asked, finally feeling some semblance of order in my body.

"I don't know. Why don't you see?" she asked, giving me a wicked gleam.

"Take off your clothes, Isabella," I growled lowly.

"All of them?" she asked.

"I want to see your sexy body," I snarled. "I want to see proof that you're drenched from sucking my cock. Do it."

She stood up and slid off her shoes. She threw off her jacket. "No, Bella. Strip for me."

"Demanding little thing aren't you," she scoffed playfully.

"Show me your moves, baby," I said as I removed my shirt. I slid my pants and underwear down my legs, sitting in front of her completely naked. "Give me a show."

She tossed me her phone. "Find a song," she commanded. "I'm not shaking my ass in front of you without music."

I flipped through her iPhone, finding the  _perfect_  song for her to give me a strip tease: "Justify my Love" by Madonna. I pressed play, looking up at her as the sultry beats of the music filled our spacious bedroom. Bella smiled, swaying her hips to the music. Just seeing her sway and slither to the music made my cock as hard as a rock. She moved slowly, seductively and sensually to the song, running her fingers through her hair.

She turned around, swiveling her hips as she toyed with the hem of her shirt. With a wink, she lifted it off her body, revealing her cream colored bra with hot pink lace. Her dusty rose nipples were on display through the sheer fabric, begging for my mouth. She still wore her black leather skirt and her knee-high black leather boots. She looked like sin and innocence.

Bella bit her lips, dropping down to a crouch and displaying her panties before she crawled to me. She straddled my hips, giving me a brief lap dance before moving away, unzipping her skirt as she looked at me with a naughty twinkle in her eyes. "Do you like watching me, Edward?"

"You're so fucking sexy," I purred.

"So are you. Sitting in  _our_  room. Naked with your cock standing at attention for me," she cooed, sliding her skirt over her hips. Her panties matched her bra and left little to the imagination. "Do you want to see more?"

"All of it, Isabella," I commanded. "I want to see all of you before I fuck you."

"What about the boots?" she asked, striding over to me and putting the toe of her boot on my shoulder. "On or off?" Her hips were swiveling and I had a clear view of her crotch of her panties. They were drenched.

"On, my sexy girl," I said, running my hand along her strong, smooth thigh. "God, I want to feast off your pussy."

"I want you to feast off my pussy. I'm so wet," she said lowly, slipping her hand inside of her panties. Her fingers were outlined in the translucent fabric of her underwear. She was toying with her clit. She lowered her leg and bent down, removing her fingers. "Fancy a taste?" Her glistening fingertips were right in front of my mouth. I reached for her hand but she spun away, putting her fingers inside of her own mouth. "Hmmmm, I taste good, but you, my love, taste far better."

"You. Are. A. Tease," I grunted out.

She just giggled, turning around and unhooking her bra. She slid it off her body, tossing it at me. She cupped her breasts, massaging the sensually as her hips moved rhythmically to the music. With a brazen look in her eyes, she pinched her nipples as she leaned forward. I was getting antsy, wanting to be a more active participant in this little show. It also solidified my hatred of strip clubs because the only stripper I want is Bella.

She bit her lip and removed her hands from her breasts, hooking them into her panties. Slowly, she slid them down her long legs. Stepping out of her panties, she sank to her knees, spreading her legs to display her pink and needy pussy. She moved one leg up and slithered like a snake, hypnotically undulated to the beat of Madonna. One hand was just above her dripping core and the other hand was providing balance for her slinky movements.

"Bella, I need to touch you," I choked out.

"You can't touch a stripper," she quipped, palming her breast.

"You're not a stripper. You're my girlfriend. My girlfriend who is driving me insane with lust with these moves," I growled, crawling over to her. I caged her with my body, kissing her lips swiftly as she shrieked. Her shriek changed into a moan as I nibbled down her body, sucking her breast into my mouth. My hands slid down the length of her body, spreading her legs. My fingers honed in on the slick flesh between her thighs. She was dripping and ready for me. I circled my fingers on her clit as I nipped at her pert breast.

"Edward, yeah, I need you to fuck me," she moaned. "I want to feel your cock inside of me. That whole dance was fucking foreplay."

"On your hands and knees, Isabella," I demanded, sitting up. She flipped over, waving her ass at me. I smacked her behind lightly, earning me a guttural moan. Grasping my cock, I ran it along her slick folds. "You want me to fuck you. I'll fuck you. I want to hear you scream as I make you come." With a grunt, I slammed into her with all of my might.

"FUCK!" she yelled, falling to her elbows. Her body clenched around me, pulsating in pleasure. I held onto her hips as I drove into her, filling her with everything that I was.

"So tight. So wet. So mine!" I growled, squeezing her hips. "You're mine, Bella. Do you know that?"

"Fuck, yours, Edward. I'll always be yours," she moaned, looking at me. I pulled out and moved us back to the wall. Bella straddled me, taking me inside of her body. Her tanned skin was covered with sweat as she moved above me. My hips were thrusting harshly against hers, claiming her in the most primal of ways. Her fingers were threaded in my hair. Our lips were barely touching as I slid easily in and out of her. Her breasts were bouncing from the power of my thrusts. "Holy shit, baby. I'm so fucking close."

"God, Bella, me too," I rasped, slowing my thrusts and plunging into her deeper. With each movement of my hips, I grunted lowly, feeling every inch of her perfect pussy. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I moaned, moving my hand to her puckered hole between her ass cheeks. I didn't slip my finger inside, just toyed with her asshole. "Come with me, Isabella. I want to feel your pussy around me."

She whimpered, kissing me deeply as her insides quivered. Her nails were scratching down my back. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yesssssssss!" she hissed. Her body reacted, clenching around my cock. Her head fell back as she came powerfully, gushing her release over my cock. My own body responded, exploding inside of her, filling her with my own orgasm. With a sigh, she collapsed in my arms, burying her nose in my neck. I held her tightly, kissing her sweaty neck. "I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, Bella," I panted. She pulled back and gave me a sweet smile. I cupped her face, brushing my lips against hers. She sighed contentedly, holding onto my wrists as we languidly kissed each other. "Well, we christened our bedroom."

"We did," she laughed. "It'll be so much better with a bed, though. My knees are killing me."

"God, if you have rug burn, Ginny is going to kick my ass," I snorted. Bella sat back and her knees were slightly red but not burnt. I kissed both of them and tucked Bella to my side. "We've got many rooms to go, baby."

"I know," she sighed happily. "This is  _our_  house, Edward. Yours and mine."

"We'll have to start coming up with ideas for how to decorate it,  _dolcezza_ ," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Hmmm, we do." We sat in the room for another half hour, just talking about our plans for the house. Deciding to not wait any longer, we decided to go to some furniture shops to search for our new house. We decided on furnishings for our family room and bedroom, making a date to finish choosing our furniture for after the wrap party for the rest of the house.

We went back to Bella's condo, eating a celebratory dinner that she made. We also finalized plans for the wrap party the following day. Bella was excited but Alice's words lingered in the back of my mind. I didn't want anything to happen to Bella and according to Alice, something  _was_  going to happen.

I shook it off.

Nothing had happened yet. Perhaps it was just nothing and Alice was getting this  _feeling_  because of an overactive imagination.

Why couldn't I ignore it?

xx STARLET xx

The day of the wrap party, I was sent to a local salon, Warren Tricomi Salon, to get my hair cut, a manicure and a pedicure. Ginny said she needed to focus her attention on Bella. So, she sent me to the salon that she worked at when she wasn't following Bella around. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were all there as well.

"I feel like a woman," Emmett grumbled as he had his cuticles addressed by a small, obviously gay man with better fashion sense than Alice.

"You have pretty eyes like a woman," Jasper quipped as he wiggled his feet in the water. "Don't be hating these beauty treatments. I'm comfortable enough in my masculinity to enjoy them. Besides, I like my skin to be silky smooth."

"I'm with Emmett," I said as I wrinkled my nose. "No offense, miss."

"None taken," she blushed. "Not many men enjoy manis, pedis and haircuts like you. My boyfriend goes to Supercuts."

"Why?" Carlisle asked as he flipped through a magazine. His hair was covered in foil, getting highlights. My fifty year old uncle was getting fucking highlights. That's all sorts of wrong.

Just saying.

"Well, my specialty is manicures and pedicures. I can cut hair, but my boyfriend is a cheap-ass," she giggled.

"Couldn't you cut his hair at your place?" Emmett asked, eyeing his nail tech woefully.

"I could, but he's weird," she said, filing my nails. "You've got great hands, Mr. Masen."

"Um, thanks," I chuckled.

"Do you play any instruments?" she asked.

"I play the piano and fake my way with the guitar," I replied.

"You play the guitar?" Jasper drawled. "Shit! We should totally jam once we're done. Come back to my place and we'll have a good time. I've got this new Gibson guitar; it's sweet."

"Yeah, you know we won't be allowed back into our respective homes until just before we're supposed to see our women," Carlisle snorted, tossing down his magazine.

"This coming from a man wearing foils," I deadpanned. I borrowed Emmett's phone and snapped a photo of Carlisle. He was flipping me off with a playful grimace on his face. I texted it to Bella, Aunt Esme and Alice. I also emailed it to myself, snickering as I did so. Carlisle was dragged back to the salon to get his hair washed, cut and styled.

"Seriously, Edward. Come over to my place and we can jam on the guitars," Jasper smiled, giving me a lopsided wink. "Besides, I think Alice is getting ready at Bella's condo and your suit is at our place."

"Oh," I said. "Okay. That sounds like fun. It's been awhile since I've played."

"It'll come back to you. It's like riding a bike," Jasper said, waving his hand while his nail tech finished his pedicure. The rest of the time at the salon was spent talking about the upcoming sequel to the  _Midnight Dawn_  saga.  _Waning Moon_ was the second in the series and was about Becca and Daniel's separation. Carlisle wasn't directing this one, but acting as an advisor for the new director, Christophe. Carlisle had to decline directing the second film since he had already committed to direct a sci-fi/futuristic/romantic thing. He wanted to try something different. Carlisle was slated to direct the third film in the series, pending on the numbers for the opening of the first film.

I followed Jasper to the house he shared with Alice. He led me to a spacious room filled with a litany of guitars, basses, a few mandolins, a huge drum set, four keyboards, a dinged up trumpet, a sousaphone, and a baby grand piano. "Wow, Jas," I snorted. "I've never been down here before. You're a music buff?"

"Music geek," he chuckled, plucking a guitar off the wall. "I've always been good and I love playing, but acting feeds my addiction for music. Did you know I'm in a band?"

"No, I didn't," I said, sitting down on the bench of the piano.

"Yeah, Carlisle is using one of our songs for the soundtrack for the movie," he smirked. He plucked a few notes on the guitar, frowning when he heard it was out of tune. "Alice said that you play, too. Well, guitar and piano."

"Yep," I responded, turning to the piano and playing some insanely difficult Chopin piece. I stopped and turned back to him. His jaw was scraping the ground. "Don't look so shocked, Jas."

"Alice said that you stopped playing after your parents but you wrote a song for Bella," he whispered.

"I did. She…she's amazing, Jas."

"She is. Originally, I was not a fan since I'd heard rumors about her promiscuity and about Jacob, but after I've gotten to know her, she's a cool chick. Not to mention, completely head over heels in love with you," Jasper said, playing a soft jazzy number on his guitar. I listened to him play and laid my hands on the piano, vamping with him. He smiled, singing a soft tune, improvising over our chord progression. We came to an end and Jasper beamed. "You should join us, Edward. I hate playing the keyboard and you're a natural. Do you have perfect pitch?"

"Nah. I recognized the chords you were playing. Besides, you don't want me singing. I'm horrifically tone deaf," I snickered.

"Probably not," Jasper shrugged, putting the guitar back on the wall. "Alice told me about your surprise for Bella. That's awesome."

"Thanks. Did Tinker tell anyone else?" I asked.

"Nope. Just me," Jasper smirked. "Who do you think is going to lug in the Christmas tree?"

"Good point," I laughed. "Well, in that case, here's the key to our new house." I reached into my pocket and tossed him the key. He caught it, grinning widely. "Thanks for helping her, Jas."

"Not a problem. I'll expect the same from you, Edward," he winked.

"When will that be?" I snorted.

"I don't know. I know I want to marry Alice but it doesn't seem like the time is right," he shrugged indecisively. "We're content in our home now. We both know we love each other. Why do we need a piece of paper saying that we're married?"

"Does Alice want to get married?" I asked, arching a brow.

"She said yes, but she's in no hurry," Jasper responded. He checked his watch. "We need to get ready. The limo is picking us up in about twenty minutes."

"You realize that if the women had heard you that they'd pummel you with their shoes, right?" I laughed. "Twenty minutes…They're probably on hour three of beautification."

"Nope, four," Jasper deadpanned. "Come on. Your suit is in the guest room."

I changed into my dark gray suit with a white dress shirt. I didn't wear a tie. I sprayed some cologne on my body and went downstairs. Jasper was in his own suit, black with a faint pinstripe. His hair was covered with a fedora and he looked like a mobster. He smirked, tugging me out of the house and into the limo. We picked up Emmett, who had purchased a condo across town from Bella. He had moved out while we were on tour.

After we picked up Emmett, we stopped by a townhome to pick up Tanya, who was going as Emmett's date. They weren't a couple. She didn't want to go into the party alone and Emmett felt the same way. They were convenient choices for each other. I could see something growing between the two of them, but Emmett was bitter and wary in the ways of love. Rosalie had hurt him irrevocably and he didn't want to open up his heart to be trampled on again.

Carlisle and Esme were coming in their own limo. Their stamina wasn't the same as ours. Uncle Carlisle can only party until two in the morning as opposed to four.

The last stop was Bella's condo. Everyone stayed in the limo while Jasper and I went up to Bella's place. I knocked on the door and my cousin bounced as she opened the door. "Come in!" she chirped. However, her eyes were worried. I gave her a look and she kissed my cheek. "Ignore me."

"Tinker," I frowned. She waved her hand, taking me into the living room. Ginny was cleaning up her supplies, wearing a short purple dress, obviously joining us for the evening. Alice was wearing a short emerald lacy dress with dark grey sandals. Her long hair was curled over one shoulder. On her index finger was an emerald ring that glittered in Bella's condo.

"Hush! We're going to have fun," Alice said, though her voice belied her apprehension. "Bella's in the back. She told me to send you back there."

I nodded and padded to her bedroom. Bella was in a midnight blue lacy dress with feathers on the skirt. Her hair was pinned up in a messy, curly up-do. Her makeup was simple but smoldering, especially around her eyes. She wore the bracelet that I gave her and a pair of sapphire earrings. Striding over to her, I took her hands. "You look so beautiful, Bella," I whispered, pressing my lips to the soft, sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Thank you," she murmured, cupping my cheek. "I just wanted to spend a few moments with you before we had to deal with the craziness of the masses."

"I'm glad you did," I sighed, pressing my forehead to hers. "I don't want to go. I know we have to, but I don't want to."

"Me neither. I honestly want to go to the furniture store and finish choosing stuff for our house." Her sweet giggle wafted over me. "Alas, work calls."

"Goody," I deadpanned. She smacked my chest, picking up her purse and dragging me out of her room. Everyone had seemingly left. Bella threw her keys and cell phone into her purse, along with some lip gloss and a pack of cigarettes. She checked her hair in the mirror. "You really are beautiful,  _dolcezza_."

"You're a charmer, Mr. Masen," she smirked. "But, that smooth velvety voice and crooked smile aren't going to keep us home."

"Damn it," I hissed playfully. "You saw through my ruse." She kissed my mouth, guiding me to the door and locking it once I was through. We rode down the elevator and clambered into the now full limo. Emmett had opened some champagne, passing two full flutes to me and Bella. We sipped the champagne as the limo drove through the streets of LA. We stopped in front of the Viper Room. The studio had rented it out for our gothic, vampire-themed wrap party. The paparazzi were out in force. Carlisle and Esme were posing for the photogs, smiling politely but obviously not wanting to be there.

Once the limo parked, we got out and walked toward the door. Standing near the entrance was a tall man, holding a bouquet of flowers. Ginny saw him, sprinting toward him as fast as she could in her heels, hugging him fiercely. He handed her the flowers, kissing Ginny and it looked like an intimate embrace. I felt like I was watching something that I shouldn't, so I looked away. Bella was smiling, gripping my hand tightly. "Who's that?"

"My guess is that is Paul," she beamed. "They met on tour."

"Cool," I smiled. "I'm glad. Ginny is a sweet girl and deserves some loving," I replied. Bella nodded, threading her fingers with mine as we walked along the 'red carpet' outside of the club. We posed, smiling and acting like we were head-over-heels in love, which we were. Bella moved closer to me and she was trembling. "Are you okay,  _dolcezza?_ "

"I'm fine. I just got the case of the willies," she shuddered, keeping her smile plastered on her face. "Let's get inside. I need a drink. A nice big tall one, yeah?"

"Not too tall. I want to take you home and ravish you," I smirked, kissing her lips sweetly, barely brushing my mouth with hers. She smiled against my mouth dragging me into the Viper Room. The inside of the club was dark and pulsating with electronic music. The lights were red, white and purple, rotating the  _Midnight Dawn_  logo on the walls, the floors and the curtains on the stage that held the DJ. I walked to the bar with Bella on my arm, ordering two of the specialty drinks: O-Negs. It was a martini with pomegranate juice, crushed maraschino cherries and a set of sugar fangs inside.

We sipped our drinks, watching as our coworkers danced on the dance floor. One of the lighting guys had zero rhythm and poor Tanya was cornered by him, trying to wriggle out of his spastic grip. She was too sweet to say anything but her body language clearly indicated that she was not comfortable. Emmett lithely hopped on the dance floor, spinning Tanya back into his arms and moved her away from the lighting guy. He scowled as he watched Tanya and Em sway to the music.

Bella stayed glued to my hip. She was still experiencing a case of the 'willies' and Alice's cryptic words from before lingered in my head. "Come on,  _dolcezza_ ," I said, putting our empty glasses on the bar. "Let's show Emmett and Tanya how to move. I know you've got some."

"That was for your eyes only, Edward Anthony," she giggled as I dragged her on the dance floor. I'd been to these types of parties with Bella but as her bodyguard. Now, I was her boyfriend and I wanted to dance with  _my girl_. I slid my thigh between her legs and held onto her hips, moving with her easily. Her hands were toying with my freshly cut hair, smiling sweetly. She looked sexy. She looked happy. She looked like she was in love.

So was I.

Leaning forward, I kissed her lips and moved my hands to her back and just above her ass. We danced, tangled up together until she spun away from me. "I need to go to the bathroom and then I need another drink. I'll be back, Edward," she said, blowing me a kiss. I walked back to the bar and ordered two more O-Negs. Emmett was chatting with Jasper and Tanya. Alice and Esme were over in the corner talking to one of the producers with Carlisle and the new director of the second film,  _Waning Moon_.

"Hey, Edward, did you know that Tanya has a master's degree in business?" Emmett asked.

"I did not," I smiled, sipping my drink. "Where did you go?"

"Stanford for undergrad and UCLA for graduate school," she smiled. "It was hard work, but I'm damn proud of it."

"You should be. UCLA is a tough school. I went there for undergrad, getting my bachelor's degree in business administration with a minor in theater," I said. "I had this one professor for my finance course."

"Dr. Nelson?" Tanya squealed.

"Yep. That's him. God, his voice was like on helium and so monotone," I groaned. "Though, for some strange reason, he liked me. I got an A in his class."

"I wish I was that lucky," Tanya grumbled. "I worked my ass off and got a low B. But it was pretty tough stuff, speculating trends, immersing myself in the stock market. Math was never my forte, and this was math's evil cousin…finance."

"What made you want to become an actress?" I asked.

"I was good at it," she shrugged. "I didn't want to go into business with my uncle and cousins, so I defied them, coming here to try my hand at acting. I tried out for a few parts, landing them and the rest, they say, is history. I love it and I don't want to go back. However, knowing what I do about contracts and the business end has saved my  _ass_  with dealing with publicists, managers and lawyers. Angela's company is the best and I wouldn't leave them for anything."

"She is freaking awesome," Emmett agreed. "She took me under her wing with the Rose drama. She handled everything so easily and well, Rose is pretty much fucked for telling lies to the press. A private detective found out that she was working with some guy, who we have yet to identify, to orchestrate these lies. He's the one who made her look all bruised up, enhancing it with photoshop."

"She won't reveal her accomplice?" I asked.

"Nope. Apparently, he's a scary fucker who put the fear of God into my ex-wife," Emmett explained, downing the rest of his drink. "Have you seen Bellaboo?"

"She went to the bathroom," I responded, checking my watch. "A half hour ago."

"Maybe she's on the dance floor with Alice and Esme," Tanya said, pointing to my cousin and aunt. I didn't see my girl with them. I searched all around the room, but didn't see her hair, her face or hear her sexy voice.

"I'm going to see if she's alright," I said. My heart filled with dread and I knew that something was wrong. Emmett must have seen my trepidation and he followed me. We checked all around, asking the patrons if they had seen Bella. A few women mentioned that she was in the bathroom. Another couple said that she was out smoking. Emmett went to check outside and I went to check the bathroom. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Bella?"

Poking my head inside, the bathroom was empty. I frowned, trying to figure out where she was. I turned to leave when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Near the exit of the bathroom was something glittering. I picked it up and noticed it was Bella's bracelet that I'd given her. Something was definitely wrong.

I strode out of the bathroom and began searching in the club. Any door, I tried to open it. One door was the men's room. The lighting guy from before who was trying to dance with Tanya was getting a blow job from another blonde girl. I looked around him, scoffing quietly as I slipped out. The next door was the kitchen. I didn't see her in there. I only saw the caterers and handful of cocktail waitresses. I even checked the coolers. Bella wasn't in there.

Striding out of the kitchen, I ran into a wall of Emmett. "Was she outside?" I asked, my heart frantic.

"No, man. She wasn't. It's like she disappeared," Emmett frowned.

"We even checked with the limo driver. He didn't see her outside," Jasper said, stepping next to Emmett.

"Did you check everywhere back here?" Emmett asked. He turned and motioned to the closed door behind me. I checked the door and it was locked. Emmett cracked his knuckles and tried to force the door open. He couldn't get it to open and if I weren't a mess, I probably would have found the whole situation humorous. However, my heart was stammering against my ribs, desperate to find Bella. My girl. My  _dolcezza_.

"Stop, Emmett," I said as I pulled him away, unable to pick the lock. I gave him a look and kicked the door in. It was a backstage area for whatever band was playing in the club. There were two more doors inside and the lights were dim. Underneath the door on the left, we could tell the lights were on. I froze, fearful of what we'd find in there. I licked my lips and reached down to my ankle. I don't know why, but I wore my ankle holster from when I was a bodyguard. I unclipped my nine millimeter handgun and walked slowly toward the closed door.

The sounds of the DJ were muffled back here. It was far quieter than it was out in the club. I could hear some voices behind the door. There were definitely some men in there and at least one woman. Jasper found two-by-four and Emmett clenched his fists. Both of them were on my flanks as I slowly moved toward the door.

As we got closer, I could hear the low voice of Jacob Black. "This will show that bitch that she can't fire me," he snarled. I heard him grunt and my stomach fell to my feet. I saw red. I screamed, kicking open the door and was shocked at what I saw in front of me.

Bella was unconscious, her dress hiked up around her waist. Jacob was  _about to rape_  her, brutalizing her beautiful body. His fists were punching her stomach and face. His cock was out and ready for action. James and Victoria were fucking on the couch behind Bella and Jacob. Jacob saw me, tossing her onto the floor in a boneless heap. James tucked himself into his pants, charged at me. Something shone in my eyes and I felt a searing pain in my stomach. I pushed James off of me, cocking my gun. I shot at him, grazing his arm. He snarled at me and the pain came again. This time it was in my back. I moaned. James shoved whatever he had deeper inside of me and I collapsed onto the ground. Emmett and Jasper were beating Jacob to a bloody pulp, but he managed to overpower them, running out of the room, stepping on my right hand. Emmett took off after him and Jasper was on his heels.

A pair of stiletto heels appeared in front of me. A redhead crouched down, brushing my hair from my face. "That cunt has paid for her betrayal. So will you," she purred. She kicked my stomach, right on top of where James attacked me. Something stopped her and she tittered out of the room on her heels. I dragged my body closer to Bella and she was out cold. Her eyes were open but they were not seeing. She was alive, but barely unrecognizable. Her chest was moving quickly and shallowly. I moved as close as I could, reaching for her hand. "Bella," I whispered.  _"Dolcezza."_  As my fingers grazed hers, the pain I felt in my back radiated through my whole body and I blacked out.

**A/N: I told you there would be angst. Sorry about that…Now, I know that I'm an evil cliffie h00r. I've changed this...I've removed the first one. Read the new update. This one! I'll work on this soon. I do not, in any way, want to belittle what happened to Bella or Edward. Also, this is drastically different from what I originally planned. But, there will be a happy ending. I promise you. It'll just take time. Mmmmkay?**

**Now, there are some photos on my blog (from the house and of the wrap party). There also some pictures on my tumblr (my new home for pervy pic teasers) from the unscheduled lemon. Links for both of these are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79.**

**I promise to update this within the next two weeks so we can get some resolution. Scout's honor and all that jazz. I'll be over here. Hiding behind Emmett while you throw sharp objects at me.**


	18. Recovery

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. Normally, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'd like some more loving with this story…I'm not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

** ALSO PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU’VE READ THE CORRECT CHAPTER SEVENTEEN!!! I changed it after I posted it. I didn’t like what I had originally planned. So, the chapter that’s up there _now_ is the correct chapter. **

**I told you there would be angst. Sorry about that…Now, I know that I'm an evil cliffie h00r. I've changed this...I've removed the first one. Read the new update. I do not, in any way, want to belittle what happened to Bella or Edward. Also, this is drastically different from what I originally planned. But, there will be a happy ending. I promise you. It'll just take time. Mmmmkay?**

**Chapter Eighteen: Recovery**

**BPOV**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

What an obnoxious sound…someone turn off the alarm!

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

“Doctor, she’s coming to,” came a soft woman’s voice.

“Miss Swan, can you open your eyes for me?” asked another woman, whose voice was huskier and rougher.

Not really. I like the dark. It makes my head stop hurting.

“Miss Swan, please?” the rougher voice pleaded.

Ugh, fine. My eyes fluttered. It felt like I was trying to peel back dry skin off my eyes. It was foul and I didn’t want to do it. Seriously, the dark was amazing. However, the doctor was relentless in her pleas. After fifty-seven beeps, my eyes finally opened only to be shut immediately. It was too fucking bright in here. There was some bustling and then I heard the voice again. “It’s darker, Miss Swan. Can you try again?”

Thirty-three beeps later, I pried my eyes open and saw two figures in the dim room. My heart began racing and I wanted to run. “Miss Swan, please calm down. You’re safe,” said the first voice. She took my hand and she came into focus. She was a nurse. “Breathe slowly, sweetie.”

It hurt to breathe. In fact, everything hurt. I blinked a few times, staring at the nurse and then the doctor. I went to lift my hand, seeing it was in a cast. I frowned. “What happened?” I rasped.

“What was the last thing you remember, Miss Swan?” asked the doctor.

“I was at the wrap party for _Midnight Dawn_ ,” I explained. “I had to go to the bathroom. After that, I don’t remember anything. Why am I in the hospital? Where’s Edward? What’s going on?” I felt a panic grow deep inside of me. I was freaking out. I didn’t know what happened and it scared me.

“Miss Swan,” the doctor began.

“Bella, please,” I insisted.

“Bella, I’m Dr. Korbel and this is Jane. You’re at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center,” Dr. Korbel explained, taking my hand. My good hand. “On the night of December 20th, you were brought into the emergency room. You were beaten quite severely and there was evidence possible sexual assault.”

_What?_

“I think I’m going to be sick,” I whimpered. Jane jumped into action and she held a bowl underneath my mouth as I vomited. She rubbed my back as I retched up bile. It made my body, which was already sore as hell, feel even worse. “Possible sexual assault?”

“Bella, when you were brought in, your tox screen came back with high levels of GHB and rohypnol. In addition to your physical injuries, there was evidence of two separate men’s semen on your stomach,” Dr. Korbel whispered quietly. “They performed a rape kit. It came back negative, thankfully.”

“Do you know?” I cried. “Who did this?”

“One semen sample came back from Jacob Black. The other was too compromised to register in the system,” she frowned. “You also have bruises all over your body, hepatic bruising, ruptured spleen and four cracked ribs. Your wrist was broken and we needed to perform surgery to correct it.”

“You said the night of December 20th,” I whispered. “What day is it today?”

“December 29th,” Jane replied. “We kept you heavily medicated due to the extent of your injuries. Your family have been floating in and out of here, but visiting hours are over.”

“Family?” I asked.

“Yeah, Emmett McCarty, Alice Cullen, Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen…” Dr. Korbel said, arching a brow.

“What about Edward? Why hasn’t Edward come?” I choked out.

“Edward Masen?” Dr. Korbel asked. I nodded. “He was attacked the same night you were. His injuries were far more severe.”

“WHAT?!?!?” I shrieked. “I need to see him!”

“Miss Swan, you need to calm down. Your body went through a great deal of trauma,” Jane chided.

“Get some Ativan,” Dr. Korbel ordered.

“What? No! I have to see Edward,” I sobbed. “I need him. Please!” Dr. Korbel put her arms on my shoulders, trying to keep me in the bed.

“You can see him tomorrow, Bella,” she admonished. “I promise you.”

“Tell me. What’s wrong with him?” I cried, clawing at my doctor’s white lab coat.

“I shouldn’t even tell you since you’re not family,” Dr. Korbel argued. I sobbed harder, tears streaming down my face. “But, his family spoke to me and my staff to allow us to give Edward’s medical status to you. But, I need you to calm down.”

“I’ll try. Just tell me,” I whimpered as she laid me back on the pillows.

“He was stabbed three times. Once in the belly and twice in the back. The stab wound in the belly managed to miss every major organ, thankfully. However, the stab wounds in the back nicked Edward’s right kidney and it lodged very close to his spine. There is swelling around his spinal column, but based on the MRI, it doesn’t appear that he has any permanent damage to his spine. The kidney, however, was a loss. We had to remove it.”

“Has he woken up?” I asked, my heart stammering in my chest.

“Very briefly. He was worried about you, but we need to keep him flat on his back to prevent further injury to his spine,” Dr. Korbel said, brushing my hair from my face. “We sedated him. The faster the swelling goes down, the faster he can be released, pending a positive neurologic exam.”

Jane came back in and injected the medication into my IV. I felt woozy immediately. “So, I can see him tomorrow?” I mumbled drunkenly.

“Yes, Bella. We’ll bring you up to ICU to visit him. Also, now that you’re awake, we can also discuss releasing you,” Dr. Korbel said. Her voice had a sing-song quality to it and she grew very fuzzy. “Sleep, Bella. We’ll be here in the morning.”

My eyes drifted shut and the sound of the quiet beeping lulled me to a deep, dreamless sleep.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

xx STARLET xx

The next morning, I woke up and found Esme sitting next to me. Alice was in the closet of the private hospital suite, shuffling some clothes inside of it. I blinked rapidly, trying to shake off the Ativan fog. “Good morning,” I rasped.

“Oh, Bella, you’re awake,” Esme crooned. “How are you feeling?”

“Confused, hurt, violated,” I frowned.

“We’re sorry that you were alone when you woke up,” Alice muttered. “The only person they would have allowed was Emmett, since he was technically your family, but he didn’t feel like it was right. He raised holy hell to get us to stay, but the hospital has a strict visitation policy which is a load of crap.”

“What did the doctor say?” Esme asked.

I explained to them what Dr. Korbel told me and I began shaking when I described how they found semen on my belly. Esme crawled into bed with me and held me tight as I began to have a panic attack. I wanted to shower, rub my skin raw and get the filth off me. “Bella, stop,” Esme said sternly.

“I feel…” I sobbed, scratching at my skin.

“I know, sweet girl,” Esme soothed, taking my hands and holding them.

“You know what might make you feel better?” Alice suggested. “Taking a shower.”

“How can I?” I held up my broken wrist with a wrinkled nose.

“We’ll help you, Bella,” Esme said, tucking my greasy hair behind my ear. More tears fell down my cheeks. I wanted my mom. She couldn’t come, though. She was dead. “Don’t cry, Bella. We’ll take care of you.”

“What about Edward?”

“Carlisle is with him, as is Jasper,” Esme explained. “Emmett is in the hallway, speaking with your doctor and will be in as soon as we’re done with your shower.” She rang the nurse button and a different woman came in. She unhooked my IV and helped me to the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet, exhausted from the short journey from my hospital bed to the small bathroom. How was I supposed to go home if I got winded after ten steps?

“Miss Swan, Dr. Korbel will speak with you once you are done washing up,” said the nurse. “She and Jane will be here in a little bit. They’re rounding through the shift change.”

I nodded and she left. Esme came into the bathroom with some clothes, underwear, soap, towels and shampoo. “I bet you’ll be happy to be wearing clothes.”

“Honestly, yes. Though I’m afraid to look at myself in the mirror,” I frowned.

“Let’s get you washed and then you can look in the mirror,” Esme conceded. I huffed out a breath, nodding in agreement. Esme turned on the shower and she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She helped me out of my hospital gown and wrapped my cast in a plastic bag to protect the plaster. Gently, she sat me down on the bench in the shower stall.

“Can you make the water hotter?” I asked.

“It’s as hot as it will go, Bella,” Esme said. “Sweetheart, I know you feel…”

“No, you don’t,” I snapped. I frowned. “I’m sorry, Esme. I feel so dirty. I hate what happened to me. Dr. Korbel said I wasn’t raped, but it was going to happen.”

“Edward managed to stop it,” Esme said. She smiled sadly and began washing my body. I was helpless and weak from being asleep for nine days, not to mention clumsy as hell due to my cast. As she washed me, I noticed my body was riddled with bruises, all in the shape of hands and fists. The bruises were fading, but still quite apparent.

“Do you hate me, Esme?” I whispered.

“Why would I hate you?” she asked, arching a brow.

“Because of me, Edward’s in the hospital and hurt,” I sniffled.

“No, Bella. I can’t hate you. My adoptive son saved you and I’m proud of him because of that,” she smiled. “My heart aches for you and I wish I could do something to make you feel better, but that will take time, a lot of talking and great deal of healing.”

“Does Edward hate me?” I asked in a small voice.

“He was so worried about you, Bella. He was only awake for a few moments and he begged to see you. I have never seen him so frantic. But due to his stab wound, they sedated him quickly to keep him still.”

“Dr. Korbel said that there’s swelling around his spine column,” I blanched. “What if he’s paralyzed?”

“The doctor said that there may be some nerve damage but his spinal cord is intact. He won’t be paralyzed,” Esme chided. “Let me wash your hair before you get sick.”

I nodded and shifted so Esme could run the water through my hair. She massaged my scalp before she added some very fragrant shampoo. Tears fell down my cheeks unabated as I felt helpless and despite the fact I was clean, I felt dirty. Esme finished washing my hair and conditioned it thoroughly. With a fluffy towel, Esme dried me off and I was so tired from just sitting in the shower. “Come on, Bella. I know you’re spent.” Esme helped me stand and I managed to finish drying myself.

“Can I get a moment?” I asked.

“Sure, sweet girl,” Esme said, kissing my temple. “When you’re done, I’ll brush your hair.” I smiled, but it probably looked more like a grimace. She turned and left me in the bathroom. I looked up in the mirror, which was covered in steam and condensation. Wiping it with my good hand, I gasped. My face was virtually unrecognizable. My left eye was nearly swollen shut. I had several cuts along my cheeks and my eyebrows that required stitches. I had hand marks around my neck along with hickeys and bite marks. Tears, again, streamed down my face. I was hideous. I tried to calm myself, but I felt more and more out of control. I couldn’t breathe and the walls of the bathroom were closing in on me.

The door flew open and Jane, along with Dr. Korbel came inside. They lay me on the floor to prevent me from crashing into the sink. I was covered with a towel and was injected with something. My eyes grew heavy and I drifted.

When I came to, I was back in the hospital bed, dressed in a pair of yoga pants and one of Edward’s sweatshirts. I looked around and saw Alice sitting by my side, snoozing. The television was on quietly. Reaching over, I shook Alice’s arm. “Ali, wake up,” I hissed.

“Wha?” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “Oh! You’re awake. Are you okay?”

“I’m a bit hungry,” I said. My stomach was aching and that was the main reason why I woke up.

“Let me send Jasper to pick you up a burger and some fries. It’s been awhile since you’ve eaten a full meal and you need it,” Alice smirked. “You want a milkshake?”

“Strawberry,” I said.

“Also, there were a few detectives here earlier. They needed your statement. Dr. Korbel went on a tirade explaining that you had just woken up and were dealing with the backlash of an attempted sexual assault. I presume they’ll be here soon,” Alice grumbled.

“Do you know when I can visit Edward?” I whispered.

“Let’s get you some food and then we’ll visit Red,” Alice smiled. She tapped out on her cell phone, ordering my food. Jasper was out and about, running errands and said he’d pick it up. While we waited for him, there was a knock on my door and two detectives walked in. One of them was big and dark, just like Jacob. My heart began racing. “Bella, deep breaths, sweetie.”

“Bella,” came another voice. I looked and saw Kate, Eleazar’s daughter. “Do you remember me?” I nodded, unable to speak since my throat was dry and breathing was an issue. “Rafe, go outside.”

“But, I’m the lead detective on this case,” the male detective whined.

“Get the fuck out. You look like one of the men who attacked her,” Kate snarled. Rafe crossed his arms and stood firm. “Look, rookie, you need to step out of this room before Miss Swan suffers a panic attack. Do you not see her struggling to catch her breath? Do you not see the fear in her eyes?” Rafe growled, turning on his heels and slamming the door shut. I flinched, moving away from the sound. “Fucker. I hate him and I want my old partner back.”

“He…he…he…” I stuttered. “Looked like…”

“I know, Bella,” Kate said as she sat down. “Now, I know that this is tough. I need you to tell me exactly what happened.” I relayed my story, up until I woke up. Kate wrote down everything. She didn’t say much but I could tell she was troubled. Once I finished, she put down her pen and looked up at me. “I’m so sorry, Bella. I can’t even imagine.”

“Me neither,” I muttered. “I feel so…out of control, dirty, used, lonely, empty, terrified…did you catch Jacob?”

“No. We also know that there were two others involved in your assault, Bella. Victoria and James were also a part of it.”

“Are they in custody?” My voice shook and my body was trembling.

“No. Emmett and Jasper beat the shit out of them, but they weren’t caught. By the time the police arrived, they were in the wind. We’ve frozen their accounts and put an APB out on them. They can’t get out of the country, if they’re flying; they’re passports are flagged.”

“So, my attackers are out, free and walking around like nothing happened?” I cried.

“I’m afraid so. I’m am truly sorry. We are providing you with a police escort wherever you may go. Additionally, you’ve been given additional security by your publicity firm. You will be safe,” Kate said fervently.

“Also, you’ll be staying with my parents until you’re okay. They want to ensure your safety,” Alice said, tucking an errant curl behind my ear. “Plus, Uncle Carlisle feels responsible for some odd reason.”

“Why?” I asked.

“It was at _his_ wrap party. He doesn’t know how they got in since it was a closed, exclusive party. He also sent out notices to the owners of the Viper Club that James shouldn’t be allowed entry, nor Jacob. The only way they could have gotten in was through the catering company or the DJ,” Alice explained. “The police interviewed everyone at the party. They’re wading through the catering crew and DJ, but it’s fruitless.”

“Bella, if you remember anything else, please call me,” Kate said, handing me her card. “We’ll try and put an end to this quickly. Until then, make sure you’re not alone and have protection with you at all times. You’re licensed to carry, correct?”

“Yeah. My dad was the police chief in the town where I grew up. He insisted that I knew how to handle guns. I kept my license active here in California,” I replied.

“Bring a gun with you. At all times,” Kate said grimly. “This is something that these two will give up easily. You got away. I know that they will want to try and complete what they started.” I felt dizzy, terrified and sick. Kate saw my look of absolute fear and she took my hand. “We won’t let that happen, Bella. I promise you.”

There was a quiet knock on the door and Jasper poked his head in. “Food’s here,” he said, giving us a crooked grin.

“Call if you need anything,” Kate said. “That’s my personal cell phone.”

“Thanks,” I replied, curling up as she left. Jasper put my meal on the tray table. I was starving but the thought of eating made my stomach turn.

“Bella, you have to eat,” Alice said, pushing the table closer to me. “Yes, this sucks. Beyond all recognition, it sucks. But you have to be strong for this. For yourself. For Edward.”

_Edward…_

“I’ll get to see him after I eat?” I asked. Alice nodded and darted out of the room to make the arrangements. I nibbled at the burger, barely taking two bites. The fries were a little more appetizing, but I had only half of those. The shake sounded like a good idea but I couldn’t bring myself to drink it. Edward would bring me strawberry shakes and we’d share. Jasper eagerly took it, slurping it down and giving himself an ice cream headache.

A short, rather masculine looking female nurse rolled a wheelchair into my room. She gruffly helped me into it. Alice said that she’d take me up to the ICU to visit Edward. The nurse began to argue but the woman at the desk barked that it was okay. The ICU was a floor below mine and strictly for ‘family-only.’ Esme and Carlisle said that Edward and I were engaged to allow me entry.

In the ICU, Alice rolled me to Edward’s room. Carlisle and Esme were waiting outside. Carlisle crouched down and hugged me. I began trembling. I knew that Carlisle was a good man but the thought of someone touching me without my permission. “I’m so sorry, Bella. I didn’t mean…”

“I’m fine, Carlisle. Just a little jumpy,” I said, my voice quaking. “How is he?”

“They’re weaning him off the sedative,” Esme explained. “That’s why I wasn’t with you when you woke up after your panic attack. I’m sorry for leaving you, Bella, but…Edward…”

“I know. I understand,” I nodded. “Is he awake?”

“He’s aware,” Carlisle said. “I must warn you. He’s battered and bruised, just as you are.”

I nodded and got up from the wheelchair. I hobbled to the room and saw Edward, lying flat on his back. His bronze hair was limp and his skin was very, very pale. He looked like he was wearing his makeup from when he was Daniel in the movie. He wasn’t intubated, but he had some assistance in breathing with the tubes up his nose. I know that they had a name, but I couldn’t really think what they were called, nor did I really care. His right hand was casted and he looked so small on the bed.

“Edward?” I whispered, my voice sounding small. I put my hand in his. “Can you hear me?”

His heart monitor began beeping faster and his fingers wrapped around mine. His eyes were still closed and his face was impassive, but his body remembered me. The emptiness I felt had dissipated but I felt unworthy of him. I was no longer _his._ Yes, as far as I was told, I was not _raped_ , but someone else had touched me. “I’m so sorry,” I whispered, tears falling down my face. “It’s my fault you’re here, Edward. You must hate me.”

The beeping increased and Edward’s nose wrinkled. His hand was squeezing mine tightly. “What? It’s true. It’s because what happened to me that you’re in here. I’m so sorry,” I sobbed, falling back into the recliner next to his bed. Leaning forward, my ribs protesting, I cried quietly. I hated what happened to me. I hated what happened to Edward.

“Don’t cry, _dolcezza_ ,” I heard in a deep, raspy voice.

I looked up and saw Edward gazing at me. His golden eyes were sad, tired and his face was drawn. “You’re awake.”

“I waited for you,” he said, smiling crookedly. More tears fell down my cheeks. I wanted to crawl into bed with him and cuddle against his chest. I wanted to run away for this, causing his anguish. I hated myself. “Don’t, Bella. This is not your fault.”

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, sobbing quietly.

His thumb caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes, relishing in the intimacy but something caused me to jerk back. “Don’t touch me. I’m dirty,” I hissed, wrapping my arms around my waist.

“Bella, you’re not,” he cried, tears slipping from his own eyes. “Please, _dolcezza_. I love you. I’ll always love you.”

“Even if I’m broken?” I whimpered.

“You’re not broken, baby. Just bruised. Just like me,” he said, reaching his hand out toward me. “Please, Bella?”

I walked back over to him and sat down. His large, warm hand cradled my cheek. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner. If anything, it’s my fault.” I shook my head, cradling his hand with mine. “We’ll get through this, _dolcezza_.”

“I hope so,” I whispered, still feeling unworthy. “How are you? Are you in pain?”

“I’m fine,” he replied. “Tired of laying in one spot, but fine.”

“Can you wiggle your toes for me? I want to make sure that you’re truly fine,” I said, giving him a stern look. He sighed and his feet moved freely underneath the blanket.

“See?” he smirked. “Fine.” Fat tears trailed down my cheeks. “Everything will be okay, Bella. I love you and you love me.”

If only I could believe him…

xx STARLET xx

I stayed in the hospital two more days. Edward stayed an additional week. While he was able to move his legs, he didn’t have much control over his movements and needed the assistance of a physical therapist to get his gait back to normal. He would continue his therapy while we stayed with Carlisle and Esme.

I had been a wreck. My sleep was riddled with nightmares. I didn’t want to eat and I holed myself up in my room. I felt like someone was watching me everywhere I went. Plus, the fact that my condo was broken into and trashed didn’t help matters either. I was withering away and I couldn’t find it in myself to really care. I just sat in the room that I stayed in when I was at the Cullen’s home for Christmas nearly two years ago, not talking to anyone.

Not even Edward.

A month had passed since my attack and I was lying in bed, holding the stuffed rabbit that Edward had gotten me for Christmas. The door opened and Edward limped in with his cane, his golden eyes determined. “Bella, get up.”

“No,” I answered, turning over.

He threw down his cane and he crawled into bed with me. I jumped out, running to the corner, clutching the rabbit and trembling. “Bella, I won’t hurt you! _Dolcezza_ , you need help!”

“I’m fine,” I hissed. I really wasn’t. I took five to six showers a day. My skin was raw from the beating it took from my relentless washing. I had lost a lot of weight and was painfully thin.

“Bella, you’re wasting away,” he said, crawling on the floor, moving closer to me. “I want my girlfriend back.”

“She’s gone, Edward. You’ve got this instead,” I snapped. “If you can’t take it, then no one’s stopping you.”

“I don’t want anyone else,” he said, his eyes softening. “I want you. Fuck, Bella. I miss you. And I don’t mean to sound selfish, but I hurting, too. I can’t walk right. My therapist says I’ve got another two months of intense therapy to get my gait back. I lost a kidney. What happened to you was horrific! No denying that, but you’re not the only one who’s in pain. The biggest pain is not being able to help you.”

I looked up at him and I saw that he was crying, his chest heaving as he tried to get himself under control. “I’m scared, Edward,” I muttered.

“I know, baby. I am, too. But, I will do everything to keep you safe,” he whispered, holding out his hand. “But, you need to get better. Bella, I can’t…can’t lose you. I’ve lost my parents. They were the only other people who made me feel like you do. But, what I feel for you is a hundred times more profound. I can’t…I won’t give that up.” He reached his hand closer to me. I wanted to grasp it, but I was so afraid. I was _dirty_. “Bella, I love you. Please…please come back to me.”

Tentatively, I put my hand in his. He pulled on me and I was in his lap. His warm arms enfolded me in a tight embrace as he sobbed against my shoulder. I melted against him, joining him in his crying, clutching at his shirt. We stayed that way until Edward shifted and moaned in pain. I shot up and led him to the bed. We lay down. He held me tightly, still sniffling as he caressed my back. “I’m sorry, Edward. I don’t know what to do. I feel so dirty. And out of control.”

“I can imagine,” he whispered, kissing my forehead. “Bella, what happened to you, no woman should have to endure. I mean, I managed to stop it before it became something _more_ , but the fact that you were even put in that position…I can understand why you feel that way. But, taking six showers and not eating? Bella, I can count your ribs and your skin is…”

“What should I do?” I asked, fear lacing my voice.

“First, you need to eat something,” Edward chided. “Then, you need to talk to someone.”

“Like you?”

“No. Like a therapist,” he whispered, holding me tighter to his body. “I’m going to go, too. Like you, my sleep is plagued with nightmares, but it’s of what I saw. What he was about to do…”

“Tell me,” I whispered.

“Bella, no,” he muttered back.

“You don’t understand. Ten days of my life were taken from me because of what he did to me. I want to know what you saw. If I know, I have an idea of what he did and how I can make myself better,” I cried, sitting up and looking at him. He took my hands and he told me about what happened that night. His eyes deadened as he explained how he searched all throughout the club, finding me in the backstage area. He told me of how Jacob was about to _rape_ me and how he was using my body as a punching bag. He spat out how James and Victoria were fucking on the couch as I lay on a table, unconscious and naked from the waist down, like a pig at slaughter. He stalwartly told me of his own fight with James and his drift into unconsciousness, reaching for me. After he told me this, I shot up and ran to the bathroom, heaving up bile and retching dryly. Edward soothed me, holding me in his arms as I sobbed over what had happened.

I don’t know how long we sat in each other’s arms, but I weakly looked up at Edward’s haggard face. “Do you have a name of a therapist?” I croaked.

“My aunt found someone. Dr. Stephanie Myerson is known for working with patients with PTSD and women recovering rapes and sexual assaults. I know I’m suffering from depression and PTSD, very similar to when my parents died. I almost had to be medicated due to the sadness I felt,” Edward said. “You are much worse, _dolcezza_. I can hear you cry in your sleep. I can feel how thin you are. You. Need. Help.” He wiped my cheek, frowning when I flinched. “I know it will take time, Bella. But, I promise you that I will not hurt you.”

“I know. My heart knows that but my brain doesn’t understand it,” I sniffled. I needed help. I knew this. I ran my finger over the pattern on Edward’s shirt. “I’d like to try, Edward. I don’t know if I’ll ever be better.”

“You will, _dolcezza_ ,” he whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead. The warmth of them radiated through my body. “I love you, Bella.”

“Even after all of this?” I asked, looking up at him.

“Nothing will change my feelings for you, Bella. You’re hurting. Nothing feels right. I get that. I still love you. Do you still love me?” he asked, his twinkling with tears.

Did I? This man who sacrificed his very body to save me. Could I is the better question? Could I get over this feeling of filth and fear to be with him again? I reached up and for the first time since my attack, I initiated contact. He shuddered when my fingers touched his slightly scruffy face. His eyes closed and tears streamed down his cheeks. _When will we both stop crying?_ Tenderly, I traced his high cheekbones, strong jawline, crooked nose (thanks to James’ punches) and soft pink lips. When my fingers glided across his mouth, his jaw fell slack and he moaned quietly. Moving my hand to his neck, I pulled his face to mine. His lips were a hairsbreadth away from me; I could taste his breath on my lips. Timidly, I pressed my mouth to his and this overwhelming feeling of safety, home and devotion washed over me. In comparison, this was a fairly chaste kiss, but it solidified everything I needed to know.

I wasn’t broken…just bruised, like Edward said.

We were both hurt and needed each other to make this _right_ , to survive this.

The biggest one was that I did, indeed, still love Edward. Pulling back, I brushed his hair back from his face. “I do still love you, Edward. I need you…you need me…”

He smiled, his face radiating with joy as he pressed another soft kiss to my mouth. Keeping his forehead pressed to mine, he sighed contentedly. “We’ll get through this, Bella. I know it. But we need to something first.”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“We need to feed you,” he chided. I scowled, afraid of losing whatever he wanted to put in my stomach. “Please, Bella. You’re skin and bones.” He stood up and stumbled a little bit from being on the ground for so long. “It won’t be a lot of food, just a snack.” He helped me up, wrapping his arm around my waist. Slowly, we made it downstairs to the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle were there, putting away food from dinner. Esme’s eyes sparkled when she saw me. “We need something to eat,” Edward explained, sitting heavily on one of the chair at the table. “I’d offer to cook…”

“Nonsense,” Esme said as she went about making plates for me and Edward. “I’m happy to see you up and about, Bella. We were getting so worried.”

I smiled timidly, feeling like an ass for hiding in my room like a frightened little girl. Esme placed a plate in front of me that had a fairly large snack of apples with caramel, string cheese and a glass of milk. “I feel like a kid.”

“Your stomach has shrunk. We can’t exactly give you a pizza,” Esme snickered. “Alice had a bout with anorexia when she was sixteen and we had to slowly get her to eat. This was one of her favorite meals. Eat what you can.”

“I’m not anorexic,” I frowned.

“Bella, when was the last time you actually ate?” Carlisle asked.

“The hospital…eating the hamburger. I nibbled on some things when you all were asleep, but not a whole lot,” I frowned. “Okay, I have a problem…”

“That’s the first step: admitting it,” Edward smiled as he dug into his plate of pasta.

“Why did you not eat, Bella?” Esme asked.

“Control. I needed to control something,” I answered, dipping an apple into the caramel, nibbling it slowly. “Everything is out of control and this,” I said gesturing to the apple, “was what I could control. My fear, my anxiety, my pain, my hatred…all out of my control. Food and sleep, in my control.”

They didn’t say anything more. Esme just kissed my forehead before going back to the sink. Carlisle squeezed Edward’s shoulder and walked into his office, presumably to edit _Midnight Dawn_. I tried to eat the meager meal in front of me. I managed to force down half of the apple and most of the milk. The string cheese and caramel weren’t looking all that appetizing, really. Plus, my stomach was churning with everything that I was feeling. I still felt _dirty_ and out of control, but with the patience of Edward and Cullen’s, I could hopefully get through this.

That night, Edward and I slept together. No, not sex. Sleep. You know, sleep? However, it was different than before. When we first starting _sleeping_ together, Edward was fairly comfortable with me. He never wore a shirt. Well, the first time he slept with me, he wore a shirt but it came off during the night. Now, I was afraid to see Edward without a shirt. He had four scars on his body. Three were caused by the knife that stabbed him and one was from the surgery to remove his wounded kidney.

When I woke up, trying to shake off a particularly bad nightmare, I noticed Edward had removed his t-shirt. Tears sprang from my eyes. _Damn it, with the crying_. His once muscular and toned body was now covered in healing bruises, angry red scars and mementos of the torment he endured. I scrambled out of bed and ran into the bathroom, pushing open the toilet.

“Bella, don’t,” Edward said sleepily.

I turned to him and saw him. He had put his shirt back on and his eyes were sad. “It’s my fault!”

“No, baby, it’s James’ fault. He’s the one who was higher than a kite and stabbed me,” Edward said, sitting down on the edge of the tub. “Bella, my scars are outward and will fade. Yours, I’m afraid, are inside and will take time. I’m still me. Minus one kidney.”

“Edward,” I chided. He smirked at me. “It’s not funny. You could have died. You could have been paralyzed!”

“Too soon to make jokes,” he said, sobering his features. “Got it. However, let me tell you this, I’d rather be covered in a million stab wounds and have you alive then to be unscathed and not have you at all. I love you, _dolcezza_.”

“I love you, too. I just hate that you have physical reminders of that hellish night,” I scowled.

“Bella, it will be a long road to recovery, but we can do it,” he murmured. “Come on, let’s go back to bed. It’s still early.” He stood up, offering me his hand and I took it. He wrapped me in his arms, kissing my forehead. “Thank you for listening to me.”

I nodded, allowing him to guide us back to my bed.

xx STARLET xx

The next two months were spent in recuperation and recovery at Carlisle and Esme’s home. My condo was trashed due to a break-in. The cops dusted for prints and all clues implicated Jacob. He stupid and didn’t wear gloves. Knowing that he had invaded my sanctuary scared the shit out of me. I donated the furniture that wasn’t ruined to charity and had a company empty it out. Nothing was salvageable. It was put on the market immediately after I changed the locks. Edward and I could have moved into the house, but Carlisle and Esme insisted we stay with them. I didn’t disagree. I needed help…a mother figure and I found that in Esme.

I also backed out of my roles that I committed to this year, wanting to focus on my mental, emotional and physical health. Edward tried to do the same, but the director of the circus movie wanted him so badly that he delayed shooting for a year so Edward could heal as well, thankfully. As far as I know, Edward may be shooting both _Waning Moon_ and _Lion Tamer,_ the circus flick, at the same time.

Edward was almost back to normal. He still experienced back pain from his two stab wounds, but his walk was unassisted and strong. His physical therapist helped him regain his strength and he was now back to his pre-attack form, muscular, confident and athletic. He suffered from nightmares, but they were waning. I think that it helped that we both went through extensive therapy with Dr. Stephanie Myerson. She came by daily to speak with us. Edward and I went through couple’s therapy, discussing how to get over the trauma of the attack on our relationship. I still harbored a great deal of guilt of what happened. I couldn’t swing it. It _was_ my fault that Edward was injured. Edward was insistent that it wasn’t and Dr. Myerson agreed. I didn’t know how to get over this feeling of guilt. Dr. Myerson said it would take time, but my mind will eventually catch up with me.

_Doubtful._

Edward also explained in our joint sessions that he felt guilty as well. Dr. Myerson said that he was experiencing a case of the ‘if-onlys.’ If only I could have gotten there sooner; if only I stayed with her; if only…the reasons for his guilt were all stemmed from his need to protect me. I didn’t blame him. He _saved_ me and I was eternally grateful for that.

In our individual sessions, I dealt with the overwhelming feeling of dirtiness and the reemergence of my extreme need for control, almost to the point of OCD. I still took five to six showers a day, but managed to not rub my skin raw. Esme saw my forearm one day and was shocked at the skin. She gave me some lotion and told me that I needed to stop hurting myself. I just needed to get the feeling of Jacob and as we found out, James, off my skin. Dr. Myerson told me that I needed to curtail my showering and she gave me tricks on how to do it. If I didn’t stop, she would have to put me on medication for anxiety and I refused to do that. I don’t want to be on medication for the rest of my life.

I was working on my shower issue. I had to talk to someone before I took my showers so they could calm me down. Sometimes it was Esme. Other times it was Edward. I even contacted Dr. Myerson. They would explain to me that _I wasn’t dirty_. It was a perception my mind had. My goal for next week was bring my showering obsession down to four a day.

I’m not sure if I can do it, but my skin is begging me to.

I did start eating more, but was very fastidious in what I put into my body. I wouldn’t eat red meat and freaked out if my food was touching. I gained about ten pounds back and was able to fill out my clothes. Alice even quipped that my appearance improved from being a walking skeleton. I even stopped smoking. My outward injuries have healed, but my inward ones were kicking my ass.

I had night terrors. I would wake up screaming, clawing at the sheets, the pillows, Edward…whatever was close by. Dr. Myerson explained that my attack was cruel and sadistic because I didn’t know what was going on. My eyes were open, my mind was there sort of, but I was helpless to stop it. The night terrors were flashes of what happened that night. The most disgusting flash was of James and Jacob coming all over my stomach. I remembered that clearly and that was my main reason for wanting to shower all of the time. After that, it’s bits and pieces. Nothing clear, only sounds, smells and glimpses of that night.

After my therapy session, I was up in my room. I was trying to make sense of what Dr. Myerson was saying. She encouraged me to journal but I’m not that kind of girl. Not now. Perhaps in my past, I was, but now? I just needed to sit back and process it all. I was curled up in the window seat, staring out over the sunny day of late February.

“Bella?” called Edward.

“Bedroom,” I replied, playing with my stuffed rabbit. He strode in and looked all sweaty. “Work out?”

“I ran five miles today with Emmett,” he said. “Only towards the end did I start feeling discomfort.” He sat down on the bed, slipping off his sneakers. “How was your session with Stephanie?”

“The same. She’s concerned about my lack of progress,” I sighed, clutching Rapoo to my chest. “I don’t know what she expects.”

“She wants you to get better, _dolcezza,_ ” Edward said. “We all do. I’ve seen your improvement and I’m proud of you…”

“What improvement?” I snapped. “Sorry.”

“I know you’re frustrated, but I’m on your side,” Edward admonished gently. “Anyhow, you’re gaining weight. You don’t flinch around me anymore. You can sleep for longer periods of time. Bella, take pride in that.”

“The way Dr. Myerson’s talking sounds like I should be back to normal,” I said flatly. “I can barely stand the sight of myself, Edward. I’ve got scars on my face. However, that’s the least of my worries. I still feel tainted. I can hardly touch me; hold my hand, kiss me chastely and keep me safe at night. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to get over this and we’ll never have sex again. Then, you’ll leave me and I’ll be alone.”

“Bella, I won’t leave you because we can’t make love,” he said, arching a brow. “I love you with my heart and soul. Physical intimacy is important, but it’s not the backbone of our relationship.”

“What is it, then?”

“Our friendship. Bella, I spent two years protecting you and building a friendship with you. It’s _that friendship_ that makes us indestructible. Do I miss making love to you? Yes, I do. But, I know if we try, it would cause a rift in _our_ relationship and cause your emotional and mental healing to regress. I will keep doing what I’m doing because I love you. You also need to know that Jacob _didn’t_ rape you. Yes, he did things to you that were against your will but he didn’t take _that_. He didn’t take us.”

“I feel like he did, though,” I replied, frowning deeply. “I’m terrified of men now. Well, not you, but I was scared in the beginning.” I put my head on my knees. I was still sad, for obvious reasons. “Why don’t you shower? You’re quite fragrant, Edward.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he chuckled, plucking at his tight shirt. “This conversation isn’t over, Bella. I’ll be back.” He shot up and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower. The door wasn’t closed and I could him moving, in shadow, inside of the spacious bathroom. He tossed off his clothes before going into the shower stall. I was still terrified of his scars. I know it seems stupid and childish, but seeing them freaked me out, a physical reminder of _that night_. I moved from my perch in the window seat and moved so I could see him. The shower stall was glass, coming up to Edward’s waist. I stared at his back, tears building in my eyes as I saw the angry red scars on his back. Whenever I saw them, I cried. When he turned, I darted back to the window seat, sobbing into the rabbit. I had to get myself under control. I didn’t want Edward to know that I was losing it.

The shower turned off and Edward began moving around the bathroom. A few minutes later, he strode out wearing a pair of jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt. He saw me huddled up on the window seat, crying. “Hey, baby, it’s okay,” he said sitting down next to me. He smelled fresh and clean, like his body wash and cologne. He reached for me. I eyed his hand before rushing into his arms, burying nose into his neck. “Scars again?” I nodded, clutching at him wanting to make him perfect like before. He held me tightly as he gently rubbed soothing circles on my back.

“It’s so stupid. I know you’re better but seeing them…it brings back everything from that night,” I sniffled.

“I want to try something,” Edward said as he set me onto the seat.

“What?”

“I’m going to take off my shirt, Bella,” he began, “and I want you to touch my scars.”

“No,” I said, digging my heels in, crossing my arms across my chest.

“Bella, you need to know that I’m okay,” he said, shirking off his shirt. I turned my face out the window, not wanting this. His warm hand cupped my cheek, turning my face slowly towards his. “I need this, too.” His eyes were sad and lonely. I bit my lip, allowing the tears to flow freely down my cheeks. He moved his hand from my face, inching it down my arm. He took my hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing my knuckles. He let go of my hand and it hung in the air awkwardly. I quickly moved it to his shoulder. I searched his eyes and the love he felt for me was evident, but so was his sadness.

Slowly, achingly slowly, I moved my hand down his chest to his scar on his side, just above his navel. I stopped just inches away from it. It was the least scary looking of his scars, also the one that caused the least amount of damage. I scowled at the angry red line that marred his torso, pressing my hand to it and finding it to be a touch cooler than the skin surrounding it. The scar itself was soft and slightly raised due to the skin adhesive they used to bind it together. However, I was touching it, but I pulled my hand away. “There, I touched one of your scars. I can’t do the rest,” I said indignantly.

“Honestly, I’m shocked you touched this one,” Edward chuckled, pulling his shirt.

“It’s cooler than the rest of your skin. Why?”

“The doctors don’t know for sure. They guess is due to nerve damage? I couldn’t really feel your hand on my stomach even though I could see it,” Edward replied, poking at his scar. “It’s the same for the one near my spine.”

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle poked his frazzled head in. His blonde hair was disheveled and he had red rims around his eyes, hidden behind thick glasses. “Edward, Bella, Kate’s here. She has some news for you,” Carlisle said curtly.

“Can you be more of an ass Uncle C?” Edward grumped.

“Sorry. I can’t get this one sequence to edit right. I have this _vision_ in my head but it’s not translating to film. I’m miffed that I’m losing my flow,” he said, wrinkling his nose. “Kate’s in the family room.” He turned to leave.

Edward looked at me and I was quaking in fear. “Hey, it’s probably good news.”

“The only good news will be that Jacob was decapitated by a wolf and James was eaten by a shark,” I hissed. “Oh and Victoria got flesh eating bacteria in her cooter and she died a slow painful death as a result of that.”

“Quite descriptive, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward snorted. “Flesh eating bacteria in her cooter. That would suck.” I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm. He laughed lightly, weaving his fingers with mine and going down the stairs to meet with Kate and her assclown partner, Rafe. Thankfully, in the family room, Kate was there, alone, talking to Esme.

“I’ll be in the kitchen, Kate. We’d love it if you would stay for dinner,” Esme smiled.

“I’d love to but I’ve got a date tonight,” she smirked.

“Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Esme giggled.

“That doesn’t leave much, Esme,” Kate deadpanned. Esme blushed and laughed as she walked into the kitchen. Kate gave us a smile when she saw us, hugging me tightly. “Looking much better, Bella. I was worried for a while.”

“We all were,” Edward said as he kissed my hair.

“I’m working on it,” I said as I sat down on the couch. Edward sat next to me, holding me to his side. “Carlisle said you had news.”

“Yeah. We were working on your case today. We found a few connections that might be interesting for you. Do you know a Royce King?”

“No,” Edward answered.

“The name sounds familiar. Is he in the business?” I asked.

“He was, but he got into trouble ten years ago for sleeping with an underage actress. He was sent to prison under a statutory rape charge. He recently released due to overcrowding the prison system for good behavior. He’s a registered sex offender. Anyhow, we _think_ he may be linked to your ex cousin-in-law, Rosalie,” Kate explained.

“How does this relate to Jacob and James?” Edward asked, exasperatedly.

“I’ll get to that. Anyhow, Royce was the main reason why Rosalie went to the tabloids with her fake story about Emmett beating the crap out of her,” Kate said. “He’s so far in debt that he’s looking for money everywhere. He figured that Emmett would pay Rosalie off to shut her up, but it didn’t happen.”

She flipped a few pages in her notebook, looking up at me. “Now, here’s where Jacob and James are connected. Royce was one of Jacob’s first clients when he became a publicist. Also, James Cobb’s last name wasn’t Cobb. It’s King. James is Royce’s younger brother. He changed his name after Royce was convicted of statutory rape. Despite that, Royce and James are incredibly close. It was Royce’s idea for James to change his last name, taking his mother’s maiden name.”

“How do you know this?” Edward asked.

“Public records, investigating Jacob’s old client list, and a very talkative Rosalie,” Kate smirked.

“Say what?” I squeaked.

“She came into the precinct, bloodied, beat up and a mess. She wanted protection from Royce, James and Jacob. They were having some sort of gangbang or something and Rose said no. The guys beat the shit out of her while they took turns with Victoria,” Kate grimaced. “Rosalie has been taken in protective custody after she had her wounds treated. She told me all about the plan to rape you and break you. She also explained that it was Jacob who broke into your condo, searching for some drugs or something.”

“I don’t do drugs. I haven’t in nearly three years,” I frowned.

“Well, she said that Jacob was higher than a kite when he broke into your condo. He had help with a security guard who let him in,” Kate said. “That guard was dismissed when I confronted them about it.”

“Do you know where Jacob and James are?” Edward asked, his eyes black with fury.

“No. After taking Rosalie into protective custody, we went to their last known location and it was vacant. Royce, Jacob, James and Victoria are in the wind, again. It’s very frustrating. However, they can’t travel by standard means. All airports, train stations and buses have their pictures. Their passports are flagged and they can’t leave the country. My best guess is that they’re staying in California. They want to be close to their target, but far enough away to allude capture.”

“Doesn’t Royce have to check in with a probation officer?” I questioned.

“He supposed to, but hasn’t. He also hasn’t been to his halfway house since your attack. Now, I know that this not news you want to hear, but I wanted you to know about everything we’ve learned.” She took my hands and smiled sincerely. “We’re going to get them all.”

I wanted to believe her. Truly, I did. But, I couldn’t.

The news made me more terrified. Jacob and James were still out there. They were working with Royce King, a convicted rapist and ex-con. Rosalie _helped_ them.

Would this nightmare ever end?

**A/N: First off, I lost a few readers from the last chapter and I changed it. I hope I get them back but if I didn’t, I apologize. Secondly, I’m not going into Bella or Edward’s therapy because I’m not, nor ever will be, a therapist. I’ve been to therapy, but that does not make me an expert in that field. I do not want to presume that I know what I’m doing with that, so I’m just saying that they’re going to therapy but not really covering it. If I’m doing something that you all disagree with, please PM me. Thirdly, we’re roughly halfway through this story, maybe two-thirds of the way through it. I won’t say much else, but I will promise you that there will be a HEA for everyone. Angst, at times, but all will work out.**

**No real pic teases for this. You can see all other picture teasers on my blog (link in my profile) and pervy pic teasers on my tumblr (again, link in my profile). I also have a Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Find me there or on twitter: tufano79. Please, leave me some lovin! I need it with this one. Am I going in the right direction? Thanks!!!**

**Up next will be Edward’s point of view, more recovery and slight angst…**

 


	19. Darkest before Dawn

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. Normally, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'd like some more loving with this story…I'm not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**I told you there would be angst. Sorry about that…Now, I know that I'm an evil cliffie h00r. I've changed this...I've removed the first one. Read the new update. I do not, in any way, want to belittle what happened to Bella or Edward. Also, this is drastically different from what I originally planned. But, there will be a happy ending. I promise you. It'll just take time. Mmmmkay?**

**Up next will be Edward’s point of view, more recovery and slight angst…**

**Chapter Nineteen: Darkest Before Dawn**

**EPOV**

It had been nearly four months since Bella’s attack. Well, both of our attacks. Physically, we were both healed. Bella’s cast was off her arm and the physical scars were gone. For me, I limped when I was tired. My body was back to the way it looked before, save for the scars on my torso. Part of that had to do with my own version of OCD. Bella needed to feel in control with what she ate, how often she showered and her sleep pattern. My need for control was working out. Whenever I felt upset about what had happened, I’d go for a run or work out in the gym in the basement of my adoptive parents’ home.

I wasn’t nearly as bad as Bella, but I had my moments. One day in March, Bella had a very bad nightmare and wouldn’t come out of the shower for nearly two hours. The bathroom doors were locked and we couldn’t get into her. I wanted to beat down the door, but Esme wouldn’t let me for two reasons. One, she liked her doors and they were antique. Two, Bella would regress if she lost her sense of control. So, I couldn’t take hearing her scream and sob in the shower. I changed into my running clothes, running until I collapsed on a beach in Malibu. I had to call Jasper to come and get me. He physically had to help me into his Hummer since I was as weak as a newborn kitten. Alice ripped me a new asshole about how I was going hurt myself if I continued this running thing. I had run nearly thirty-five miles from the house to the beach in Malibu.

_No wonder you were tired, douche._

After that day, I met with Dr. Myerson about the possibility of being put on anti-depressants. She gave me a name of a respected psychiatrist in the area and I was put on a low dose of Celexa. Within a week, I felt my demeanor change and I felt more in control. I wanted to suggest it to Bella, but she needed to come to the realization on her own.

My biggest concern was getting Bella out of the house. She was terrified to leave. Hell, it was like pulling teeth to get her out of our bedroom. She was so scared that Jacob or James would finish what they started. While I appreciated staying with Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme, I want to move on. Bella and I had a beautiful mansion on the beach, secluded from the rest of Los Angeles. I get that she felt secure in my parents’ home, but we needed to heal. In order to heal, we needed to move on with our lives. During my session with Dr. Myerson, I broached the topic.

“How can I get Bella out of the house?” I asked, leaning forward. “She is struggling with that concept.”

“Her sense of safety and protection was shattered, Edward,” she chided.

“No shit,” I snarled. “I know that but it’s been how long? She needs to get out. Even for a few moments…”

“I agree, Edward. However, I don’t want to push Bella into something that can possibly get her to regress. She’s put on weight and is down to two showers a day. If she’s threatened, I’m fearful that her tenuous hold on her control will dissipate,” she replied. She pursed her lips, thinking about how we could do this. “How about this? Your next couple’s session will be here, at the office. I’ll tell her tomorrow when I see her at the house and you can use the weekend to work with her.”

“That could work,” I mumbled.

“Now, how about you? How are the meds working out?” Dr. Myerson questioned.

“Good. I don’t feel as raw as before and I have better control over my emotions,” I said.

“Why did you want to go on them, Edward?”

“Because, I need to be Bella’s rock,” I answered immediately. “I was put through the physical wringer, but Bella is battling so many demons with the emotional and mental clusterfuck James and Jacob dealt to her. I can’t be there for her if I’m just as much of a mess as her.”

“Your reasons for being on the medication are admirable,” Dr. Myerson said.

“Why do I feel that there’s a but coming?” I quipped.

“Because there is,” she chuckled. “But, they aren’t the right reasons. I’m glad you’re on them, but you need to take them for you and your mental well-being. Being strong for Bella is admirable, but you have your own healing to contend with. You’re further along than Bella, but I knew you would be. You’re not dealing the lack of memories from that night.”

“No, I just see what those monsters did to her on a regular basis,” I said, sitting back on the leather sofa. “I’ve always been the rock for Bella. She comes off as being strong and slightly bitchy in interviews, but she’s quite fragile and desperately wants positive attention. Hell, her father hasn’t even called to check on her after her attack. I know that they are estranged, but if it were my daughter, regardless of our relationship, I’d want to know if she was okay. You know?”

Dr. Myerson wrote down a note before smiling at me. “Edward, I know you want to protect Bella and be there for her, but you need to take care of yourself, too. I definitely think that you are doing the right things with going on the medication and continuing to see me. But, your emotional healing should not go on the back burner because of your sense of needing to protect Bella.”

“It’s hard for me not to,” I said, shooting up from the couch. “I was hired, three years ago, to be her bodyguard. My job was solely to protect her. Unfortunately, as a boyfriend, I failed and I feel guilty.”

“You shouldn’t. You weren’t the one who hurt her. Jacob and James did. Besides, you got to her in the nick of time, Edward,” she admonished. “I couldn’t imagine how she’d react if she had been raped.”

“She’d be dead. I know my girl and if she knew that happened, Bella would have killed herself,” I said, my chest constricting at that fact. Dr. Myerson frowned but nodded in agreement. “Are we done?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Go love up your girl.”

I drove back to my parents and went directly up to the bedroom that I shared with Bella. She wasn’t there. _What the fuck? Did she leave?_ I took a breath and went downstairs. If she wasn’t in the room, she was with Esme. “Aunt Es?” I called.

“Kitchen,” she replied. I walked into the kitchen and she was alone. My heart was stammering. “What’s wrong, Edward? You’re as pale as a ghost.”

“Where’s Bella?” I choked out, leaning heavily against the counter.

“Oh, relax, sweetheart. She’s helping Carlisle with the editing of the film. They’re in his hole,” she chuckled. “He couldn’t get the ballet scene just right and he was ready to chuck it all. Bella gave him a few suggestions. The next thing I knew, they were inside and completely re-working the clips.”

“Can I go in there?” Carlisle was pretty particular on who he let into his hole. And it really was a hole. The room was painted entirely black with six different computer screens, a shit-ton of technology and a tiny bathroom in the corner. The man lived in there for days when he was editing. By the time he’s usually done with his ‘masterpieces,’ it’s usually quite rank in there.

“Go right ahead, Edward. Carlisle knew that you’d probably panic,” she said, giving me an understanding look. I scowled at her as I walked toward the hole. It was sound proof and reinforced, running on a separate power source. If we had an earthquake, he didn’t have to stop working.

My uncle was a man possessed when it came to his movies.

I rang the doorbell. Yes, he had a doorbell. And waited for someone to open it up. Carlisle was grumbling as the steel door creaked open. He scowled at the intruder but softened when he saw it was me. “Edward! I’m so glad you’re here! Your girlfriend is a fucking genius.”

“I could have told you that,” I snorted, allowing him to drag me into the hole. I inhaled deeply and it wasn’t that bad. Then again, Carlisle wasn’t unshowered for days and he came out at night, I think. Bella was sitting in Carlisle’s usual perch, working her fingers expertly. “Wow!”

“You have to see the recut of the ballet studio,” she said excitedly. I had seen the original and like Carlisle, I felt that it was lacking something. He pushed me into a cushy chair, sitting next to me as he nodded to Bella. She hit the space bar and the film started just as Bella was getting out of the cab, to meet up with the vampires who wanted to kill her. When it was done, I was flummoxed at how much it stayed the same but changed subtly to make it so much more dynamic. I turned to Bella, who was biting her lip. “Did it suck?”

“Quite the opposite,” I replied. “This is amazing.”

“All of it was Bella’s idea,” Carlisle chirped behind me. “I was so afraid that we were going to have reshoot it, but with the additions, it’s now working like I envisioned it.” He pressed a few buttons and the kiss scene popped up. “This is the next one I’d like to work on, Bella.”

“Sounds good, Carlisle, but not today. My eyes are crossing and I’m getting hungry,” she said, putting her hand on her flat tummy.

“Of course!” Carlisle beamed, saving the work. “How about tomorrow morning?”

“I’m meeting with Dr. Myerson. What about after lunch?” Bella suggested, her eyes _almost_ twinkling. She still had that hollow, empty look on her face, but some life was starting to creep back into her expressions. She got up and skirted past Carlisle as he sat down to cut the clips together. I followed her out of the hole, shutting the door firmly behind us. “Did you really like it, Edward?” she asked, anxiety lacing her tone.

“Bella, it was amazing,” I said, wrapping my arms around her. “You should be so proud of the work you did, _dolcezza_.”

“Carlisle is adding the role of editor and producer to my title,” she said, snuggling into my embrace. “Doing that,” she pointed to the hole, “really has made me interested in possibly directing movies.”

“You’re not going to walk away from the business?” I asked, cupping her face.

“No, not yet,” she replied, leaning against my hand. “I still need this year off to get over all of this.” She gestured to her face and herself. “I also want them caught before I do something in the public eye again. My goal is to be comfortable by the time we have the premier for _Midnight Dawn_.” Her stomach growled and she blushed.

“Let’s get some food into your belly,” I chuckled, bringing her into the kitchen. I made us a late lunch of sandwiches, chips and some cookies. Bella was better with food, but still didn’t eat a lot. She was definitely underweight and her clothes, well, my clothes, hung off her loosely.

“How was your appointment with Dr. Myerson?” Bella asked as she picked at her food.

“It was fine. We talked about my meds, you and other things,” I shrugged. Bella never pried about my sessions with Dr. Myerson. She’d just ask how my appointment was, listen and nod. As per usual, she did the same. She asked, listened and nodded when I finished speaking. I wanted to press the house issue, but bit my tongue. “What do you want to do after you finish eating?”

“Can we take a nap?” she asked, her eyes bleary and empty again.

“Sure, _dolcezza_ ,” I smiled. She pushed her sandwich, which was barely touched, toward me. I finished it but made her eat her cookies and a big glass of milk. She grumbled the entire time but did what I asked. Upstairs, Bella looked longingly at the shower, but I dragged her to the bed and encouraged her to lay down. “Why are you staring at the shower like a long-lost lover, Bella?”

“Ass,” she deadpanned, smacking my arm. She giggled and sighed before cuddling against my body. “I really liked working with your uncle, but being in that room. Yuck! How can he work like that?”

“Compared to what I’ve seen and smelled, the hole was immaculate, Bella,” I snickered.

“Shut the fuck up,” she squeaked. “It gets worse?”

“When he was working on his Lincoln movie, he didn’t leave for nearly a month. Yes, he had a bathroom in there but it was foul. A month without showering, eating a proper meal and sitting in one spot for long periods of time. You do the math,” I shuddered.

“If I didn’t need a shower before…” she whimpered, struggling in my arms.

“Stop, _dolcezza_. Aunt Esme ripped him a new asshole after that. The longest he’d gone since that movie was a week so the cleaning crew could go in and scour the chairs and get the food out of there,” I said, kissing her forehead. “Sleep and then you can shower, okay?”

“How about I shower and then sleep?” she hedged.

“Bella,” I warned. “How many have you taken today?”

“Two,” she grumped. “I had a nightmare after you left and I spent a half hour in there. Then, Carlisle bumped into me with his breakfast and I had to get the smell of bacon grease off my skin.” She looked up at me and her eyes were swirling with anger. “I guess I’m done for the day?”

“Bella, your skin is starting to bounce back,” I said, caressing her cheek softly. Her face was the only part of her body she’d let me touch without the protection of clothing. We could hold hands but if I touched her skin anywhere else, she’d fly into a panic and lock herself into the bathroom.

She was getting better. I could see it but I missed _my_ Bella.

The woman who I was holding was a shadow of her former self and I didn’t know what to do about it. I looked down at her and saw that she was sleeping soundly on my shoulder. I kissed her pouty lips before slipping my fingers underneath her loose t-shirt. Tenderly, I pressed my hand to her back and she sighed contentedly. “Get better, _dolcezza_ ,” I whispered. “I miss you.”

xx STARLET xx

I was working out the next morning. Jasper was with me, trying to beef up for his latest role. Alice was upstairs with Aunt Esme and Bella was with Dr. Myerson in the office near our bedroom. Carlisle, as usual, was in the hole. I was running on the treadmill while Jasper was pumping iron.

“I think I’m going to ask Alice to marry me,” he panted out.

“About fucking time, jackass,” I deadpanned, looking at him in the mirror. “What made you come to that decision?”

“Don’t get pissed off, but seeing what happened to you and Bella,” he said, leaning forward on the bench. “Knowing what could happen if we don’t grasp life and live it.”

I stopped the treadmill, my heart constricting in my chest. I got off and grabbed some water, trying to stop the tears from splashing onto my cheeks. _You were supposed to propose…Christmas Eve…But, those asstards stabbed you and you were in a medically induced slumber. Let’s not forget what they did to your girl._ “Edward?” Jasper approached me. He put a hand on my shoulder. “You okay?”

“No,” I snarled, shrugging his hand off my body. “I’m not okay. I don’t know if I’ll ever be okay.” I pulled away from him and sprinted out of the workout room. However, I ran into someone, causing them to land on their ass. I looked down and saw a very pissed off Bella glaring up at me. “Are you alright, _dolcezza?_ ”

She hopped up and pushed me against the wall. “NO! What is this that you want us to have our couple’s therapy in Dr. Myerson’s office?” she shrieked, pounding at my sweaty chest. Dr. Myerson was standing behind her, biting her lip and looking nervous.

“Bella, when was the last time you left this house?” I asked.

“When I got my cast off and you know what a fiasco that was,” she growled. “The paps were awful and I just wanted to crawl into a hole… I’m not ready, yet!”

“I disagree,” Dr. Myerson said from behind us. Bella glowered at her.

“I agree with Dr. Myerson’s assessment, too,” I whispered. “Bella, you can’t waste away in this house. I love you, baby, but you’ve hit a wall in your recovery.”

“I’m not moving fast enough for you?” she sneered.

“No. You’re not moving at all,” I clarified. “The first few months, you improved by leaps and bounds, but now? It hasn’t changed since February. Don’t you want to be in our house that we bought? Don’t you want to get better? Don’t you miss us?” My voice grew in volume with each question until I was screaming at the end. With Jasper’s declaration, Bella’s anger and my fraying nerves, I had to get out of there. I slipped past Bella and Dr. Myerson, sprinting up the stairs and grabbing my car keys. I sped away from the house, tears falling down my cheeks and hating myself for losing my cool.

I just drove until I arrived at the gated community where our house stood empty. Punching the code to get in, I slowly drove through the neighborhood and parking the car in the driveway. I walked inside. Our stuff should have been here. As it was, our living room furniture was in a heap in the center of the room, waiting to be set up. Anger surged through me and I hated what was taken from us.

Bella was afraid of her own shadow and rightfully so.

I was an angry man, wanting revenge for what those animals did to my girl.

They took away our feeling security and happiness.

Bella couldn’t stand to be touched. I so wanted to touch her. Not sexually, but just _touch_ her without fear that my hands would send her into a panic and in desperate need to shower.

I was on medication to try and stabilize my mood because I had to be a rock for Bella. _Some rock you are…screaming at her and then leaving? Can you say asshole?_

They ruined my proposal. I could still see the pine needles in the foyer from the Christmas tree that Alice had arranged to be delivered.

With a growl, I ran to the pile of furniture. I began clawing at it, tearing at the fabric. I needed something. I pulled off one of the wooden beams from the couch and I began pummeling the tables, shattering the lamps and ruining the very expensive furniture we had purchased. I couldn’t care. All I wanted was my Bella back. All I wanted was my happiness.

Two arms wrapped around me and I fought against them.

“Stop, Edward,” said Carlisle.

“NO! I’m done!” I screamed, ripping myself from his hold and falling into the springs and pieces of the couch. “It has to stop.” I curled up in a ball and sobbed, truly sobbed. I was in pain from the exertion of ruining the furniture but my body was screaming for more. “Why did this happen? WHY?”

“I don’t know, Edward. But we’re working on getting it fixed,” Carlisle said, sitting down next to me.

“Bella’s unfixable,” I muttered blandly. “She pushes me away and it’s like she’s given up.”

“In a way, she has,” Carlisle replied. “I saw it once before when you first came to live with us after your parents’ death. You went through the motions of living, but you didn’t really _live_. It wasn’t until you started working for her that you came out of your shell and the Edward we remembered from so many years ago came back.” He looked at me and I could see his concern. “Your blow up was the impetus to get Bella moving. She was ready to spit nails and wanted to kick your ass. She even got so far as grabbing my car keys before Dr. Myerson dragged her into the house. When I left, Esme and Alice were driving Bella to the hospital to meet with a psychiatrist to prescribe her medication.”

“Does she hate me?” I asked, staring off into space.

“Right now she’s not happy with you, but Dr. Myerson explained that you were a ticking time bomb. She also told Bella what we saw on a daily basis and how it affected us,” Carlisle said. He glanced at the pile of fabric, springs and wood. “Why did you attack the furniture?”

“Did Alice tell what I was going to do on Christmas Eve?” I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my uncle shake his head. “I was going to propose. I was going to get down on one knee and ask Bella to marry me. If things had worked out, we could have been planning a wedding…living our lives…being _happy_.” My voice caught on the last word. “I don’t know what happy means anymore. I’m so angry, Uncle Carlisle. I’m angry for not getting there soon enough. I’m angry at the havoc they are causing in our lives. I’m angry at Bella because she’s given up. I’m just so fucking angry.”

“You have every right to be,” Carlisle said, moving closer. “We’re all angry, on edge and done with this bullshit. You can’t let it consume you, though.” I shot him a withering stare. “Easier said than done, I know.”

“I’d really like to be alone, Uncle Carlisle,” I whispered, curling into myself.

“Do you promise not bash in the walls?” he quipped.

“I promise,” I chuckled humorlessly.

Carlisle leaned over and kissed my forehead. “It’s always darkest before dawn,” he murmured. “It’ll get brighter now. I can feel it. I love you, Edward. Come home when you’re ready.” I nodded and watched him as he got up from the floor. He padded to the door, giving me an understanding look before shutting it behind him. I collapsed onto the floor and felt the soft fabric of the couch brush my cheek. My eyes fluttered shut and I cried.

I don’t know how long I stayed in that position, but when I finally moved because I was fucking hungry, it was dark out. I heaved my achy body off the ground and walked to the door. I called the furniture company before I left and asked for another order of the furniture I had trashed earlier. I slipped out and drove to a drive-thru, ordering a greasy cheeseburger, fries and a shake. I drove to the Hollywood sign and sat on my hood, eating my food. I was nearly done with my dinner when my cell phone beeped next to me.

_When are you coming back? –Aunt Es_

_I needed some time – E_

_Bella’s really worried and she’s working herself into a tizzy. I’d like to give her an estimate. I know you’re upset and angry, but we’re all worried about you – Aunt Es_

_Another hour or two? – E_

_Does Bella hate me? – E_

_You can ask her that when you come back – Aunt Es_

Fuck, my aunt is pissed at me. I finished my food and tossed it into a nearby garbage can. With a huff, I got back into my car and drove back to my aunt and uncle’s house. I parked in the garage and went inside. I could hear Alice and my aunt talking in the kitchen. I grimaced, turning around to avoid them and go in through the front door.

“Freeze, Edward,” Aunt Esme shouted.

“Damn it,” I spat before I turned around and walking into the kitchen with my tail between my legs. Alice gave me an understanding look before she whispered in Aunt Esme’s ear. Alice turned and was shocked at my appearance. My shirt had ripped when I trashed the furniture and I know I was covered in bruises, battered hands and a sheepish expression.

“Sit,” Esme barked, pointing to the stool next to the counter. I followed her instructions and she grabbed some first aid, addressing the cuts on my arms and hands. “I shouldn’t have to say this, Edward…”

“Then, don’t,” I snapped.

“What is with you?” she asked, her eyes narrowing.

“What’s with me is that my life has imploded and I can’t do a damn thing about it. The person I care for most in this world is hurting and I can’t fix it. Those douchebag mother fuckers took away my happiness. Bella’s happiness. Then, hearing about Alice and Jasper and Bella ripping me a new one, I had had it. I want things to be the way that they were. I know they never will be. I want to be in my house with my girl, the girl whom I was going to propose marriage to, but now I’m terrified because everything’s changed. I think that I’m entitled to be a little pissed off, Aunt Es. I’ve been the voice of reason and steady rock for everyone. Who has been there for me?”

She put her hands in front of her and she flushed. “You’re right, Edward. You’re hurting as much as Bella,” she whispered. “I shouldn’t…”

“Look, I’m tired. I’m going to shower and then go to bed. Today has sucked and I just want to forget it ever happened,” I said, pushing away from the counter.

“Edward, what about Alice and Jasper?” Esme asked.

“Jasper finally decided that he’s ready to marry your daughter,” I said flatly before going up the stairs and into the guest bathroom. I showered and went into my old room. I didn’t want to see Bella. Not yet. I loved her with my whole heart, but being pushed away and yelled at broke me today. I lay down on my bed, without a shirt and stared out the window. I felt so empty and I was tired of being in this limbo.

There was a quiet knock at my door. I wanted to ignore it but I’d already been enough of an asshole. I heaved my body off the bed and opened the door. Bella was standing outside, looking like a mess. Her long brown hair was in a messy knot at the base of her neck and her face was pink, stained with tears. I stepped back and allowed entry. She moved past me and sat down on the fluffy chair in the corner of my room. She curled up, wiping her face hastily.

“Can we talk?” she asked meekly. Her voice sounded small.

“Of course, we can talk,” I answered curtly. I sat down, berating my tone. “Sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’ve apparently taken asshole pills or something.”

“No, you have every right to feel the way that you do,” she whispered.

“It doesn’t mean that I get act like a dick,” I answered. “Everything just collapsed today and…”

“What happened?” she asked, her brown eyes beseeching me.

“Jasper told me that he’s going to propose to Alice,” I replied, sounding just as meek as Bella.

“That’s a good thing,” she smiled.

“It’s great,” I deadpanned, my feeling of bitterness washing over me.

“Why are you acting like that?” she asked, her brows furrowed. “Shouldn’t you be happy for them?”

“I am but I’m so fucking bitter,” I snarled, shooting up and stomping to the slider. It was too stifling in here. I needed air.

“I don’t understand, Edward,” she said as she followed me outside.

“I was going to propose to you,” I muttered, staring out over the city of Los Angeles. “On Christmas Eve, I was going to ask you to be my wife, but that all changed. If things had gone as I had planned, we would be in our new home, planning our wedding and living our lives. Now, everything is a clusterfuck. There was a litany of bullshit that won’t go away and I hate it. I hate everything about what happened to us. I miss our relationship. I’m tired of being strong all of the time. As selfish as this sounds, I want someone to be strong for me.” I couldn’t look at her. I felt like a total douchenozzle. She was getting over being sexually assaulted and I’m asking for a hug?

God, I suck.

“You’re right, Edward,” she whispered. “You’ve been amazing and perfect throughout all of this. Patient, kind, loving and so incredibly strong. I was so wrapped up in my bubble that I didn’t even think about how all of this was for you.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” I replied. “You should focus on you.”

“But who is focusing on you?” she asked, her body heat close to me.

“Dr. Myerson, kind of,” I shrugged. “But she’s not who I want.”

“Who do you want?” she questioned, sounding like she was right behind me.

“Anybody. Someone who is supposed to love me,” I cried, leaning forward against the balcony. “I know that my aunt and uncle are worried about you, but…”

“You feel gipped,” she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. My bare shoulder. I nodded as tears flew down my cheeks. Her hand continued down my back until she reached one of my scars. Tenderly, she caressed it before wrapping her arms around me and nuzzling her cheek to my back. “I’m so sorry, Edward.”

“Not as sorry as me,” I choked out. “I feel like such a jerk.”

“You’re not. What you’re needing is normal,” she sniffled, tightening her hold around my waist. “Dr. Myerson said that she was waiting for this from you. She’s also waiting for me to explode, too. We’re both like ticking time bombs.” She gently turned me around, forcing me to look at her. “To answer your questions from earlier…I do want to be living in our house. Carlisle said that he found you there, beating the hell out of the furniture?”

“Shit, I was hoping he’d leave that out,” I frowned. “I ordered new stuff, by the way.”

“I don’t care about the fucking furniture. I care about you. I love you,” she said, taking my face into her tiny, but cold hands. “I hate that I’m the one who is causing you this much pain…I almost left.”

“What?!” I shrieked.

“I had my bags packed but Alice stopped me, asking me where I’d go. It’s not like I could go home. Charlie and I aren’t speaking. I’m ticked off at Emmett because he was married to the bitch who was connected this crap. My condo is sold and I couldn’t go to our house because it would a blatant reminder of everything that we lost,” she said, dropping her hands from my face. “Alice sat down and calmly said that it’s always darkest before dawn.”

“That’s what Carlisle said, too,” I murmured.

“She also said that the sun was rising for us and that we are on the mend,” she cried quietly, rubbing her thumbs along my jaw. “But, I do want to get into our house. I want to decorate it and move in with you. I also want to get better. That’s why I asked to go to the doctor today. I was put on Zoloft and Ativan. I take both in the morning. If these don’t work, the doctor has a couple of other options. But, based off my symptoms and what happened to me, Dr. Rickert feels that is a good place to start.”

“That’s great, Bella,” I said, hugging her to my chest. She sighed, threading her hands into my hair.

“I do miss us, too,” she cried softly into my neck. “I miss feeling you touch me and shower me with your love. I miss touching you and making you feel good. I miss our friendship. I miss everything about our relationship. I want it back, but that’s what’s scaring me. I don’t know how to get over these feelings of disgust. Dr. Myerson gave me a name of another therapist who specializes in rape counseling. I’m meeting with her tomorrow. I want everything with you. I truly do. I just pray that you are willing to be patient with me for a little while longer as I try to get my head on straight.”

“Bella, I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry that I acted like an ass today…”I said, brushing my thumbs under her eyes.

“You had every right to. After hearing why you lost it, it makes perfect sense. You really wanted to propose?” she asked, her voice unsure.

“I still do,” I answered, pressing my forehead to hers. I took a breath and kissed her lips softly. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“What are you doing?” she asked as I darted into my room. I opened up my nightstand drawer and plucked out her ring.

“I’m doing what I should have done a long time ago,” I said, falling to my knee. Her eyes widened. “Isabella Swan, I love you with all of my heart and that will never change.” I took her hand and pressed it to my bare chest where my heart was stammering against my ribs. “You are my best friend and the strongest woman I know.”

“Doubtful,” she grumped. “I should be there for you, Edward. I’ve been too busy wallowing in my own issues to realize yours…”

“Hush up so I can finish asking you to marry me,” I chuckled. “Alice and Uncle C were right, it is darkest before dawn, but without the darkness, you’d miss the sunrise. Share every sunrise with me, Bella? Marry me?” I opened up the engagement ring, holding it up to her, waiting for her response.

She stared at me for a long time, tears falling down her cheeks. I was afraid that she was going to say no. Hell, it wasn’t the most romantic or glamorous proposal, but after everything that happened today, I needed that sunrise. “Bella?” I asked.

“Yes,” she replied, looking into my eyes.

“Really? Yes?” I asked, shocked at her response.

“Yes,” she squealed, throwing her arms around me. I scooped her up and hugged her closely. I pulled back, pressing my lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss but I could feel Bella’s love through it. She sighed against my mouth before giving me a smirk. “Do I get the ring?”

“Oh, right,” I chuckled sheepishly. I nervously took out the ring and pushed it onto her left hand. “We have our sunrise, right here, baby. My _dolcezza._ ”

“The first of many, Edward,” she replied, looking up at me. “I do love you, very much. I’m sorry for not being your rock…”

“It’s in the past and now we know,” I said, as I held her to my body.

“Now we know and we’ll learn from it,” she said. I gently guided her into my room and we fell into bed. We lay and stared at each other for the entire night. Just as dawn’s sunbeams began to breach the horizon, we grew tired.

“I love you, Bella,” I whispered, kissing her softly.

“I love you, too,” she replied sleepily. “First sunrise of the rest of our lives, Edward.”

“The first of many.”

**A/N: *Bites lip* Who saw that coming? Not me! LOL. As I was writing it, the proposal seemed right. Yes, Edward acted like a jerk, but he was right. Who was being his rock? I think he more than made up for it. Pictures of the location where Edward ate his dinner and the engagement ring are on my blog and tumblr. Link for both of those are on my profile. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be Bella’s reaction to the proposal and possibly moving into the house. Leave me some lovin!**

 


	20. Making Plans

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. Normally, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'd like some more loving with this story…I'm not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**I told you there would be angst. Sorry about that…Now, I know that I'm an evil cliffie h00r. I've changed this...I've removed the first one. Read the new update. I do not, in any way, want to belittle what happened to Bella or Edward. Also, this is drastically different from what I originally planned. But, there will be a happy ending. I promise you. It'll just take time. Mmmmkay?**

**Up next will be Bella’s reaction to the proposal and possibly moving into the house.**

**Chapter Twenty: Making Plans**

**EPOV**

_“Alice sat down and calmly said that it’s always darkest before dawn.”_

_“That’s what Carlisle said, too,” I murmured._

_“She also said that the sun was rising for us and that we are on the mend,” she cried quietly, rubbing her thumbs along my jaw. “But, I do want to get into our house. I want to decorate it and move in with you. I also want to get better. That’s why I asked to go to the doctor today. I was put on Zoloft and Ativan. I take both in the morning. If these don’t work, the doctor has a couple of other options. But, based off my symptoms and what happened to me, Dr. Rickert feels that is a good place to start.”_

_“That’s great, Bella,” I said, hugging her to my chest. She sighed, threading her hands into my hair._

_“I do miss us, too,” she cried softly into my neck. “I miss feeling you touch me and shower me with your love. I miss touching you and making you feel good. I miss our friendship. I miss everything about our relationship. I want it back, but that’s what’s scaring me. I don’t know how to get over these feelings of disgust. Dr. Myerson gave me a name of another therapist who specializes in rape counseling. I’m meeting with her tomorrow. I want everything with you. I truly do. I just pray that you are willing to be patient with me for a little while longer as I try to get my head on straight.”_

_“Bella, I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry that I acted like an ass today…”I said, brushing my thumbs under her eyes._

_“You had every right to. After hearing why you lost it, it makes perfect sense. You really wanted to propose?” she asked, her voice unsure._

_“I still do,” I answered, pressing my forehead to hers. I took a breath and kissed her lips softly. “Don’t go anywhere.”_

_“What are you doing?” she asked as I darted into my room. I opened up my nightstand drawer and plucked out her ring._

_“I’m doing what I should have done a long time ago,” I said, falling to my knee. Her eyes widened. “Isabella Swan, I love you with all of my heart and that will never change.” I took her hand and pressed it to my bare chest where my heart was stammering against my ribs. “You are my best friend and the strongest woman I know.”_

_“Doubtful,” she grumped. “I should be there for you, Edward. I’ve been too busy wallowing in my own issues to realize yours…”_

_“Hush up so I can finish asking you to marry me,” I chuckled. “Alice and Uncle C were right, it is darkest before dawn, but without the darkness, you’d miss the sunrise. Share every sunrise with me, Bella? Marry me?” I opened up the engagement ring, holding it up to her, waiting for her response._

_She stared at me for a long time, tears falling down her cheeks. I was afraid that she was going to say no. Hell, it wasn’t the most romantic or glamorous proposal, but after everything that happened today, I needed that sunrise. “Bella?” I asked._

_“Yes,” she replied, looking into my eyes._

_“Really? Yes?” I asked, shocked at her response._

_“Yes,” she squealed, throwing her arms around me. I scooped her up and hugged her closely. I pulled back, pressing my lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss but I could feel Bella’s love through it. She sighed against my mouth before giving me a smirk. “Do I get the ring?”_

_“Oh, right,” I chuckled sheepishly. I nervously took out the ring and pushed it onto her left hand. “We have our sunrise, right here, baby. My_ dolcezza _.”_

_“The first of many, Edward,” she replied, looking up at me. “I do love you, very much. I’m sorry for not being your rock…”_

_“It’s in the past and now we know,” I said, as I held her to my body._

_“Now we know and we’ll learn from it,” she said. I gently guided her into my room and we fell into bed. We lay and stared at each other for the entire night. Just as dawn’s sunbeams began to breach the horizon, we grew tired._

_“I love you, Bella,” I whispered, kissing her softly._

_“I love you, too,” she replied sleepily. “First sunrise of the rest of our lives, Edward.”_

_“The first of many.”_

**BPOV**

I found myself staring at my ring. It had become my new favorite past time. It had been a couple of weeks since Edward’s proposal on his balcony on that balmy April evening. He had completely thrown me for a loop. I’d never, _ever_ seen him so upset in all of my life prior to that and honestly, the proposal had shocked me. I thought he was going to dump my needy ass, but instead, he dropped to one knee and asked for my hand.

Prior that though, my Edward was usually calm, cool and collected. But, when I went downstairs to scream at him about forcing me out of the house to go to couple’s therapy, his golden eyes were strained and his face was red with anger.

He had had it. And he left. Not that I blamed him. If I could, I would have loved to escape from my special brand of crazy. Permanently.

He exploded at me for giving up and for not wanting us. In a way, I had. I had given up on a lot of things because of what had happened to me. To some extent, I felt safe in Carlisle and Esme’s home but in the back of my mind, I knew that our bubble was going to burst at some point. That point came sooner rather than later with Edward’s angry tirade. Dr. Myerson expected the blow up, really. She was borderline giddy when Edward started screaming at me and stormed out of the house.

I thought she had lost it. My therapist was cuckoo for cocoa puffs. Okay, not really. It was, as she said, a breakthrough.

I was also just shocked. And honestly, ready to leave and never come back.

Where would I go was the question?

Apparently, not far. Alice talked me out of it and instead of running from my problems, I faced them head on. Dr. Myerson managed to get me into see a psychiatrist, Dr. Rickert, that afternoon. I was put on medications for my severe depression and anxiety along with seeing a rape counselor at the suggestion of Dr. Myerson. Even though I wasn’t raped, per se, I was still violated and not in control, unable to remember what had happened to me.

Upon the return to the house, I showered and tried to pull it together. Edward still hadn’t returned from wherever he went. Carlisle had a knowing look on his face. He knew where his nephew was and obviously wasn’t telling me. I stayed in the dark until Edward came home shortly after midnight. He hadn’t come in to check on me or anything. I knew I had to fix this. Inadvertently, I’d fucked up.  In order to do that, I had to talk to him.

I was _dreading_ that conversation. _Gulp._

As a result of our talk, I had realized that no one was worrying about _him._ Edward was just as hurt as me, physically and emotionally, and he was shouldering this burden all alone. He had reached his breaking point. He told me that he fell apart at our new home, trashing the furniture that had already been delivered. Littered along his forearms, knuckles and hands were bruises and cuts. His eyes were hollow and he looked defeated. He told me about his plan to propose and that Jacob and James ruined it. Then, his eyes twinkled. He dashed into his room, asking me to marry him with the most gorgeous ring. Ever.

Was it the proposal he wanted to give me? No, but I was so happy that he did. Me, broken Bella Swan was engaged to Edward Masen. For the first time since my attack, I felt happy. Normal. Borderline giddy. Hell, I almost, _almost_ wanted to push myself in giving Edward an appreciative blowjob, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves.

Currently, I was out with Esme, Alice and Tanya looking for furniture for my new house with Edward. I was able to leave the house for short trips without panicking, thanks to the work of Dr. Myerson, my rape counselor and copious amounts of medications. We finally decided on moving in on the first of June, almost six months after we had taken ownership of our beachfront mansion. It left us a month to choose furniture, paint walls and finalize décor decisions. The walls were currently being worked on and Edward said that whatever I decided for furniture was fine for him. I wished that he was with us because he has become such a source of strength for me. He always will be.  Not to mention, James, Jacob and Victoria are still out there, lying in wait. According to Kate, Eleazar’s daughter and lead detective on the case, they are just biding their time to finish what they started.

_Shudder._

That was my main concern about not wanting to leave the house. I have a huge target on my body along with three psychopaths who want to take my last bit of freedom and sanity.

But, my counselor, Pam, said that if I were to fall into myself and live my life as a recluse, I would let them win. I didn’t want them to win. Not at all. I wanted to live my life. I wanted to plan my wedding to Edward, have a gala affair and be a princess for the day. I wanted to build a safe and secure home with him, while working in Hollywood.  I wanted to make love to my _fiancé_ and work on having a family with him.

Jacob, James and Victoria were not going to take that away from me.

It’s been detoured, but I will get myself and my life back.

Damn it.

So, furniture shopping it is. _Ooh, I like that bedroom set._

“Bella, you seem a million miles away,” Tanya said, her voice quiet.

“Sorry,” I smiled, turning to her. “Just admiring my ring and seeing if it would match that bedroom set over there.”

“Only you would accessorize your engagement ring with furniture,” Alice snorted, running her hands over some couch cushions. “My cousin did an amazing job on that ring. Took him long enough to pop the question.”

“I wasn’t in a good place, Alice,” I frowned, wandering closer to the bedroom set that caught my eye. “I’m still not in a good place. I’m getting better, but I still can’t bear to…” I shuddered.

“Bella, you’ve overcome a great ordeal,” Esme said sweetly, hugging me to her side. “I know Edward wanted to make a big deal over your engagement.”

“He kind of told me what he had planned,” I said. “Christmas Eve in our new home.”

“I had set up the whole living room as a Christmas wonderland, Bella,” Alice said, taking out her phone and showing me pictures of what was done in our living room. It was gorgeous with a large, ten-foot tall Douglas fir with a million sparkle lights along with candles lit all around. On the floor, there was a large blanket along with a picnic basket and an air mattress beside it. I smiled tightly at her before walking away with tears streaming down my face. I sat down on a couch on the far side of the store, trying to pull it together. I hugged my belly, rocking slowly and using my breathing techniques to calm down. Edward had gone all out for his original intention of proposing to me. Those douchetards took that away from me.

Yes, the way Edward proposed to me was sweet and beautiful, but seeing all of that on Alice’s phone made me feel awful.

“Don’t cry, Bella,” Tanya whispered, sitting next to me. “The most important thing is that you and Edward are getting married. He’s an amazing man and you’re the envy of every woman in America.”

“Did you see those pictures?” I asked shakily.

“Would you change your proposal?” she retorted. “Do you want to marry him?”

“Of course, I do,” I said, giving her a shocked glare. “I love Edward…but seeing all of that work and the fact that it was taken away because of…” More tears fell onto my cheeks. Tanya pulled me into a hug and I quietly lost it. After a few moments, I pulled away and wiped my face. “I’m sorry. My emotions are all over the place.”

“Understandably so,” Tanya said reassuringly. “I’m not an expert but I know that you’re grieving. Knowing what you lost is sad and daunting, but you can only look forward. Did you get that fairy tale proposal? For some women, I’d say yes. But seeing what was done, I can understand why you are upset. Focus on having a fairy tale wedding. It’s _your_ day. If you want to get married on Christmas Eve to recreate the proposal that Edward planned, then go for it. If you want to get married on the beach in a pair of sweats; go for it. All that matters is your and Edward’s happiness.”

“You’re right,” I replied, giving her a tiny grin.

“Alice feels badly about showing you those pictures. She knows how sensitive you are right now. Esme is also ripping her a new one,” Tanya said. “Esme’s kind of scary when she’s angry.”

“I’m the one being overly sensitive. I need to buck up and deal with it. I did get the fairy tale proposal. Sort of. I get to keep Edward Masen forever and greet every new day with him by my side,” I said, standing up. “In a way, our proposal was perfect for us. We never were a conventional couple. He told you about how we met, right?”

“He was your bodyguard for two years,” Tanya replied as we walked back to the bedroom set.

“And my best friend,” I beamed. “We can just be silly together, have fun, and before all of this, the sex was phenomenal.”

“And the sex will still be phenomenal,” Tanya smirked.

“Speaking of sex, are you banging my cousin?” I giggled. Tanya blushed, hiding behind her hair. “Holy shit! You are!”

“Shhhhh! We’re keeping it quiet,” Tanya hissed. “Rose has been sniffing around his new condo, trying to make amends.”

“Bitch,” I snarled, snapping a photo with my phone and sending it to Edward. “Why that cunt isn’t in jail is beyond me…she conspired with those monsters to…” Angry tears slid down my face. I wanted to punch something.

“I know, Bella,” Tanya soothed, rubbing my back. “Kate is well aware of the situation. Emmett has a restraining order against his ex-wife, but it’s not preventing her from trying. Plus, if she sees us, she’ll probably go apeshit.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“She’s begging Emmett to take her back,” Tanya frowned. “She’s sent letters, texts, emails…hell, even a carrier pigeon.” I snorted out a laugh. “The gist of her letters and such were that she was ‘brainwashed’ and she had zero control over her actions. Emmett is positive that Rose has sailed off the deep end. He said that he was not going to get back with her after what she did to you, nor her actions in the press to him. It’s quite ugly. We’ve tried to get her arrested but she’s eluded capture each time.”

“This whole situation is fucked up,” I sighed. Looking around the furniture store, I was done. “I’m not into this anymore. I just want to go home.” All of the weight of the past half hour was on my shoulders.

“I’ve got my car. I can drive you back to the house. Send Esme a text letting her know our plans,” Tanya reassured, hugging me to her side. I pulled out my phone, sending a quick message to Alice and Esme before leaving with Tanya. The drive was quiet and I was a ball of nervous energy. When we got to the Cullen home, I couldn’t stand being there by myself. Edward and the rest of the guys were working on painting our new house.

“Don’t hate me,” I tittered anxiously. “But…”

“You don’t want to be here?” Tanya asked. I shook my head. “You want to go to your new house?” I nodded. “I’ve wanted to see your new house.”

“You don’t mind?” I asked, my cheeks flaming. Tanya shook her head, backing out of the Cullen’s massive driveway. Twenty-five minutes later, we were at the gated community in the Palisades, driving through my new neighborhood. Parking on the street since the driveway was filled with cars, we ambled into the house. There was loud music playing. Jasper and Emmett were painting in the living room. Jasper was singing along with the song by One Republic, “Counting Stars.” Emmett was trying but butchering it.

I walked over to the entertainment center, lowering the volume. Jasper turned to scowl at the culprit, but his face softened when he saw it was me. “Bells!” he sang.

Emmett smiled at me, too but his eyes were definitely glued on Tanya, who was blushing furiously next to me. “Hi, guys,” I said. “Is Edward around?”

“He’s upstairs, painting your bedroom,” Emmett replied. “He got inspired by the picture you sent of the bedroom set or something.”

I smiled, jogging up the stairs to find Edward with his shirt off, painting our bedroom chic grey. He was humming along with his iPod which he strapped to his arm, wriggling his ass to whatever song he was listening to. The scars along his torso had faded and were no longer the angry red from before. They were now closer to his pale skin color, not as noticeable. As he painted, the muscles in his back rippled deliciously and for the first time since my attack, I felt desire. Wetness pooled in my panties and I wanted him. I wanted to throw him on the ground, lick every inch of his muscular body.

_Not yet… Soon, possibly?_

I crossed over to him, tossing my purse onto the ground near the bathroom door. Slipping off my shoes, I quietly walked onto the clear tarp on the floor. I wrapped my arms around his waist. “What?” he barked, leaning the roller on the tray. He turned, seeing who had hugged him and held me closely. “ _Dolcezza,_ you surprised me. I thought you were still shopping.”

I pressed my cheek to his bare chest, inhaling his sweaty, Edward smell. Gross, I know, but he always smelled good, even when he was a sweaty mess. “Something happened and I was just over with the shopping excursion,” I mumbled against his shoulder.

“What, Bella?” he asked, cupping my face to look up at him.

“Alice was giving you shit for not proposing sooner,” I shrugged, staring into his concerned golden eyes. “Then, she showed me a picture on her phone from what was planned in the living room.”

His eyes flashed with anger and he kissed my forehead fiercely. “I’ll be right back, _dolcezza_ ,” he said tightly. He stepped away, leaving me in the bedroom. I listened intently through the door as he called Alice, hissing at her angrily. “…I told you! Alice, you should have deleted that picture!... I don’t care, Alice. Bella and I are both dealing with our demons. Reminding us what should have happened was a shit move…You saw how I reacted to the picture, Alice. How could you not know that Bella’s reaction would be worse?... Whatever, Alice. You fucked up…It’s going to take a while for me to accept your apology. I explicitly told you to not show her the photo of the house and you did anyway.” His phone snapped shut. He growled lowly before coming back into the bedroom. His eyes were swirling with anger and disappointment. “I’m so sorry, Bella.”

“It’s not your fault,” I said, trying to look casual near the window. _Casual my ass. You were snooping._

“No, it’s not. It’s Alice’s. She showed me that picture one day and I demanded that she delete it,” Edward said as he pulled me into his arms, leaning against the wall. “I didn’t want to see it because I knew what we had missed and lost because of what had happened. She promised she would and now, here it is, a month later with her showing it to you in the middle of a furniture store. Aunt Esme was pissed, too.”

“I’m sorry for everything,” I whispered, snuggling into his arms.

“You do not apologize. You did absolutely nothing wrong,” Edward whispered back forcefully. I stayed in his embrace, idly running my fingers up and down his arms as we both calmed down.

“Knock, knock?” called Angela. “You two decent?”

Edward snorted, reaching for his t-shirt. “Come in, Ang!” She peered in the bedroom and gave us a smile. “What’s up?”

“I’ve been trying to call Bella, but I think your phone is off,” Angela said as she gracefully sank to the floor.

I pulled out my cell phone and the battery had died. “Oops,” I shrugged. “What’s up?”

“We need to start planning the promotional tour for _Midnight Dawn_. It’s going to be here before you know it and you should be aware of the popularity that this movie already garnering,” Angela replied.

“When is the premier?” Edward asked.

“It’s scheduled just before Halloween,” Angela replied. “Roughly six months away. Carlisle is going to premier it here in the Los Angeles and a similar tour to what you had to deal with for _Snow White_.” We both groaned. Angela snickered. “Also, you’ve got several scripts coming your way along with the new script for _Waning Moon_. Starting in October, your life is going to become very, _very_ busy.”

“How many scripts, Ang?” I asked.

“Ten are very good. The rest leave much to be desired,” she replied, wrinkling her nose. “Where do you want them?”

“Put them on the kitchen counter,” I replied. “What about for Edward?”

“You’ll be just as busy, Edward. I’ve got your rehearsal schedule for the circus film, _Step Right Up_. You’ll start filming in January, right after the first of the year. There will be some overlap with _Waning Moon_ but not as bad as we anticipated. Plus, there’s a biopic about James Dean that sounds interesting, too,” Angela said. She put the script for the James Dean movie in Edward’s hands. “Anyhow, just food for thought as you’re planning your next year or so. As your friend/publicist, I would probably start planning your wedding sooner rather than later, you know?” She got up, pulling her messenger bag over her shoulder. “I need decisions on those scripts by the end of next week. Okay?”

“Will do, Ang,” Edward said, flipping through his script.

“Later, kids,” she sang, dancing out of the room.

“It appears that we have a lot to talk about,” Edward smiled crookedly.

“The scripts and our wedding,” I blushed. “Are you sure you want to marry me?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life, _dolcezza_. Let’s wrap this all up and go back to my aunt and uncle’s house to do some reading. Then, tomorrow, we’re going on a date. We’ve got a wedding to plan,” he quipped, dropping a sweet kiss to my mouth.

xx STARLET xx

Once we got back to the house, Edward and I spent the evening reading our respective scripts, putting them into three piles: definitely, possibly and not a chance in hell. Out of the ten scripts we both were given, we both were interested in doing three of them. We informed Angela.

The next day, Edward went to the house to meet up with some painters that Esme had suggested. Apparently, Jasper and Emmett had had a little too much fun with the purple paint we had chosen for the living room. There was a huge purple splotch on our carpeting, plus half of the room was unfinished. Jasper and Emmett were paying to replace the carpet and the rest of the house was going to be painted by professionals.

Once he got back from the house, we decided to go shopping for furniture together. Spending a large amount of money, we managed to find furniture for the rest of our home, starting out with the bedroom set I had texted to him yesterday. Unfortunately, we didn’t a chance to go out on our date since we both were exhausted from our excursion with searching for the perfect furniture, home décor and artwork for our new home.

The next day, we met up with Kate for an update regarding the situation. There was no news on the Jacob/James/Victoria/Royce front. The only concern was obviously Rosalie. She had become a more of a loose cannon. She was still stalking my cousin and evading capture for breaking the order of protection out against her. The fact that she wasn’t behind bars in the first place pissed me off. She had helped them in planning my attack. She also lied about my cousin to the press, saying her beat the shit out of her when he didn’t. Her reasoning is unknown and it honestly scared me as to why she would do that. Yes, she hated me, but to orchestrate a rape? Isn’t that accessory? She should be in jail, damn it.

After our meeting with Kate, Edward dropped me off at my favorite salon where Ginny worked when not beautifying me. He winked at me, saying that I deserved some girly pampering for our evening out tonight. I didn’t want to be away from him, but he said that he needed to finish making his arrangements for our date. Standing inside of the salon was Tanya, Angela, Ginny and Esme. I beamed when I saw Ginny. It had been a long time since I’d last seen her. I hadn’t needed her services because I hadn’t gone out in public since the attack.

“Ginny,” I smiled, hugging her tightly.

“Girl, I’ve missed you,” she breathed, rubbing my back. “How are you?”

“Every day is getting better,” I replied. “I had some questionable moments, but I’m finally on the upswing.”

“I’m happy you’re getting better, working on being healthy and happy,” Ginny said. “Now, let me see this rock!” I put my left hand into hers and she squealed. “Edward did AWESOME!!! That has to be the largest diamond ever!” Ginny wrapped me in another hug. “You’re in for a treat today! Complete makeover to match that rock. Haircut, makeup, and if you want any other beauty treatments you want.” Ginny looked at all of us. “For everyone, you know? Kind of a congratulatory engagement makeover party.”

“Let’s do this,” I beamed, following Ginny into her salon. We all got the complete beauty overhaul. My hair, which hadn’t been cut in nearly five months was chopped to just below my shoulders. I had it lightened with caramel highlights around my face. I also had skin hydrating treatment after being waxed and massaged. My hair was curled in loopy, big curls and my makeup was soft and sultry. I was wearing a black dress. Esme had brought my jewelry from the house and I wore Edward’s mother’s necklace and earrings around my neck and on my ears.

For the first time since my attack, I felt like me.

When I stepped out of the dressing room of the salon, I got a round of applause, which caused me to blush furiously. Cheekily, I curtsied and burst out in laughter. Tanya approached me first. “You look beautiful, Bella. Edward is going to die when he sees you,” she said, hugging me tightly.

“He better not die,” I laughed. “I want to marry him.”

Esme hugged me next. “I’m happy for you, Bella. You’ve come a long way since December. I know that you have a long way to go, but tonight is the first night of the rest of your life. Edward will always be by your side regardless of the circumstances. I love you, sweetheart and you’ve become like a daughter to me. If you need anything…”

“I know, Esme. Thank you to you, too,” I said, kissing her cheek. “Thanks for being a mom when I needed it.”

“Always, sweetie,” Esme said, tucking my hair behind my ear. “Alice sends her apologies. She didn’t mean to make you feel badly the other day. My daughter, while smart in some aspects, lacks a sense of tact. I know Edward asked her to remove that photo from her phone, knowing how you’d react. Hell, I’d never seen him react as angrily as he did when she showed it to him.”

“I know that I’m being overly sensitive,” I sighed.

“You have every right to be,” Esme responded. “Alice will maintain her distance until you’re ready, okay?” I nodded and eagerly accepted another hug from Esme.

“Me next,” Angela giggled, hugging me tightly. “I’ve contacted those directors about the scripts you are interested in. Aro Volturi is directing the one immediately following _Waning Moon_.”

“The one based on Mary, Queen of Scots?” I asked.

Angela nodded. “He wants you,” she said. “He’ll go through the process of auditions, but Aro knows that you’d be the best for this role. The other directors will contact you regarding the audition process within the next few weeks.”

“Thanks, Angela,” I smiled. “I just hope that I’m ready.”

“You will be,” Angela assured me. “Now, outside of those doors is your devilishly handsome fiancé. He’s anxiously waiting for you to take you out on your hot date, Miss Swan.”

“Here’s a tube of lip gloss,” Ginny said, handing me the small container. “Have fun, Bella. You deserve it.”

“Yeah,” Tanya agreed. “Besides, we want to know when you’re getting married. We want to start planning your bachelorette party.”

“Oh, God,” I laughed. “No bachelorette party.” The girls laughed and I stood up a little taller. “How do I look?”

“Like a million bucks,” Angela beamed.

I nodded, looking at my reflection in the dressing room. The dress was tight, hugging my curves but not making me look slutty. My necklace and earring sparkled under the halogen lamps but my engagement ring was like white ice on my finger. I felt nervous, like I was going out on a first date. Hell, I was going out on a first date. First date in five months, almost six. Smoothing my dress and flipping my hair, I smiled brightly before turning to leave the dressing room. “Wish me luck, girls.”

“You won’t need it, Bella. Have fun,” Esme smiled. I nodded slowly and pushed my way through the door. Standing outside, just by the reception desk of the salon was my sexy, handsome and amazing fiancé. He was holding a single red rose, shifting on his feet. He looked delicious in his black suit. It clung to him perfectly, making me feel hot and a little damp in the panties. I coughed slightly, capturing his attention. He turned, his golden eyes bugging out at seeing me in something other than a pair of jeans and one of his t-shirts.

“There are no words,” he whispered, crossing to me. He cupped my face with his large, warm hand. “You’re so unbelievably gorgeous, Bella.” His thumb swiped across my cheek. His eyes were filling with tears and he leaned down, pressing his forehead to mine. “I love you, _dolcezza_. I’m so lucky.”

My eyes fluttered shut, trying to stop the tears from falling onto my face. “I’m the lucky one,” I murmured. My hand found his and our fingers weaved together. I sighed contentedly, feeling him nearby, smelling his clean scent.

“Come, my beloved,” he said, pulling me to his side. “We’re in for a treat.” He handed me the rose and we walked out of the salon and to a stretch white limo. We got inside of the limo and settled into the luxurious black leather seats. “I know you don’t want to drink, but I took the liberty of getting some sparkling grape juice.” He grinned crookedly and popped the cork of some Welch’s sparkling grape juice. He poured it into a champagne flute. “To us.”

“To us,” I replied, clinking the glass with his. We sipped the sparkling grape juice. It tickled my nose and I giggled.

“I’ve missed that sound,” he whispered, brushing his finger along my cheek. “I’m glad it’s coming back.” He leaned forward, asking permission with his eyes to kiss me. I met him halfway, brushing my mouth against his. He pulled me closer, tracing his tongue along my lips. With a moan, I opened my mouth, allowing him entry. My fingers threaded in his soft hair while his arms banded around me, holding me flush to his hard body. I pulled away, breathing heavily. I did want this. I was getting better each day in regards to physical intimacy, but not in a limo. “Sorry, _dolcezza_.”

“Don’t be,” I said, brushing his hair away from his face. “I’m sorry about leading you on.”

“Bella, you’re not leading me on. In fact, I’d rather you lead me than let me push you into something that you’re not comfortable doing,” he said. His fingers were tracing my face, memorizing the planes of my cheeks and lips.

“Okay,” I said, nodding slowly. “I know that I’m getting better because being around you is making me horny.”

“Well, that’s good,” he chuckled. “You haven’t decided that you hated my lanky ass.”

“Never,” I laughed, snuggling to his side. “You’re my hero, my best friend and everything I could ever want in a man. I miss being _us_. It’s going to take time for me to want you that way, but I’m thinking we can start pushing the envelope.”

“You’re in charge, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward said. The limo stopped and the door was opened. Edward got out, helping me onto the pavement. I recognized the restaurant. We were going to Little Door, but entering from the back. “I’ll call you when we’re ready to be picked up.”

“Of course, Mr. Masen,” the driver, Jared, said quietly. “I’ll be waiting for your call.” He nodded and slipped back into the limo, pulling away.

Edward tugged on my hand and led me inside of the restaurant. We passed through the kitchen and into the dining room. In fact, the entire restaurant was closed. “Where are the patrons?” I asked, looking around.

“I called in a few favors,” he smirked, leading me to a small, intimate table in dining room, next to a small stage. “The executive chef here is a close friend of Alice’s. She felt horrible about what happened and talked to her friend, Jane, into having us use the restaurant for a private party of two. It’s her way of trying to make it up to you. To us.”

“Oh,” I whispered, looking around the room. “I’ll have to call her.”

“Not now, _dolcezza_. Let’s enjoy this delicious meal,” he smiled, opening up his menu. We ordered our food along with another bottle of sparkling grape juice. It felt silly to be at this fancy, private restaurant and drink from a Welch’s bottle, but I didn’t want to drink alcohol, for obvious reasons and Edward was supporting me.

Over appetizers, we talked about the house and the logistics of moving in. We also discussed upgrading my vehicle to a hefty SUV since I wanted the extra protection. We’d still keep my Audi, but purchase a Range Rover with enhanced features.

The server wrapped up our food and scampered away after we finished eating our delicious dinners. I had the salmon while Edward enjoyed a huge steak.  We were enjoying some espresso, waiting for our desserts. “I’ve been thinking,” he said.

“Stop the presses,” I quipped, sipping my coffee.

“Hush,” he snorted. “Anyhow, based on what Angela said about the wedding, we should talk about setting a date.” His face was bright red and he was twirling his cup nervously. “That’s if you still want to get married.”

“Of course I do,” I said, arching a brow. “I can’t wait to be your wife. Hell, let’s fly to Vegas…”

“Tempting,” Edward said dryly, waggling his brows. “My aunt would chop off my balls if I did that.” He tented his hands over the cup. “Come the weekend before Halloween, our lives are going to change dramatically. What do you feel about a wedding in early October and taking a honeymoon just prior to the press junket for _Midnight Dawn_?”

“You want to walk the red carpet as husband and wife?” I asked.

“I do,” he smirked, picking up my left hand and kissing my ring. “I want the world to know that we’re together and unstoppable, Bella.”

“Early October,” I mused, trying to mentally plan this wedding. “Where could we have it? Most venues are probably booked.”

“If you could pick one location where you were the happiest, where would that be?” Edward asked.

“Probably right after we got together, in Palm Springs,” I shrugged. “Or in Chicago.”

“Let’s pick a weekend first and then decide on the location,” Edward said, pulling out his phone. His new iPhone.

“When did you get this?” I chuckled, pointing at his sleek black phone.

“When I accidently flushed my flip phone,” he blushed. “I was going through the house with the painters and I was explaining what I wanted for the bathroom. It slipped out of my pocket and right into the toilet. I tried the rice thing but it was dead. Thankfully, they were able to get the contacts out, but the phone was not salvageable. So, I upgraded.” He moved next to me and we looked at the dates in October. Tentatively, we agreed on October 4th at the earliest and October 11th at the latest. Our press responsibilities would be starting the week prior to the premier which was happening on October 26th. After making a few phone calls, Chicago was out. There were no openings in any of the five star hotels in the city. As much as I wanted to get married in Edward’s home town, it just wasn’t in the cards.

Searching on his phone, we found the name of a possible location in Palm Springs: Korakia Pensione. Edward dialed the number and much to our surprise, the weekend of October 4th was free at their Moroccan House. They had a cancelation and were looking to fill the space. Without even thinking, we jumped at the chance, putting down a deposit. I was vibrating with excitement as we looked at the website on the tiny screen of Edward’s phone. “It’s real,” I whispered. “We’re getting married, Edward.”

“We are, _dolcezza_ ,” he grinned, kissing my bare shoulder. I stood up and reached for his hands. “What?”

“Dance with me,” I beamed. He laughed, finding a song on his phone. The sounds of Bryan Adam’s ‘Everything I Do (I Do it For You)’ came from the tiny speakers of his cell phone. Tenderly, he enfolded me in his arms, swaying to the husky voice of the singer. His lips were attached to my forehead and I snuggled closer to his body. “This is a dream.”

“The best dream,” he whispered, leaning his cheek on my head. “It’s so close, I can almost touch it. On October 4th, you’re going to be my wife, Bella. I’m going to be your husband. Forever, we’ll be bound together.” He looked down at me and his golden eyes twinkling with such joy. “I’m never letting you go.”

“Good, because I’m not letting you go either,” I giggled, kissing his soft, pink lips. “I’m a firm believer in ‘til death do us part. No divorce.”

“Excellent,” he smiled against my mouth. Pulling back, he stared at me. “It’s not going to be easy, being in the spotlight but if we can overcome our attacks and still prevail, we can do anything, _dolcezza_.” He took my face in his hands. “But we need to do something first.”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“I want to meet your mom,” he replied, his voice almost inaudible.

**A/N: Slight cliffhanger. You can probably figure out where we’re going next chapter. Anyhow, we’ve got a lot of growth in this chapter and they’re moving forward, making plans and getting married. WOO HOO! In regards to the house, pictures of their new digs will be on my blog and tumblr (links for those are on my profile). I also have pictures of Little Door and the venue for their wedding, Korakia Pensione.**

**If you’re interested, discussions are being held in my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and I do post updates on my twitter: tufano79. Come join the fun! Leave me some lovin!!**

 


	21. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. Normally, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'd like some more loving with this story…I'm not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**I told you there would be angst. Sorry about that…Now, I know that I'm an evil cliffie h00r. I've changed this...I've removed the first one. Read the new update. I do not, in any way, want to belittle what happened to Bella or Edward. Also, this is drastically different from what I originally planned. But, there will be a happy ending. I promise you. It'll just take time. Mmmmkay?**

**Slight cliffhanger. You can probably figure out where we’re going next chapter. Anyhow, we’ve got a lot of growth in this chapter and they’re moving forward, making plans and getting married. WOO HOO!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Home is Where the Heart is**

**BPOV**

“It’s real,” I whispered. “We’re getting married, Edward.”

“We are, _dolcezza_ ,” he grinned, kissing my bare shoulder. I stood up and reached for his hands. “What?”

“Dance with me,” I beamed. He laughed, finding a song on his phone. The sounds of Bryan Adam’s ‘Everything I Do (I Do it For You)’ came from the tiny speakers of his cell phone. Tenderly, he enfolded me in his arms, swaying to the husky voice of the singer. His lips were attached to my forehead and I snuggled closer to his body. “This is a dream.”

“The best dream,” he whispered, leaning his cheek on my head. “It’s so close, I can almost touch it. On October 4th, you’re going to be my wife, Bella. I’m going to be your husband. Forever, we’ll be bound together.” He looked down at me and his golden eyes twinkling with such joy. “I’m never letting you go.”

“Good, because I’m not letting you go either,” I giggled, kissing his soft, pink lips. “I’m a firm believer in ‘til death do us part. No divorce.”

“Excellent,” he smiled against my mouth. Pulling back, he stared at me. “It’s not going to be easy, being in the spotlight but if we can overcome our attacks and still prevail, we can do anything, _dolcezza_.” He took my face in his hands. “But we need to do something first.”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“I want to meet your mom,” he replied, his voice almost inaudible.

**EPOV**

“My mom?” Bella squeaked. “You realize that we have to travel to bumfuck Washington, right?”

“Yeah, _dolcezza_ ,” I snickered, kissing her worry away. “Bella, your mom obviously meant a lot to you and I want to meet her, even if I’m talking to a headstone.”

“We’re also going to be within spitting distance of my father,” Bella replied, her brows furrowing. “The man who blamed me for being put on administrative leave because I was supposedly arrested with drugs in my possession. The man who never _once_ came to visit me after being…” She gulped, putting her head on my shoulder. “I’m afraid to see him, Edward.”

“I don’t blame you and if I see him, I’m going to give him a piece of my mind,” I snarled. “Regardless, I’ll be next to you every step of the way.”

Bella bit her lip, tracing the pattern on my tie. “When do you want to go?”

“Let’s get settled into our new place and then fly up to Seattle, spend some time in the Emerald City, perhaps take a short trip to Vancouver and then go to Spoons, Sporks or Knives or wherever you lived before moving to Los Angeles,” I suggested.

“It’s Forks,” she giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. “And that sounds kind of awesome. It will be nice to get away from all of this drama and have some fun. Reconnect, if you know what I mean?” Bella looked up at me through her lashes and the most delicious blushed splashed over her cheeks.

“We’ll do whatever you want,” I reassured. “And if it’s _me_ you want to do, then sign me up.”

“Horny much, Edward?” she snickered.

“Yeah, the hand ain’t cutting it,” I replied, wrinkling my nose. “I miss you, _dolcezza_. Like I said, I don’t need to make love to you to be happy, but…”

“I know, Edward. I want it, too. Seeing you dressed up like this?” she ran her hands over my lapels, licking her lips seductively. “My panties are drenched.”

 _Fuck._ “You’re driving me insane, _dolcezza_ ,” I whimpered.

“Sorry,” she said, but her smile indicated she was anything but sorry.

“Minx,” I growled/moaned before kissing her pretty, pouty lips sweetly. Her fingers found my hair and she deepened the kiss, tracing my lips with her tongue. Opening my mouth, her tongue slid between my lips and we hungrily lost each other in the hottest kiss we’d shared since her attack. The nagging need to breathe broke our mouths apart. I rested my forehead against hers, panting heavily. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” she whispered back, playing with my hair at the nape of my neck.

“Are you ready to go, _dolcezza?_ ” I asked.

“Yeah. My feet are _killing me_. I’d forgotten how awful stiletto heels are,” she grumbled, holding up her sexy leg, displaying her sexy peep-toe shoes. “Wearing sneakers, slippers, going barefoot and your clothing has spoiled me and all I want to do is find one of your hoodies and wrap myself up in it.”

“Do you own any of your own pajamas?” I quipped. “What is it with my clothes?”

“I do, but yours are far more comfortable because they smell like you,” she said, tilting her head to the side. “That Edwardy smell…clean, fresh, with a touch of sandalwood and musk. It’s fucking sexy.”

I sniffed my suit coat. “If you say so,” I shrugged. “Come on, I’ve got one more surprise for you tonight, my sweet girl.”

“As if renting out an entire restaurant and choosing a day to get married isn’t enough?” she giggled, picking up her clutch from the table.

“The restaurant was Alice’s doing…an apology,” I reminded her. “This next stop is all me.”

“Where are we going?” she asked as we walked out the back of the restaurant, avoiding the cockroaches, erm, the paparazzi, outside of Little Door.

“You’ll see,” I smiled. “It’s a surprise.”

Bella gave me a scowl, but I kissed it away as I helped her into the limo. Speaking with Jared, I asked him to drive us to the house in the Palisades, giving him the codes to enter the gated community without my assistance. Getting into the car, Bella snuggled against me and our fingers intertwined. We didn’t speak. It was just nice sit and cuddle with my girl. Bella’s eyes were closed and she idly traced on my palm. With each innocent caress, there was a force of energy that went directly to my cock; making it grow eagerly. Seeing her this relaxed and holding her in my arms, it caused the beast within to awaken.

_Not tonight, ass clown._

I tried to imagine anything to quell my burgeoning arousal. Uncle Carlisle in a dress; Emmett eating a whole cow; Jasper playing the guitar naked. The combination of those three finally caused my erection to subside until Bella moaned quietly. That moan was one of those breathy, I’m-about-to-explode-with-pleasure moans she used to do when we made love.

“You okay, Edward?” Bella asked. “You’re awfully squirmy.”

I cleared my throat. “I’m fine, baby. Just, the hand thing and those moans you’re making, yeah…” I blushed.

She turned and looked down at the crotch of my suit. Pressed against the zipper was my very prominent erection. “Oh,” she cooed. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I’ve missed touching you like this; holding you in my arms, but if you keep doing what you’re doing, I may just bust,” I chuckled anxiously.

“Edward, I may not be ready to make love to you,” she began, “but, I am ready to try other things. I’ll stop doing that if you don’t feel comfortable. You know? I am ready to explore, though. I’ve missed _you_.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want our explorations to happen in the back of limo,” I said, kissing her adorable nose.

“I tend to agree,” she said. “But, we’re not driving back to your aunt and uncle’s place?”

“Nope,” I smirked. “I wanted to spend some quality time with you, minus my family. Just you and me. So, I worked with Aunt Esme, Emmett and Tanya to make this surprise happen, _dolcezza._ ”

She arched a brow as the limo parked in the circle drive of our new home. I had pulled some major strings to get the bedroom set we liked delivered and set up for tonight. Along with that, I had a slew of candles lit in the master bedroom and the bathroom. Bella probably wouldn’t want to bathe together, but the idea of her relaxing in _our_ home made me giddy. Hopefully, she’d let me join her, but I’d respect her wishes if she didn’t.

“We’re at the house,” Bella said as she looked out the window.

“Yeah,” I blushed as I got out of the car, helping her out as well. “We’re not officially moved in yet, but I wanted to…um, be with you in here. Especially tonight, _dolcezza_. We just set a date for our wedding and I don’t want to necessarily deal with Aunt Esme, Alice and Tanya with their incessant chatter about wedding stuff. I want to enjoy that with you. Just us. So, yeah…surprise!”

“Edward, this is unbelievably sweet but our bedroom is empty,” she responded, arching a brow. “I remember what the carpet felt like when we had our naked fun time when we closed on this place. It’s soft but I really don’t want to sleep on the floor.”

“No, it’s not. You’ll see, Bella,” I sang. The limo pulled away and I led my fiancée toward the front door. Scooping her up into my arms, I carried her across the threshold.

“Dork, you’re supposed to do that after we’re married,” she giggled.

“So? I’ll probably do it again when the movers come with all of our stuff and again after we’re married,” I quipped, putting her onto the marble floor in the foyer. The house was completely painted and our living room was finished. I had paid extra money to get the furniture I had trashed the night I proposed to Bella delivered as soon as the room was painted. They also hauled away the pile of springs and fabric that I left after my mental breakdown. Bella stopped in the living room, running her fingers over the light grey sofa and smiling at the purple wall. “Do you like it?”

“It’s amazing. I can’t wait until all of our knick knacks are in the shelves, Edward. And a grand piano in the window,” she smiled at me.

“Hmmm, now you’re talking, baby,” I said as I pulled her gently into my arms. She giggled as her arms wrapped around my waist. I took her face in my hands before I kissed her sweetly, gently and tenderly. Yes, I had missed this. I missed touching her and kissing her when I wanted. I didn’t want her to be afraid. My _dolcezza_ deserves to be happy and in love and free of all fear and anguish. It was now my life’s goal to ensure that. No more fear, no more sadness…only happiness, love and joy in my girl’s life. “Come on, Bella. Your surprise is upstairs.”

She gave me a look as I locked the door. Twining my fingers with hers, we walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. Bella had since slipped off her shoes, carrying them in her hands. Her tiny feet were padding along the soft carpet. Her toes were a bright pink, making her feet look so sexy. I was never one for a foot fetish, but hers were so cute and sexy and I just wanted to suck on them.

Among other things, too.

_Dude, you’re losing it. Yes, you’ve gone how long without sex? Now you’re fantasizing about her toes? Stop. Just stop._

“Edward, why are you gawking at my feet?” Bella asked.

“No reason,” I said as I gathered her in my arms. “Just enjoying the pedicure you got, love.” I kissed her forehead before leading her into the bedroom. The scent of vanilla, lavender and sandalwood assaulted my nostrils and I grinned giddily, standing behind my beautiful fiancée. “Surprise!”

“It’s finished,” she breathed, holding her hands up to her mouth. “Oh my God, it’s perfect.” She wandered into the room, running her fingers along the cherry wood of the furniture. She gazed at the soft grey that adorned the walls, along with several photos of us from various premiers and family gatherings that hung in black and white in antiqued white frames. The bed was like a cloud with a satin royal blue duvet cover. The candlelight washed everything in a warm, romantic glow and it was truly perfect. “It’s what I envisioned when I picked this bedroom set. Edward…” Bella turned to me, tears flowing down her cheeks.

“Hey, no crying, _dolcezza_ ,” I crooned, walking over to her.

“Happy tears, baby,” she smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me chastely.  “I’m assuming you had help?”

“Yeah. My aunt, Emmett and Tanya were here setting up the candles while we were out for dinner. The furniture arrived earlier while you were getting beautified and I worked with Emmett to hang the pictures, decorations and make the bed,” I explained.

“Emmett? Making the bed?” Bella giggled. “That man is a slob! I don’t think that he’s ever made a bed in his life prior to today!”

“He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for his ‘Bellaboo,’” I snickered. “Come, there’s more.” I took her hand, leading her into our bathroom. Every flat surface was covered in candles. Settled in between the two sinks on the counter was a large floral arrangement of blue and white hydrangeas. “If you want to take a bath and relax, there’s brand new fluffy towels, bath salts, bubbles and a Jacuzzi tub waiting for you.”

She bit her lip, turning to face me. “This is amazing, Edward. I don’t know…I can’t even express how much I love everything you’ve done for me tonight and since we were attacked. I’m so blessed to have you in my life, baby,” she murmured, her hands moving up to caress my cheeks. “I love you, so much and I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“I can’t wait to be your husband, Mrs. Masen,” I smirked.

“Bella Masen,” she cooed dreamily. “Hmmm, that sounds soooooo much better than Bella Swan.” Her fingers slipped underneath my suit coat and slid it off my shoulders. “Now, back to the bath…it’s missing one thing.”

I gulped, looking down at her. “What?”

“You,” she said, loosening my tie and making quick work of my buttons. “I want to begin exploring each other again. I think the warmth and safety of the tub is a perfect place to start. Don’t you?”

My shirt hung open. I took her face in my hands, staring into her endless chocolate depths. “ _Dolcezza,_ you are in charge. Okay? We do what you want, baby,” I murmured, massaging her soft skin.

“Can you make the water?” she asked before she kissed me sweetly. “All bubbly and warm?”

“Just the way you like it,” I snickered, walking away from her. I shirked my dress shirt. Bella grabbed one of the belt loops of my pants. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. “Bella?”

“Don’t move,” she whispered as her tiny hands began touching my shoulders. Her touch was soft and extremely tentative. She’d never touched the scars on my back, normally falling into a hell of a panic attack before crashing in emotional exhaustion. Her fingertips trailed down my spine and reached the stab wound just above my belt. With a shuddering breath, she placed her palm on it, followed by her lips. “Brave.” Her fingers moved up to the wound just above now removed kidney. She put her hand over the wound and then kissed it. “Loving.” Her hand moved a short distance to the surgery scar, palming it and then kissing it. “Perfect.” Keeping her hand on my skin, she moved so she was in front of me, pressing her hand to the scar on my torso and lavishing it with kisses. “Mine.”

“Yours. Unequivocally,” I choked out.

“As I’m yours,” she murmured, a single tear falling from her eye.

“I love you,” we both sighed as I enfolded her into my arms. Her head was pressed just above my frantically beating heart.

I kissed her bare shoulder before releasing her to make the water. I filled up the tub, putting in the perfect amount of bath salts and hot-tub safe bubbles before turning on the jets of the Jacuzzi. I could hear Bella removing her dress, but I, for the most part, ignored her. I didn’t want her to think that she was on display for me. No matter what, my Bella was perfect in my eyes. Her ‘scars’ were in her mind and only held a few on her body. The most prominent scar was on her wrist, where they had put pins to stabilize her broken bones. Bella tended to wear a bracelet or a chunky watch to hide it. I also know that she was still struggling with gaining weight. Her control issues came out clearly when she ate. She was still very thin, but not skeletal like she was before.

“How do you want to this, _dolcezza?_ ” I asked, turning around. She was standing, wearing my shirt. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were trained on the floor. “Hey, I can step out and let you enjoy this relaxing bath…”

“No, I want you,” she said, looking up at me. “But, can you keep your boxers on?”

“Sure, Bella,” I said as I kissed her forehead. I stepped away from the tub and made sure we had towels before removing my pants, shoes and socks. Leaving on my boxer briefs, I walked back to the tub and sat at the edge. She was in, covered in the suds.  Bella was curled up in a tiny ball with her fists clenched. My shirt was on the floor along with her dress and panties. She was obviously still uncomfortable with this. I didn’t want to cause my fiancé any more anxiety. “I can go and entertain myself, baby.”

“No, get in,” she said, her cheeks turning red. She looked up at me. Her chocolate eyes pleading with me. Giving her a reassuring smile, I turned, slipping my feet into the tub and easing into the fragrant, bubbly water. “Sit behind me,” Bella said, pointing to the edge of the tub that was shaped like a chaise. I settled behind her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. She was very stiff.

“Bella, relax, love,” I said. I moved my hands from her body, hoping she’d lean against my chest.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, curling back up in a ball. Her cheek was pressed to her knees and she was trying to relax, but her apprehension was rolling off her in waves.

“Don’t apologize, baby,” I soothed as I ran my fingers through her curled hair. “I know you’re struggling.”

“I want to relax. I know you would never hurt me. You’re safe and loving and warm and… In my mind, I want to melt against your chest and enjoy you, but I keep thinking that…they’ll finish what they started,” she said, looking back at me. “I don’t want to lose my choice, Edward. I only want to be yours.”

“Bella, I vow to you on my life that they will never touch you again,” I said solemnly. “Yes, I’m your fiancé and will soon be your husband, but my first job will be to protect you. I will always protect you, _dolcezza_. I can’t lose you. I love you so much. Being without you, terrifies me.”

She turned around and threw her arms around my neck. The water sloshed onto the floor as she clung to me tightly. Her tears fell onto my skin.  I held her in my arms, rocking her gently as she cried against my shoulder. She repeated that she was sorry over and over again, but I told her that apologies weren’t needed. Pulling back, she stared into my eyes. There was a newfound confidence there. “Touch me, Edward,” she commanded.

I reached up, cupping her cheek. She sighed, leaning into my hand but she shook her head. “Touch me as a lover. I want to feel your hands on me,” she said, her voice barely audible. Her eyes stayed on me as I moved my hand down her neck to trace her collarbone. She sat back on her ass, draping her legs over mine. We were inches apart with Bella’s body nearly hugging mine. Her chest was heaving and seeing her dusty rose nipples just over the water made my cock spring to life, nearly poking through the hole in my boxer briefs. Licking my lips, I moved my hands to cup her pert breasts, palming them gently. She whimpered, pressing her hands to mine.

“Too much?” I asked.

“No,” she said, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. “I want to remember your touch. Only your touch.”

“I’ll do anything you want, _dolcezza_ ,” I said as I removed one hand from her chest to wipe away her tears.

“Just this for now,” she said, collapsing against me. She kept one hand on my hand as it cupped her breast as she snuggled against me. Tenderly, I caressed her pebbled nipple as I held her tightly. We sat in the tub until the bubbles went away and the water had turned tepid. She had idly traced her fingers along my collarbone as she relaxed. By the time the water had turned cold, she was fairly comfortable with me holding her without any clothes and actually let me pick her up out of the tub, wrapping her in a fluffy white towel. “We don’t have any clothes to sleep in.”

“We do,” I said as I wrapped another towel around my waist, shimmying out of my wet boxer briefs. “Aunt Esme packed us a bag and it’s in the closet. Sit tight. I’ll go get it.” I kissed her nose before darting out of the bathroom and into our walk-in closet. There was a small overnight bag tucked just inside. I picked out a pair of fresh boxer briefs, tugging them on before carrying the entire bag into the bathroom. Bella had wrapped herself in my shirt again, looking sexy and so god damned perfect. Her curled hair was twisted up into a messy bun with a hair tie that she had in her purse that was laying on the counter. “That is a vision.”

“I figured you’d like this,” she giggled, cocking her hips. “All I need is panties and I’m set.” She dug into the bag, plucking out a pair of white lacy boy shorts. She tugged them on. Turning to me, she appraised me carefully. “Can you sleep like that, baby?”

I looked down and nodded. I honestly hated sleeping in anything more than a pair of boxers. Naked was the most comfortable for me, but obviously that wasn’t going to fly. Not yet.

Soon, I hope.

Blowing out the candles, Bella and I cuddled underneath the silky duvet cover. Her legs twined with mine and she curled up against my chest. I held her to my body, lightly scratching up and down her back. “I love you, Edward,” she mumbled sleepily. “Thank you for…everything.”

“I’ll do anything for you, Bella,” I murmured, kissing her forehead. “I love you. With my entire soul, I love you.” I waited for her to respond, but glancing down at her, she was dead to the world. For the first time since her attack, Bella didn’t have a look of agony as she slept. On her sweet lips, there was the most angelic smile. Hugging her to my body, I quickly followed her into the Land of Nod, thrilled that my girl was healing.

xx STARLET xx

The next few weeks were a blur, honestly. Bella and I were slowly trickling into our new home. It was nearly furnished and we were just waiting for a handful of things to be delivered before we officially moved in. I was in charge of the deliveries from the furniture stores while Bella, Tanya and Angela tackled organizing the kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms and making it look homey. Aunt Esme wanted to help but she was in London filming a romantic comedy with George Clooney. Uncle Carlisle was working on finishing up the _Midnight Dawn_ movie for the film studio and was pulling long hours in his hole. Then, he was starting working with his production team for his sci-fi romantic thing.

Alice and Bella had made a truce, but I could tell that Bella was still hesitant and leery to trust Alice. My cousin picked up on it and despite her joy about our engagement, kept her opinions and her distance. Alice wanted to be more involved in the house and planning the wedding, but Bella was extremely apprehensive around my cousin. It would probably be a long time before they were as close as they were prior to the photo incident or Bella’s attack.

Emmett and I planned the trip to Seattle, Butter Knives, erm, Forks, and Vancouver. We were flying into Seattle on Wednesday, spending a two days there before renting a car and taking the ferry up to Vancouver for a relaxing weekend. On the way back from Vancouver, we’d stop in Bella’s home town for a day, staying in nearby Port Angeles to avoid any conflict with her father. After a day in Forks, we were driving back to Seattle for our return flight home to Los Angeles.

Bella had an appointment with a dress maker the day after our trip to design her wedding gown. Plus, it was the only time that my aunt, who had unofficially adopted Bella, could be in Los Angeles before she flew to Morocco to finish filming the romantic comedy. Bella wanted her here for the dress decision, along with her bridesmaids, Tanya and Angela. My groomsmen were Emmett and Jasper. Alice was a little miffed at not be asked, but after the stunt she pulled with the phone and the picture, she quickly stopped her pouting. I did ask Alice to do a reading at the ceremony to put her at ease.  

We decided to work with a wedding planner to get our nuptials ready. Tanya’s cousin, Irina, came highly recommended and was willing to work with our timeframe and unlimited budget. In regards to a Hollywood wedding, our ceremony and reception were going to be fairly small. We didn’t want to draw a big crowd and possibly ruin it with James, Jacob and Victoria crashing our wedding. It was going to be my family, a handful of the cast and crew of _Midnight Dawn_ , Aro Volturi and his wife among a few that were invited.

Now, I said small, but not inexpensive. Our location for our ceremony and reception was quite hefty and Irina was throwing out tons of ideas that were quite pricy. Extremely elegant and gorgeous elements, but expensively lavish. I’m not complaining, but who knew that floralscapes could be anywhere from $100 to $10,100 per table? Our floral décor was leaning towards the $10,100. We were paying for our wedding ourselves, using the money from the sale of Bella’s condo and the profit from my parent’s home sale.

Bella decided that while we were in Forks, she was going to talk to her dad and invite him to the wedding. She wasn’t holding her breath that he would come because they had been estranged for nearly eight years now, but she wanted to give him the chance to walk her down the aisle. If things go as I anticipated, which is that Charlie is going to be a douchebag, Bella already had Aro lined up to walk her down the aisle. He had been her adoptive father ever since he took her under his wing during _Metropolis._ But, Bella desperately wanted her father to be involved in our wedding. He was the only father she had and her only connection to her mother.

I was working in the basement, setting up the new high-definition television in my ‘man-cave.’ Emmett’s voice bellowed down the stairs. “EDDO!” he shouted.

“Edward, jackass,” I snickered, poking my head from behind the mess of wires and craziness.

“Sweet television, man,” Emmett smirked. “But, why aren’t you having it professionally installed? You are a multi-million dollar movie star.”

“Because, Emmett, I can do this stuff. I used to work for Best Buy when I was in high school and moonlighted when I was in college. Despite the fact that I have a shit-ton of money in my bank account doesn’t mean that I’m going to spend it unnecessarily,” I said as I threaded the speaker wire through the wall and to the mounted speaker opposite of the television. I was nearly done. I just needed to connect the wires to the cable box and we’d be ready to go. Hopping off the ladder, I did just that and turned on the television. Glorious surround sound filled the basement and Emmett plopped onto the leather sofa, his eyes glazed over magically.

“Oooh…can you do this for me?” he breathed, staring at my sweet set up.

“No, Emmett. Bella and I have our official move tomorrow and then two days after that, we’re going up to Washington State,” I snorted. “I’m a smidge busy.”

He rolled his eyes and leaned back, propping his feet up on the table. “Well, if you want to help out and give me a fuck-awesome man cave like this, I’ll seriously love you forever.”

“You want something to drink?” I asked, walking to the bar. He nodded and I got us both a bottle of water. Tossing it to him, I sat down next to him. Emmett was scowling at the Fiji water bottle. “What?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of beer?” Emmett chuckled.

“Sorry, your majesty. Your lowly servant has gone grocery shopping yet,” I growled playfully. “We only have water and a few rogue pop cans. We’re not getting food until after we get back from our trip.”

“Speaking of which,” Emmett grimaced. “I got a phone call from my Uncle Charlie. He apparently knows that you and Bella are coming up to Forks.”

“What’s he going to do? Shoot me?” I asked, arching a brow. “Shoot Bella? And how did he find out?”

“I don’t know, Edward. Just prepare for the worst,” Emmett sighed, running his hand through his cropped hair. “Now, Tanya and Bella have banned me from the kitchen. I’m supposed to help you. What can we do?”

“I need help hanging up a ton of paintings. Their locations are already figured out, but I just need help centering them and shit,” I said. We started in the basement, hanging up the masculine paintings and photographs in my man cave. We also unpacked my box of trophies and accolades from when I was in high school and college, placing them in the entertainment center. We moved to the living room, hanging up paintings and arranging artwork. By the time we were done, I was pleased with how things looked but extremely exhausted. Not to mention, my arms were _killing me_.  Bella and Tanya came down from the bedroom, giggling. “Nice of you to join us, ladies.”

“Shut it. We were organizing the bathroom and making sure that the computer was set up properly,” Bella said, sticking out her tongue at me.

“Don’t you stick out your tongue at me unless you plan to use it,” I quipped.

Bella blushed but she sauntered over to me, putting her hands on my chest. “Who says that I’m not?” she purred.

“Ugh, porn stars,” Emmett grumbled.

“Emmett McCarty, you shut your mouth,” Tanya hissed, smacking his arm. “It’s not like you didn’t enjoy in a morning blow job?”

“Tan!” Emmett hissed. “I…we…I don’t want our sex lives...UGH! And if anyone sounds like a porn star, it’s you, Little Miss Breathy. ‘Yes, Emmett. Fuck my pussy!’”

“”Yeah, too much information,” Bella giggled, snuggling against me. “I don’t need the mental image in my head, thank you very much. I’m already scarred for life. When I was eight, I saw Emmett’s junk after one of his friends pulled down his swim trunks at Lake Crescent.” She held up her fingers a few inches apart.

“The water was cold, Bella! Plus, I was ten!” Emmett bellowed. “I’ve grown up.” He waggled his brows at Tanya. “Everywhere.”

“Yes, you have, stud, but I’m certain that your _cousin_ and her _fiancé_ do not want to hear about your monstrous schlong,” Tanya giggled. “Now, I know that tomorrow is a big day and you probably want to get back home to finish up doing any last minute packing.”

“Most everything in the house is here. The only things we’re waiting for are items that were put into storage. Edward’s meeting the truck there and I’m going to be here. Do you two want to go out for dinner or something?” Bella asked.

“I’m dying for pizza,” Emmett groaned, rubbing his belly. We grabbed our things, locking up the house and driving to a nearby pizza place. It was a two hour wait. Not wanting to deal with that, we drove to my aunt and uncle’s place and ordered in, relaxing and enjoying each other’s company.

Early the next morning, Bella and I separated. I was quite anxious of not being with her, but Uncle Carlisle dragged himself away from the final edits of _Midnight Dawn_ , feeling my anxiety about leaving my girl. He offered to stay with Bella until I arrived with the truck with the items from storage from my apartment, my parent’s memories and other various stuff. They were going to the grocery store beforehand to stock up on necessities.

Things went by smoothly and by early afternoon, the moving truck was pulling away and we were officially in our mansion by ocean. Uncle Carlisle gave us his congratulations and hugged us both before darting into his car, driving back to finish up the movie edits. Bella and I stared at _our_ home. Yes, we had been working on finishing up this place for over a month, but it was finally _here_. We were now living together in the house we bought together. I looked over at my Bella and I noticed her face was covered with tears. “ _Dolcezza_ , don’t cry,” I said, taking her beautiful face into my hands.

“Happy tears,” she whispered, wrapping her tiny fingers around my wrists. Her deep brown eyes stared up at me, gazing into my very soul. “For the first time in all of my life, I feel like I’m _home._ I’ve drifted most of my life, especially the past seven years or so. But now?” She collapsed against me, crying quietly. “I’m home. You’re my home, Edward.”

“I feel the same way, _dolcezza_ ,” I whispered against her chocolate curls that brushed against my cheek. “When I lived with my aunt and uncle, I felt like a permanent guest. I knew that they loved me and that they wanted me there, but I was never truly comfortable. You know? When I lived on my own, it wasn’t…hmmm, how do I say it? I was very, very lonely and I truly enjoyed spending time with you. It was the only time that I felt at ease was when I was with you. Not empty or lost…”

“I love you so much, Edward,” she said, looking up at me and giving me a genuinely warm smile. “For the first time since Christmas, I feel at peace and so happy.”

Unable to stop myself, I pressed my mouth to hers and kissed her lips, claiming them as mine. Her hands found my hair and I lifted her, holding her to my body. Bella’s strong legs wrapped around my waist and we made out like a pair of horny teenagers on the driveway of our home. One of our neighbors honked, causing us to break apart. I gently placed Bella on her feet as she laughed hysterically against my shoulder as I waved at our new friend who gave us the much needed jolt of reality. Robert DeNiro waved at us with a cigar hanging out of us mouth, giving me a thumbs up before exiting the cul-du-sac. _Welcome to the neighborhood!_ That caused me to blush a million different shades of red. My idol just caught me practically molesting my fiancée.

Scooping her up in my arms, I carried her into the house to continue our interrupted make-out session. Once inside, I was going to kiss Bella and she burst into another round of pealing laughter. She was holding her stomach as she laughed. I couldn’t help but join her. It was quite humorous and we were both in hysterics for over ten minutes, laughing at what happened on our driveway.

“Was that Robert DeNiro?” Bella giggled.

“Yeah,” I blushed, looking out the front window. “He gave me a thumbs up.”

“Hmmm, he better,” Bella purred, tugging on my hands. “I am a fine piece of ass.”

“You’re more than that, _dolcezza,_ ” I responded, cupping her face. “You are smart.” I kissed her forehead. “You are gorgeously sexy.” I snaked my hands around her waist, pulling her against my body. She whimpered. “You’re kind and loving.” One of my hands lay on her chest, just above her beating heart. “You’re selfless, with such a pure, amazing soul.” My lips brushed hers, gently nipping at her plump lower lip. That earned me a delightful whimper. “You love me, giving me a sense of purpose and overwhelming joy and hope for our future, _dolcezza_.” Gazing into her beautiful eyes, I smiled. “I can’t wait to begin, Bella. I love you with every ounce of me. I can’t wait until you’re my wife.”

“Soon, baby,” she whispered, giving me a watery grin. “Now, I don’t know about you but I’m tired, sore and I’d love to take a dip in that Jacuzzi tub.”

“I think that can be arranged,” I snickered, throwing her over my shoulder and carrying her up the stairs to our bedroom.

xx STARLET xx

Two days later, we flew to Seattle. We spent a couple of days exploring the beautiful city. We had a lot of fun at Alki Beach, eating a picnic lunch before going to the Space Needle on the first day. That night, we ate at Canlis in a private dining room, talking about our upcoming wedding. We had the date figured out and the color scheme decided. Much to my chagrin, the colors were purple and a deep fuchsia. I was hoping to avoid pink all together because of my hair, but Bella loved the color.

Hell, who was I kidding? The wedding was all about what the bride wanted. I was told by every single woman among my family friends that I needed to show up, in my tux, with the rings and say ‘I do.’ If it meant that I got to keep Bella forever, I’ll wear a neon pink tuxedo and do a soft-shoe shuffle. I needed her. That goes without saying.

The next day, Bella and I wandered around Pike Place Market. I was surprised that we weren’t stopped by more fans. Granted, Bella had me in a baseball cap and sunglasses. She had her hair pulled back under her own baseball cap and she dressed very casually. We were virtually unrecognizable. It was nice to walk around the city without paparazzi in our faces and blending in with the crowd. That night, we ate dinner in our suite at the Fairmount Seattle before going to the Seattle Philharmonic. They were doing a special performance of famous movie themes. We managed to get tickets in the nosebleed section, clear in the back of the concert hall, but we didn’t care. We weren’t there to see the symphony, but to hear the gorgeous music.

We checked out of the hotel by mid-morning, having a rental car delivered to the hotel. We had a two and half hour drive to Vancouver. On the way back, we’d be taking the ferry to Port Angeles. During the drive to Vancouver, Bella and I just listened to music from her iPod. She was reading one of the scripts she had committed to after the first of the year. It was the film that Aro was directing about Mary, Queen of Scots.

We went over the border to Canada, displaying our passports at border control and having our rental vehicle inspected before being welcomed into Canada. _Eh?_ Forty-five minutes later, we were pulling up to the Four Seasons in Vancouver. I had rented the Prime Minister Suite for us. It was luxurious and opulent. Something we both needed after our move and the drama of the past six months.

“Okay, Mr. Masen, you’ve been secretive about this whole trip. Are you going to tell me what we’re doing up here in Vancouver?” Bella asked as she hung up her clothes in the closet in the suite.

“Well, today I figured we would explore Stanley Park. It’s huge and has a lot of cool stuff from _Midnight Dawn_. I think Uncle Carlisle used the park as some of the second unit shots. Then, I’ve rented out the Vancouver Art Gallery tonight for a private meal for you and me, along with a private tour. There’s an exhibit on Matisse there,” I said, smiling crookedly.

“I love Matisse,” Bella gushed. “So colorful and vibrant.” In the living room, we had a lithograph of ‘The Gardens of Luxembourg.’ It was one of the first things Bella bought when she got her first huge paycheck. “How did you manage to arrange for a private showing?”

“One of the head curators was a friend of my mom’s. They went to college together and we’d been in contact since my parent’s death. Genevieve was my mom’s roommate and best friend, besides Aunt Esme. If I hadn’t moved in with Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme, I would have been placed with Gen,” I shrugged. “When I called her after we got engaged and made the decision to come up to see your mom, she suggested that we come up to Vancouver and she’d arrange for a private showing.”

“We are inviting her to the wedding, right?” Bella asked, arching her brow.

“Yes, baby,” I said, pulling her onto my lap. “She and her husband, Louie, are on the guest list.”

“Okay, good,” she grinned, kissing my nose. “What else are we doing?”

“Tomorrow, we’re going to go the Capilano Suspension Bridge and then spend some time cooking in some of the Vancouver hot springs. Sunday is kind of a free day and we leave on Monday to drive back to Port Angeles,” I finished, tucking her curls behind her ear. I pressed a soft kiss onto her neck. “We have until Wednesday to talk to your mom. Our flight leaves Wednesday night.”

“Kay,” she replied, wrapping her arms around my neck. “I’m assuming we should dress comfortably for the park, yeah?”

“Sneakers, definitely,” I said. She nodded, hopping off my lap to slip on a pair of sneakers and to pull her hair back into a ponytail. I took off my jeans and put on a pair of shorts, but kept my long-sleeved t-shirt on. It was cooler up in Vancouver, but not cool enough to warrant wearing jeans. Tossing on my own baseball cap and sunglasses, I picked up the camera I had brought and we left the hotel room to go exploring in Stanley Park.

It was as beautiful and tranquil as the second unit portrayed. While we were there, we went into the Vancouver Aquarium and we just acted like goofy kids. I had never seen Bella have this much fun. A few fans found us and asked for photos, but nothing too overbearing.

Around four, we went back to the hotel to get ready for our private showing at the Art Gallery. I called and confirmed everything with Gen. All the arrangements were in place: from the limo picking us up to the meal in the Matisse exhibit to the picnic desert in the indoor sculpture garden. Gen arranged for us to have free reign over the gallery until midnight. Gen would be in her office if we needed anything.

Dressed in somewhat fancier clothes, we went down to the lobby to wait for the limo. I wore a black suit with a white shirt, but no tie. Bella was wearing a deep pink dress with some strappy black shoes. Her hair was curled, twisted on top of her head in a gorgeous ponytail. On her wrist, she wore the infinity bracelet I bought her and her engagement ring sparkled under the bright lights of the lobby. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently. My mind was chanting that she was _mine_. All mine. I was the luckiest man in the planet to have this loving, beautiful creature in my arms. Bella giggled, giving me a look. “Behave, baby. I don’t want to be arrested for public lewdness.”

“Sorry, _dolcezza_. You just look so gorgeous and with your hair pulled up, it was begging to be kissed,” I smiled, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear, tasting her skin. My arm tightened around her waist as she whimpered and her knees buckled.

“You keep doing that and I’ll be a puddle of Bella goo,” she said breathily. “I want that tongue everywhere.”

“Really?” I asked as I led her to the exit, keeping my lips hovering near her ear. The limo stopped in front of us and Bella slid inside with me following her. She looked at me and her eyes were hungry with lust and desire. She took my face into her hands, kissing me deeply. Our tongues battled for dominance. Bella was on her back on the black leather seats as we made out like horny teenagers.

Bella’s hands reached my face and she stared into my eyes. “I mean it, Edward. I know that we’ve explored each other and I’m more comfortable with you. I want to try. Maybe not making love but more?”

“Like I said before, _dolcezza_ , you’re in charge,” I whispered, cupping her cheek with my hand. She smiled at me timidly, nodding against my palm. Kissing her chastely, I sat us up and we cuddled until the limo pulled up to the Vancouver Art Gallery. Gen was waiting outside. She was a short woman with a chic bob and clear blue eyes. Getting out of the limo, I threaded my fingers with Bella’s and we walked to my mom’s best friend. “Gen!”

“Eddie Masen, you’ve grown up to be such a handsome man,” she said, pulling me down into a bone-crushing hug. For someone so tiny, she was freakishly strong. “Look at you! You are a spitting image of your father, but with your mom’s coloring.” She held me at arm’s length, smiling warmly.

“I even got Dad’s hair,” I grumbled, running my hand through my crazy locks. “Now, I want to introduce you to my fiancée, Isabella Swan.”

“Nice to meet you, Gen,” Bella said quietly, holding out her hand.

“You’re marrying my best friend’s son. Hug me, girl!” Gen waved her hand and pulled Bella into a warm embrace. My Bella giggled, returning her hug. “I also want to say that I loved you in the Snow White movie! I saw it with my husband, Louie, and you were so bad ass, with the perfect amount of innocence.”

“Thank you,” Bella blushed.

“Now, everything is set up. Dinner will be delivered in an hour and dessert is hand made by me,” Gen beamed. She linked arms with me, guiding us into the gallery. With a kiss to my cheek, Gen danced away toward her office and let Bella and I explore the gallery. Gen called me to let me know that the food had been delivered to the Matisse exhibit. The food was delicious, ordered from a recommended Italian restaurant. Over the meal, we talked about our lives after the _Midnight Dawn_ premier and how things were going to change. Bella was stressed out about being thrust back into the limelight, especially since her attack was inadvertently publicized with the connection with Jacob, James and now, Royce. Her fear was that when she walked the red carpet in October, everything was going to implode and all of her growth was for naught.

That was my fear, too. I was afraid that Jacob, James and Royce were going to be successful in breaking my girl. If she was attacked again, she wouldn’t come back. I would be grieving for my wife. So, I made a vow to myself that nothing was going to hurt my girl.

_Nothing!_

If I had to kill Jacob, James and Royce to ensure her safety, I’d do it. Justifiable homicide.

Just sayin…

Despite my own fears, I put Bella at ease. Angela, along with Uncle Carlisle, had promised us that the security at each of the premiers was going to be insane. It wasn’t just her that was in danger. I was also a target and so was Jasper and Emmett. That assuaged Bella slightly, but I could tell that she was on edge. Finishing our meals, I led her around the room and we relaxed as we looked at the colorful, vibrant paintings of Henri Matisse.

Dessert was a variety of homemade Italian pastries and goodies. Gen was quite the baker and I took a box of her cannolis, pizzelles, and ricotta lemon cookies back to the hotel with me. Bella couldn’t eat in the sculpture garden because she thought that some of the sculptures were creepy, watching us. I promised her that the stone artwork wouldn’t get her but she still wouldn’t eat. Not wanting Bella to freak out or fall into a panic attack from the sculpture garden, we ended up leaving shortly before eleven after hugging and kissing Gen goodbye. I verified her address to send her wedding invite and we got back into the limo, driving to the hotel.

As much I wanted to have some sexy fun times with my girl, her mind was not into it because of her fears. We stripped out of our dress clothes and fell asleep in each other’s arms. Bella was wearing my dress shirt from our evening out in the art gallery. She was grasping onto me like a limpet. Her nightmares came back with a vengeance but I did everything I could to calm her and tell her that I loved her. The next morning was a bit lazy due to our lack of sleep. Bella did have a craving for the desserts that Gen made and it was our unhealthy breakfast.

We left for the Capilano Suspension Bridge in the early afternoon. Bella was in a better mood than last night and was excited about going to the bridge. However, when we got there, she couldn’t walk across it because it was very high and it was very windy, causing the bridge to sway. We did wander around, taking pictures before driving to a spa that housed several hot springs. We checked into the spa and were led to a private hot spring for VIP guests. In the small changing room, we put on our swimsuits and walked to the natural hot spring that was large enough to hold ten people but was reserved for me and Bella, for the next four hours.

Bella was leaning against my shoulder, playing with my fingers underneath the crystal clear water. “Thank you for arranging all of this, Edward,” she whispered. “I’m sorry about last night with the sculpture garden. I don’t know why I was freaking out.”

“Some of the gargoyles were freaky looking,” I snickered, kissing her forehead. “I’d rather you tell me than try and suffer in silence.”

“It’s completely irrational,” she grumbled as she straddled my waist. “Thank you for protecting me from the inanimate objects. I love you.” Her hands moved my chest to my hair and she stared at me. “You’re amazing. You know that?”

“So are you, _dolcezza_ ,” I replied, wrapping my arms around her skinny waist. “I love you so much.”

She blushed and moved closer to me so that there was no room between us. Her eyes were darkening and she licked her lips. “Touch me, Edward,” she murmured. “It’s just us, baby.”

“Bella,” I argued. “I want to, but I don’t want anyone to see us.”

“Bathing suits stay on,” she said in her breathy, sex voice. Her lips found my neck and she rolled her hips over my body. Feeling her warmth just above my cock caused it grow almost immediately. _Horny fucker._ “Hmmm, someone is ready for action.”

“God, you have no idea, Bella,” I moaned, my lips finding her ear. I nipped and suckled on it. “But, I want our first time to be on a bed…in our home…without prying eyes.”

“We’re not going to make love in a hot spring,” she giggled, her tiny fingers tangling into my hair. “Just touch me.” Unable to deny her anything, my hands reached up and cupped her breasts. My mouth descended on hers. She moaned loudly, arching her back further into my hands. My thumbs rubbed across her nipples that were begging for my fingers, my mouth. Fuck, I wanted her. A swell of warmth grew between us and she began rocking against my steel-hard cock.

“ _Dolcezza_ ,” I whimpered against lips.

“Your mouth,” she murmured, untying her bikini top. Lifting it carefully, I suckled, nipped and kissed down her pale skin. Before I wrapped lips around her pebbled nipple, I looked up at her. She looked like a sea nymph; her hair curled and her gorgeous face flushed, begging me to touch her. “Please? Please, Edward…” Cupping her breasts, I tenderly kissed her nipples before taking her right one into my mouth. “YES!”

“Shhhh, _dolcezza_ ,” I commanded. “I do not want anyone knowing what we’re doing.”

“Dry humping,” she said breathily, rolling her body over me. She was working herself into a frenzy. Her arousal was quite apparent by the heat between her legs. She was using my cock to get herself off. Hell, I was ready to get myself off with the friction from her rocking. But is it really dry humping if we’re in a hot spring? Her movements were growing more erratic. I had moved my mouth to her other breast, nibbling on her sensitive skin. “Hmmm…Edward, I’m so close. But, I want to feel you come, baby.”

“I’m with you,” I growled, kissing her mouth. My arms wrapped around her lithe body and I began moving with her. We hungrily pawed at each other, kissing feverishly. “I can’t wait until there is nothing between us, Bella.”

“Yes!” she moaned, swiveling her hips. “Soon, love.” Her hands cupped my cheeks and she stared into my eyes. “When we get home?”

“Oh, _dolcezza_ ,” I sighed, crushing her against my chest. Our movements were growing more feral. If someone had seen us, it would have appeared that we were having sex, but we weren’t. Our bottoms were still on. “Bella, please, _please_ come.”

“Ungh…”she groaned, shattering in my arms. Her twitching and look of complete ecstasy caused me come apart, coming forcefully in my swim trunks. She collapsed against me, giggling quietly. “That was amazing.”

Not having any functioning brain cells, I nodded as I kissed her flushed skin. The first orgasm I’d had that wasn’t by my own hand was pretty fucking phenomenal. I’d miss this intimacy with Bella. I couldn’t wait until I felt her naked skin against mine after we’d made love. I took Bella’s face in my hand and I stared into her eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I would like to get back to the hotel. Perhaps, hmmm, _explore_ some more?”

Bella licked her lips, nodding eagerly.

xx STARLET xx

The rest of the weekend in Vancouver was spent in the hotel room, in various stages of undress. Bella and I never made love, but we did _explore_ each other. It was all very slow and tentative, but it was a step toward our lost intimacy. Unfortunately, Bella, after I’d brought her to orgasm with my fingers, told me that she still wasn’t ready to make love just yet. She had a moment where she thought she was having a flashback. In a dead tone, she told me what she remembered and she described what I saw when I found her. I held her in my arms and told her that I’d wait forever to make love to her again.

After that instance, I carried her to the bathroom. Gently and tenderly, I washed her as she clung to me. Once we were done, she still wanted to feel me and so in just a pair of panties, Bella lay on top of me. I just scratched my fingertips along her back as she tried to calm herself.

On Monday, we caught the ferry to Port Angeles and checked into the Olympic Lodge. We were under assumed names. Angela arranged us to be in the hotel under Abe Lincoln and Mary Todd. We prepaid for the room, checking into the few suites. Bella was quiet and spent most of Monday afternoon and night sitting on the couch, staring out the window. In her hand, she held a small Mass card that was dog eared. She also held Rapoo, her stuffed rabbit that I gave her two Christmases ago. After ordering dinner, I sat down next to her. She jumped at the feeling of me sitting next to her.

“Sorry,” she muttered, holding the Mass card to her chest.

“Can I see that?” I asked, pointing the card. Bella handed it to me, looking at it like it was the most precious thing ever. “I’ll take care of it, my love.”

“I know,” she smiled sadly.

I looked down at the card, staring at the beautiful artwork of a mother holding her daughter. In an elegant font at the bottom was the words ‘In Memory…’ Flipping over the card, I saw a picture of beautiful woman who looked so much like Bella, but with lighter hair and bright blue eyes. _Renee Marie Higginbotham Swan, Loving Mother, Devoted Wife and Treasured Friend._  Underneath the words was a brief biography of Renee, talking about how she was in love with her family, especially her young daughter, Isabella. “She was beautiful, Bella,” I whispered, handing her back the card.

“I miss her, Edward,” she said quietly. “I’ve never gone to the cemetery since she died. I was too young when she died and my dad was shattered at her death. When I was old enough, I never cared to go. She probably hates me.”

“Doubtful, Bella,” I said as I took my girl into my arms. “If anything, your mom and my mom are probably having coffee and squealing like teen fangirls that we’re getting married. They’re probably anxious for grandbabies.” Bella giggled, crawling into my lap. “Based on what I read, your mom probably would give you the moon if she could.”

“During my dark time,” she whispered, referring to the time immediately after our attacks, when she was at the height of her OCD and depression, “I prayed that I could join her. I know I have so much to live for now, but when everything was awful and I was afraid of my own shadow, I just wanted her. I wanted my mommy. I still wish she was here. I love Esme, but she’s…”

“I understand,” I choked out, my emotions swirling at her admission of dying. “She’s not _your_ mom. When I first moved in with them, Esme mothered me, but I pushed away from her. She wasn’t my mother. I didn’t want someone to take her place. Aunt Esme hated it but let me grieve in my way. I only started opening up to her when I started working for her because I needed advice on handle my growing feelings toward her.”

“How long were you in love with me?” Bella asked.

“Probably from the moment I first met you,” I answered, tucking her under my chin. “But when I was your bodyguard, I had to maintain that professional distance. Aunt Esme talked to me about being a quiet protector without getting my heart in the way, but it was fruitless. You wheedled your way into my heart. You needed a friend, a confidante, someone on your side and I was determined for it to be me. But prior to that, I kept Aunt Esme at arm’s distance. I love her, don’t get me wrong, but she wasn’t _my mother_. In some stupid way, I felt like I was cheating on my mom.”

Bella nodded. “It’s nice to have Esme to talk to and a mother-figure to share in the wedding preparations, but I wish my mom was with me.”

“She will be there, but in here,” I said I pressed my hand to her heart. “And here.” I kissed her temple.

“How do you know what to say to make me feel better?” she quipped sadly.

“Three years of practice, _dolcezza_ ,” I snickered, pressing my cheek to her soft hair. “When do you want to go to the cemetery?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, lacing her fingers with mine. “Tomorrow?”

“Sounds good to me,” I said, kissing her temple again, letting my lips linger on her fragrant skin. “But, you need to eat, love. Your stomach sounds like it’s about to eat itself.”

“I’m afraid if I eat that I’ll throw it up,” she frowned.

“Well, it’s a good thing that I bland food,” I said, lifting the lid off our dinner. After a lot of encouragement, Bella did eat a fair amount of dinner. We spent the night, cuddled under the tacky comforter, watching some bad movies that were on the mediocre cable in the hotel. Early the next morning, Bella and I ate some breakfast and wandered around Port Angeles. Bella showed me where she bought her prom dress. She also showed me the restaurant her date had taken her, _Bella Italia_. He was hoping that he’d get some because of that cheesy act of taking her to a restaurant named after her. But, Bella refused to give it up to the geeky boy who went to prom with her.

We finished our nickel tour of Port Angeles, getting into the rental car and driving to Forks. Bella did the driving since this was her neck of the woods, both figuratively and literally. She expertly handled the curving, mountainous roads to her tiny home town. She pointed out her old high school, the diner that she frequented with her father, the tiny main drag. We stopped at a floral shop, picking up some white roses and calla lilies. Then, we pulled up into the cemetery. Ten minutes of searching, we found Bella’s mom’s plot. Bella parked the car, carrying the bouquet in her arms. Turning to face me, she gave me a sheepish look. “Can I get a few moments?” she whispered.

“Of course, _dolcezza_ ,” I said, giving her a reassuring smile. She clutched the bouquet and unsteadily walked to her mother’s grave. Falling to her knees, she put the flowers against the elegant headstone. It had her name along with the same saying on the Mass card. There was also the same photo, only much larger. I sat down on the hood of the car, playing on my new iPhone, checking emails and such while I waited for Bella. A few minutes later, Bella looked at me, blushing fiercely. She gave me a gesture to join her. Hopping off the hood of the car, I walked over to Renee Swan’s grave and sat down next to my Bella.

“This is Edward, Mommy,” she said, her voice sounding small and lost. “He’s my best friend and well, soon, he’s going to be my husband.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Swan,” I said, smiling at the framed photo in the headstone.

“She would have insisted that you call her Renee,” Bella said. “Mrs. Swan was Charlie’s cranky mother.”

“Not a fan of your grandma?” I asked.

“Not really. She watched me a few times when I was younger before she died from a sudden heart attack. She was just downright mean. Right, Mom?” Bella giggled. “Well, Edward wanted to meet you. I really wish that he could have _really_ met you. You would have loved him, Mom. He’s everything you would have wanted for me in a husband, friend and lover.”

I blushed at that. “Bella,” I chided.

“Hush,” she smirked. “If she wants grandbabies, she’s gonna know that we’re having sex.” My blush deepened. “Now, I’m going to give you and Edward some time to chat. I’ll be back, Mommy.” Bella kissed her fingertips and then pressed them to the headstone. Getting up gracefully, she walked to the rental car.

“It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Renee,” I said quietly. “I know that you were taken away from at a very young age. I can attest that she’s a beautiful and wonderful woman. She’s lost, though. I don’t know what Bella told you, but this year has been very rough for your baby girl. Just before Christmas, she was attacked by two men and I almost lost her. Those two men are still out there and I’m begging you to keep your eyes on Bella. She needs you; she needs to know that you are still there for her and that you love her.

“Another thing, I know that Bella said that we were getting married. I feel weird about marrying your daughter without asking for your blessing. You were obviously an important part of Bella’s life and I’d appreciate some sort of sign that you approve of me,” I murmured. “She’s my world and I’ve never loved someone as much as I loved Bella. She is truly my best friend. I will spend my entire life ensuring that she’s safe, happy, adored and protected. I can’t wait until I can call her my wife, but I want to know that you’re okay with that. Please?”

I sat back and waited, praying quietly to God and trying to keep my emotions from exploding to the surface. I couldn’t stop the tears from falling onto my face. Sitting next to Bella’s mother’s grave made me miss my family. My heart shattered a little bit at the prospect of having a wedding without my mother sitting in the front row, crying as her baby boy was getting married; not having my dad trying to give me wedding night advice…Tears dropped from my face and onto my shorts.

The wind blew and I faintly heard the tinkling of a wind chime. I looked up and it almost appeared that Renee’s picture was smiling a little wider. “Thank you,” I said, wiping my face. “I promise you, Renee that I’ll look out over your baby.”

“Edward, can we get going?” Bella asked, her voice sounding a little panicked.

I got up and started walking toward her. She was shaking visibly as she tried to run to the driver’s side. In the distance, I saw a Fork’s police squad car driving toward us. Bella tripped and fell. I ran to her, helping my fiancée to her feet. “Let me drive, baby,” I said, taking the keys from her hand.

“Why is he here?” she asked. “Can’t he give me a moment’s solace with my mother?” Her voice turned into a snarl as she glared at the approaching car. Helping her walk to the passenger side, I opened the door when the squad car pulled up in front of us. A tall man got out of the car, having the same build as Emmett. When he turned, I immediately recognized him as Charlie Swan. He had my girl’s eyes and the same colored hair, smattered with grey. “I’m not ready to see him, Edward. I just want to go home. Can you take me home?” she hissed to me. “I thought I could ask him, but I can’t…” Her body shivered and before I knew it, her eyes rolled back in her head. Bella collapsed against me, fainting dead away.

**A/N: Sorry, Bella’s a bit of a drama queen. She _is_ an actress. *Snorts* Anyhow, I’ve got a lot of pictures to go with this. Some naughty…some not. The naughty photos are on my tumblr while the rest will be on my blog. Links for both of those are on my profile. Also, I have a post on my blog regarding Bella’s wedding dress…which one should she wear? Vote in the comments section, please! **

**Anyhow, next chapter will pick up where we left off, in Forks. Then, we’re going to fast forward to the wedding. Should Charlie redeem himself or continue to be an ass is my question for you? Leave me a review with your opinion because I’m honestly floundering with this answer. You know? Also, what do you think is happening with Jacob, James, Victoria and Royce?**

**Leave me some, kids! I need some reviews…I’m going through withdrawals because my update schedule is so erratic as of late. Hugs and Edward kisses!!**

 


	22. One Step Closer to Happily Ever After

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. Normally, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'd like some more loving with this story…I'm not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**Anyhow, next chapter will pick up where we left off, in Forks. Then, we’re going to fast forward to the wedding. Should Charlie redeem himself or continue to be an ass is my question for you? Leave me a review with your opinion because I’m honestly floundering with this answer. You know? Also, what do you think is happening with Jacob, James, Victoria and Royce?**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: One Step Closer to Happily Ever After**

**EPOV**

“It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Renee,” I said quietly. “I know that you were taken away from Bella at a very young age. I can attest that she’s a beautiful and wonderful woman. She’s lost, though. I don’t know what Bella told you, but this year has been very rough for your baby girl. Just before Christmas, she was attacked by two men and I almost lost her. Those two men are still out there and I’m begging you to keep your eyes on Bella. She needs you; she needs to know that you are still there for her and that you love her.

“Another thing, I know that Bella said that we were getting married. I feel weird about marrying your daughter without asking for your blessing. You were obviously an important part of Bella’s life and I’d appreciate some sort of sign that you approve of me,” I murmured. “She’s my world and I’ve never loved someone as much as I loved Bella. She is truly my best friend. I will spend my entire life ensuring that she’s safe, happy, adored and protected. I can’t wait until I can call her my wife, but I want to know that you’re okay with that. Please?”

I sat back and waited, praying quietly to God and trying to keep my emotions from exploding to the surface. I couldn’t stop the tears from falling onto my face. Sitting next to Bella’s mother’s grave made me miss my family. My heart shattered a little bit at the prospect of having a wedding without my mother sitting in the front row, crying as her baby boy was getting married; not having my dad trying to give me wedding night advice…Tears dropped from my face and onto my shorts.

The wind blew and I faintly heard the tinkling of a wind chime. I looked up and it almost appeared that Renee’s picture was smiling a little wider. “Thank you,” I said, wiping my face. “I promise you, Renee that I’ll look out over your baby.”

“Edward, can we get going?” Bella asked, her voice sounding a little panicked.

I got up and started walking toward her. She was shaking visibly as she tried to run to the driver’s side. In the distance, I saw a Fork’s police squad car driving toward us. Bella tripped and fell. I ran to her, helping my fiancée to her feet. “Let me drive, baby,” I said, taking the keys from her hand.

“Why is he here?” she asked. “Can’t he give me a moment’s solace with my mother?” Her voice turned into a snarl as she glared at the approaching car. Helping her walk to the passenger side, I opened the door when the squad car pulled up in front of us. A tall man got out of the car, having the same build as Emmett. When he turned, I immediately recognized him as Charlie Swan. He had my girl’s eyes and the same colored hair, smattered with grey. “I’m not ready to see him, Edward. I just want to go home. Can you take me home?” she hissed to me. “I thought I could ask him, but I can’t…” Her body shivered and before I knew it, her eyes rolled back in her head. Bella collapsed against me, fainting dead away.

**BPOV**

“Bella, baby, please? Open your eyes for me,” I faintly heard. It sounded like I was in a tunnel and the voice was miles away. Moaning, I squirmed. My body was in full-on panic mode and I just wanted to run away. However, I felt two strong arms around me, cradling me to a warm body.  Turning my head, I tried to get closer to him. “That’s my girl. Please, Bella?” His hands were caressing my cheeks.

I blinked a few times, looking up into Edward’s worried golden orbs. He was holding me against his chest, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. “What happened?” I croaked. Sitting up, I noticed I was on the ground next to rental car and we were still in the cemetery…

 _Charlie!_ _Is he still here?_

“No! Edward, we have to go,” I said, trying to scramble out of his arms. I got up, standing on unsteady feet, come face-to-face with my father. He was nervously wringing his hands and looking at the ground, finding the grass to be very interesting. I turned and opened the passenger door, flopping into the seat. Edward got up, getting into the driver’s side and backing up. My dad looked up at us as we pulled away. His eyes were filled with questions but I couldn’t find it in my heart to care. “Get us as far away from here as possible, Edward,” I muttered.

“Do you want to leave Port Angeles?” Edward asked. “Check out of the hotel?”

“Yeah. If it’s possible, can we get a flight out of Seattle tonight?” I said, my voice sounding broken and small.

“I’ll see what I can do, _dolcezza_. Are you sure? We can go back and talk to him,” Edward whispered, taking my hand in his. “He was genuinely concerned when you fainted.”

“Too little, too late,” I spat bitterly. “How come he wasn’t concerned when I was in the hospital after being sexually assaulted? How come he never once cared about me while I was healing after the attack? How come…Fuck it. He’s a waste of space. Aro will walk me down the aisle.” I curled up in the passenger seat, stewing in anger.

Edward managed to get us back to Port Angeles. We got our bags and checked out of the hotel. Edward asked if I could drive us to Seattle so he could get us a flight to Los Angeles. I was grateful for the opportunity to focus on something other than my lingering anger. I agreed and we were on the road. Unfortunately, though, we couldn’t get a flight to Seattle and were stuck with the flight that Edward had originally scheduled the following day. He made reservations at the Fairmount Olympic for the night.

In our hotel room, I was quiet and still very upset. Edward knew well enough to let me be and he went to work out in the fitness room while I stewed. I sat in the chair near the window, watching the traffic outside of the hotel. I tried to calm down, but my father got me so riled up. All I wanted was to go home. It was a childish sentiment, but it was how I felt. If we drove, I mentally calculated, it would take us nearly two days. I just needed to wait it out. Flying was our only option.

_Stupid airlines._

An hour later, Edward came back and he was drenched from his workout. I wrinkled my nose. Edward chuckled, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, going into the bathroom to wash off. Once he was clean, Edward sat down across from me and looked at me intently. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be better once I’m home,” I said quietly. “Just seeing my dad…it brought back his words after I was ‘arrested’ with Jacob and James and how he blamed me for being placed on administrative leave. Then, I was so pissed off at him because for not caring enough to see how his only fucking daughter was faring after being attacked by those three monsters.”

“You have every right to feel the way that you do,” Edward said. “But, according to Emmett, who called me while I was in the gym, your dad really wants to talk to you.”

“As I said in the car, too little, too late,” I said, narrowing my eyes at Edward. “He can think whatever he wants to think and say whatever he wants to say to whoever he wants to say it to, but I don’t want to see him. I just…As far as I’m concerned, I don’t have a father. Charlie is dead to me, Edward. I know it sounds hateful, but he has hurt me by _not caring_ enough about me. I’m his daughter. Regardless, he’s supposed to love me. Instead, he blames me for his shortcomings and uses my celebrity as a scapegoat.”

“Bella, I understand why you’re upset. I do,” Edward began. “But, don’t hastily throw away your relationship with your dad.”

“What relationship?” I snorted humorlessly.

“This is true,” he sighed. “While you might not have a relationship with your father, at least you have a father. Yes, he may suck, but he’s still your blood. I’m not going to tell you what to do or how to feel, but at least think about meeting with him. From the phone call from Emmett, Charlie is going to be at the first Starbucks in Pike Place at nine tomorrow. If you are willing to meet him, then I support you. We have more than enough time before our flight.”

“And if I refuse? Are you going to hate me?”

“No, _dolcezza_. Whatever you decide, I’ll support you. If you don’t want to meet with him, then that’s okay, too. Just don’t make this decision to rashly. Listen to what he has to say before washing your hands of him, okay?” Edward suggested.

“I’m not making any promises,” I said.

He furrowed his brows and nodded slowly. Picking up the menu, he idly flipped through it. “Do you want anything to eat? You haven’t had anything since breakfast,” Edward asked.

“I’m not hungry and honestly, if I did eat, I’d probably throw it up,” I replied. “You can order room service, but I’ll probably just pass.”

“Bella, you have to eat,” Edward chided. I shot him a scowl. “I’ll order something light for you. Eat what you can, _dolcezza._ I know you’re upset and it effects your need for control. Just try, please?” I didn’t respond, just curling tighter in a ball on my chair. Edward huffed out a breath, ordering room service. He got himself a hamburger with fries. For me, he ordered me a salad with a bowl of cream of chicken soup.

The night was tense mainly because I was a hot mess. I was weighing the possibilities of meeting with Charlie. I didn’t want to but, I was terrified if I didn’t, Edward would be upset with me. He had a point about Charlie being my only father. My dad was an asshole, but he was still alive and around.

Could our relationship be fixed?

Did I want it to be fixed?

Did he?

As the sun set, Edward put my meal on the table in front of me. Gently, he urged me to eat and I tried, fruitlessly. I barely got two bites of soup in my mouth before my stomach started churning. Edward poured me a glass of ginger ale and sat with me as I tried to calm my turbulent stomach. I didn’t throw up, thankfully. Much to Edward’s chagrin, I couldn’t finish my meal either. Emotionally drained and physically exhausted, I ended up going to bed, crashing before my fiancé was in bed with me.

The next morning, I got up early because the sun was shining brightly in our room. Looking at the clock, it was just after seven. I was no closer to a decision about meeting with my father than last night. I went into the bathroom, hoping that some alone time in the shower would help me channel my thoughts.

Not so much.

Wrapping my body in a white fluffy towel, I sat down on the toilet. I was an anxious, nervous wreck. Thrusting my hands into my wet hair, I let out a muffled scream into a towel. Edward burst into the bathroom. His eyes wild and his hair sticking up every which direction. If I hadn’t been so freaked out, his entrance would have made me life.

You know Kramer from _Seinfeld?_

That was Edward’s entrance into the bathroom. “What’s wrong? Did you fall? Bella?!” he barked, his eyes wide with shock.

“Edward, I’m fine,” I said, tightening my towel around my body. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just trying to make heads or tails of what I should do about my dad.”

He sat down on the edge of the tub and took my hands. “If we were to leave right now, would you feel guilty if you didn’t see him?” Edward asked.

“No,” I answered, narrowing my eyes.

“Think about it, Bella,” he whispered.

“I don’t know. I really don’t. I don’t want to see him because I’m so fucking angry at him. Why did he ignore me when I needed him? Why now? Why does he choose now to try and reconnect?” I growled, tugging on my wet hair.

“Can I make a suggestion?” Edward asked.

“Go for it,” I said flatly.

“Meet with him. Tell him how you feel. Get all of it off your chest. Then, let him think about what he’s done. He is willing to rectify his mistakes, he can contact you. If not, then we know his choices,” Edward said. “It’s his loss, if he chooses not to love you.”

“He’s never loved me,” I sniffled, a few tears splashing onto my face. “He never once told me that he loved me after my mom died.” Hastily, I wiped my cheeks.

“Bella, just consider meeting with him. Even if to tell him to fuck off,” Edward said, tucking a wet curl behind my ear.

“I don’t want to go by myself,” I muttered.

“I’ll be with you. Every step of the way, _dolcezza_ ,” he said soothingly. “Besides, I may have a few choice words for your father, too.”

“Please don’t get shot,” I whimpered. “My dad is the kind of cop who shoots first and asks questions later.”

“Good thing I have a license to carry,” he quipped.

“And do you have one of your guns?” I retorted.

“Crap,” he frowned.

Two hours later, we had checked out of the hotel and had our luggage stored behind the front desk. Using the rental car, Edward drove us to Pike’s Place. We parked on the street and my anxiety level was at an all-time high. Edward took my hand, kissing my knuckles. I took a few calming breaths before reaching for the door and getting out of the rental. He met me on the passenger side, crossing the street to the coffee house. We were both dressed casually with baseball caps and sunglasses, trying to hide our celebrity.

I scanned the shop, searching for my dad. I found him sitting in the corner on one of the large purple wingback chairs. He was nervously spinning his large coffee. “Edward,” I cringed.

“Get your closure, Bella,” Edward encouraged, leading us toward the chair. Charlie looked up at me, his brown eyes swirling with a lot of different emotions, but I couldn’t pinpoint what.

“I see that Emmett contacted you and he told you that I’d be here,” Charlie said quietly. “Thank you for coming.”

I sat down stiffly and glared at him. “I’m only here to say my piece and then the ball is in your court, Charlie,” I said coldly. “If you think you’re going to get a free pass, you’re sorely mistaken. Firstly, when Mom died, you disappeared from my life. Yes, I understand that you were grieving, but I was a kid, Charlie. Barely five years old and you just ignored the little girl who needed you the most. This morning, I had the realization that you never once said you loved me since Mom died. That’s fucked up.

“Secondly, you use me as an excuse when things don’t go your way. Blaming me for your administrative leave, Charlie? Perhaps your boss was right in doing so. Maybe you were making poor choices and using me as a scapegoat was a lame-ass excuse. I’m famous, Charlie. That has no bearing on what you do with your life. As far as I’m concerned, you do not exist to me. Not that you care about me anyway.

“Which brings me to final thing before we leave and we go back to LA,” I snarled. “Just before Christmas, I was hurt, Charlie. I was drugged, sexually assaulted, almost raped and nearly ruined. Not once did you call me to see how I was doing. Not once did you come to visit me as I was battling with my fears of going outside, of being caught by my former publicist. Not once did you care about me to even see if I had survived. Not. Once.

“I was ready to leave here without coming to see you, Charlie. But my _fiancé_ convinced me to say what I needed to say. To get my closure.” Charlie’s eyes widened when I mentioned that Edward was my fiancé. “Yeah, Charlie. We’re getting married. And if you want to be invited, you’ve got some thinking to do. If you’re willing to accept me, to _love_ me, as I am, then you can call this number.” I pushed a slip of paper with the house phone number on it. “If you can get over your asshole-like behavior for the past twenty years, then I’m willing to try. If not, then I hope you enjoy the rest of your life. If you don’t call this number, this will be the last time you see me in person.”

Getting up from the seat, I turned on my heel to leave the coffee shop.

“You are a fool, Charlie,” Edward hissed. “You don’t deserve her. And if you fuck this up…” He quickly joined me, twining our hands together. We left the coffee shop and drove to the hotel to pick up our luggage before going to SeaTac. Hiding in a first class lounge, I collapsed in Edward’s arms.

Telling off my father made me feel good, but not as ‘free’ as I’d hoped.

xx STARLET xx

Once we were back in Los Angeles, we were in crunch time for the wedding. I had my first fitting for my dress, which was being custom made for our nuptials by Elie Saab. We had the overall shape of the dress figured out, but the fabrics and embellishments we were still working on. I knew I loved the mermaid shape, but there were so many different options that I didn’t know what to choose. I still had some time, but I needed to make my decision quickly so my dress would ready to go for our wedding in early October.

The dresses for the bridesmaids were going to be a deep plum with the same body shape to their gowns. Choosing those dresses was easy, really. The fabric was rich and perfect, with the right amount of sheen to it. On the hip, there was a brooch that glittered.

We had met with the wedding planner, Irina at Korakia Pensione several times to discuss floralscapes, menus, décor and music. Slowly but surely, everything was coming together.

The only thing that was lingering over us like a black cloud was the lack of communication from my father. Secretly, I had hoped that he wanted to include me in his life, but with each passing day, there was no word from him on our house phone or through Emmett. I had already made arrangements with Aro for him to walk me down the aisle since my father, once again, was proving to be a disappointment to me.

One day, in August, I just gave up on ever hearing from my father again. I focused on my training for the upcoming film I had after the first of the year and just getting myself healthy. A few weeks later, Edward was dragged away by the boys for his bachelor party and I was treated to a girl’s weekend at the same resort we were having our wedding at in less than a month.

Esme rented a limo bus for all of us who were going on the trip to Palm Springs. I was sitting next to Tanya, sipping sparkling grape juice and listening to the latest gossip from Hollywood. It was nice to kick back, relax and try to forget the stresses of Jacob, James and Victoria still out on the loose along with the cruel reminder that my father had written me out of his life. I tried to smile and enjoy myself, but it was fake.

I had my Hollywood, plastic smile screwed on my face. We were nearly to Palm Springs when Tanya called me on it. “Bella, what’s wrong? You’re smiling but it’s not genuine. We’re here, going to your bachelorette weekend! This is supposed to be fun.”

“I’m sorry,” I said, looking at my friends and family. Tanya was sitting next to me with Esme on the other side. Across the aisle was Angela and Alice. Ginny was behind us, texting with her boyfriend, Paul, who was in Italy on business. Irina, who I had become good friends with, was meeting us there after she had a meeting with another bride. Kate, Eleazar’s daughter and the detective assigned to the case, was going to try and come but her work schedule was up in the air. “I’m excited. Truly, I am, but my mind is thinking about the bad stuff.” _More like fixating, Swan._

“Bella, we understand that you’re upset about your father and that your attackers have alluded arrest, but we’re safe. This weekend is about you. Is for you,” Esme smiled. “This is one of the final weekends before you are married to my nephew. After October fourth, you’ll be Mrs. Isabella Masen and I just know that your priorities will change. Let’s have fun, be goofy girls and try to forget all of the bad stuff that’s happened in the past year.”

“I’m worried, though. What if Jacob…?” I trailed off.

“He won’t find us, Bells,” Angela explained. “We’re checked into the resort under assumed names. Edward, ever-the-protector, asked for a list of current employees. Kate ran background checks on all of them and none of the employees are connected to those three who hurt you.”

“The next three days will be about pampering, relaxation, some golf and celebrating your upcoming nuptials. Oh, and celebrating your birthday,” Tanya smirked.

“What? How did you find out?” I pouted.

“Your sexy fiancé reminded us,” Ginny chirped from the back. “Plus, I’ve got your present from him. He gave it to me when I gave him a haircut yesterday.”

“Do you know what the guys are doing?” Alice asked.

“I don’t have a clue,” I said. “All I know is that Emmett picked up Edward at the ass crack of dawn today. My fiancé was cranky when the alarm went off at four.”

“Regardless, they’re having fun. So are we,” Esme said with a tone of finality.

“What’s on the agenda, Esme?” I asked.

“Today is a day at the spa for all of us. Massages, facials, pedicures, manicures, makeovers,” Esme beamed. “Tonight, we’re having a private catered dinner at the venue where you’ll be saying ‘I do.’ Tomorrow, we’ve got a meeting with Irina to finalize your seating chart. Then, a day on the golf course. I’m personally looking forward to that. Tomorrow night, we’ll be going to Trio for your bachelorette party.”

“Is it a nightclub?” I asked, my anxiety spiking.

“No, it’s a restaurant. We’ll be eating there and then going back to the resort to open presents,” Esme said, giving me a reassuring grin. “Sunday will be low key before we drive back to Los Angeles.”

“And then you’re in the home stretch before you wedding,” Tanya giggled. “Three weeks!”

“I want it to be here now,” I said, smiling softly. “I can’t wait to be Edward’s wife.”

“And he can’t wait to be your husband,” Esme replied, gripping my hand. “Now, we’re here. Let’s check in and meet out in the lobby in fifteen minutes to ride over to the spa.” The bus stopped and we all got out, rolling our bags to the front desk. Our keys were ready to go and we were led to our villa. I sent Edward a text while I was in my room.

_I miss you ~ B_

_I miss you more,_ dolcezza ~ E

_Do you know where you’re going? What you’re doing? ~ B_

_Emmett is still being all secretive. However, we’re flying there. I’m in a lounge, waiting for our flight to be called. Which…it is…right now! I’ll send you a text once I’m on the ground ~ E_

_Be safe and I love you ~ B_

_I love you with my whole heart,_ dolcezza _~ E_

“Bella, come on! Stop having phone sex with your fiancé!” Tanya laughed from the hallway. I rolled my eyes, tossing my cell phone into my bag. I opened my door, glowering at my friend. “What?”

“I was not having phone sex, you dork,” I snorted.

“Eh, I’m just giving you shit,” Tanya shrugged, weaving her arm through mine. We left the villa, meeting everyone in the lobby. Scrambling back onto the bus, we drove to a nearby spa and were treated to the whole she-bang while there. I was as relaxed as I could be after my massage and was currently enjoying a facial before I got my nails and toes done. As I walked to the salon to get my mani/pedi, Alice sheepishly approached me.

Our relationship had improved, but I knew that Alice felt guilty about showing me the picture of what should have been my engagement. I was also slightly miffed, too. Being the bigger person, I smiled at Alice. “Hey, Alice. Are you having fun?”

“Yeah. I got some caramel highlights added to my hair,” she said, flipping her long brunette locks over her shoulder. “I couldn’t get another facial since I had just had one about a week ago. Can I join you for the mani/pedi?”

“Sure,” I said as I sat down in the recliner. Alice sat next to me. “How are things with you and Jasper? Has he proposed?”

“Not yet, but from everyone that I’ve talked to, Jasper is getting closer,” Alice chuckled. “I love Jas and being married would be awesome, but he’ll do it when _he’s_ ready. I think that he doesn’t want to steal your thunder from your upcoming wedding.”

“Trust me, he won’t. I can’t wait until Edward and I are officially married,” I sighed while the nail tech began massaging my feet.

“I’m happy that you and he found each other,” Alice said quietly. “Edward has always been an outsider in our family. We’ve tried to include him, but after his parents died, Edward went through the motions of living. He came to life after he met you and the old Red is back.”

“Red?” I asked.

“When he was a kid, his hair was bright red. I mean, almost neon,” Alice giggled. “To drive him crazy, I called him Red as opposed to Ed or Edward. He hated it, but it stuck. To get back at me, he called me Tink since I’m so small.”

“You are not small,” I laughed. “You’re an inch shorter than me.”

“Well, I was quite tiny growing up. I didn’t have my growth spurt until I was a sophomore in high school. Edward was as tall as is now and I barely came up to his sternum,” Alice explained. “Anyhow, our nicknames stuck and the rest is history.” I nodded and spaced out while my ankles were being massaged. “Bella, I know we’ll probably never be really close and I get that, but I hope we can become better friends.”

“Alice,” I sighed, looking over at her. She was nervously twisting a chunky ring on her finger. “I know that since that day in the furniture store, things between us have been rocky. I know you understand why.”

“It was a cruel reminder of what you lost,” she muttered, shooting me a look.

“Exactly. I have no doubts that we can be friends, but I need to feel like I can trust you. Despite Edward telling you not to show me that picture, you still did. It broke his trust along with mine. In fact, it broke more than my trust,” I chuckled bitterly. “I appreciate everything you did for Edward for that proposal, but seeing that photo reminded me of the most hateful moment of my life. With everything that has happened to me recently, I need time in order to heal. Time has helped us. Before I wouldn’t have spoken to you, but now we’re having a civilized conversation.”

“I never meant to hurt you, Bella,” Alice said. “Hindsight is twenty/twenty. I shouldn’t have shown you the picture, but I didn’t realize it at the time.”

“Well, it’s in the past and we can focus on the future. It’s just going to be awhile before I turn to you for help or advice,” I said, giving her a smile. She sighed sadly but nodded. We spent the rest of the time chatting about her next film that she was slated to star in. It was an indie film about butter sculpting competitions.

A few hours later, I had a simple French manicure and bright pink toes. My hair was blown out with some subtle highlights and I felt pretty. We went back to the villa, changing into some light, summer dresses to have dinner, which served as our tasting for my wedding. Several bottles of wine and a lot of laughs, we all fell into our respective beds. Edward had sent a text, saying that he missed me and loved me. He also encouraged me to have fun.

I sent him a picture of one of my boobs.

The next morning, we all woke up with hangovers. But, it didn’t stop Irina from cheerfully dragging my exhausted ass out to the patio where our ceremony was to be held and then the verandah for the reception. Using her tablet, she showed me mockups of how it was going to look and I was giddy with anticipation of finally marrying Edward. The last thing we discussed was the cake. I chose the cake I wanted, along with the flavors. Once that was done, we all clambered into the bus and drove to a local golf course for an afternoon on the links.

After enjoying the golf course, we all went back to the villa for a much-needed nap. I never slept so hard in my life. When the alarm went off, I was quite disoriented and honestly freaked out. Looking around, it took me a few moments to realize that I wasn’t in my home, in my bed. I nearly worked myself into a panic attack but I talked to Edward, who calmed me down via Skype.

Talking to Edward helped. _Slightly._ Once I got off video chat with him, I ended up taking one of my anxiety pills and let the shower calm me some more. I got dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a blue halter top for the dinner out to Trio. Walking down the main level, I sat down and flipped the channels while everyone got ready. Ginny finished first, plopping down next to me. “Do you want your present from your sexy fiancé now?”

“Yeah,” I blushed. “Thanks for bringing it.”

Ginny smirked, handing me a bag. “He said that you should wear it tonight and again on your wedding day.” I arched a brow, tearing into the bag. Inside there was a small box from one of my favorite jewelers. “Stop scowling, Swan. Edward adores you and he loves lavishing you in jewels.”

“He better not have spent a ton of money,” I chided, flipping open the box. Nestled inside were a pair of earrings that had a pink tourmaline at the ear and a tanzanite dangling below. Surrounding the stones were white diamonds.

“If you don’t want ‘em, I’ll take ‘em,” Ginny laughed.

“I don’t think so. You have your own man to spoil you,” I said, taking out the plain hoops I had in my ears currently. “How are things with Paul?”

“Excellent. He’s going to be my plus one for your wedding,” Ginny beamed.

“He treats you right?” I asked.

“Like a queen. I cannot believe that we’re together. I mean, he’s everything I’d ever wanted in a boyfriend and then some. Not to mention, he’s sexy as hell,” Ginny sighed, fanning herself with her hand.

“Do you see yourself getting married?”

“Not anytime soon. Paul is a busy man. If we do cross that bridge, I’d have to relocate,” Ginny replied. “I don’t want to do that. Not yet. Besides, I’ve signed on to the next two films that you are slated to do as your makeup artist. That’s at least a year or so commitment. Paul understands that. We’re content with our long-distance commitment for now. Besides, I get to visit him all over the world. While you’re on your honeymoon…”

“Do you know where?” I asked, smiling wickedly.

“I do but I’m not telling you, brat,” Ginny laughed. “Anyway, while you’re on your honeymoon, Paul is flying me to Italy, Rome specifically, to be with him for this huge benefit for his company. Then, we’re spending four days traveling the Italian countryside.”

“And fucking like bunnies?” I quipped.

“That, too,” she shrugged. Ginny touched my earrings. “Your man did great! Go check ‘em out.”

Hopping up, I looked at the earrings and they were bold but elegant. They also perfectly matched the colors for our wedding in a few weeks. I could wear them on my wedding day. As I was looking at my birthday present, the rest of the girls came into the living room of the villa. They all complimented Edward’s mad jewelry choice skills.

Dinner was fun and absolutely delicious. I was almost afraid that I wasn’t going to fit in my wedding dress due to the amount of food I had eaten. In addition to having a great time for dinner, the company was a lot of fun, too. Each of the girls gave me wedding advice, which in reality was sex advice. I was so many different shades of red. It had been such a long time since I’d had sex. I yearned for it, but was terrified of it. I was working with my therapist to get over my irrational fear, but every time I tried, I crumbled. Edward had been incredibly patient. We hadn’t made love but we had explored our bodies. With each new location we touched, I had a breakdown but Edward lovingly accepted me regardless.

My fear is that we won’t be able to consummate our marriage. I wanted him. Desperately, I wanted him. But, my mind was still afraid. I had three weeks until our wedding night. Edward has been patient and will continue to be patient. I just pray my mind will catch up with me.

Back at the villa, I got a bunch of presents from the girls. Each present I opened up was some sort of risqué lingerie. Some of it was sexy as hell while others were innocent and demure. Looking at the white, sheer baby doll from Esme, I knew I was going to wear this on my wedding night. I knew I wasn’t a virgin, but on October fourth, I was going to be Edward’s wife. I wanted to give myself to him. I would wear this after our wedding before we made love as husband and wife.

We all went to bed after I opened my lingerie presents. I slept fitfully, missing Edward’s body curled around me. I couldn’t wait to get home, to be with my fiancé.

Late the next morning, we all got up and had brunch before clambering back into the limo bus. Despite my earlier reservations about being without Edward for the weekend and my fears of being caught by Jacob and James, it was a good time. The reality of my upcoming wedding was quickly approaching. I was going to be married to Edward.

In less than three weeks.

I’m going to be Mrs. Isabella Masen.

YES!

My smile on the drive home was genuine and my elation was barely contained. Once we pulled up to my house, I saw that Edward’s car was in the driveway. He was home. Hugging my future mother-in-law, my friends and family, I went inside, in search of Edward. “Edward? You home?”

“In the kitchen, _dolcezza_ ,” he called. I dropped my bags and skipped to our kitchen, throwing myself into his arms. I kissed him soundly, moaning lowly as his tongue slid inside of my mouth. “Hmmmm, what a welcome, baby.”

“I missed you,” I purred, kissing every inch of his handsome face. “How was your trip?”

“Um, interesting,” Edward said, wrinkling his nose. “We brought someone back with us.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“We went to Seattle and well, Emmett wanted to rip your dad a new asshole. Hell, so did I. And we did,” Edward chuckled. “Emmett dragged Charlie back with us so he could apologize for being a colossal bag of douche. That’s if you want to see him.”

“Should I?” I asked, my brows furrowed.

“Bella, we went off on the guy. Completely laid into him for leaving you hanging. Hell, Aro, who showed up out of nowhere, told Charlie that he was a _stronzo_ and an idiot for throwing his relationship away with you. When Aro rubbed it in Charlie’s face that he was the one who will be escorting you down the aisle, Charlie buckled,” Edward frowned. “Emmett is waiting for my phone call to either bring Charlie over here or to put him on a plane back to Seattle. What do you want me to do?”

“Call Emmett and have him bring Charlie over. I’m curious as to why he felt the way he did,” I shrugged. “Then, I’ll make my decision after that. But don’t hold your breath…”

Edward nodded, calling Emmett to bring over my dad. While we waited for him, I dragged my stuff up to the bedroom and hung up my new lingerie in the massive closet. The doorbell rang as I was doing that and I took a breath, preparing to meet up with my dad. Trudging down the stairs, I saw Emmett and Edward glowering at my father. He looked older, smaller and just worn out. I cleared my throat, crossing my arms over my chest with my engagement ring shimmering in the sunlight. “Charlie,” I said coldly.

“Hey, Bella,” he muttered, looking furtively at me. His left eye was swollen shut.

“You beat the crap out of him?” I asked.

“That was all Aro,” Emmett snickered. “You should have seen it, Bells. Man, that little Italian dude nailed him good.”

“He broke a knuckle,” Edward said proudly.

“And I deserved it,” Charlie said, his posture slumping further. “Can I talk to you, Bella?” He shot a look at Edward and Emmett. “Alone?”

“They’re not leaving the house, if that’s what you’re insinuating,” I said coldly. “We can talk in the living room. My fiancé and Emmett will stay in the kitchen.”

“Just yell if you need us, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward said, kissing my lips softly. “Don’t make me blacken your other eye.” He glared at my dad as he pulled Emmett out of the foyer, toward the kitchen.

I pointed to the couch and my dad ambled to sit down on one of the chairs in my living room. I curled up on the couch, waiting for him to say something. “So?” I said after a few moments. “You wanted to talk. It only took my fiancé, your nephew and a slew of other men for you to come down here…to talk to the daughter you abandoned.”

He scrubbed his face, leaning forward on his knees. He twisted his wedding ring on his finger. “I knew I was an awful father. When Renee died, a part of me died with her. Honestly, I was thinking of ways I could end my life so I could be with her forever, but my coworkers and friends reminded me that I needed to take care of you.”

“Not to sound selfish, but I should have been first on your list of priorities, Charlie,” I said sharply. “I was five. _Five!_ When my mother died, I lost both of my parents. I feel like a fucking orphan.”

“Bella, nothing I can say can make up for what I did to you. I was a selfish man, desperate to be with his dead wife. Seeing you, a mirror image of her, was too painful. Pushing you away was my only option. Blaming you for everything made sense in my head.”

“Yeah, brilliant, Charlie,” I said bitterly. “You’ve irrevocably fucked up our relationship because you couldn’t cope with the death of your wife. My mother.”

“Your friend, Aro, was right. I am an idiot. When I should have been loving you and caring for you, I was wallowing in my own grief,” Charlie mumbled. “I threw away the one good thing in my life and I know that I’ll never get it back.”

“Is that why you didn’t call me?” I spat.

“Yeah. I was grieving the loss of you. I saw how much I’d hurt you and that if I tried to reconnect with you, I’d be met with resistance. As much as I hated it, I figured it would be best if I just let you be,” he said. “Emmett, Edward and all of the guys from Edward’s bachelor party told me otherwise. Bella, I know I’ll probably never be the man you wanted me to be. I’m ashamed of how I acted toward you; how I ignored you since your mom died. I feel even worse that I didn’t even acknowledge your attack and that I blamed you for everything.” He huffed out a breath. “I want to be a part of your life, but will respect your choice if you don’t want me.”

“I’ll consider it, if you answer one question,” I said, narrowing my eyes. “Do you love me, Charlie? Did you ever love me?”

“Bella, I loved you from the moment I held you in my arms,” Charlie sobbed quietly. “It was a huge mistake in never telling you, but I do love you. I love you and I’m so proud of what you’ve accomplished.” He looked up at me. “I hope that I’m not too late to be in your life, Bella. I know I fucked up. I fucked up a lot, but you’re all I have left and it took me getting my ass beat to realize that I was throwing away the best thing in my life.”

“I’ll consider it, Charlie,” I said quietly. “Our relationship will not improve overnight. You have to make a concerted effort in being a positive influence in my life. I’m not your scapegoat. I’m not the reason why Mom died. I’m a living, breathing human being with feelings. Show me that you want to be in my life and hopefully, things will improve.”

“Can I come to your wedding?” Charlie asked, his voice sounding timid and unsure.

“It’s in three weeks in Palm Springs,” I said, getting up from the couch. I walked to the dining room, picking up a wedding invitation that I had filled out for my dad, but never sent. “Aro is still walking me down the aisle. He has been more a father to me than you have and…”

“I get it. I, at least, want to see my baby girl be married,” Charlie said, clutching the invite to his chest. “Thank you for…trying and letting me back into your life.”

“Well, the ball is in your court, Charlie,” I said, still giving a standoffish vibe.

He nodded. “Do you want me to go?”

“I think for now that’s best. How long are you in town?” I asked.

“I have a flight scheduled for tomorrow morning. I’m on shift at five,” Charlie replied. “Can I call you sometime this week?”

“Sure,” I answered. “Do you have your cell phone?” He reached into his pocket, handing me an ancient cell phone. I programmed my phone number into it, dialing my own number so I had his cell on my phone. “I’m pretty flexible right now. I’m not doing another movie until after the first of the year. I’m training for it, but I don’t have rehearsals yet.”

I handed him back his phone. “Thank you,” he murmured, tucking it back into his pocket. “There is one more thing, Bella.” He handed me a velvet bag. “Happy birthday.” Opening the bag, I shook out an art deco hair comb with diamonds and a sapphire in the center. “It was your grandmother’s. Your mom wore it on our wedding day since we got married in September. I know she would have wanted you to wear it on yours.”

I caressed the hair comb. “Thank you, Ch…Dad,” I murmured. I looked up at him and he smiled widely.

“Well, I better go,” Charlie said, his voice sounding relieved. “Thank you for…well, giving me another chance.”

Nodding, I called for Emmett and they left the house. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. “What’s this?” he asked, pointing to the comb.

“It was my mother’s. My dad gave it to me for my birthday, to wear at our wedding,” I sniffled, leaning heavily against him. “I’m giving him another chance.”

“I’m so proud of you, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward cooed, kissing my hair. “Not many people get a second chance. Cherish the time you have with him.”

“Thank you for encouraging me to talk to him,” I whispered, looking up at my handsome fiancé. “It would have been my biggest regret.”

“I am smart and shit,” Edward quipped.

“You’re more than smart. You’re _everything,_ ” I breathed, cupping his cheek with my hand. “My everything.”

“As you are mine, Bella,” he said, kissing my lips sweetly. “I love you. So much. Less than three weeks and then we’re married.”

“I can’t wait,” I smiled against his mouth. “Mrs. Isabella Masen, best sounding name ever. I love it. I love you.”

“Damn straight, Mrs. Masen,” he chuckled, scooping me in his arms.

**A/N: Still with me? Yeah? I hope so…I’ve got so many flippin’ ideas and not enough time to actually write them. Damn. It. Anyhow, we’re going to have the wedding next chapter along with some citrusy times and honeymoon. (Any suggestions on where they should go? I’m open to anything…) The next chapter will be flipping back and forth between Bella and Edward, for the sake of the wedding.**

**I do have some picture teasers for this chapter and they will be posted on my blog and tumblr. Links for both of those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter: tufano79.**

**Now, I do promise a HEA, but Jacob, James and Victoria are not gone. They will come back. When is the question…I’d love to hear your guesses. Leave me some lovin, folks!**

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. Normally, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'd like some more loving with this story…I'm not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**Anyhow, we’re going to have the wedding next chapter along with some citrusy times and honeymoon. (Any suggestions on where they should go? I’m open to anything…) The next chapter will be flipping back and forth between Bella and Edward, for the sake of the wedding.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: With this Ring, I Thee Wed**

**EPOV**

“Bella, come on!” I barked as I nervously twisted my watch. “We’re going to be late for the rehearsal. Irina told us to be there in ten minutes.”

“Relax, Edward. It’s not like we have to drive somewhere. We have to walk a hundred yards,” she laughed from the bathroom. In two days, Bella and I were getting married. The weekend of our wedding was _finally_ here. After ten months of virtual hell, our happiness was finally within our grasp. Bella was eating normally and sleeping through the night without any more night terrors. She was slowly rebuilding her relationship with her father. It was a tenuous hold on that, but it was improving. I had finalized our honeymoon details, staying on Turtle Island for two weeks. The premier for _Midnight Dawn_ was set for the day before Halloween and the trip was scheduled for the preceding two weeks: a whirlwind of countries and cities like _Snow White_. The final stop of the tour was Los Angeles, which was being hyped as the biggest thing in years.

The promotional tour was being approached differently with _Midnight Dawn._ We were doing out of town screenings and premiers, ending in Los Angeles. The red carpet was going to be the culminating moment of our time on the road.  Bella was not happy about attending the premiers, but as the top-billed star, she was required to go. Security was going to be tight and anyone who could carry a concealed weapon was going to, myself included. Hell, even Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle all got licenses to carry weaponry in light of the situation with Royce, Jacob, James and Victoria.

“Edward, can you zip me up?” Bella asked as she stepped out from the bathroom. She was holding a strapless purple cocktail dress up with her hand. Her hair was curled, looping over one shoulder and displaying the earrings I had given her for her birthday. My fiancée was the most beautiful woman. “Baby, you’re spacing out. If you don’t want to face the wrath of Irina, I need you to zip my dress.”

“I don’t want to go,” I whispered, cupping her face with my hand. “You’re so…there are no words, _dolcezza_.”

“My sexy man, we have to go. Do you want to get married? Do you want to see me in a white dress, walking down the aisle to you?” she quipped, kissing my palm.

“More than anything,” I breathed.

“Then, zip,” she giggled, turning around and wiggling her ass. I groaned as she flaunted her assets. It had been too long since we’d last made love and I’m not going to lie. I was horny as fuck. Keeping my pervy mind in check, I zipped up her dress as opposed to stripping her naked and licking every inch of her creamy white skin. Turning around, she looped her arms up around my neck. “I know where your mind is, Edward. Trust me when I say that I’m right there with you. Tomorrow night…we’re going to try.”

“I’ve missed you, my love,” I whispered, leaning forward and pressing my forehead to hers. My hands rested on her the curve of her back, just above her ass.

“Tomorrow, I promise,” she murmured, kissing my lips softly. “Now, we have to go. Irina is going to shove a stiletto up your ass.”

“How is it my fault that we’re late? You’re the sexy one who needed me to zip up your dress,” I quipped, pinching her right butt cheek. Bella squealed, smacking my chest before dragging me out of the villa we were sharing. We were not abiding by the tradition of separating the night before the wedding. Esme had told me that while the girls were at the bachelorette party, Bella had some pretty significant night terrors. It came from sleeping alone. So, I was staying with her. I was going to be kicked out at the ass crack of dawn, but I was sleeping with fiancée the night before the wedding. We both needed that. The wedding would not be any fun if we were exhausted from not sleeping.

And if I had my way, we’d not be sleeping _tomorrow night_. I desperately want to make love to my wife.

We could sleep on the plane to fucking Fiji. Aro was kind enough to gift us the use of his private jet for our honeymoon. In the rear of the plane was a small bedroom with a queen-sized bed. _Can you say mile high club?_

Gah, I’m going to hell.

“Edward, you are seriously all over the place. You’re eyeing me like I’m naked,” Bella said, tugging me toward the patio where our ceremony was going to be held. “Then, you’ve got this wistful expression on your face. Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect,” I said, stopping her and pulling her into a gazebo. I took her face in my hands, staring into her deep, chocolate brown orbs. “By this time tomorrow, you’ll be my wife. I couldn’t be happier. All of my wishes have come true with you, my _dolcezza_.” Leaning down, I brushed my lips against hers. Bella sighed contentedly, tangling her fingers into my hair. Sliding my tongue between her lips, I relished our brief moment of solitude before the craziness began. Irina’s voice pierced through the air and we broke apart. I scowled in her general direction, not wanting to break up our little love fest, but it was inevitable.

“No scowls,” Bella teased, snuggling in my arms. “It’s for our wedding.”

“I know. I love you but I wish we didn’t need all of this practice. I show up in a tux, you walk down the aisle in a beautiful dress, the justice of the peace says our vows, we exchange rings and we kiss. Boom! We’re married,” I snickered.

“It’s a bit more detailed than that, but I’m just as anxious as you,” Bella giggled. “Come on, my love. The sooner we do the rehearsal, the sooner we can give our attendants their gifts, eat dinner and then go to bed. Then, tomorrow, we’re getting married.” I nodded, threading my fingers with hers and we walked to the sound of people. Irina was barking orders, telling people where to stand and what to do.

Seeing us, Irina put her hands on her hips. “About time, lovebirds! Were you trying to sneak in some extra naked fun time?” she quipped.

Bella rolled her eyes. Irina handed her a small bouquet, similar to what she was going to be carrying tomorrow. Walking to the front of the altar, Bella and I greeted the justice of the peace. We talked about the plan for our ceremony. It was going to be very traditional. Neither one of us was religious, that’s why we went with a justice of the peace. We were going to have one reading from the bible, which was ‘Love is patient and kind.’ Alice was going to do that reading. Additionally, we were having a moment of silence for my parents and Bella’s mother.

The only point of contention was our vows. Bella wanted us to write our vows. I was terrified about doing that and wanted to have the justice of the peace guide us through the vow portion. I know I was going to be an emotional wreck tomorrow: excited to be getting married to Bella, sad that my parents weren’t there, over the moon happy that we were finally going to be husband and wife…Trying to memorize my vows?

As a result, we compromised. We came up with our own vows, working with the justice of the peace. He was going to guide us through it, but using our words. We didn’t have to have them memorized.

“Okay, let’s run through this,” Irina said, clapping her hands. “Aro and Bella, you go stand over at the entrance to the patio. Edward, you’re here.” She moved me so I was to the right of the justice of the peace. “You and your groomsmen will be walking in with the justice of the peace. Once you’re in place, that’s when the string quartet knows to start playing the processional for your adoptive parents.” Irina darted off to the entrance to the patio.

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. “You ready for this, man?”

“I was ready when I put that damn ring on her finger,” I quipped. “I can’t wait for us to start living our lives. To truly be happy, you know?”

“I do know,” Emmett smiled wistfully. “I kind of feel that way about Tanya. With Rose, she was fine when we were behind closed doors. She was the woman I married. But, when we were out in public, Rosalie had this persona she needed portray…that persona was being an epic bitch. When she made the assumption that Bella slept her way into the role of Becca with your uncle, I knew that what I lived with was the persona and the bitch-queen was the real Rose. With Tanya, she’s genuine, beautiful and amazing. What you see is what you get with her. I never thought I’d find her. Especially after my darkest hour, you know?”

“Do you love Tanya?” I asked.

“Very much so, but I’m so hesitant to say it,” Emmett sighed. “I’m afraid that I’ll get burned. I show her every time we make love, when we’re together, but I’ve yet to say the words.”

“It’s safe to assume that she knows, Em,” Jasper said from his spot next to Emmett. “That girl thinks you hung the moon.”

“And she’s not afraid to put you in your place,” I snorted.

“That’s for damn sure,” Emmett laughed. He sobered quickly though. “I just don’t know how I can get over this fear of saying those three words. Did Rosalie really damage me to the extent that I can’t love anyone else?”

“It’s not that you can’t love her. It’s that you’re afraid that saying ‘I love you’ will change your relationship. It will change your relationship, Em, but not for the worst. Hopefully, it will make you guys be closer. You know?”

Ginny was walking down the aisle first, carrying a tiny bouquet of flowers. When she saw her boyfriend, Paul, she waved at him adorably. She took her spot, mirroring Jasper’s stance. Tanya did the same, beaming at Emmett. He responded with a blush and a shy smile before she took her spot. The recording of the music changed and I turned to the entryway of the patio. Aro was holding Bella’s arm and they were walking slowly toward us. Bella was smiling softly at me, her eyes twinkling. Aro had the look of a proud papa. He felt such honor that he was escorting her down the aisle. He only had sons and would never have the joy of doing so. Bella was his adopted daughter, but it did make for awkward dinner conversation.

Charlie had made a concerted effort to be more in Bella’s life. However, I could tell that he was very upset at not being able to walk Bella down the aisle. While I was out drinking with Emmett and Carlisle, I overheard him talking to Eleazar about my fiancée and her decision to have Aro walk her down the aisle.

_“How are you enjoying Palm Springs, Charlie?” Eleazar asked, sipping his scotch._

_“It’s beautiful. And so relaxing,” Charlie replied._

_“It is. Me and my wife come here every couple of months just to unwind,” Eleazar chuckled. “Perhaps you can join us one time?”_

_“Perhaps,” Charlie said, taking a swig of his beer. “Have you heard anything about Bella’s case? About those guys?”_

_“Nope. My daughter works for the LAPD and they’ve been on the lookout of them, but it’s like the disappeared. The only connection we have to them is Rosalie Hale. She was arrested for violating her restraining order against your nephew, Emmett. She’s in custody and she’s insisting that Jacob, James, Royce and Victoria are closer than we think. Security is tight for the wedding and will be even tighter for all of the premiers for_ Midnight Dawn _. Even Edward and some of the guys are going to be carrying.”_

_“Edward has a license to carry?” Charlie asked, clearly shocked._

_“He started out as her bodyguard. He protected her from some sticky situations with Michael Newton while she was on the road for_ Metropolis _. Aro was so ashamed at Mike’s behavior. He had the kid blacklisted. He can’t even get a job as busboy in this town,” Eleazar snorted._

_“Aro, what a douche,” Charlie muttered._

_“Why do you say that?” Eleazar asked, his anger barely contained._

_“He’s walking_ my _daughter down the aisle. It should be my job,” Charlie spat bitterly._

_“If I recall correctly, you and Bella were estranged, right?” Eleazar asked. I didn’t hear a response, but I assumed that Charlie nodded. “She felt abandoned by you, Charlie. She needed a parent and you weren’t there. Aro, along with Carlisle, Esme and Edward, were with her every step of the way as she recovered from her attack. I don’t think you know how bad it was. The girl wouldn’t eat, she was afraid to leave the house, she washed her skin to the point where she was covered head-to-toe in a rash and the nightmares were awful. The fact that she has come so far that is having this wedding, walking down the aisle to Edward is a miracle. Now, your behavior in ignoring her when she needed you the most is abhorrent and the fact that she invited you to the wedding shows what a good heart your daughter has. You should be grateful for being here. I know that there are some folks who aren’t happy with your presence, but are willing to accept it because Bella wanted it. Don’t ruin it for your daughter. She’s been through enough anguish in her short life. Get over yourself, enjoy your free vacation and be happy for your daughter.”_

_Eleazar shot up and stormed out of the bar. Carlisle and I shared a look, equal parts shocked and proud. Charlie followed him shortly after, hanging his head shamefully. I was afraid that he was going to book a flight back to Seattle after Eleazar’s tirade. The next morning, when all of them were going golfing, I was surprised to see Charlie show up. He steered clear of Eleazar and kept to himself, but the angry glares at Aro didn’t go unnoticed._

“Damn, if looks could kill,” Emmett snickered behind me. I hazarded a glance at Charlie. His eyes were narrowed as Aro placed Bella’s hand in mine.

“At this point, Aro will sit down and the ceremony will begin,” Irina explained. She gave a sweeping gesture to the justice of the peace.

“Right, I’ll welcome everyone for being here. Alice will do her reading and then we’ll have you exchange your vows and rings. After that’s done, you’ll light a candle for your family members that are not with us. I’ll proclaim you as husband and wife, you kiss and then the party starts,” the justice of the peace, Frank, explained. “Are there any questions?”

“I don’t think so,” Bella replied, threading her fingers through mine. “Just anxious for us to do this, that’s all.”

“I can imagine, Ms. Swan,” Frank said. “Now, do you want to run through it again or are we good?”

“I think we’re okay,” I said, looking at Bella. “But, personally, I’d like to practice the kissing part.”

“Well, who am I to deny the groom that?” Frank laughed. “With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

Bella laughed as I dipped her deeply, kissing her lips. Her hand tugged on my hair as she nipped at my lips. With a quiet growl, I slid my tongue between her lips and righted her. Bella laughed against my mouth. “You’re a dork, Edward,” she said, snuggling in my arms.

“I am not. Frank, I don’t think that was good enough. Can we do it again?” I asked, winking at him.

Bella giggled, tugging on my hand and leading us to the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was taking place.

xx STARLET xx

**BPOV**

Our rehearsal dinner was winding down. We had enjoyed the buffet of random, upscale finger foods. We passed out presents to our attendants. Ginny and Tanya received a pink tourmaline necklace and earring set, surrounded by black diamonds. The guys got some cigars and beer gift baskets. Edward and I were flitting around the verandah, talking to each guest that we’d invited to our nuptials. Tomorrow, it would be virtually impossible to have any sort of conversation so we chose today to chat with our guests, friends and family.

The only fly in our wine was my dad. He was obviously very upset and not making an effort to socialize. Esme and Carlisle tried to bring him out of his shell, but he barely replied with monosyllabic responses. Eleazar glowered in my father’s direction. And the heated glares that my dad sent Aro were too much.

“What’s with the huffing?” Edward asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

“My dad. He’s being a colossal douchebag to everyone here,” I said, looking up at my fiancé. “If he was going to act like this, then he should have stayed home.”

“Come with me,” Edward said, taking my hand and guiding me out to the gazebo that we made out in just prior to the rehearsal. He sat down, pulling me down into his lap. He proceeded to tell me Charlie’s anger toward Aro for walking me down the aisle. He also told me about Eleazar’s harsh words to my dad, essentially telling my dad off.

Pursing my lips, I hopped off Edward’s lap, storming back into the party. I kept my face impassive as I weaved through the guests. I found my dad hovering near the bar. He was about to drink a shot when I grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. “What the hell?” he barked.

“Keep your voice down,” I hissed, dragging him toward the gazebo. Once in the gazebo, I glared at my father. Edward stood up, taking my hand. I gave my fiancé a grateful smile but turned back to my dad. “Why are you here, Charlie? From what I’ve seen and have been told, it’s not to enjoy my wedding. I invited you here because I thought it would be good for you to see me get married, but Edward told me about a conversation that you had with Eleazar about Aro walking me down the aisle.”

“You heard that?” Charlie squeaked.

“It was a little hard not to,” Edward deadpanned. “Eleazar’s voice carried since he was so ticked off.”

“Dad, I’m going to be perfectly blunt. If you can’t be here and be happy for me, for us, with the situation that’s ahead of you, then I highly suggest you leave. If you continue scowling at Aro, a man who has been more of a father to me in the past few months than you have since I’ve been five, then you’re going to ruin our day. You knew this was my decision when I agreed to come. You accepted it,” I spat.

“I may have accepted it, but I don’t like it. Yes, I threw away our relationship for over twenty years, but selfishly, I was hoping that you’d change your mind and allow me,” Charlie huffed.

“You honestly believed that?” I asked, arching a brow. “Dad, for all intents and purposes, you abandoned me for twenty years. Yes, we’re trying to reconcile our relationship, but if I had to choose, I’d rather have someone that I know loves me and who won’t walk away from me to walk me down the aisle. Aro protected me during the whole debacle with Mike Newton, plus he was there for me while I recovered from my attack. And now with this behavior…this temper tantrum you’re having…I don’t even know if I want you here.”

Charlie opened his mouth, closing it quickly.

“We’ve got an early morning tomorrow. We need to say goodbye to our friends and family before going to bed. If you feel like you can behave, you can stay. If you can’t keep these disdainful looks to yourself, then I’m done. I tried, Charlie. I really tried, but you have no one to blame but yourself for the end of the relationship with your only daughter.” Turning on my heel, I left the gazebo. Edward was right behind me, pulling me to his side. Tears splashed over onto my cheeks. Before going back to the party, Edward ducked into the patio where we were going to have our ceremony tomorrow.

“ _Dolcezza_ ,” he murmured, taking my face into his hands.

“It was a mistake inviting him,” I muttered, snuggling into his arms. “I should have left well enough alone. I was better off without having Charlie in my life. I knew that he didn’t care. I was okay with it. Now, he’s here and he’s ruining our wedding.”

“Bella, I know that his actions are upsetting. You gave him a choice, but we also have a choice. We can choose to let his bitter behavior affect the most important day of our lives or ignore it. Do you love me?”

“More than anything, Edward,” I breathed, looking into his golden eyes.

“As I love you,” he whispered, kissing my lips chastely. “The only thing that matters is that tomorrow you’ll be my wife and I’ll be your husband. Aro will walk you down the aisle, we’ll exchange vows and then we’ll begin the rest of our lives together. It’s awful that your dad is behaving this way, but you and me, that’s all that matters.”

“You’re right,” I said, hugging him tightly. We stayed in each other’s embrace. Edward quietly murmuring his undying love for me, his vow to make tomorrow perfect. I let his promises wash over me and I knew he’d make it happen. With a searing kiss, I managed to pull myself together so we could say goodbye to everyone before going to bed. With hugs and kisses from our friends and family, Edward and I left to go back to the villa. Alice tried to get Edward to stay with Jasper, but he was adamant on staying together. I was grateful for his insistence. Whenever I was away from Edward, my nightmares came back with a vengeance.

Back in the villa, Edward helped me out of my dress and into something comfortable. I washed my face and clipped my hair up off my neck. Edward stripped down to a pair of boxers. Crawling into bed, I curled up against his bare chest. Edward’s fingers were gently gliding over my arm, circling my engagement ring. “I promise you, _dolcezza_ , tomorrow will be perfect. You and me…we’re going to be married. After tomorrow, we’re never going to be apart. I love you, so much, baby.”

“I love you more, Edward,” I whispered in the darkness. With a warm embrace and several loving kisses, we managed to fall asleep. Instead of nightmares, I dreamt of our wedding. I couldn’t wait.

xx STARLET xx

The next morning dawned warm and sunny. Edward was ushered out of the villa around eleven to go golfing with Carlisle, Eleazar, and Aro. Jasper decided not to go since he hated golfing. Emmett was supposedly handling Charlie and wasn’t going either. Ginny and Tanya pushed me into the bathroom to shower before the stylist was going to do my hair and makeup. While I was washing up, the main floor of the villa was turned into a salon with a buffet of breakfast foods in the kitchen.

Dressed in my bridal lingerie and a robe, I ambled down to the main floor. Esme, Alice and Kate were getting their makeup done. Ginny and Tanya were having their hair curled, sipping some tea.

“Good morning, Bella,” Esme said softly, giving me a warm smile. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby. I think it was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in ages,” I said, sitting down in the chair next to Tanya.

“No jitters?” Ginny asked as she held up bobby pins for her hair.

“Nope. For the first time, I’m not nervous. I’m excited, but it’s because I can’t wait to be Edward’s wife,” I smiled, hopping up to get some food. I made myself a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. Finishing up my breakfast, I was beckoned to a chair. One of the senior stylists from Ginny’s salon began brushing out my hair. I decided to keep my hair down, in loopy curls. It was going to be twisted up and held in place with my mother’s comb. My makeup was going to be simple and elegant, highlighting my best features.

“I know that Edward is just as excited,” Esme said, smiling widely. “It took the three of the men to drag him away. He didn’t want to leave. He saw the patio and how it was decorated. Edward wanted to drag you to the ceremony, in your pajamas, having it as soon as possible.”

“It’s beautiful, Bella,” Alice squealed. “It’s a purple and pink wonderland, with the just the right amount of whimsy and the perfect amount of elegance. This will be a wedding anyone won’t forget.”

I nodded, watching as my hair was curled with a large curling iron. We prattled on about everything but the main focus was the wedding and the honeymoon, which no one would tell me where I was going. The only thing I knew was that it was someplace tropical and it was a long flight. Two and half hours later, my hair was done and makeup carefully applied. Alice was acting as the photographer while I was getting ready. She snapped a ton of photos while my face was done up and my mom’s hair comb was placed just below the crown of my hair. With my hair and makeup done, I put on my earrings that Edward gave me for my birthday.

“Bella, Edward wanted me to give this to you just before you put on your dress,” Esme said as she handed me a purple and pink gift bag. “It’s his wedding present for you.”

“Thank you, Esme,” I murmured, taking the bag. She left and I reached inside, pulling out the mounds of tissue paper. I giggled hysterically, thinking that Edward got me a bag of paper, but I hit pay dirt when my fingers grazed a card and a box. Tossing the tissue paper and the bag onto the ground, I held the box and card on my lap. Taking a few calming breaths, I opened the card first. It was a plain card, on heavy embossed cardstock. I recognized the card immediately. It was the prototype of our thank you cards. Edward felt that was too special. Apparently, he just wanted to use it for my wedding card.

_Dolcezza,_

_Today is our wedding day…_

_Pardon my language, but I’m fucking stoked! We’re getting married!!!_

_Now, it’s the night before our wedding day. You’re asleep in bed, curled up around my pillow. When you sleep, you’re so beautiful, dolcezza. All the worries leave you, your face becomes soft and your pink lips jut out in the most adorable pout. It’s taking all of my restraint to not kiss that pout away. Hold on…_

_I’m back. I had to kiss you. Did you feel it? I think you did because you smiled after I brushed my lips across yours._

_Yes, your future husband is a dork._

_But you love me._

_Just as I love you._

_Bella, my beautiful Bella, you and I, we have something so incredibly special. When we first met, I was hired to be your protector. That relationship morphed into an amazing friendship and then, we became so much more. I was terrified that we had lost it when you were attacked, but your trust and love in me helped you overcome your fears. You’re so strong. I’m so proud to be yours. And I am yours. In every way._

_You own my mind…every moment is spent thinking of you._

_You own my body…I think you can figure out what I mean by that. I don’t want to be_ that _explicit in a wedding card._

_You own my heart…it beats for only you and will only beat for you._

_You own my soul…because you are my soul mate._

_Today, we take our vows of being husband and wife. You’re my best friend. My lover. The women who I am going to spend the rest of my life with. The mother to our children. My soul mate._

_I love you, Bella. Nothing will ever,_ ever _change that. Yes, we’ll fight. Yes, we’ll grow as people, but one thing will stay the same. The fact that I love you._

_Always,_

_Your Edward_

I blew out another breath, tears threatening to fall onto my cheeks. “Don’t cry. Don’t cry, Bella,” I chanted, cupping my face. With a few sniffles, I put the card down. Picking up the box, I opened it, gasping quietly at what was nestled on the white satin. In the box, there was an absolutely gorgeous tanzanite and diamond necklace. It was something fit for a queen. It was bib-type necklace with large oval tanzanite stones surrounded by pave set diamonds. “Wow,” I breathed.

“Wow, indeed,” Esme said as she peered over my shoulder. “Would you like help putting it on?”

I nodded. Carefully, Esme picked up the necklace and attached it around my neck. “He did so good on this,” she chuckled. “It was a toss-up between this and another necklace. The other necklace was as equally as stunning but I think that this one fits your personality and your dress much better.”

“It’s beautiful,” I murmured, caressing the large stones adorning my neck. “Too much, but beautiful.”

“Nothing is too much for his _dolcezza_ ,” Esme smiled, hugging me. “Now, it’s almost time for photos. Let’s get you into your dress and shoes. You’re going to make the most beautiful bride!” We went up to my room. Tanya and Ginny were dressed in their bridesmaid gowns. Removing my robe, I stepped into my dress and was zipped up. Tanya put on my bracelet that Edward got me while we were in Chicago. Ginny helped me with my shoes after she slid up the purple and crème garter belt. Alice handed me my bouquet which was a mixture of pinks, fuchsia, purple, lavender and white.

The official photographer arrived and we took pictures all throughout the villa and on the grounds of the resort. An hour before the ceremony, we went inside for some final photographs, but I was anxiously waiting for that time where I could say ‘I do.’

xx STARLET xx

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my uncle’s villa, sipping some beer. We had spent the first couple of hours golfing. I got my ass creamed by Aro. Then again, I wasn’t a golfer, so I didn’t expect to win anything. I was cooling off after a long shower and waiting to get my hair styled. I would have preferred to do it myself, but Irina said that this was an A-list wedding. The groom does not do his own hair. One of the stylists from Ginny’s salon was handling all of our grooming. I was last.

Emmett walked in shortly before I was supposed to get my hair cut and styled. He looked pissed. “What is it?” I asked.

“Charlie is being unreasonable. He’s packing his shit, getting ready to go. He’s throwing a temper tantrum,” Emmett growled.

“Oh, fuck no,” I said, shooting up from my seat. Sliding on my sneakers, I darted to Charlie’s room, letting myself in and scaring the shit out of my fiancée’s sperm donor. “If you’re going to be so selfish that you’re going to leave your daughter’s wedding, then you deserve what you get,” I spat.

“Get the fuck out,” Charlie growled.

“You would ruin your daughter’s wedding day because you didn’t get you way?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. “She’s not going to change her mind, Charlie. But, you leaving? It would shatter her. Your tenuous relationship would dissipate and I’d hate to see my wife be broken on our wedding day. Get the fuck over yourself, Charlie.”

“You have your parents,” Charlie roared.

“No. I don’t. Carlisle and Esme are my aunt and uncle. My parents died when I was seventeen,” I said. “I’m an orphan. And if you don’t pull your head out of your ass, so will Bella. She might not have you walk her down the aisle but she was planning on having a father-daughter dance with you. You’d miss out if you left, you asshole. Don’t be the reason why my wife is crying on her wedding day. Fucking pretend to be happy for her. If you want forget about Bella after today, fine, but be a bigger man. Don’t be selfish.” I turned on my heel, stomping out of his room. Talking with the head of security, I asked them to notify me if Charlie left so I could warn Bella.

Back in my uncle’s suite, my hair was artfully styled and I was dressed in a traditional tuxedo. Pinned to my lapel a pink and purpled boutonniere. Jasper walked over to me, handing me a card. “It’s from your bride. Your present, I believe.”

“Thanks, Jas,” I said, going out onto the balcony. Sitting down, I opened the card. It was a simple, but elegant card from my wife. Tucked inside the card was a sheet of heavy linen paper and a picture.

_Dearest Edward,_

_We’ve come a long way, love. When we met, I was a hot mess. My career was on top, but my personal life was in shambles. Part of it was due to me and my choices. The other part was due to my representation. (And we won’t get into that). I was hesitant to have a bodyguard, but we grew close over the two and half years that you worked for me._

_Edward, you are my best friend and have been since you first stood up for me against Jacob. When you told me that you loved me that night after the kiss during_ Midnight Dawn _, I thought my heart would burst. I have loved you…and will continue loving you. We’ve had our ups and downs, but I wouldn’t have survived the biggest down without you, Edward. From here on out, we’re unstoppable._

_Now, your wedding present, it will be delivered while we’re on our honeymoon. (Which is where? *snorts*). The picture is what we both wanted in the living room, but this is for you._

_I love you, Mr. Masen._

_My best friend._

_My lover._

_My protector._

_My husband._

_Love always,_

_Your Bella_

I looked at the picture and saw a pristine white grand piano. It was gorgeous and exactly what we both wanted. I was giddy at having such a beautiful instrument in our home. I had missed playing and now, once we got back from Turtle Island, I could do so whenever I wanted.

“That’s a gorgeous piano,” Carlisle said, sitting next to me. “From your bride?”

“Yeah,” I smiled, tucking the picture, letter and card back into the envelope. “We’ve been talking about adding a piano to our living room, but never did it. Bella must have seen it as an opportunity to spoil me.”

Carlisle chuckled. “She’s an amazing woman.”

“Uncle C, her dad is being a total douche, though,” I whispered. “He was packing up his stuff, getting ready to go about an hour ago. I told him off, essentially demanding that he put on his big girl panties so he wouldn’t ruin Bella’s wedding day.”

“Is this because he’s not walking her down the aisle?” Carlisle asked. I nodded. “I can understand his anger, but he had to, in some respect, expect it, though. I pray that he doesn’t leave. Bella would be heartbroken.”

“That’s what I told him,” I spat bitterly. “Is he that upset that he couldn’t walk Bella down the aisle that he’d ruin her wedding day? Talk about a douchebag.”

“Edward, it’s almost time,” Irina said, poking her head out of the slider.

“Do you know if Charlie’s still here?” I asked.

“I don’t know. I can have security check his room,” Irina said, touching her earpiece.

“Forget it,” I sighed. “I pray he did the right thing, Uncle C.” Irina frowned deeply before darting back into the suite. I handed him the card so I could check to see if the rings were in my pocket. Shaking out the eternity band for Bella and the platinum filigree ring for me, I smiled softly. My ring was my father’s wedding band. Aunt Esme kept it for me. She knew I wanted to wear my father’s wedding band. Bella had it cleaned, buffed, and polished. Happy that the rings were with me, I put them back into the velvet pouch and placing them in my pocket. It’s not that I didn’t trust Emmett…

Ah, hell. Who was I kidding? I didn’t trust Emmett. I was going to give him the rings just before the ceremony.

We went out onto the grounds and had pictures taken by one of the two photographers. It was relaxed, low key and perfect. However, I couldn’t wait to see my Bella, my _dolcezza_ walk down the aisle to me. In the back of my head, I was concerned that Charlie had heeded my warning and left. I hadn’t heard anything from security, but with his track record, I wouldn’t put it past him.

The guests filtered onto the patio. It had changed since we were last there. Anything that was stationary was covered in purple and pink flowers. Candles were lit up along the sides as we were having a twilight wedding. In addition to that, we had soft pink lights everywhere, bathing the patio in a warm glow. The string quartet played some romantic standards and it was finally falling into place.

The last piece of puzzle landed perfectly when Charlie walked into the patio area, wearing the tuxedo that had been bought for him. I felt a huge weight lift off me when I saw him. I didn’t want to have to console my wife because her father was having a diva moment. I was still pissed off at him for even threatening to leave, but that was for another time and another place. Now, it was time for us to enjoy our wedding…celebrate our love.

xx STARLET xx

**BPOV**

“Can it start now?” I asked Tanya again.

“Dude! You’re driving me nuts. You’ve asked me a hundred times if the ceremony can start,” Tanya laughed, hugging me closely. “Five minutes, Bella. In five minutes, we’ll walk down the aisle and then you’ll get to be with your groom.”

“Has it been five minutes yet?” I asked, not thirty seconds later.

“I give up,” Tanya laughed.

I paced and listened to our guests laugh, the music play and strained to see if I could hear Edward’s velvety voice. Irina came out and she smiled gleefully. “It’s time,” she sang. Ginny and Tanya got up, fluffing their hair and holding their coordinating bouquets. The doors to the patio closed and we took our spots behind them. “Walk slowly, smile and don’t fall.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Irina,” Tanya deadpanned.

“Tan, you’re the worst out of the three of you,” Irina teased. “How many times have you been on crutches since you were born?”

“Shut up, you wench,” Tanya giggled. “Excuse me for not having natural grace like you. What I lack in grace, I make up for in the bedroom. My scarred knees don’t bark as much when I’m giving head.”

“LA LA LA LA!” I sang, plugging my ears. Everyone laughed and Irina pressed her earpiece. She opened the door and encouraged Ginny to walk down the aisle. Aro walked over to me, offering me his arm. “Thank you for being here, Aro.”

“I don’t have any daughters. Doing this means the world to me,” he said, kissing my temple. Irina pushed Tanya down the aisle and closed the doors. “I’m happy for you. You and Edward deserve the world.”

“Thank you,” I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder. He hugged me, waiting for the music to change. Once it did, we could hear everyone stand up. Irina gave us a thumbs up before she reopened the door. Edward’s song he wrote for me was what I chose to process down the aisle to him. I clung to Aro’s arm, wanting to see my groom. He chuckled quietly as I craned my neck to see Edward over our standing guests.

Alas, it was for naught. I was too short.

I had to wait while I walked up the hundred feet of the aisle. When I did see him, my eyes filled with tears. He looked perfect. His tuxedo was cut perfectly for his body. His hair was in its usual disarray but still so sexy. His golden eyes were glimmering with unshed tears. Reaching the altar, I knew my face was covered with tears. This was it.

“You may be seated,” Frank said. “And thank you for being here today for the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen. Who gives this woman to this man?”

“As a representative of Bella’s family, I do,” Aro said as he took my hand and placed it into Edward’s waiting palm. Walking up the few steps, I was finally by his side. Our fingers threaded together. Aro chuckled as he sat down next to Carlisle and Esme. Handing my bouquet to Tanya, I was able to take both of Edward’s hands. It took all of my restraint to not kiss him silly.

“Today is a special day. Today, two people are coming together. Two souls are intertwining. Their love becomes one. Edward and Bella have come before us today to say their vows, exchange rings and become husband and wife in front of their friends, family and departed loved ones. Before Edward and Bella say their vows, Alice Cullen will share a reading from Paul to the Corinthians.”

Alice got up and she stood in front of the small table that held the three candles for my mom and Edward’s parents. “Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.” Alice smiled softly, blowing a kiss to Edward and me before sitting down next to Esme.

“Thank you, Alice,” Frank said. “Now, the vows…Edward and Bella wanted to share their own vows. However, with emotions running rampant, they decided to write their own but I’ll help them.” Frank smiled, turning the page in his binder. “Please take each other’s hands.” He laughed when he saw our hands were already threaded together. “Or rather, continue holding hands.” We chuckled, as did our guests. Frank helped us through our vows, having us repeat our promise to love and cherish each other until we died. I was a crying mess. Edward wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead as I sniffled quietly, trying to get myself under control.

“The next step in the ceremony for Edward and Bella is exchanging rings,” Frank said. Emmett reached into his pocket and handed Frank a small velvet bag. “Thank you, Emmett.”

“No prob,” he beamed. Edward rolled his eyes.

“Let me guess, you didn’t trust him?” Frank snorted.

“I handed him the bag just before we stepped onto the altar,” Edward snickered, looking at Emmett who was blushing furiously. “Em, I love you, but…” Emmett shrugged, patting Edward on the shoulder.

Shaking the bag, two rings fell out. “A wedding ring is a perfect circle. No beginning. No ending. Just like love. These two people have come before you to proclaim their love and devotion for each other. Edward, please take this ring and place it on Bella’s left ring finger.” Edward beamed, pushing the diamond eternity band onto my finger. “Repeat after me…With this ring, I thee wed…” The words blurred and I was lost in Edward’s eyes as he repeated Frank’s words.

“Bella, please take this ring and place it on Edward’s left ring finger,” Frank murmured. Eagerly, I took Edward’s father’s ring and pushed it onto his hand. Looking up at him, I felt my heart stammer excitedly. “Repeat after me…With this ring, I thee wed…”

When I finished saying my vows, I wanted to jump into Edward’s arms. I took his face in my hands but Frank shook his head. “Not yet, Bella. One more thing and then you guys get to make out.”

“Dang it,” I giggled.

“Before we end our ceremony today, Bella and Edward want to remember the family members who couldn’t be here on this joyous day. Renee Swan, Edward and Elizabeth Masen were all taken from this earth too soon and are watching from wherever they are, smiling upon their children on their wedding day,” Frank said, gesturing to the table that held the three candles. Using a flame thrower, we lit the three candles as some quiet, somber music played. I took three flowers from my bouquet, placing them on the table as we waited for the music to stop. A few stray tears fell down our cheeks, but we knew that our families were happy for us. Once it did, we walked back in front of Frank. Edward had his arm folded around my waist. He was practically vibrating with anticipation. Frank shook his head. “I should make you sweat it out, Edward.”

“Frank,” Edward warned, arching a brow. Our guests were laughing in earnest. I arched a brow at our justice of the peace. When he saw my expression, he sobered quickly.

“The wife is giving me the evil eye. By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride,” Frank sang happily.

Turning to face me, Edward’s face was beautiful with the smile that lit up his entire being. Taking my face in his hands, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine. “I love you, Mrs. Masen,” he murmured. Angling his head, he brushed his lips with mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. I squealed happily, thrusting my hands into his hair. Our friends and family cheered and applauded. Pulling apart, Edward stared into my eyes. “We did it. We’re married.”

“We’re married,” I said, hugging him tightly. He laughed, picking me up off my feet and kissing my face, neck and ears.

“I’m excited to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Masen,” Frank yelled over the din. We broke apart, smiling widely. Threading our fingers together, we walked down the aisle as Schubert’s Wedding March filled the patio. We smiled as we practically ran to the gazebo that had been our safe haven while we were at the resort.

Looking at me, Edward’s eyes were brimming with tears. “Bella, my Bella, you look like an angel,” he whispered. “I can’t believe how beautiful you are.” His hands ran along my arms as he stared at me in my dress. “I get to keep you forever, Bella.”

“And I get to keep you,” I smiled, cupping his face. “I’m your wife, Edward.” He kissed me deeply when I said that, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moaned, threading my fingers into his hair.

“You’re my wife,” he mumbled against my lips. “My _dolcezza_ …I love you, Mrs. Masen. So much.”

“As I love you, my husband,” I beamed, nipping at his top lip.

xx STARLET xx

**EPOV**

We spent an hour and half taking pictures with our friends and family before heading to the reception. Everything that was stationary was covered in purple, pink and white flowers. Twinkle lights lit up the trees, sides of the buildings and were hidden behind tulle that was draped behind the table that Bella and I were going to sit at for the reception. After flitting around, we finally sat down at the insistence of Irina. Once we did, dinner was served. Champagne is poured in our flutes and Carlisle stood up to give a blessing.

Laughter wafts all around us. My heart is filled with joy as I look at my _family_ and then gaze at my wife. I’m married. Holy shit, I’m married! Capturing Bella’s jaw, I kissed her sweetly. She giggled, her face covered in a beautiful blush. “I’m trying to eat, Edward.”

“I know, but I couldn’t resist kissing my wife,” I said, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

“Hmmm, I can see the logic,” she purred, leaning forward to kiss me. Her mouth was soft and pliant, tasting of the champagne and something that was inherently Bella. She snuggled against me, putting her head on my shoulder. I pull her chair closer to my side, wishing I could hold my wife in my lap. “I’m so happy, Edward. Today has been a dream.”

“It has, _dolcezza_. I’m so honored that you said yes to my proposal and that you’re my wife,” I murmured, kissing her head. “I can’t wait to hold you in my arms as we’re dancing to our first song. I especially can’t wait until we leave the reception and…”

“Hmmm, that sounds more ideal than dancing,” Bella cooed, looking at me with lust-filled eyes. “I want my husband to make love to me.”

“And your husband wants to make love to you. So badly,” I growled out, kissing her pink mouth hungrily. A few hoots and hollers broke us a part. Bella’s creamy skin was flaming as she tried to hide behind my shoulder. I scowled at Emmett and Jasper, who were the source of the hoots. “Back off, we’re married. We’re entitled to have some inappropriate PDA.”

We went back to eating and finished our meals before walking to the cake that was set up on the dance floor. Cutting into the fondant, Bella and I shared the cake, which was delicious. Being silly, Bella dabbed some frosting onto my nose. I put some on her cheeks just so I could kiss her face. She laughed happily as I dipped her, kissing her creamy skin. The cake was rolled away and the DJ played the introduction to our first dance. We decided on using the love song from _Midnight Dawn_. It was perfect for our wedding. “A Thousand Years” filled the verandah and I pulled Bella into my arms. Smoothly, I waltzed with my bride, staring into her chocolate eyes. Our dance was dreamy and the love was palpable. Soon, we just swayed to the music, lost in each other. As the music faded away, we both murmured our love for each other before kissing.

The Father/Daughter dance and Mother/Son dance happened simultaneously. Bella wasn’t comfortable dancing with Charlie alone, so Esme proposed that we combine the two. Esme told me that she was not trying to take my mother’s place but honoring her by dancing with me. Regardless, I would have danced with my aunt since she was the closest thing I had to a mom since my own mother passed away.

The dance floor opened up after that. For the first time since Bella’s attack, she let loose and had fun. I was so overjoyed to see my wife smile as openly as she did while she danced with Ginny, Tanya and Alice. I wanted to keep that smile on Bella’s face for the rest of my life.

We danced all night, doing silly line dances and just having an amazing time. Around eleven, Charlie, Eleazar and Carmen went up to their rooms. I jogged after Charlie, catching his arm. “You made the right choice,” I said, looking at him.

“I was being a jackass before. I let my pride get in my way,” Charlie shrugged. “I can’t say it still hurt, but…”

“Well, thank you for being there for her. She wouldn’t be this happy if you had left,” I frowned. “I hope that you don’t let this stop your relationship with Bella. She needs you. She won’t admit it since she’s afraid you’re going to turn her away like before.”

“I want a relationship with my daughter, but I think I need some time. I’ll use the time while you’re on your honeymoon,” Charlie said, giving me a smile. “Have fun and thank you for loving my daughter.” He turned on his heel and walked back to his suite. Sighing, I walked back to the dance floor, sneaking up behind my bride. My arms were around her waist as I kissed her neck. She jumped but relaxed against my body, her ass grinding against my crotch. We danced well into the morning. Around two, the DJ called for the last dance and the smooth strains of Eric Clapton’s “Wonderful Tonight” washed over us.

The song faded and our friends and family encouraged us to go to our villa. Scooping Bella in my arms, I wasn’t about say no. All night, I just wanted to make love with my wife. Bella tossed her bouquet over my shoulder and Tanya caught it. With a wave, I ducked into our villa and carried Bella directly to the bedroom.

xx STARLET xx

**BPOV**

Edward placed me on my feet, caging me with his arms against the bedroom door. His golden eyes were nearly black with desire, swirling with lust, devotion, and love. “Mrs. Masen, I need you,” he said in a deep, husky tone.

“As I need you, husband,” I whispered back, tugging on his bow tie. It opened and hung limply underneath his collar of his shirt. Running my hands up his chest, I pushed his tuxedo jacket off his shoulders. “Make love to me, Edward.”

“Always,” he vowed, cupping my face with his left hand. I could feel his wedding back lightly abrading my skin as he caressed my cheek. My fingers were making quick work of his shirt, opening it up and displaying his muscular chest. My hands touched his skin, earning me a chuckle. “A button ninja. I didn’t even realize…”

“You were focused on staring at me,” I cooed.

“The best distraction,” he smiled, shrugging out of his shirt and kissing my lips softly. Twisting us, he slowly walks us to the bed. The room is lit up in twinkle lights and candles. The bedding is a rich purple and the room is decorated with flowers from our ceremony. My hands traveled along Edward’s smooth skin. Lightly, I scratched down his chest, running my fingers along his nipples. He shuddered. “Bella,” he moaned, his lips finding my earlobe and nibbling on it. Reaching behind me, he unzipped my wedding gown. It loosened and the very tops of my breasts were peaking over the sweetheart neckline. His hands gently push down my dress and cup my bare breasts. I moaned loudly against his mouth, relishing in the feeling of his warm hands on my skin.

Pulling back, Edward helped me out of my dress, laying it carefully on the chair in the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, carefully guiding me between his legs. He looked up at me, his golden eyes reflecting every ounce of love he had for me. “You’re so beautiful, Mrs. Masen. I love you. Tonight, it’s all about showing my love to you. Only you. If you’re uncomfortable, upset or in pain, please tell me. I want you to feel only my love…not fear.” His head rested on my chest with his ear pressed above my heart. His strong arms were around my waist. My fingers found his hair and I sighed contentedly, happy that he could be this close to me without me falling into a panic.

“I know that you love me, Edward. Every moment of every day, I feel that,” I whispered. He pulled back, looking up at me. “I’ve missed being with you like this.”

“I’ve missed this, too. Please, let me show you how much I love you,” he murmured, pressing his mouth above my frantically beating heart, kissing my skin. A stray tear fell from my eyes and I nodded. He smiled brightly, crushing me to his body. His hands slowly began moving along my back and inching down to my waist. Moving past my waist, Edward’s fingers discover my thong. He groaned. “You’re killing me, _dolcezza_.”

I stepped back, removing the comb from my hair and cocking my hip. I was naked save for my barely-there panties and jewelry. Gulping slowly, Edward beckoned me to turn around. Licking my lips, I slowly turned, brushing my hair over my shoulder to display my thong panties. When my back was to him, Edward’s body was pressed to mine. “Bella, I need you so badly,” he said in my ear. His hands were rubbing my waist, inching closer to my breasts. “Let me touch you, my wife. Please?”

I whimpered, taking his hands and guiding them to my breasts. Together, we cupped my tits. Edward let out an animalistic grown while his lips found the sweet spot behind my ear. He kissed, nibbled and sucked on my neck while his hands massaged my breasts. With his fingertips, he pinched my nipples until they were erect and I whimpered, the feeling traveling down to my pussy. I could feel my arousal grow between my legs. Edward’s hand moved from my chest and down my belly. His fingers circled my navel. “Do you need more, _dolcezza_?” he asked, his voice deep and sexy in my ear.

“Over my panties,” I whispered.

“Hmmmm,” he hummed, moving his left hand down my torso. Slowly, he slid his palm across my hips before hovering his hand over my sex. “I can feel how hot you are, my Bella. May I touch you?” Looking at him, I nodded. His eyes stayed on mine as his hand cupped my mound. Using his fingertips, he circled my clit over my satin thong. “So wet, Bella. Who makes you this wet, baby?”

“You,” I breathed.

He moved so he was standing in front of me. His hand was still touching my pussy over my panties. “Look at me, Bella. Can I touch your skin? Can I feel how wet you are?” he asked, his eyes filled with devotion. I nodded and kept my own gaze on him. His arm wrapped around my waist as he slid his fingers into my panties. At first, he didn’t touch my core. Languidly, he caressed just above my dripping sex. Inching slowly, he reached my clit. I whimpered when his fingertip circled it, my body yearning for release. I grip his shoulders, spreading my legs so he could continue touching me. When he eased his finger inside, my legs buckled. He caught me. “Are you okay, _dolcezza?_ ”

“More,” was my response. He smiled crookedly, kissing my lips as he backed us to the bed. Once my legs reached the edge, he guided me onto my back and pushed me toward the pillows. His kisses are reverent, loving and perfect. I can feel his arousal pressed against my body, massaging my clit enticingly.

“You wanted more, Bella. What do you want?” Edward asked as he hovered over me. His hips were slowly rocking against mine, keeping me turned on and aroused.

“Your tongue,” I whimpered. “Make me come with your tongue, baby.”

He smiled eagerly, blowing a raspberry against my neck. I squealed, laughing happily as he kissed down my body. He took a detour by my breasts, tasting my skin and nipping at my dusty rose nipples. His lips stayed on me as he continued to travel south. When he reached my sex, he nuzzled my panties with his nose. “I’ve missed that,” he cooed, pressing a kiss to my clit through my panties. “Your essence, your scent…it’s the best aphrodisiac in the world. May I taste your body? Feast on your pussy?”

“Please, please, _please,_ ” I begged, bucking my hips eagerly. He chuckled quietly, pulling my panties down and spreading my legs. Edward stared at my bare sex, licking his lips. His expression is one of desire, lust and sex. “Edward,” I moaned. “Lick my pussy, please!”

With a wink, he leaned forward and licked from my ass to my clit. I screamed like a banshee as my body reacted to the first intimate, truly intimate contact with my _husband_ in nearly ten months. Edward’s tongue flicked my clit. His eyes were trained on me as he erotically kissed my sex. My hands were buried in his hair. But it wasn’t enough. His left hand found my right and he weaved our fingers together. His right hand slid between my legs and curled inside of me. I bit my lip, relishing in the feelings that I was having. Waves of pleasure were washing over me.

“Bella, don’t hold back,” Edward chided. “I want to hear you. Please, _dolcezza_.”

I nodded, squeezing his hand and bucking my hips. His tongue tasted every part of me as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out. I was in heaven, lost in the feelings that Edward’s mouth was giving me. Writhing under his expert touch, I was getting closer and closer to my own release. Edward growled and his movements inside of me sped up. “Edward,” I moaned, my left hand clutching his hair. “FUCK!”

“Let go, my wife,” he purred, returning to flicking my clit. With a silent scream, my body followed Edward’s soft command. Ecstasy, pure ecstasy washed over me as my climax radiated from my core. As I slowly returned to earth, I felt Edward kiss my sex once more before crawling up. Curling around me, he looked into my eyes. “Are you okay, my love?”

“Better than okay,” I said, caressing my thumb across his pink lips. They were glistening with evidence of my release. Wrapping my hand around Edward’s neck, I gently pulled him to me, kissing his mouth. I can taste myself on his lips. It caused my arousal to increase and I wanted him. I wanted him to make love to me. Reaching down, I unbuckled his belt and made quick work of his tuxedo pants and boxer briefs. Wrapping my hand around his cock, I stroked him slowly.

“Bella, my Bella, I’m so turned on…if you keep doing that…I want to be inside of you,” he moaned, staring into my eyes. Rolling onto his back, Edward guided me over his waist. “You’re in charge, baby.”

“Kay,” I murmured, leaning down to kiss him. His hands massaged my back before twining into my curls. Sitting up, I inched back and grasped Edward’s arousal. “Say that you love me,” I begged.

“With my whole heart and soul. I love you, Bella,” he said, giving me a crooked smile. Threading our fingers together, I sank down over his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head as he let out a shuddered sigh. I sat on his lap, trying to calm my heart. I wanted this. I still want this, but I was freaking out. Opening his eyes, Edward saw my fearful expression. “Bella, look at me.” He sat up, wrapping his arms around my body. “It’s me. I love you. No one can hurt you. I love you. Your husband loves you.”

“You love me,” I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

“I’ll always love you, _dolcezza_. Always and forever,” he murmured, kissing my tears away. His eyes stayed on me as he cupped my face. Swirling in his golden orbs was an overwhelming amount of love. I grasped his wrists and rolled my hips. His cock moved inside of me, causing me to whimper. At first it was in fear, but as I continued moving, staring into the adoring eyes of my husband, those whimpers morphed into ones of pleasure. Edward was also moaning, his hips meeting mine. “My Bella, I’m so close. It’s been so long. Being inside of you…it’s better than I remembered.”

“Come, Edward,” I murmured, brushing his hair back away from his face. His hands moved to my face and he kissed me deeply, his tongue plunging inside of my mouth. Our movements were sinuous, primal and loving, the epitome of making love.

“Oh, GOD,” he cried, pressing his head to my chest. His arms were banded around me, almost as if I was going to disappear. I sobbed against his hair as my own body lost all control. My powerful orgasm overcame me, taking Edward with me. I could feel his body twitch inside of me, filling me with his warmth. We clung to each other. Our lovemaking was overwhelming. We were emotionally wrecked, crying in each other’s arms. I was happy that I was able to be with my husband, sharing what will only ever be with him, my body. Edward was crying, saying our vows from our wedding, to love, honor, protect and cherish.

He slid out of me, laying me on my side, holding me close to his body. “I’m sorry,” he said, wiping his thumbs under my eyes. “I never expected to lose myself like that.”

“I was right there with you,” I quipped, snuggling to my husband’s side. “I’m sorry that I was an emotional wreck, as well.”

“It’s our first time since December. Our first time as husband and wife. There were bound to be emotions,” he murmured, nuzzling his nose into my hair. “However, I’m in awe of your strength, _dolcezza_. I’m so proud of you, proud to be your husband. I love you with everything that I have, my beloved.”

“As I love you,” I murmured, staring into his loving eyes. “I never thought I could be able to do that. I was afraid that I’d clam up…thank you for being patient, calm and…” I sniffled, a few tears falling onto my cheeks.

“Bella,” Edward cooed, kissing my lips and holding me tightly. “I know that tonight was tough for you. I’m happy that you overcame your fear, but I would have been happy just holding you.”

“Doubtful,” I giggled. “Prior to my attack, we were insatiable for each other.”

“This is true,” Edward snorted. “And trust me when I say that I’m just as horny for you, but I respect your need to go slow.”

“I think tonight is all I needed,” I smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest. “Knowing that I am able to make love to you again…my need for you is growing. Exponentially. I pray we’re going somewhere warm for our honeymoon because honestly, I don’t think we’ll be wearing all that much clothing.”

“Mrs. Masen, you are my dream girl and I hope you’re ready for more,” he growled, kissing my lips.  Before I could respond that I was, he slid inside of me and instead of panicking, I just felt whole.

**A/N: They’re married! WOO HOO!!! There was some _minor_ drama with Charlie, but thankfully he pulled his head out of his ass. Anyhow, up next will be the honeymoon…aka *Smutfest 2014.* I gotta make up for the lack lemons in the past several chapters. No real advancement of the plot…just sex, making love, and fucking. No complaints, kay? **

**Pictures of Bella and Edward’s wedding are on my blog, along with her dress, presents and hair styles. Pervy picture teasers are on my tumblr (but will be linked to my blog). Links for both of those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on Twitter: tufano79. I’d appreciate some lovin…pretty please? With a cherry and naked Edward on top?**

 

 

 

 


	24. Turtle Island

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. Normally, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'd like some more loving with this story…I'm not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**Anyhow, up next will be the honeymoon…aka *Smutfest 2014.* I gotta make up for the lack lemons in the past several chapters. No real advancement of the plot…just sex, making love, and fucking. No complaints, kay?**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Turtle Island**

**EPOV**

“It feels weird to be traveling for two weeks and not have a ton of luggage,” Bella said, watching as our one bag was being loaded into the cargo hold of Aro’s private jet.

“Bella, we’re going someplace tropical. You also said, and I quote, ‘We’re not going to be dressed all that often,’” I quipped, wrapping my arms around her slender waist. I shifted so I was behind her, kissing her neck and stroking her wedding set on her finger. “I fully intend to follow through on that, Mrs. Masen.”

“Hmmm,” she whimpered, melting against my chest. “I see your point. So, we’re going to be naked most of the time?”

“If I have my way,” I growled lowly in her ear. I couldn’t be as affectionate as I wanted since we were on the tarmac of a very public airfield. The paparazzi were trying to get pictures of us in a compromising position, but we were too far for them to get a clear photo. Still, I didn’t want a photo of my hand on her breast, even a grainy distant shot. I kept my arms firmly around her waist as I nuzzled her neck, but I did grind my arousal into her ass. She pressed against me, whimpering quietly. “As soon as we’re at cruising altitude, Bella, the first of many times that I will be making love to you will happen. Three words: Mile High Club.”

“When is the damn plane taking off?” she asked breathily.

“Mr. and Mrs. Masen? We’re nearly ready. If you want to board the plane,” said the first officer. I smiled crookedly, taking Bella’s hand and leading her onto the sleek looking Leer jet. The first officer told us that we’d be left alone by the one flight attendant, save for take offs and landings and for our meals. The flight was nearly a day, plus a brief stopover in Hawaii to refuel. Bella and I buckled up in the leather seats. The flight attendant went over the safety features before going to sit in the front of the plane, near the captain and first officer.

“Are you ever going to tell me where we’re going?” Bella asked, pouting adorably.

“We’re going across the International Date Line,” I said, kissing her forehead. “It’s going to take nearly a day to get there, but after that, we have two weeks of fun in the sun. From our honeymoon, though, we’re flying to the first of the premiers. Our first public outing as husband and wife.”

“I think I should wear a white dress for that first premier,” Bella giggled. “Almost recreate our wedding day, but in premier clothes.”

“I’m okay with that,” I snickered, kissing her lips.

“I’m going to text Ginny so she can have our stylist set that up,” she said, pulling out her phone. Her thumbs flew over the screen, informing Ginny of what we wanted and as she finished up, the plane was prepared for departure. “Ginny said that she’ll work her magic but we’ll be surprised when we get to London. We’re not to contact her in any way, shape or form until we take off to Heathrow. However, our tour, from what I gathered, has been slimmed down. The studio only wants four premiers. They were complaining about money or something.”

“Not surprised about that. When Uncle Carlisle mentioned the amount of premiers he wanted, the studio balked. They were in negotiations for the longest time and we thought he got what he wanted, but apparently the bottom line indicated that it wasn’t in the cards,” I said.

“Ginny sent the more updated itinerary,” Bella explained, handing me her phone. We were having a premier in London, Paris and Sydney prior to the main event in Los Angeles. If the movie did well at the four premiers, we’d have an additional premier in New York City after the Los Angeles premier.

“Mr. and Mrs. Masen, we’re getting ready for takeoff. You need to turn off your cell phones,” the flight attendant said, poking her head around the bulkhead.

“Sorry,” Bella blushed, quickly swiping the phone from my hand. She turned it off and threaded her fingers with mine. The plane’s engines revved loudly and soon we were barreling down the runway, heading toward our first stop in Honolulu for refueling.

An hour into the flight, Bella leaned her head onto my shoulder. She sighed heavily. “What’s wrong, _dolcezza_?” I asked, kissing her hair. “You should be happy. We’re going on our honeymoon.”

“Oh, I am happy. I’m so happy that we’re married and that, hopefully, the nightmare is behind us,” she said.

“But…”

“I’m kind of freaking out about being in the public eye again,” she said, looking up at me. Her espresso-colored eyes were filled with fear and trepidation. “I love making movies and being able to be another person, even for a few hours. But, is it worth all the trouble?”

“Do you want to keep making films? Or do you want to walk away?” I asked.

“That’s the thing. I don’t know. Contractually, we have four more films of the _Midnight Dawn_ saga to complete before I can really step away,” Bella said. “Plus, I’ve already committed to that Mary, Queen of Scots film for Aro. My heart just isn’t in it anymore. What happens when we want to start a family? I refuse to raise my kids in front of the paparazzi. I want us to be a family…not be in the limelight.”

“I know that you’re afraid, Bella. Please know that whatever you decide to do, I’ll support you,” I said, brushing her hair from her face.

“That’s the thing…I don’t know what I want. Ever since I hit it big, I’ve always had to contend with the paps. But this quiet, anonymous life that we’ve had since my attack has been nice. Yes, we’ve had to deal with the random assholes, but I like not being on the front page of every tabloid magazine.” She blushed, biting her lip. “Would you hate me if I walked away from all of this after we finished _Umbra_?”

 _Umbra_ was the name of the final film from the _Midnight Dawn_ saga. It started with _Midnight Dawn_ , moving to _Waning Moon_ , _Penumbra_ and then, _Umbra._ The final film was being split up into two parts, but both would be filmed simultaneously.

“Bella, let me make one thing clear…you’re my wife. I could never hate you, especially if you wanted to walk away from this life. You’ve have some amazing successes, but some very serious problems, too. To say that I’m scared about what’s waiting for us in London would be an understatement. I’m terrified. I’m terrified that Jacob, James, and Victoria are going to..." I trailed off, not wanting my mind to drift to something so horrific. Especially now, as we were flying to the tropical paradise of Turtle Island.

“So, hypothetically, if I step away from this world after we finish the _Midnight Dawn_ saga, you’d support me?” she asked.

“Even if you want to not finish the saga, I’d support you,” I replied, kissing her palm.

“No. I’m not that type of person where I commit to something and then quit,” she snorted derisively. “I signed a contract for five films and that’s what I’m going to do. Besides, I don’t want another girl playing the part of Becca, the first girl to wake up Daniel’s heart in over a hundred years. That role brought us together and it would be hell to see you on screen with someone else when it was supposed to be me.”

“You do know that I have a love scene in that circus film, right?” My voice cracked uncomfortably.

“I’m fine with that because I know the woman you’re paired with is older and happily married. I know you love me, but _Midnight Dawn_ and following films, they mean a lot to me since…” she blushed. “It’s us, Edward.”

“I get it,” I smiled, cupping her cheek with my hand. “I truly do.”

“Good because I don’t think I could explain any more than what I just did,” she deadpanned. Putting her head on my shoulder, she sighed again. This time it wasn’t so heavy. It was almost in relief. “Thank you for understanding, Edward. After this year, I just…I want…”

“Normalcy,” I answered. “I get it, _dolcezza_. I’m not going to stand in your way and even though I’m new to all of this, I understand why you’re so anxious to walk away. Perhaps, when you do, I will, too. Or switch to something else in the industry. I don’t know. We’ve got a couple of years before we have to make any decisions.”

“Kay,” she mumbled sleepily.

“Take a nap, Bella. We were up late and it’s still a long journey,” I said, guiding her head to my lap.

“I wonder why we were up late?” she giggled, snuggling on my thigh.

“We were making up for lost time, wife,” I smirked, running my fingers through her silken hair.

“That’s for damn sure,” Bella said, her voice sounding rough and exhausted. “Not that I’m complaining, though. I’ve missed making love with you.”

“Sleep, Mrs. Masen,” I cooed. “I love you.”

“I love you, Mr. Masen,” she said, yawning widely. Within moments she was asleep and I was soon after.

xx STARLET xx

When we began our descent into Honolulu, I woke up. Bella was still curled on my leg and sleeping soundly. The flight attendant asked if I wanted something to eat. I shook my head and said that probably after we took off again, we’d take our food into the bedroom. She nodded, smiling knowingly. _We’re on our honeymoon. It’s an unwritten law that the newlywed couple gets to be inappropriate and have sex anywhere they damn well please._ I just went back to caressing Bella’s hair as we prepared for landing. The stopover would take no more than thirty minutes to refuel the plane, file a new flight plan and get some supplies for the trip.

We landed and Bella barely moved. She sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to my body. The captain and first officer got off the aircraft and went about their business. The flight attendant walked past me with a tray of fresh fruit and champagne. Quietly, she explained that she was going to leave it in the bedroom in the fridge for us. Twenty minutes later, we were back in the air and climbing to our cruising altitude.

The change in the air pressure caused Bella to stir. “Where are we?” she asked, sitting up and looking around the airplane confusedly.

“We’re back in the air. We had to stop in Honolulu for a pit stop. More fuel,” I said, caressing her cheeks. “The flight attendant has put some snacks in the bedroom if you want to get more comfortable.”

“That sounds pretty good. I love you, hubby, but your leg is not the most comfortable pillow,” Bella giggled. We unbuckled our seatbelts and walked to the rear of the plane. The blinds on each of the windows had been pulled and bed had been turned down. My wife looked at me, giving me a look of pure lust. “I think our flight attendant is giving us subtle hints…”

“I also alluded to the fact that…we…” I blushed.

“You want to join the club. I want to join it, too,” she said, reaching behind her neck and releasing the bow of her halter dress. With a roll of her body, her floral dress slid down her lithe form. She stood in front of me, wearing nothing but a pair of lacy white panties. Kicking the dress away, she sauntered to the bed, arching her back as she climbed onto it. Her ass was on display and she looked so hot in the dim light of the airplane. “Are you going to stare at my ass, Edward or are you going to get naked?”

“While your ass is perfection, I think getting naked is far more pleasurable,” I said, taking off my shirt and removing my shorts. Bella smiled in appreciation when she saw that I was commando. _Less layers to contend with…_ I picked up the tray of fruit and the bottle of champagne, walking to where my wife was perched on the queen-sized bed. I handed her the tray of fruit. I made quick work of the champagne bottle and pouring both of us a glass. “To the beginning of a beautiful, happy and loving marriage. I couldn’t be more thrilled that you said yes and that we’re in this together, _dolcezza._ ”

“I love you, Edward. I can’t believe that I got my happily ever after,” she beamed, clinking her glass with mine. We both sipped our champagne, enjoying the cool and fizzy drink. The air around us, though, it sizzled. “As delicious as that tray of fruit is, I’m seeing something far more enticing,” Bella purred. Her eyes traveled down the length of my body. With an impish grin, she honed in on my cock as it twitched between my legs. Placing the glass on the nightstand along with the tray of fruit, she gracefully moved toward me and pushed me onto the bed. “I need to taste you, Edward.”

“Fuck,” I groaned.

“That sounds good, too,” she giggled, kissing my neck. “A good hard fuck. I mean, last night was great and all. Making love is so special, especially when it’s with you, but you can fuck so well. Feeling you so deep inside of me? Hmmmm, that sounds heavenly.” Her lips wrapped around my earlobe and she moaned quietly. I let out a shuddering breath, enjoying the feeling of her mouth on me. Her hands were tracing the contours of my chest as she pressed her own feminine body against me. The feeling of her bare breasts pressed against my torso was the best feeling in the world. The fact that we were back to normal and able to make love, it made me so happy.

And horny.

When her lips met mine in a sweet kiss, it took all of my power not to flip her and slide inside of her. _She’s still wearing panties, idiot._ Whatever, you know what I mean. She languidly kissed my mouth before slithering down my body. Her lips were gliding down my body and leaving a trail of fire. I was whimpering quietly as she nibbled on my nipples and caressing my skin. With a seductive smile, she moved so she was between my legs. She kissed along my hip bones before her tiny hand wrapped around me.

“Oh, shit,” I hissed. I looked down at her. She was stroking my cock, eyeing me hungrily. “Bella, please?”

“Don’t beg, baby,” she said, turning her gaze to my arousal. “You’ll get what you want. I promise.” Leaning forward, Bella pressed a soft, sweet kiss to my cock. I shuddered. Slowly, she ran her tongue along my length. My eyes rolled back into my head. She continued to lick my arousal, barely touching me for the longest time. I was so hard that I thought I was going to explode, but not able to since Bella’s reverent attention to my cock wanted me to prolong it. She also wanted to enjoy this. Our wedding night was all about her and making her feel loved, wanted and comfortable. Yes, I’d gotten off and I loved it, but it wasn’t the same as getting a blow job.

And what guy would turn down a good blow job? My wife was amazing at it and the painful, but glorious ache I felt in my groin was proof of that.

“You taste so good, Edward,” Bella murmured, running her hand up and down my dick. “I’ve missed it.”

“I’ve missed your taste, too,” I smiled.

“You had me last night,” she giggled, kissing down to my balls and suckling them into her mouth.

_Holy Fuck._

“I can never have enough of you, Bella,” I said, my voice cracking like a pre-pubescent teenager. She just hummed, flicking her hot little tongue along my balls. I wanted to touch her but she was too far away. “Please, I want you to feel good, too.”

“You like licking my pussy?” she asked, her eyes sparkling.

“It’s the best fucking taste on the planet,” I said, sitting up, reaching for her. “Take off those panties and sit on my face.”

“So bossy,” Bella said, sitting up and wriggling out of her lacy underwear. She kicked it toward my face with a sweet giggle. I caught her panties, holding them to my nose and inhaling deeply. Her scent was such an aphrodisiac. Sweet, earthy and perfectly and inherently Bella. She moved slowly and straddled my head, her sex hovering just over my mouth. “Is this what you want?”

“Not close enough,” I growled, bringing her body closer to me. Nuzzling her folds with my nose, I lost myself to her heady fragrance. She moaned quietly before engulfing my steel hard cock between her lips. She fervently began bobbing her head. I was in sensory overload. Her mouth around me. Her pussy in front of me, begging to be licked. Focusing on her and not about the pleasure I was experiencing from her sexy mouth, I delved into her body, tasting her. I held her lips apart with my fingers as I flicked my tongue along her sweet pussy. With each pass of my tongue, she grew wetter and her flavor became more intense.

Bella’s hand wrapped around the base of my cock, holding it still while she took me as deep as she could. I was snarling, growling at her lower lips. It was all too much. Tasting her, feeling her mouth, wanting more…I was going to explode if she kept it up and I wanted to be inside of my wife once that happened.

“Bella,” I choked out. “I want to be inside…”

She refused to stop. In fact, she began moving faster over my cock with her mouth. Her hands were gliding along my arousal, making the blow job all the more phenomenal. Her other hand was gently fondling my balls and I felt my stomach tighten with my imminent release. I tried to keep my mouth on her. Truly, I did, but all coherent thoughts left me as she fucked me with her mouth. With a twist her hand and some very carefully placed teeth, I shuddered. Like a volcano erupting, I exploded inside of her mouth. I was completely enraptured by her insistence and lost in the power of my orgasm.

She released my now flaccid cock with a pop before turning around to face me, sitting on my chest. I gave her a lazy but satisfied grin. However, I knew she hadn’t come so I was determined to make her feel as good as she made me feel. “Come here, sexy girl,” I growled. “Kneel over me.”

“I like where this is going,” she said huskily.

“You’re not going…you’ll be coming,” I purred, wrapping my arms around her slender waist. She settled over me, gripping the headboard. I slid my tongue inside of her, relishing her essence. Bella whimpered as she rocked against my tongue. I looked up at her, watching as she rode my face. Her expression was one of complete sex and she never looked more beautiful. My hands were massaging her ass and gliding up to her breast.

“Yes, Edward,” she moaned, bucking her hips over me. I cupped her breasts, gently twisting her pert, dusty rose nipples. I kissed and loved her pussy the same way that I kissed her mouth. Her arousal was covering my lips, my tongue and my face. She was dripping and feeling her, tasting her obvious arousal and being surrounded by her, it woke up my monster between my legs. Sucking her clit into my mouth, I flicked it feverishly. She rolled over my face sinuously, wanting more friction. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Edward!”

Hearing her react, I knew she was close. Her arousal was pouring out of her, coating my lips and tongue. I growled against her body, hoping the extra vibrations of my voice would intensify her release. She was moaning, writhing and making me insane with need. Her hands flew to my hair, holding my face where she wanted me. Watching me, she swiveled her hips over my mouth until her flavor covered my tongue. “Oh, GOD!” Her body quaked above me, causing her breasts to bounce and her thighs to quiver with exertion. Her release was dripping freely onto my chin and into my mouth. Greedily, I licked it all up until she fell off onto the mattress, still shaking from her orgasm.

With a hungry look, Bella pounced on me and kissed my mouth deeply. She could obviously taste her release on my face. She let out an animalistic cry against my lips as she straddled my waist. “Edward, please fuck me.”

“On your hands and knees,” I commanded. She slid off me, moving to the edge of the bed. I got up and stood behind her. Bella was wriggling her ass in front of me, taunting me with its perfection. With a light smack, I hit her ass. She moaned/giggled, falling to her elbows. Pulling on her hips, I teased her with my cock along her swollen folds. “Do you want me to fuck you, Isabella?”

“Please?” she whimpered. With a grunt, I lined myself up with her and slid inside of her. However, not very rough. I didn’t want her to feel like I was trying to hurt her. “Harder, Edward. Fuck me!”

I gripped her hips and pulled back, slamming inside of her body. She let out a tiny shriek but collapsed on the bed. She pushed back against me, wanting more. I gave her more. The sound of our skin slapping was the only thing I heard in the cabin of the plane, save for the engines. Bella reached between her legs, swirling her fingers over her clit. With each pass of her fingertips, I felt them along the base of my cock. She was so tight, so wet and so mine. “Keeping touching your clit, Bella. I want to feel you come all around me. I want you to squeeze my cock with the power of your orgasm, baby.” She didn’t reply verbally. Her response was to squeeze my dick with her pussy muscles while she rubbed her clit. I moved easily in and out of her. My cock glistened with her juices. This position was so good for me; so tight. The only downfall was not being able to kiss and touch her.

“Edward, I’m close. I’m so close. Please? _Please?_ ” she begged.

“Baby, I’ll make you come. I promise,” I vowed, leaning forward to thrust into her faster. As I moved, I saw a glimpse of us in the mirror that faced the bed. “Look up, Bella. Watch as I fuck you.” Moving to her hands, she saw what I saw and she whimpered. “You will be the only woman ever to feel me like this. You’re mine, Bella.” I slammed into her hard. “Only mine.”

“Yes! I’m yours,” she said, her voice strong as she stared at us fucking in the mirror. I pounded into her, lost in the feelings and the visions of our coupling. Her body was clinging around me and her arousal was spilling out of her. “Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Edward! Hmmmmm…I’m…” she panted as her body squeezed me so tightly that I had to stop moving. Her walls were pulsating around me and her entire body was shaking in ecstasy. Her orgasm triggered mine and I spilled deep inside of her.

Collapsing against her back, I pressed soft kisses along her spine. I slipped out of her, falling onto the bed. I pulled her to my side, burying my nose into her curls. She sighed happily, snuggling against my stomach. “I can’t believe how much I missed being connected with you like that, Edward,” she said, her voice raspy.

“I know,” I replied, kissing her forehead. “I love making love to you. I just love you, _dolcezza_. It feels so right to be able to show you how much I love you.”

“I can feel it alright,” she giggled, giving me an amused grin. “It’s trickling down my leg.”

I hopped out of bed and went into the attached bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth, I ran it underneath hot water. Jogging back to Bella, I gently wiped between her legs and gave her a sheepish grin. Once she was clean, Bella clambered underneath the bedding and curled up around one of the fluffy pillows. I joined her, exhaustion claiming me from two powerful orgasms, plus lack of sleep from the night before. “Edward?” Bella said quietly, cupping my face with her hand.

“What, my love?” I answered, giving her a sleepy grin.

“I love you so much and I’m so glad that we’re here,” she murmured.

“So am I, _dolcezza._ So am I.”

Nearly twenty-four hours from our departure from a small airfield in Palm Springs, we had finally arrived at Turtle Island. Bella and I had slept through the remainder of the flight on the bed in the rear of the plane. A quiet knock woke up my wife when the flight attendant informed us of our landing and that we needed to get back to our seats.

The air was humid and fragrant, even in the middle of the night. The resort was lavish. I expected to be since it was noted for its elegance, high-end, famous clients and seclusion from the real world. There were no televisions in our villas. If you got a phone call, it had to be sent through the front desk and the villa itself screamed honeymoon. The bed was white and fluffy, surrounded by mosquito netting. The villa had large, plush couches. The shower was enormous with a large bench and off to the side, there was a sunken Jacuzzi tub. My mind reeled with all of the places where Bella and I could make love. Based on her expression, she was doing the same.

“Two weeks, Mrs. Masen. Two weeks and every inch of this villa will be christened by our love,” I purred, wrapping my arm around her waist.

“Hmmmm, I can’t wait,” Bella sighed, snuggling to my side.

I tipped the steward who carried our luggage to the villa. He asked if we wanted something delivered to our room. It was close to dawn so we asked for breakfast of eggs, bacon, fresh fruit and coffee. With a smile, he bowed and scurried to get our breakfast. Bella began unpacking our clothes, hanging them up into the closet and putting them into dresser. Most of our clothes were bathing suits, swim trunks and casual wear. We had some dressier clothes, but even those weren’t our standard attire. Bella’s dresses were short and slinky. She barely had any underwear packed and there were no bras to be seen.

_I love being on our honeymoon. My wife is bringing out her inner sex goddess._

“I’m going to shower. Being on the plane for so long, I feel grimy,” Bella shuddered. “Yes, it’s a luxury jet, but still. A plane is a plane is a plane.”

“I may join you,” I said, giving her a crooked grin.

“Oh, no. You wait for food, Mr. Masen. We didn’t eat on the flight here because of someone’s insatiable hunger for our bodies,” she giggled.

“That was you, my darling wife,” I snorted. “You wanted to suck me off.”

“And I did,” she smirked. “But your spunk doesn’t make a meal, Edward. I need food! We’ve got two weeks here. You can make love to me in the shower later.”

“Promise?”

“Damn right,” she replied, ducking into the bathroom.

While she showered, I wandered around our villa. The sun was starting to rise over the water. Having slept almost the entire flight, I was ready to explore the island and explore my wife.

_I’ve got a wife. We’re married. Yay._

God, I’m a dork. I’m shocked she said yes, in all of my dorkiness.

A knock shook me from my random ruminations. I walked to the door, letting in our breakfast. I tried to tip the man who brought it, but he smiled saying that it wasn’t necessary. Turning on his heel, he left and I set up our breakfast on the table overlooking the Indian Ocean. I grabbed a pair of swimming trunks, stripping down to nothing before slipping them on. Attaching my iPod to the docking station, I set it to random and waited for my bride to come out from her shower.

A few moments later, Bella sauntered out, naked as the day she was born. She gave me a wink as she picked out a white bikini that left little to the imagination. She dressed and tossed on a cover up before sashaying over to where I was standing, gawking at her like a moron. “You’re drooling, baby,” Bella giggled, wiping my chin.

“I’m not,” I huffed. _Yes, you were. Your wife is hot. It’s okay to drool._

“Yes, you were,” Bella giggled, leading me to the table. “But it’s okay. I tend to do that when I stare at you, too.” She urged me into a seat and sat down on my lap. Her skin was damp and fragrant from her shower. Her long mahogany curls were braided over her shoulder. Her porcelain skin was washed of all her makeup and it gleamed from inside. She looked so innocent, but incredibly sexy at the same time. “Seriously, Edward. Why are you staring at me? Do I have a zit?”

“Quite the opposite,” I chuckled, kissing her shoulder. “I’m just reveling in your beauty, Mrs. Masen.”

“I’m feeling more human now after I showered,” she said, shuddering dramatically. “The combination of the airplane plus our sexy naked time, it made me feel kind of gross.”

“Are you insinuating that I smell, Bella?” I snickered.

“No. You smell like your cologne with a dash of me. It’s hot,” she said, kissing my nose. “I just felt icky.”

“Is that a clinical term?”

“Yes,” she smiled, swiping a piece of bacon from the plate and nibbling on it. “So, now that we’re here, what’s the plan?” She handed me my own bacon. I inhaled it. “Hungry much?”

“Starving,” I replied with my mouth full. “And to answer your question, we’re just going to relax, hang out by our private pool, play in the ocean, make love…and then repeat the whole thing over and over again. The next two weeks is all about us and celebrating our new marriage.”

“That sounds pretty much perfect,” Bella sighed, snuggling in my arms.

“I try,” I chuckled. “Now, let’s eat and slather on some sunblock before we go out to bake.”

“I’m pretty certain that tan lines will not go with any of my dresses for the premiers,” Bella snickered.

“We’re on the most secluded part of the island. Who says we have to wear bathing suits?” I purred.

“Good point…”

xx STARLET xx

We were halfway through our trip. Bella was laying on her stomach on the beach. Ever since we arrived, our attire was either swimsuits or nothing at all. My wife was completely naked and snoozing in the warm sun. We both were golden tan and completely head over heels in love with each other, showing how much as often as we could. Lack of clothing made that fairly easy.

“Edward?” she murmured.

“Yes, _dolcezza?_ ”

“I think we should interact with people,” she giggled, cracking open an eye. “There’s a restaurant on the island and as much as I love you, I think getting dressed and having a conversation with someone other than each other would be beneficial.”

“Is this a roundabout way of telling me that you want to cover up your hot, sexy body?” I snorted.

“Kind of. I love this freedom that we have where we can do this,” she smiled, rolling over to cup her breasts. “But, I want to go out.”

“Okay, fine,” I huffed.

“Edward, you had a week of seeing me naked. Plus, we’ve fucked each other silly,” Bella giggled, crawling over to me and sliding onto my lap. “If memory serves, we were in this exact same spot two days ago as I rode your cock during the sunset. That was a messy orgasm.”

“I love that you can do that,” I purred, cupping her breasts. I ran my thumbs along her nipples. She hummed in appreciation while she leaned forward to kiss me.

“No, you do that to me,” she smiled, brushing my unruly hair away from my forehead. “You swivel your hips just right or you curl your fingers inside, making me gush with arousal. Perhaps, after dinner, you can do that to me again.”

“Promise?” I asked, moving my hands to palm her ass.

“Like I can deny you?” she snickered, rocking on my growing arousal. “But, I’m going to get shower and get dressed.”

“Want company?”

“You just want to have naked fun time,” Bella laughed, standing up from my body. Reaching down, she helped me up and we wandered back to our private villa.

“And this is a bad thing?” I snorted.

“Never,” she cooed, tugging me into the bathroom. Our shower was playful. We spent it washing our bodies and just having fun. Once we were done, Bella kicked me out of the bathroom so she could make herself beautiful for our date. I scoffed and said that she was always beautiful. Rolling her eyes, she closed the door. I chuckled and went to call the concierge to set up our meal.

It felt weird to be wearing clothes. I plucked at my linen dress pants and lightweight shirt, wanting to be in a pair of swim trunks or nothing at all. Going back to work, for the premiers, was not something I was looking forward to. _Ugh, a tuxedo?_ Then I remembered what Bella suggested with her wearing white. I smiled and reminisced about our wedding day. I was still in my memories when Bella sidled up to me wearing a long floral dress. It was loose and tropical, fitting with our honeymoon. Her hair was braided and slung over her shoulder. Pinned above her ear was a bright yellow hibiscus flower that coordinated with her dress. On her left hand, her wedding set glittered and she wore a pair of diamond studs in her ears. She looked beautiful, ethereal and so fucking sexy.

“God, I just want to keep you here,” I practically moaned.

“You are so horny, Edward,” she laughed, smacking my arm. “I want to go out to eat. We have make love once we get home. Besides, these pants are doing wonders for your bulge. Are you wearing anything underneath?”

“That would be a no. Going from being practically naked to wearing clothes? I’m wearing as little as possible,” I chuckled, offering my wife my arm.

“Good. So am I,” she smirked. I groaned and we walked quickly to the main resort, which was a fifteen minute stroll. We arrived at the restaurant and we were led to a secluded corner of the dining room. The resort was still open to the public and we wanted to preserve our anonymity. The flight crew had signed a non-disclosure agreement, as had the employees of the resort. While Bella was getting ready, I had made reservations for dinner in the dining room, but desert was set up on a small villa overlooking the Indian Ocean.

We ordered our meal, cuddled in the booth and drinking some very sweet wine. Bella’s legs were thrown over my lap. I ran my hand up and down her smooth skin. We were chatting quietly about the upcoming press tour. Being out and about had rejuvenated our conversation. “You were right, Bella. We did need to get out of our bubble,” I chuckled, moving closer to her.

“Plus, it’s fun to people watch,” she said, looking around the room. The resort, itself, was small. There were less than a hundred guests on the island with twenty-five employees. The people who could afford to go here were very rich and they flaunted it. “Look at that guy with his plastic companion.”

“Do you think that’s her natural hair color?” I snorted.

“Doubtful,” Bella said, twining her fingers into my hair. “And you have to know that’s with him only for his money. She has to be in her twenties and he’s in his fifties or older?”

“And ability to pay for her plastic surgery,” I deadpanned. “Why do women think that’s pretty? She looks like an orange version of Barbie with too big breasts and lips that rival Steven Tyler’s.”

“She doesn’t even look real. That is not normal,” Bella giggled. “I vow to you that I will never make myself look like a plastic, fake doll with enormous breasts and collagen filled lips.”

“Thank God, for that,” I said, kissing her sweet, perfect mouth. “I promise to not get hair plugs if my hair falls out and not spend exorbitant amounts on beauty products and/or gym memberships.”

“Edward, your hair will not fall out,” Bella said, running her fingers along my scalp. “I’ve seen pictures of your dad and grandfathers. You’re destined to have your hair until you die.”

“You never know,” I shrugged. I knew genetically I was in the clear with hair loss. No one on either side of my family had to contend with being bald. Carlisle was the only one who kind of had to deal with it, but it wasn’t all that bad and we weren’t blood related. Our meals were delivered and we tucked into our fresh fish. Bella was quiet, toying with the jasmine rice on her plate. “What is it, _dolcezza?_ ”

“Nothing, I think,” she shrugged. “Just thinking about what we talked about on the plane.”

“Leaving the industry?”

“Kind of…”she trailed off. “Perhaps we can continue this conversation when aren’t surrounded by so many people.”

“It’s not bad, is it?” I asked.

“I don’t think it is,” she smiled sweetly. “Let’s finish our dinner. Then, we can go back to the villa to finish our conversation, okay?”

“Actually, I have something else planned. We have dessert in a private villa just outside of the restaurant,” I gestured to the large structure off of a long dock, illuminated by lights along the pathway. “I’ve rented it until tomorrow morning. Despite its location, the villa is secluded and we will not be bothered until I call for someone.”

“That actually sounds better,” Bella breathed, her posture relaxing immediately.

A half hour and a bottle of wine later, we were finished with our meals. I signed for them and led Bella to the villa on the docks. A waitress followed us with our dessert of fresh fruit, chilled wine and some various cakes and cookies. The waitress asked if we wanted coffee. Neither of us were big coffee drinkers so we declined. With a smile, the server left and said that if we needed anything to just call, pointing to the phone on the wall. Bella removed her sandals and curled up on the mound of pillows. I poured us both another glass of wine and sat down next to her. “So, what’s up, _dolcezza_?”

“Do you want a family, Edward?” Bella asked, her voice timid and unsure.

“Only if it’s with you, Bella. Why?” I asked.

“Because, if we want to have a family, it may have to wait until after we’re done with the saga,” Bella grumbled. “I mean…ugh…I don’t know what I mean.”

“Do you want a family, Bella?”

“Yes and I want it now,” she pouted. “I know we’re committed to several pictures, but I want to start a family with you.”

“Then, we start. Bella, it doesn’t say anything in our contracts that we can’t have kids,” I said, pulling her onto my lap. “If we do, the producers and directors will just have to deal with it.”

She bit her lip, looking at me expectantly. “So, hypothetically, if I don’t get my shot next month, you won’t be pissed off?”

“No. I know that some women struggle to get pregnant after being on the shot. It may not happen right away,” I murmured.

“In other words, we’re going to try?” she squeaked.

“We’re not going to actively stop having a baby. Whatever happens, I’m next to you, _dolcezza,”_ I breathed, kissing her mouth. “I’ll always be by your side.”

“I’d rather have you inside,” she said, maneuvering so she was straddling my hips.

I bit back a groan. Yes, we were far away from the resort and not to be disturbed. I wanted her. I had wanted her since she sat on my lap on the beach outside of our villa. And now, the possibility of starting a family with her? It was all too much. “I want to be inside of you, too, Bella. I have to worship you, my wife.”

She nodded and kissed my mouth. Gliding my fingers up her arms, I reached the spaghetti straps of her dress. Carefully, I removed them. The bodice of the loose dress fell to her waist and her glorious breasts were on display. I cupped her chest, massaging her breasts gently with my hands. Bella was moaning and whimpering. Her hands were fisted in my hair and she was rocking against my growing erection. Twisting slightly, I lay her on the mound of colorful pillows. Her dress fell further down her hips with the movement. With a tug, I pulled the floral fabric from her body and her glorious nakedness was on display for me.

Her hands reached for my shirt. Working quickly, she unbuttoned it and pushed it off my shoulders. While she made quick work of my shirt, I shimmied out of my pants, kicking them to the floor. Gathering her in my arms, I kissed my wife lovingly, trying to give her all of my affections. Our hands were roaming freely over our naked bodies but I wanted to give all the pleasure to my wife. She had told me that she wanted to carry my baby. In return, I wanted to give her all of me.

Kissing down her body, I took one of her breasts in my mouth and flicked her dusty rose nipple. “Oh, Edward,” she murmured. “More…” I eagerly acquiesced to her plea. I moved across to her other breast and repeated the action while inching my hand down her torso to touch her soft, wet folds. When my fingers reached her core, I was shocked at how aroused she was already. I made my way further down her body until I was on the floor, spreading her legs so I could see her very wet and needy sex.

I pressed open mouthed kisses to her inner thighs. Bella moaned lowly, spreading her legs further. Lightly, barely even touching her, I ran my tongue along her leaking slit. Her sweet essence coating my lips and my tongue. “Fuck, I love your tongue on me,” she said, her voice husky. “God, please, _please_ taste me.”

Unable to say no to her, I looked up at her and plunged my tongue inside of her body. Her arousal exploded in my mouth, as did her body. She let out a quiet yelp and she shuddered, making her breasts bounce and her thighs quiver with anticipation. Her hands were fisted in my hair, holding me to her pussy. There was no part of her sex that I didn’t taste. I reveled in her warmth, her sweet flavor and just her. She was writhing uncontrollably, wanting and begging for more. Easing two fingers inside of her, I curled them up and massaging the spongy part of her that made her scream every time. I grunted against her, desperately wanting to feel her body quiver from the love I was giving her.

Bella’s hands were wound so tightly in my hair as her orgasm started. Her hips bucked, undulating with each wave of ecstasy that she felt; that I gave her. I looked up at her, watching with rapt attention while she lost herself. Her arousal was spilling out of her and into my mouth. I reveled in it, craved it. “Yes!!” she barked, collapsing against the pillows in a heap. She was breathing heavily, like she had run a marathon.

I wiped my face since I was sweating before I crawled up her body. Taking her face in my hands, I lined up with her pussy and stared into her eyes. “I love you, _dolcezza_ ,” I said, my own voice breathy. Lifting her leg, I slid inside of her. We both gasped quietly at the overwhelming feeling of comfort, love and home.

“Oh, Edward,” she sighed, gripping my shoulders. “There are no words to describe how much I love you.” I smiled before dipping down to kiss her as I slowly thrust in and out of my wife. The future mother of my children. She was wrapped so tightly around me that I struggled to move. Instead, I slid inside of my wife slowly, relishing and cherishing this moment. I was truly making love to her. I’d always love her. Forever.

When we both came, it was quiet but powerful. Bella was close to sobbing and I was overcome with love, joy and adoration for the beautiful woman in my arms. Slipping out of her, I lay down with Bella curled on my chest. We both were trying to calm down from our emotional coupling. As we lay there, a storm traveled through and we watched the lightening and cuddled closer with the loud thunder. Between lulls of the storms, Bella pressed a soft kiss to my chest. “I hope we have a little boy, Edward. A handsome, wonderful boy just like his daddy,” she murmured.

“I’m praying for a girl, _dolcezza_ ,” I said, running my fingers through her now unbraided hair. “A beautiful angel that looks just like her momma. But as long as our future baby is happy, healthy and ours, I’ll be over-the-moon thrilled.”

Bella looked up at me, giving me the radiant smile. Even more beautiful than the smile she gave me as she walked down the aisle to me to be my wife. “We’re going to try for a baby,” she whispered reverently. She kissed me sweetly, sighing contentedly before snuggling up against me. We stayed that way, watching the storm until dawn when we dressed and went back to our own villa. We made love until the sun came up, collapsing from exhaustion but with smiles on our faces.

xx STARLET xx

The second week of our honeymoon flew by. We were insatiable for each other, making love as much as our bodies would allow us. We were trying to make a baby even though Bella was still on birth control. It was damn fun, though. However, the end of our idyll was nearing. Soon, we’d be boarding Aro’s plane to fly to London. We were meeting up with the rest of the cast for the first leg of our press tour.

Bella was packing up our bags while I was working on the laptop, making final arrangements for our departure early tomorrow morning. The concierge had delivered the computer, saying that my Uncle Carlisle had sent an updated itinerary along with expectations for our press junket.

“I’m not ready,” Bella muttered, her voice hard.

“Not ready for what?” I asked, looking up at her.

“I’m not ready to go back to being in the spotlight,” she shuddered. “While I was healing, the paps left us alone and we were safe. Now? I’m not ready. Let’s just stay here. They can do the press junket without us.” She began putting our clothes back into the closet.

“Bella,” I said, shooting up from the chair. I stopped her midstride, taking her face into my hands. The terror in her espresso orbs was painful to see. “Look at me, Bella.” Her eyes were on me, but not focused. “ _Dolcezza_ , please?”

“I can’t go back,” she said, her voice breathy.

“Bella, I promise you. I vow to you. You will be safe,” I said, cupping her chin to encourage her to look at me. “Security is going to be tight and we are going to have decoys. Come here…” I led her to the computer to show her the security measures that each location was going to have. “Our stunt doubles are going to wear the same clothes as us, heading to a separate hotel from where we’re staying. Plus, all of us who are able, are carrying. Carlisle is bringing my holsters and guns.”

“Holsters?” she asked, looking at me.

“The one on my shoulder and then a separate one on my ankle,” I explained. “You will be safe. If you’re not with me, you’ll be with Uncle Carlisle. However, all of our interviews are together, so we have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m still not ready. I loved this time away; this opportunity to be normal,” she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

“And we’ll get it back. After the saga, we’ll both walk away. We’ll have children, a quiet life and be happy. But, trust me to protect you,” I said, kissing her lips. “Trust me to love you. And think about it…in four years, we’ll be able to walk away.”

“Four years,” she said, her eyes closing. “I can do that.”

“Four years, five movies for both of us,” I said. “The saga and the circus flick for me and the Queen Mary movie for you. AND, if you want to go back, I’ll support you. Whatever you need, Bella. I’ll always support you. I’ll always love you.”

She kept her eyes closed but a few tears slipped out as she nodded. With a shuddering sigh, she opened her eyes and they were not as scared as earlier. They had a determination behind them that I hadn’t seen before. I smiled at her crookedly, kissing her lips. “I can do this. With you next to me, I can do this.” She hugged me tightly before getting up off my lap. She smoothed out her summer dress before walking purposefully to finish packing our bag.

Sleep didn’t come very easily that night. We both were on edge and not wanting to go back to work. Bella had some nightmares. I did the best I could to calm her but her mind was working in overdrive. When the alarm went off, we got into the waiting golf cart to check out. Bella was somber, but her gaze fierce. She held my hand, like I was going to disappear.

An hour later, we were through customs and aboard the luxury jet. As it took off, I held her hand and kissed her temple. “I’m right next to you, my love.”

“I can do this. With you next to me, I can do this,” she said, staring into my eyes. “I love you and thank you for protecting me, Edward.”

“Forever. I’ll do it forever,” I said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I love you more, _dolcezza_.” Despite my reassurances to my wife, I felt like something was going to happen but I didn’t know where or when. I just prayed that we both survived it.

**A/N: Okay, so I moved the plot forward a little bit. We know that after they finish filming the saga, Edward and Bella are going to walk away from Hollywood. Plus, some foreshadowing…what do you think will happen? When do you think it will happen?**

**Up next will be the press junket, leading up to the big premier in Los Angeles. We’re getting closer to the end, folks. I’m thinking maybe five more chapter, plus an epi?**

**Pictures of Turtle Island and the jet are on my blog. The saucy pictures are on my tumblr. Links for both of them are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Please, leave me some lovin!**

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. Normally, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'd like some more loving with this story…I'm not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**Up next will be the press junket, leading up to the big premier in Los Angeles. We’re getting closer to the end, folks. I’m thinking maybe five more chapter, plus an epi?**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: All that Glitters…**

**BPOV**

“Bella, love, you’ve got to calm down,” Edward said as he got dressed in our luxury hotel room in London.

“This is craziness,” I said, pointing out the window. “I’ve never seen so many people. Look at all of those posters. I want to go home.”

“ _Dolcezza_ , look at me,” he said, standing between the window and my worried self. “Look. At. Me.” My eyes move up to his and they were filled with concern. “I know you’re panicking. I am too. I’ve never done this. Seeing that is surreal. But your panic is different from mine, but regardless of what happens, I’m right next to you.”

“So will the rest of us. Now, sit your skinny little ass down so I can finish curling your hair, Masen,” Ginny barked.

“Ginny, you are not getting anywhere near me with that contraption,” Edward quipped.

“Not you. The female Masen,” she snorted. “Bella, I mean it!” I groaned, walking to the makeup chair so Ginny could curl my brunette locks. “Edward, go talk to your uncle about some sporting event. I need a moment with my girl.”

“I hate to burst your bubble, Ginny. She’s my girl. It’s legal and shit,” he said, wiggling his left hand in her face.

“Don’t make me throttle you,” she said, arching a brow. “Get out. Bella needs some girl talk.” Edward rolled his eyes, kissing my lips before leaving our suite. “Before I go into my diatribe about what’s coming at you, I want to know. How was your honeymoon? I’m totally jealous of your tan.”

“It was amazing, Ginny,” I breathed. “Everything a honeymoon should be.”

“Sooooo, you fucked like bunnies,” she giggled.

“Pretty much, yeah,” I smirked.

“Where did you go? I knew you were going someplace tropical with all of the swimsuits and beachwear that was packed,” Ginny smiled, curling my hair expertly.

“Turtle Island,” I answered. “It was gorgeous, Ginny. The water was warm, the villa was secluded and my husband was hot. I want to go back and never leave.”

“Did you take pictures? Do anything other than each other?” she asked, fluffing my hair.

“We took some pictures and enjoyed the spa. Other than that, we just really enjoyed each other’s company,” I blushed. “Honestly, it was amazing to be with him after not making love for so long.”

“You hadn’t since your attack?” Ginny asked.

“Nope. I freaked out. Panicked, really. I knew that Edward would never hurt me, but flashes of that night would invade my subconscious. We fooled around a lot, but didn’t make love until our wedding night. I felt like a virgin all over again,” I blushed, then giggled. “It didn’t last for long. We were going at it like porn stars, christening anything strong enough to hold up our body weight. It was amazing. Truly orgasmic. How are things with your guy?”

“Ugh, he’s being a douche. I love him and he loves me, but he’s not at the same level of commitment as I am. I’m not ready for marriage and babies and shit, but he still sees us as being somewhat casual. I told him that I was in London for your premier and would hope that he’d come to see me or I would visit him or something. He was on a date,” Ginny grumbled. “When he called back, he explained that she was just a friend but I don’t know.”

“Wow,” I frowned. “And you’ve said that you loved each other…”

“Yeah,” she snarled. “I don’t get it. I told him that I needed to think about my priorities. If he wanted to make it work, he’d show me that he loved me, more than just saying it. Whatever. I’m happy for you that you found your Prince Charming.”

“He is charming,” I sighed, looking back toward the door.

“Okay, goofball, enough with the romantic shit. Talk to me about that reaction you had at the window,” she said seriously, sitting in front of me.

“Ever since the wrap party, I’ve been in this little bubble. I mean, it took me how long to get out of the house? I’m terrified that something horrific is going to happen. Jacob, James and Victoria are all out there…”

“But, they cannot fly internationally. Their passports are flagged…” Ginny said, taking my hand.

“That doesn’t mean they can circumvent it. They can get fake passports, change their looks…any number of things can happen, Ginny,” I frowned.

“And that’s why we have so much protection. I know that seeing _that_ does little to assuage your fear, but these red carpets are going to be the safest in all of Hollywood,” Ginny smiled.

“It’s not that. It’s just going back out there in the public eye. I haven’t been seen since the attack and I’m afraid. Just terrified,” I sighed.

“Edward will be right next to you,” Ginny replied, squeezing my hand. “Your husband will kick anyone’s ass who looks at you the wrong way. Even though he’s your costar, he’s still got it ingrained in his head that he needs to protect you. He was pissed when I gave him his outfit for today and it didn’t include a jacket. He really wanted to wear his shoulder holster. Anyhow, all you need is your lip gloss and you’re done, Mrs. Masen.” Ginny handed me a tube of light pink lip gloss. I swiped it on, giving her my best Hollywood smile. “Beautiful. Now, up first is the press conference and then the individual press interviews.”

“Individual?” I squeaked.

“You’re with Edward, sweetie,” she said, guiding me out of our suite at the Savoy. We walked to the suite that Carlisle was sharing with Esme. I could hear the television on inside. Ginny knocked quietly before pushing the door open. She walked over to Esme, checking her makeup and handed Tanya a tube of lip gloss that coordinated with her outfit. “You’re all good!” We all gathered our belongings and descended down to the ballroom where the press conference was set up. I was shaking like a leaf.

“I’m right next to you, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward said as he rubbed my back. “You look beautiful…”

“I feel out of control,” I whispered.

“Just hold my hand and squeeze it if you need control,” he murmured back, threading his fingers with mine. He lifted my left hand to his mouth, kissing my rings. “I love you, wife. I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you more,” I said, kissing his mouth before the doors open. Carlisle walked in first followed by me and Edward and then rest of the cast. I sat down next to Carlisle, reaching blindly for Edward’s hand underneath the table. The flashes from the cameras were blinding, but my fake smile was screwed into place. My fingers were squeezing the death out of Edward’s hand but he smiled along side of me. The pictures stopped and Carlisle began speaking.

“Thank you for coming out today in support of Summit’s new film _Midnight Dawn_. I’m Carlisle Cullen. To my right is the star, Isabella Swan and her leading man, Edward Masen. Further down the line is Emmett McCarty, Tanya Denali, Esme Cullen, my lovely wife, Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen. Before we answer some questions, I want to tell you a little bit about the movie…”

Carlisle spent twenty or so minutes going over how the rights were bought from a famous young adult book and it was morphed into movie. He briefly spoke about the recasting of Daniel. I cringed at the memory, trying to keep my face impassive, but I knew I was failing. “Deep breaths, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward whispered in my ear.

“Why did he bring that up?” I asked, looking at my husband.

“He would rather face it head on than deal with questions later,” Edward explained. I closed my eyes, nodding slowly.

“Miss Swan? Were you upset when James was replaced by Edward?” asked one of the reporters.

“No. I was relieved, honestly. Edward and I had a long working relationship prior to the movie. Working with him made it so much easier,” I smiled, holding my husband’s hand under the table.

“And what about the alleged attack on you…?” asked the same reporter, but a large security guard grabbed the man’s arm. “Hey! What are you doing?”

“You read and signed the paperwork, stating that the ongoing investigation against Miss Swan was not allowed in the press conference,” the security guard growled. My eyes glazed over and I was immediately back at the wrap party, in a boozy, drug-induced fog…

“Bella, come with me,” Edward said, tugging on my arm. I could feel my stomach churn and my heart slam against my chest. “ _Dolcezza_ , please…” He helped me out of the chair and clutched me to his chest. I could hear Carlisle talking, but it sounded like the teacher from _The Peanuts_ cartoons. Edward helped me out of the ballroom. Once we were outside, he swept me in his arms. Carlisle’s assistant was barking orders as we moved through the lobby. I was still deep in my panic attack, whimpering quietly. Back in our room, Edward lay down on the bed, his hand pressing my ear to his chest. “My sweet girl. Please be okay…”

“When will this nightmare be over?” I whispered.

“I don’t know, baby,” he said, kissing the crown of my head. “God, I wanted to strangle that reporter. Uncle Carlisle showed me the forms that they had to sign in order to come to the press conference. Questions about James’ dismissal were allowed, but anything related to your attack or anything following that was not allowed, due to it being an active police investigation.” He held me closely, humming quietly as I cried against his chest.

I must have dozed off because when my eyes opened again, it was night time. I was still in bed, but out of my dress clothes I wore to the press conference. I got up out of bed, padding into the living room of our suite, where I heard Carlisle, Edward and Esme talking. Edward saw me immediately, rushing over to my side and enfolding me in his protective embrace. “How are you, my love?” he asked, kissing my lips.

“Out of sorts,” I muttered.

“Understandable,” Esme replied, pulling me into a motherly hug. “I wish I could shield you from all of the badness, Bella.”

“The badness is a part of life,” I shrugged. “I just can’t cope with _those_ questions.”

“We don’t want you to cope,” Carlisle said, leading me to the couch. “After the press conference quickly ended, I met with the publicity reps from the movie studio. In order to prevent this from happening tomorrow during the press junket…”

“Oh, God, that was supposed to be today, right?” I moaned.

“Bella, do not beat yourself up. No one expected you to go back into the lion’s den after what happened during the press conference,” Carlisle soothed. “Besides, the reporters who were going to be a part of the press junket had homework to do.”

“What do you mean?” I asked. Edward sat down next to me, curling me to his body.

“All questions need to be preapproved. That way we can control what is asked and avoid a situation like we had at the press conference,” Carlisle said, nodding slightly. “The questions need to be emailed or submitted prior to the assigned interview time or they lose their spot.”

“Is that for everyone?” I questioned.

“Yes, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward replied. “The reporters cannot use our cast mates to get information about you or your attack.”

“We’ve also sent this ahead to the press corps in Paris, Sydney and Los Angeles,” Carlisle explained. “We do need to do some damage control. The day after the premier, the entire cast is going to do a photo shoot for _Vanity Fair_ and _Teen Vogue_ , focusing on Edward and Bella, or rather ‘Daniel’ and ‘Becca.’ It’ll bump our flight to Paris a day later, but I think it’s only fair since we’re reworking the rules of engagement for the press junket. Tomorrow morning, a stylist from the two magazines will fit you for your clothes and then the interviews will start at eleven, going until eight with a lunch and dinner break at two and six.”

“I’m sorry about causing so much trouble,” I whispered, twisting my wedding rings.

“Bella, we tried to make things as easy for you as possible. The reporter didn’t follow the rules and as a result, you were the one hurt by this,” Carlisle said. “I feel like I’m pushing you too hard and too fast to go back out there.”

“I can’t say that I won’t do publicity for the movie, Carlisle,” I deadpanned. “It’s in the contract and part of the commitment to doing a film.”

“Not many people would have your same dedication, Bella,” Carlisle smiled proudly. “Es, do you remember that one girl? She’s not involved in the business anymore because she got a reputation of being lazy, coming to work high and skipping out on promotional tours. She was in some movie musical as a kid…”

“I know who you’re talking about and it’s the sad reality that younger stars feel that their work is done once the film has wrapped,” Esme frowned. “They want all of the notoriety without the work.” Turning to me, giving me a warm smile. “Now, you two go to sleep and be ready for a long today tomorrow. If you’re up to it, perhaps we go out for a late dinner.”  Esme hugged me, kissing my cheek before dragging Carlisle out of our suite.

The door clicked shut and I collapsed against Edward. “They must hate me. The press has to be ripping me to shreds.”

“From what I understand, the reporter that asked the question has been blacklisted from any future press conferences, by his fellow reporters. They knew and understood the delicacy of your situation; that this was your first foray back in the public eye. Carlisle stayed after we left, heralding questions from the press. Most of them were of concern for you. He showed me several brief articles, painting you in a positive light. There were a few that were somewhat cruel, but we’re working on getting those removed and a public apology,” Edward said, kissing my forehead. “And my family does not hate you. They love you and wish they could shield you from the pain you’re still recovering from.”

“I just need to thicken my skin,” I said, frowning slightly. “I should be fine by we get to Los Angeles. I hope.”

“Come on, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward said, guiding me into our bedroom. “Let’s order some room service and be bums.”

“I think I can handle that,” I snorted. He cupped my chin, kissing my lips sweetly. “Thank you for being there, Edward. I love you so much. I don’t know what I would have done…without you.”

“You’re stuck with me, Mrs. Masen,” he smirked. “Always.”

xx STARLET xx

Thankfully, the day of interviews went by smoothly. Most of the reporters and interviewers apologized for the behavior of the colleague. I smiled, thanked them and we went about our business, which was talking about the movie. Edward and I had a lot of fun as we had our interviews. He was nervous and unused to answering the same questions over and over again. I was anxious, but that quickly dissolved with each new interview. By lunch, I was relaxed and calm. Edward was even having fun with the interviewers. By dinner though, we were tired and our throats were sore from talking most of the day.

Despite our exhaustion, we do go out to eat at a restaurant near the hotel. We were all a little slap happy and punch drunk, but it was nice to relax with people who understood what we were all going through. We ate fattening foods and drank a little too much. Well, I didn’t, but most everyone else did.

Early the next morning, all of us women-folk, as Emmett said, went to the spa to relax before we were all gussied up for the premier. Edward didn’t want me to go. He wanted to recreate some of our more creative moments from our honeymoon. Alice, Ginny, Esme and Tanya wouldn’t take no for an answer. Together, we went downstairs and enjoyed a morning of massages, facials, manicures, pedicures and everything in between. Conversations were light and I almost felt normal.

Back up in the room, Ginny told me to shower off all of the stuff from the spa day. Several hours later, my hair is curled and I’m dressed in my Armani Privé gown with diamond jewelry. As requested, all of my dresses for the premiers were white. My rings were cleaned and I was ready to go. Until I heard the screams from the theater…three blocks away…I started breathing heavily. Interviewers were one thing. It was quiet, safe, and controlled. The premier, while being under control of security, was not quiet or safe. In my opinion, it wasn’t controlled either. People screaming for autographs, photos, more interviews and just mass chaos.

“Bella, do _not_ throw up. This dress is couture!” Ginny snarled. “I know that you’re freaking out. I love you, girl, but you could do this in your sleep.”

“I’m not that girl anymore,” I said, glaring out the window. “Ugh! I can’t stand this. I miss my self-confidence.”

“You have it, Bells. It’s just buried underneath all of that fear,” Ginny said, taking my hand. “I get that you’re afraid. You lost that feeling of security that night. It’s not going to come back overnight. But, think of it? Think how far you’ve come since December.”

“I’m just anxious. _They_ could be out there,” I muttered.

“Possibly, but give them the proverbial finger. Show them that they didn’t break you,” Ginny smiled. “If need be, act confident. Pretend that this is a movie set.”

“That’s sooooo not healthy,” I snorted.

“Be that is it may, that could possibly be your only option without having to have a heart attack before the age of thirty,” Ginny quipped. “Okay, Edward and everyone are in the living room. Kick some ass. Take some names. Enjoy the premier. Smile.” I plastered on my Hollywood grin, posing for an imaginary photo. “That’s my girl!” She handed me my clutch and led me to the living room. Everyone stood up, smiling at my ensemble.

Alice looked very sexy in a red lacy strapless dress. Her hair was curled and parted down the middle. She wore a chunky red ring on her finger. Esme was more understated elegance. Her dress was a soft baby blue. It was structured but whimsical. She wore her wedding rings and a pair of aquamarine earrings. Tanya’s dress is slinky, in a deep plum. It’s a halter dress, cut very deeply but accenting her lithe body. The guys all wore different suits or tuxedos. My eyes were trained on my husband. His tuxedo was the exact same one he wore at our wedding a little over a month ago. I stood a little taller, walking to him and caressing his cheek. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered. “You look as beautiful as you did on our wedding day. You look like an angel.”

“And you look like James Bond,” I said, running my hands up and down his arms. “Can you wear tuxedos all of the time?”

“Tempting,” he snorted.

“We’ve got to go. All of the couples have limos. Emmett and Tanya, you’re first, followed by Alice and Jasper. We’re after them, Esme and Edward and Bella will be in the last limo,” Carlisle said. “Let’s go.” We all left the suite, walking to the elevator. Thankfully the Scotland Yard had blocked off the entrance to the hotel the day of the premier so we wouldn’t have to contend with the paps. We all clambered into our assigned limos. They pulled away, doing a lap around Covent Garden before arriving at the theater.

The limo pulled up to the curb. Edward looked at me, caressing my knuckles with his thumb. “We’ll be right next to each other, _dolcezza_ ,” he whispered. “I will not leave your side.”

I nodded, giving Edward one brief kiss before the driver opened the door. Gracefully, my husband slid out and offered me his hand. When I stood up, he slid his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. “I love you, Mrs. Masen.” The crowd went bonkers. We walked along the red carpet, or rather black carpet, smiling, posing and canoodling. Edward kept his hand firmly around my waist the entire time we walked the black carpet. Once we hit the press, questions began about our relationship. We didn’t hide the fact that we were married. We flaunted our rings. We looked like the top of a wedding cake. We loved each other and we showed it.

Some of the press gave us grief that it was only for show for the movie. But, we knew that our relationship was real. It had been real for the past four years. It will continue be real. Just before we went into the theater, Edward cupped my chin. We kissed each other chastely, earning us another round of deafening screams. Breaking apart, we smiled once more and went into the theater, heading to the backstage area to introduce the film.

Keeping the idea that it was a movie set had definitely calmed my fears. I knew that was not healthy and I would definitely be calling my therapist. It would have to do for now, because it worked.

The movie was met with mixed reviews, but we knew going into it that we weren’t going to Cannes or winning any Academy Awards. However, for what it was, an adaptation of a novel, it was very good. The author was pleased with the final product. We went to a brief after party at the bar in the Savoy. It was closed to only people associated with the movie or premier. I was suctioned to Edward’s side the entire time, but did manage to have a fairly decent time.

The next day, Emmett and Carlisle were hung over. Carlisle was grateful he didn’t have to get in front of the camera for the photo shoots, but he came to the studio for moral support. Personally, I think Esme read him the riot act and demanded his presence. He kept glowering at his wife the entire time as he nursed his very weak coffee. The _Vanity Fair_ shoot was very high end, avant-garde and fashionable. The set was similar to what you’d see in horror movie, but it worked. _Teen Vogue_ was fun, whimsical and playful. We just acted like goofballs, dancing to some silly pop songs. I can feel, little by little, my walls crumbling and my old self-confidence coming back. With a kiss, Edward murmured his love for me, saying he was so proud of me and how I bounced back.

I just hoped that I kept it up

xx STARLET xx

Paris was a lot like London, minus the panic attack. We had a great press conference, entertaining interviews and a great premier. The romance of the city definitely caught up with my husband. We made love the night of the premier until early in the morning. I was walking a little funny when we got on the plane for Sydney.

By the time we landed in Australia, we were all exhausted and jet lagged. Thankfully, we had a couple of days to recuperate before we had our press tour and premier. Alice got sick, suffering from a hell of a cold and was miserable on the flight. I was PMSing and cranky. We just needed a few days to chill before we went through the motions at our last international stop before the Hollywood premier of _Midnight Dawn._

Sydney had some interesting reporters, but no one like the guy in London. They just used some Australian lingo that we needed translated. Once we were able to understand them, everything was smooth sailing. The premier ‘down under’ was definitely the loudest, since the writer of the story was Australian. By this point, I had loosened up and was able to sign autographs, take photos and reconnect with my fans. I don’t know how comfortable I’d feel in California, but I wanted to give them something. I had been fairly cool in London and Paris, attached to Edward’s hip. Sydney gave me an opportunity to give back.

We also had a photo shoot in Sydney. We drove out to the outback for a shoot for some movie magazine. The shoot was unique and I loved being out in the middle of nowhere. The outback’s desolate beauty was something that made me almost tear up. Our makeup and clothing really made the shoot something special; vampires meet zombies meet the Wild West. It was cool.

The next day, we flew back to the states. The premier for _Midnight Dawn_ was going to be in four days. We all had various promoting responsibilities. Edward and I were going to be on Jimmy Fallon and Jimmy Kimmel. Carlisle was flying out to New York to be on David Letterman. After the premier, Edward and I were flying out to be on _Good Morning America_ , David Letterman, Seth Myers and possibly do an improv sketch on _Saturday Night Live._ On top of all of that, we had interviews with the press and preparations for the premier at Grauman’s Chinese Theater. We had one day of rest before the insanity continued.

After sleeping in our bed for nearly an entire day, Ginny came over to our home, looking like death. “Jeesh, woman. What’s wrong with you?”

“I caught Alice’s cold,” she sniffled. “I’ll be fine.”

“Ginny, I can do my own hair and makeup. I’m not completely incapable,” I quipped.

“Well, your hubby needs a haircut and you’re going on television. You need to look perfect,” Ginny argued.

“And you doubt my abilities to do so?” I teased. “I can do this.” I gestured to my face and hair. “I cannot cut hair. You take care of Edward and then go home.”

“Where is he?” she asked, blowing her nose.

“In the shower. He needed to go for a run. All of the bad food and sitting around made him antsy. So, he spent some time running on the beach this morning when he woke up. I did some strength training in the basement, but I’m all clean and fresh, waiting for my hair to dry,” I said, sipping my coffee. “Do you want some tea?”

“Nah. I’ll just wait until Prince Charming comes downstairs, attack his head and then leave. I’ll leave my makeup here since I have to beautify you tomorrow. You are _not_ getting out of that, Masen,” she snorted, blowing her nose. As she was speaking, Edward walked to the kitchen. Ginny dragged him by the arm, set him down on a stool and told him to take his shirt off.

“At least buy me dinner first,” Edward laughed, tossing his shirt onto the couch.

“You’re married. Not my type,” Ginny chuckled, her voice nasally. She sniffled and picked up set of styling shears. She expertly began cutting my husband’s hair. Within a few minutes, his long mop was now a chic, styled coif. “Have your wife put in some gel and don’t shave. The two-day scruff is in right now.”

“You’re not staying?” Edward asked.

“Sicker than a dog. The missus gave me the night off,” Ginny smirked. “Later, kids! Have fun on the Jimmys!” She cleaned up the mess from Edward’s haircut and left, hacking like a smoker. After she left, I went to the bathroom to work on my hair and makeup, dressing in some comfortable clothing but packing a bag with two different dresses for the two different shows. I also put in two suits that coordinated with my outfits in the bags for my husband.

“Bella, I got us a limo for today. I do not feel confident in my ability to stay coherent,” he laughed, dressing in a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed all of his muscles. _If only I wasn’t surfing the crimson..._ “Baby, stop staring at my chest.” He covered his pecs, posing coquettishly.

“What? You’re hot,” I laughed, tossing my makeup and jewelry into the bag.

“I beg to differ,” he said, wrapping me in his arms. “I think my gorgeous wife is the beauty, brains and brawn in our relationship.”

“I’m so tough,” I snorted, growling and posing like a body builder. Then, I wrapped my arms around him and tried, unsuccessfully, to pick him up. “Not so much, Edward.”

He laughed, pulling me onto his lap as he sat down. “Physically, you’re not so strong. But, I’m a porker after this past month. It’s disgusting. Your strength lies in here.” He pressed just above my heart. “You’ve made tremendous strides, my love. I was never more proud of you then seeing you interact with your fans in Sydney. I love you and I’m so proud to be your husband, or arm candy. Whichever you prefer.”

“Best friend,” I said, hugging his neck. “I love you, Edward.”

The phone rang. Edward picked it up, speaking briefly to whomever. Hanging up, he kissed my lips. “I love you, too, _dolcezza_. That was the gate, though. The limo is on the way and we’ve got to get going. Fallon first and then Kimmel.”

We finished getting ready and loaded up the waiting limo. I was grateful to see a familiar face with Jared, our usual limo driver. I was certain that Edward made sure that Jared was aware of the situation with Jacob, James, Victoria and _ugh_ , Royce. We hadn’t heard anything, but it doesn’t mean that nothing isn’t going to happen. It was nerve wracking.

Arriving at the set, we were led to a dressing room and we changed into our outfits for the interview for Jimmy Fallon. I wore a red, black and white rose printed dress with black stilettos and red jewelry. Edward wore a dark gray suit with a black dress shirt and black shoes. I attacked his head with some gel and made it look all sexually disheveled. We waited in the green room, sipping some water and chatting with the musical guests, which happened to be one of the bands from the movie’s sound track, Muse.

The stage manager called us out and we waited for the cue to walk onto the stage. Jimmy announced us and we walked through the curtain, hand in hand, waving at the screaming crowd. Jimmy hugged me, kissing my cheek and he shook Edward’s hand. We walked to the couch, sitting down next to Jimmy’s desk and smiled, waiting for the crowd to settle down.

“So,” Jimmy began. “I hear congratulations are in order? You two got married?”

“Yes,” I smiled, taking Edward’s hand. “We got married earlier this month in Palm Springs.”

“I bet you made a beautiful bride,” Jimmy beamed. “Wouldn’t you say so, Edward?”

“Most gorgeous woman in the world,” my husband chuckled. “And the happiest day of my life.”

“And you met on the set of the movie?”

“Actually, Edward was my bodyguard prior to his casting in the film. We’d been friends for over three years and one day, we couldn’t deny our feelings anymore. The rest, they say, is history,” I answered, threading my fingers with his.

“So, Edward, you’re new to the movie industry, right?” Jimmy asked.

“Yeah. This is my first film, but I’ve already got a couple others on the stove,” he blushed. “I’m not a stranger to the business, though. My uncle, Carlisle Cullen, directed the film and he taught me a great deal.”

“What about you, Bella? What’s up next for the new Mrs. Masen?”

“After the first of the year, I’m working with Aro Volturi again on a Mary, Queen of Scotts biopic. After that, we begin filming _Waning Moon_ ,” I smiled. “It’s going to be a busy year, but well worth it.”

“Now, you fell off the grid earlier this year. There were rumors floating around…what happened?”

“I was injured in an attack,” I said, my throat closing him. “It took me a long time to get over my injuries, both physically and mentally.”

“You’re okay, now?” Jimmy questioned, his eyes filled with concern.

“Getting stronger every day,” I beamed.

“Now, we’re going to take a brief commercial break and when we come back, we’ll see a clip from _Midnight Dawn_ and talk a little more about the movie,” Jimmy said, smiling at the camera. The lights went down and he leaned forward. “Are you okay, Bella? You look pale.”

“I’m fine. I just struggle talking about what happened earlier this year,” I answered.

“I apologize,” he said, taking my hand. Edward held me close and kissed my temple. The lights came back up and we introduced the clip of the film. It was where Becca realized that Daniel was a vampire. We talked briefly about the film and about the upcoming sequel before ending our two segments with Jimmy Fallon. We hugged and left the studio, going across town to Jimmy Kimmel’s set.

It was very similar on the other Jimmy’s set, but Kimmel focused more on our wedding and honeymoon, less on how we got together. We showed a different clip to Kimmel’s audience, the scene where I met Daniel’s vampiric family for the first time. With another hug, we left the studio and relaxed on the way home. Back in our seaside home, we ate some dinner, watched television and crashed before we could watch either interview. Jetlag was still kicking our asses.

We slept in the following day, not wanting to look walking corpses for the premier. Ginny was a little bit better. She was hacking like a smoker, just dripping like a faucet. For this final premier, I was again wearing a white dress. This one had a bit more glitz and glamour. It was an off the shoulder white beaded dress with a small train. It was another Elie Saab dress. In fact, it was one of the contenders for my wedding gown. My hair was going to be curled and pinned over my bare shoulder. I was also going to wear Edward’s mother’s ruby jewelry in addition to my wedding set.

Dressed up and ready to go, Ginny took a few photos before packing up her belongings. She had to go change since she was going to the premier as a part of the crew. She had her own makeup and hair to address. The limo arrived and we drove to Carlisle and Esme’s for a celebratory drink. Everyone was there, wearing their finery and celebrating a very promising opening weekend for _Midnight Dawn._

I was a bit more anxious about this premier. We were back on home turf. The crowds were insane and any one of these people could have access to the men and woman who made my life hell. Edward was quite attentive and he said that he would be by my side the entire time. I wasn’t going to sign autographs. I knew it was probably standoffish, but I was so anxious that my stomach was in knots, twisting with nausea and fear. I didn’t want to throw up on the fans, nor ruin my gorgeous dress.

_Priorities, you know?_

The premier in LA was bigger than all of the other premiers combined. The popularity of the books had fans coming from all over the country. A tent city was set up all around the theater. Huge screens were everywhere so the fans could see the actors and producers arrive. The screams were deafening. It made our black carpet interviews difficult to understand. The fans wanted pictures, autographs and anything from us. Edward and I just stood back, smiling with flashes blinding our eyes. Directly after we introduced the movie, Edward and I had to go back to our home, pack a bag and fly to New York City. Our interview with _Good Morning America_ was early the next day.

I was starting to feel the beginnings of the cold that Alice and Ginny were plagued with. Landing at JFK was brutal. My ears wouldn’t pop and the pressure inside of my head was excruciating. Edward called ahead to our hotel and asked if we could have some cold medicine delivered to our suite along with Vicks Vapor Rub, a humidifier and the makings for warm tea. I looked at my husband, thankful for his thoughtfulness.

Once we were checked in and I was drugged into a cold medicine stupor, we crashed only to be jarred awake by the alarm clock on Edward’s phone. I felt worse than last night, all achy and sore. My throat was on fire and I sounded awful. Edward helped me and I drank my tea as we drove over to the _Good Morning America_ set. I was going to have their makeup artists attack my face since I looked like death.

The interview went well but I was definitely feeling a fever. I was shivering in the warm studio. I was almost certain that the waver in my voice was apparent, but Edward assured me it was fine. Finishing up our interview on GMA, we went back to the hotel to catch some shut eye before we went to the Ed Sullivan Theater for our interview with David Letterman. For our interview with him, I wore a silver sequined dress with purple Jimmy Choos. Edward had on another suit with a light gray shirt and no tie. Dave was hysterical and had us in stitches. I nearly hacked up my right lung, but managed to keep the nastiness inside.

After our stint on Dave, we had a day of rehearsals at the _Saturday Night Live_ studios for our skit. It was a spoof of the ‘discovery’ scene from the movie. I was acting it out, seriously and one of the regulars was acting like Daniel. Edward was going to cut in as the director and say that the actor was doing it all wrong. In a weird twist, my husband stepped in as me. It was hysterical. We were just doing that one skit and then going back to the hotel afterward before we had to fly back to Los Angeles to recuperate from the craziness that was our lives.

On Saturday, I spent most of the day in bed before we went to the SNL studio. We did another run-through of our skit and waited patiently backstage as the opening monologue happened with the host, Melissa McCarthy. She was fucking hysterical. She had all of us in stitches. Our skit was after the musician’s performance since our scene had a lot of set up with the woods and trees. I was extremely nervous because I was still battling this awful cold that somehow morphed into an upper respiratory infection, thanks to the diagnosis from the hotel physician. I was afraid that I’d forget my lines, even though they had cue cards. I definitely was freaking out that I was going to have a coughing jag. Edward? He was as cool as a cucumber.

Backstage, I was pacing nervously, wearing my ‘Becca’ garb. “How can you be so chill?”

“I’m nervous. I just show it differently,” he snorted, raising his arm. His pits were soaked.

“That’s gross, Edward,” I giggled.

“You asked,” he chuckled. “It’s why I can never do live theater. I’ll sweat off my makeup.” I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. “I can’t wait to get back to the hotel and shower. The stage makeup combined with the sweat? Yuck.”

“At least it’s not your ‘Daniel’ makeup,” I giggled.

“White, nasty ass shit,” he grumbled. One of the crew members came in, carrying our microphones. We were micced up and walked to the set where the ‘forest’ was set up. Edward took his spot behind the fake movie camera while I stood in the back, waiting for my fake ‘Daniel.’  We got to our marks and the director lowered the lights, giving us the cue. “Action!” Edward yelled.

Fake Daniel and I were walking over the fake forest when he stopped. I looked up at him. “I know what you are…”

“Really?” Fake Daniel sneered.

“Your hands are as cold as ice. You’re pale, with hard skin. You’re fast, exceptionally strong…I know,” I said, glaring back at him.

“Say it.” He circled me, caressing my hair. “Out loud.”

I panted dramatically, my hand flying to my chest.

“Say it!” he growled.

“V-v-v-vampire,” I breathed.

“CUT! That was…ugh!” Edward grumbled, stomping into the forest. “What was that?”

“We were just doing what was in the script, boss,” Fake Daniel shrugged.

“Uh, hate to break it to ya, but you have to think outside the script,” Edward snorted derisively. “It’s called ACTING!” He paced around us and shook his head. “This isn’t going work. The chemistry is all off.” I smiled, latching onto Edward’s arm. “Do you have the standby Becca?” Edward barked.

Galumphing through the trees was Melissa McCarthy, dressed exactly like me. She fluffed her hair and smiled sweetly. Edward gently pushed me away. “That’s a little bit better. Let’s try it again.” I scoffed as I dragged off the set and stood, glaring petulantly at Melissa who was now Becca. “ACTION!”

Melissa delivered the lines like she was from the Jersey Shore. You could barely understand her. Edward, acting upset, yelled, “Cut!” He pointed to Fake Daniel and gestured for him to get off his set. The third time, Edward was Daniel and Melissa was Becca and it was deemed ‘perfect.’ The lights went down and we all let out a sigh of relief. The promo tour and premiers were over. We only had one more thing to do and that was fly home. We stayed until the end of the show, bowing with the rest of the cast. Melissa hugged both of us tightly, congratulating us on our new marriage and successful movie.

We went to our dressing room, gathered our belongings and went outside. There was a limo waiting for us and we climbed inside. Leaning my head against Edward’s shoulder, I just collapsed against him. “It’s done,” I croaked.

“It’s done. Now, we get you home and healthy, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward murmured, kissing my forehead. He guided my head down to his lap and idly played with my curled hair. However, he grew stiff. “We’re not going to the hotel, Bella.”

“How do you know? I get so lost in New York,” I said, looking out the window.

“We’re driving away from the city and off the island,” Edward growled. He lowered the partition. “We’re staying at the Waldorf. It’s the other way.”

“You’re not going to the _Waldorf_ ,” sneered a familiar voice. “We’ve got a bone to pick with you and your bitch wife.” Glaring at the partition, I saw the eyes of my worst nightmare.

“Jacob,” I squeaked before fainting dead away.

**A/N: Cliffhanger…don’t hate me.**

**You knew he’d be back along with the other jackasses.**

**Please don’t throw sharp objects at me…please? Pretty please?**

**Now, I have pictures from their premiers (at least for the women) and the clothes from their interviews. Those will be up on tumblr and blog. Links for those are on my profile.  I did take some liberties with this chapter since I’m not in the entertainment industry. I hope I did it justice.**

**Up next will be the continuation of this chapter, in Edward’s POV. Where is Jacob taking them? Who will be there? What will happen? How did he get a limo? If you have any guesses, leave me a review! I’m curious. As always, thank you for reading and I’ll see you next time. Sooner rather than later, you know?**

 

 


	26. Is Not Golden

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. Normally, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'd like some more loving with this story…I'm not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**Up next will be the continuation of this chapter, in Edward’s POV. Where is Jacob taking them? Who will be there? What will happen? How did he get a limo? If you have any guesses, leave me a review! I’m curious. As always, thank you for reading and I’ll see you next time. Sooner rather than later, you know?**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Is Not Golden**

**BPOV**

_We went to our dressing room, gathered our belongings and went outside. There was a limo waiting for us and we climbed inside. Leaning my head against Edward’s shoulder, I just collapsed against him. “It’s done,” I croaked._

_“It’s done. Now, we get you home and healthy, dolcezza,” Edward murmured, kissing my forehead. He guided my head down to his lap and idly played with my curled hair. However, he grew stiff. “We’re not going to the hotel, Bella.”_

_“How do you know? I get so lost in New York,” I said, looking out the window._

_“We’re driving away from the city and off the island,” Edward growled. He lowered the partition. “We’re staying at the Waldorf. It’s the other way.”_

_“You’re not going to the Waldorf,” sneered a familiar voice. “We’ve got a bone to pick with you and your bitch wife.” Glaring at the partition, I saw the eyes of my worst nightmare._

_“Jacob,” I squeaked before fainting dead away._

EPOV

“I’m so glad that she remembers me,” Jacob sneered, speeding up the limo. I held Bella close to me, reaching for my cell phone. I sent a text to Uncle Carlisle, Jasper and Kate, informing them that Jacob had commandeered the limo in New York. I also dialed 911, hoping that someone would hear what was happening.

“What do you want, Jacob?” I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

“To finish what I started,” he growled.

I gulped, panicking at what he was implicating. I kicked my bag closer to my body and I reached inside of it, finding my revolver. I shoved it into my boots and tried to think of ways to get out of this mess. However, we were flying down the highway. “Nothing to say about that? Are you bored with her sloppy pussy already? Did she give you the clap?”

“Fuck you,” I spat. I held Bella tighter and I could feel her fever through her clothes. She was so sick and didn’t need this crap. I wanted to take her home. I wanted to protect her. I desperately needed this to end. I could faintly hear the operator on my phone. Slipping in my blue tooth, I hissed into the contraption. “My name is Edward Masen. My wife and I, we’re being held against our will…”

“Where are you located, Mr. Masen?” asked the operator.

“We’re driving on a highway, but I don’t know if I can keep talking to you. My captor is giving me…We’re in a black limo and our captor is Jacob Black. He’s wanted for…FUCK!” The limo turned harshly and we flew down an exit ramp.

“I see his active arrest warrant, Mr. Masen. I’ve triangulated your location and I have dispatched several police officers toward your location.” The car stopped and the door was wrenched open. Jacob grabbed phone from my hand and he stomped on it.

“You think you’re so fucking slick,” he snarled, pulling me out of the car. With a closed fist, he hit my face. His next shot, I deflected, slamming my fists into his kidneys. It wasn’t until I heard the cock of a hammer that I stopped. Turning around, I saw Royce King along with James standing in front of an unmarked van. Victoria was standing, submissively next to James. Royce was holding a gun, aiming it at my head. Slowly, I raised my hands, deferring my surrender. “Not so tough when you’ve got a gun pulled on you, hmmmm?” Jacob sneered.

“Grab the whore,” Royce said coldly. “We are going to have some fun with her since our other playmate…well, she’s no longer with us.” Royce pushed at Victoria. She stumbled, catching herself on the van. Looking at her, I saw that she was completely broken. Her eyes were dead and she looked drugged beyond all recognition. Royce nodded to James who ambled toward me. He lightly patted my back and hips, looking for a weapon. Stupidly, he didn’t check my shoe. James gave Royce a nod. “Put him in the car. Sedate him.”

“No! Blindfold me, but do not sedate me,” I growled. Royce shrugged and I felt a pinprick at my neck. Blackness swirled all around me. Faintly, I did hear the sirens and Jacob yelling that we needed to go. James lifted me, hefting me over his shoulder and slamming me into the van. I groaned. With a swift kick to the ribs, I felt Bella’s unconscious form fall against my side and I was out.

I don’t know how long I was unconscious. When I finally came to, I was handcuffed to a bed and the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. My brain was full of cobwebs and I was sick to my stomach. Shaking my head, I looked around the room. I was grateful that my wife was in the room with me. However, she was handcuffed to a chair. Her face was bruised and there was dried blood underneath her nose. Her clothes were still intact and I prayed that they hadn’t…

_Don’t go there, Masen._

James walked into the room, his face pinched and angry. He saw that I was awake and he sneered. “We almost got caught, Masen. Those fucking cops…we had to torch the limo. Royce was tempted to do it with you and the _starlet_ inside. You ruined me. Ruined Jacob. Ruined him…”

“We didn’t do anything,” I snapped. “You ruined yourself. Couldn’t keep your hands to yourself and had to have her. And Royce is just an idiot. He should still be rotting in jail.”

“But he’s not,” James said as he walked over to Bella, brushing her hair back from her face. He jarred her chin up, backhanding her hard. She fell with a grunt and moaned quietly.

“Stop it, you asshole,” I growled, pulling on my restraints. Frantically, I looked for some way to escape but the bed was nailed to the floor. I checked my boots, feeling my revolver still inside and was secretly grateful for that, but I had no way to get to it. My hands were handcuffed to the metal bars of the bed. My wife was being attacked by a monster and couldn’t do a fucking thing about it.”

“JAMES! Stop it,” Royce growled, dragging Victoria into the room. She was wearing a leash and her hands were bound in front of her. _What the fuck?_ Royce handed Victoria’s leash to James and he righted Bella. “We have to make it look like she wanted to kill herself. Or that her husband offed her for cheating on him. If she’s covered in bruises, the ME’s going to know that something was up.”

“Of course they’re going to know. We still planning on finishing…” James began. Royce slapped James, sending him flying across the room. He landed on a chair, breaking under his weight. Victoria dropped to her knees and cowered.

Royce helped Victoria up and whispered something in her ear. She calmed immediately and walked over to James. Helping him to his feet, James and Victoria left the room. Royce picked up a small rag, wiping down Bella’s face. She had a nasty cut along her temple. His actions were almost caring until he spit on her hair. “Bitch,” he snarled.

“Why are you doing this?” I asked.

“Because it’s starlets like Isabella fucking Swan that ruined my reputation. I’m registered sex offender. Did you know that?” Royce asked. “All because this little girl didn’t tell me that she was sixteen when we fucked. On top of that, she ended up pregnant. Stupid bitch used the kid at trial to pin it on me.”

“So, you’re masterminding this because you feel like you got a bad rep because you’re a father?” I scowled.

“I’m no father. That brat was put up for adoption,” Royce snorted derisively. “That stupid bitch ruined me. She lied to me and ruined me.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been thinking with your dick,” I suggested. Royce roared, punching me in the nose. I felt it crack and blood was pouring out. Spitting out blood, I glared at him. “How many times were you raped in prison? Did it you like it in the ass?”

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Royce growled, pulling out a gun from his jeans and pressing it between my eyes. I shut up. “You and your bitch whore are going to pay for what you did to James and Jacob. Isabella will never be able to have children when I’m done with her. You’re going to watch as we all take turns with her. But not today. That would be too clichéd. You and she need a chance to say goodbye, if she ever regains consciousness.”

“What did you do?” I asked, my heart stammering in my chest.

Royce shrugged. “She woke up on the drive here. I gave her a little too much sedative. Her heart rate is really slow.” He put his gun back into his pants, sauntering out of the room. “Jacob will be back later with some food for you.” He slammed the door shut, locking it. Bella’s head was lolled at an awkward angle. She was moaning quietly.

 _I have to help her. I have to get out of here._ I struggled with the cuffs but I wasn’t budging. My head was pounding and I still feel the blood pouring out of my nose. I was growing weaker, but I had to stay awake. Growling in frustration, I fell back on the bed, hating every moment of this. It wasn’t long before I lost the battle in staying conscious.

xx STARLET xx

When I woke up again, I felt a warm cloth on my face. Opening my eyes, I saw Victoria. I jumped, trying to get away from her. “Edward, stop,” she chided.

“You’re working with them,” I snapped.

“No. No, I’m not,” she said, her eyes filled with sadness. “I’m here, yes, but…I’m trying to help you.”

“Bull shit,” I growled. “You were there that night when Bella was attacked. You were an active participant.”

“I was higher than a kite and strung out on coke,” she argued. “I’ve seen them lose it. It’s some scary shit.”

“Why should I believe you?” I asked, narrowing my eyes. “How can I know that you’re not part of their plan? Their ruse?”

“You don’t but I assure you, I’m not. Look, I know what they’re planning. I’m just a piece of furniture to them now. They only use me when they need to fuck,” she said, her eyes glazing over. “I take it and then I resume my usual cowering. They think that they broke me. In a way, they did, but not enough for me to roll over and pretend that this shit that they’re doing is horrifically wrong. They’re all asleep and so I wanted to check on you. On her.”

“Is she okay? Bella is sick. She’s got an upper respiratory infection and she was running a fever,” I said, shooting a glance at my wife.

“She’s still running a fever but I gave her some ibuprofen. She’s really out of it. They clocked her really hard when she woke up and Royce…he gave her twice the dosage of the sedative. She’s going to be down for at least two to three days,” Victoria frowned.

“Again, why should I believe you?” I asked.

“Because, I know you have a gun in your boot. Because I know that in five days, Royce, James and Jacob are planning on fucking every hole that your wife has before slicing her into little bitty pieces. Because I want to redeem myself from that bad shit that I did. Because what they’re doing is…you have to trust me, Edward,” she cried, her face crumbling. “I’ll do all that I can.”

“So, you know what their plan is. What are you going to do to stop it?” I asked.

“I have the key to your handcuffs,” she replied. “You have to stay tethered to this bed until I unlock them.” She pulled a small key from her bra. “When you are free, you need to take her and run. Get the fuck out of here.” She shuddered. “I’m calling the cops in three days. Don’t eat or drink anything they give you. It’s laced with medication that will make you sleep. I’ll try to slip you something that isn’t…Just trust me.”

“I don’t, but I have no other choice,” I said coldly. She nodded. Reaching into her bag, she fed me a sandwich and some water. When she finished with me, she gave Bella some medicine and water, which was a struggle since she was so loopy. Victoria looked at me sadly before ducking out of the room, locking the door.

I fell back on the bed, staring at the water stained ceiling. I didn’t know where we were. I had no way of contacting anyone. My wife was looking like death and I had to put my blind faith into a psychopath who originally helped in Bella’s attack. Huffing out a breath, I decided that I had no other choice but to trust in Victoria that she would help us. That we would get out of this. I just prayed that this abduction won’t completely shatter my wife’s already fragile psyche.

An hour after Victoria came into the room, James and Jacob dragged me off the bed. I didn’t want to leave Bella, but Royce said something that he couldn’t handle the smell of urine. They tossed me onto my knees outside of the house we were staying in. It was in a heavily wooded area. I couldn’t hear any cars so it was safe to assume that we were far away from civilization. “Take a piss, Masen. Be grateful that Royce is allowing you this luxury. Try anything stupid and I shoot off your balls,” James spat, aiming his gun at my junk.

Clumsily, I stood up and ambled a few feet away from them. I undid my belt and peed quickly. The water that Victoria had given me sat uncomfortably in my bladder. When I was finished, I struggled to button my pants with the cuffs still on. Jacob apparently thought it was too long. He kicked my legs out from underneath me and I landed with a heavy thud. The air pushed out of my lungs and I groaned, rolling onto my side. Jacob reared back, kicking me in the back. I could feel my old injuries from before begin to bark.

“Jacob, man. You’re doing it all wrong,” James laughed and I felt another blow to my back. I tried to roll away, but Jacob stood in my way. Between the two of them, my stomach and back were bruised and I was in agony.

“You fucktards,” Royce snarled. “I understand your need to show your dominance, but he’s already down and handcuffed. If you want to fight him, at least take the cuffs off.” Royce bent down and he helped me to a seated position. “Are you okay?” he asked, feigning concern.

“Fuck you,” I spat. Royce didn’t like my response because I felt a hard blow to my head and then…nothing.

xx STARLET xx

I woke up again and it was dark. My stomach was rolling. Victoria held a garbage can under my mouth as I lost my meager contents from my stomach. Every inch of my body was in pain and I felt awful. “What time is it?”

“Nearly three in the morning. Royce hit you over the head with a baseball bat,” Victoria frowned, wiping my face. “He tried to take it out on Bella, but I distracted him.” I looked up at her. Victoria’s face was covered with bruises and two distinct handprints on her neck. “I also got her onto a bed.”

“Can’t you call the cops earlier? This is torture,” I hissed, flopping back on the bed. The room spun.

“No, I can’t. Royce is the only one that has a cell phone. James and I are going on a supply run in a day and a half for some gasoline and firewood. They plan on torching this place after…” she trailed off. “We couldn’t load that into the van with you and Bella inside of it. While James is buying that shit, I’ll use a payphone or talk to the shop owner. I look like I’ve been attacked so they will hopefully help me. I will give you the key to the handcuffs before I leave. Do not release yourself until…until we come back. Bella should be awake by then.”

“They haven’t harmed her, right? She’s only sedated?” I whispered.

“Yes. Only sedated. I’ve been…” she trailed off. She looked at me and her face paled, even with the bruising. “I’d rather it be me than her. I’m coherent. I can fight back. She can’t. Not now.”

“I still don’t understand why you’re helping us,” I said, growing tired.

“I have my reasons,” she said, her eyes narrowing. “You need to rest, Edward. You’ve got a concussion. I’ll check on you in a couple of hours.” Victoria got up and covered me with a ratty quilt. She also checked on Bella, covering her as well. I could hear Bella’s labored breathing from here. She was getting worse. At least she was covered and I was hoping that Victoria was taking care of her. Not able to fight it, my eyes drooped and I fell into a deep slumber.

I lost an entire day, drifting in and out of consciousness. When I was somewhat lucid, Victoria told me that the guys were talking about moving up their plans. She pressed the key into my palm, her eyes filled with sorrow and fear. Early the next morning, I heard Victoria and James get ready to leave. Bella was moaning on her own cot. Her face was flushed with fever and her breathing was raspy. Once the car pulled away, I twisted my hands, unlocking the cuffs. I kept the cuffs on and I walked over to Bella’s cot. Feeling her forehead, she was burning up and shivering. “ _Dolcezza_ ,” I cooed. “I’m going to get you out of here. I promise, love.” I was grateful that she was still asleep. Her poor body was in pain from being sick and her mind was in overload in seeing Jacob.

I heard some footsteps coming to my room. Darting back to the bed, I loosely bound myself to the bed and pretended to be asleep. I overheard the entire conversation of both Jacob and Royce.

“She’s really sick, Royce,” Jacob said as he ripped off the blanket off Bella.

“She won’t fight when we fuck her,” Royce replied, his voice dead. “I bet her ass is nice and tight.”

“After we have our way with her, what about him?” Jacob asked.

“Kill him. I want the last thing he sees before he dies is his wife, bloodied and broken from us. We’ll torch the place afterward,” Royce said, walking closer to me. “You know? I don’t find this to be as redeeming as I thought it would. Do you?”

“I don’t fucking care as long as I get to feel Bella’s tight, wet pussy around me,” Jacob growled. “Can’t I kill him now?”

“No, Jacob. Remember, you want to see him broken when we torture his wife,” Royce sneered. “Now, we’ve got a long night tonight. Let’s get something to eat and catch a nap.” They left and I opened my eyes. Unlocking the handcuffs to give my shoulders a rest, I started devising a plan to kill those mother fuckers. If only I had more than six bullets. I had to be accurate with my shots. There were three of them. I had to be lethal. I had to. The future of our lives laid in my hands and the hands of Victoria. I was grateful for the key to handcuffs but another gun would have been better. I was ready to kill these fuckers.

This nightmare was ending and it sure wasn’t the way that they had planned it. They’re going to burn. Not. Me.

Four hours later, I had a crude plan figured out. I just hoped that Victoria followed through with her part of it, by calling the police. I didn’t know where we were and we had to be missed by now. My phone call to the 911 operator that abruptly ended and the burnt limo had to be huge clues as well. I just hoped that my own body would hold out. I knew had at least bruised ribs and my head hadn’t stopped pounding since Royce decided to use my head for batting practice. Bella was no better, either. When I checked on her before I put the cuffs back on, she was burning up and I was afraid that she would not overcome this ordeal.

An hour after that, I heard the van pull up. James barked something to Victoria. I heard them go at it harshly and then a few smacks before a door slammed. Victoria scrambled into our room and she looked even worse than before. Her face was more bruised and her clothes were torn. “I called the cops. I told them where we were. There’s a massive manhunt going on for you two,” she said. “It’s on every single news station.”

“What do we do now?” I asked as I unlocked my cuffs.

“You go. Leave,” she said as she wrapped her light coat around Bella’s form. “There’s a gas station a mile south of here. Get there and the cops will reunite you with your family.” She smacked Bella’s face. “Wake up, Bella. Come on.” My wife moaned. “You are going to have to carry her.”

I nodded, walking over to Bella’s cot. I was weak and I wasn’t sure how I was going to carry her down a mile, on uncertain terrain. Bending down, I slung her over my shoulders in a fireman’s carry. My body protested but I gritted through it. Victoria led me out of the small bedroom and through the rustic but dirty living room. Just as we were about to walk out the door, Royce screamed.

“GO!” Victoria yelled. I balanced Bella and started sprinting away. It was dark and I had no idea where I was going. I wasn’t sure if it was south, north, east or west. I just had to get away. I heard a gunshot and I cringed. There were two more and then nothing. Victoria probably paid for this betrayal with her life. As I moved further into the woods, I heard the distinct sounds of cars traveling up toward the cabin. Putting Bella down, I leaned against a tree, trying to discern what was going on. I pulled out my own weapon, looking around furtively for Royce, Jacob or James.

Flashlights were now invading the woods. I crouched down in a protective stance in front of Bella.

“You stupid fucker,” I heard over my shoulder. “You think you could get away?”

Turning around I saw Royce. His clothes were blood stained and his eyes were crazed. He was holding his arm gingerly. “This isn’t over, Edward. Bella and you will pay for your sins with your lives.”

“ROYCE KING! SURRENDER AND YOU WON’T GET THE NEEDLE!” shouted a cop’s voice.

“FUCK YOU!” Royce growled. He raised his good arm, holding a large gun and aiming it at Bella. I cocked my revolver, aiming it at Royce’s head. “I will win, asshole. I will always win.”

“ROYCE! YOU’RE SURROUNDED! GIVE IT UP!”

The flashlights were moving closer and I stood to my full height, blocking Bella from his shot. “No, you won’t. It’s over, Royce.” He screamed and he shot his gun. I managed to shoot mine but I felt a burning sensation in my body as I flew back onto the ground. Bella weakly moved to cover me, reaching for my revolver. She held it up, shaking and crying.

“SIR, WE’VE FOUND THEM!” yelled a male officer. He shined his flashlight on Royce’s face. I had hit him square between the eyes. However, I wasn’t able to breathe and I was getting cold. “Mrs. Masen, put the gun down. It’s over.”

“My h-h-husband’s b-b-been shot,” she spat out, pressing her hand over the burn. “Help him, p-p-please?”

I looked up at her. She was so sick and frail looking. “I’m sorry…I love you, _dolcezza_ ,” I wheezed out.

“Don’t you s-s-say g-g-goodbye,” she growled. “You’re going to be fine. You’re going to be fine. You have to…I love you…”

xx STARLET xx

BPOV

The police officers scooped Edward off my lap. They carried him to a waiting ambulance. A female officer helped me off the forest floor, but I stumbled, weak and sicker than a dog. They led me to the ambulance as well, wrapping me in a warm blanket as they began working on my husband. The doors slammed and I slumped against the wall of the ambulance. I was so tired and felt awful. Edward was pale, almost gray as they stripped away his shirt.

“Oh, my God,” I coughed, looking at the bruising on his chest. “What happened?”

“We don’t know, Mrs. Masen. We received a call from dispatch, alerting us to your location. We’re going to take you and your husband to a nearby hospital and medevac you to a level one trauma center in New York City,” one of the EMTs explained. She quickly examined me, determining that I had pneumonia from the crackles in my chest. She covered my face with an oxygen mask, encouraging me to breathe deeply. I couldn’t do that. Not with my husband fighting for his life. From what I could discern, it was a ‘through and through,’ whatever that meant. The bullet went in through his shoulder and came out his back. They had sedated him since he was so agitated. I hated that I couldn’t see his eyes. I wanted to see his eyes. I had to…

“Mrs. Masen, keep breathing the oxygen. Your sats are too low,” the EMT chided. “Hyperventilating will not help you.”

“Is he going to be alright?” I croaked out.

“We think so, but the doctors will have to look at him once we get him to Bellevue,” the EMT explained. “You also need to be looked at. You’re very sick.”

“I have to be with him,” I whispered, pulling my oxygen mask down. She huffed, putting it back up and warning me to keep it on my face or I would have to be intubated. Huffing, I sat back, breathing in the warm oxygen. We arrived at a nearby medical center only to be rushed to a waiting helicopter. Scrambling on board, we flew over trees and eventually the ocean before I saw Manhattan below us. The helicopter banked and landed on the rooftop of one of the buildings. Two sets of doctors were on the roof. One set was dressed in surgeon’s scrubs and the other was holding a wheelchair. “You’re separating me from my husband?” I cried, looking at the EMT on the helicopter.

“You’re being admitted, Mrs. Masen,” he said calmly. “You’re running a high fever and you’re very sick. You need medical attention. If you don’t get help, you won’t be much assistance to your husband. Besides, he’s going directly into surgery to repair the ligaments and tendons to his shoulder.”

The helicopter landed and the blades stopped moving. The two teams approached the helicopter. The surgical team came first, talking to me about Edward’s impending surgery. I told them to do whatever they needed to do to make sure that he woke up. I signed his release and then I was led into the wheelchair, where I was brought down to different floor. A nurse helped me shower and then a doctor came in, diagnosing me with bacterial pneumonia and banning me to my quarantined room until my lungs cleared up and the infection had stopped. As I was getting settled, Charlie came into my room. He hugged the shit out of me, crying for the first time since, well, ever.

It had been nearly five days since we were supposed to arrive home. Edward’s cryptic 911 call was leaked to the press and the limo, which had been burned with two bodies inside, was plastered all over the news. After further investigation, the bodies were the limo driver that was originally assigned to us and a homeless drifter that had crossed paths with Royce and his motley crew of assholes. I was too sick to really understand what was going on, plus the sedation that Royce had injected me with made me loopy. “Dad, can you stay with me?” I asked, feeling drained all of a sudden. The adrenaline rush that I had experienced when I was in the woods and on the chopper had worn off.

“Of course, Bella. I’m not going anywhere,” Charlie said, taking my hand. He brushed my hair back and smiled softly before I succumb to exhaustion and sickness.

Two days after I was admitted, I was finally allowed to visit Edward. I was no longer infectious and finally breathing somewhat normally. I had a long road to recovery and now prone to upper respiratory infections, but I was finally better. Was I discharged? No, but I could at least get off the damn respiratory floor and see with my own eyes that my husband was okay. Esme and Carlisle had visited me, informing me that Edward was fine, but I needed to see him.

Charlie rolled me in the wheelchair to Edward’s private room on a medical floor. There had been a scandal of our photos being leaked from our hospital rooms. However, the hospital found the culprit, a nurse who was down on her luck and in debt who sold them to the highest bidder. She was fired and the hospital was covering all of our medical expenses due to the gross violation of our privacy. Plus, they didn’t want to get sued out the ass.

I was ready.

Bella, the bitch, was back and staying for good.

Parking me in Edward’s room, I bit back tears. He was sleeping and his arm was strapped to his chest. He didn’t look gray like he did in the ambulance, but his skin didn’t have its usual pinkness. I stood up, picking up his good hand and pressing his palm to my cheek. The movement startled him and he smiled. “ _Dolcezza_ ,” he breathed. “I’ve missed you.”

I couldn’t respond. I was too busy crying. I wanted to throw myself into his arms, but he was injured. He tugged on my hand and pulled me to his chest. I snaked my arms around his neck, nuzzling his good shoulder. “You’re okay,” I breathed, coughing quietly.

“I will be,” he said, kissing my forehead. “I’ve got some physical therapy to do to rehab my shoulder, but I’m fine.”

As we were talking, reconnecting as best we could, Kate and a detective from New York came into Edward’s room. “You’re both here? Perfect,” Kate smiled. “This is Detective Colin Kilaney. He’s been leading the New York side of this fiasco.”

“What happened? I was so sick that I didn’t really know…” I frowned.

“Well, the limo driver was killed while you were taping SNL. From what we could gather, he was stuffed in the trunk of the limo while Jacob waited for you. After that, 911 received your call, Edward and the police dispatched officers to your last known location. They found the limo on fire with two victims,” Kate explained. “They were ready to pronounce you dead, but the clothes on the victims didn’t match what you wore to the soundstage.”

“Using our toll way cameras, we saw that Jacob and James drove a dark, unmarked van. They traveled north into a cabin just west of Poughkeepsie,” Colin explained. “We lost them when they got off the toll way, though. It wasn’t until a red-headed woman approached a store clerk, asking to use the phone, that we got our first lead. It was a big one. She gave us the exactly location of the cabin and where to find you.”

“Victoria,” Edward frowned. “She helped us escape. She was the one who gave me the key for the handcuffs. Did she make it?”

“She was shot three times. She’s in the ICU, fighting for her life and the life of her unborn baby,” Kate frowned.

“She’s pregnant?” Edward breathed. “That’s why she helped us…”

“Do you think she’ll make it?” I asked.

“If she does, she will be charged as an accessory for your first attack,” Kate frowned.

“What about the rest of them?” Edward questioned. “I know what happened to Royce.”

“That was a hell of a shot. Right between the eyes,” Colin praised. “Where did you learn to shoot like that?”

“I used to work in private security and as a body guard. I have a license to carry,” Edward huffed.

“Edward, relax. You’re not in trouble. It was a justifiable homicide. You’re not being charged,” Kate said, smacking Colin’s arm. “Now, all three men were shot by Victoria. Jacob was shot in the balls and he bled out on the scene. He’s dead. James, on the other hand, was shot in the back and he’s paralyzed from the waist down. He’s being held in the prison ward here at Bellevue.”

“What happened to you? Tell us what occurred at the cabin,” Colin pressed gently.

Edward told the story of our time in the cabin and what had happened. He told them of his distrust of Victoria, but how he had to rely on her and ultimately, it was her that saved us. Jacob and Royce were dead and would never hurt us again. James was looking at a long prison term, confined to a wheel chair. Victoria was the only part of the story that made me sad. While she had been a part of the original attack, she had turned around and helped us. I prayed that she would survive. I prayed that her baby would survive and that they would have the opportunity to be happy.

“What now?” I asked.

“We only have to contend with Rosalie. She was in protective custody but now since the threat is gone, Emmett needs to decide if he wants to press charges,” Kate said. “The nightmare is essentially over, Bella. You can go on and live your life.”

“I just want to go home,” I sighed, leaning my head on Edward’s shoulder. “I want to…”

“I’m with you, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward cooed, kissing my forehead. “I can’t wait to sleep in my own fucking bed without the damn beeping.”

“That we can’t help you with. That’s all up to your doctors,” Kate snorted. “We’ll be in touch regarding your testimony about James.” Edward and I nodded, snuggling close to each other. “Just heal, be happy and love each other.” With a wink, Kate left with Colin.

“Seriously, I can’t wait to go home,” Edward said. “This has been…”

“Yeah,” I sighed. “But it’s over, Edward.”

“I know, _dolcezza_ ,” he said, hugging me close. “I’m happy it’s over because now we can truly move on with our lives.” He cupped my chin, staring into my eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” I murmured, brushing my lips with his. Cuddling to side, I finally let go. _It was over._

**A/N: It’s over. Well, the drama’s over, at least. I’ve got maybe one, two more real chapters and then an epilogue? No pictures with this one, unfortunately. You can find previous photos on my blog and tumblr (links in my profile). I do apologize for the shorter chapter. It made sense to end it where it did. You can discuss it on my Facebook page: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on Twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be recovery, citrus and a surprise.**

**Do you think Victoria will make it? Let me know!**

 


	27. Moving On

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. Normally, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'd like some more loving with this story…I'm not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**Up next will be recovery, citrus and a surprise.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Moving On**

**BPOV**

Two weeks later, I was finally discharged from the hospital. Edward had been discharged a couple days after we met with Kate and Colin, but I had a huge relapse of my pneumonia. I had caught something when I had visited Edward and then it exploded into another bout with pneumonia. I hated it and I felt like I had an elephant sitting on my chest.  I was not looking forward to flying home, but I wanted my own bed.

Thankfully, Aro had lent us his plane again for the entire family. He didn’t want his ‘leading lady’ to be under the weather when I started filming the biopic in February. I was _not_ ready to go back to work, but perhaps it was the distraction I needed. I copiously studied my script while I was in the hospital, on the mend from my ordeal. Edward helped me with my lines and interpretation of the character. His heart wasn’t in it, though. I didn’t blame him, really. Because, like I said, I was not ready to go back to work.

I just wanted to heal, physically, mentally and emotionally. At home. In my own bed. With my husband. In my bed.

_Do we see a theme here?_

On top of being sicker than a dog, I was also have night terrors of losing Edward. He was also experiencing some post-traumatic stress from shooting Royce. He never shot anybody in his life. The only time he had ever fired his weapon was in the shooting range. Taking a life is something else altogether. We both knew that we had to meet with our respective therapists once we got home and even possibly deal with couple’s therapy to move past this.

At home.

I really wanted to go home.

“ _Dolcezza_ , I know you want to go home. I can’t help that the traffic to Teterboro is bumper to bumper,” Edward said, squeezing my hand.

“Did my filter not function?” I chuckled. “Sorry.”

“You’ve been mumbling about going home and sleeping in your bed for the past ten minutes, Bella,” Edward smirked, moving me closer to his body. His still sore and bruised body. Plus, his arm was still strapped to his torso in a sling from his gunshot wound from Royce. Guilt filled my gut and I felt so mad at what had happened. “Hey, stop looking like you want to reincarnate Royce to kill him all over again.”

“That fucker should have suffered,” I spat. “He deserves to burn in hell for what he did. To you. To me. To Victoria. It’s bullshit. He got off easy with a shot to the brain.”

“It is bullshit,” Edward said, awkwardly pulling me into his lap. “But it’s bullshit that’s behind us. Yes, we’re dealing with the aftermath, but we’re on the upswing.”

“I certainly hope so. I just wish…” I sniffled.

“What, _dolcezza_?” Edward asked softly.

“I just wish that we had never dealt with this,” I frowned, staring into my husband’s golden hazel eyes. “It’s all my fault…”

“No. It’s not,” Edward growled, his hand cupping my cheek. “It’s Jacob’s fault. James, too. We were nothing but pawns in their fucked up game.” He pressed his forehead to mine, inhaling deeply. “They say the first year of marriage is the most challenging…”

“Edward, we haven’t been married for two months,” I deadpanned.

“The first month was amazing,” he said, pulling me closer to his body. “The second one, that sucked, but we’ve got our whole lives to look forward to. Our future, the possibilities are endless. Right now? We’re in a tough spot. I get that. If we can get through this, we can get through anything.”

“Kay,” I said, snuggling deeper into his lap and resting my cheek on his good shoulder. I struggled to stay awake. I got tired very easily. I couldn’t wait until I was at a hundred percent. Right now, I was more at seventy-five percent and I was so over feeling like shit. Arriving at Teterboro, we got onto Aro’s jet. Carlisle and Esme were already waiting for us and my dad was in complete shock that someone owned their own jet. I giggled when he sat down on the ergonomic leather sofa and it began massaging his ass.

Once we were airborne, I dragged my body to the rear of the plane, into the queen-sized bed. Crawling between the sheets, I sighed wistfully at the last time I was on this bed. I was on my way to my honeymoon and this nightmare hadn’t yet occurred. I eventually drifted somewhere over Ohio and stayed asleep, nightmare free, until Charlie came to wake me up for our final approach. I was slightly miffed that my husband hadn’t come to get me up, but that dissipated when I saw him conked out with his head on Esme’s shoulder. He was just as exhausted as I was. I sat down next to my dad, snuggling to his side. He kissed my head as the plane landed smoothly.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for us at the airport along with Emmett and Tanya. Edward was sleepy and grumpy, unhappy that his nap was disturbed. Emmett led my husband to a waiting limo and I followed close behind. Charlie was staying with us until his flight in a couple of days. I was happy he was going to be with us, but none-too-thrilled about having a house guest while both Edward and I were recuperating. Thankfully, Emmett and Tanya had gone grocery shopping and cleaned up the house for us since we hadn’t been home in forever. I was terrified of what was growing in our refrigerator.

Arriving back at our house in southern California, we unlocked the door and the overwhelming feeling being _home_ washed over me. I almost wanted to lay down on the floor and inhale the marble. “Bellaboo…keep moving. You’re blocking the door,” Emmett teased, gently pushing me into the house.

“Sorry,” I said, coughing. My coughing grew deeper and I stumbled to the couch. Edward followed me, gently rubbing my back. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled my inhaler. Taking a pull, I felt relief almost immediately. “I’ll be so happy when this coughing bullshit is over.”

“Why don’t you go upstairs, Bella?” suggested Charlie. “Relax.” He turned to my husband, his mustache twitching. “You, too, Edward. Today has been taxing for both of you.”

“You can say that again,” Edward chuckled humorlessly.

Emmett bent down, picking up our suitcase and carried it up to our bedroom. Edward carried up our carryon. I stayed on the couch, trying to catch my breath. Tanya, bless her heart, brought me a bottle of water and some of my cough suppressant. I took a hit of my medication first followed by downing the water. “Do you need help going up the stairs?” Tanya asked.

“I should be fine,” I said.

Edward came back down, offering me his good hand. Gently, he tugged me up and we made our way up to our bedroom. When I saw our bed, I ran, quite pathetically, to the California king-sized mattress. Flopping down, I buried my nose in the white duvet cover. “This bed never looked so good,” I sang, coughing quietly.

“You’re telling me,” Edward snickered, removing his sling. “Staying in that hospital bed and then that uncomfortable chair? Ugh!”

“Edward, I told you to sleep in the hotel,” I chided gently.

“And I couldn’t be away from you,” he argued. He carefully but awkwardly crawled onto the mattress, cradling his arm to his body. “My nightmares came with a vengeance when I wasn’t glued to your side, Bella.” He gave me a sheepish look before laying down on his side of the bed. “I needed to know that you were safe. I knew that Jacob and Royce were dead and that James was never going to hurt us again since he was paralyzed and in custody, but I had to see you. If I didn’t, I got nervous and those nerves translated into nightmares and panic attacks.” His hand reached for mine and he threaded our fingers together. “It will probably be awhile before I feel comfortable not being by your side twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Separation anxiety?”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” I murmured, curling up against his warm body. “All of this has made my night terrors reemerge from before and those feelings of dirtiness…” I shook off my thoughts. I was much better than I was from my first ordeal. I had moments of panic and fear, but I was able to talk myself down. It was when I was away from Edward that I struggled. So, I understood the separation anxiety.

“We’re one fucked up pair,” Edward snorted humorlessly.

“We are,” I groaned, coughing. The dry air of southern California was aggravating my chest. I missed the humidity of New York, but definitely not the cold. “But, I think that…that we’re going to be okay.”

“I don’t think. I know,” Edward said, rolling on his side and cupping my face. “It may be rough, but I’ll be with you. Every step of the way, love.”

“As I’ll be with you,” I smiled, kissing his soft mouth. “Now, I’m completely bushed. I would love to fall asleep and not wake up for _days_.” Edward nodded, tucking me under his chin. Within moments, we both were down for the count and we did sleep for days. Well, a day. We woke up late the following afternoon. Emmett and Tanya had taken care of my father. I felt like a bad hostess, but Charlie insisted that we needed our rest. He just wanted to make sure that I was alright. He was trying, truly trying to mend our relationship. I appreciated it and his concern, but it was weird in the same respect.

The following day, Edward and I met with our respective therapists. Our first night back in LA was spent in a stupor of exhaustion, but the second night, we both were plagued with hellish nightmares. I think I got four hours of sleep. Edward got even less since he had to contend with his nightmares and my coughing jags. I stayed with my original therapist, but Edward worked with someone that Kate recommended for cops with PTSD. Cops who had killed on the job and it affected their lives. Edward, in his sleep, cried for taking Royce’s life. It was out of necessity, but it changes you.

Hell, it changed me and I wasn’t the one who pulled the trigger.

I couldn’t even fathom what Edward was dealing with and how he felt.

Thankfully, our therapy sessions happened within our own home. Edward was in the living room while I met with my therapist in the basement, overlooking the pool. At first, we met almost every single day except Sundays. Every Thursday, we’d meet as a group to discuss and work past all of the issues in couple’s therapy.

Charlie decided to extend his trip a week through Thanksgiving. He would fly back to Seattle on Saturday after sharing his first true Thanksgiving since my mom passed with the Cullen’s. I was excited to celebrate the holiday quietly, with Esme and Carlisle. They insisted we all come over for some good eats and relaxation. A change in scenery would be a welcomed change.

As we got ready, I was slightly giddy to get out of the house. We’d been back for over a week and a half and I was going a bit stir crazy. We really needed to get out of the house. Perhaps, this was a blessing in disguise. Dressed in a comfortable, but fashionable wrap dress, I walked downstairs with my flats in hand. Edward was on the phone, a furrow between his brows. “Thank you,” he sighed. “We’ll figure something out, but we appreciate the heads up.” He hung up the phone, pinching his nose. “God damned vultures.”

“The paps?” I asked, sitting at the counter of the kitchen, crossing my legs.

“Ever since it was leaked that we were back in LA, they’ve been hovering outside of the subdivision, hoping to get a sneak peak of the convalescing ‘Golden Couple of Hollywood,’” Edward sneered. I bit back tears, hearing his bitterness in his voice. I slid off the counter. Edward’s normally calm temperament had been replaced with a quick temper and a lot of anger. The therapist said that it was a side effect of his PTSD. I got it. I understood it. I _lived_ it. My own temper short. Edward never focused that anger toward me, but hearing how he snarled “Golden Couple,” made me cringe and worry that he believed that he made a mistake in marrying me.

Charlie came up, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. “Can we use a limo?” he asked, rubbing my back.

“Not on short notice,” I muttered, trying to keep my voice even. “It looks like we’re not going to your aunt and uncle’s place after all.” I turned on my heel, nearly sprinting up the stairs. I didn’t stop until I got into the bathroom, locking the door. Sliding onto the marble flooring, I sobbed quietly. I used to live for the public eye. Now? I hated it. Feared it, even.  I loved to do my job. I was a great actress, but the accompanying celebrity made me anxious. I faintly heard arguing downstairs, but decided to ignore it. I just stripped off my clothes and into something comfortable. Yoga pants had become my best friend. Crawling into bed, I snagged Edward’s pillow and wrapped myself around it.

I heard the back door slam. I grimaced, hugging Edward’s pillow tighter. With a whimper, I closed my eyes and wished for when my life was not filled with turmoil. A few moments later, the bedroom door opened. I kept my eyes closed, praying that the tears had dried. The awkward movement on the bed indicated it was Edward who came into our room. He was somewhat clumsy without the use of his one arm. “ _Dolcezza_ ,” he whispered.

“Leave me alone, Edward,” I said, rolling away from him.

“Shit,” he growled, getting up and moving to the other side. “Bella, listen to me. Please? I’m sorry about my temper. I’m working on it.” He managed to wedge next to me. His hand caressed my cheek and I pulled away. “Don’t pull away. Please?”

I opened my eyes, staring into his. Underneath his golden orbs were dark circles that marred his pale skin. He looked exhausted, sick and just worn out. I didn’t feel much better. “I get that you’re working through stuff, Edward. We’re fighting to get our lives back after a nightmarish situation. I’m…I’m just afraid that you…” I gulped anxiously. “…that you will feel that I’m not worth it. That _this_ isn’t worth it.”

“Never,” he said ardently. “I just want to live our lives and those parasites hovering outside of our subdivision are not making it easy. Not to mention, your father hates my guts.”

“He probably thinks that you’re giving up on me,” I muttered. “Everyone else has.”

“No, Bella. I will never give up on you. I certainly won’t give up on us, either,” he explained. “I just saw a story online, on one of those trashy gossip blogs, calling us the Hollywood Golden Couple. It didn’t make sense, really. This whole thing doesn’t make sense with the speculation why we fell off the face of the planet after SNL. Then, in the next paragraph, it described us as the next Brad and Angelina. If we were so ‘golden,’ why in the hell did this happen to us?” He pinched his nose, his hand visibly shaking. “I’m sorry. So sorry, _dolcezza_. I want all of this to go away. I know it won’t. Not any time soon.”

“I think that we both need to make a statement regarding what happened,” I sighed. “We’ve been holed up in our bubble and ignored the press. If we appeal to their humanity, perhaps they will give us the time we need to heal, both emotionally and physically.”

He snorted humorlessly before sitting up and staring into my eyes. “What do we do now?” he asked, sounding unbelievably lost.

“We can stay here,” I shrugged, sitting up and folding my legs to my chest. Though, saying that, it made me feel stifled. The idea of leaving the house, going to Carlisle and Esme’s, it sounded like a much needed reprieve.

Edward must have heard my desperation in my suggestion. “No, we’re going,” Edward said, taking out his cell phone. He tapped out a clumsy text.

“Who did you…?”

“Emmett and Tanya. We need to get out. I love you and I love our house, but I need to get the fuck out of dodge for at least a few hours,” Edward said.

“What about my dad?” I asked.

“He’s just outside, pacing the pool deck,” Edward answered. “He is mad at me for being a dick to you and pissed at the paparazzi hovering outside our subdivision. He’s ready to pack you up and move you back to Spoons.”

“Forks, Edward,” I corrected. “And you weren’t really being a dick.”

“Yes, I was. This short temper I’ve got, it’s _pissing me_ off,” Edward sighed, looking up at me with wary eyes. “Every day I talk to my therapist and it just doesn’t get any better.” He clenched his hands into fists. “I’m angry that I couldn’t do more to save us…I’m ashamed that I shot a man…I’m afraid that you’re scared of me. That’s what I talk about with him.” Raising his hands, I could see they were shaking.

“Edward, don’t blame yourself,” I murmured. “You did all you could. It was you who got us out of there with the help of Victoria. You saved both of our lives. If you hadn’t shot Royce, we both would have been dead.” Crawling over to him and straddling his waist, I took his face into my hands. “I’m not scared of you. I hate what this is doing to you, but I’m not afraid. You would never hurt me.”

He eyed me dubiously. “I saw that flash of pain when I…when I was talking about the paparazzi.”

“I just miss you,” I shrugged, my fingers threading into his unruly mop of bronze hair. “I miss us.”

“I miss us, too,” Edward sighed, wrapping his good arm around my waist and pulling me closer. I leaned forward, pressing my forehead to his. He tightened his hold on me.

“EDWARD! BELLABOO! YOU’RE SUPERHERO IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!” yelled Emmett.

“We’ll be down in a minute,” Edward shouted back. “Come on, _dolcezza_. Let’s get out of here. A change in scenery may be exactly what the doctor ordered.” I nodded, scrambling up off his lap. I changed back into my original outfit. Edward waited for me and we walked down to main floor together. Charlie was talking to Emmett and Tanya, who was wearing a long brown wig.

“What is that?” I asked, walking over to Tanya.

“Your disguise,” she smirked. “Charlie is coming with us. We’re the decoy. You and Edward are going after us, once the paps are gone.”

“Thank goodness that Tanya has the same car as Edward,” Emmett said, thrusting on a pair of sunglasses. “It’s the perfect plan. Trust me.”

“Be careful,” Edward urged.

“Psssh, I took a course on defensive driving for one of my new roles. I am an _awesome_ driver,” Emmett boasted, puffing out his chest.

“You keep telling yourself that, Tony Stewart,” Tanya deadpanned, slipping on her own sunglasses. “Besides, if you’re Edward, you get to wear this and _I drive_.” She tossed him a sling and sauntered out of the front door. Emmett pouted, strapping his arm to his chest. Charlie shot Edward a withering glare before giving me a hug.

“What’s that for?” I asked, giving my dad a stern look.

“He made you cry,” Charlie retorted, shrugging.

“This whole thing is making me cry. I want normal,” I answered. “Well, as normal as I can be. As we can be.” I looked up at my dad. “We have a long road to recovery. It isn’t going to be smooth all of the time.”

“I know,” Charlie sighed. He hugged me once more, the embrace feeling awkward. He released me, following Emmett and Tanya out of the house. Edward and I watched them pull out of the driveway. Ten minutes later, Edward’s cell phone beeped and we were given the go-ahead to leave. Picking up Edward’s keys for his Volvo, we backed out of the driveway and slipped past the front gate. There were only a few paparazzi, but they were on foot, trying to catch up to us.

“You realize that this won’t work again,” I said, getting on the highway.

“Be that is it may, we got out today,” Edward smirked. He picked up his phone, making a phone call. “Angela? Sorry to bother you on Thanksgiving, but…oh…when? Okay. Set up the press conference for Saturday along with a coordinating press release. You’re awesome! Thank you.”

“What did Angela say?”

“She already has a press release prepared and we’re going to have a press conference on Saturday,” Edward explained. “It won’t be live. We’ll be taped and it will be sent to the important media outlets.”

“So, Perez Hilton is not on that list?” I quipped.

“Ah, no,” he chuckled, adjusting his sling. “More like _Entertainment Tonight, Access Hollywood_ and the arts and entertainment sections of MSNBC, FOXNews, and CNN. According to Angela, they are hounding us because they don’t know what happened. All the world knows is that we were taken from our taping of SNL. That’s it.”

“And now, our plan of attack is to inform the world?” I asked.

“Essentially. Obviously, there’s going to be a trial for James. We have to testify against him,” Edward said.

“I hope they give him the death penalty,” I spat. Edward grunted in agreement, but we both knew that wouldn’t happen.  Would it?

Arriving at Carlisle and Esme’s, we were lucky that the paps were sufficiently side-tracked. I was swept into the kitchen with Alice, Esme, and Tanya while Edward went into the family room to watch football games with the guys. It seemed oddly normal to cook turkey and prepare a Thanksgiving dinner while everything was going on. Our abduction and subsequent rescue had been ignored. Our main focus was to have a family meal, celebrating everything we had to be thankful for. I was working on making the potatoes when Esme came over to me, carrying a mug. “I figured you’d need some tea. You’ve been coughing a lot.”

“Thank you, Esme,” I said gratefully, sipping the spicy orange tea. “Delicious.”

“How are you doing, sweetheart?” Esme asked, sitting next to me.

“I’m almost better. The only thing lingering is the cough and raspy voice,” I answered. “In regards to what happened to me and Edward? It’s slow-going. We have a lot of healing to do. The paparazzi are not helping, either.”

“I overheard Edward saying that you’re giving a statement?” she murmured.

“Yeah. Saturday. Angela is setting it up,” I replied. “The press doesn’t know what happened and that’s what’s causing the never ending stream of photographers and stories.”

“I’m shocked that the story wasn’t leaked,” Esme mumbled. “There were a few nurses who were willing to sell you and Edward out, but the police got to them prior to the truth being revealed. Colin is quite scary. The fear of being thrown in jail shut them up, not to mention losing their nursing licenses for breaking HIPAA.”

“I haven’t even looked at the websites or anything. What are they saying?”

“That you and Edward are taking a much-needed vacation after a long stint of PR for the movie. Most of the articles are not bad, but there are a few saying that you and he are just ‘married’ to brew up more publicity for _Midnight Dawn._ ”

“Did anyone mention Jacob or James?” I questioned.

“A few, but nothing in connection with you and Edward,” Esme said, taking my hand. “What you and my nephew went through was nothing short of a nightmare, but you both survived.”

I nodded, giving Esme a tight smile. “We did. I just wish…”

“That you didn’t have to? That you hadn’t survived the nightmare?” she asked gently. Biting my lip, I nodded fervently. “So do we, but those awful people got what they deserved. I’m grateful that you and my nephew are alive and okay. I’m not upset that Royce and Jacob are gone. I’m definitely not upset that James is paralyzed. Karma is a bitch.” Esme smirked, kissing my cheek. I laughed, which turned into a cough.

We talked until the kitchen kicked it into high gear before serving the meal. Within an hour, the turkey was carved and the beef tenderloin was layered onto a platter. We all carried the sides, placing them onto the massive dining room table. Settling into our seats, Carlisle led us in a quiet prayer, thanking God for everyone and for our family. Edward found my hand, threading our fingers together. His eyes were glassy and he looked thoughtful, staring into my eyes. I leaned toward him. He moved at the same time and we gently kissed. It was the first time since our ordeal that we had truly had sort of physical intimacy. I was too sick and he was paranoid to cause a relapse.

Pressing his forehead to mine, Edward sighed. “I love you, _dolcezza_.”

“I love you, too,” I murmured back, nuzzling his jaw.

Dinner was a rambunctious affair. Emmett ate enough to feed a small country. Tanya was thoroughly repulsed by his garbage disposal impression, but most of us were used to it. Emmett had an appetite that rivaled no other. After dinner, the guys did the dishes. Well, everyone except Edward. He was still clumsy from not being able to use his arm. Hopefully, next week, the physical therapist will give him the go ahead to begin rehabbing his shoulder.

Once the dishes were put away, we sat in the living room and relaxed. I was snoozing since I was exhausted from all of the work that I had did for dinner. Edward gently held me on his lap. His cheek was pressed to my head and he gently swayed us. We stayed at the house until eleven, leaving shortly after that. Charlie kissed me goodnight and grunted in Edward’s direction. I smacked my dad who rolled his eyes. He eventually shook Edward’s hand before going into the guest room.

Going up to our bedroom, Edward and I settle between the sheets. “It felt nice to kiss you,” he whispered into the darkness, cupping my cheek.

“It did,” I smiled, snuggling closer.

“You didn’t jump or push away,” he said wistfully.

“It’s because I love you,” I said, leaning up to kiss his mouth again. “You saved my life in more ways than one, Edward. I know that you’re struggling…”

“It’ll get better. Every day there are bad moments, but good moments, too. I had more good moments than bad, today,” he smiled crookedly. He press his lips to my forehead and slid them down my jaw. I whimpered, moving closer to him. “And when the time is right, we will have some magical moments.”

I giggled. “Really?”

“I need something to work toward,” he answered. “Now, all of the tryptophan is kicking my ass. I want nothing more than to fall asleep with my wife in my arms.” And we did.

Without any nightmares, thankfully.

xx STARLET xx

**EPOV**

“Come on, Edward. Quit being such a fucking pansy!” Emmett growled at me. I was slowly rebuilding the muscle I had lost from my gunshot wound. I snarled and finished my reps, tossing the barbells onto the ground with a grunt. “Good boy.”

“Fuck you,” I chuckled.

“Nah! I like girls,” he smirked. “I like girls a lot.” He waggled his brows, beckoning me closer. “I think, _think_ I may ask Tanya to marry me.”

“What’s holding you back?” I asked, slugging back some water.

“Rosalie. Our relationship and how much she changed after we got married,” Emmett sighed. “Granted, she was always a bitch. She just became _more_ of a bitch after we got married. And how she treated Bellaboo? Not cool, man. Not cool.”

“I highly doubt that Tanya will magically turn into a she-devil the moment you put a ring on her finger, Emmett,” I said, getting up from the bench. I was done with my workout and sore as could be. Compared to when I was first injured, it was like night and day, but I still struggled with raising my arms and my middle finger was numb due to some minor nerve damage from the bullet. “If you do propose, when do you plan on doing it?”

“New Year’s Eve,” Emmett said, twisting his watch. “I have a ring, but I don’t know…”

“Follow your heart,” I replied. “Only you can decide whether or not you’re ready. Not all women are like Rosalie.” He shrugged. “Look, I need your help. I want to surprise Bella for Christmas.”

“What do you mean?” Emmett asked.

“Do you remember how I was going to originally propose to her?” I asked.

“In the house on Christmas Eve,” Emmett replied. “Last year…but you both were in the hospital because of…”

“Right. I’m almost a hundred percent and my feelings of anger are finally evening out,” I explained.

“You shouldn’t really feel upset that you killed that fucker, Edward. I would have caused more damage,” Emmett said, his eyes narrowing.

“Emmett, I killed someone. Yes, it was in self-defense, but I took someone’s life. I will forever live with that guilt. Royce King was a horrible person, but he did not deserve to be shot in the head,” I sighed, picking up a towel and wiping my face down with it. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“If you hadn’t, both you and Bella would have been dead. Royce had no qualms in hurting you. Killing you,” Emmett muttered. “You have a conscious, Edward. I get that. But, it was your quick thinking that saved your life.”

“I know. It’s one of the many things I talk about with my shrink,” I sighed, running my hand through my cropped hair. I had Ginny give me a short haircut since my arm was still tender. Trying to style it was painful and Bella hated when I wore hats all of the time.

“Back to your surprise to my cousin,” Emmett said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

“I want to give her the proposal that I had dreamt of,” I said. “I want to make love to her next to the Christmas tree with my ring on her finger. I want to turn back time.”

“Dude. You can’t,” Emmett deadpanned. “Besides, you’re already married.”

“I know that, douche. It’s just that my proposal, while special, was not what I envisioned,” I sighed. “Will you help me?”

“You know I will,” Emmett smiled. “Are you going to buy Bella a new ring?”

“I was thinking of giving her my mother’s ring to wear on her right hand. Bella has struggled with the fear that I may realize that I’m not going to stay with her. That I’m giving up on our relationship. You know? She needs this recommitment, I think to understand that I’m not leaving her. Ever.”

“I will definitely help you out, Edward. What do you need?” he asked.

Smiling, I began to detail my plan. It was cutting it close. Christmas was only a week away. After our statement that was made to press, things kind of exploded. In a good way. We had exclusive interviews with _Entertainment Tonight, Access Hollywood_ and were featured in _People_ _Magazine_. Bella’s story and our ordeal had encouraged several other younger stars to step forward who had been sexually assaulted by Jacob and James. Jacob’s victims couldn’t really get restitution, but James’ victims were out for blood and a shit ton of money, Bella included. Not to mention, she had gained a new support system with these four women who had also fallen prey to Jacob and James’ nature.

With those women and Bella’s therapist, all of them began to finally heal. My girl, my wife, she had the true sparkle in her eye in nearly a year. The closest that I saw of that sparkle happened on our wedding day, but now, I saw almost daily. The emptiness in her eyes was all but gone. Her self-confidence was coming back and the spitfire that I had fallen in love with was making snarky comments and laughing once again.

Once the plan was in place for Christmas Eve, I drove to a local jeweler to get my mom’s ring cleaned and sized. Bella’s fingers so dainty. My mom’s hands were fairly large for a woman, but still feminine. There were some photographers when I ran around, finishing my errands for my surprise. I ignored them. I still hated them, but ignored them. I had one more stop to make before I had everything for my Christmas surprise. I picked up the last gift and drove to Emmett’s condo. He was storing it until Christmas.

Inside of the condo building, I shifted the package and grumbled when my fingers got pinched. Emmett opened the door as I got off the elevator. “I still can’t believe I’m doing this for you. You bought my cousin a purse dog,” he deadpanned.

“Shut up, douche,” I spat. “It’s not a _true_ purse dog. It’s a pomsky.”

“A what? It’s got a special name? Fucking pansy ass dog,” Emmett snickered.

“Don’t make me sic this dog on you,” I argued. “I can easily make you the enemy.”

“Whatever,” Emmett chuckled. “What the hell is a pomsky anyway?”

“A Pomeranian husky,” I replied, placing the kennel onto the floor and picking up the black, silver and grey pup with blue eyes from the cage. The dog had been trained and I had picked her up from the trainer. With our upcoming films, there would be a month where we couldn’t be together. This angel was going to be with Bella, hopefully as a placeholder for me. The puppy kissed my nose, cuddling into my arms. I melted a little bit. “You’re only keeping her for five days, Em. You know the drill.”

“Yeah, yeah. Drop her off while you and Bella are being all lovey-dovey on the beach,” Emmett replied, waving his hand dismissively. “What’s the dog’s name?”

“Starlet,” I replied. The dog yipped, her tail wagging and thumping against my side. “Yes, that’s your name, pooch. You’re such a good girl.”

“You did that baby talk thing, Edward. Fork it over,” Emmett said, holding out his hand.

“What are you talking about?”

“Your man card. It’s been revoked,” he said, arching a brow.

“Dude, I got fucking shot. If anything, I get to keep my man card for eternity,” I argued. “That shit hurts. And you will probably be doing the same. Starlet is quite adorable.”

“She better not shit in my house,” Emmett grumbled, reaching for the dog. Starlet whimpered, her tail wagging excitedly. She covered Emmett’s face with doggy kisses. “Okay, you’re cute.”

“I’ll text you when the coast is clear, Em. Don’t. Be. Late,” I said. He nodded, enraptured with Bella’s present. I made sure that the food was in Emmett’s kitchen and that Starlet had water before ducking out of the condo. Rest assured, I heard Emmett do the baby talk thing.

The next couple of days were spent in decorating our house. Our schedule hadn’t really lent itself to making our home into a Christmas wonderland and Bella and I argued about whether or not to get a real tree. Lack of time made our decision for us. We ended up getting a fake, nine-foot spruce. Jasper and Carlisle helped with the lights while Bella went shopping for decorations and last minute Christmas presents with Alice and Esme. My uncle was a little upset that Bella and I weren’t going to be at their place for Christmas, but when I told them what I had planned, I was forgiven. Yes, I was going to miss getting my annual ugly pajama set, but it was for a good cause.

Going back in time is a big deal.

You know?

The day before Christmas Eve, I made arrangements to have our meal catered in. I didn’t want Bella to feel like she had to cook. It was simple meal. The catering company had everything in pre-marked packages with directions. All I had to do was stick everything in the oven. They were not happy with the turnaround time, but the hefty Christmas bonus I promised them made them sing a different tune. On Christmas Eve morning, I was wrapping up the last of my clues and placing them under the tree.

“You’re up awfully early,” Bella said, tossing her shorter hair into a sloppy ponytail. She had gotten it cut just above the shoulders after our interview with _People_. The shorter locks would be better for the movie since she was going to wear a wig. She refused to color her hair auburn. Aro had already arranged for a wig, so it made Bella’s decision to chop her hair easier. “Are you playing Santa?”

“I’m not fat, nor do I have a huge white beard,” I snickered, placing the final present under the tree. “I will wear the hat, if that floats your boat.”

“Nope. I like your hair,” she said, walking over to me and threading her fingers into my unruly locks. “I like it longer…”

“It’s growing,” I laughed, kissing her nose. She hummed, tilting her head back. Unable to deny her, I kissed her soft lips. “I love you, Mrs. Masen.”

“As I love you, Edward,” she said, smacking my ass. “Pancakes?”

“Like you need to ask,” I retorted, following her into the kitchen. After breakfast, Bella kicked me out so she could wrap her presents. I used that time to call Emmett to make sure he was still on tap to bring over Starlet. Emmett whined, said that he was attached to the little puppy, but I reminded him that the dog was for Bella. Not him. Grumbling, he hung up the phone after he promised to drop off Starlet when I texted him.

Bella and I dressed comfortably, watching Christmas movies in our theater room. We were curled up together, creating a new tradition. As we watched _White Christmas_ , she sighed happily. “I wanted to be like Vera-Ellen, wearing that pink dress in the dancing scene. She was so graceful and athletic. It almost looked like she was floating, flying through the air. Too bad, though, I can’t dance. Well, not like that, anyway. Twerking? Possibly.”

“You can dance,” I said, getting up from the couch. “Up!” I paused the recording and turned on Pandora. I found a station I liked, filled with big band jazz and danced with my wife.

“Edward, you are too much,” she giggled. She struggled with the movements.

“Just relax, _dolcezza_. Move with the music,” I said, swaying us gently. Once she did, things happened naturally. The best things really do happen while you’re dancing. My wife was laughing and smiling, the light radiating from deep within her. As the music paused, switching to another song, Bella looked up at me and kissed me with so much love, it made my heart jump. “I love you, my Bella.”

“I love you, too,” she breathed, placing her head on my shoulder. We danced for a few more songs before I slipped away to make dinner. Bella turned _White Christmas_ back on, snuggling to watch the rest of the movie. I preheat the oven, putting the lasagna inside. After I made the salad, I set the timer on my phone. I went back downstairs to curl up with my girl until my phone alerted to me that food was done.

“Do you want to go for a walk? Some of our neighbors have put up Christmas decorations all along the beach,” I smiled while we finished the dishes.

“That sounds great. I didn’t need that second piece of lasagna,” Bella giggled. “Let me grab my coat.” She darted away and I used that time to text Emmett.

_We’re on our way out. I’ll keep us out of the house for an hour or so. Put Starlet in the garage. Thanks, Em! ~ Edward_

_You’re sure I can’t keep her? ~ Em_

_Do I need to confiscate_ YOUR _man card? ~ Edward_

_I hate you ~ Em_

_No, you don’t. Just bring my dog… ~ Edward_

I pocketed my phone. Bella glided over to me, wearing her leather jacket and a red and white scarf. Hanging over her arm was my jacket. She handed it to me, giving me a shy smile. Putting it on, we walk out the back door and idly stroll up and down the beach, admiring the decorations that our affluent neighbors put up.

“We should do this next year. If we’re home,” Bella said. “Though, I think we’ll be filming _Waning Moon_ near Christmas.”

“We can decorate our hotel room or whatever rental property we’re staying in,” I suggested, wrapping my arm around her waist and settling my hand just above her ass. “At least we’ll be with our family.”

“Except Carlisle,” Bella frowned.

“He’ll fly out for Christmas. Even if he’s in his editing room, Esme would make someone drag him out to celebrate Christmas with us,” I chuckled. “We could even fly out Charlie.” Bella wrinkled her nose. “No?”

“We’ll see,” she shrugged. Since we got back from New York, Charlie kind of hovered and now, he’s trying to be an overprotective father, smothering my wife. He invited himself to our house for Christmas, but Bella said that we were celebrating, just the two of us. Charlie exploded, screaming that he wanted to spend the holidays with his only daughter. He called her selfish and made her cry. I hung up the phone and talked to Emmett, asking him to reason with Charlie. He couldn’t be reasoned with and he canceled his entire trip. Bella and her father haven’t spoken in nearly two weeks.

“You know, it’s not your fault,” I whispered.

“I know. My dad is just doing what he does best, being an asshole. It was too good to be true,” she sighed. “I got used to him being like this. Having him hover was honestly too much. What sent me over the edge was his insistence on staying with us. This is our first Christmas together as husband and wife…” She shook her head.

“Let’s just forget Charlie for now. Focus on what we have currently,” I said, enfolding my wife into my arms.

“Finally a chance at true happiness,” she whispered against my chest. I nodded, tightening my hold around her slender form. “A comfortable home, loving family and each other. That’s all that matters.”

My phone vibrated from my pocket. Emmett sent me a phot with Starlet in her crate. _The package has been delivered, after I took her for a walk and fed her a few treats. Merry Xmas! Send my love to Bellaboo ~ Em_

“Do you want to head back?” I asked, kissing Bella’s hair.

“Yeah. I saw some Christmas cookies in the pantry. Some hot chocolate, marshmallows and cookies sound absolutely divine,” she moaned.

“After presents, _dolcezza_ ,” I smirked, tugging on her hand and walking us back to our house. Bella giggled, hopping onto my back, kissing my neck as I carried her home. “There is one tradition that I’m keeping from my family. Put on your ugly pajamas from a couple of years ago. I didn’t buy us new ones. I’m certain Aunt Esme did even though we’re not there, but I’m not driving to their place. I’ll get the gifts ready to go.”

“I’ll get your pajamas, too,” she smiled, kissing my lips softly. “I’m not wearing them all by myself.”

“Got it,” I laughed.

She tossed her coat into the closet before going upstairs. I pulled out the presents, settling them on the table. Bella had like ten small presents, not including Starlet, whereas I had two larger ones. Bella’s gifts were hints for the dog. I had them numbered. She had to open them in order. Bella walked downstairs, wearing her pajamas and holding mine in her arms. She pushed me toward the bathroom while she set out to make hot chocolate and prepare a plate of cookies for us to share. Padding back to the living room, a plate of cookies was in the center of the table along with two mugs of hot chocolate, overflowing with marshmallows. I turned on some jazzy holiday music, plopping down on the floor.

We nibbled on our cookies, sipping our hot chocolate. I pulled my wife into my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist. “This is how I envisioned last Christmas to be, _dolcezza_ ,” I murmured. “Not in a hospital.”

“This is honestly perfection,” she breathed, snuggling in my arms. “You were really going to propose to me a year ago?”

“I had it all planned out,” I said, nuzzling her curled hair. Reaching into my pocket, I removed my mother’s ring. “I was going to make dinner for you. Lasagna.”

“How apropos,” she smirked.

“Then, we’d come in here and we’d dance,” I continued.

“And where’s my dance now?” she quipped, giving me a mock glare. I chuckled, standing up and taking her into my arms, swaying to the music. “Much better, Edward. What was supposed to be next?”

I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers. “I had a speech figured out, but I don’t remember exactly what I wanted to say,” I blushed. “But, I know I was going to be on one knee.” I slipped down gracefully, taking Bella’s right hand in mine. “Isabella Marie Masen, we’ve been through ups and downs this year. My greatest happiness was when you became my wife. Seeing you in that exquisite gown, agreeing to be with me forever? It was my dream come true.” Squeezing her fingers, I stared into her eyes. They were filled with tears. “I know that your fear is that I’m going to walk away. I’m never going to do that. I love you. I have loved you from the moment I met you, Bella. I can’t imagine not taking a step in my life without you by my side.” I flipped open the box and held out my mother’s ring. “I would marry you every day for the rest of our lives, Bella. You are my best friend. I love you more than words can express.” I slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her knuckle. “Stay with me. Forever. I need you with me for the rest of our lives, _dolcezza_.”

“Edward,” she sobbed, throwing herself into my arms, causing me to stumble onto the pillows on the floor. She smothered my face with kisses, mumbling incoherently. “I love you so much…that was what I needed to hear.” Her fingers threaded into my hair and she deepened our kisses. I moaned, my arms tightening around her waist, dragging her shirt up. “Edward,” she whimpered. “I need you.” She sat up, removing her shirt and revealing a red and white bra.

“Oh, God,” I sighed, looking at her creamy skin, wanting to touch every inch of it. She gently pulled me up, removing my own shirt. Her eyes deadened when she saw my scar on my shoulder. Her fingers grazed it. I couldn’t feel a thing, but I know she was reliving the moment when I got that scar. I covered her hand with mine, staring into her eyes. “I’m fine. Getting stronger every day. Physically and emotionally.” Leaning forward, I pressed several soft kisses to her shoulder, inhaling her sweet-smelling skin.

“I missed your touch,” she gasped, her hands moving down my arms. “Don’t stop. Please?”

“Never,” I breathed, running my tongue along her collarbone. She shuddered against me, her legs straddling my hips. Her warmth was pressed against my growing arousal. Brushing my fingers along her smooth skin, I reveled in its softness and how perfect she felt pressed against me. With a flick of my wrist, I unclasped her bra, tossing it next to me. My fingers gliding over her pale flesh until her breasts were palmed in my hands. Bella arched her back, pressing her breasts further into my hands. Rolling her nipples with my fingers, I was blessed with a low groan from my sexy wife and a swivel of her hips.

Rolling us gently, I pressed Bella into the pillows on the floor. I kissed her with all of the love that I had. Her legs hooked around my hips and she pulled me closer to her body. When my erection brushed against her heat, I growled. Through the barriers of our pajamas, I could feel how turned on she was. Moving my mouth down her neck, I eased down her body, kissing and nipping her soft skin. Wrapping my lips around her breast, I flicked her nipples. Bella’s fingers tangled into my hair. Her moans spurred me on. I continued my trek down her lithe body, untying the bow at her waist, holding her pants up. “More?” I asked.

“Yes,” she breathed, her fingers grazing over my cheek. “I want this. I want you.”

“I love you, _dolcezza_ ,” I murmured. She smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss my mouth. I eagerly accepted her kiss before removing her pajama bottoms, revealing a matching pair of red and white panties. I ran my nose along the waistband of her panties, inhaling her sweet, tantalizing scent. I kissed down to the damp spot between her legs, losing myself in her heady, earthy fragrance. My dick was pulsing with need, but I had to taste my wife. It had been far too long since I had caused her to unravel. Hooking my thumbs over her panties, I slid them down her legs and nearly came in my boxer briefs. She was drenched, leaking with her own arousal. It coated the tops of her thighs and my mouth watered at the sight.

_Better than fucking Christmas cookies._

Kissing her inner thighs, I tasted her essence as it coated her skin. It was better than I imagined. Moving closer to her glistening pussy, I wanted nothing more than to bury my face between her legs and feast on her for days. With my tongue, I dragged it along her sex, tasting every inch of her. Bella gasped, her body shuddering uncontrollably. A gush of her release coated my tongue and I grinned against her dripping center.

 _One_.

Spreading her lips, I flicked her clit with my tongue while I teased her entrance with my fingertips. Gazing up at her, I watched as I pressed two fingers inside of her tight pussy. “FUCK!” she spat, her legs quivering around me.

_Two._

Curling my fingers inside of her, I massaged her g-spot. My tongue moved in tight circles over clit, reveling in her spicy, heady flavor. Her arousal spilled from her, dripping down my arm and onto the pillows. Bella’s fingers were tangled so tightly in my hair, I thought she was going to pull it out. Based on her breathy sounds, she was close to her third and seemingly most powerful orgasm. Her hips were rocking in concert with my fingers. “Edward! Edward!” she chanted, her muscles clenching around me. “Hmmm…don’t stop!”

Her desperate whimpers encouraged me. I nibbled on her clit while I increased the speed of my hand. Bella’s grip on my hair was so tight, it was painful but I loved it. She fell back on the pillows, her body quaking all around me. I kept my mouth on her and my fingers moving inside of her until she collapsed, completely shattered. She was breathing heavily, her hand resting on her bare chest.

Bella looked down at me as I leaned my head against her inner thigh. “You look like the cat who got the cream,” she giggled.

“Because I did,” I growled, licking my lips. “Best cream ever.”

“Now, it’s my turn,” she smiled, dragging me up her body. Her fingers found my waistband, pushing my pajama bottoms over my hips.

“ _Dolcezza_ ,” I began, cupping her face with my hands. “I’m so…wound up. I want to be inside of you, love.”

“I want you inside of me,” she smiled, kissing my lips sweetly. “I’ll get my cream later.” She giggled, removing my boxer briefs. I kicked them off and I was as bare as she was. We locked eyes and I settled between her legs. My cock brushed against her core. She shuddered, reaching between us. Massaging my hardness, she guided me to her body. “I adore you, Mr. Masen.”

“There are no words, Mrs. Masen, to describe how much I love you,” I breathed, pushing inside of her. I stilled for a moment. The heat and the feeling of her all around me was too much. My body was in hyperdrive, needing to explode with its release. But, I wanted to get my wife off again. Slowly, I began moving. Bella sighed, her hands finding my hair. With each thrust, I moved deeper inside of her. Feeling her warmth, it was surreal and amazing. I felt like a virgin, all over again. I leaned down, captured Bella’s mouth with mine, moving faster and deeper. She moaned against my lips, hitching her legs further up my hips. Hooking one of her legs under my arm, I swiveled my hips, reaching as far as I could. My cock brushed against her g-spot, making her writhe and squirm beneath me. I could feel her squeeze me. Her fingers reached between us, rubbing her clit. Her fingertips occasionally rubbed my cock. I was lost in all of the sensations I was feeling with her. “Bella…fuck…I’m so close.”

“Harder,” she demanded, her eyes nearly black with desire. With a growl, I moved her leg to my shoulder and repeated the action with her other leg. She was impossibly tighter around me, dripping with her own arousal. In my belly, I could feel the tingling feeling of my own release. My cock was twitching, aching to explode within her. “Yes! Yes! Oh, GOD! YES!” Bella’s orgasm zipped through her, causing her to arch against me, pressing my cock further inside.

Her release triggered mine. Bella’s legs fell from my shoulders once I stopped moving. I collapsed next to her, my heart pounding in my chest. Bella curled to my side, her fingers tracing idly on my sweaty chest. I pressed my lips to her forehead, inhaling her sweet scent. “Wow,” I breathed.

“You can say that again,” she giggled, wriggling her fingers to look at her ring. “You didn’t have to do this, though. Buy me a new ring.”

“I didn’t buy it,” I said, cupping her face. “I was saving it for an anniversary, but after what we dealt with this year and the depth of my feelings for you, I felt like I had to give it to you now. We needed a do-over.”

“Where did you get the ring?” she asked, staring at it.

“It was my mother’s engagement ring. I wanted to give it to you for our ten year anniversary or something, but it seemed fitting to do it now. Do you like it?” I asked, looking down at the sparkling diamond on her right hand. It looked like it was made for her hand. It was different from when I saw it on my mother’s finger, but seemingly more perfect.

“I love it,” she breathed. “I’ll treasure it. Always.” She kissed me sweetly before sitting up and handing me my gifts. Arching a brow at the remaining pile on the table, she gave me a look. “You better not have spoiled me.”

“You deserve to be spoiled, _dolcezza_ ,” I snickered. She rolled her eyes, putting her pajamas back on since she was shivering. I did the same, holding her in my arms as I began opening my presents. The first one was a picture. Of an office chair. I looked at her dubiously.

“They are doing renovations at Wrigley Field. I bought a chair and I’m having it made into an office chair for you,” Bella explained. “It isn’t going to be delivered until early January. I wanted to make sure that you saw what you were getting.”

“That’s awesome,” I breathed. “Open up a few of yours. They’re numbered.”

“Edward, I love you, but that’s really anal,” she giggled.

“They’re hints, Bella,” I snorted, resting my chin on her shoulder. The first few presents were chew toys for Starlet. Bella held up a knotted yarn thing. I just chuckled, encouraging her to continue opening up her presents. The next one was a set of food bowls.

“Edward, if you think I’m acting like a dog for some kinky sex game, you’re nuts,” Bella giggled.

“What? No!” I argued. “I’m not going to lie and say that I don’t like doggie style, but I would never…”

“I’m kidding,” she teased, kissing my cheek. “I’ll open the rest after you open yours. Last one and I hope you like it.”

Ripping the paper off the shoebox sized present, I reached inside, finding a model of an Aston Martin Vanquish. “Is this a clue?”

“Yep. You’re getting the real thing tomorrow. It’s at your Aunt and Uncle’s place. With a huge bow,” Bella said.

“You got me a car,” I deadpanned. _I fucking got her a dog and she bought me a $250,000 car. I’m such a loser._ “Bella, this is amazing…I don’t know what to say.”

“You can say that I’ll be your first passenger,” she beamed, pressing a button the model, causing the lights to turn on and the horn to blare.

“That’s a given, _dolcezza_ ,” I smirked. “Hell, I may even let you drive it.” My smile faded as I put the model back onto the table.

“What’s wrong, Edward?” she asked.

“Nothing,” I shrugged. Bella cupped my chin, looking into my eyes. “Why don’t you open up the rest of your presents?”

She did, getting more excited with each gift. The last one was a purple dog collar and a name plate for her Pomsky. “Starlet,” she read, running her fingers over the purple rhinestones in the name plate. “You got me a dog?”

“Yeah,” I blushed. “While you’re filming that biopic on Mary Queen of Scots, I’m going to be doing preliminary fittings for the last month. Starlet can keep you company while I’m back in the states.”

“Starlet…that’s such an adorable name,” Bella breathed.

“She’s an adorable dog,” I said, moving her off my lap. I kissed her head before going out to the garage. Starlet jumped up, her tail wagging when she saw me. I scooped her out of the kennel and carried her into the house. Sitting back down on the pillows, Bella’s eyes widened almost comically at the little black and white fluff I had in my arms. “Starlet, meet your momma.”

The dog bounced out of my arms and into Bella’s lap, curling up on her legs. Her tail was wagging excitedly, staring at her new owner. “Oh my…Edward, she’s…” she picked her up, nuzzling her fur. Starlet yipped happily, kissing my wife’s face. She giggled, smiling brightly. “I love her. This is the best gift ever!”

“Really?” I asked. _You got me a car…_

“Edward, I’ve wanted a dog for forever. With all of the travel I did for the movies, it was difficult, but…with our decision to cut back on my career, this is perfect,” she smiled, petting Starlet. “Will she grow more?”

“Nope. She’s roughly six months and full grown. I had her vaccinated, spayed and trained. She’s good to go,” I smiled, wrapping my arms around my girls.

We spent the rest of the evening playing with Starlet and just cooing at how cute she was. She loved Bella but was infatuated with me. She was my shadow, following me everywhere. I think it was because she stayed with Emmett for five days. She grew accustomed to him and thought that I was him. The only snag was trying to get Starlet back into her crate to go to bed. She cried inside, scratching at the metal bars. After calling Emmett, he explained that she slept in the bed with him when Tanya wasn’t over.

We set up the purple dog bed on the floor and Starlet sniffed it. With a pitiful whine, she did eventually jump into it and promptly fell asleep. Quietly, in our bed, we made love and reaffirmed our commitment to each other before collapsing in exhaustion.

xx STARLET xx

**BPOV**

I woke early the next morning, picking up a sleepy Starlet from her bed. She yawned, flopping against my shoulder. I giggled, putting on a coat and taking her for a quick walk to let her go to the bathroom. I fed her a few treats before I began making egg nog French toast. She gnawed on her bone as I made breakfast. Edward eventually clambered down the stairs, wearing his loose fitting pajama pants. I could tell that he was not wearing anything underneath and it made me yearn for him.

After eating breakfast together, we took a shower and had some naked fun time in said shower before Emmett and Tanya was supposed to pick us up. Edward’s new car was in the driveway of his aunt and uncle’s place. We were driving the Aston Martin home. Loading up our presents for our family into Emmett’s Hummer, we drove Carlisle and Esme’s. Starlet was curled up on my lap.

Arriving at Carlisle and Esme’s, Edward first wanted to see his new wheels. I tossed him the keys and he skipped to the charcoal gray Aston Martin Vanquish. He moaned, hugging the hood of the car. I laughed heartily, taking pictures with my phone as he made love to his new vehicle. Starlet was bouncing on his legs, feeding off his excitement. Emmett picked up my dog, passing her to me and pushed me and Edward together. “Smile pretty for the camera,” he sang, taking a few photos.

Inside, we opened presents and ate a late lunch. Jasper and Alice had finally decided to get engaged. Edward told me that Jasper was thinking about it a few months ago and even spoke to Carlisle, but he had chickened out each time he went to propose. Last night, during dinner, Jasper just fell to his knees and begged Alice to marry him. She sobbed and said yes. Her ring was different but perfectly her. It was a champagne colored diamond that was massive and took over her entire knuckle. She was already planning her dream wedding, fit for a princess and I was the matron of honor with Tanya and Angela as bridesmaids.

I wandered upstairs, to the room I shared with Edward while I was recuperating. Starlet followed me, now acting like my shadow. All of those morsels I snuck her under the table paid off. She bounced around the bedroom, exploring our old room. So much had happened in here.

“What a difference a year makes, hmmm?” Edward asked, leaning casually against the door jamb.

“Yeah,” I smiled. “This year has been the toughest of my life, but with so many high points, too.”

“You can say that again,” he chuckled, sitting down on the bed next to me. He threaded our fingers together. “We can only go up from here.”

“Edward, I can honestly say that if you hadn’t been by my side since Jacob hired you, I probably would have been dead by now,” I said morosely.

“Bella…no…” he growled.

“I made a lot of bad decisions, baby,” I said, squeezing his fingers. “And with what happened this past year? I couldn’t have survived without you.” I kissed his soft lips. “I am grateful for having you in my life and I can’t wait to take the next step with you, Edward.”

“Me neither,” he said, cupping my cheek.

“I love you,” we both whispered together. We kissed, but broke apart when Starlet barked at our feet, scratching at Edward’s pant leg. Edward scooped her up and she kissed both of our faces, earning laughter from both of us. Our lives had been a roller coaster up until this point, but as long as we had each other, we were going to be okay.

And that’s all that mattered.

 **A/N: And that’s the last _real_ chapter. We have an epilogue coming up and that will be posted in roughly two weeks. PROMISE! Pictures from this chapter will be posted on blog and tumblr (links for both of those are on my profile). You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. I’d appreciate some lovin…you know what to do! Thanks for reading! ** 

 


	28. That's a Wrap: Epilogue

**Summary/Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. (HA! I wish…). Stephenie Meyer created the world of** _**Twilight.** _ **I just like to visit and make them do pervy things, like have sex and swear. Normally, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'd like some more loving with this story…I'm not feeling it. Wah…Please?**

**This is the final chapter for _Dolcezza_ and Bodyguardward. Wrapping up some loose ends and see how their lives fared after the end of the _Midnight Dawn_ _Saga_. I want to thank everyone for following this story and for staying with me over the course of nearly three years of me writing this. I went through plot changes, website changes, and everything in between. **

**Any pictures from this chapter will be found on my blog and tumblr. Links for all of those are on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation, plus I’m on twitter, too: tufano79. Thank you again for reading and following. I hope you enjoy the epilogue for _Starlet_. **

**Without further ado…**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: That’s a Wrap**

**_Epilogue_ **

**BPOV**

“Jesus, Bells, you look like death warmed over,” quipped Ginny.

“Shut up, bitch,” I grumbled, glaring at her. I was trying to keep my meager breakfast down. Whoever said that being pregnant was a cakewalk was obviously lying. I was halfway through my fifth month and I was still puking up my guts. “I just can’t get over this stomach flu.”

No one knew the truth. We were going to announce it at the premier of _Umbra_ , the final film in the _Midnight Dawn Saga_. I had hidden relatively small baby bump with loose shirts and I didn’t look pregnant. In fact, I looked very sick due to my fetus’s need to make me throw up every hour. I had lost weight in my first trimester and my OB/GYN, Dr. Banner, was concerned that I had to be admitted if I didn’t start gaining weight during my second trimester. Thankfully, the medication she prescribed me helped and I managed to put on fifteen pounds, but I still threw up certain foods and perfumes did me in.

Ginny was drenched in her usual fragrance, Amazing Grace, but it made my stomach roll. “Do you want some ginger ale?” Ginny asked.

“That would be great and some saltine crackers,” I replied, slumping back in my seat. She darted out of the room.  

It had been six years since the first movie came out. _Midnight Dawn_ was an overnight success, catapulting my husband to super stardom. My hubby was sought after for numerous roles and he enjoyed making films as much as I did. Though, he was very particular about what he chose to do. He had a keen eye and his most recent film that he finished prior to filming _Umbra_ earned him a Golden Globe win and an Academy Award nomination. Yes, it kept him away from me for three months while he filmed in the outback in Australia, but his portrayal of a mentally challenged man was nothing short of riveting. It was tough to see Edward so stripped bare, but everything in his role was spot on and he earned those accolades. He had one more film with Aro to work on, _Idolatry_ , before Edward and I would drift into obscurity. Filming started immediately after the press junket for _Umbra_. It would be a fast production, filming in less than a month in Chicago with a week in Toronto.

I had just finished filming an indie film with Carlisle. It was an ensemble piece and I played the part of a Hollywood assistant, scarred by a fire. There was already Oscar talk about my part. The movie wasn’t due out until next spring at Cannes, but people were impressed with what I had to offer. It was my final film. Once my contractual obligations were done with _Hollywood Starlet_ , Edward and I would move out of LA and begin our quiet lives together. It’s what we both wanted. Our stardom allowed us to not have to work and we could finally just be Bella and Edward.

I couldn’t wait.

But, it was nearly a year away. There was a light at the end of the tunnel, though.

Our little nugget in my belly, it was proof that we were beginning to separate ourselves from the Hollywood insanity.

“Here, Bells,” Ginny said, handing me a glass of ginger ale and a package of saltine crackers. “Edward will be here with some medication in a few minutes. Apparently Emmett heard you regurgitating your breakfast and sent him a text.”

“Yeah, gross,” I snorted, nibbling on my crackers and taking a calming breath. “Ginny, try and make me look human? I don’t want the reporters to give me shit about me trying to truly embody my vampiric character in _Umbra_. Lots of blush.”

We were in the midst of the press junket for the final film. Today, we had nearly four hours of interviews with the press. I had taken my medication before I left for the hotel, but obviously, I needed another boost. I did not want to go back to the hospital, admitted for dehydration. It wouldn’t be the first time, but I didn’t have time for this. Not. Now. Tomorrow, we had our premier for _Umbra_ and I couldn’t very well be hooked to an IV.

Ginny helped with my makeup and curled my mahogany tresses. She had just cut it relatively short. My hair just brushed the tops of my shoulders as opposed to reaching mid-back as it had earlier this morning. I was over the long hair. I wanted it completely chopped off, but Edward, who loved playing with my tresses, convinced me to keep some length. This was our compromise. Besides, I loved it when Edward ran his fingers through my curls. It was a completely innocent touch that made me insatiable for him.

“You’re set, Bells. I’m going to check on Tanya and Alice,” Ginny smiled, hugging me before skipping out of the suite. I crawled into the bed. I had an hour before I had to be in the conference room with my husband. He had to check on our dog, Starlet and now, pick up my anti-nausea medication. I must have dozed off. Edward was brushing my hair away from my face.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty,” he chuckled, gliding his fingers down my cheek.

“Sorry. Ginny is probably going to be pissed that I ruined her creation,” I snickered, sitting up and stretching my body. My shirt lifted and Edward leaned down, kissing my tiny baby bump. He cooed, rubbing my belly. My heart fluttered at seeing him like that. When we had found out that I was pregnant, Edward was so excited.

_“I feel like I’m going to die,” I groaned from the bathroom floor. “I can’t keep anything down, Edward!”_

_“Bella, you’ve been like this for two weeks. Please, let me take you to the doctor,” Edward whispered, brushing back my damp hair. “This flu should have been gone by now.”_

_“I don’t want to puke in your car,” I muttered. Starlet whimpered, curling to my side. She knew her mommy was sick and she was protecting me from Edward. Not that he’d do anything to me, but she was my baby girl._

_“Bella, I don’t care about the car. I care about you. You are throwing up all of the time and you’re wasting away. I’m taking you to the doctor. I’ve already called and you have an appointment in an hour. Do you want me to help you shower?” he asked, helping me sit up. He brushed my sweat soaked hair away from my face. I was weak. I nodded. Besides, I wasn’t about to turn away a chance to see my husband naked. He was seriously a vision of perfection with strong arms, muscled abs and an ass that…hmmm…I wonder if he’d be interested in some shower naked fun time._

_He wouldn’t do anything. As much as I wanted him, he was worried and took care of me like I was newborn kitten. His hands, gentle and tender, washed my body and massaged shampoo in my hair. Hastily, he washed his own body while I dried off. I puked once more. I was sitting on the closed toilet, trying to keep the rest of my meager stomach contents inside. Edward lovingly blew dry my hair and dressed me in a pair of yoga pants and one of his sweatshirts._

_Starlet yipped as we left, hating when we left her alone, but it was necessary. Driving to our doctor, we went in the back entrance. The paps were always trying to get a scoop on celebrities about pregnancies, foot fungi or any other illnesses. The more salacious the scoop, the more they got paid. As far as I knew, I had the stomach flu that wouldn’t leave. Thankfully, my doctor was aware of my celebrity and I never had to wait in the waiting room. Usually, I was in and out within an hour. For whatever reason, I knew that this would not be as cut and dry._

_Settling into the exam room, I put on the hospital gown and waited for the doctor. The nurse had already weighed me, had me pee in a cup and took my temperature and blood pressure. I had lost almost ten pounds, my temperature was normal but my blood pressure was elevated. The nurse said it was probably due to my constant nausea. I grimaced, leaning against my husband while we waited for Dr. Banner. Ten minutes after the nurse left, Dr. Banner breezed in. She was an older, no-nonsense doctor who I trusted completely._

_“Your husband called me in a tizzy this morning, Isabella,” she chided. “You can’t keep anything down?”_

_“Not for over two weeks,” I answered glumly, rubbing my churning belly. “And it’s worse in the morning. Usually after I choke down some food, I can keep it down, but certain things cause me to bolt out of a room like a bat out of hell.”_

_“Anything else?” Dr. Banner asked. “No fever? No diarrhea?”_

_“Just the nausea and this insatiable hunger for my husband,” I snorted, giving Edward a sheepish look. “If you catch my drift.”_

_“Hmmm,” Dr. Banner smiled. “Let me check something. I’ll be right back.”_

_Weakly, I leaned against my husband. My nose wrinkled. His body wash was causing my stomach to turn. Just as I was about to hurl all over his lap, he put a garbage can under my nose and rubbed my back while I wretched. Dr. Banner came back in as I held the can feebly, sitting on the examination table. I couldn’t sit next to my husband until he showered again with new body wash. “Bella? When was your last period?” Dr. Banner asked, giving me a secretive little smile._

_“Um, I had a very light one three weeks ago,” I shrugged. I had gotten off my Depo shot after we finished filming_ Umbra _. I had wanted to start a family earlier, but after much discussion, we decided on waiting. “Why?” Dr. Banner handed me a white plastic tube. “What’s this?”_

_“A rapid pregnancy test,” she explained. She pointed to the two pink lines. “You’re pregnant.”_

_“What?” Edward breathed, his eyes wide._

_“It’s not the flu,” Dr. Banner beamed. “You’re experiencing morning sickness. Though, it’s quite aggressive. I want to run a full exam and then send you to Cedars-Sinai for an IV, to rehydrate you.”_

_“How far along?” Edward asked, moving closer to me and enfolding me in his arms. I was shocked at the news. His large hand cupped my belly and rubbed it soothingly._

_“That’s what the exam is for. Based on the levels of the pregnancy hormone in your urine, probably two months?” Dr. Banner surmised._

_“A baby?” I whispered, covering Edward’s hand with my own._

_“A baby,” Dr. Banner smiled. “Right now, I know you are feeling awful, but this is a wonderful thing, Bella.”_

_“It is,” I smiled, looking over at my husband. His golden orbs were brimming with tears._

_“I’ll leave you two to discuss while I get the equipment ready. I’ll be back to give you an ultrasound and then, we’re going to admit you to get you rehydrated and some weight on you,” Dr. Banner chided gently. She gave me a brief, but beaming smile before scuttling out of the exam room._

_I looked at my husband, rubbing my thumb on his hand that was still pressed to my flat stomach. “We’re going to have a baby. A baby!” I whispered._

_“I can’t believe it,” he replied, tears tracking down his pale cheeks. He grinned crookedly, kissing me softly before crouching down to my belly. He lifted the hospital gown, pressing a soft kiss to the pale skin. “Hey nugget…I’m your daddy.” He looked up at me and love radiating from his expression made my heart sputter. “I’m so happy right now. I love you and your mommy so much. I can’t wait to meet you, teach you everything. You will be the happiest baby in the world because you will have two parents who will love you. Unconditionally and for eternity.”_

_“Edward,” I sobbed, running my fingers through his hair._

_He stood up, cupping my face and stared into my eyes. “You’ve made all of my dreams come true, Isabella Masen,” he whispered. “I love you so much,_ dolcezza _. You and our nugget, you are my world and I will do everything for you. I promise.” He rubbed my belly once more, singing to my stomach before Dr. Banner came back in with the ultrasound machine._

“Bella, love, come back,” Edward murmured, bringing me back to present day. “You okay?”

“Just remembering when we found out about Nugget,” I smiled, kissing his lips.

“Best day of my life. Well, after our wedding day,” he snickered, helping me to my feet. “Let’s get some food into you and have you take your meds.” I nodded, following him to the living room area of the suite. A bland breakfast was set out and I picked at it. Managing to eat some toast and a few slices of Edward’s bacon, I took my medications. Reapplying my lip gloss, we went downstairs to the conference room for our day of interviews.

The day was exhausting. By the time we were done, I was ready to soak in the bathtub and sleep for the next week, after Edward and I made love until we collapsed. Being pregnant had made me a horny bitch. All I wanted was Edward’s cock. All. Of. The. Time. Despite my exhaustion, I always had time for my husband and he never said no. He loved my body. My breasts were slightly larger and my belly rounded. But, my pregnancy made me very susceptible to powerful orgasms. Edward made me come with his tongue on my nipples and it was a _messy_ , wet orgasm. He was so proud and each time, he wanted a repeat of that. Plus, the euphoric feeling of my release was addictive. I was more than willing to lose myself.

Before we left, Ginny gave me a smile and a reminder. “Don’t forget. I’ll be at your house by five to get you ready. Edward, my colleague, Timothy, will be handling you.”

“You can’t cut the hair, Ginny,” Edward reminded her. “I need it longer for this film.”

“I know,” she said, looking at Edward’s messy bronze mop. “I bet you want to shave it, right?”

“Bald. I want to go bald,” he retorted, running his hands through his too-long hair.

“Over my rotting corpse,” I argued. “My hair is not as short as I want it to be, Edward. You are not shaving your head.”

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled. “But it will be _short_.”

“Short I can handle. Bald, not so much,” I smirked.

When we got home, we showered and played with Starlet. However, I was so exhausted that I fell asleep on the floor. I vaguely remembered Edward lifting me and carrying me to the bedroom. I whimpered quietly as he removed my clothes. It wasn’t until he was curled around me, his hand on my stomach that I fully drifted into the Land of Nod.

The next day was spent in bed, making love and cuddling until Ginny called us, reminding us to shower and get ready for the premier. Dragging our bodies to the shower, we rinsed off the sweat and remnants of our lovemaking. When Ginny arrived with Timothy, we were eating an early dinner. I was breezed up to my bedroom while Edward was forced into the guest room.

“You look well sexed up, Isabella Masen,” Ginny giggled, curling my hair.

“That’s because I am,” I smirked. “After yesterday, Edward and I spent most of the morning fucking each other like bunny rabbits.”

“You two have always gone at it like bunny rabbits,” Ginny chuckled. “Well, most of the time.” Her smiled faded, remembering the year prior to our marriage and how difficult it was. That was the lowest part of my life, but it didn’t define me. I was stronger because of it. Edward and I were stronger because of it. Royce and Jacob were dead. James was sentenced to life without parole for his part in the kidnapping but he didn’t survive a year Attica. He was shanked to death because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

The last piece of our past, Rosalie, she lost herself in a sea of drugs, alcohol and sex. Once she was released from protective custody, she found a dealer and started doing some heavy duty drugs. Shortly after my birthday last year, Emmett received a phone call. He was on a break from a television show he was shooting, bonding with his newborn daughter, Irina and loving up on his wife, Tanya. Rosalie was found dead in a motel in Santa Monica. She had overdosed on heroine. She had no next of kin and Emmett was still listed as an emergency contact. Emmett was stunned at how much had changed in his ex-wife. Her once luscious blonde locks were lanky and dirty. Her body was covered in bruises and sores. She was easily fifty pounds underweight and from the looks of it, sold her body for her drugs. He had a quiet memorial, cremating Rosalie and spreading her ashes in the Pacific Ocean, on the beach where she had married Emmett almost ten years ago.

“All done,” Ginny smiled, putting down the curling iron. “Let’s finish your face and then you get dressed in your gown for tonight.”

I nodded, shaking off my ruminations of what had been. With a light, deft touch, Ginny applied my makeup. It was perfect, as usual. Getting up from my perch, I went to put on my deep plum, chiffon evening gown. I ducked into the bathroom, slipping on a pair of plum lacy boy shorts. Holding up my dress, I asked Ginny to zip me and she eagerly complied, gushing over the beauty of my gown. It easily camouflaged my baby bump. The fabric flowed all around me. The only way you could see the baby belly was when I cupped my hands below my stomach. Even then, it was subtle. I tried to keep my hands away from my stomach. I didn’t want the news to be leaked out early.

At the end of our time on the black carpet, Edward was going to kiss me and place his hand on my stomach, revealing its roundness. No one knew. The only person privy to our secret was our doctor, Dr. Banner. Not even our family knew. Our announcement kind of went against our strictly private nature, but Edward was proud of his impending fatherhood and I wanted the world to know that I was going to be a mother, not a Hollywood leading lady. Not anymore. My priorities were shifting to my family.

“Bella, you look gorgeous,” Edward breathed from the entrance of our bedroom.

“Why thank you, Mr. Masen,” I blushed, walking over to him and kissing his lips softly. “I love the dark tuxedo with the black dress shirt. Very chic.”

“You do dress me,” Edward laughed, his arms wrapping around my waist and settling on my ass. My stomach was pressed to his and I could feel the fluttering of our nugget with me. I knew my husband couldn’t feel it, but our baby knew when we were together and loved us being close. I pressed closer to him, looking up into his eyes. Ginny was in our bathroom, cleaning up. “Is Nugget squirming inside?”

“Having a party,” I breathed. “I can’t wait to share this with the world.”

“Me neither,” he whispered, pressing his hand to my belly. With a swift kiss, we broke apart. “I have something for you, _dolcezza_.” I furrowed my brow. He smirked, leading me to the bed and handing me a large velvet box. “It’s our last premiere for the _Midnight Dawn Saga_. Two more premieres to go and then we’re officially done. We can live our lives, being happy and just us.” Opening up the box, I saw a pair of diamond earrings and an elegant diamond necklace.

“Edward…they’re beautiful,” I whispered.

“I wanted something special for my wife for tonight,” he said, turning me around and putting on the necklace. I removed the diamond studs and slid in the dangling diamond earrings. “Oh, and don’t forget this.” He put on the diamond ‘sparkler’ bracelet from our time in Chicago. I was bedecked in all of my diamonds, from my wedding set, my recommitment ring and now, my new jewels from my generous, loving husband.

“Okay, kids,” Ginny sang, lugging her bag of tricks behind her. “The limo will be here in fifteen minutes. I’ve got to get dressed and do my own makeup for the last trip down the black carpet. See you at the premiere!” Timothy helped Ginny with her bag and they disappeared out the front door. Starlet was barking, nipping at Timothy’s heels.

Edward helped me into my shoes. Bending was now becoming an issue with my growing belly. I could do it when my shoes were flats or sneakers. My heels for the premiere had straps and there was _no way_ I could buckle them without passing out. Or puking. Throwing up in a Rodarte gown was not high on my list of things I wanted to do.

The black limo arrived and we got into the waiting vehicle. I was still leery about sitting the back of a limousine since our abduction. I never trusted the drivers. It was the one lingering, irrational fear. A friend of Carlisle’s was now our driver for any premiere or event that required a limo. Alistair was an older guy, but was trained in the martial arts and carried a gun. He was holding the door open, smiling as he watched Edward help me into the car. Settling into the backseat, Alistair drove us to the Kodak Theater. The roads were closed and the crowds were insane.

“Damn,” Alistair breathed. “I thought _Penumbra_ was crazy. This is unreal.”

“The sea of humanity is mind boggling,” Edward muttered, his eyes wide. “Oh my God…”

“What?” I asked.

“They have that picture of me jumping into Atlantic Ocean,” Edward groaned. “Ugh, that is awful. My pastiness on display for all to see.”

“But, damn, you are sexy,” I giggled, poking my husband. He gave me a wry look, his lips pressed together in a tight line. Alistair barked out a laugh as he parked the limo. “Showtime, baby. Soon, we’ll be able to tell the world about Nugget.”

Alistair opened the car door and helped out Edward. Gallantly, Edward offered me his hand. I followed him onto the black carpet. The air was chilly. It was the beginning of November and LA was in the midst of a cool spell. I shuddered, but plastered on my Hollywood smile. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, waving at the litany of flashbulbs. An hour and nearly twenty interviews later, we were in front of the Kodak Theater with the rest of the cast. Edward and I were standing in the middle of the group. “Are you ready?” Edward asked, his eyes sparkling.

“I’m ready to start the next phase of our lives,” I breathed.

“Then, kiss me,” he whispered, pressing his hand to my baby bump and brushing his lips with mine. The crowd went wild and our cast mates were beside themselves when they saw what Edward was doing.

_Surprise!_

xx STARLET xx

EPOV

“I shouldn’t be here, Aro. Bella is about ready to pop,” I grumbled.

“We’re working as fast as we can, Edward,” Aro said, rubbing my shoulders. “I was so upset when I discovered my hard drive was corrupted. Most of the footage we had from Toronto was lost.”

“But it’s snowing like a son of a bitch and my wife is very close to her due date with my son,” I growled. “If I miss the birth of my child because of a corrupted hard drive, I will make you pay for my child’s college education, Aro. I swear to God!”

“I will gladly pay it, but you will be back with Isabella before your son is born,” Aro promised. “Now, go to makeup. I want to try and get two scenes done today.” I huffed, stomping to my trailer. When I had thought that filming was done for _Idolatry_ , I had my hair cut very short. I felt like a damn hippie with the seventies porn hair and matching porn ‘stache for my character. The mustache came back easily but Aro had to have a wig made for me. I hated it. It made my head sweat and it itched.

My concern, though, was our timeline. Aro had called us back for two weeks’ worth of filming. An unexpected snow storm put a damper on what we needed to get done since it didn’t mesh with the scenes we filmed in Chicago. We had to wait nearly two days for the snow to stop falling and another two days for the production company to clear the streets of the white stuff. I was antsy to get back to LA. Bella was very pregnant and on bed rest. She had gone into preterm labor in late January. With medication, it was stopped, but she couldn’t do anything. She was confined to her bed. Dr. Banner wanted her in the hospital, but Bella didn’t want that. While I was there, I doted on her. Once I got the phone call about the reshoots, I hired a nurse.

I just hated being here and not there.

Aro knew my frustrations and he felt guilty. He vowed that if Bella went into labor while we were filming, he’d give me his private jet and have me flown back to LA. It wasn’t the same. I should be with my wife.

My makeup in place and my wig affixed to my head, I went out to the street. Aro explained the scene and we got it in two takes. I went into my trailer, while they fixed the set for a different scene. I changed into another costume and my makeup was touched up. My assistant, Timothy, who worked for Ginny and offered to come with me to Toronto for the reshoots, held my cell phone. No matter what, if it rang, he answered it and if it was Bella, I was gone. I looked at him and he shook his head. When Aro’s assistant director knocked on the door, I went out for the second scene for the day.

That scene was a bit more challenging and it took the rest of the afternoon to complete. Unfortunately, the scene wasn’t completed since they lost the light. We would start tomorrow morning to finish up that scene and get the five more done before Bella went into labor.

Back at the hotel, I showered and massaged my head before calling Bella on Skype. Her smiling face greeted me. “Hey, handsome. How’s Patricia?” she quipped.

“Why in the hell did you name my mustache Patricia?” I laughed.

“Because I’m bored and it’s got its own mind,” Bella smirked. “Kind of reminds me of Charlie’s mustache, only not black and a lot pricklier.” She wrinkled her nose at the mention of Charlie. Their relationship never truly healed. Charlie, while he loved his daughter, was too set in his ways to change anything. They saw each other about twice a year, but always on Bella’s terms. He was excited about his new grandson, but I knew he wasn’t going to be an active member in my child’s life. Papa Carlisle and Nano Aro would be our child’s grandfathers. Grammie Esme and Nana Sulpulcia would be his grandmothers. “How did the shoot go today? Get anything in?”

“One full scene and a majority of a second,” I answered, holding my laptop on my knees. “How’s Nugget?”

“Cramped,” she grimaced. Pushing the laptop back, she lifted her t-shirt. I saw a clear outline of a foot. “This has been pressed against my diaphragm all day.”

“Ugh,” I shuddered. “Did you have any contractions?”

“Nope, but I’m so over staying in this bed. I love you and I love our son, but I miss the real world,” she said, pulling her shirt down and laying on her side, the computer on the mattress. “Your sister, though, has been invaluable in setting up the baby’s room. Hold on.” She typed and smiled when she hit enter. “Check your email.”

“Kay,” I said, loading my email. Bella had sent me three pictures. “Wow! This looks great. Who put together the crib?”

“The guys from the store,” Bella said. “I love Emmett, but I do not trust him to put together a crib.”

“He did it for his daughter,” I snickered.

“But not for our son. I’m sorry. We make millions. We can hire someone to build our crib,” Bella chuckled.

“If I were home, would you still have hired someone?” I teased.

“Yes. Edward, baby, I love you, but your handyman skills are sorely lacking,” Bella said, caressing the computer screen. “You get diaper duty.”

“Thanks, _dolcezza_ ,” I deadpanned. “I’m so looking forward to that.”

“Hey, I get to nurse our kiddo. My tits are never going to be the same again,” she laughed. With a groan, she grabbed her belly. “Oooh, must not laugh. That one woke up Nugget.”

“Bella…” I whispered.

“I’m fine, Edward. I just need to pee. I’ll be right back, okay?” she said soothingly. I sighed, nodding. She awkwardly got up from our bed and waddled out of frame. A few moments later, she came back, climbing back into bed. “I love our son, but he’s wreaking havoc on my bladder. Every thirty seconds, it seems.”

“Are you sure that your water didn’t break?” I asked, my mind reeling.

“A hundred percent, Edward. I’m fine. Just stir crazy,” she said, arching a brow.

We spoke for another hour or so, discussing our tentative travel plans to Cannes in May for her premiere of _Hollywood Starlet_ with our Nugget. Bella started drifting off and I urged her to go to bed. I had an early call time. We said we loved each other, ending our Skype call. I tried to sleep, but I couldn’t since I was so paranoid that Bella was going to go into labor. The next morning, I was a damn zombie. Aro gave me a stern talking to, reminding that I had a job to do. I nodded, feeling like I was getting reprimanded by a parent. I was just so concerned about my wife. Aro did apologize later that day, explaining that the frustrations of the lost footage, uncooperative weather and delays in general got to him.

We worked well into the night, managing to finish most of the longer scenes. We had four more smaller scenes and then we’d be done. The next day, we were wrapping up our final set up. Timothy ran over to me, holding my phone. “Edward! It’s Emmett!!” he yelled.

“Is everything okay?” I asked, taking my cell phone from my assistant. I held the phone to my ear. “Emmett?”

“We’re on the way to the hospital. Bella was complaining of back pains and she thought that it was due to sleeping funny,” Emmett said, his voice nervous. “Tanya was the one who suggested that she might be in back labor. As Bella shifted, her water broke and we’re following the ambulance.”

“How far along is she, Em?” I asked, snapping at Aro.

“You might not make it,” he muttered. “Five centimeters dilated.”

“FUCK!” I screamed. Aro was on his phone, obviously making arrangements for my departure. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Tell my wife that I love her.” Ending my call, I glared at Aro.

“My pilot is setting up a flight plan. By the time you reach the private airstrip, you’ll be ready to go. I’m also working on getting you a helicopter once you land. Go!” Aro said, pushing me toward a nearby SUV. I closed the door as Aro was barking to Timothy to pack up my belongings in the hotel. I made sure I had my passport and we sped down the road to a nearby airfield. The plane was ready to go. I sent Emmett a text, explaining that I was on my way, but I had a four hour flight, plus however long it took me to get to Cedars-Sinai. I said every prayer that I would be there as my wife gave birth to my son.

Taking off, I was antsy during my flight. I couldn’t check my phone since we were in the air. My computer and everything else was in the hotel room that Timothy was checking me out of. The flight attendant offered me food and drink, but I didn’t want that. I wanted to be in Los Angeles with my wife. I wanted to be there for the birth of my son.

“Mr. Masen, we’re on our final approach,” said the flight attendant, a few hours later. I nodded, my cell phone in my hand so I could check on my wife and unborn, hopefully, child. I had to be there for the blessed event. I had to, damn it. The plane landed and once we arrived at the hangar, I turned on my phone. I had a handful of texts and three voicemails. Bella’s labor, according to the messages, was slow going. Despite her water breaking, she was not dilating. She was still at five centimeters.

There was still hope.

The helicopter that Aro had arranged for me was waiting. I clambered inside and within moments, we were airborne. Thirty minutes later, we landed on the roof of Cedars-Sinai. Emmett was waiting for me at the door. I ran towards him. “Well?”

“You’re not a dad. Yet,” he chuckled. “But, they are prepping Bella for a C-section.”

“Is everything okay?” I asked, my eyes widening.

“Everything’s fine, but since Bella’s so small and the baby is so big…” Emmett said. “The doctor is estimating that he’s roughly nine pounds and doesn’t think that Bella can push him out. She’s tiring out from her labor.”

I nodded and we headed down to the labor and delivery floor. Alice and Jasper were waiting in the lobby. “Where is she?” I asked, my heart frantically beating.

“I’ll take you to her,” Alice said, taking my hand. Walking through the floor once we were buzzed in, Alice led me to the private suite where Bella was moaning. My aunt was rubbing her pink face with a damp cloth and Tanya was holding her hand. “Bella, look who’s here.”

My wife turned to me, giving me a beaming grin. “Edward,” she rasped, her voice rough from being in pain. “You made it.” She reached for me. Threading our fingers, I kissed her sweaty forehead. Smacking my arm, she glared at me. “Cutting it close, Masen!”

“I’m so sorry,” I whispered, pressing my forehead to hers. “Aro used every resource to get me here as soon as possible.”

“I’m glad you are here,” she sighed, leaning back on the pillows as a contraction hit. “Damn, this epidural isn’t doing anything. I am still feeling everything.” I sat down on the stool that Tanya vacated. I breathed with my wife, trying to help her through the contraction. The monitor attached to her stomach was beeping, obnoxiously.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“The reason why I have to have a C-section,” Bella said. “The baby is in distress. If the heart rate goes below a certain level, Dr. Banner needs to remove our nugget. Ideally, they want me to be further along, but it appears that I may be going into surgery relatively soon. I couldn’t have waited much longer.” Her eyes were swirling with tears and uncertainty.

“Well, I’m here and I can’t wait to meet Nugget,” I smiled crookedly, placing my hand on her large belly.

Tanya and Esme left shortly after I arrived. Bella had four more contractions before Dr. Banner made the decision to take Bella up to the surgery suite. I was given a pair of scrubs and told to scour my hands. Following the instructions of the nurses, I was decked out like a doctor, wearing a scrub cap, a mask and a pair of light blue scrubs. I was placed next to Bella. She was strapped down onto the bed with a sheet dividing her body. She was awake, but had a spinal. She couldn’t feel from the ribs down.

“Edward, when the baby is born, I want you to stay with him,” Bella said, looking up at me. Her chocolate eyes beseeched me. “Make sure he’s perfect and beautiful.”

I nodded, pulling my mask down to kiss my wife. Dr. Banner began her procedure and I heard them behind the sheet. Twenty minutes into the C-section, I heard a light smack and then a crying infant. “Congratulations! It’s a boy!” Dr. Banner held up the baby and he was pink, screaming and beautiful. Bella was crying, clutching my hand. A few moments later, a nurse carried the squirming, screaming bundle. Bella urged me to go with him.

“Ten fingers and ten toes, Mr. Masen,” the nurse said, wiping him down. She prattled off something to the doctor about an Apgar test, giving him a nine.

“Take Mr. Masen and give the baby his first bath. We need to finish up with Bella and bring her to recovery,” said Dr. Banner.

“Can I see him?” Bella asked. Our son was swaddled and I carried him to my wife. She caressed his downy hair. “Hello, Anthony. Welcome to the world. Mommy loves you so much.”

“So does Daddy,” I cooed. I looked down at my wife, tears falling down my cheeks. She smiled, urging me out of the surgical suite. Anthony Xavier Masen was born on March 3rd, at 7:38 pm, weighing nine pounds and eight ounces.

And like that, we were parents.

xx STARLET xx

BPOV

“Who’s Momma’s little angel?” I asked as I nursed my son. He was suckling on my breast while my hair was being curled for the premiere of _Hollywood Starlet_ at the Cannes Film Festival. I had done the photo call earlier in the day and tonight was the premiere. Anthony was going to be watched by Alice and Jasper while I fulfilled my contractual requirements for the movie. I didn’t want to be in Cannes. It was a huge honor to have a film selected. I was also getting buzz from the press about my portrayal of my character. There was talk about me getting awarded the best actress award. My heart, though, wasn’t in it.

It felt empty. I was more content in being a mother. Anthony was my world and everything else didn’t hold its allure. Getting dressed up, wearing uncomfortable dresses and heels, that wasn’t me anymore. I wanted to be a mom. I wanted to be a wife. I wanted to be normal, away from the Hollywood scrutiny and the vultures, also known as the paparazzi.

The end was in sight, though. I was grateful for that. We were having our premiere in Cannes. The United States premiere was happening in mid-June and we were doing so in Los Angeles only. There was talk about possibly showing it at the Toronto International Film Festival, but that wasn’t until late September, early October. Edward would be premiering _Idolatry_ at that film festival _._ He was also getting a great deal of Oscar buzz for his part.Hopefully, by February of _next_ year, we’d be officially done. No more new films and moving into a quiet suburb, joining the PTA and coaching little league. Perhaps, having more children.

“Edward, love, can you take Anthony?” I asked as I unlatched him from my breast. “He needs to be burped and changed.”

“Sure, _dolcezza_ ,” Edward cooed, taking my milk-drunk son from my arms. He expertly burped him, placing him in the pack in play we brought with us to the south of France. I adjusted my robe and let Ginny finish with my hair and makeup.

“Are you nervous, Bells?” Ginny asked while she pinned up my hair.

“Not really,” I shrugged, holding up the bobby pins. “My priorities have shifted. All I want is to be with that sleeping bundle in the pack and play.” I stared forlornly at my sleeping son. I hated being away from him. He was growing like a weed. I didn’t want to miss a thing. Granted, what could he do while we were gone for four hours? It’s not like Anthony would find the cure to HIV or become the next president, but I just wanted to be with him and my husband.

“You are totally spacing out, Bella. What’s up?” Ginny asked, twisting my hair into a low, chic chignon.

“I’m fine. I just want this to be finished and then we can fly back to Los Angeles,” I smiled.

“We’re not leaving until the end of the festival, _dolcezza_. Carlisle is betting on you winning the best actress award,” Edward smirked, buttoning his tuxedo shirt. “I happen to agree. Bella, there has been nothing but rave reviews about you. I have no doubt that you’re going to get the Palm D’Or Best Actress award for _Hollywood Starlet_.”

I wrinkled my nose, shooting a look at my husband. He just chuckled, walking back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

“I agree,” Ginny said, finishing my hair. “You are an amazing actress. You deserve this recognition. Go out on top!” Biting her lip, she walked in front of me. “But, I don’t think you’re completely done. You’ll be back.”

“We’ll see,” I said, arching a brow. _Unlikely…_

An hour later, I was dressed in my emerald green gown. My makeup was simple, with a dramatic smoky eye. I wore only my wedding rings, recommitment ring, a pair of diamond earrings and the bracelet that Edward got me from Chicago. I felt glamorous, like one of the starlets from the 1950s. Alice and Jasper arrived, taking pictures of us before shooing us out of the hotel suite and to our awaiting limo with Carlisle and Esme. “It’s going to be weird not walking with you on the red carpet,” Edward said, kissing my wrist.

“It is going to be different,” I frowned. “I like my costar, but he’s not you. At least, I’ll have Carlisle with me.” I gave him a wink.

“Yep. I’m Aunt Esme’s date for the evening,” Edward chuckled. His aunt smiled, threading her arm with Edward’s. The limo stopped and an attendant knocked on the door. “We’re first, Aunt Esme.” The door opened and Edward gallantly offered his aunt his arm. They waved as the cameras clicked off. The limo pulled away and we went around the block before Carlisle and I would make our entrance on the red carpet.

“Bella, I want you to know that I’m very proud of you,” Carlisle smiled. “ _Hollywood Starlet_ , it turned out to be this amazing movie because of you. I wish I could convince you to not retire.”

“Carlisle, with every fiber of my being, I’m missing my son,” I said. “The time of me being a Hollywood starlet is over. I want to be a mom. I want to be Edward’s wife. This holds no appeal to me. All I want is to cuddle my baby boy and be with my husband.”

“I don’t blame you. When we had Alice, Esme and I took a year off, but we came back,” Carlisle explained. “You could do the same?”

“I don’t think so, Carlisle. Perhaps down the line? But, not any time soon. Angelina Jolie did it with her brood,” I snorted. “And she has a gaggle of kids.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Carlisle snickered. The limo stopped and the same attendant knocked on the window. Opening the door, Carlisle got out and helped me onto the red carpet. We smiled, waving and let the photographers take our pictures. We met up with the rest of our cast. We smiled and basked in the glory of being at the Cannes Film Festival.

With another wave, we went into the auditorium and settled into the seats. Edward was directly behind me. He leaned forward, kissing my neck. “I love you and I’m proud of you, _dolcezza._ ” I turned slightly and he pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. “Kick ass, Mrs. Masen.”

I giggled, settling back into my seat as the film was announced. The lights dimmed and the crowd applauded. The movie began and I didn’t even watch it. I just twisted my bracelet, avoiding looking up at the screen. When the movie was over, the applause was deafening. I looked up, shocked at how it was received. Edward’s clapping was the loudest and he was beaming excitedly behind me. Carlisle urged the rest of the cast onto the raised dais in front of the movie screen. Together, we bowed like a company from a play. We waved and relished in our applause.

After the premiere, we went to a party, celebrating the success of _Hollywood Starlet._ While there, we had several interviews and photo opportunities. I had fun but was counting the minutes until I was back in my hotel suite with Anthony. It didn’t take very long. Before we knew it, Edward and I were back in our suite. I checked on my sleeping son. He was on his back, suckling his thumb. Looking up at Alice, I smiled. “He didn’t do anything but eat, shit and sleep,” Jasper snorted.

“He did babble a little bit, but it didn’t make any sense,” Alice offered.

“That’s his singing,” Edward chuckled, removing his tie. “Was there music on?”

“Background music on the television,” Jasper answered, rubbing Anthony’s belly.

“Yep, he was singing,” I smiled. “I think we got a future Grammy winner.” Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck. There was a quiet knock at the door. Jasper kissed Anthony before opening it. There was a conversation that happened in French. Jasper fumbled along and he shakily said ‘merci’ before closing the door. In his hand was an envelope addressed to me.

“Don’t ask me what it is. I only got that it was for you, Bella,” Jasper snickered. “No habla French.”

I giggled, tearing into the envelope. Edward read over my shoulder. It was an invitation to the final festivities, where the awards for the film festival were distributed. _Hollywood Starlet_ was up for Best Picture and like Carlisle predicted, I was up for Best Actress. The ceremony was in two days. Alice was in a tizzy since I didn’t have another dress to wear. I had only brought the dress for the premiere. We made plans to go shopping tomorrow with Esme and Ginny in Nice.

The next day, we drove the half hour to Nice and managed to find me a gorgeous red dress. It was tailored while we had lunch. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were enjoying the beach while we were out. Carlisle and Esme volunteered to watch Anthony while Edward took me out on a date. I was hesitant, but Esme pulled me aside.

“I know that you want to be there for Anthony, but you also have to not lose yourself, either. Have some fun with your husband. If you catch my drift,” she giggled, waggling her brows. “How else are we supposed to get more grandchildren?”

“Oh, God!” I laughed.

“Have fun,” she sang.

And that night, we did have fun. In more ways than two. Edward and I made love. With Anthony’s birth, we still found time for each other, but it was usually rushed and not all that satisfying. I felt fat and ugly and I wouldn’t let Edward do much with me, except with his fingers or his cock. Edward told me that I was even more gorgeous than before because I had given birth to our child. Finally, I let him show me and my body exploded in euphoric pleasure. We were insatiable for each other and barely got any sleep because of it. Ginny would have her work cut out for her when she came to do my makeup for the ceremony.

It was worth it, though.

That night, Alice and Jasper were again watching Anthony. I was tired and nervous. We ate our dinner and waited for the awards to be announced. Edward leaned over, kissing just below my ear. “Whatever happens, I’m proud of you, Bella,” he said, giving me a crooked smile. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” I breathed, kissing him softly. We listened to the emcee. Edward just held my hand while I idly traced patterns on his knee. When the emcee announced the nominees for the best actress, I snuggled closer to Edward. Regardless of what happened, I wanted to feel his support. In French, the emcee announced the winner. I barely recognized my own name from the heavy accent. Edward hugged me tightly and he was the one who told me.

“You won, _dolcezza_!”

xx STARLET xx

EPOV

“Anthony! NO!” Bella screamed, running to grab our very mobile and curious son. He saw each box as another treasure to discover. It didn’t help that our home was covered with a ton of them. We were packing up our home in Los Angeles and moving to a large home outside of San Francisco. It was located in a gated community, protected from the paparazzi and had a school within in the community itself. Moving up to this new home was the final step to the end of our time in Hollywood. Bella and I had one more function to attend and that was tonight’s Academy Awards Ceremony.

Both of us were up for an Oscar. I was up for best supporting actor in _Idolatry_ and Bella was up for best actress in _Hollywood Starlet._ We both were front runners for each award since we both won the Golden Globe.

“Good Lord, boy. Trying to keep an eye on you is like herding cats,” she snickered, balancing him on her hip.

“Ma! Pres!” Anthony squealed, pointing to the boxes.

“No, not presents, Nugget,” she giggled. “You just got a lot of presents for your birthday. You don’t need anymore.” She turned to me. “I can’t wait until we’re in our house in San Francisco.”

“Four days, _dolcezza,_ ” I said, taping up a box with our music in it. “All we have is the Academy Awards Ceremony tonight and then the truck is coming to pick up our stuff.”

“If only we had some magical little elves to unpack this mess,” Bella said, nuzzling Anthony’s crazy brown hair. He was a perfect combination of Bella and me. He had brown hair and pale skin, like Bella. Like me, he had golden hazel eyes and crazy cowlicks. “I’m going to shower. Ginny should be here in an hour. I don’t want to hear her bitching about me not being clean. Can you feed Anthony?”

“Sure, Bella,” I answered, taking my son from her arms. She kissed both of us before darting upstairs to shower. I carried Anthony to the kitchen and prepared his meal of strained peaches, a handful of cheerios and some chopped fruit. Anthony made a mess of himself and subsequently of me. I was covered in orange mush from the peaches and I knew I had cheerios down my pants from his killer arm. He enjoyed throwing his food as opposed to eating it. “In your mouth, Nugget. Not down Daddy’s pants.”

“Dada!” he beamed, showing his handful of teeth. He held his hands up, wanting to be snuggled. I scooped him out of his seat and carried him to the bathroom to give him a bath. Stripping him out of his outfit, I tossed it into the hamper and gave him a thorough scrub down. He giggled happily, singing nonsensical things. As I was drying him, Ginny came into the bathroom.

“You need to get showered, Edward!” she barked. “Give me my nephew.”

“Pushy, pushy,” I snorted. “I guess it was later than I anticipated.”

“Yep. Thank goodness we don’t have much to do with you,” Ginny said, expertly putting a diaper onto Anthony. “A quick haircut and some gel and then done. Do you have your tuxedo?”

“What do you think?” I quipped. Ginny smacked my arm. “We may be ‘retiring’ but we’re not retired yet. We know what to do, Gin.”

Ginny gave me a frown. “I can’t believe that in a couple of days…you won’t be here anymore. It’s real. You guys are really leaving,” she sighed.

“It’s not like we’re leaving the planet, Ginny. Just because we’re moving away doesn’t mean that we’re going to forget you. My parents, along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Tanya, they all live in Los Angeles,” I said.

“Why couldn’t you stay here?” Ginny asked, laying Anthony down in his crib.

“We couldn’t start our new lives, Ginny. We need some sense of anonymity and we can somewhat get that up in San Francisco,” I shrugged. “Originally, Bella suggested Maine, but I told her about snow and those nasty winter storms up in the North Eastern part of the country. Bella does _not_ want to contend with snow.”

“I do not blame her,” Ginny shuddered. “Snow is a nasty, evil form of precipitation.”

“It’s pretty. In small doses,” I countered. “Snow is Maine is not considered to be small doses.”

“I’m going to miss you, though,” she said, giving me a tiny smile. “You and Bella are my best friends, the closest thing that I have to a family.”

“So are you, Ginny,” I murmured, hugging her tightly. “You are always welcome and Bella and I love you.” She nodded, squeezing my waist. “Now, I’m going to hose off and get ready for the Academy Award Ceremony.”

“Kay. Timothy will be working with you. I’ll be focused on Bella,” Ginny explained, picking up the baby monitor. “Emmett and Tanya called, saying that they’d be here by two to watch Anthony.”

“Thanks, Ginny,” I smiled, darting out of the nursery and to the bathroom. Bella was blow drying her hair while I showered, scouring the mess my son left on me from his lunch. An hour and half later, I was dressed in my Dior tuxedo, waiting for my wife. Ten minutes later, after Emmett and Tanya arrived with their daughter, Bella floated down the stairs, wearing an elegant white gown that looked reminiscent of her wedding gown. Her brown hair was curled around her head, laying over one shoulder in a cascade of chocolate ringlets. She even wore some of the jewelry that I gave her for our wedding day. She looked perfect and I fell in love with my wife even more. Taking her hands in mine, I smiled. “You’re perfect, _dolcezza_.”

“So are you, Edward,” she breathed, threading her fingers with mine. “Are you ready for our final bow?”

“I am. I’m ready to finish this chapter of our lives and move forward.” Bella smiled, leaning forward to kiss me. We got into the waiting limo, driving to the theater for the red carpet and the ceremony. We smiled for the cameras. Our expressions were more exuberant knowing that this was the last time we’d ever have to endure this. A quiet life in San Francisco was waiting for us. A life far removed from the hubbub of Los Angeles and the intrusive media. A few reporters asked about upcoming projects for me and Bella, but explained that we were taking some time off to be with our family.

Settling into the seats, we watched the ceremony, hosted by Ellen DeGeneres. An hour into the ceremony, the Best Supporting Actor category was up. Bella threaded her fingers with mine as we watched the nominations and brief clips from each of the movies.

“And the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor goes to…” said Jennifer Lawrence, smiling genuinely.

xx STARLET xx

BPOV

“…Edward Masen, for _Idolatry_ ,” Jennifer Lawrence practically squealed.

My husband’s eyes widened and he blinked blankly. “Edward, you won,” I whispered in his ear. “Congratulations!”

He looked at me, his eyes still somewhat blank and confused. The spotlight was shining on him, with a camera in his face. He took my face, kissing me deeply. “Bella…”

“Go up there and thank everyone,” I smiled, shoving him out into the aisle. He stumbled, walking up the stairs and taking the golden statuette from Jennifer.

“I, um…wow,” he chuckled, holding the award in his hand. “It’s heavier than I expected.” The audience chuckled. “In all of my life, I never even imagined winning an Oscar. Now? Holding it? It’s surreal. Um, I’d like to thank a few people. First off, to my fellow nominees, it’s an honor to be in the same category as you. Many of you are my heroes and I’m truly appreciative of being categorized with you. Also, I’d like to thank the cast and crew of _Idolatry._ The film was a lot of fun to make and it never felt much like work, except when I almost missed the birth of my son. Aro, though, you made that happen. I got there by the skin of my teeth. Thank you for that and thank you for being such a wonderful leader.

“Thank you to my family who supported me in my endeavor to become an actor, especially my Uncle Carlisle who gave me my first real movie role as Daniel in the _Midnight Dawn_ _Saga_. It was that movie where I met and fell in love with my biggest cheerleader, my beautiful wife, Isabella Masen.” He found me in the audience, smiling crookedly. “I love you with everything that I am and I wouldn’t be here without you.” He wiped his cheek, nodding subtly my way. I beamed excitedly, clapping as he turned back to the audience and thanked them before he was ushered off the stage.

Twenty minutes later, Edward was back in his seat, staring down at his award. His fingers were tracing the engraving of his name and the title of the movie. He placed it on the floor, hugging me to his side. “While I’m proud that I won that, I’m more proud that you’re my wife and the mother to my child,” he whispered. I melted against his side, kissing his jaw.

A couple of hours later, it was now time for the Best Actress award. I did not expect to win it. I was up against Meryl Streep. She was my idol and was phenomenal in her film. George Clooney was presenting the award. The nominees were presented and I just smiled, my Hollywood grin plastered on my face. Edward’s hand was massaging between my shoulder blades, curling one errant hair with his finger. George opened the envelope, grinning widely. “And the Academy Award for Best Actress goes to Isabella Masen!”

My fake grin fell and a look of complete shock took its place. Edward hugged me closely, kissing my neck and mumbling his congratulations. He helped me to my feet, kissing me gently. “I knew you would win it, _dolcezza_ ,” he said. I blinked, walking up the stairs and getting my award from George Clooney. He kissed me on the cheek.

With shaking hands, I took the award. I clutched it to my body. “It really is heavy,” I giggled. “Just so I don’t drop it, I’m going to put it down.” I placed it by my feet, looking up at the audience. “I want to thank so many people. I’m afraid I’m going to forget someone. If I do, thank you and I will promise to send you a personalized thank you note along with a huge bouquet of flowers.

“First off, I want to thank Carlisle and the cast and crew of _Hollywood Starlet_. This film was an amazing learning experience and I loved every moment of it. The fact that it was so close to the reality of what celebrities deal with, day in and day out, really hit home to me. The comical spin made it more poignant. Secondly, I want to thank my family, Emmett, Tanya and Ginny. You all kept me sane when I probably was supposed to lose it. Finally, I want to thank my wonderful husband, my baby boy and our combined family. Life is definitely unscripted and having all of you to support me has made my choices and my decisions. I love you all.” I smiled down at my husband. “Edward, I love you most.” I bent down, picking up the award. “Thank you!”

xx STARLET xx

A month had passed. One month since Edward and I won our Academy Awards. Carlisle, too. He won Best Director for _Hollywood Starlet_ but _Idolatry_ won Best Picture. We’d gone out on top and that’s how I wanted it to be. Would we step back into the spotlight? I don’t know.

“It finally looks like home,” Edward said. “I’m so glad that all of the damn boxes are gone.”

“Me, too,” I snickered. “Anthony was convinced they were all presents for him.” Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. His fingers were caressing just below my navel. “We’re never moving again. You hear me?”

“I hear you,” he snorted. “I’m just glad that we’re here and settled.”

“Now, what do we do?” I asked.

“Go to school? Relax? Make more babies?” Edward shrugged.

“What would say if I told you that we already did?” I asked, my face pinking up.

“Say what?” he squeaked.

“I’m pregnant,” I smiled, my fingers running through his hair. “Remember on Anthony’s birthday? Our little Bean was conceived then.”

“Another baby?” Edward breathed, falling to his knees and lifting my t-shirt. “Bean? It’s Daddy…I can’t wait to meet you.” Sweetly, he kissed my belly and gave me the most radiant smile. “I love you, _dolcezza_. You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted and more.”

“I love you, too, Edward. Thank you for never giving up on me,” I smiled, running my fingers through his unruly bronze hair.

“I would never do that. You and me? We’re an unstoppable team and that will never change,” he breathed, standing up and wrapping me in his arms. “Now, our Nugget is napping. Why don’t we celebrate the conception of our newest family member?”

“That sounds perfect,” I breathed, crawling up his body.

Our Hollywood dream ended, but it was where we began and would forever be in our history. The one thing was constant throughout our story. Edward and I loved each other. That would remain constant for the foreseeable future. But like all good stories, this one needed to come to an end. Thankfully, it was a happy ending.

Cut.

And that’s a wrap!

_Fin_

 


End file.
